Remember the night
by Yaoiloveforever
Summary: Le jour ou Kiba offrit une virée nocturne à Naruto à l'occasion de son anniversaire , il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences de la rencontre de ce dernier avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa , mannequin archi connu du Japon . SASUNARU UA  OOC. Fic terminée
1. Chapter 1

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : SasuNaru powaaaa ! (et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite )

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Voici ma deuxième fic que je voulais faire un peu différente de Triangle Sweetheart, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez . N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1** :

Les aiguilles de la montre ovale indiquaient six heures trente.

Adossé près de la cuisinière, Umino Iruka s'activait à préparer tranquillement le petit déjeuner matinal. Tout en chantonnant d'un air distrait en surveillant le lait chauffer, il se gratta machinalement la longue et fine cicatrice barrant son nez bruni, souvenir de ses bagarres de lycéen. Par la petite fenêtre de la petite cuisine s'engouffrait une petite brise fraiche qui faisait légèrement virevolter au passage ses cheveux bruns épais retenus en une queue de cheval. Par cette ouverture était visible un petit parc aux arbres arborant des feuilles couleur rouges, or et marrons, couleurs traditionnelles de l'Automne au Japon.

Tout en versant un café brulant dans deux tasses aux motifs colorés, Iruka bailla ostensiblement. Son travail de la veille avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Il était professeur dans une petite école de primaire toute proche de la banlieue calme et paisible ou il habitait, et quelque fois à cause de certains élèves turbulents, notamment un certain Konohamaru et ses fidèles amis, Iruka se retrouvait souvent harassé lors de ses retours au bercail.

Pourtant, l'homme ne regrettait nullement d'exercer ce métier, quelques soient les difficultés qu'il présentait chaque jour, pour une raison bien spéciale : Iruka avait une affection sans égale pour les enfants.

Cette affection omnipotente, qui aurait aisément pu s'expliquer par le fait que lui-même avait été orphelin et fils unique depuis toujours, était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé un jour à adopter un enfant .

Assis en face d'une table généreusement garnie du petit déjeuner préalableusement préparé par ses soins, Iruka reposa nonchalamment son journal hebdomadaire pour poser ses chaleureux yeux bruns sur le mur derrière lui. Son regard, teinté de tendresse et de nostalgie, contemplait avec attention sur la paroi blanche une petite photo datant de quelques années .

Un sourire réjoui se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'attarda sur le petit garçon aux airs candides photographié a ses cotés.

Cet enfant n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki, le jeune garçon qu'il avait adopté il y a six ans de cela.

Ses cheveux dressés en épis au dessus de sa tête étaient d'une couleur or rivalisant avec la luminosité du soleil qui se levait timidement sur la mégalopole de Tokyo, tandis que ses yeux expressifs et pétillants étaient d'un bleu lagon profond. Son visage halé semblait rayonner de bonheur tandis que trois petites moustaches, taches de naissances qui lui valaient affectueusement le surnom de « petit renard », étaient présentes de chaque coté de ses joues. Bras dessous bras dessous de son tuteur, aussi souriant que lui, il tirait la langue dans une expression juvénile adorable en fixant d'un air espiègle l'objectif.

Avec un élan de tristesse, Iruka se remémora dans les moindres détails l'histoire douloureuse de ce blondinet dont le sourire qu'il arborait dans cette photographie était inexistant autrefois.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à l'Umino pour réussir à faire sincèrement sourire son filleul.

Mais comment le reprocher à un si jeune enfant qui avait tant souffert depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

Naruto avait subi consécutivement la mort de ses parents , trainé inlassablement d'orphelinat en orphelinat à cause de son caractère excessivement difficile qui faisait littéralement fuir les parents qui voulaient l'adopter seulement pour son apparence, si souvent qualifiée, de « gueule d'ange ».En effet, depuis ces évènements funèbres , en plus de perdre cette lueur de joie habituellement présente au fond de ses prunelles , il était devenu littéralement incontrôlable , presque hyperactif , ce qui lui valait la détestation profonde et perpétuelle des directeurs et des enfants des orphelinats qu'il avait côtoyé .

C'était dans ce contexte qu'un beau jour en venant donner gratuitement des cours aux élèves de son orphelinat, Iruka le rencontra par hasard, le surprenant à pleurer secrètement dans un coin isolé de tout et de tous. Après une brève entrevue avec lui, qui fut loin d'être facile à cause de l'impétuosité du blond, l'Umino fut le seul à passer outre les apparences. Il avait été le seul à comprendre que le masque de bêtises et d'âneries qu'arborait quasi incessamment Naruto n'était qu'une manière d'attirer l'attention et les foudres de tout son entourage , car au fond il se sentait atrocement seul .

Iruka en avait été profondément touché et depuis ce jour, il ne cessait de penser à ce jeune Uzumaki au cœur si meurtri par la bêtise aveugle des adultes qui n'avaient même pas fait l'effort de le comprendre ou de lui prêter la moindre attention .Depuis cette entrevue, une petite idée germait silencieusement dans sa tête, grossissant graduellement au fur et a mesure des jours qui passaient . Et cette idée fut rapidement mise à exécution :

Ainsi contre toute attente et malgré l'avis opposé de son entourage qui li prédisait que des ennuis, Iruka entreprit de longues et fastidieuses démarches administratives qui aboutirent enfin pour son plus grand bonheur à l'adoption du blond.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas rose tout les jours. : Il fallut beaucoup de temps et de patience pour « apprivoiser » Naruto car même si ce dernier semblait lui accorder légèrement plus de confiance qu'aux autres adultes, il n'en était pas moins qu'il continuait à arborer ce caractère désagréablement difficile et indomptable qui lui avait valu le mépris des personnes de son entourage auparavant.

Pourtant, les efforts de l'Umino finirent par payer le jour ou il réussit à installer un lien de confiance, d'affection et surtout d'amour filial avec l'Uzumaki. Et ainsi, malgré des moments difficiles, comme la fois ou Iruka avait failli perdre la garde du blond à cause de ses préférences sexuelles largement destinées aux hommes, tout avait fini par se stabiliser entre eux.

Depuis ce jour Iruka et Naruto eurent de nouveau l'impression d'avoir une famille, se considérant désormais l'un à l'égard de l'autre comme père et fils.

-Bonjour Iruka, marmonna une voix lointaine et à moitié endormie.

Iruka leva ses yeux occupés paisiblement à la contemplation de son filleul pour faire face au jeune homme qu'il était devenu après toutes ces années passées à ses cotés.

Naruto Uzumaki, tout en baillant longuement, descendait à pas trainant les escaliers de bois dans un petit grincement, vêtu de son habituel uniforme de lycéen.

Incontestablement, il avait profondément changé physiquement.

Bien sur il y avait encore des traits en commun, mais d'une manière générale Iruka ne pouvait qu'admettre que le blond d'aujourd'hui était loin de ressembler à celui de la photo qui prônait dans la salle à manger.

Il avait grandi, son corps s'étant agréablement développé au niveau de sa fine musculature, tandis que ses traits ronds et infantiles s'étaient affinés, lui donnant une expression beaucoup plus mature. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés, bien que restant toujours indomptables, le faisant ressembler encore plus à son père. Seuls ses yeux bleus éternellement rieurs ainsi que ses adorables moustaches n'avaient pas changé depuis son enfance.

Iruka le regarda avec bienveillance et nostalgie avant de lui sourire.

-Bonjour Naruto. Viens manger, tu va être en retard, dit-il tandis que le blond lâcha un dernier bâillement sonore en s'attablant en face de lui et en commencant à tartiner une biscotte.

Le blond, tout en buvant sa tasse de café, semblait chercher quelque chose du regard sur la table joliment napée. Iruka haussa un sourcil avant de demander, décontenancé :

-Naruto, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

L'Uzumaki leva ses yeux indignés vers lui comme si son tuteur venait de dire le pire des jurons.

-Les ramens ! Renchérit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air impatient. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas préparé aujourd'hui ?

Iruka poussa un long soupir las. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis l'enfance du blond, c'était sa passion invétérée pour les ramens. Bien que Iruka, dans une honorable attitude de « mère poule », s'évertuait à dire que sa consommation excessive lui nuerait la santé, Naruto restait desespèrement inflexible à ce sujet. Il en mangeait si possible à tous les repas de la journée, dans des quantités astronomiques pouvant aller jusqu'à sept bols par repas, sans jamais se lasser ou en tomber malade. Ce ne fut pas pour le déplaisir du restaurant Ichikaru, dont leur spécialité était les ramens, qui comptait avec bonheur l'Uzumaki comme leur meilleur client.

Iruka s'efforça d'ignorer la moue boudeuse de son filleul avant de se concentre à la lecture de son journal tout en finissant sa tasse de café. Après une dernière gorgée du liquide brulant, il demanda d'une voix lointaine sans toutefois interrompre sa lecture :

-Alors Naruto, tu as prévu quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

Le blond cessa immédiatement de gonfler les joues en signe de mécontentement, cherchant visiblement comment fêter son anniversaire, chose auquelle d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas réfléchi ultérieurement.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'une voix morne, je verrai ca plus tard . . .

-Et comme cadeau ?

-Hein ?

Iruka interrompa enfin sa lecture en arborant un sourire malicieux. D'un geste lent, il retira deux petits tickets de la poche de son pantalon avant de les présenter sous le regard ébahi de l'Uzumaki.

-Comme je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, déclara t-il toujours un sourire aux lèvres, j'ai pensé que ca te ferait plaisir. J'ai eu raison ?

Le regard extrêmement pétillant de joie de Naruto lui tint comme réponse affirmative.

-Merci Iruka ! dit le blond d'une voix claironnante en se dépêchant de se lever pour aller en cours, les multiples bons gratuits pour son restaurant préféré Ichikaru entre ses mains , avant de lui adresser un dernier sourire long de dix kilomètres.

L'Umino lui adressa un léger signe de main pour lui dire au revoir, le regardant joyeusement sortir en bavant intérieurement sur les délicieux ramens qui l'attendraient ce soir, tandis qu'une pointe de nostalgie et de sérénité l'envahirent à l'idée que le petit bout de chou innocent qu'il avait tendrement élevé fêtait aujourd'hui ses dix huit ans .

Décidément, Naruto avait grandi . . .

* * *

C'était l'heure du déjeuner au lycée Konoha.

A cette heure ci de la journée bon nombre d'élève quittaient joyeusement l'enceinte de l'établissement pour déjeuner dehors avec leurs amis tandis que d'autres préféraient rester au lycée, pour différentes raisons comme pour la paresse d'un certain Shikamaru Nara, pour y déjeuner tranquillement.

Naruto faisait partie de la seconde catégorie.

Après une longue matinée remplie de cours aussi harassants les uns que les autres, notamment le cours de sciences naturelles du très célèbre et sadique professeur Orochimaru, l'Uzumaki se dirigeait à présent vers une salle de cours vide, son déjeuner en main.

Après avoir ouvert la porte de la pièce, il arbora un sourire en posant son regard azur sr les deux jeunes filles présentes dans la salle avec qui il avait prévu de déjeuner comme tout les jours d'ailleurs .

Seul son meilleur ami manquait à l'appel, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de le voir débarquer lui aussi à leurs cotés, songea le blond en s'approchant gaiement de ses deux meilleures amies, assises cote à cote au fond de la pièce blanche.

Cependant son sourire s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'il était né lorsqu'il remarqua une grande photo dans une page du magazine qu'une des filles, aux cheveux roses et aux yeux vert émeraudes en amande, lisait avec passion et ferveur.

-Encore de lire des trucs sur ce foutu mannequin à deux balles, Sakura-chan ?demanda t-il d'une moue boudeuse tout en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il risquait a cause de son impertinence sur ce sujet délicat.

La réaction fut immédiate.

Sakura Haruno lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui administrer un douloureux coup de poing et de gronder avec une colère non retenue :

-Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas insulter Uchiwa-sempai !

-Désolé Sakura-chan, marmonna t-il en se massant sa joue endolorie sous le regard compatissant de la jeune fille brune en face de lui, réalisant une fois de plus qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver du fait de sa grande force physique et de sa susceptibilité.

La jeune fille se contenta de lui tourner délibérément le dos en se replongeant dans la lecture de son magazine favori.

L'Uzumaki leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à recevoir mille et un coups de la part de sa meilleure amie, particulièrement quand ils étaient plus jeunes .

Sakura avait été le premier amour du blond, amour qu'il n'avait jamais caché, multipliant maladresses et gamineries pour qu'elle daigne enfin le remarquer.

Mais cela n'avait pas l'effet esconté par l'Uzumaki. En effet, en plus de le snober de toutes ses forces, l'Haruno lui administrait sans pitié coups sur coup à chaque fois qu'il devenait trop énervant ou envahissant. Cela arrivait particulièrement lorsque Naruto insultait un certain Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke Uchiwa était un célèbre mannequin de dix huit ans, réputé pour sa beauté et son talent dans des domaines tel les campagnes publicitaire ou il participait quelquefois, et sur lequel craquait toute la gente féminine presque sans exception. L'Uzumaki l'avait hait le jour ou il avait apprit que la rosée en était folle amoureuse ;amoureuse d'une image qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et qu'elle ne connaissait qu'a travers des froides photos, amour dont elle ne semblait pas en démordre comme la majorité des lycéennes du lycée Konoha. Naruto, malgré son éternelle ténacité, comprit enfin qu'il ne pourrait jamais égaler cet homme et préféra alors abandonner. Plus tard, lorsque le blond eut acquit de la maturité et oublié son amour envahissant pour elle , Sakura finit par sympathiser avec lui, réalisant alors avec surprise et étonnement que l'Uzumaki était loin d'être le gamin turbulent et énervant qu'elle s'était toujours imaginée . . .

Naruto préféra rester silencieux, ne voulant pas encore titiller la rosée sous peine de recevoir un autre coup aussi douloureux que le précédent, et se dirigea près de la jeune fille brune aux orbes pales qu'il salua chaleureusement avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Tout en engloutissant un bol de ramen préparé par les bons soins par Iruka la veille, il tourna son visage vers celui pâle de Hinata Hyuga.

-Au fait Hina-chan, ou est Kiba? demanda le blond les joues pleines sans faire attention à la jolie couleur pourpre qui colorait les joues de la brune lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

-Oh, commença t-elle en bégayant furieusement, K-Kiba-kun, il . . . Il a dit qu'il arriverait bientôt . . .

Tandis que le blond s'amusait à taquiner l'Hyuga sur sa timidité maladive sous le regard réprobateur de Sakura, une voix forte l'interpella :

-Arrête d'embêter ma petite amie, Naruto !

Ce dernier, comme les deux amies, leva ses yeux azurs vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Adossé à l'embrasure de la porte dans une position nonchalante, un jeun garçon, visiblement du même âge que les personnes présentes, arborait un sourire espiègle .Il était de la même taille que l'Uzumaki et sa peau était aussi halée que la sienne, sauf que contrairement à lui ses cheveux étaient bruns et touffus et ses yeux d'un noir terne. Deux motifs tibiaux étaient fièrement tatoués sur ses joues, lui donnant un charme presque « animal ».

Naruto se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, saluant d'une poigne amicale son meilleur ami Kiba Inuzuka. Après leurs salutations agrémentées de fous rires, le brun fixa sa petite amie et l'Haruno avant de prendre la parole :

-Désolé les filles, je vous emprunte Naruto deux petites secondes, dit-il sur un ton plus enjoué que navré en entrainant le blondinet, déconcerté, mais qui accepta néanmoins de lui suivre.

Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer un geste pour sortir de ma salle, une voix étrangement aigue l'arrêta brusquement :

-Oh fait . . . J'ai oublié de te le dire, mais . . . Joyeux anniversaire !

L'Uzumaki se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole d'une voix mal assurée et maladroite.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas du tout Hinata.

-Merci Sakura-chan, dit Naruto en arborant un de ses habituels sourires long de dix kilomètres avant de suivre Kiba en refermant la porte derrière lui dans un petit bruit sourd .

Sakura le regarda partir sans un mot avant s'esquisser un petit sourire tout en se replongeant dans la lecture de son magazine favori. . .

* * *

Plongé dans le silence des longs couloirs vides de l'établissement, Naruto, assis à la dernière marche des escaliers, regardait d'un air hébété l'Inuzuka.

-Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me proposer ? demanda t-il d'une voix effarée comme si on venait de lui annoncer la fermeture imminente et sans condition de l'Ichikaru.

-Ben quoi ? répondit le brun en haussant négligemment les épaules. Tu ne va pas me dire que fêter ses dix huit ans dans un restaurant de ramens soit une bonne idée, non ?

Naruto fronça ses sourcils en signe de mécontentement avant de renchérir d'une voix grognon :

-Peut être, mais c'et toujours mieux que de le fêter dans un bar mal famé du quartier Shinjuku !

-Mais enfin merde Naruto, soupira d'un ton las l'Inuzuka, ce n'est pas n'importe quel anniversaire ! Dix huit ans, ce ne se fête pas tous les jours ! Tu pourrais changer un peu d'endroit pour le fêter, tu ne pense pas ? Qui sait, peut être que ca sera amusant !

Naruto soupira longuement, dépité. Après un dernier regard vers le visage suppliant de son meilleur ami, il soupira longuement avant d'acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête.

Kiba arbora un sourire rayonnant avant de s'approcher du blond, la mine légèrement dépitée, lui tapotant joyeusement l'épaule avant de déclarer d'une voix claironnante :

-Tu va voir, ca va être chouette ! Promit-il en ébouriffant la tignasse blonde sous les grognements mécontents de leur propriétaire. On ira d'abord chez moi après les cours, et vers dix heures je demanderai à ma grande sœur de nous accompagner, OK ?Finit-il sur une voix plus basse et moins assurée à l'idée que l'Uzumaki puisse refuser, cependant ce dernier se contenta de lui adresser un faible sourire qui approuvait ses dires.

Après tout, même si cette idée ne lui plaisait pas tant que ca, peut être que cette sortie pourrait se révéler amusante qui sait ?

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la mégalopole Tokyoïte.

Le vaste manteau d'étoiles brillait de mille feux mais était loin d'égaler la luminosité qui s'émanait de toutes parts du quartier Shinjuku. Dans les rues bondées et très animées, les gens étaient plus occupés à visiter les nombreux host club ou clubs du célèbre quartier que de faire attention à la décapotable bleu nuit qui venait de stationner dans une des longues avenues.

Ainsi personne ne daigna remarquer le jeune homme, a peine majeur, qui venait de sortir d'une démarche à la fois nonchalante et fière de sa luxueuse voiture. Le jeune homme, tout en réajustant ses longues mèches noires qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de son beau visage, repéra l'enseigne de son bar favori ou i avait l'habitude de passer ses nuits loin des soucis quotidiens de la journée.

Car des soucis, le brun en avait une quantité astronomique, égalant presque les responsabilités et devoirs d'un adulte d'âge mur et père de famille.

En effet, son travail lui apportait peut être toute la richesse et la gloire qu'il désirait mais comportait également quelques aspects négatifs dont il aurait bien voulu se passer.

Le jeune homme grimaça quand il pensa entre autre à la présence étouffante de ses fans féminines hystériques qui bavaient ou s'évanouissaient à sa simple vue.

L'argent, les femmes à baiser et à jeter sans vergogne, comme il s'apprêtait bientôt à faire avec son actuelle petite amie, une actrice répondant au nom d'Ino Yamanaka, il en avait à la pelle . . .

Mais alors, pourquoi ca ne le rendait pas réellement heureux ?

Pourquoi après avoir durement accédé à ce rêve d'enfant il se sentait inlassablement « vide » ?

Qu'est ce qui pouvait lui manquer pour qu'il accède enfin à cette finalité du bonheur qu'il espérait tant ?

Il lâcha péniblement un petit rire amer avant de rentrer dans l'établissement, balayant au passage ces pensées. Qu'importe, après tout, il n'était pas sortit dehors pour réfléchir vainement à une réponse qu'il n'avait jamais pu trouver auparavant.

Le décor était constitué d'une vaste petite salle éclairée par quelques spots multicolores et quelques effets de lumières qui lui donnait un cadre intimiste. La présence de seulement quelques personnes et d'une musique de fond douce et discrète lui donnait une impression chaleureuse et accueillante .Le brun esquissa un pâle sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que les clients présents étaient plus occupés à boire un verre et à parler joyeusement plutôt que de faire attention à sa venue.

Après tout les autographes et les séances interminables de photo avec des fans féminine surexcitées, ce n'était pas l'aspect de son métier qu'il appréciait le plus, loin de loin d'ailleurs . . .

Silencieusement, il s'assit près du comptoir pour prendre sa commande habituelle. La main sous son menton, son regard sombre et impénétrable se posa sur un jeune blond assis au fond du bar en train de siroter d'un air morose sa boisson.

Le brun ria intérieurement à la vue des traits boudeurs et juvéniles du blond, qui lui donnaient indéniablement un certain charme . . .

-Bonsoir, dit une voix à la fois douce et chaude, ca sera comme d'habitude ?

Après un long soupir, le jeune homme détourna son regard vers le délicieux barman qui venait de sortir, avec un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, d'une arrière salle du comptoir.

-Oui, s'il vous plait.

Le barman souria, se dirigeant vers les multiples bouteilles alignées le long du comptoir, avant de dire :

-Je vous apporte ca tout de suite, Sasuke-san !

* * *

Assis confortablement dans un petit coussin coloré au fond du bar, Naruto ruminait désagréablement en buvant les dernières gorgées de son whisky-soda, l'humeur au bas fixe.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il s'ennuyait, assis à rien faire, tandis que Kiba l'avait lâché, préférant mener une discussion animé au comptoir avec des amis d'enfance qu'il venait de rencontrer par hasard dans ce lieu.

L'Uzumaki soupira longuement avant de reposer dans un petit bruit sec son verre à présent vide.

C'était un des pires anniversaires qu'il n'avait jamais eu !

Qu'est ce qui li avait prit d'écouter les idées foireuses de l'Inuzuka ? Il aurait pu rester tranquillement chez lui ou alors profiter allégrement des bons gratuits de ramens, le résultat aurait peut être été meilleur que cela ! Kiba était peut être parti d'une bonne intention, mais concernant les idées d'anniversaires, il avait visiblement encore beaucoup de chemin à faire !

Râlant une dernière fois contre cette soirée gâchée, le blond se dirigea vers les toilettes pour hommes sans remarquer au passage le regard insistant mais discret d'un jeune brun assis au comptoir.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte, qu'il bouscula malencontreusement un homme, visiblement ivre et grognon, de très forte carrure.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention, gros plein de soupe ? Cracha l'Uzumaki, dont la mauvaise humeur se répercutait dans son attitude, avant de se diriger vers les urinoirs.

Cependant avant d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, l'homme l'attrapa violemment par le col de sa chemise, le forçant à lui faire face. Indéniablement, peut être à cause de son état d'ivresse, il n'avait pas dirigé l'insulte du blond.

-Fais gaffe à ta petite gueule toi ! grogna-t-il de sa bouche empestée d'alcool. Un peu de respect à tes ainés, je te prie !

Son ton était menaçant mais loin d'effrayer l'Uzumaki, d'humeur rebelle et téméraire ce soir là, qui s'empressa de lui répondre d'un ton des plus impertinent :

-Et toi, va te brosser les dents ! Tu empestes le vieux !

Naruto comprit qu'il était allé trop loin quand il sentit ses pieds décoller brusquement du carrelage froid et qu'il fut projeté violement contre la porte d'une cabine de WC. Le dos endolori par ce choc brutal, il se nettoya d'un geste vif le sang perlant à sa mâchoire à cause du coup du poing reçu tandis que l'homme s'approcha dangereusement de lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Ca t'apprendra à me parler autrement, sale morveux !

Naruto lâcha un rire particulièrement destiné à le narguer encore plus, une lueur de défi au fond de ses prunelles bleutées, avant de rajouter :

-Je t'emmerde pauvre ivrogne !

Ce fut définitivement la phrase de trop.

Le sourire narquois de l'homme disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à une rage apparente tandis qu'il s'approchait du blond toujours à terre. Ce dernier commençait définitivement à se sentir en danger, mais la douleur persistante de son dos ainsi que l'effet de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité l'empêchait de réunir ses pensées brumeuses et ainsi d'amorcer le moindre mouvement de fuite. L'ivrogne en profita pour le tirer en l'empoignant fortement par sa tignasse blonde, sans nullement prêter attention à ses cris et à ses mouvements échappatoires confus et désordonnés, avant de plonger cruellement sa tête dans la cuvette d'un WC.

Naruto, impuissant, sentait l'eau s'engouffrer dans ses poumons tandis que l'homme enfonçait de plus en plus profondèment sa tête dans l'eau froide, le faisant étouffer à moitié. . .

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre tandis que sa tête immergea brusquement de la cuvette, les idées floues et son cerveau engourdi par l'eau qu'il avait avalé pendant qu'il se débattait pour ne pas se noyer.

Il lui sembla imperceptiblement voir le corps de l'ivrogne tomber brusquement sur le sol tandis que sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus dans un tourbillon étourdissant de couleurs et de sons.

Avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience, la dernière image qu'il eu était celle d'un magnifique jeune homme brun qui accourait vers lui en le rattrapant dans sa chute . . .

* * *

**A suivre . . . **

Auteur : Prochain chapitre plus tard XD

Sasuke : Et . . . C'est quoi ca ? -'

Auteur : Ma nouvelle fic XD

Naruto : T'as rien trouvé de mieux qu'un ivrogne qui essaye de me noyer dans la cuvette des WC ?

Auteur : Si, au début je voulais que deux mecs louches du bar t'entrainent ax toilettes pour essayer de te violer , mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis XD

Sasuke et Naruto : Bon , je crois que je préfére ca . . .

Auteur : Tu vois , on est fait pour s'entendre XD

Sasuke et Naruto : Pff ... C'est cela , oui . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Remember the night

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Voici pour vous le chapitre 2 ! Et un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui ont lu le chapitre ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir, merci beaucoup . Donc bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes(les autres je réponds directement) :

NightYuki : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma première fic t'a plu, et j'espère que la suite de celle-ci te plaira autant ! Merci également pour tes encouragements ! Voici pour toi la suite ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

: Oh L. et S., je vous ai démasqués !! Merci pour votre review (bon je crois qu'on en a parlé hier au lycée, non ? XD)

AgiRl : Contente que ce premier chapitre t'a plu ! J'espère que celui-ci et les suivants également ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review ! A plus !

Betsuni : Merci pour ta review ! Voila la suite pour toi ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! A la prochaine !

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Il faisait nuit noire sur Tokyo.

Le quartier Ginza était plongé dans une obscurité totale et profonde.

Perdu dans l'immensité des nombreux immeubles luxueux qui se succédaient dans cette rue chic, un seul appartement était encore éclairé à cette heure nocturne extrêmement tardive.

Et cet appartement n'était d'autre que celui de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le jeune homme se rappelait encore dans les détails les plus minutieux le jour ou, grâce à son premier cachet de mannequin professionnel, il avait quitté le domicile familial et avait acheté ce duplex situé dans le quartier le plus riche de la mégalopole Japonaise.

Non pas qu'il détestait particulièrement vivre dans le domicile familial, ses relations avec ses parents et son grand frère Itachi étant relativement stables et bonnes, mais il fallait avouer que prendre son envol et avoir son propre chez soi était profondément exaltant.

Vaste, spacieux, luxueux. Parfait.

Car contrairement aux multiples idées reçues et véhiculées par les nombreux magazines de people et de mode, Sasuke était quelqu'un de très carré et ordonné, à légère tendance maniaque.

Il aimait que tout soit à sa place et parfaitement rangé, passant du petit coussin soigneusement posé sur son fauteuil en cuir rouge ou de ses chemises préalablement repassées et disposées dans son placard.

Pourtant dans cet ordre prôné rigoureusement par l'Uchiwa, il y avait un élément étranger dans le décor.

Etranger signifiant nouveau, inattendu, et Dieu savait à quel point le brun haïssait les imprévus et que la situation lui échappe à son contrôle.

Et pourtant c'est ce qui se passait actuellement avec la présence inopinée d'un certain Naruto Uzumaki dans son appartement.

Dans ce lieu fastueux, faiblement éclairé par des lampes murales halogènes, Sasuke se trouvait dans sa cuisine de modèle américain en train de déboucher des bouteilles de bières fraiches. Ce simple mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur. En effet, sa main droite, couverte de pansements imbibés de sang sur ses phalanges, conservait toujours les marques endolories de se bagarre dans son bar habituel il y a une heure et demie de cela.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, l'Uchiwa pensa intérieurement au sermon qu'il allait avoir le lendemain avec Kakashi.

En effet, son manager lui proscrivait fermement de ne rien faire qui pourrait d'ne manière ou d'une autre blesser la moindre partie de son corps, étant l'outil principal et donc indispensable de son métier de mannequin. Sasuke s'efforçait de respecter cette règle, n'aimant pas perdre son temps en dispute inutile et bruyante. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Peut être gardera t-il une fine cicatrice, qui sait. Mais de toute façon, en avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Son regard sombre se posa sur son invité d'infortune, assis à même le sol, dans son salon ou les couleurs dominantes étaient le blanc cassé et le rouge foncé.

Naruto, une mine hagarde et pale, avait repris ses esprits quelques instants après s'être failli noyer dans les toilettes d'un bar du quartier animé de Shinjuku.

Affublé d'une chemise noire à motif d'éventail gentiment prêtée par le brun, il regarda silencieusement le brun s'approcher lentement de lui, des bouteilles de bières fraiches en main.

L'Uzumaki savait pertinemment que si son mystérieux sauveur n'était pas venu son secours le jour de son anniversaire, il serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est, le jour de son anniversaire de surcroit.

Ca aurait fait un autre mort de plus le jour de sa naissance. Comme ses parents d'ailleurs. Ironique, n'est ce pas ?

Pourtant, tout s'était passé si vite que le blond n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir ou se défendre. Sasuke avait entendu imperceptiblement des bruits venant des toilettes pour hommes, et peut être parce qu'il savait que ce mignon blond qu'il avait reluqué presque depuis son arrivée au bar s'y trouvait, il s'était empressé d'aller voir ce qui en était.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il avait vu avec effroi un ivrogne essayer de noyer l'Uzumaki dans la cuvette des W.C. Avant même que son cerveau puisse clairement analyser et réfléchir sur la situation, son corps avait agi tout seul et envoyé valser l'agresseur de sa plus belle droite.

Calme et froid par nature, l'Uchiwa n'avait pas paniqué devant le blond qui gisait inconscient sur le carrelage froid. Sans s'attarder sur la texture douce des lèvres du blond, il s'était activé à faire la procédure d'urgence, c'est-à-dire un bouche à bouche suivi d'un massage cardiaque. Voyant que l'Uzumaki ne se réveillait pas même s'il n'était plus en danger de mort, le brun avait préféré l'emmener chez lui et le veiller jusqu'à son réveil.

Quiconque connaissant le caractère de Sasuke aurait été profondément surpris par ce geste totalement désintéressé, va cela sans dire.

Pourtant l'Uchiwa n'avait pas pu résoudre à laisser ce jeune garçon, à l'apparence angélique et fragile, sans aucun secours dans ce lieu. Qui sait, il aurait peut être pu subir pire s'il ne l'avait pas emmené en voiture jusqu'à chez lui.

Peut être n'était ce qu'un geste inconsidéré, une simple folie passagère de sa part à emmener un parfait inconnu dans sa demeure dont ses fans se tueraient pour en connaître l'adresse. Pourtant, c'est bien ce qui s'était passé.

De la cuisine, en voyant l'Uzumaki conscient et passablement en bonne santé, le brun en pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire rassuré en sentant son cœur s'alléger grandement.

Pourquoi ? Sincèrement il n'en avait aucune idée, et comme toutes les questions existentielles qui lui pourrissaient continuellement l'esprit, Sasuke préféra l'ignorer jusqu'à une date ultérieure.

Après tout l'heure n'était pas aux grandes réflexions mais plutôt à boire allégrement jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Peut être cela sauvera t-il cette soirée gâchée, qui sait ?

-Merci, murmura faiblement Naruto au brun lorsque ce dernier lui donna une bouteille d'alcool avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur le coussin en cuir rouge.

Le brun se contenta d'un léger signe de tête avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa propre bière. Pendant ce temps envahi d'un long silence, le blond jetait des coups d'œil timides vers son sauveur, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Cet homme, il en était certain, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part . . .

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca ? Demanda le brun d'une voix mi-surprise, mi-amusée, provoquant un léger rougissement de la part du blond. Rougissement que ce dernier préféra attribuer à l'effet de l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

Naruto se racla légèrement la gorge avant de lui répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

-Ce n'est pas comme si je . . . Enfin, c'est juste que vous me rappelez franchement quelqu'un, Sasuke . . . Vous êtes sur qu'on ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?

En temps normal, la dernière phrase de l'Uzumaki aurait pu être aisément interprétée comme de la drague pure et dure vis-à-vis de son charmant interlocuteur. Pourtant dans ce cas précis, songea l'Uchiwa avec un micro-sourire à peine visible, cela était justifié de part sa réputation grandissante dans le pays.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit le brun en jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveu corbeau, tu as du me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, Naruto. . .

L'Uzumaki se contenta de lever un sourcil, légèrement décontenancé, avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, sans réaliser un seul instant le mensonge parfaitement délibéré de son hôte.

En effet , bien que Sasuke arborait sans cesse cette image de mannequin parfait devant le monde de la monde et de ses fans , juste ce soir il souhaitait réellement être lui-même devant son invité. En somme, profiter d'une discussion entre mecs que les jeunes de son âge avaient habituellement, chose carrément inexistante depuis sa montée vers le succès ou ses anciens amis s'étaient éloignés,et ou d'autres hypocrites étaient apparus à ses cotés.

Peut être était ce du à la confiance et la sympathie naturelle qui émanait de Naruto, ou sa bonne humeur qui invitait facilement aux discussions, en tout cas Sasuke souhaitait passer une reste de soirée agréable jusqu'à que son hôte reprenne des forces et se remette complètement.

Et depuis près de deux heures, ce fut exactement ce qui se passa.

En effet, Sasuke ayant insisté de manière très persuasive pour que le blond se repose chez lui jusqu'à son total rétablissement, Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter docilement. Ainsi les deux jeunes hommes passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter allégrement de tout et rien comme deux amis fraichement retrouvés après une longue absence. L'Uchiwa constata avec plaisir que le blond était un hôte des plus intéressants.

Peut être un peu bruyant avec ses grands rires tonitruants ou ses grands gestes, mais réellement de bonne compagnie.

Bien que le brun ne parlait pas beaucoup, préférant écouter ou rire poliment à chaque mauvaise blague de l'Uzumaki, il apprécia sa compagnie et ne regretta nullement de l'avoir rencontré dans ces circonstances aussi désastreuses.

La chaleur qui émanait naturellement du blond semblait chasser inconsciemment la froideur de la solitude qu'il éprouvait continuellement, lui arrachant même quelques francs sourires à quelques moments de leur discussion animée. Inconsciemment, il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Pourtant le brun savait que trop bien que chaque chose avait malheureusement une fin . . .

-Il faut que j'y aille, hoqueta le blond lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, réalisant enfin qu'il avait un tuteur, à tendance « mère poule » excessivement protecteur, qui l'attendait en se rongeant les sangs à la maison. Merci pour tout, Sasuke.

-Tu devrais passer la nuit ici Naruto. Saoul comme tu es, tu ne pourras pas faire un seul pas dehors sans tomber à plein ventre sur le trottoir, fit remarquer l'Uchiwa d'un petit sourire moqueur en désignant de son doigt la petite table basse du salon ou s'entassait plusieurs bouteilles de bière vides.

Sasuke, ayant encore ses esprits puisqu'il supportait assez bien les effets de l'alcool, se demanda intérieurement comment l'Uzumaki avait réussi à ingurgiter toute cette quantité de boisson sans tomber dans un profond coma éthylique. S'en était carrément effrayant.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, assura le blond en se levant, titubant, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça pour m... .

-Attention !

L'Uchiwa se leva à temps pour rattraper Naruto, ce dernier étant complètement dans les vapes et donc incapable de marcher correctement sans perdre l'équilibre. Seulemnt le brun avait sous estimé le poids de l'Uzumaki, même étant de carrure moins forte que ce dernier, ce qui les entraina tous deux au sol dans un bruit sourd.

A califourchon sur le blond dans une position des plus explicites, Sasuke n'y prêta d'abord pas attention, lâchant un juron avant de demander d'une voix inquiète:

-Naruto, ca va ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse de L'Uzumaki, aux yeux clos et à la respiration irrégulière, le brun approcha son visage de son oreille.

-Naruto ? Murmura le brun d'une voix à présent chaude et profonde en rapprochant son corps de celui déjà chaud du blond par l'alcool.

Sa voix provoqua un long frisson tout au long du corps de Naruto qui laissa échapper un petit hoquet avant d'ouvrir ses yeux humides en face des yeux remplis d'une lueur inconnue du brun.

Pendant une minute qui sembla longue comme l'éternité, ils se fixèrent presque sensuellement dans un silence seulement entrecoupé faiblement par leurs respirations haletantes et enrouées.

Tout en observant les moindres détails du visage candide et terriblement mignon de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke sentit une chaleur à la fois douce et violente se nicher graduellement dans son entrejambe, réalisant à quel point le blond était désirable. Bien sur il l'avait déjà remarqué au bar au il l'avait observé de loin, mais maintenant de plus près, c'était totalement différent. Peut être était-ce à cause de ses cheveux blonds mouillés plaqués sensuellement sur sa peau tannée ou de ses yeux langoureux, mais Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle envie de s'envoyer en l'air depuis bien longtemps. Depuis toujours il avait mis beaucoup de personnes dans son lit, homme ou femme, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ce désir qu'il ressentait actuellement avec aucun autre de ses partenaires. Seul un petit rempart moralisateur l'empêchait de dévorer avidement ce blond en dessous de lui, totalement confus, et qui semblait totalement s'offrir avec son attitude lascive.

Pourtant , Sasuke était une personne qui n'arrivait indéniablement pas à résister à l'appel de ses hormones, son manque de pratique actuelle du fait de son emploi du temps récemment chargé ainsi que l'absence de sa petite amie en Chine pour le tournage d'un nouveau film n'arrangeant pas les choses .

Une fois de plus son corps prit le contrôle, faisant lentement approcher son visage du visage de l'Uzumaki.

Ce dernier, l'esprit embrumé et hypnotisé par l'alcool, sentait sa vue défaillir à chaque minute qui passait, brouillant sa perception de l'environnement à demi-éclairé qui l'entourait.

Une chaleur inconnue et enivrante appuyée contre son aine le ramena doucement vers la réalité, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'il aperçu le visage de Sasuke approcher dangereusement de ses lèvres, que Naruto ferma lentement les yeux. Sans s'y opposer et ne pensant pas une seule seconde aux conséquences qu'auraient ses actes, il se laissa totalement aller aux plaisirs qui commençait graduellement à l'envahir dans cette nuit qui s'annonçait des plus torrides . . .

**A suivre** . . .

Sasuke : Oh . . . Ca sent le lemon à plein nez ça . . .

Naruto : Ouais . . . Mais bon, on ne va pas s'en plaindre . . .

Auteur : C'est vrai, vous avez raison mes bishos ! Mais bon, vous verrez par vous-même dans une petite semaine ce que je vous réserve XD !

Sasuke et Naruto : Et c'est censé nous rassurer ca ?

Auteur : Jamais dit ca, moi ! XD

Sasuke et Naruto : Je me disais aussi . . . C'était trop beau pour être vrai . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

AGirl : Contente que mon chapitre t'ai plue ! Oui des trucs, des trucs bien pervers surtout dans ce chapitre ! Et ça sera pas le seul . . . Niark XD ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ta review ! A plus !

Hasu no Hana : Ouais, le retour de ma Hana-chan XD ! Si, si y'aura un lemon mais ça veut pas dire que je ne vais pas les torturer un peu avant ! Où serait le plaisir sinon ? XD (part dans un rire horriblement diabolique et pervers tandis que les persos s'éclipsent sur la pointe des pieds) Bon, merci pour tes deux reviews et à la prochaine ! Bisous XD !

NightYuki : Oui, y'a un lemon ! (et ça sera pas le seul :D ) Enfin tu verras par toi-même XD ! Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review ! A pluch !

Naruto-girl : Yo naru-girl-chan ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Je ne pense pas que Naru-chan aurait été très d'accord pour les types violeurs aux toilettes XD, il a déjà tellement souffert le pauvre . . . Et ce n'est pas fini ! MOAUHAHAHAHA XD ! Ben faut un peu remercier Kiba, s'il n'avait pas laissé Naru seul, il aurait jamais rencontré Sasu, donc y'aurai pas eu d'histoire ! Oui, Sasu n'est pas très fidèle . . . Enfin, ça dépend des cas . . . Mais t verra que ce défaut va lui apporter plein de problèmes par la suite ! Mais, je n'en dirai pas plus, tu verras XD ! Niark ! Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

LoveSasuke! : Merci pour tes 4 reviews ! Je suis contente que mon histoire et style d'écriture te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimera autant ce chapitre ! A plus et encore merci !

Voici pour vous le chapitre 3 ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture, et à dans une semaine !

**Chapitre 3**

Kabuto était un homme tout à fait comme les autres.

Lors de ses journées, il occupait brillamment le poste d'assistant du professeur de science, un certain Orochimaru, au lycée Konoha.

Gentil, poli, même Orochimaru lui mettait « malencontreusement » la main aux fesses et serviable, Kabuto était la coqueluche des élèves et des professeurs de l'établissement, charmant quiconque le croisait par ses sourires candides.

Bref, Kabuto était le genre d'homme à qui n'importe qui lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession.

Enfin, ça ce n'était qu'en apparence.

Car la nuit, le jeune homme arborait sa réelle personnalité, tordue et perverse, pour exercer avec brio son second emploi inconnu aux yeux de tous. Un métier haï de certains, adulé des autres et souvent de la plus grande difficulté : détective privé.

Mais pourquoi donc détective privé ?

Peut être parce que c'était un des seuls emplois ou Kabuto pouvait être impitoyable et cruel sans ressentir la moindre once de remord ou de compassion.

Cela allait à ses sourires narquois quand il vendait à un homme politique important la preuve que son rival souscrivait des pots de vins, ou a ses réflexions cyniques sur l'amour quand, employé par Madame, il surprenait monsieur au détour d'une ruelle vide en train de s'adonner sans vergogne à des activités sexuelles douteuses et immorales.

Vil, sadique, sans pitié. Voila ce que pensaient de lui ses collègues du métier.

Inutile de préciser que ces derniers auraient vendus sans hésiter leur âme au Diable pour être aussi doué que cet homme, « l'espion à lunettes » comme ils le surnommaient à leurs heures perdues .

Car Kabuto était indéniablement bon, très bon dans ce métier qu'il exerçait avec une perfection incomparable. Sa réputation avait fait le tour de Tokyo, sous des pseudonymes toujours différents afin de conserver le secret si durement préservé de sa double vie, et il était rapidement l'homme incontournable pour la moindre affaire pour les personnes qui avaient le luxe de se payer ses services coûteux.

Aujourd'hui encore à une heure tardive de la nuit, Kabuto était en service.

En effet il avait été engagé quelques jours auparavant par une personne très riche et célèbre pour exercer son activité favorite : la filature.

Dans le froid glacial de cette nuit d'Automne, Kabuto était adossé à la fenêtre d'un appartement vide du quartier chic de Ginza, son précieux appareil photo en main.

Tout en buvant une gorgée de café brûlant, il observait à travers l'objectif un spectacle des plus intéressant dans l'appartement en face.

Savourant encore les plaisirs insoupçonnés de son cher et tendre métier, Kabuto songea intérieurement, un sourire particulièrement diabolique aux lèvres, que les gens étaient bien idiots de ne pas fermer leurs rideaux quand ils s'adonnaient à des activités « intimes » . . .

Dans le vaste duplex du célèbre mannequin Sasuke Uchiwa, le calme était toujours présent.

En effet le brun ne supportait pas le bruit, et de ce fait inviter des personnes chez lui, sauf pour de rares exceptions son manager qui s'incrustait dans son domicile pour lui parler de la prochaine prise de photo ou de rendez vous.

Pourtant cette nuit là, le silence froid avait étrangement laissé place à des râles et des gémissements entremêlés, s'amplifiant graduellement à chaque minute qui passait, provenant de la chambre à coucher de l'occupant des lieux, située au second étage.

Dans cette pièce, décorée avec goût et éclairée d'une petite lampe de chevet, Sasuke se trouvait à califourchon dans une position des plus explicites sur son hôte Naruto Uzumaki, tous deux à moitié nus, s'embrassant fiévreusement comme si leur vie en dépendait.

N'importe qui les ayant vu une heure auparavant au salon en train de bavarder joyeusement comme les meilleurs amis du monde, buvant par ci par là quelques bouteilles de bière, n'aurait jamais cru cette scène possible. Pourtant il ne fallait pas sous estimer le pouvoir rapide et insoupçonné de l'alcool.

Ainsi, emportés par l'élan de l'ivresse, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas tardés à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant langoureusement, éparpillant au passage leurs vêtements ,devenus à présent horriblement gênant , tout le long du chemin qui menait vers la chambre à coucher .

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'est que l'Uchiwa n'avait pas perdu de temps pour soulager ses hormones qui s'étaient brusquement éveillés au contact de l'alcool. Déjà charmé par la beauté du blond lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué par hasard dans son bar habituel, il était à présent littéralement en ébullition devant le corps halé et nu de l'Uzumaki qui s'offrait à lui pour le reste de la nuit. Son membre douloureusement dressé se frottait contre celui en même état du blond, leur provoquant mutuellement des spasmes de plaisir, et l'encourageant à aller plus vite et surtout plus loin.

Naruto, haletant dans un rythme anarchique de grandes bouffées d'air, poussa un long soupir d'aise lorsque la langue brûlante de désir du brun quitta son cou marqué de suçons pour se diriger lentement vers son torse fin et musclé, le léchant sur toute sa surface. Ce dernier finit par lever son regard empli de désir vers son amant, le regardant se tordre de plaisir, les mains moites cramponnées sur le drap blanc, l'emplissant d'un sentiment de satisfaction intense. Il souria fièrement, particulièrement ravi de le mettre dans un tel état de jouissance avant même d'être passé aux choses sérieuses.

Car Sasuke était doué au sexe, c'était une vérité indéniable que pensaient ses nombreux amants d'une nuit qui s'étaient inlassablement succédés les uns après les autres sur son lit.

Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ce plaisir avant même d'être réellement passé à l'action, cette furieuse envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

-Naruto, grogna Sasuke en enlevant d'un geste impatient le boxer orange de l'Uzumaki, le jetant sans parcimonie sur le sol avant de faire de même avec le sien, dévoilant son membre en érection apparente .

Ce geste n'effraya pas le blond, pourtant n'ayant jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec un homme auparavant, plongé dans le même état d'impatience et d'écxitation de son amant, n'attendant plus que de le sentir plus profondément en lui . Son vœu fut exaucé quand il sentit les doigts préalablement lubrifiés de salive pénétrer imperceptiblement dans son intimité, lui arrachant un vif cri de douleur. Cri qui s'amplifia grandement lorsque les doigts pales et fins laissèrent place à la hampe de chair beaucoup plus volumineuse du brun, entrant lentement dans son intimité chaude et étroite. Cependant Naruto se surprit à ressentir des vagues déferlantes de plaisir lorsque l'Uchiwa commença doucement à onduler son bassin. Voir l'Uzumaki dans un état second dominé par le plaisir ne laissa pas indifférent Sasuke, accélérant sans prévenir ses coups de reins en coordination parfaite avec ceux de son amant

La chambre fut rapidement plongée dans une chaleur moite et étouffante, des râles rauques et graves résonnant à travers les murs jusqu'à que le brun ne se déverse dans un dernier effort à l'intérieur de son amant, ce dernier en faisant également de même, son sperme giclant sur le torse pale de son amant.

Perdu dans le plaisir de la jouissance finale, Naruto laissa le sommeil et la fatigue s'emparer brusquement de lui, le faisant tomber mollement sur le lit couvert de sueur et de fluides corporels.

La dernière image qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans une profonde inconscience, ce fut Sasuke qui, souriant tendrement, s'approcha de lui pour donner un dernier baiser empli de douceur et d'affection.

_-Sasuke ._ . .

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit ses yeux quelques heures plus tard, il fut ébloui par les rayons du soleil matinaux qui filtraient par la fenêtre et inondaient de la pièce désordonnée aux murs orange. Se redressant lentement de son lit défait, à moitié endormi, son regard azur se posa sur les manches de son pyjama aux motifs enfantins avant de se perdre à la contemplation des moindres recoins de sa chambre à coucher.

-Un rêve ?

Maugréant contre un mal de tête et de rein épouvantable et surtout d'origine inconnue, l'Uzumaki se dirigea à pas traînants vers la salle de bain pour asperger abondamment son visage d'eau, pour ainsi effacer définitivement les images de son rêve de la veille qui défilait inlassablement dans son esprit.

Un simple rêve en fin de compte . . . Pourtant cela avait l'air tellement réel que s'en était troublant !

Naruto aurait juré avoir réellement et intensément senti les mains et la langue de ce Sasuke, qui en définitive n'existait que dans l'univers étrange de son subconscient, parcourant, effleurant, léchant la moindre partie érogène de son corps pour l'entrainer dans une jouissance ultime. . .

-_RAAAHHH !! Mais à quoi je pense ! C'est un rêve ! Seulement un putain de rêve ! Ce n'est pas comme si je regrettais que ça ne soit pas vraiment arrivé_ ! S'entêta de penser le blond tout en secouant vivement son visage rouge brique ._Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ces conneries_ !

Se débarrassant une fois pour toutes de ces pensées qui commençaient dangereusement à se « répercuter » sur son membre à vif, l'Uzumaki emprunta le couloir vide en direction du salon.

Même si cette journée de week end ne commençait pas comme d'habitude, le blond étant rarement sujet aux rêves érotiques, ce dernier comptait continuer cette matinée comme toutes les autres. C'est-à-dire prendre un bon petit déjeuner copieux avec sont tuteur Umino Iruka avant, si le cœur lui en dit, de projeter une quelconque sortie avec ses amis l'après midi . . .

Cependant, il n'était définitivement pas au bout de ses surprises.

En effet à peine arrivé au salon, une scène des plus inattendues s'offrit à lui, lui faisant décrocher la machoire :

Assis confortablement sur le canapé de couleur foncée, Iruka babillait joyeusement, les joues légèrement roses, avec un bel homme assis dangereusement près de lui. Ce dernier, les cheveux gris malgré son jeune age, arborait une attitude à la fois nonchalante et perverse vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur, lui souriant d'une manière on ne peut plus explicite. Regard qui n'échappa pas à Naruto, bouillonnant intérieurement, qui le classa immédiatement dans sa liste noire de types- pervers- et- louches- qui- ne- doivent -pas –poser- leurs- mains- sur- Iruka.

Car le blond, animé d'un sentiment d'amour familial très fort envers son tuteur, mettait un point d'honneur à vouloir prendre soin de lui comme lui-même faisait toujours. Ainsi, il surveillait d'un œil attentif les rares prétendants qui essayaient de mettre le grappin sur Iruka, estimant que ce dernier était trop gentil et naïf pour se rendre compte que la plupart d'entre eux ne désiraient de lui que son joli petit cul.

Vrai ou pas , cette attitude digne d'un enfant jaloux et capricieux n'énervait pas tellement le brun, plutôt attendri par cette marque d'affection, même si cela faisait presque toujours fuir ses prétendants, rendant sa vie amoureuse quasi inexistante.

-Iruka . . . .

Ce dernier tourna immédiatement son visage vers celui renfrogné de son fileuil.

A sa simple vue, dans un sanglot étouffé, il se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, le serrant si fort qu'il était sur le point de l'étouffer.

-Naruto ! J'étais si inquiet ! Se lamenta Iruka d'une voix tremblante, des larmes naissantes aux yeux. Quand j'ai appris que tu allais te faire tuer dans ce bar, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher ! Finit-il d'une voix douloureusement étranglée en serrant encore plus le blond, décontenancé et hagard, contre son cœur.

Ce dernier se libéra gentiment de l'étreinte du brun, estimant qu'à ce train là ses cotes allaient définitivement finir par se briser en mille morceaux, avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur son tuteur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il, visiblement perdu dans les dires du brun. De quoi parle tu, Iruka ?

-Tu . . . Tu ne te rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, Naruto ? Interrogea t-il d'une voix grave entrecoupée d'un reniflement bruyant. Vraiment rien ?

L'Uzumaki leva un sourcil, fouillant dans les bribes de sa mémoire confuse et brouillé de la veille, avant de secouer la tête négativement.

-Tu t'es fait agresser dans un bar de Shinjuku, expliqua lentement Iruka dans une grimace, comme si le fait de raconter ce qui s'était passé le replongeait de nouveau dans le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu la veille. Heureusement un charmant jeune homme t'a sauvé et . . . .

Le reste de ses paroles ne furent pas entendues par le blond, son cerveau ayant brusquement cessé toute activité cérébrale à l'entente des mots « charmant » et « jeune homme ».

Il ne remarqua même pas la mine inquiète de son tuteur qui le fixait, tandis que des images de son rêve passaient à une allure folle devant ses yeux écarquillés au maximum.

Rêve qui en fait était entièrement vrai. . . .

-Oh putain ! S'écria brusquement le blond à haute et intelligible voix en plaquant violemment sa main sur la bouche, le teint extrêmement pâle.

-Naruto ? Ca ne va pas ?

L'Uzumaki, tremblant furieusement de toute part, se força à sourire, ne voulant pas inquiéter inutilement son tuteur, avant de détourner son visage vers l'invité inconnu qui les scrutait d'un air intéressé.

-Et c'est qui lui ? Demanda désagréablement le blond en le pointant du doigt, indifférent au regard accusateur que lui lançait Iruka, totalement scandalisé par son manque apparent de tact et de politesse.

-Naruto ! Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à l'homme qui t'a gentiment ramené ici après que tu te sois évanoui !

Naruto écarquilla ses yeux, visiblement surpris.

-Quoi . . . ?

-Ce n'est pas grave Iruka-san, assura l'homme d'une voix mielleuse qui fit frissonner l'Uzumaki. Je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi, Naruto-kun. En effet comme l'a précisé ton charmant tuteur, je t'ai ramené de la maison de Sasuke-kun jusqu'à chez toi.

A l'entente du nom de Sasuke, Naruto entrouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais fut rapidement interrompu par les paroles d'Iruka :

-Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissant Kakashi-san, remercia humblement le brun en s'inclinant légèrement devant le bienfaiteur de son précieux filleul. Je suis désolé de vois avoir causé tant d'ennuis à un homme aussi occupé que vous.

Kakashi lâcha un petit rire franc, avant de lui répondre d'une voix terriblement charmeuse et suave :

-Pas du tout, pas du tout puisque j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer un aussi bel homme que vous ! Je n'ai donc rien à regretter, croyez moi ! Finit-il avec un petit clin d'œil pervers qui fit glousser Iruka comme une jeune lycéenne, les joues en feu par cette aimable flatterie.

Commencent à se sentir terriblement oppressé par cette atmosphère chargée de tensions sexuelles, Naruto toussota audiblement pour faire part de sa présence ; présence qui visiblement avait été lointainement oubliée par les deux hommes, plus occupés à se regarder langoureusement qu'a faire attention à lui.

-Non pas que ça me gène que vous vous draguiez devant moi bien sur, lança le blond ironiquement, mais est ce que je peux vous parler Kakashi ? Finit-il d'une voix plus menaçante, faisant longuement soupirer le gris, visiblement déçu d'avoir été interrompu en si agréable activité.

Iruka, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, bredouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « je vais aller préparer du thé » avant de se diriger précipitamment vers la cuisine.

Devant le regard plus que noir de l'Uzumaki, Kakashi interrompit brusquement la contemplation du postérieur ferme et musclé du brun pour concentrer son attention, à regret, sur le blond qui venait de prendre place près de lui.

-Alors que me veux tu ? Demanda t-il d'une voix lasse qui ne cachait pas du tout son profond ennui et exaspération à son égard.

Naruto n'y tint pas compte, se raclant légèrement la gorge avant de demander le plus aimablement possible :

-Alors si je comprends bien, c'est vous qui m'avez ramené ici ? Je pensais que j'étais chez ce Sasuke, non ?

-Oui, mais comme Sasuke devait aller à son travail ce matin, il m'a chargé personnellement de te ramener chez toi. Comme tu avais ta carte d'étudiant dans ta poche, ça n'a pas été difficile de connaître ton adresse.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, complètement dépité. Au boulot qu'il disait ?

Alcool, violence, sexe avec un adulte . . .

Décidément tous les remparts moralisateurs que Iruka lui avait enseignés depuis son enfance avaient brusquement été brisés par cette folle nuit d'hier soir !

Pestant intérieurement contre cet anniversaire plus que maudit, Naruto ne remarqua même pas le regard amusé de Kakashi posé sur lui. Ce dernier ria intérieurement en imaginant la réaction du blond s'il lui avait dit que Sasuke avait été prêt à annuler un important rendez vous avec un photographe étranger seulement pour raccompagner l'Uzumaki chez lui et pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Le gris se rappelait encore, après voir été appelé aux aurores, quand il s'était rendu à l'appartement de l'Uchiwa et qu'il y fut grandement surpris.

Non pas parce qu'il avait vu un blond profondément endormi dans le lit du brun, connaissant par cœur la libido très « éveillée » de l'Uchiwa ainsi que ses tendances d'infidélité à sa petite amie actuelle, l'actrice Ino Yamanaka, pour qui il n'éprouvait pas une once d'amour .

Non, ce qui avait surpris Kakashi, c'était de voir avec quelle tendresse inconnue de tous Sasuke regardait le blond aux bras de Morphée, caressant amoureusement ses cheveux d'or entre ses doigts pales. Regard qui s'était immédiatement transformé en froideur habituelle lorsqu'il remarqua la présence du manger dans sa chambre.

Depuis quand l'Uchiwa, réputé pour être terriblement odieux et insensible avec ses partenaires d'une nuit, les jetant presque dehors après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, agissait-il avec autant d'égard et de gentillesse ?

Ce Naruto avait décidément un étrange pouvoir sur les personnes qu'il rencontrait, songea distraitement Kakashi en se remémorant une discussion avec l'Uchiwa ou ce dernier lui parlait d'un vide inlassablement présent dans son cœur. . .

-Et vous, commença le blond d'une voix lointaine, interrompant ainsi ses pensées. Vous êtes son grand frère ?

-Non, répondit Kakashi avec un sourire empli cette fois de réelle sympathie à son égard. Il en a déjà un, moi je suis son manager et ami.

Naruto fronça ses sourcils, visiblement stupéfait.

-Son manager ? Comment ça son manager ?

Kakashi écarquilla légèrement les yeux, plus que surpris que Naruto ne voie pas de quoi il parlait. Sasuke aurait-il omis de lu faire part de ce petit détail quand ils se sont rencontrés la veille ? Lui qui manquait pourtant jamais une occasion de se vanter à ses conquêtes de son métier ? Se pourrait-il que . . .

-Sasuke ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ?

-Non, répondit abruptement Naruto, sentant son rythme cardiaque brusquement s'accélérer, appréhendant inconsciemment la réponse du gris.

Il sembla à Naruto que son cœur fit une chute vertigineuse et sans fin lorsque Kakashi répondit simplement à sa question :

-C'est un mannequin. Le célèbre mannequin Sasuke Uchiwa.

Kabuto sortait du lycée Konoha après une journée difficile.

Non pas que le fait d'assister le professeur Orochimaru était particulièrement dur, son rôle étant relativement simple et les élèves plutôt calme sous peine de subir les foudres de leur professeur, non.

La chose la plus inquiétante était plutôt quand il se retrouvait seul avec Orochimaru et que ce dernier le draguait ouvertement malgré ses refus vaguement bafouillés , ces derniers ne faisant visiblement pas effet contre le professeur pervers et sadique qui le trouvait parfaitement à son goût .

Aujourd'hui encore, Kabuto avait été sur le point d'être pris sur le bureau de la salle des cours avant d'être brusquement sauvé par une jeune élève, revenant demander des explications du cours, les interrompant brusquement.

Ne faisant nullement attention à la jeune fille, une certaine Hinata Hyuga, gisant par terre dans son propre sang, le jeune homme en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement, loin des ardeurs du professeur.

Arrivé au parking de l'établissement, son portable rententissa brusquement, le faisant narquoisement sourire lorsqu'il reconnu le numéro affiché.

-Allô ?

-_**C'est moi**_, répondit une voix glacée, métallique, à l'autre bout du fil. _**Alors**_ ?

-Il semblerait, murmura Kabuto d'une voix traînante et cynique, que vous aviez raison.

La personne au téléphone conserva un silence terriblement long et froid avant de répondre :

-_**Bien. Il semblerait qu'il soit temps pour moi d'agir**_.

**A suivre . . . **

Auteur : Voili , voilou un chapitre de fait !

Sasuke : Le lemon était un peu court, non ?

Naruto : Oui, ça nous laisse sur notre faim. . . . --

Auteur : Normal, c'est un avant goût pour le lemon final XD !

Sasuke et Naruto : Sadique . . . .

Auteur : XD

Kabuto : Et qui est cette personne avec qui je me suis entretenu au téléphone ?

Auteur : Oh ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il faut que j'y aille ! A dans une semaine ! XD

Sasuke, Naruto et Kabuto : Je me disais aussi . . . Ca aurait été trop beau . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Hasu no Hana : Yo Hana-chan ! Heureusement que tu me pardonne, qu'est ce j'aurais fait sans une de mes lectrices préférées !! Par contre ils sont méchants, Sasu et Naru de te torturer ainsi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, pour me venger, je les torturerai encore plus sadiquement et fourbement dans la suite ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis vilaiiiiiine ! MOUAUHAHAHAHAHAH XD ! Sinon les médocs, je peux t'en donner si tu veux, je pense qu'on a le même traitement pour la folie perverse et déjantée ! MOUAHAHAHA XD ! Bon mode calmant now ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! A plus ma Hana-chan ! Bisous !

NightYuki : Re ! Heureuse que pour l'instant ça te plaise, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! XD Sinon, je me joins aussi à toi en pom pom girl, ça a l'air amusant ! XD Sinon, merci pour ta review !

AgiRl : Je suis contente que ce court lemon (j'ai fait exprès XD) t'a plue ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements et pour ta review ! Voici ce nouveau chapitre pour toi dans l'espoir qu'il te plaira également ! A dans une semaine !

loveyaoi7 : Contente que ma fic t'ai plue ! Par contre je ne préfère pas te parler des sentiments de Sakura, tu les comprendras par toi-même par la suite XD ! A plus et merci pour ta review !

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et celles qui me laissent des reviews. Ca m'encourage beaucoup et ça aide à m'améliorer (clin d'œil à Alysma :D). Voici pour vous le chapitre 4, qui j'espère vous plaira également ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 **

Kiba n'était pas une personne qu'on pouvait qualifier de « difficile ».

Il était plutôt agréable et sympathique, nullement capricieux ou désagréable, et tant qu'on ne l'énervait pas sérieusement, comme le faisait narquoisement sa sœur aînée à ses heures perdues, il était un fort bon compagnon.

Bien qu'il y avait une multitude de choses qu'il aimait, le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il y avait également une liste interminable de choses qu'il n'aimait pas.

La majeure partie de ces choses faisaient partie d'une manière ou d'une autre de son lycée, le lycée Konoha, tantôt aimé, tantôt hai, comme pour exemple, pour n'en citer que quelque uns : le caractère de cochon du proviseur à forte poitrine Tsunade, la nourriture quasi immangeable de la cantine, et bien sur le meilleur pour la fin, les tristement célèbres cours de sciences du professeur Orochimaru.

Sur ce dernier point, tout les élèves s'accordaient à dire que l'Inuzuka avait tout à fait raison de détester grandement tout comme eux ce cours maudit, pour lequel ils offriraient leurs âmes au Diable pour y échapper, ne serait ce qu'une fois dans l'année.

En effet, ce qu'abhorraient les élèves n'était pas le contenu du cours, parfaitement expliqué d'un point de vue tout à fait objectif, mais plutôt celui qui l'enseignait. Car Orochimaru, en plus d'avoir une physionomie de serpent qui s'accordait tout à fait avec sa personnalité vile et sadique, terrorisait littéralement tous ceux qui croisaient son regard sombre et menaçant.

Il prenait toujours plaisir à malmener fourbement ses élèves ne manquant évidemment pas une seule occasion de les humilier en plein cours devant les regards de la classe, trop apeurée pour oser intervenir d'une manière telle quelle.

Inutile de préciser que cet état d'esprit était le même pour ses collègues de travail qui l'évitaient le plus possible, tentant inlassablement de parler de son cas à la direction.

Cependant ils surent bien vite qu'être un des amis d'enfance de la proviseur présentait quelques avantages qui étaient définitivement loin d'être négligeables . . .

Bref, en raison de ces cours qui étaient placés sous le signe de la terreur profonde, la salle de cours du professeur de sciences étaient profondément silencieux, bercés sa voie traînante et menaçante et par le bruit des claquements des dents des élèves qui n'aspiraient qu'a entendre le doux son de la sonnerie, libératrice de leur calvaire récurent.

Pourtant il semblait que même la montre accrochée sur le mur de la salle de science était du coté d'Orochimaru, semblait se moquer perfidement d'eux en transformant les secondes en minutes et les minutes en heures .

Ainsi le seul moment de répit qu'il leur était offert, c'était lorsque l'assistant du professeur, le charmant et aimable Kabuto, était présent pendant le cours. Il se faisait presque toujours ouvertement dragué par celui qu'on appelait le « serpent » avant d'être entraîné, contre sa volonté, par ce dernier dans le corridor de la salle pour un long moment sous le regard indigné des élèves qui appréciaient particulièrement le jeune homme aux lunettes .

Mais c'était lui ou eux, n'est ce pas ?

Cependant Kiba aurait mille fois préféré endurer héroïquement dix cours de sciences d'affilées plutôt que de subir ce qu'il était arrivé lors de sa venue matinale et habituelle au lycée.

En effet, à peine eut-il franchi le seuil de l'établissement, soupirant comme toujours à l'idée de perdre son temps dans des cours inlassablement ennuyeux, il sentit des ondes meurtrières dangereusement proches de son dos . Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour deviner qui était la personne à l'origine de ce déferlement titanesque de fureur, avant de se retourner vers cette dernière en déglutissant difficilement en songeant à ce qui risquait peut être de lui arriver.

-Salut Naruto ! Lança t-il en se forçant un sourire tremblant tandis que ses sueurs froides se multiplièrent à une allure folle au fur et à mesure que l'Uzumaki se rapprochait dangereusement de lui , le visage déformé par la colère .

-Espèce ce connard, grogna t-il entre ses dents comme unique réponse à la salutation de son prétendu meilleur ami tout en avançant près du brun, raccourcissant ainsi la distance de sécurité entre eux,faisant rapprocher inexorablement ce dernier ce dernier du mur aussi blanc que son visage .

Malgré que son esprit était sombrement occupé à réfléchir intérieurement à un testament en vue de sa mort peut être imminente, Kiba réussit néanmoins à songer péniblement que la colère de son meilleur ami à son égard était tout à fait justifiée.

Après tout n'avait-il pas été le plu beau des salauds le propre jour de son anniversaire ?

N'avait-il pas été celui qui, après l'avoir presque obligé à venir avec lui dans un bar du quartier animé de Shinjku pour fêter cet événement, l'avait totalement laissé à l'écart au profit de la compagnie de quelques une de ses connaisances qu'il y avait par hasard rencontrés ?

De toute façon, à présent, vu le degré anormalement élevé de contrariété du blond, Kiba jugea qu'il aurait été inutile de lui préciser qu'il s'était profondément inquiété de sa brusque disparition après être partit aux toilettes de l'établissement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'Inuzuka n'aurait même pas pu le stipuler de tout façon puisqu'il fut contrait a silence par les yeux menaçants de Naruto, le dissuadant ainsi d'ouvrir sa bouche pour formuler des excuses présentables, qui le plaqua violemment contre le mur en le saisissant sans douceur par le col de son uniforme.

-KIBA INUZUKA, JE VAIS TE TUER !

Cette phrase menace eue plus pour effet d'agrandir au maximum les yeux du brun plutôt que de lui faire ressentir une peur lui tirailler les entrailles. En effet ce dernier ne comprenait décidément pas le degré inexpliqué de l'Uzumaki. Certes, il n'avait pas agi de la meilleure des manières, chose qu'il ne niait absolument pas, mais récolter autant de fureur à cause d'une simple faute alors que d'habitude le blond avait passé outre pour beaucoup plus grave dans leur jeunesse, ça c'était vraiment exagéré !

Ce n'était pas comme si Naruto s'était fait agresser dans les toilettes avant de s'être fait enlever par un pervers qui la violé jusqu'au bout de la nuit tout de même !

Si . . . ?

-C'est bon Naruto, soupira longuement le brun en se frottant la tête d'un air profondément ennuyé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'était arrivé un truc grave en mon absence quand tu as . . .

Ses paroles nonchalantes et irréfléchies furent soudainement remplacées par un petit grognement de douleur quand le blond resserra sans crier gare son emprise brutale avant de cracher violemment :

-Ne te fous pas de moi, Kiba ! Articula t-il d'une voix dangereusement traînante qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le brun. Si tu ne m'avais pas laissé seul hier soir, je n'aurai jamais . . .

-Jamais quoi ?

Sa question abrupte eue pour effet immédiat de faire violemment rougir Naruto, laissant malencontreusement échapper un hoquet, témoignant de sa profonde gêne à l'allusion soudaine de ce sujet particulièrement délicat. Kiba profit de ce moment d'égarement qui se répercutait dans ses gestes pour se débarrasser de son emprise et se reculer de lui.

Néanmoins, contrairement à l'ordre donné auparavant par son cerveau et qui lui sommait de s'enfuir immédiatement jusqu'à que le blond ne se calme, l'Inuzuka préféra au contraire se rapprocher un peu plus du visage rouge de son meilleur ami.

Son sentiment de crainte alors remplacé par une profonde curiosité, le brun s'empressa de demander prudemment à l'Uzumaki :

-Naruto, commença t-il lentement d'une voix basse et grave, son cœur accélérant brusquement ses battements contre sa poitrine à l'idée que quelque chose soit réellement arrivé à son meilleur ami par sa faute . Dis moi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kiba aurait juré avoir aperçu l'Uzumaki légèrement frémir, mais ce dernier garda cependant un long silence buté, le visage ne pouvant nullement dévoiler ses pensées et surtout la réponse qu'appréhendait plus que tout le brun. D'autant plus que connaissant le caractère entêté et impulsif du blond, il n'en tirerait probablement rien . . .

-Excuse moi vieux, murmura t-il sincèrement en baissant son visage à la fois dépité et triste. Sincèrement, tu méritais mieux pour ton anniversaire. J'ai tout gâche, excuse moi, finit-il en commençant à s'éloigner de l'Uzumaki, ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés, légèrement surpris de l'attitude soudaine de son meilleur ami qui ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.

Contre toute attente, le brun fut brusquement stoppé dans ses mouvements, tout au long du couloir, par la voix forte du blond qui l'interpella. Kiba, sans nullement réfléchir à la raison qui aurait pu dissuader l'Uzumaki de ne plus lui adresser la parole après ce qu'il lui avait fait, se retourna vers lui.

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto se racla la gorge, arborant un sourire rayonnant sous le regard interloqué de l'Inuzuka, avant de dire joyeusement :

-Si tu veux te faire pardonner, lança t-il dans un petit clin d'œil en s'apprêtant à s'en aller, tu as grandement intérêt de m'inviter à Ichikaru ce soir !

Kiba, encore étonné du brusque changement d'humeur de son meilleur ami, mit quelques instants avant de bien comprendre en totalité le sens des paroles de ce dernier. Il ne pu alors s'empêcher de lui répondre en le gratifiant d'un sourire sincère, réellement rassuré que ce dernier lui aie pardonné aussi facilement.

-OK, approuva t-il d'une voix claronnnte comme à son habitude. Mais tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier ?

Naruto cessa immédiatement de sourire, préférant mordre machinalement sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il réfléchissait très vite à ce qu'il devait faire.

Devait-il raconter à son meilleur ami ce qu'il était arrivé la veille à ce bar de Shinjuku ? Devait-il lui dire qu'après avoir été sauvé d'une agression par un charmant brun qui l'a ramené chez lui pour le soigner, finissant ainsi ensemble dans le même lit, il avait appris le lendemain, avec une belle gueule de bois, par un manager pervers que cet homme n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiwa, célèbre mannequin adulé au Japon par le gente féminine ?

-Désolé mon vieux, se contenta de répondre le blond, un sourire railleur aux lèvres, en empruntant le chemin opposé de l'Inuzuka. Mais tu n'en sauras rien, c'est ta punition !

Après tout, les secrets bien gardés n'avaient-il pas autant de charme que ceux dévoilés au grand jour ?

En tout cas ce n'était pas l'avis partagé par Kiba, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir pu délier la langue du blond, le regardant s'éloigner au loin à travers les couloirs.

-Sacré Naruto, songea t-il avec un petit sourire en s'apprêtant lui aussi à s'en aller du coté opposé.

Néanmoins son sourire ne fit pas long feu avant de laisser place à une grimace quand il se rappela avec dépit combien Naruto pouvait ingurgiter de bols de ramens de chez Ichikaru sans jamais être repu.

Décidément ce soir, il en allait avoir pour son argent . . .

* * *

Le cœur un peu plus léger après avoir mis les choses au clair avec son meilleur ami, Naruto emprunta avec entrain un chemin, à travers les couloirs remplis de groupe d'élèves qui bavardaient gaiement en se rendant à la cantine ou à l'extérieur pour déjeuner, qui menait vers la salle ou il avait l'habitude de passer l'heure du déjeuner avec ses deux meilleures amies et camarades de classe, Sakura Haruno et Hinata Hyuga.

Il espérait grandement que ce moment de détente qu'il allait passer à leurs cotés lui permettrait d'oublier les pensées bouillonnantes, occupant désespéramment tout l'espace disponible de son esprit, concernant de près ou de loin Sasuke.

Car même si tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux n'appartenait désormais plus qu'au passé et qu'il n'y avait probablement plus de chance qu'il ait à faire à lui, leur rencontre et tout ce qui s'y attachait défilait inlassablement dans sa tête comme un disque rayé . Avec des détails perçus avec une lenteur inexplicable, Naruto se rappelait du moment ou le brun l'avait sauvé de la noyade,invité aimablement chez lui,sympathisant devant une bonne bière, avant de brusquement l'embrasser fiévreusement contre le parquet de son appartement.

Mais il sembla pour l'Uzumaki qu'il n'avait jamais autant senti de sang affluer violemment dans ses joues quand il se remémora une phrase qu'il avait prononcé à l'Uchiwa après leur baiser passionné, ce dernier rompant doucement l'échange en bafouillant des excuses, prétextant d'un air horriblement embarrassé que ce geste n'avait été que le fruit regrettable de son alcoolisme avancé. . .

-_**Sasuke . . . S'il te plait, prends moi !**_

-OH, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! S'écria à haute voix le blond, sous le regard interloqué des élèves qui passèrent près de lui en constatant la rougeur accentué de son visage, horrifié par ce qu'il avait osé prononcer à intelligible voix avec autant d'audace et d'effronterie .

En plus qu'il n'avait pas vraiment une libido et une vie sexuelle très active, qu'il soulageait de temps à autres avec les quelques filles avec qui il était sortit, maintenant toute sa réputation en avait pris un coup avec ce genre d'attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas.

-Merde ! Grogna t-il en serrant fortement ses poings de rage, écoeuré par sa propre attitude.

Son regard sembla s'emplir imperceptiblement de tristesse quand il songea que Sasuke, auquel il avait gagné un réel respect et estime pendant leur discussion animée de la veille, devait à présent le prendre pour une espèce de pute de rabais qui baisait ostensiblement avec le premier venu .

Mais de toute façons cela n'avait plus aucune importance, se força t-il à croire en luttant contre les larmes de fureur et de frustration qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux azurs, puisque lui et l'Uchiwa ne se reverraient probablement plus jamais. Peut été même qu'a l'heure qu'il est l'Uchiwa devait l'avoir oublié dans un coin perdu de sa mémoire, comme si sa pauvre existence n'avait été qu'un grain de sable infime et insignifiant parmi un désert qui s'étale sans fin . . .

A cette idée, Naruto ressentit une forte douleur dans son torse, lui arrachant une horrible grimace.

Il attribua naïvement ce mal soudain et rapide à un nœud de coté, ne réalisant pas qu'elle provenait d'un organe vital plus haut que le lieu prétendu de cette douleur. . .

- . . . ruto ?

-Hein . . . ?

-Naruto !

Arraché de sa rêverie cauchemardesque par une voix lointaine et presque imperceptible, l'Uzumaki posa ses yeux sur son ancien amour, Sakura Haruno, qui le toisait d'un air visiblement inquiet.

-Naruto, reprit la rosée d'un air soucieux posant plus intensément son regard émeraude vers le visage pâle de son meilleur ami. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Naruto se força un sourire, à la fois heureux et peiné d'inquiéter inutilement l'Haruno sur ses problèmes existentiels dont il ne pouvait demander aucune aide pour tenter de les résoudre, avant de répondre d'une voix des plus assurée et convaincante :

-Rien du tout, tout va bien je t'assure Sakura-chan !

Cette dernière fronça ses sourcils d'un air mécontent, visiblement peu convaincue de son mensonge.

-Tu es sur ? Interrogea t-elle, légèrement suspicieuse en se rapprochant plus près de Naruto qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir avant d'inconsciemment reculer.

-Oui, répondit-il d'un petit mouvement de tête. Mais je suis très heureux que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Sakura-chan. Avant, tu ne te souciais jamais de moi, c'est pour cela que ça me fait très plaisir, Finit-il le en lui offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires, à la fois heureux et mélancolique.

Sakura ne pu s'empêcher d'arborer une mine abattue à la simple phrase du blond, sentant une tristesse infinie lui inonder le cœur tel les vagues qui s'abattent sur les roches, avant de d'entrouvrir légèrement la bouche pour prononcer timidement :

-Naruto. . .

Cependant ce dernier ne connut jamais la réponse de la phrase de la rosée, puisque cette dernière fut brusquement interrompue dans sa lancée par la voix haute et sonore qui s'éleva des hauts parleurs accrochés au plafond du couloir :

-_**L'élève Naruto Uzumaki de Terminale B est demandé par un visiteur à la salle des profs immédiatement**_.

-Hein ? Qui c'est qui me demande ? Demanda le blond en regardant distraitement les hauts parleurs, ne remarquant alors pas le visage empli de déception de Sakura qui s'éloigna de lui, intrigué et ne voyant pas du tout qui cela pouvait être.

Sakura se contenta d'hocher négligemment ses épaules en ouvrant la porte de la salle ou l'attendait pour déjeuner sa meilleure amie Hinata, lançant au passage :

-Tu devrais y aller, conseilla t-elle d'une voix étrange.Shizune-san à bien préciser « immédiatement », non ?

Naruto ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude de l'Haruno, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la salle des professeurs située dans l'aile opposée au lieu où il se trouvait actuellement.

Sakura ne le regarda pas partir, restant immobile et de dos à lui, serrant imperceptiblement avec un pincement au cœur petit objet enveloppé dans du papier kraft coloré et où prônait une carte ou était écrit les simples mots :

« _**Joyeux anniversaire avec un peu de retard. Sakura**_ »

* * *

Le chemin de l'aile nord à l'aile sud du lycée, là ou se trouvait la salle des professeurs, était un peu longue, ainsi pour passer le temps jusqu'à y arriver Naruto, un air songeur sur le visage, se demanda qui aurait bien pu prendre la peine d'aller le voir en plein cours.

Peut être que son tuteur Umino Iruka, tellement inquiet pour lui après son agression qu'il l'avait laissé à contrecoeur se rendre au lycée, venait lui rapporter un livre ou quelque chose d'autre qu'il avait oublié à la maison ?

-_Pas moyen_, songea le blond dans une moue boudeuse en se remémorant que son tuteur était actuellement en train de déjeuner avec le manager et pervers Hatake Kakashi quelque part en ville après avoir gentiment accepté son rendez vous malgré l'avis contraire de l'Uzumaki qui n'avait pas hésité ne seule seconde à flanquer littéralement le gris dehors.

Tout en maudissant intérieurement l'Hatake, lui promettant mille et unes souffrances digne même de l'esprit tordu d'Orochimaru, Naruto arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle des professeurs.

Lâchant un dernier soupir après avoir renoncé à deviner qui était venu le voir, l'Uzumaki surprit à voir deux de ses professeurs, Anko-sensei et Kurenai-sensei, enseignant respectivement les Mathématiques et le Chinois ancien, sortir de la salle en gloussant audiblement.

-Oh mon Dieu, minauda Kurenai en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns, les joues aussi rouges que ses yeux. Il est encore plus mignon en vrai !

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses à coté d'Asuma, conseilla Anko dans un large sourire.

-Tu ne t'es pas regardée, toi, répondit Kurenai, légèrement vexée. Tu n'as pas du tout hésité à lui demander son numéro alors qu'il doit faire la moitié de ton age !

Anko se renfrogna sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Naruto qui les regardait de loin, connaissant le sale caractère et les tendances sadiques de son professeur de maths, tendances d'ailleurs enseignées par son ancien mentor, Orochimaru.

Heureusement, Anko préféra se taire, ne voulant probablement pas créer inutilement une dispute avec sa collègue, entraînant presque de force Kurenai le long des couloirs.

Naruto les regarda partir avant de lever les yeux au ciel, soupirant longuement contre le caractère démentiel de la quasi-totalité des enseignants du lycée Konoha, avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de porte.

-Heu, murmura t-il en entrouvrant timidement la porte de la salle. Vous vouliez me voir monsi. . .

Ses paroles furent brusquement interrompues lorsque la personne de dos, regardant les nuages par la fenêtre, se retourna lentement vers lui avant d'arborer un sourire que le blond, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant au maximum, aurait reconnu entre milles pour en avoir personnellement profité hier soir . . .

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Sasuke . . . ?

* * *

Auteur : Voilà, un chapitre de fait ! Le prochain sera dans deux semaines !

Sasuke et Naruto : QUOIIIIIII ?!

Auteur : J'ai quelques points importants du scénario à revoir en plus des contrôles de la semaine prochaine que je dois préparer alors . . .

Sasuke (yeux menaçants) : Le prochain chapitre à intérêt à être bon alors . . .

Naruto (Idem) : Ah oui, c'est sur . . .

Auteur : Y'aura vous deux dans la même pièce, ça s'annonce pas des plus intéressants, non ?

Sasuke et Naruto(réfléchissent) : Dit comme ça . . . C'est vrai . . .

Auteur : A plus et encore désolé pour ce futur retard !


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, comme le KakaIruka à l'honneur dans ce chapitre, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Love Sasuke : Original tu trouves ? Bah merci beaucoup :) A plus !

Hasu No Hana : Oui ma Hana-chan, je les ferai souffrir jusqu'au bout rien que pour toi XD (au fait j'adore le surnom donné à Sasu, « uke-chan » Kyyaaa, j'adore !! XD Pour ce qui est des deux bishos enfermés dans la même pièce, tu verra ce qui se passera plus tard ! Merci encore pour ta review ! Big Kissous ! 0

AgiRl : Ben couper au bon moment je n'ai pas fait exprès (Comme si on allait me croire avec ma réputation de sadique invétérée. . . T.T Enfin bref passons XD) Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta review ! A plus ;)

NightYuki : Waahouu, c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air d'être pom pom girl XD Sinon merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi A plus !

naruto-girl : Oui ma Naru girl-chan, tu as raison au sujet de Sasuke ! Et le pauvre Naru qui sait plus ou il en est, ça va être dur pour lui XD ! Sinon, Kakashi na pas finit de faire du rentre dedans à Iruka ! MOUAHAHAHA XD Ben Sasu sort avec Ino pour passer le temps . . . Pour le cul, pas plus . . . Mais je n'en dirai pas plus, tu verras plus tard en ce qui concerne ces deux là ;) Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta review ! Bisous !

Grâce a l'absence de quelques uns de mes profs cette semaine, j'ai pu taper ce chapitre à l'avance mais j'ai du le diviser en deux parce qu'il était trop long. Donc la partie avec Sasuke et Naruto sera pour la prochaine fois ! ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Jiraya, auteur perverti et d'age mur de romans interdits aux moins de dix huit ans, n'aurait jamais pensé être propulsé à un tel degré de célébrité au Japon grâce à la sortie de son nouvel ouvrage : Icha Icha Tactics.

Contre toutes attentes, à sa parution, tel son fameux prédécesseur Icha Icha Paradise, il s'était écoulé à des millions d'exemplaires dans les librairies surtout lorsqu'il s'était dérivé de la version hétérosexuelle aux versions yaoi et yuri. Ce livre ne tarda pas à être considéré comme la référence universelle des techniques de séduction, et Jiraya comme un pur génie dans le cercle d'auteurs du pays.

Jiraya, fort de son soudain et inespéré succès à travers les sexes et les âges, aimait lire personnellement le courrier de ses nombreux fans, dont l'énumération serait inutile et fastidieuse, ces derniers lui faisant à travers les lignes des inlassables louanges à sa personne ou lui demandaient à corps perdu la parution d'un prochain best seller.

Il était sans conteste que l'auteur affectionnait ces moments qui lui faisaient agréablement passer le temps, en plus de flatter inexorablement son orgueil, mais ce n'était pas la même joie sincère qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il correspondait avec son lecteur favori, un certain Hatake Kakashi.

Ce dernier avait été un des premiers à le soutenir dans sa carrière d'auteur du temps ou il écrivait dans son ancien appartement miteux, le présentant même à un des meilleurs éditeurs de la mégalopole Tokyoïte. La suite avait coulé de source : grâce à ses contacts hauts placés ainsi qu'à du bouche à bouche, la carrière d'auteur de Jiraya fut bientôt mise en place ainsi qu'une réelle et franche amitié entre les deux hommes qui se ressemblaient en tout point, surtout dans le domaine du libertinage.

Jiraya considérait même son protégé comme son digne et légitime successeur, éprouvant à son égard une grande fierté et admiration pour son talent presque inné de faire tomber les hommes et les femmes à ses pieds comme de vulgaires mouches grâce en partie à son physique plus qu'avantageux.

Cependant Kakashi, d'une modestie remarquable par rapport à son mentor, préférait attribuer ses succès amoureux à ses lectures assidues regorgeant de précieux conseils qu'il utilisait habilement pour séduire aisément celui ou celle qui lui tapait dans l'œil, attribuant la séduction comme un art raffiné et particulièrement complexe ou tous les coups étaient permis.

Comme à la guerre, le meilleur accédait à la victoire. Voila sa devise préférée transmise par son modèle adulé, Jiraya.

Aujourd'hui encore, il comptait utiliser les instructions du Icha Icha Tactics version yaoi De luxe pour conquérir sa prochaine « proie ».

« _**Chapitre 1 : Ciblez précisément votre future conquête**__ »_

Umino Iruka, vingt six ans, professeur d'école.

Profil tout ce qu'il y a de banal en somme.

Tellement banal que Kakashi n'aurait même pas été sûr de remarquer cet homme dans la rue, ce dernier ne correspondant définitivement pas à son type habituel d'homme qu'il courtisait généralement.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, Kakashi regrettait nullement de l'avoir rencontré par hasard dans son domicile en rendant gentiment service à Sasuke.

Car à peine eut-il posé son regard habituellement lascif sur lui qu'il fut immédiatement tombé sous le charme de ses grands yeux bruns rieurs, de son sourire à en damner un saint et surtout, de son joli petit cul sur lequel n'importe qui y baverait éternellement.

_**« Chapitre 2 : Définissez au mieux son caractère pour mieux le cerner »**_

Si Kakashi pouvait le définir en un seul mot, le choix se serait certainement reporté sur « prude ».

En effet comme l'avait constaté le gris en laissant « accidentellement » sa main se balader sur la cuisse plus que tentante d'Iruka, dangereusement près d'un lieu particulièrement stratégique chez un homme normalement constitué, le brun souffrait d'une timidité presque maladive.

Bien sur ce caractère, composé entre autre de rougissements impromptus et de bégayements gênés, pouvait hérisser n'importe quel prétendant qui tentait patiemment, et ainsi en vain, de le capturer dans ses filets.

Mais n'importe qui n'était pas Hatake Kakashi.

En effet pour lui rien n'était plus mignon que cet aspect candide et innocent du caractère de l'Umino, surtout lorsqu'il s'imaginait qu'il se ferait un plaisir de le pervertir personnellement dans son lit. . .

_**« Chapitre 3 : Listez les difficultés qui risqueront de se présenter dans l'opération de séduction pour les combattre efficacement »**_

A première vue pour un homme aussi calé en la matière que Kakashi, séduire Iruka aurait été un jeu d'enfant, comme pour ses précédentes conquêtes d'ailleurs.

L'aborder, l'envoûter et le séduire. Plan simple, concis mais terriblement efficace pour le gris.

Cependant , l'Hatake s'était bien vite rendu compte que la tache ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé du fait d'une énorme difficulté désespéramment présente dans son plan pourtant si parfait .

Et cette difficulté portait un nom : Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi avait d'abord pesté intérieurement lorsqu'il avait été presque obligé par l'Uchiwa de ramener ce jeune garçon encore profondément endormi chez lui. Ce désagrément aurait pu facilement être oublié grâce à sa rencontre plus qu'appréciable avec Iruka mais au réveil du blond, dont le caractère ne s'accordait pas du tout avec sa gueule d'ange, avait annoncé dans l'esprit du gris une série de problèmes majeurs à venir .

Car en plus d'être particulièrement énervant à cause de son caractère impulsif et entêté, Naruto avait un énorme défaut, défaut qui lui rappelait étrangement un des traits principaux de la personnalité de l'Uchiwa, et dont Kakashi ne s'en ne serait pas étonné s'il avait appris qu'il était à l'origine du vide béant de la vie amoureuse de son tuteur : la possessivité.

Cette attitude infantile de surprotection envers le brun pouvait sembler des plus adorable au premier abord, particulièrement pour Iruka qui ne se sentait nullement gêné par ce comportement, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était bien difficile de draguer une personne qui se faisait inlassablement coller par une pile électrique blonde, ce dernier jetant sans cesse des regards noirs qui signifiaient clairement « tu-le-touches-je-te-castre-espèce-de-sale-pervers-pas-net ».

Et Dieu savait à quel point Kakashi haïssait les choses difficiles, ennuyantes et surtout les prises de têtes inutiles.

Cependant il était très têtu et déterminé quand il voulait quelque chose plus que tout, ce qui le poussa à réfléchir longuement et méthodiquement à la manière dont il pourrait écarter ce gamin des pattes d'Iruka, passant des idées les plus saugrenues au plus complexes .

Au bout dans ses réflexions interminables, l'idée d'utiliser ses contacts « louches » pour intimider l'Uzumaki lui effleura vaguement l'esprit mais il du rapidement se résoudre à l'oublier dans le coin le plus profond de son esprit.

Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que cela aurait fini par se faire savoir, et l'Iruka l'aurait maudit jusqu'à la fin des temps si cette information lui était arrivé jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Pourtant l'Hatake aurait mille fois préféré cette alternative de sa part plutôt que de celle de Sasuke. Dans ce cas là, il aurait probablement moins souffert . . .

Parlons en d'ailleurs de Sasuke.

Si ce dernier avait eu vent que son manager eut juste pensé à toucher le moindre cheveu de son précieux blond, il l'aurait assurément mis en pièces sans la moindre pitié à son égard, et cela malgré leur amitié.

Bien sur l'Uchiwa aurait préféré se jeter de la plus haute montagne de la ville plutôt que de l'avouer, mais Kakashi s'était bien fait une idée sur la nature de ses sentiments envers Naruto en l'observant ce matin à son travail, complètement à l'ouest, pensant visiblement à autre chose au lieu de se concentrer sur les choses qui l'entouraient.

Bien sur Kakashi en était heureux pour lui, même s'il savait que pour une personne telle que l'Uchiwa les choses seraient bien loin d'être faciles et cela surtout à cause de son statut spécial, particulièrement car cela arrangeait bien ses affaires.

En effet son problème majeur allait bientôt finir par ne plus en être un lorsque Naruto finirait par s'enticher de l'Uchiwa et qu'ainsi, il le laisse tranquille avec Iruka.

Assurément, cela n'était probablement plus qu'une question de temps puisque Kakashi venait d'apprendre par les gardes corps de Sasuke par téléphone, que ce dernier s'était rendu à son lycée au lieu de poursuivre sa séance photo. . . .

_**« Chapitre 4 : Une, deux, trois, attaquez ! »**_

Des compliments subtils par ci, une voix suave par là, sans parler de regards langoureux agrémentant le tout, désormais le plus grand du boulot était fait dans la phase préliminaire de séduction d'Iruka.

Maintenant le plus difficile restait à faire pour le conquérir totalement.

Et pour cela rien de plus idéal que le cadre classique, mais pourtant si efficace, d'une charmante invitation à déjeuner dans un des restaurants les plus chics de la capitale.

Malgré le regard furieux de Naruto qui aurait échangé n'importe quel objet qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur contre une armer pour l'éradiquer définitivement de la surface de la terre, Iruka avait accepté avec plaisir même s'il avait failli tomber sous les pommes à cause de ce trop plein soudain d'émotions rocambolesques.

Bien sur cela n'égalait pas les fameux dîners romantiques avec chandelles et vin rouge qui enivrait jusqu'au bout de la nuit jusque sous les draps, mais Kakashi préférait laisser les douces récompenses de son dur labeur pour la fin . . .

* * *

Les rayons du soleil du zénith inondaient le ciel encore frais chargé de nuages laiteux, dans un calme paisible et plus qu'appréciable, reflétant la couleur ocre qui formait les mots « _**Restaurant Italien**_ »sur une baie vitrée d'un établissement aux apparences plus que fastueuses de la mégalopole Tokyoïte. 

Une douce musique de violoncelle se faisait entendre dans la vaste salle éclairée par des fenêtres en marbre blanc, contrastant avec les voix animées des personnes qui y déjeunaient, principalement des hommes d'affaires et des femmes solitaires qui sirotaient leur vin en attendant avec espoir qu'une âme solitaire s'assoie à leur coté pour entamer une discussion agréable, assis confortablement dans des tables ovales en bois de chêne, nappés avec goût de couverts en argents scintillants de milles feux.

Dans ce cadre à la fois chaleureux et romantique, deux hommes pénétrèrent par la porte principale du restaurant, regardant vaguement les lustres imposants et les décorations de style italien disposés à travers tout le local.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se faire poliment aborder par un serveur qui consulta son carnet de réservation avant de les conduire vers leur table, située dans un lieu de choix, tout près des longs tissus de rideau rouges qui couvraient sublimement les murs à la peinture blanc cassé et teintés aux motifs discrets mais élégants.

-Je vous en prie Iruka, asseyez vous, proposa aimablement Kakashi en présentant une chaise contemporaine en bois sculpté à son invité, ce dernier légèrement hésitant et perdu dans cet univers luxueux qu'il n'avait jamais été habitué à fréquenter auparavant.

Cependant il s'exécuta docilement en s'asseyant en face du gris, ce dernier le regardant avec une attention particulière, amusé de sa gêne plus qu'apparente. Il espérait néanmoins qu'il arrive à se détendre pour passer un agréable déjeuner en sa compagnie, étant donné qu'il y avait travaillé durement afin de mettre toutes les chances de son coté pour l'avoir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir, Iruka-san ? Demanda le gris d'une voix des plus suaves en lui présentant le menu. Peut être voulez vous commencer par un peu de vin ?

Iruka, tout en feuilletant attentivement la carte, écarquilla soudainement les yeux lorsqu'il constata les prix exorbitants des mets proposés dans ce restaurant, certains prix de menus correspondant presque à la moitié de son salaire mensuel. Il se racla difficilement la gorge avant de dire d'uen voix embarassée :

-Mais Kakashi-san . . . Je ne peux pas me permettre de . . .

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'interrompit l'Hatake dans un grand sourire, venant juste de réaliser l'origine du malaise du brun. C'est moi qui vous invite, vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de l'addition.

Iruka hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe de non, plus embarrassé que jamais.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Répliqua t-il fougueusement, les yeux brillants. C'est juste que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous faire payer mon repas à un tel prix !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Iruka-san, j'en ai largement les moyens et puis ça me fait plaisir.

-Mais, commença à répliquer l'Umino, les joues légèrement rouges après la réponse du gris, bientôt interrompu par le doigt de ce dernier qui se posa sur ses lèvres, lui coupant ainsi la parole.

Le regard profond de Kakashi fit rougir son invité avant que ce dernier n'enlève doucement son doigt de cet endroit rosé plus que tentant avant de dire gentiment :

-Allez Iruka-san. Ne gâchons pas cet agréable rendez vous pour de telles futilités, d'accord ? Finit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rougir le brun jusqu'au oreilles, le faisant accepter par un timide signe de tête avant de se replonger à la lecture du menu.

Après avoir passé commande auprès d'un serveur, un long calme embarrassé s'installa dans leur table, seulement entrecoupé de la musique de fond joué par l'orchestre au fond de la salle ou par les chuchotements de quelques personnes curieuses aux alentours qui se demandaient, de leur table, si les deux hommes étaient amants.

Iruka ne se rappela jamais avoir été autant mal à l'aise de sa vie.

Non pas que la présence avec l'Hatake le dérangeait ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais le fait de ne pas être sorti en rendez vous depuis longtemps ainsi qu'un mauvais souvenir concernant un déboire sentimental ancien l'empêchaient de se détendre et de passer un agréable moment aux cotés du gris.

Ainsi, il préféra regarder évasivement le parquet verni où se reflétait presque son reflet plutôt que de croiser le regard de Kakashi, craignant d'y voir de la déception ou de la colère vis-à-vis de son attitude plus qu'impolie.

Du coté de ce dernier, les choses ne se présentaient pas mieux a contraire.

Son incapacité soudaine à animer une conversation subtilement ficelée de séduction et de flatteries le déconcertaient, réalisant avec surprise que pour la première fois depuis son premier rendez vous étant adolescent et inexpérimenté, il se retrouvait déstabilisé devant sa nouvelle conquête. Il ne contrôlait plus les choses, et cela il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il devait absolument se ressaisir pour ne pas gâcher ostensiblement les longs efforts engendrés depuis longtemps dans son domaine de prédéliction favori.

Kakashi commençait à réfléchir sur l'attitude à adopter, toutes ses techniques assimilées ultérieurement ayant subitement comme disparues de sa mémoire, en tripotant distraitement le bout de la serviette blanche aux fines rayures rouges et bleus posée sur la table .

Ce moment de réflexion qui sembla durer une éternité fut brusquement interrompu par la voix assurée d'Iruka, ce dernier ayant enfin levé son regard brun vers lui :

-C'est gentil à vous de m'avoir invité, déclara Iruka en se grattant machinalement le nez en suivant la trace de sa cicatrice nasale, geste qui était assimilé à un de ses tics fréquents lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Je vous assure que votre invitation m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je ne pensais pas qu'un homme tel que vous pourrait s'intéresser à moi.

Kakashi sourira à pleines dents, à présent totalement détendu par ces douces paroles, tandis qu'une plaisante chaleur inondait plaisamment son cœur. Il ne tarda pas à lui répondre d'une voix douce et charmeuse :

-Vous vous sous-estimez cruellement Iruka-san, vous êtes un très bel homme et n'importe qui tel que moi pourrait vous désirer. . .

Ses paroles plus que gênantes, en plus de faire virer l'Umino au rouge brique, firent sursauter le serveur qui s'était approché d'eux pour leur rapporter leur commande, faisant ainsi tomber dans un bruit sourd les mets qu'ils leur étaient réservés.

-Bref, comme je le disais, poursuivit Kakashi en ignorant superbement le regard dégoûté que lui jeta le serveur en ramassant les bouts de verre brisés éparpillés sur le sol. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien d'après ce que j'ai pu constater. Je m'étonne même que vous ne soyiez pas en couple actuellement. A moins que vous ne soyiez trop occupé avec l'éducation de votre filleul ? Finit-il avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace à l'évocation de Naruto et de ses menaces de mort lorsqu'il était passé chercher le brun le matin, lui jurant entre les dents qu'il le tuerait sommairement s'il osait faire souffrir son précieux tuteur.

Iruka suivit du regard le serveur jusqu'au cuisines, cette fois se fichant eperduemment de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de son orientation sexuelle, avant de répondre :

-Oui, mais j'aime beaucoup m'occuper de lui vous savez, répondit-il en mentant par omission, cette raison donnée n'étant pas la seule qui expliquait sa longue période de célibat. Je suis heureux de l'avoir adopté un jour. Je me rappelle encore, continua t-il d'une vois moins assurée, plus tremblante, combien il souffrait quand il était petit . . .

Kakashi le regarda d'un air attristé son visage s'obscurcir graduellement à l'évocation progressive de ces souvenirs douloureux qu'il s'évertuait inlassablement d'oublier, tandis qu'un réel sentiment de compassion à l'égard de l'Uzumaki l'emplit soudainement.

A en juger par la mine d'Iruka, la vie de Naruto enfant ne devait visiblement pas être des plus joyeuses, même si ce dernier s'obstinait à le cacher par des éternels sourires rayonnants qui masquaient plus ou moins ses souffrances passées.

-Je comprends, fit gravement l'Hatake en posant tendrement sa main sur celle de l'Umino qui ne la retira pas, heureux que ce dernier cherche à le réconforter par ce simple geste affectueux. Perdre subitement ses parents puis vivre dans un orphelinat, seul et abandonné de tous, ça ne doit définitivement pas être simple, n'est ce pas ?

Ses paroles, qui se voulaient compatissantes, n'eurent pas l'effet esconté par Kakashi puisqu'il ne tarda pas à sentir la main d'Iruka trembler sous la sienne ainsi que des gouttes d'eau y tomber silencieusement. Pour le moins surpris, lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers l'Umino, sa tête péniblement baissée vers le sol, c'était pour se perdre devant une fresque de tristesse peinte sur son visage. Ses yeux voilés et sa mine profondément attristée, ne correspondant définitivement pas à son caractère habituellement joyeux et plein de vie, commencèrent à affoler Kakashi pour une raison inexplicable.

-Iruka-san ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? Finit-il en baissant légèrement la voix lorsqu'il remarqua les femmes assises aux alentours, assistant avec une curiosité non feinte à la scène tout en se demandant si la raison des pleurs du brun n'était pas due à une prétendue tromperie de son amant.

Iruka ne tarda pas à laisser échapper un hoquet, reniflant bruyamment dans une serviette de table, avant de répondre d'une voix pâteuse :

-Non, non, ce n'est pas de votre faute Kakashi-san . . . C'est juste quand vous avez parlé de Naruto, ça m'a fait penser aux horreurs qu'il a subies à son ancien orphelinat . . . Ce que cet homme lui a. . .

Kakashi écarquilla ses yeux au maximum tandis que le brun respira longuement avant que ses dernières paroles ne meurent dans un murmure :

-Ce qu'il lui a fait endurer . . . Naruto . . . Il . . . Il l'a . . .

Les rayons du soleil avaient légèrement ternis, filtrant par les fenêtres du restaurant, reflétant faiblement vaste salle presque vide ou les serveurs s'activaient à débarrasser les tables.

Un des serveurs s'approcha de la table ou étaient assis deux hommes qui avaient suscités l'attention des autres clients, particulièrement des femmes, pour la nettoyer et prendre le généreux pourboire qui y avait été laissé. Après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il s'approcha lentement de la table voisine ou était présent un homme, réputé pour être un de leurs meilleurs clients, en train de lire nonchalamment le journal du jour, le gratifiant d'un sourire poli digne de la maison.

-Monsieur a-t-il apprécié le menu spécial du chef aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Son interlocuteur souria mystérieusement derrière son journal avant de répondre sans poser le moindre regard sur lui :

-Oui, c'était parfait. J'ai eu tout ce que je voulais aujourd'hui

Le serveur s'inclina de nouveau avec un grand sourire avant de tourner les talons vers d'autres clients qui arrivaient par la porte principale, ne remarquant ainsi pas la lueur malsaine briller derrière ses lunettes rondes tandis qu'il regardant une fois encore la table vide ou siégeait Kakashi et Iruka, pensant que ce genre d'informations qu'il venait de récolter lui serait des plus utiles pour son employeur . . .

**A suivre . .** .

Auteur : Ouais, le chapitre est en avance ! J'ai réussi mon pari, youpi ! XD

Sasuke et Naruto : . . .

Auteur : Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a vous deux ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas contents ?

Sasuke (l'air mencant) : Pourquoi on est pas dans ce chapitre ?

Naruto (Idem) : Pourquoi il n'y a que ce pervers de Kakashi et Iruka dedans ?

Kakashi et Iruka (contents) : Moi ça en me dérange pas du tout . . .

Auteur (tremblante) : Parce que j'ai du le séparer en deux, il était trop long . . . Et puis j'avais jamais dit qu'on vous verrai dans ce chapitre XD

Kabuto : Moi il me semble bien que si . . .

Auteur (énervée) : Raaah, toi la ferme, sinon je te fais par Orochimaru avec ses dans la salle de cours ! èé

Kabuto : De toute façon je me casse, j'ai un rendez vous . . .

Sasuke (sourire narquois) : Orochimaru je suppose ?

Kabuto (mystérieux) : Nan, secret . . .

Sasuke : . . .

Auteur : Bref, ne nous énervons pas ! Je pense qu'après la lecture du prochain chapitre vous allez me pardonner

Sasuke et Naruto (lueur d'espoir dans les yeux) : Lemon ?

Auteur : Vous verrez cela plus tard :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Hasu No Hana : Yo Hana-chan ! XD Cool tu ne m'as pas tué pour ne pas avoir mis Uke-chan dans ce chapitre (c'est décidé, j'adore ce surnom XD) ? Miciiiii ! Moi aussi je veux un Icha Icha Tactics et Icha Icha Paradise TT mais ou en acheter dites moi ! Ouiiiiin -- Ben non Kakashi n'est pas très pervers, juré, en tout cas pas autant que Sasu-chan ! XD Si, si . . . (et il n'est pas du genre à plaquer sans raison, je t'assure. Moi en tout cas, je l'adoreeeee XD ! Au fat si tu veux, tu peux tout simplement m'appeler Sam, mon pseudo est trop long des fois, non ? XD) Ta conscience s'appelle Hiru-Gekkoo ? OO Original en tout cas ! Ca veut dire quoi :D Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre avec Uke-chan ! Bonne lecture ma Hana-chan ! Bisous !

AgiRl : Mille pardons AgiRl ! Gommmmeeeeeen TT !! J'ai mis ce chapitre spécial KakaIruka parce que les prochains seront exclusivement sur le couple Sasunaru ! (Et un autre, mais je n'en dirai pas plus XD MOUAHAHAHA . . .) Voilà donc pour toi le nouveau chapitre avec SASUKE et NARUTO, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Bisous !

NightYuki : Oui, oui tout est relatif comme on dit XD Ce chapitre est un Sasunaru alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! (Moi en tout cas je cache bien soigneusement mes dessins YAOI parce qui si quelqu'un tombe dessus .. . . OUahhh, il va être traumatisé à vie ! Comme mon petit frère d'ailleurs, niark XD) Alllez, bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Bisous :D

Merci pour vos comm's qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Pour ne pas me faire trucider par les fans du Sasunaru, ce chapitre est consacré au plus beau couple de la fanfiction (en mon humble avis en tout cas XD). J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Obsession.

Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin à ses heures perdues de gloire, n'avait jamais compris le réel sens de ce mot avant sa rencontre avec Naruto Uzumaki, abordé la veille dans un bar quelconque du quartier Shinjuku.

Ce dernier, comme tant d'autres avant lui, ne devait être que l'un des éléments du schéma que le brun appliquait monotonement lors de ses moments d'ébullitions hormonale intense qu'il se devait d'assouvir le plus rapidement possible.

Sortir dehors, trouver n'importe qui d'assez « potable », le baiser mécaniquement pour ensuite oublier son nom, si jamais il avait eu l'hasardeuse délicatesse de le lui demander, et son existence.

Oui, voila ce que vivaient les partenaires éphémères qui avaient connu en l'espace d'une seule et unique nuit un plaisir incommensurable dans son lit, et ce que normalement, aurait du arriver pour Naruto.

En effet, les choses auraient du se passer rigoureusement dans cet ordre sans aucune alternative possible, personne ne pouvant être considéré assez bien par l'Uchiwa pour passer outre cette règle particulièrement égoïste. Ainsi donc pour Sasuke, dès le début ou il l'avait fait sa connaissance, tout avait été clair : l'Uzumaki ne serait pas une exception à la règle, loin de là.

Malheureusement à l'heure qu'il était, Sasuke devait se rendre à l'évidence que les choses lui avaient définitivement échappés à son contrôle parfait.

Cela s'était produit quand le brun n'avait pu réussir à trouver des réponses à ce retournement de situation soudain qui s'était enclenché lorsqu'il avait posé pour la première fois son regard taciturne sur celui du blond.

Etait-ce quand au lieu de passer une soirée à boire allégrement, il s'était juste contenté de dévorer l'Uzumaki du regard ? Etait-ce quand il l'avait héroïquement sauvé d'une agression, de justesse mortelle, avant de le ramener chez lui pour le soigner dans un geste purement désintéressé ? Ou alors était-ce quand, après que Naruto aie retrouvé conscience à la suite de son malaise, Sasuke avait agréablement discuté tel avec un ami qu'il n'avait eu la chance de rencontrer ? Ou alors était-ce quand ils avaient fait passionnèment l'mour d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant avec qui que ce soit d'autre ?

En tout cas l'Uchiwa, ne voulant surtout pas allonger indéfiniment sa liste de questions existentielles particulièrement complexes , préféra attribuer son comportement étrange à l'égard du blond à un simple moment d'égarement, moment hasardeux et pénible qui pouvait arriver à n'importe qui en moment de faiblesse. Ni plus, ni moins.

A partir de cette conclusion plus qu'hâtive, la situation aurait certainement pu s'arranger si l'esprit du brun n'avait pas été hanté, obsédé, littéralement obnubilé, par des images de l'Uzumaki juste après son départ, qui sois dit en passant avait été vécu inconsciemment avec un petit pincement au cœur de la part du propriétaire des lieux.

Non, les choses étaient bien loin d'être réglées. Loin de là.

Surtout quand on apprenait malencontreusement qu'à peine quelques heures après s'être envoyé en l'air, Sasuke avait du se branler furieusement sous la douche pour calmer ses ardeurs particulièrement « éveillées » lorsqu'il avait eu l'infortune de penser au joli petit cul bien ferme et musclé du blond.

Il était bien évidemment inutile de préciser que cet incident troublant avait particulièrement frustré l'Uchiwa, d'autant plus qu'il n'y arrivait pas à y trouver une explication logique et parfaitement acceptable.

Comme l'hypothèse d'un simple moment d'égarement se retrouvait ainsi jetée aux oubliettes à cause de sa durée anormalement longue, le brun décida alors de ne plus se compliquer la vie avec ces futilités particulièrement énervantes et ennuyantes. Ainsi, il opta pour une solution facile, souvent considérée à juste titre comme purement lâche, mais rudement efficace dans ce genre d'impasses : l'oubli.

C'était décidé à présent. Tout ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était jamais arrivé. Point à la ligne.

Cette alternative aurait aussi aisément pu se faire si son esprit avait été d'accord avec cette décision impromptue et avait donc réussi à enlever ses moindres recoins l'image du corps halé et ruisselant de Naruto, se tordant de plaisir sous lui, tandis qu'il le priait d'une voix plus que désirable, d'aller plus vite, plus fort et plus profondément en lui.

Ces moments de fantasmes intérieurs auraient du être normalement réservés aux moments d'intimités chez soi et non pas en pleine séance de photographie, surtout quand une déformation gênante au niveau de l'entrejambe se faisait remarquer par le regard choqué du photographe, amusé de son manager et de toute l'équipe de production qui risquait à un moment ou l'autre de subitement tourner de l'œil à cette vue plus qu'embarrassante.

Les choses étaient bien loin d'êtres réglées, certes. Mais maintenant elles devenaient carrément inquiétantes.

Après avoir échappé à la foule bruyante de fans féminines qui l'attendaient de pied ferme au bas de la porte de son lieu de travail journalier, Sasuke s'était dépêché de rentrer chez lui pour se soulager pour la deuxième fois consécutive de la journée tout en maudissant le ciel, son boulot, les grognasses qui bavaient sur lui, ses foutues hormones, et surtout Naruto qui le mettait dans un tel état.

S'être vidé de ce trop plein hormonal avait peu être sensiblement baissé son degré actuel d'excitation, mais cela eut pour effet inattendu d'animer une envie furieuse dans sa tête.

Il devait le revoir.

Voilà la conclusion que s'était faite l'Uchiwa après un long moment de réflexion à tête, presque, reposée. Indéniablement, il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Ce Naruto Uzumaki, il devait le revoir. Chaque micro partie de son corps le réclamait ardemment, tel un drogué revendiquait à corps perdu sa drogue lors de ses états de manque, et le brun savait que s'il ne retrouvait pas une fois encore, le vide béant qu'il ressentait au fond de sa poitrine ne se comblerait probablement pas.

Et cela, Sasuke ne se sentait pas en mesure de le supporter davantage sans rien faire pour y tenter d'y remédier efficacement.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Il devait le revoir. Non. Il voulait le revoir.

Cela sonnait définitivement comme en évidence, une envie soudaine et irrépressible, une nécessité absolue qui grandissait graduellement au fond de son cœur qu'il pensait à jamais infranchissable par qui que ce soit. Cependant, même s'il ne voulait pas encore totalement se l'avouer, L'Uchiwa mourrait littéralement d'envie de caresser ses doux cheveux d'or, de se perdre dans le bleu profond de son regard et de sceller délicatement ses lèvres rosées contre les siennes.

Maintenant les choses étaient à moitié réglées. Encore fallait-il savoir ou le trouver.

Passant outre le détail qu'il avait défloré un mineur, Sasuke préféra reporter son attention sur le moyen de savoir dans lequel des innombrables lycée de la mégalopole Tokyoïte Naruto se trouvait actuellement. Là encore, un autre problème se posait en vue. Comme s'il n'en avait pas eu assez de la journée.

Heureusement, en plus d'un physique plus qu'avantageux qui faisait fondre filles et garçons confondus, Dieu avait donné un précieux cadeau au brun lors de sa naissance : la chance.

C'était entre autre grâce à sa bonne étoile, que Sasuke avait rencontré par hasard son futur manager Hatake Kakashi avant de se faire engager par ce dernier puis de finalement devenir un mannequin riche et adulé dans le pays. Aujourd'hui encore, le brun s'était fié à sa bonne étoile lorsqu'il avait retrouvé en bas de son lit la carte d'étudiant de l'Uzumaki, probablement tombée de la poche de son pantalon après leurs ébats plus que fougueux.

Bref, béni soit l'étourderie du blond, la nonchalance de l'Hatake qui oublia de la remettre à son propriétaire après avoir vu son adresse pour le raccompagner chez lui, et bien sur béni soit l'homme ou la femme qui eu l'ingénieuse idée d'appliquer cette carte dans l'enseignement en y faisant clairement stipuler l'adresse de l'établissement fréquenté. Amen.

* * *

Le lycée Konoha.

Sasuke eu l'agréable surprise de découvrir que Naruto fréquentait le même lycée ou il y avait passé quelques années auparavant l'intégralité de son enseignement secondaire. Avec en pointe de joie mêlée à de la nostalgie, Sasuke se dirigea incognito vers le bâtiment de l'établissement sous aucun regard curieux, puisqu'il était l'heure du déjeuner et qu'ainsi les élèves étaient restés à l'intérieur avant la reprise imminente des cours.Au moins il était sûr ainsi de ne pas déclencher les passions parmis une bande de lycéenes bruyantes aux yeux énamourés. Pathétique en somme.

Néanmoins, l'Uchiwa constata les limites de sa chance insolente puisqu'à l'intérieur, après avoir fait passer un message audio par la secrétaire de la proviseur, il s'était littéralement fait harceler par des professeurs, ces dernières égalant le comportement habituel et particulièrement exaspérant des greluches qui avaient l'habitude de le harceler quotidiennement.

Heureusement, après avoir royalement refusé les avances plus que marquées des deux professeurs, légèrement déçues de son comportement plus que glacial, Sasuke était resté seul dans la salle des professeurs en attendant patiemment Naruto, qui n'allait visiblement pas tarder à arriver.

Patiemment, oui. Calmement, non.

En effet, tel un adolescent confronté au stress de son premier rendez vous, l'Uchiwa n'avait jamais autant approchant de se retrouver seul en face de quelqu'un, son ongle nerveusement rongé dans sa bouche dénotant bien son état actuel d'anxiété, même si au fond son cerveau trépignait inconsciemment de joie à l'idée de revoir l'Uzumaki qui avait tant occupé son esprit.

Tout les moments, bons ou mauvais avaient une fin. La torture mentale de Sasuke prit ainsi fin lorsque un léger bruit d'ouverture de porte arriva à ses oreilles, le faisant sortir de ses pensées pour atterrir enfin dans la réalité présente.

-Vous m'avez demandé monsieur . . . ?

A l'entente de cette voix claire et légèrement hésitante qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles pour l'avoir personnellement ente entendue presque toute la nuit de la veille, particulièrement sous forme de gémissements et cris jouissifs, le cœur de Sasuke s'emballa furieusement, faisant frémir tout l'ensemble de son corps. Après avoir annihilé une bouffé d'air pour se donner courage, il interrompit sa contemplation attentive du ciel par la baie vitrée, pour perdre son regard anthracite sur celui azur et interloqué de Naruto.

Ne tenant pas compte de cette réaction, l'attribuant hâtivement à la surprise de leurs retrouvailles inattendues et soudaines, Sasuke préféra détailler longuement le visage de l'Uzumaki dans un silence absolu.

Son visage candide, sa tignasse blonde et ses adorables moustaches ne laissaient planer la moindre trace de doute dans l'esprit de l'Uchiwa, reconnaissant encore avec certitude le garçon qu'il avait tant voulu revoir depuis la veille, celui qui avait tant obsédé son esprit, celui qui semblait l'avoir touché en plein cœur. . .

_Naruto . . . _

-Bonjour Naruto, dit-il en le gratifiant d'un sourire éclatant, témoignant clairement de l'euphorie intense qu'il éprouvait à sa simple vue, faisant agrandir encore plus les yeux de l'Uzumaki, complètement tétanisé, qui finit par articuler difficilement :

-Sasuke . . . ?

* * *

De la plus haute tour en verre du quartier Shibuya, s'imposant fièrement entres les immeubles gris aux alentours, la vue était imprenable sur la mégalopole Tokyoïte en pleine effervescence dans cette heure de pointe, sous la chaleur étouffante du soleil de midi qui trônait au milieu du ciel chargé .

Dans le dernier étage de cet hôtel luxueux, une silhouette inconnue était occupée à regarder d'un air attentif le paysage de sa ville natale, ville qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis quelque temps pour cause de voyage professionnel, qui s'offrait dignement par l'immense baise vitrée de sa chambre d'hôtel.

D'un geste machinal il rejeta sa chevelure douce et lisse, semblant être passée sous les mains expertes des meilleurs coiffeurs du pays, sous le regard plus que neutre d'un jeune homme derrière lui, avachi confortablement dans un fauteuil en cuir sombre.

Kabuto réajusta d'une main ses lunettes rondes tandis que son autre main était occupée à ranger les dernières photos qu'il avait prises pour le compte de son employeur, ces dernières, malgré leur contenu plus qu'explicites, étant étalées visiblement sur une petite table basse en cristal posée face à lui. Après avoir rangé le fruit de son travail dans un petit dossier qu'il s'empressa de fourrer dans une poche de son ciré gris fer, il but allégrement le verre de vin rouge qu'il s'était servi ultérieurement.

Tandis qu'il se désaltérait agréablement dans un silence froid, provoqué par le compte rendu détaillé qu'il avait fait à son employeur, il ne fit nullement attention au luxe plus qu'apparent de la suite ou il avait été conviée de venir, clairement prônée par les décorations hors de prix qui se trouvaient tout le long de la vaste pièce ou par le tapis aux fils de soie et de cachemire qui couvrait avec classe le marbre blanc. Les formes plus qu'avantageuses de son interlocuteur qui se dessinaient avec ne harmonie parfaite dans ses vêtements de grands couturiers ne semblèrent pas non plus attirer son attention, préférant de loin finir d'une traite son verre avant de pouvoir s'en aller.

Mais puisque son employeur n'était visiblement pas sur le point de lui congé après leur entretien professionnel, préférant perdre son regard clair dans le manteau de nuages grisâtres qui commençaient progressivement à couvrir le ciel azur, annonçant probablement une future pluie diluvienne sur Tokyo.

Néanmoins Kabuto n'avait pas une grande envie de s'éterniser dans cette ambiance chargée de tensions électriques, c'est pourquoi il préféra se racler la gorge audiblement, attirant ainsi l'attention de son employeur sur lui.

-Alors, commença t-il d'un air profondément supérieur en reposant son verre à pied sur la petite table en face de lui. Le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est ce pas ?

Son interlocuteur se tourna complètement en face de lui, révélant plus précisément son allure fine et élancée à son regard pétillant de satisfaction personnelle, avant d'arborer un léger sourire ironique puis de répondre d'une voix claire et fluette :

-Bien que je ne sois pas ici pour perdre en heure de mon précieux temps à flatter inutilement ton orgueil démesuré, déclara t-il en s'approchant de son détective privé sous le bruit de ses chaussures contre le sol, résonnant parfaitement dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je ne peux pas dénier ton fameux talent à te trouver par hasard au bon moment et au bon endroit. Surtout avec cette information que tu viens de récolter de la bouche de son tuteur. Sincèrement, c'était bien joué Kabuto-san, finit-il en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers le patère en hêtre situé près de la porte de la pièce.

Le détective privé esquissa un sourire empli d'arrogance, plus que conscient de son célèbre talent en ce qui concernait son second métier où il excellait admirablement, avant de le perdre brusquement lorsque son employeur reprit la parole :

-Bien que l'information que tu as obtenue soit des plus intéressantes, je ne compte pas l'utiliser.

Kabuto se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil, totalement effaré par les dires de son interlocuteur, ces dernières annonçant clairement que presque tout son précieux travail n'aurait servi strictement à rien.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant de son employeur qui enfilait distraitement un manteau en fourrure brunâtre, tout en essayant de contrôler le flot de colère qui commençait inexorablement à l'envahir suite à cette décision plus qu'hâtive et incompréhensible. Est-ce que vous pouvez simplement m'expliquer ce qui pourrait justifier cette décision ? Et ne me dites pas que c'est parce que vous ressentez une once de compassion pour ce gamin, je ne vous croirai pas !

Son employeur soupira, passablement indifférent à la colère plus que justifiée de son détective privée, avant de poser son regard froid et décidé sur lui.

-Parce que pour utiliser cette alternative, débuta t-il en expliquant d'une voix posée et calme pour ne pas aggraver les choses, connaissant aussi parfaitement le caractère souvent enflammé, qui lorsqu'il explosait était réellement méconnaissable et surtout dangereux. Il faudrait que Sasuke éprouve réellement des sentiments pour ce blondinet, chose dont il est définitivement incapable, finit-il d'une voix moins assurée, plus tremblante, qui n'échappa pas à l'ouie finement aiguisée de Kabuto. Alors je préfère utiliser ma méthode habituelle, elle marche toujours de toute façons.

Kabuto, commençant à calmer son indignation qui avait failli déborder, ne rajouta rien bien qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec les dires de son employeur.

Les photos de l'Uzumaki et de l'Uchiwa lors de leur ébat sexuel particulièrement fougueux et passionné qu'il avait ultérieurement développé renforçaient son intuition qui était que son interlocuteur s'était lamentablement trompé. Il semblait que même si le jeune homme les lui i montré, il n'ai nullement fait attention aux gestes doux et affectueux que le brun adressait au blond, ou aux clichés ou on voyait clairement qu'il chuchotait à son oreille des mots tendres d'encouragement.

Ou alors son employeur ne voulait pas les voir, préférant inlassablement fermer les yeux sur cette réalité plus qu'évidente, cette réalité qu'il s'obstinait furieusement à nier du plus profond de son cœur . . .

Kabuto soupira longuement en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la porte de la suite, sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

-Faites comme vous voulez, de toute façon cela ne me concerne plus. Mon travail est fini à présent.

Son employeur acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête en le regardant ouvrir la porte et amorcer un mouvement pour partir définitivement, passant ainsi officiellement à une autre affaire comme si cette dernière n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Néanmoins bien qu'il n'aimait pas faire des heures supplémentaires et qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme au cœur sur la main qui aimait prendre soin de son prochain, Kabuto souffla une dernière phrase à son égard en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui :

-Mais vous allez finir par souffrir Yamanaka-san, c'est moi qui vous le dis. ..

* * *

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle des professeurs entre Sasuke et Naruto, ces derniers séparés par une distance assez respectable, se contentant de se regarder longuement sans n'oser rien dire ou paraître de leur fonds de pensées respectives vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Ce moment de mutisme long comme l'éternité ne dérangea pas tellement l'Uchiwa, son habituel stoïcisme cachant sa légère appréhension et ses hésitations sur ce qu'il se devait de dire ou de faire, qu'il contenta d'attribuer à la gêne que devait probablement ressentir l'Uzumaki après avoir revu, sans en être prévenu auparavant, la personne avec qui il avait fait l'amour la veille.

Cependant cette maigre hypothèse et son euphorie générale diminuèrent brutalement lorsque le silence fut soudainement brisé par la voix de Naruto :

-Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Cette phrase plus qu'impromptue, en plus de paraître plus qu'impolie dans les circonstances, eut pour effet de provoquer un douloureux pincement au cœur de Sasuke, le faisant arracher une horrible grimace sur son visage habituellement imperturbable et froid. Il réussit néanmoins à sauver in extremis les apparences en se forçant un sourire, celui-ci contrairement à son dernier, dénué de toute joie ou de bonheur apparent. Simplement une des passades qu'il arborait lorsqu'il se sentait en « danger » dans ce genre de situations difficiles.

-Je suis venu te rendre ta carte d'étudiant, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il se voulait la plus assurée possible en se rapprochant lentement du blond, luttant intérieurement contre cette envie irrépressible de le prendre dans les bras, de le sentir contre lui comme la veille.

Naruto fronça ses sourcils en voyant le brun lui tendre sa carte d'étudiant, visiblement se demandant intérieurement pourquoi Kakashi ne le lui avait pas remise lorsqu'il l'avait ramené chez lui, sous le regard lubrique de l'Uchiwa qui observait le moindre de ses gestes ou expression faciale avec un intérêt non feint.

L'Uzumaki, devenant soudainement légèrement hésitant et mal à l'aise, s'approcha furtivement du brun pour reprendre son bien, tout en prenant étrangement soin de ne pas effleurer la moindre parcelle de son corps ou de sa grande main pâle, avant de se reculer précipitamment à reculons de lui en agrandissant encore plus la distance physique qui les séparait l'un de l'autre.

Même le timide « merci » bafouillé entre les dents du blond sans qu'il ne daigne lui adresser le moindre regard ne parvint pas à atténuer la douleur omniprésente dans la poitrine du brun, blessé.

Sasuke n'arrivait définitivement pas à comprendre le comportement distant et froid de l'Uzumaki alors que la veille ils avaient été aussi complices, aussi proches, dans une osmose sincère et parfaite qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant avec quiconque.

Tandis qu'il se serrait douloureusement les poings, faisant apparaître des sillons de griffures légèrement ensanglantées dans sa paume, l'Uchiwa essayait désespérément de trouver une explication valable et juste au changement de caractère soudain du blond à son égard.

Etait-ce parce qu'il avait fait l'amour avec lui alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux des garçons ? Etait-ce parce que Naruto, simplement perturbé par les effets souvent dévastateurs de l'alcool, n'aimait que les femmes ? Etait-ce parce que . . .

_Parce qu'il le dégoûtait . . . ?_

Dans un nouveau mutisme chargé de tensions et de dissentiment, un léger hoquet involontaire parvint à s'échapper de la bouche de Sasuke, ce dernier luttant activement contre cette douleur intense et inconnue qu'il ressentait intensément jusqu'à ses tripes et qui se répercutait inexorablement vers ses yeux à vifs.

C'était dans des moments comme cela que l'Uchiwa remerciait les conseils de sa coiffeuse personnelle, cette dernière lui ayant recommandé entre autres de lui laisser pousser les mèches de sa chevelure foncée presque jusqu épaules, puisque ainsi son visage ou se lisait clairement sa peine était habilement caché par ses longues mèches corbeau.

Tandis qu'il essayait de refaire marcher son cerveau pour essayer d'analyser de nouveau la situation pour ainsi y trouver une solution, une quelconque échappatoire, un raclement de gorge s'éleva dans l'air, attirant ainsi son attention.

-Sasuke, commença Naruto en se tortillant nerveusement une mèche dorée plus longue que les autres. Pourquoi tu . . . Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit hier qui tu étais vraiment ?

Non loin d'être soulagé, voire heureux, que le blond lui ai enfin adressé la parole après un silence interminable ou qu'il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour les raisons qu'il s'était imaginé, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en détourant brusquement son regard perdu de celui interrogateur, mais décidé à avoir une réponse, de l'Uzumaki.

La cause de son malaise soudain était si intense que sa lèvre finit par saigner, mordue profondément par sa mâchoire tremblante par le dilemme qui le rongeait silencieusement, tandis qu'il se demandait intérieurement s'il devait expliquer à Naruto la raison de ce mensonge par omission. Il semblait pourtant que cette tache allait être particulièrement difficile puisque le jeune brun ne connaissait pas vraiment lui-même la raison de ce comportement qui ne li ressemblait définitivement pas.

En effet lorsqu'il sortait séduire avec une envie non dissimulée de s'envoyer furieusement en l'air pour calmer ses hormones plus que capricieuses, Sasuke prenait un plaisir non feint à mettre en avant sa popularité nationale et son nom connu de toutes et de tous pour ainsi arriver à ses fins sexuelles.

Pourtant avec Naruto, les choses ne s'étaient pas présentées sous cet angle là.

Dès le moment ou il lui avait adressé la parole, l'Uchiwa n'avait pas ressenti cette envie irrépressible de briller sous un faux masque arboré devant la presse et l'opinion publique, d'épater et de se faire admirer par lui pour obtenir la moindre de ses faveurs dans son lit.

Non, lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à bavarder agréablement, le brun n'avait ressenti qu'une envie : être normal, comme n'importe quel jeune homme de son age, exister comme « Sasuke » aux yeux du blond, et non pas comme « le célèbre mannequin Sasuke Uchiwa », et bien entendu passer le reste de la soirée à ses cotés en espérant en vain que ces précieux moments ne s'arrêtent jamais . . .

Cependant il semblait que le blond ne partageait pas du tout le même point de vue ni les mêmes sentiments que les siens, puisque après le mutisme prolongé du brun à la suite de sa question délicate, son visage s'empourpra d'une vive et sourde colère non dissimulée. Cette fureur fut également visible par ses yeux bleus réputés pour être le miroir de ses états d'âmes, brillant de rage et voilé par une presque imperceptible trace de tristesse que remarqua néanmoins le brun, le faisant écarquiller les yeux.

_De tristesse ?_

-Naruto, murmura Sasuke en s'approchant doucement de lui, touché en plein coeur par la tristesse qui inondait ses yeux lagons, causée probablement par sa faute. Ecoute, je . . .

Malgré sa compassion plus qu'admirable et touchante, l'Uzumaki refusa toute trace de réconfort venant de lui, se libérant brutalement de sa main qui s'était posée sur son épaule en signe de consolation, avant de lui jeter un regard foudroyant.

L'Uchiwa préféra ne rien ajouter, se reculant d'un air abattu, complètement déstabilisé par les réactions imprévisibles et impulsives du blond. Néanmoins, la colère du blond sembla atteindre son paroxysme lorsque ce dernier commença à vociférer, complètement hors de lui :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit, hein ! Pourquoi il fallait que je l'apprenne comme ça, par hasard de la bouche de ton pervers de manager ? Hein, pourquoi ?! C'est parce que tu pensais que j'étais comme tes greluches de fans ? C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Parce que tu pensais peut être que j'allais agatiser devant ta personne avant de vendre des informations compromettantes sur toi, comme ton adresse ou le fait qu'on ai couché ensemble, à un putain de journal à scandale ?! C'est pour ça Sasuke ? Ou pour autre chose peut être ? En fait tu . . . Tu n'avais aucune confiance en moi ! Finit-il d'une voix enrouée, perdant toute son assurance et fermeté, qui prévoyait indéniablement que s'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler parfaitement ses nerfs, il finirait par craquer et sangloter devant l'Uchiwa pour une raison inconnue et imprenable qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout.

Sasuke, complètement tétanisé, regarda l'Uzumaki se frotter énergiquement ses yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes de fureur, de frustration et de tristesse après avoir déblatéré plus que violemment tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en silence après avoir appris la véritable identité de l'Uchiwa, et donc son mensonge. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, de tout simplement oublier cette histoire et son existence, Naruto ne pouvait pas digérer cela aussi facilement sans mettre les points sur les « i ».

_Non, de la part de Sasuke, cela était carrément impossible . . . _

Sasuke sembla hésiter un léger instant avant de rapprocher d'un pas prudent vers le blond,ne souhaitant pas en plus de ses mains se faire blesser une autre partie de son corps essentielle à son travail de mannequin professionnel,avant de lui dire à voix basse et profondément douce :

-Naruto. . . Tu penses vraiment que si je n'avais pas la moindre confiance et considération à ton égard, je t'aurai accueilli chez moi sans me poser la moindre question ? A part Kakashi, tu es la seule personne que j'ai laissé franchir le seuil de ma porte, et crois moi ce n'est pas par hasard.

Naruto leva son regard rougi vers lui, semblant mener une lutte intérieure pour savoir s'il devait se décider à le croire ou pas. Sans réfléchir, Sasuke posa avec une tendresse infinie sa main sur celle halée du blond, la serrant affectueusement. Lorsqu'il constata que l'Uzumaki ne s'y opposait pas, il la garda dans la sienne, se délectant de leurs chaleurs mutuelles qui circulaient agréablement par leurs paumes. Pourtant, même s'il était loin de refuser ce geste intime, Naruto semblait bien plus intéressé par la contemplation du sol de la pièce que de croiser le regard du brun, complètement silencieux.

Sasuke soupira longuement en fermant péniblement les yeux dans un signe plus qu'apparent de capitulation.

-Excuse moi de t'avoir dérangé Naruto, lâcha t-il dans un petit sourire triste en commençant progressivement à s'éloigner de lui. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me voir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en aller, finit-il en tournant son visage vers la porte de la pièce, visage sur lequel coulait une unique et discrète larme.

Tandis qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se diriger vers la sortie, il but brusquement interrompu dans son geste par la main du blond qui resserra brusquement la sienne, lui faisant en plus arracher un hoquet de surprise et d'incompréhension.

-Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais . . . ? Demanda t-il d'une voix incertaine, complètement ballotté par les changements d'humeur constants de l'Uzumaki, ce denier se raclant audiblement la gorge tout en le faisant approcher de lui en tirant sur sa main pale.

-Excuse moi Sasuke. . . C'est juste que ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, ce qu'on a fait m'a . . . M'a légèrement déstabilisé en quelque sorte . . . Alors puisque je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de choses. . Alors . . .

Il déglutit difficilement avant de poser enfin son regard assuré sur celui de brun, ou commençait à naître une lueur brillante au fond de ses prunelles anthracite, avant d'arborer un des sourires rayonnants qui lui ressemblait tant.

-Je ne suis pas le genre de mec à ressasser le passé et à m'éterniser sur les erreurs anciennes alors je ne regrette pas ce que tu as . . . ce qu'on a fait ensemble, expliqua t-il en se grattant le bout du nez, légèrement embarrassé suite à la remémoration de la nuit plus que passionnée qu'il avait passée aux bras de l'Uchiwa. Et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré tu sais . . . Qu'importe qui tu es, je suis content que ça soit toi qui m'ai sauvé cette nuit là, même si je suis . . .

Le reste de ses paroles ne virent jamais le jour puisqu'il fut brutalement interrompu par la bouche de Sasuke qui se jeta sans crier gare sur ses lèvres, après avoir complètement perdu le contrôle de son corps au profit de ses hormones lorsque le blond avait prononcé ces phrases si mignonnes.

Ce dernier, d'abord compétemment effaré par son geste si soudain, se laissa aller après un bref moment d'hésitation dans les bras puissants du brun, fermant les yeux pour se détendre et profiter complètement de ce baiser chaste qui devint rapidement moins innocent lorsque leurs langues entrèrent alors en jeu.

Sasuke ressentit un bonheur intense lorsque Naruto répondit à son étreinte forgeuse, se collant à lui ne épousant parfaitement ses formes, et desserrant ses dents sans plus opposer aucune résistance afin de commencer le ballet sensuel et ancestral connu de tous les amants.

Une espèce de « danse-combat » passionné et endiablé débuta lorsque leurs langues respectives se frôlèrent timidement avant de se caresser fougueusement, s'entremêlant avidement, se bataillant sans le moindre répit pour prendre le contrôle tant convoité du baiser.

L'Uchiwa, enfiévré par les délices de cet échange buccal qu'il attendait tant de réitérer depuis la veille, succomba à ses envies les plus folles malgré le lieu public ou ils se trouvaient. Ce fut donc avec un plaisir non feint qu'il caressa frénétiquement le dos brûlant et en sueur de Naruto, avant de descendre vers ses fesses rondes et rebondies qu'il commença à palper et à masser avec envie, faisant perdre la tête du blond, et ainsi perdre le contrôle du baiser au profit de Sasuke.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de râler contre sa « défaite » puisque le brun lui annihila toute perception ou réflexion, l'esprit complètement embrumé par les mains, les lèvres et la langue de ce dernier qui le plongeait dans un océan de luxure et de jouissance.

Mais ce fut son érection durcissant à vue d'œil, devenant plus qu'a l'étroit dans son pantalon noir moulant, qui fit définitivement perdre la tête de Sasuke, plaquant avec fougue et envie le blond contre le mur froid et blanc avec l'envie plus qu'irrépressible de le prendre sur le champ.

Et ce fut alors que Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir étouffé par leurs cavités buccales, explorées dans le moindre recoin par leur langues respectives, qu'une main de Sasuke se dirigea vers sa ceinture, commençant promptement à la défaire tandis que sa langue commençait à s'égarer dans le cou halé du blond qui lui faisait tant envie , ne remarquant ainsi pas l'ombre qui les regardait d'un œil tétanisé avant de s'en aller précipitamment, laissant derrière elle quelques fines gouttes d'eau derrière son passage le long des couloirs . . .

**A suivre**

* * *

Auteur : Et voila un autre chapitre de bouclé ! J'ai bien souffert pour taper celui là jusqu'a tard dans la nuit ! XD

Sasuke et Naruto : . . . .

Auteur : Bah, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous êtes pas content ou quoi ?

Naruto : Si, si, pour une fois . . . C'est juste que . . .

Auteur : Ben quoi ? O ô

Sasuke : Ben on dirait qu'il va y voir un lemon, et comme t'es pas habituée à être sympa avec nous ça fait un peu bizarre . . .

Naruto : Ouais, exactement . . .

Auteur : . . .

Sasuke et Naruto : . . .

Auteur : Primo : je n'ai jamais révélé le contenu de quoique ce soit du prochain chapitre à quiconque ! Donc vous verrez ! Deuxio : Nan, je vais pas m'arrêter d'être méchante maintenant ! Surtout avec les problèmes qui vont bientôt se mettre en place pour vous ! Vous allez en baver avec moi ! MOUAHAHAHAHA XD

Sasuke : Je me disais aussi, elle ne changera jamais . . . T.T

Naruto : Prions juste pour que ça soit supportable . . . VV

Sasuke : Et que dans le prochain chapitre je te prenne sur la photocopieuse de la salle des profs . . .

Auteur et Naruto : O O

Sasuke : Ben quoi . . . ?

Auteur et Naruto : Pervers . . . T.T


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Ingrid94 : Ouais, trouvé ! Bien joué ! (C'était pas très difficile à trouver, si ? XD) Merci pour ta review, et à la prochaine !

NightYuki : Yo ! Eh bien dis donc, il parait que ça enchante pas mal de personnes l'idée que Naru se fasse prendre sur la photocopieuse de la salle des profs ! XD (n'empêche j'adorerai voir ça . . . bave . . . XD) Dessins yaoi ? Oui, oui j'en ai quelque uns XD (mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que je dessine beaucoup plus de couples hétéro XD Non, me tue paaaaaas XD Yaoi powaaaa !!  ) Voilà pour toi la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le précédent chapitre ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Et pom pom girl powwaaaa aussi !! XD (pour le ps, tu as tout as fait raison ma chère XD !) Et encore merci pour ta review !

Hasu No Hana : Ma Hana-chan !!! Coucouuuuuu ! XD Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Sinon, contente de te rassurer pour Kakashi ! XD Toi aussi tu veux que Naru se fasse prendre sur la photocopieuse ? Mmm. . On va voir ce qu'on peut faire XD ! Par contre moi j'ai les clichés de Naru et Sasu en plein ébat torride ! XD (je l'ai ai piqué à Kabuto en lui promettant (les doigts croisés bien sur ! XD) qu'ainsi un certain serpent vicieux ne le toucherait plus XD) MOUAHAHAHAH ! Je te les passe si tu me les échanges contre tes images NaruSasu ! (Ça me donnera une autre occasion de plus pour me moquer de notre cher Uke-chan ! MOUAHAHAHAH XD !) Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Et aussi bonnes fêtes ! XD (prie pour que le père Noël réussisse à exaucer mon vœu : que Kishimoto continue son manga en changeant le futur NaruSaku (Beuuuuuurk XS !!) en Sasunaru !! Prions fort les enfants ! XD)

Love Sasuke !: Ouahhhh, deux chapitres de suite ? Déjà que j'ai déjà du mal avec un en une semaine ! XD Nan, sérieux je peux pas . . . Avec le boulot (j'ai le bac cette année moa ! XD) et ma vie personnelle à gérer, c'est impossible . . . Enfin bref, voilà la suite demandée ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Merci pour ta review !

loveyaoi7 : La fin sadique c'et normal, j'adore torturer un peu les nerfs ! XD lol, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plue ! Pour Sasu et Naru, c'est mignon mais ça va vite tourner en bon lemon bien chaud plus tard . . . (mais je ne dirai pas quand ! XD MOUAHAHAHAH ! XD) Voila la suite pour toi ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Et encore merci pour ta review ! XD

AgiRl : Tu m'as pardonnée ? (Larmes aux yeux) Merchiiiiiiiii ! XD Un p'tit lemon ? Lis et tu verra ! XD Merci pour le compliment et pour ta review ! Bonne lecture et à plus !

Merci pour toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me booste à un point pas possible ! Donc merci encore ! Voilà pour vous la suite ! Bonne lecture ! (Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des menaces de mort, j'adore les lire aussi XD !)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Des sept péchés capitaux, Shikamaru Nara eut l'infortune d'hériter dès sa naissance du défaut le plus affligeant et détestable : la paresse.

Flemmard, négligeant, fainéant. Les mots pour qualifier le jeune brun, dont l'unique et seule passion était la contemplation des nuages sur le toit de son lycée, ne manquaient pas de fuser de la bouche de ses connaissances, professeurs ou élèves. Ainsi ces derniers trop occupés à le critiquer narquoisement, à l'instar de ses plus fidèles camarades tel son meilleur ami Chouji Akamichi ou son professeur de Japonais ancien Asuma, n'avaient jamais remarqué son intelligence plus qu'extraordinaire.

Mais dans ce point là, il était presque impossible de leur en vouloir étant donné qu'il était particulièrement difficile de voir qu'un élève plus occupé à dormir en cours, surtout lors des examens décisifs, avait un cerveau pourvu d'un Q.I supérieur à deux cents.

Outre ses parties d'échecs passionnantes menées avec brio contre Asuma, tout ennuyait Shikamaru. Tout sans exception. Et surtout lorsqu'une fille de sa classe, répondant au doux nom de Matsuri, venait le prier, les yeux énamourés, de remettre une lettre d'amour à ce dit professeur. En somme rien de plus galère, comme aimait le répéter le Nara telle une prière assidûment apprise.

Mais pour avoir précisément étudié les femmes à ses heures perdues à ne rien faire, femmes qu'il associait inconsciemment à sa chère mère, Shikamaru savait pertinemment qu'il faillait mieux les écouter sans bien sur chercher à comprendre le moindre mot de ce qu'elles débitaient inlassablement, et surtout sans refuser sur le point de créer des problèmes profondément ennuyants. Spécialement lorsqu'on savait que cette Matsuri était la meilleure amie de sa petite amie Temari, dont la fureur sombre et dangereuse explosait sans crier gare quand quelqu'un osait importuner ou blesser sa protégée.

C'était ce genre de petites choses qui perturbaient la vie agréablement monotone du Nara et qui le faisaient sérieusement demander pourquoi les femmes étaient de nature aussi compliquée et ennuyante.

Passant outre son heure de déjeuner ou il comptait faire une bonne sieste bien méritée, Shikamaru se résolut donc à accepter à contre à cœur à jouer le rôle de messager de l'amour alors qu'Asuma était déjà pris par une autre professeur, la jolie brune Kurenai qui enseignait le Chinois ancien. Bref, du temps perdu pour rien.

Tandis qu'il empruntait le long couloir vide en pestant pour une millième fois contre son infortune, l'adolescent ne remarqua pas Sakura Haruno, une autre camarade de sa classe qui montrait une fois de plus les fondements de sa thèse qui jugeait que les femmes avaient un sale caractère, surgir précipitamment de l'autre bout de l'allée, ses yeux émeraudes embués d'une multitude de larmes. C'est ainsi qu'elle disparut sans un mot au fond du couloir dans un sanglot étouffé qui ne parvint pas aux oreilles percées du Nara, l'esprit trop ailleurs pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait dans l'environnement qui l'entourait,ce dernier arrivant enfin face à la salle des professeurs.

Ce fut dans ce moment précis que Shikamaru regretta de tout son être de ne jamais avoir appris les règles de politesses inculquées sévèrement par sa mère étant enfant, dont l'une d'entre elles fréquemment ressassées, étant de taper à la porte avant d'entrer .

En effet, les yeux écarquillés et du sang chaud coulant abondamment de ses cloisons nasales, le Nara assistait malgré lui à une scène plus qu'inattendue que les puristes-ou-vierges-effarouchées-ou-simple-personne-ayant-tout-simplement-du-bon-sens-et-un-peu-de-pudeur aurait profondément réprouvé .

Contre le mur en face de lui, deux jeunes hommes, dont l'un était caché sous les bras puissants de ce dernier qui l'encerclaient tendrement, s'embrassaient et se caressaient à moitié nus dans un concert de gémissements jouissifs et de râles de satisfaction.

Cela aurait pu être considéré comme normal, voire affreusement banal étant donné que le sexe était monnaie courante dans le lycée Konoha, que ce soit pour les professeurs ou pour les élèves. D'ailleurs Shikamaru ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois ou il surprenait malencontreusement des couples hétérosexuels ou non faire l'amour dans ses endroits banals, tel la cage de l'escalier, ou plus exentriques , tel dans le laboratoire de Sciences comme le faisait régulièrement le professeur Orochimaru en bonne compagnie de son bel assistant Kabuto.

Non, ce qui était réellement choquant dans cette scène plus qu'érotique, c'était de reconnaître dans l'un des protagonistes, semblant uke de surcroît, un de ses très bon amis qu'on avait toujours cru aimer les filles, Naruto Uzumaki.

Alors que ce dernier justement lâchait un soupir de délectation sous le contact brûlant de la langue de son amant non identifié par le Nara, enlevant en même temps le boxer orange de ce de denier pour présenter enfin son sexe furieusement érigé à l'extrémité de son intimité étroite et désormais prête à l'accueillir, son regard azur empli de désir croisa celui interdit de Shikamaru.

-Shika ?

-. . . .

-Shikamaru . . . ?

-Galèèèèèère ! Soupira péniblement le Nara, une main sur ses yeux afin de masquer du mieux qu'il pouvait cette vue qui le pétrifiait littéralement, tandis qu'il refermait précipitamment la porte sur un Naruto qui se libérait de l'emprise de son futur amant, lui faisant ainsi lâcher un grognement de frustration sur le fait de ne pas pu l'avoir pris à cause de ce gêneur, avant de se précipiter vers ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle désormais silencieusement froide.

Oui, décidément les femmes étaient une prise perpétuelle de tête, songea Shikamaru en s'épongeant le nez ruisselant de sang avec la lettre d'amour qui lui avait été remise par Matsuri. Mais pour les hommes, c'était définitivement une autre histoire . . .

* * *

Après avoir salué promptement le directeur de l'hôtel luxueux, ce dernier ayant tenu personnellement à le faire après avoir obtenu un autographe, la célèbre actrice Ino Yamanaka sortit de l'établissement accompagné comme toujours de grands et puissants colosses qui lui servaient en omniprésence de garde du corps, vers la limousine noire garée juste en face et qui l'attendait patiemment depuis sa venue ici.

Derrière ses lunettes noires portées pour essayer de garder un minimum de discrétion sur son identité plus qu'adulée dans les pays d'Asie et en outre Atlantique, la belle blonde posa son regard turquoise sur la fenêtre du dernier étage du palace. Dernier étage ou il y avait à peine une heure qu'elle s'était entretenue gravement avec son, désormais ex, détective privé Kabuto sur son petit ami le mannequin Sasuke Uchiwa ainsi que ses infidélités actuelles avec un lycéen du nom de Naruto Uzumaki.

A cette pensée, Ino ne put empêcher une grimace mêlée de dégoût et de douleur de déformer son visage aux traits magnifiquement bien tracés.

C'était prévisible après tout. Surtout de la part de Sasuke.

Après tout, n'était ce pas une innombrable fois de plus que l'Uchiwa s'amusait à la tromper sans vergogne ?

Dans un soupir d'exaspération à l'idée qu'elle devait encore personnellement s'occuper de ses affaires de cœur, la Yamanaka s'engouffra dans la limousine, suivie de près par ses gardes du corps. A l'intérieur plus que spacieux et richement équipé, tel le mini bar débordant de bouteilles anciennes et rares d'alcool étranger ou de la télé incrustée contre le siège passager, elle s'assit confortablement sur le cuir coleur anthracite sous le regard émeraude de son chauffeur, se reflétant sur le rétroviseur.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, salua poliment Kimimaro en inclinant légèrement sa tête pourvue de longs cheveux blancs malgré son jeune âge. Avez-vous passé un agréable rendez vous en ces lieux ?

Cette dernière, trop occupée à se repoudrer le nez plutôt que de lui répondre, se contenta d'un bref murmure affirmatif, doublé juste ensuite d'un léger geste de la main que Kimimaro interpréta immédiatement comme ordre de démarrer le véhicule.

-Où allons nous mademoiselle ?

La Yamanaka se dépêcha de ranger son matériel de maquillage dans son sac à main griffé en écailles dorées, y sortant du même coup son téléphone portable, avant de daigner enfin répondre à son fidèle chauffeur :

-La Banque je te prie. Puis chez Sasuke, finit-elle en composant un numéro familier avant de porter son cellulaire à son oreille tandis que Kimimaro empruntait une fois de plus ce chemin devenu à présent familier.

Sous les regards curieux de ses gardes du corps assis en face d'elle, avides d'infos croustillantes qu'ils s'empressaient de temps à autres de vendre à un bon prix à la presse à scandale, Ino entendit enfin la voix de son interlocuteur résonner à travers son portable.

-Allô, Kakashi-san ? . . . Oui, c'est moi Ino, dit-elle d'une voix fluette en regardant distraitement sa nouvelle manicure. Sasuke est avec vous ? . . . Oui, c'est parce que j'aimerai le voir, je viens d'arriver de Chine après le tournage de mon nouveau film . . . Oui, tout à fait . . .

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors brutalement alors qu'elle articula difficilement :

-Pardon ?. . . Ou ça . . . ?

Tandis que les gardes du corps se reculaient instinctivement et du mieux qu'ils pouvaient devant le visage dément de leur patronne, anoncant ainsi rien de bon, Kimimaro aurait juré avoir vu du rétroviseur une légère larme couler sur la visage de la blonde avant de disparaître sur le sol aussi rapidement qu'elle était née.

-Kimimaro . . .

-Oui ? Répondit ce dernier en se tournant légèrement vers la Yamanaka qui venait de raccrocher, le regard sombre et empli d'une lueur étrange et particulièrement menaçante.

-Changement de programme, déclara t-elle en balayant sa longue chevelure dorée, luttant intérierement pour ne rien laisser apparaître de compromettant concernant sa soudaine décision sur son visage. L'itinéraire prévu vient de changer.

-Et ou voulez vos aller mademoiselle ?

Ino respira profondément, les yeux fermés, comme plongée dans une dernière réflexion décisive avant de répondre d'un air déterminé et ferme :

-Lycée Konoha.

* * *

Il y avait quelques petits signes évidents, comme des groupes d'élèves passablement déprimés qui revenaient par le portail de l'établissement ou d'autres à l'intérieur qui se dépêchaient à la hâte de finir la dernière bouchée de leur repas acheté au self service, qui montraient clairement que l'heure du déjeuner était indéniablement sur le point de s'achever au lycée de Konoha.

Mais il semblait que Kiba Inuzuka était un anticonformiste dans l'âme puisqu'il ne suivait pas ce schéma quasi habituel qui se répétait chaque jour de ses camarades sérieux, ayant fini leur déjeuner dans les temps impartis, qui se rendaient en salle de classe pour la reprise des cours .

En effet, assis paresseusement dans son bureau situé juste à coté de la grande fenetre de sa salle de cours, lieu stratégiquement choisi pour pouvoir aisément permettre à son pauvre esprit de s'évader au loin lorsque les cours se révélaient atrocement ennuyant, Kiba finissait à peine son déjeuner copieux préparé comme toujours avec amour par sa petite amie Hinata Hyuga.

L'Inuzuka, le ventre totalement repu, aurait aimé complimenter cette dernière sur ces qualités de cuisinières qui auraient probablement fait d'elle une épouse plus que remarquable, mais pour l'instant, cela se révélait malheureusement impossible.

Car à peine qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé après les cours pour déjeuner ensemble comme chaque midi, Hinata avait prétexté une affaire urgente qu'elle devait résoudre pour s'éclipser précipitamment de la salle des cours. Son départ soudain et inexpliqué avait allongé la liste des absents du jour, à présent à mesure de trois, en plus de Naruto et Sakura, mystérieusement non présents dans l'heure de rendez vous prévue, et sans évidemment la moindre trace d'eux.

Décidément, songea péniblement Kiba en posant sa boité à déjeuner maintenant vide sur son bureau, les choses commençaient sérieusement à changer depuis le dix Octobre, date d'anniversaire de son meilleur ami Naruto . . .

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder à réfléchir sur les causes à effets de ce soudain changement puisque l'Hyuga finit enfin par le rejoindre dans la salle anciennement vide, le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées pour les concentrer désormais sur elle.

-Bonjour Hina-chan ! Lança joyeusement le brun en se levant pour accueillir sa petite amie d'un baiser mouillé sur sa joue pâle, la faisant immédiatement changer de couleur en rouge brique. Où était tu donc passée ?

Kiba aurait juré, à l'espace d'une millième de seconde décisive, de voir le visage de la brune s'obscurcir avant de rayonner d'un sourire qui semblait forcé. Sans la moindre trace de bégayement dans ses paroles, elle ne tarda pas à lui répondre d'une voix assurée :

-J'étais partie voir ou était Sakura-chan, expliqua t'elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son petit ami ou seul la boite vide de son déjeuner y était présente .Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée, finit-elle d'une voix étrangement mélancolique qui n'échappa pas au flair plus qu'aiguisé de l'Inuzuka.

Alors que ce dernier se préparait à prendre la parole pour demander ce qu'i n'allait pas au sujet de l'Haruno, Hinata lui coupa la parole en lui demandant, un sourire radieux aux lèvres en pointant ce qui restait du déjeuner qu'elle lui avait préparé ce matin :

-Alors, ça t'a plu ?

Le sourire béat et sa main posée sur son ventre gonflé lui tinrent de réponse. Alors qu'elle se préparait à amorcer un mouvement afin de nettoyer la boite avant de la ramener chez elle, Kiba commença à s'approcher doucement d'elle, une expression étrange et plus que déconcertante sur le visage.

-Oui, c'était délicieux. Mais maintenant, fit-il d'une voix terriblement suave qu'il n'avait pas normalement pour habitude d'arborer, les yeux pétillants de désir. J'aimerai goûter autre chose si tu le veux bien . . .

La jolie brune n'eut pas le temps de réussir à comprendre ses paroles qu'elle se trouva coincée, d'une part contre la baie vitrée qui empêchait tout mouvement échappatoire vers l'arrière,et d'une autre part par le corps de son petit ami dont la proximité avec son visage était plus qu'incontestable. D'un geste d'une lenteur calculé, ce dernier prit son menton entre ses mains, signifiant ainsi par ce geste ce qu'il comptait faire.

Hinata rougit furieusement. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de voir son petit ami aussi entreprenant. En effet depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, Kiba ayant étant le premier garcon avec qui elle s'était mise en couple assez récemment, ils n'avaient jamais osé l'un pour l'autre franchir le stade de brefs enlacements et de baisers timides.

Et maintenant, l'Inuzuka insinuait clairement qu'il voulait. . . Plus . . . ?

-Mais K-Kiba-kun, je . . . Murmura Hinata d'une voix étouffée, sa voix timide et ses bégayements ayant repris le dessus à la suite de ce comportement soudain, ne se sentant définitivement pas prête à approfondir sérieusement les choses entre eux. Je suis . . .

Il sembla que l'Inuzuka, emporté par l'envie furieuse de posséder pleinement les lèvres plus que tentantes de sa petite amie, n'avait pas entendu ses plaintes discrètes qui formulaient implicitement de son appréhension et de ses incertitudes par rapport à ce qu'il comptait faire. Ainsi, il continua à s'approcher inexorablement de son doux visage, les yeux sereinement clos qui ne voyaient donc pas sa peur peinte dans ses yeux écarquillés, pour raccourcir la faible distance qui les séparait encore.

Au contact de son souffle chaud qui lui chatouillait le bout du nez, l'Hyuga ne put empêcher un long frisson de peur parcourir tout son corps à l'idée, à la fois si terriblement excitante et effrayante, de recevoir son premier vrai baiser.

Mon premier baiser,songea l'adolescente en consentant enfin à fermer à moitié ses yeux, sans toutefois réussir à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre sa poitrine, tandis que les lèvres de Kiba n'étaient désormais plus qu'a une distance infime des siennes. . .

-PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Pesta audiblement et sans gêne l'Inuzuka, posant ses mains contre son visage plus qu'endolori. MAIS MERDE HINA-CHAN, QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE CA ! Gueula t-il avec hargne en lui jetant un regard qui exprimait clairement son état d'esprit actuel à son égard.

Regard qui ne fut jamais perçu par le destinataire voulu, cette dernière étant trop occupée à regarder quelque chose à l'extérieur par le biais de la fenêtre de la salle.

Le brun, visiblement snobé, soupira longuement tandis que sa colère ainsi que la douleur de son visage commençait progressivement à s'atténuer, en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu interpeller sa petite amie à ce point pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé. En effet à peine que Kiba était fatidiquement sur le point d'embrasser Hinata que cette dernière s'était détournée sans prévenir vers le coté,vers la baie vitrée, probablement mise sur le qui-vive par un bruit sourd provenant d'hors les murs de l'enceinte du lycée. Après tout, l'Hyuga avait toujours joui d'une excellente audition, en plus d'une vue remarquable qui était fréquente dans sa prestigieuse famille.

Bref, résultat de ce geste : Kiba avait continué sa trajectoire, n'ayant rien remarqué, rencontrant de plein fouet son visage contre la fenetre froide plus que solide qui avait bien vite diminué ses ardeurs.

-Et, commença d'un air mauvais le brun en se frottant son visage rouge de douleur,posant son regard sur sa petite amie qui était toujours occupée à fixer un point mystérieux à l'extérieur dans un silence parfait. Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes de si important ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant d'elle, de manière telle à voir ce qu'elle contemplait d'un aircomplètement pétrifiée.

Ses yeux se figèrent brusquement d'horreur lorsqu'il apercut à l'éxtérieur quelque chose qui le glaça littéralement d'horreur.

-**Naruto** !!!

* * *

**Quinze minutes auparavant**.

Les quelques élèves retardataires qui avaient déjeuné dehors dans quelque restaurant rapide et pas cher, revenant à présent dans le lycée Konoha pour la reprise imminente des cours, avaient une vision bien étrange se déroulant près de la chaussée avoisinante des murs de l'établissement.

Un blond, camarade du même lycée d'après son uniforme, regardait distraitement du trottoir un beau brun parler à un chauffeur de taxi, lui indiquant l'adresse ou il comptait se rendre. Cette scène aurait pu être considéré comme des plus banales si quelques élèves de gente féminines n'avaient pas remarqué que ce dernier ressemblait étrangement à un célèbre mannequin répondant au nom de Sasuke Uchiwa. Croyant que cela était de simplement à un pur effet de leur imagination farfelue, elles n'en tirent pas compte, préférant accélérer leur pas vers la porte principale de l'établissement dans l'espoir de ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

Naruto posa son regard d'envie sur eux. A ce moment précis il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les suivre et rentrer en cours à leurs cotés comme d'habitude. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé pour bouleverser sa vie à ce point.

Après un long soupir, l'Uzumaki se perdit dans la contemplation de l'élément perturbateur qui avait provoqué ces remous dans son monde, ce dernier semblant lutter une lutte acharnée avec le chauffeur de taxi plus qu'incompétent pour lui faire comprendre l'itinéraire pour rentrer chez lui.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Autrefois ce nom était simplement associé à une de ces innombrables stars du monde impitoyable de la mode, plus précisément comme rival imaginaire du temps ou il était amoureux de sa meilleure amie Sakura, puis plus rien. Le néant total. Mais le destin, la chance, le hasard ou une autre chose mystérieuse les avait fait rencontrer ce dix Octobre, le jour de son anniversaire. Et cette nuit là, contrairement à toutes ses attentes les plus inimaginables, Sasuke n'était plus la star, le rival, le néant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Non, cette folle nuit là, l'Uchiwa avait été la personne qui l'avait sauvé, la personne avec qui il l'avait profondément sympathisé, la personne avec qui il avait fait l'amour. . .

Naruto rougit furieusement à la remémoration de ces pensées plus que gênantes, détournant presque instantanément son regard vers le béton noir de la route.

Tout avait été allé trop loin. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous et irréalisables, que le brun serait revenu le lendemain le revoir, l'attendant avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres dans la salle des professeurs. Normalement ils auraient du oublier respectivement la moindre trace de leur rencontre, de leurs existences, de leurs noms, et ce fait plus qu'insupportable : cette attirance indéniable et réciproque l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. Oui, Naruto aurait préféré servir sans broncher de cobaye humain plutôt que de s'avouer cette vérité qui tendait inlassablement à se faire entendre.

Il appréciait Sasuke beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait. Enormément plus.

Non, les choses n'auraient définitivement pas du se passer ainsi. Dès qu'il avait croisé son regarder empli de joie auparavant, il aurait du le repousser fermement, se convaincre que rien n'aurait pu se passer entre eux, pour finalement reprendre chacun un chemin différent qui les séparait totalement l'un de l'autre.

Mais alors, pourquoi est ce que tout à l'heure, face à lui, il avait péniblement craqué ? Pourquoi après l'avoir vu sur le point de partir avec une expression si peinée sur le visage, le blond l'avait stoppé en lui confiant pour une raison inexpliquée le fond de ses pensées les plus intimes ? Pourquoi ne l'avait t-il donc pas repoussé quand ce dernier l'avait plaqué contre le mur en lui offrant un baiser empli de passion, de fougue et d'un d'autre sentiment fort qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à identifier ?

Oui, sans réfléchir et sans la moindre hésitation, il avait ouvert son cœur à l'Uchiwa. A un homme. Chose qui lui inspirait tant de dégoût et de douleur depuis qu'il s'était fait horriblement trahir par _lui . . . _

A l'image de ce souvenir ancien qui commençait à apparaître flouement dans ses yeux légèrement embués de larmes, Naruto réprima une douleur sourde qui inonda sa poitrine et ses boyaux, lui faisant menacer à tout instant de vomir ses tripes. Après avoir brusquement secoué la tête pour effacer cette image scellée profondément dans son cœur mais qui le hantait la nuit, l'Uzumaki se força à penser à autre chose.

Ainsi, l'image d'un Shikamaru pétrifié au seuil de la porte lui traversa l'esprit, remplaçant son envie de vomir par un grand sentiment de honte.

Oui les choses avaient échappé à tout contrôle. Car si le Nara ne les avait pas interrompu, lui faisant éprouver une bribe de lucidité dans son cerveau embrouillé par le plaisir, Sasuke lui aurait fait l'amour contre le mur.

-Naruto. . .

Ce dernier sursauta, interrompu brusquement dans ses pensées égarées, par la voix de l'Uchiwa qui l'appela de l'intérieur du taxi ou il venait de monter, adossé sur la fenêtre ouverte.

-Quoi ? Lâcha le blond d'une voix désagréable pour tenter de masquer du mieux qu'il pouvait le tremblement dans sa voix tout en évitant soigneusement son regard. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Finit-il en essayant de cacher son visage ou des rougeurs accentuées commençaient progressivement à colorer ses joues, tout en espérant vainement que le brun ne les remarque pas.

Malheureusement cela n'échappa à la vue perçante de l'Uchiwa, trop occupée à le dévorer du regard pour passer outre la moindre de ses expressions, qui lui fit comprendre d'un petit geste d'approcher de lui pour lui parler. Chose que le blond mit longtemps avant de faire, s'approchant d'un air méfiant en surveillant bien le moindre geste ou parole qui pouvaient le compromettre. Il garda cependant une distance préventive entre eux, ne voulant définitivement pas reproduire à l'extérieur et à la vue de tous ce qui s'était passé auparavant à la salle des professeurs.

Sasuke se racla la gorge, esquissant un sourire sincère avant de dire simplement :

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici, Naruto. C'est sympa de ta part.

-Pas de quoi, soupira péniblement le blond en se croisant les bras dans un geste de désinvolture. De toute façons j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. . .

-Mais tu l'as fait quand même.

-Hmpf ! Grogna Naruto en gonflant ses joues infantilement, signe d'une profonde bouderie de sa part, en lui tournant ostentatoirement le visage.

Le brun lâcha un petit rire sonore, plus qu'amusé de la réaction entêtée et de ses expressions qui ne le laissaient pas indifférents, loin de là. Il se surprit à croiser le regard du blond qui venait de se poser sur lui, un sentiment indescriptible au fond de ses prunelles bleues, avant de prolonger leur contemplation mutuelle dans un silence presque religieux.

Ce fut le raclement de gorge impatient du chauffeur de taxi qui les ramenait à la réalité, les faisant simultanément détourner leurs têtes rouge pivoine, gênées de s'être fait prendre en plein flagrant délit de matage. Naruto, le regard plus que fuyant, finit par murmurer timidement :

-Bon, déclara t-il en frottant ses cheveux blonds en épis dans une expression embarrassée. Je vais y aller sinon je vais vraiment finir par être en retard. Allez, au revoir, finit-il dans un bref signe de main de salut en commentant à amorcer un mouvement pour s'en aller vers son lycée.

Geste qui, comme inversement lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus à la salle des professeurs, fut brusquement stoppé par Sasuke qui lui attrapa le poignet, l'attirant d'un coup sur lui. Cette soudaine initiative fit vaciller l'Uzumaki en avant, faisant presque rencontrer leur visage, ne suffisant plus que de quelques millimètres pour que leurs lèvres ne se joignent l'une contre l'autre.

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de rugir furieusement à cette proximité à la fois si dangereuse et si tentante, profondément mal à l'aise par le regard chaud et pénétrant du brun, ce dernier étant simplement une pure invitation aux joies de la luxure et de la débauche. Alors que Naruto était sur le point de se reculer pour ne pas céder à cette envie tiraillante de se jeter sur ses lèvres, une phrase prononcée du bout des lèvres de l'Uchiwa le pétrifia, lui faisant manquer un battement de cœur.

-Dis moi Naruto, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?

-_Hein_ . . . ?

Avant qu'il ai pu répondre ou au moins prendre le temps de saisir le sens de ce qu'il venait de lui demander, le chauffeur qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, démarra sans crier gare sa voiture. L'Uzumaki, le cœur battant furieusement dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables, croisa une dernière fois son regard avec celui du brun à travers la vitre à présent remontée, une douleur aigue le submergeant douloureusement tandis qu'il regarda le véhicule disparaître au loin.

Cette rêverie de sa part lui coûta cher.

En effet, trop occupé à suivre de la route, presque complètement amorphe, ce minuscule point qui se perdait entre la circulation bondées, il ne remarqua pas la limousine, garée tout près de l'établissement et dont les passagers n'avaient pas ratés une miette de ce qui venait de se passer, qui commençait dangereusement à foncer sur lui sans aucune intention apparente de le contourner . . .

**A suivre . . . **

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!

Ino : . . . .

Kiba : Je rêve là, ou cette blondasse est sur le point de le renverser ??!

Ino : Qu'est ce que j'en sais, clebs de mes deux . . . T'as qu'à demander à l'auteur . . .

Naruto : Oui !! Excellente idée ! Il faudrait lui demander si c'est une death fic au passage . . .

Sasuke : Et lui demander quand est ce qu'on aura le droit à un bon lemon, merde ! èé

Ino, Kiba et Naruto : On voit bien à quoi tu t'intéresses, toi. . .

Hinata : Heu . . . Excusez moi . . .

Tous : Quoi ?

Hinata : Eh bien, l'auteur n'est pas là. . . Elle m'a laissé un message à vous transmettre . . .

Tous :? . . . Ben va y, on t'écoute . . .

Hinata (lit la lettre) : « Yo tous le monde ! Pendant que vous vous torturez les méninges à savoir ce qu'il va advenir de Naruto, moi je me casse en voyage ! Le problème c'et que je n'aurai donc pas accès à l'ordi, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant ces vacances ! »

Tous : QUOIIIII ???!!

Hinata (continue malgré les kunais qui planent dangereusement sur sa tête) : «Donc bonnes vacances et bon Noël à tous et à toutes ! A plus et désolée d'avance ! XD

P.S : Sasuke, si tu as été gentil cette année, peut être que le père Noël t'offrira comme cadeau un bon lemon bien chaud qui sait ! Après tout l'espoir fait vivre ! XD MOUAHAHAHA XD »

Tous(préparant des armes de torture) : C'est décidé, à son retour, on la tue . . .

Hinata(appeurée) : Bon, moi je vais vous laisser . . .


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Hasu No Hana : Non ne pleure pas ma Hana-chan ! C'est bon, je suis de retour moi ! Allez courage, même si tu s perdu l'image de Gaara en slip (bon je me tais, parce que sinon c'est moi qui v commencer à chialer --) et les images Narusasu . . . (part se consoler dans un blog Sasunaru et Narusasu) Sinon pas mal les surnoms de Naru et Ino ! Bien trouvé ! Accident ? Pas accident ? Tu verra dans ce chapitre Sinon, j'espère que tu as passé un Bon Noël ! Bonne lecture et à plus ! XD

AgiRl : Yo ! D'abord j'espère que les fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées pour toi et que tu as été gâtée par le père Noël XD ! Sinon, pour Naru faut lire ce chapitre pour voir ce qu'il va lui arriver . . . Eh bien je vois que tu ne porte pas Ino dans ton cœur . . . Espérons qu'après avoir l ce chapitre, tu la considérera peut être autrement. . (Ou pas ? XD) Merci de suivre ma fic et de me laisser ces reviews encourageantes, ça me fait très plaisir ! Mille mercis ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! A plus !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je m'excuse encore pour ma longue absence. Voila le chapitre 8 avec 2 jours d'avance, sachant que mes vacances finissent après demain. J'ai du séparer le chapitre en deux à cause de sa longueur trop importante, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite (avec un lemon pour me faire pardonner XD) ne tardera pas normalement. Bonne lecture, bonne année et bonne santé à tous et à la prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Ino Yamanaka pouvait aisément prétendre au titre de petite fille la plus jalousée et enviée des enfants de la mégalopole Tokyoïte. Et il y avait largement de quoi. En effet son existence était tout simplement tel un véritable conte de fées, atteignant presque des sommets dignes d'une pure utopie dont personne n'aurait pu espérer en voir un jour de leur vivant.

Fille chérie d'un homme d'affaire influent qui avait finit par devenir maire de la capitale japonaise et d'une belle et talentueuse actrice au somment de sa gloire, Ino avait baigné depuis sa naissance dans le monde si adulé de la richesse et de la célébrité. Et bien loin de correspondre à l'image de la petite fille « pourrie gâtée »par son statut, image pourtant fréquemment véhiculée par quelques uns de ses camarades aux langues perfides, la Yamanaka était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une « perle rare ».

Ainsi les multiples et indénombrables personnes qui convoitaient secrètement et désespérément son héritage à jamais inaccessible, se seraient tout bonnement damnés pour accéder au rêve fou de l'avoir comme propre fille. Car en plus de combler ses parents et ses professeurs d'une grande fierté par ses résultats et ses aptitudes scolaires plus que brillants, Ino était une petite fille délicieusement charmante,d'une beauté qui n'avait d'égale que son extrême gentillesse. En somme, tout le monde l'adorait inconditionnellement.

De ce fait, tout présageait à la jeune blonde de poursuivre cette vie caractérisée d'amour, de joie et de popularité sans que rien ni personne ne puisse jamais la perturber d'aucune sorte.

Cela aurait pu facilement se dérouler de cette manière si les contes de fées n'avaient pas pour habitude de posséder une fin, toujours heureuse dans l'usage d'émerveiller les enfants.

Malheureusement pour la propre fin de ce qu'il lui avait finalement semblé être qu'un long rêve, Ino comprit bien vite que le fossé qui séparait les histoires utopiques et la dure réalité était trop grand et impossible à combler. Même pour elle.

Ainsi le bonheur illusoire qu'elle avait toujours connu, croyant naturellement qu'il subsisterai à jamais, prit brutalement fin le jour ou elle rentra à l'avance de son école privée avec sa mère et qu'elle surprit de ses yeux d'enfants naïfs et innocents, son père en plein ébat avec une femme dans le salon.

A cet instant là, la petite fille se rappela clairement des cris, des pleurs hystériques de sa mère, complètement désespérée et incontrôlable, retenue par son mari alors qu'elle voulait se jeter sur la maîtresse de ce dernier pour tenter de lui infliger comme elle le pouvait une douleur physique égale à celle qu'elle ressentait actuellement ; Ino, bien qu'elle se contentait simplement de regarder la scène, complètement interdite et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle éprouvait, quelque chose s'était à jamais brisé en elle.

Cet évènement avait indéniablement sonné le déclin de la famille Yamanaka, qui vola en éclat sous le regard incompris de l'opinion publique qui avait toujours vu en elle la famille parfaite et pleinement heureuse. Après une procédure de divorce houleuse et particulièrement longue, le père de Ino les abandonna purement et simplement, laissant derrière lui son ex femme presque sans le sou, sombrant progressivement dans une dépression et un alcoolisme profond, ainsi qu'en pleine déchéance dans sa carrière ; mais également sa fille, que les évènements récents lui avaient fait tout perdre en l'espace d'un instant, avaient littéralement subie des conséquences psychologiques à jamais irréversibles.

Devant les yeux impuissants de son entourage, Ino avait profondément changé, à un point que cela en était presque inquiétant. De la petite fille candide et joyeuse, elle était subitement passée à une personne froide, taciturne et extrêmement renfermée sur elle-même au point de refuser de chérir qui que ce soit. Ainsi elle ne faisait confiance à personne, préférant largement se fier à ses instincts et son intelligence infaillible, et surtout pas aux hommes qu'elle abhorrait autant qu'elle haïssait son père qui n'avait plus donné de signe de vie depuis son ignoble trahison.

Contre toute attente, la seule faiblesse qu'elle eu un jour, c'était de s'attacher à la psychologue qui la suivait, devenant même la meilleure amie de son fils. Cette vulnérabilité face aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour cette famille lui coûta horriblement cher, surtout quand ils disparurent brutalement, faisant qu'agrandir encore plus l'abîme d'infinie tristesse qui régnait en maître dans son cœur d'enfant à jamais morcelé.

Pourtant Ino se résolut bien vite à oublier tout ce qui la retenait, toutes les choses qui pouvaient l'atteindre et la fragiliser ainsi que les liens futiles qui pouvaient la menacer de souffrir à nouveau, et préféra miser sur sa détermination et persévérance pour suivre la même carrière que sa mère du temps de sa gloire : actrice.

Après s'être inlassablement présentée à plusieurs castings sans jamais renoncer, malgré les difficultés omniprésentes dans ce métier à double facette, son physique plus qu'avantageux ainsi que ses talents de comédienne plus que remarquables finirent par être remarqués par un agent qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui proposer rapidement un premier rôle en tant qu'actrice.

Ino, grâce sa nouvelle seconde nature de fine stratège manipulatrice et calculatrice, ne tarda pas à se faire une place dans le monde du show biseness, prônant coups bas et parties de jambes en l'air bien placées pour obtenir sans problème ce qu'elle désirait. De cette manière peu orthodoxe, mais pourtant fréquemment utilisé par les personnes qui voulaient réussir dans ce milieu, la jeune blonde finit par passer des petits rôles insignifiants sur petit écran aux rôles principaux derrière le grand écran pour le compte de réalisateurs prestigieux.

Bien vite, sa carrière fut lancée dans le national et jusqu'à l'outre Atlantique, faisant d'elle une des actrices les mieux payées et les plus demandées dans son pays et ailleurs.

Bien que cette gloire et richesse retrouvée ne lui apportèrent pas une sincère satisfaction, seulement un étrange goût amer qu'elle s'efforçait habilement à cacher par des sourires rayonnants qui faisaient fondre ses fans sans aucune exception, la Yamanaka s'en contentait pleinement sans jamais en profiter plus. Car tout était bien, et ça elle comptait bien préserver cette sérénité si sécurisante à n'importe quel prix.

Sa vie bouscula une seconde fois lorsqu'elle accepta à contre cœur d'accompagner son agent dans une soirée mondaine, genre de lieu qu'elle détestait pourtant particulièrement du fait de l'excès de formalités d'usages ainsi que par la présence presque étouffante d'invités plus hypocrites les uns que les autres.

Cependant là bas, vêtue de ses plus beaux atours qui mettaient agréablement en valeur ses courbes féminines à damner sans parcimonie un saint, elle attira comme d'habitude l'attention de la gente masculine qui se pressa hâtivement de tenter leur chance auprès de cette beauté à en couper le souffle. Malheureusement rien ni personne n'aurait pu les informer de la haine que ressentait toujours au fond d'elle la Yamanaka envers les hommes qu'elle associait inconsciemment à son père, ce qui leur valut d'être poliment repoussés l'un après l'autre par la jeune femme comme elle en avait toujours eu usage de faire quand elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour un usage personnel et précis.

Mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas pu résister au regard terriblement envoûtant et sensuel de cet homme fraîchement arrivé dans la soirée avec près de trois heures de retard ?

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ino s'était profondément surprise lorsqu'elle avait laissé ce mannequin, encore dans des débuts timides dans son milieu, l'approcher sans trop de mal pour l'inviter à prendre un verre et à entamer une discussion.

Au cours de cette soirée animée, la jeune femme s'était bien vite rendue compte d peu qu'elle connaissait de lui, principalement par des magazines de mode lus un jour par hasard ou par la bouche de quelques unes de ses collègues qui l'avaient un jour côtoyés intimement, était faux de toutes pièces.

On disait de l'Uchiwa qu'il était horriblement froid, arrogant et volage. Ino quand à elle, avait rencontré un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, doux et poli, et au cours de leur conversation endiablée qui s'était étalé jusqu'à une heure tardive de la nuit, la Yamanaka avait été tout simplement charmée. A un point qu'elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui offrir son corps ce soir là, puis son cœur, Sasuke l'ayant finalement convaincu de refaire confiance aux hommes.

Le lendemain, Ino n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Elle était littéralement comblée par sa carrière qui atteignait des sommets inimaginables, sa richesse et sa célébrité en pleine apogée, et surtout, par son amour inconditionnel pour le jeune Uchiwa.

Cette période de bonheur intense se répercuta positivement sur son caractère : heureuse et parfaitement épanouie, les sourires qu'elle offrait aux autres étaient cette fois réellement chargés de sentiments, montrant clairement qu'elle était sur un petit nuage.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé que ce bonheur, finalement aussi fragile que du cristal qui menace à tout instant de se briser en mille morceaux, subirait la même chute que celui vécu étant enfant.

Car ce qui s'était passé il y a douze ans de cela, laissant une trace profonde et ineffaçable dans son cœur de jeune femme, avait recommencé aussi durement et cruellement ce jour d'été.

Revenant d'une visite médicale qui se voulait de routine, Ino se rendit directement dans l'appartement de Sasuke, complètement émoustillée à l'idée de ce qu'elle comptait lui apprendre. Arrivée devant sa chambre à coucher, son sang se figea brutalement devant une scène atrocement familière. Sur le lit où elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait pour la première fois, là ou elle lui avait définitivement ouvert les antres secrets de son cœur, l'Uchiwa faisait l'amour à une pure inconnue.Une autre femme.

Aussitôt, tandis qu'elle était complètement pétrifiée d'horreur et de douleur face à ce tableau de débuche et de luxure, l'image de son père et de sa maîtresse se superposa sur eux, réveillant cette souffrance insupportable qu'elle ressentait secrètement et silencieusement depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ainsi ce fut le cœur définitivement brisé en mille morceaux, qu'Ino se précipita dehors, incapable d'assister plus à ce spectacle terriblement affligeant du brun, jouissant dans cette femme qui n'était autre qu'une autre de ses innombrables amants de passage et complètement indifférent à ce qui se passait derrière son dos.

Dehors, la Yamanaka se laissa glisser contre la porte d'entrée, les larmes aux yeux, complètement anéantie. Et là elle craqua.

Tous les sentiments, toutes les peines et toutes les frustrations qu'elle avait autrefois passés outre pour devenir plus forte, l'assaillirent de plein fouet sous forme de sanglots violents qui résonnèrent dans l'immeuble sans que personne ne daigne voir ce qui se passait et tenter de l'aider, ou au moins de l'écouter. Non, elle était définitivement seule. Comme toujours.

A tout jamais brisée et désabusée de cette vie qui s'était inlassablement acharnée sur elle pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait décidément pas à cerner, Ino se laissa égarer dans la rue où elle déambula sans but, le visage affreusement vide. Et bien qu'elle sentait sur elle le des quelques passants présents dehors, choqué ou curieux de son visage ravagé de larmes et de tristesse, elle n'en avait que faire. A présent, Ino ne se souciait plus de rien qui l'entourait, elle ne voulait plus rien de qui que ce soit, elle n'attendait plus rien de cette lamentable et ingrate existence.

Elle voulait mourir, c'est tout. Mourir et aller loin, qu'importe la destination inconnue qu'il l'attendrait, tant qu'elle avait le maigre espoir qu'elle serait en paix, loin de tout et de tous, sans aucune possibilité de souffrir de nouveau dans ce bas monde.

Un petit bruit de clapotis lui fit lever son regard sans plus aucune expression vers un pont surplombant une petit rivière agitée ou ses pas l'avaient inconsciemment menés. Ino sourit tristement entre ses multiples larmes qui inondaient son visage rougi et bouffi. Tout était si simple à présent. Elle n'avait qu'à grimper sur la rambarde et se laisser tomber dans l'eau glacée pour ne plus jamais refaire surface et noyer avec elle tous ce qui l'avait un jour impitoyablement détruite.

Alors qu'elle comptait mettre cette idée fatidique à exécution, commençant à enjamber la balustrade du pont, un petit rire d'enfant lui fit arrêter tout mouvement. Elle se retourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix, un petit garçon aux doux traits qui mangeait de l'autre coté une glace au chocolat qui commencait progressivement à fondre dans la cheleur de la fin d'été. Cette vision eut étrangement pour effet de faire revenir à la réalité la Yamanaka, à l'horreur de ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Ravalant ses larmes, elle se laissa péniblement glisser contre la rambarde tout en caressant machinalement son ventre. La ou son lien le plus solide et indéniable avec Sasuke se trouvait et qu'elle avait failli détruire à tout jamais par son acte irréfléchi et terriblment égoiste.

Oui ce lien, elle n'allait plus jamais essayer de le briser égoïstement. Elle comptait fermement le préserver quelques soient les sacrifices, les difficultés et les souffrances qu'elle devrait s'infliger pour y parvenir. Que ça soit pour elle. Ou pour les autres.

A partir de ce moment, Ino devint impitoyable, plus froide que jamais, ayant définitivement protégé ce qu'il restait de son cœur par des murailles solides et à jamais infranchissables.

Bien qu'elle en voulait inconsciemment à Sasuke, son amour pour lui était tellement fort, presque désespéré, qu'il l'aveugla profondément, ce qui eu pour effet de mettre toutes les trahisons du brun sur le compte de ses amants de passage. L'Uchiwa ne remarqua donc pas le mal être de sa petite amie ni ses nouveaux objectifs, et commença progressivement à se désintéresser d'elle, continuant inlassablement à papillonner à droite à gauche pour tenter de combler un vide indescriptible au fond de lui.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que la Yamanaka était aux guets de ses moindres faits et gestes et que surtout, elle ne comptait pas de sitôt le laisser poursuivre son but inavoué.

En effet, Ino voulait coûte que coûte protéger ce nouveau bonheur utopique et insensé dans lequel elle ne faisait pourtant que souffrir, et pour cela elle était prête à tout et à n'importe quoi.

Ainsi,préservant miraculeusement une maigre once d'humanité en elle, la jeune femme se décida à payer des sommes astronomiques à toutes les personnes avec qui elle avait apprit, grâce à ses multiples détectives privés, que l'Uchiwa comptait probablement tenir une relation durable. C'était dans ces moments là qu'Ino réalisait une fois de plus que le pouvoir de l'argent était extrêmement précieux, surtout lorsque grâce à cela, les multiples conquêtes d'une nuit de l'Uchiwa s'en contentaient allégrement avant de disparaître à jamais de la vie de ce dernier et de la Yamanaka comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Bien sur toute chose possédait malencontreusement des défauts, inconvénients et limites, chose qui n'échappaient malheureusement pas à l'argent. Ainsi nombre de fois Ino avait été confrontée à des refus catégoriques de couper les ponts avec l'Uchiwa, deux fois respectivement , avec d'abord une photographe de mode nommée Tenten puis un styliste quelconque répondant au nom de Deidara. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais deviné que la blonde au physique d'ange renfermait désormais une cruauté et une insensibilité légendaire qui pouvaient avoir des graves répercussions sur eux s'ils menaçaient de briser la plénitude qu'elle voulait construire aux cotés de Sasuke.

Ainsi ils en avaient tous les deux fait impitoyablement les frais.

Après coups bas et manigances crapuleuses dont seul la Yamanaka en détenait jalousement le secret, Tenten avait étrangement fini par être internée pour aliénation aigue, complètement traumatisée par quelque chose qu'elle avait peur de révéler à voix hautes aux médecins tandis que Deidara, après avoir été mystérieusement licencié de son métier qu'il chérissait tant puis violemment calomnié pour des raisons qu'il lui étaient tout à fait inconnues, avait fini par se suicider en se faisant exploser dans son appartement à l'aide de petites bombes artisanales qu'il fabriquait comme pur loisir dans ses heures libres.

Personne n'aurait jamais pensé que la seule coupable était la célèbre actrice Ino Yamanaka, si adulé de l'opinion publique et de ses fans de par le monde entier, que c'était elle et seulement elle qui avait exploré minutieusement leur vie, passé, présent, faiblesse et secret pour les retourner cruellement contre eux afin de les briser sans aucune pitié. Et elle n'en éprouvait aucun remord. Pour Ino, cela était parfaitement justifié de sa part tant qu'ils les laissaient tranquilles avec son petit ami dans le meilleur des mondes possibles et inimaginables.

Passablement choqué par les évènements qui se venaient de se produire sous son nez sans qu'il n'y voit que du feu et bien qu'il n'éprouvait pas encore réellement une réelle affection à leur égard, Sasuke s'était légèrement assagi, se concentrant plutôt sur sa carrière de mannequin qu'aux parties de jambes en l'air hasardeuses. Le résultat lui fit honneur puisque sa carrière de mannequin, avant foncièrement discrète, ne tarda pas à subir une réelle expansion, devenant ainsi un des mannequin les plus présents dans les magazines de mode, les défilés et les spots publicitaires sous les yeux énamourés de ses fans qui commençaient à augmenter considérablement de par le pays.

Ino était évidemment enchantée de ces changements positifs sur l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et l'esprit à présent plus serein, son attention se reporta elle aussi sur sa carrière d'actrice et elle n'hésita pas à signer pour une superproduction américaine qui se déroulerait en Chine. Mais bien qu'elle pensait que le coté volage de son petit ami s'était calmé ces derniers temps, la Yamanaka ne put se résoudre à partir tourner à l'étranger sans laisser le brun sans bonne surveillance comme d'habitude, au cas ou il y aurait encore des « perturbations » dont elle devrait une fois de plus s'occuper personnellement. Il était sans dire qu'elle aurait largement préféré que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir, étant donné que cela faisait finalement souffrir tous ceux qui y étaient malheureusement impliqués, elle en premier.

Cette fois, Ino comptait engager un des meilleurs détectives privés de son pays durant le tournage de son film, étant donné qu'elle en avait largement les moyens, Kabuto Yakushi. C'est ainsi que bien préparée dans ses arrières, la jeune femme décolla pour la Chine jusqu'à que quelques jours à peine après son arrivée là bas, Kabuto ne lui annonce qu'un élément perturbateur était encore sur le point d'essayer de lui voler son Sasuke.

Un danger imminent donc pour son couple, un danger aux aspects pourtant si innocents qui répondait au simple nom de Naruto Uzumaki . . .

* * *

Dans une atmosphère étrange, comme à la fois vide et irréelle, l'esprit de Naruto était confronté à des tourbillons incessants d'images et de sons à une vitesse tellement fulgurante qu'il ne lui laissait malheureusement pas le temps de s'attarder sur les traits si familiers qui se dessinaient actuellement devant ses yeux, apportant pour chaque bribe de souvenir lié à un endroit ou une personne, une impression ou un sentiment passé.

Alors que c'était à présent le visage souriant de ses parents, Minato et Kushina Namikaze, qui inondait son esprit embrumé par le débordement soudain de ce défilement de toute son existence en un seul instant, l'Uzumaki ressentit une douce chaleur agréable naître dans son coeur et se répandre dans tout son corps. Corps dont pourtant il ne percevait aucune sensation, aucune sorte d'attachement à cette partie physique qui le constituait, comme s'il elle n'avait jamais existé. Cela aurait normalement du effrayer le blond, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi serein, aussi en paix dans cette aura inconnue qui semblait l'envelopper graduellement au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait calmement aller.

Naruto aurait pu rester pour l'éternité à contempler les magnifiques yeux bleus à la fois si rieurs et apaisants de son père ou de se perdre à la contemplation si agréable du doux visage de sa mère.

Toutefois, tout moment, qu'il soit plaisant ou non, avait une fin. Cette réalité évidente ne parvint pourtant pas à faciliter les choses pour le l'Uzumaki, son contentement intense ayant laissé place à un vide douloureux dans sa poitrine lorsque l'image de ses parents commença progressivement à s'estomper dans son esprit à présent totalement blanc et sans fin. C'était comme si il les avait perdu une seconde fois encore. Cependant cette souffrance ne fut rien par rapport à celle qu'il ressentit brusquement lorsqu'une autre image familière s'imposa dans son cerveau, lui assénant du même coup une souffrance telle qu'il avait inlassablement ressentie étant enfant.

C'en était carrément insupportable que Naruto n'aurait pas hésiter une seule seconde à donner tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux en ce moment même pour pouvoir mourir et n'être plus ainsi confronté à ce visage à la fois tant aimé et tant haï. . .

-_Mizuki-sensei . . ._

-Tu vas bien . . . ?

Ce fut cette vois claire et si douce qui mit fin à cette torture en faisant péniblement ouvrir les yeux du blond, se confrontant d'abord à la lumière aveuglante des rayons du soleil sur son visage légèrement tuméfié puis au visage de la personne accroupie près de lui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. La première pensée concrète de l'Uzumaki c'était de penser que la personne qui nettoyait de ses doigts pales une égratignure sur sa joue, ne devait être indéniablement qu'un véritable ange tombé du ciel.

Naruto avait souvent vu des belles jeunes femmes tout au long de son existence, considérant d'ailleurs à tort sa meilleure amie Sakura Haruno comme un canon du temps ou il était éperdument éprit d'elle, mais ce fut maintenant qu'il réalisa qu'elles n'étaient rien par rapport à la beauté presque surnaturelle de la femme en face de lui. Tout était simplement magnifique en elle, que ça soit sa douce et lisse chevelure blonde qui flottait harmonieusement au gré de la légère brise d'automne ou son regard turquoise terriblement envoûtant et impénétrable ; mais ce qui sidéra au plus haut point l'Uzumaki c'était de reconnaître en cet ange une actrice extrêmement célèbre dont il était particulièrement friand, comme pleins d'autres de ses connaissances d'ailleurs, de ses films à renommé internationale. . .

-Vous êtes . . . Ino Yamanaka ? Réussit à articuler lentement le blond de ses lèvres engourdies sans pour autant faire le moindre mouvement qui impliquait une quelconque parcelle endolorie de son corps.

Au même moment ou elle lui répondit en hochant son visage ou s'étirait un sourire trop rayonnant pour être réellement sincère, la mémoire du blond refit brutalement surface, expliquant entre autres pourquoi il était affalé, son corps à la fois engourdi et douloureux, contre le béton froid et dur de la route face à son lycée. Tout s'était passé si vite, mais il se rappelait des moindres détails de ce qui s'était passé avant de se retrouver ainsi : il était partit raccompagner Sasuke jusqu'à un taxi après que ce dernier soit, contre toute attente, venu lui rendre visite en personne dans son établissement. Alors qu'il lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui de la même manière qu'on parlait du beau temps et de la pluie, Naruto le regardait partir au loin dans le véhicule avant d'être brusquement interrompu dans sa rêverie par une limousine noire qui fonça soudainement sur lui.

La dernière chose qu'il était venu indistinctement en mémoire, c'était des cris affolés des passants aux alentours qui assistaient, impuissants, à la scène, un choc sourd et un néant profond sans aucune notion du temps ou de l'espace. Malgré son esprit trouble, l'Uzumaki comprit une chose fondamentale : si la limousine n'avait pas soudainement freiné sur sa trajectoire, lui infligeant seulement quelques bleus dont il était plus que certain qu'il s'en remettrait très rapidement, Naruto serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Et voila qu'il apprenait de surcroît qu'un des passagers de la limousine qui l'avait failli rejoindre le lieu ou reposaient en paix ses parents décédés, n'était autre que la populaire et talentueuse actrice Ino Yamanaka ?

En temps normal, l'Uzumaki aurait ri intérieurement du fait d'avoir rencontré successivement deux stars nées du Japon dans des conséquences plutôt fâcheuses, mais actuellement il ne pouvait que grimacer de douleur tandis que son regard voilé n'arrivait définitivement pas à se détacher de la Yamanaka ni de son mgnifique collier en forme de spirale, ornant élégamment son cou gracieux.

-Réponds moi s'il te plait, tu va bien ? Redemanda patiemment cette dernière en serrant sa main tannée dans un geste de réconfort malgré le filet de sang qui la recouvrait. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ou tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ?

Honteux d'avoir été surpris en pleine séance de matage, Naruto réussit malgré la douleur à détourner son visage rougissant de la blonde avant de murmurer un faible et timide :

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Merci mademoiselle . . .

Ses yeux azurs se posèrent successivement sur elle, ne reflétant pourtant aucune animosité à son égard même s'il elle venait tout juste de le renverser, puis sur les passants qui commençaient inexorablement à se regrouper devant la scène inhabituelle qui se présentait devant eux. Ino n'en sembla pas en tenir compte et fronça les sourcils face à la réponse du blond.

-Tu es sûr ?

Naruto hocha vivement la tête, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, alors qu'il commençait à s'appuyer sur ses coudes afin d'amorcer un mouvement pour se lever. Mais ses jambes eurent raison de lui, ce pourquoi il accepta volontiers la main secourable de la Yamanaka pour aider à se redresser. Néanmoins cette dernière avait tiré trop fort sur sa prise, ce qui eut pour effet fâcheux de le faire tomber dans ses bras dans une position qui pouvait aisément porter à confusion par sa proximité presque intime.

-Excusez moi mademoiselle, bégaya le blond tandis qu'une délicieuse couler carmine inondait son visage au fur et à mesure que certains passants les regardaient avec une curiosité non feinte face à se prétendu couple qui se donnait sans honte en spectacle au beau milieu de la rue.

Il se recula promptement, redoutant déjà de se faire coller deux gifles bien méritées pour s'être accidentellement frotté à sa poitrine généreuse lors de leur contact rapproché. Cependant, il semblait que ses joues étaient promises à une sûreté infaillible puisqu' Ino se contenta d'arborer un sourire amusé face à sa gène plus qu'apparente avant de faire passer le bras du blond autours de son cou, le soutenant de tout son poids de cette manière ,bien que ce dernier ne la dépasse largement d'une tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura t-elle d'une vois douce en lui tapotant amicalement le dos. Même si c'est mon chauffeur qui conduisait, on peut considérer que c'est de ma faute ce qu'il t'es arrivé.C'est sous ma responsabilité après tout.

Naruto remua frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation avant de s'empresser d'objecter :

-Non, non pas du tout ! Ne vos en faites pas pour ça, je suis solide moi ! Finit-il dans un sourire niais en se frottant simultanément l'arrière de son crâne.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir comme on dit,ajouta t-elle en le détaillant de haut en bas, passant par son pantalon noir troué à quelques endroits et par sa chemise dont l'ancienne blancheur avait dit adieu au profit d'une saleté envahissante. Je ne pense pas que tu sois blessé à part quelques égratignures légères, mais mieux vaut qu'un médecin le confirme avec certitude. Donc voila ce qu'on va faire : je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi et je vais m'empresser d'appeler mon médecin personnel pour qu'il vienne t'ausculter, O.K ?

-. . . .

-Hé ? Ca ne va pas ?

Naruto n'avait entendu que vaguement son aimable proposition, son attention s'étant soudainement reporté sur un point au milieu de la foule où il aurait juré par tous les dieux shintoïstes y avoir vaguement aperçu la lumière aveuglante d'un flash. Cependant, il mit cela sur le compte de son esprit encore quelque peu brouillé et l'oublia assez rapidement. Après un long instant d'immobilité totale, le blond consentit enfin à retourner son visage vers celui de la Yamanaka qui semblait attendre impatiemment sa réponse à son offre.

-Alors tu es d'accord ? Fit –elle dans un sourire à en illuminer les journées brumeuses et orageuses d'un triste jour d'hiver, faisant totalement perdre ses moyens à Naruto avant qu'il ne le lui rende au centuple après s'être promptement ressaisi.

-Merci Yamanaka-san, murmura t-il, reconnaissant pour sa gentillesse qui semblait être aussi infinie que sa magnificence tandis qu'ils s'avançaient bras dessus bras dessous vers la limousine le plus rapidement possible à cause des nombreux passants qui commençaient à se rapprocher d'eux dans un brouhaha, ayant finalement reconnu en la jeune blonde la célèbre actrice adulée par presque toute la population japonaise.

Ino fit une moue qui pouvait être aisément interprétée comme « il n'y a pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir au contraire »avant de faire un petit signe à son chauffeur Kimimaro, toujours à l'intérieur de la voiture et qui avait assisté à toute la scène d'un air profondément réprobateur. Pourtant il obéit sur le champ au geste de sa patronne en descendant immédiatement du véhicule avant d'ouvrir à cette dernière et à son « invité » la porte de la place passager.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier d'entrer pour la première fois dans une limousine, se délectant de la douceur des sièges en cuir sombre. Il fut rapidement suivi par la jeune blonde qui prit place à ses cotés avant de demander d'une voix claire à son fidèle chauffeur de se rendre immédiatement à son domicile. Alors que la voiture démarra, essayant difficilement de se frayer un passage entre les personnes curieuses qui s'étaient attroupées près d'eux, Ino posa son regard sur l'Uzumaki avant de se racler audiblement la gorge.

-Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser mon nom, dit-elle d'une voix claironnante. Mais pourrais je avoir le plaisir de connaître le tien mon mignon ?

Naruto sentit ses joues furieusement chauffer à ce compliment, avant de lui tendre sa main et de se présenter par la même occasion :

-Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino serra chaleureusement sa main tendue et arbora un autre de ses fameux sourires, mais cette fois celui-ci n'arrivait plus du tout à masquer ses intentions malveillantes qu'elle avait longuement préparées et qu'elle comptait réserver au blond quand le moment propice serait venu. Ce dernier ne réalisa pas qu'en la suivant il mettait en route un engrenage des plus dangereux pour lui, se contentant de la suivre naivement sans se poser aucune question et remarquer par la fenêtre, au milieu de la foule déchaînée, un photographe serrer son appareil de travail avec un rictus de satisfaction qui montrait clairement qu'il venait de tomber sur un petit filon des pus intéressants aujourd'hui . . .

**A suivre** . . .

* * *

Auteur : Oh là, là, j'ai bien chié pour ce chapitre. Mais maintenant, c'est partit pour les choses sérieuses les enfants XD !

Naruto et Ino : . . . .

Sasuke : Dis . . .

Auteur : Quoi ?

Sasuke : Je ne rêve pas, t'as bien dit en haut qu'il y aurait un lemon dans le prochain chapitre ?

Auteur : Oui )

Sasuke (lueur d'espoir aux yeux sans trop y croire) : Et ça sera un lemon yaoi ?

Auteur : Oui XD Pas hétéro, non merci.

Sasuke (larmes aux yeux) : Et je serais présent dans le prochain chapitre ?

Auteur (lassée des questions) : Si ta question est de savoir si ça sera un lemon Sasunaru, la réponse est oui . . . (petit cadeau de Noël en retard XD)

Sasuke et Naruto (frétillant de joie) : C'est pas vrai ??!! XD

Auteur : Enfin vous verrez, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça les garçons . . . XD

Sasuke et Naruto (les yeux brûlants de colère) : Espèce de . . .

Ino : Ehh, laissez la un peu tranquille avec vos questions . . . Vous avez qu'a patienter un chouia en allant lire quelques doujinshi pervers sur vous . . .

Auteur (sang qui coule du nez) : Bonne idée Ino-chan XD. . .

Sasuke (énervé) : Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? C'est moi que tu dois approuver normalement, quand on voit ce que tu peux faire pour moi par amour. .

Naruto (soupire) : Ouais, comme pour me réserver un très mauvais coup bientôt --'

Auteur : Solidarité féminine XD !

Sasuke et Naruto : C'est sur qu'entre sadiques machiavéliques, ça doit être l'amour fou entre elles. . .


	9. Chapter 9

Remember the night

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Rememeber the night

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Pomme : Yo Pomme ! D'abord il n'y a pas de quoi :) En tout cas, tu n'es pas la seule à détester notre petite blonde sulfureuse ! ;) Enfin, moi je l'aime bien n'empêche . . . Allez savoir pourquoi . . . XD Pour le caractère de Naru, faut dire que j'ai beaucoup hésiter. Faut dire que je voulais le créer diamétralement opposé de celui de ma première fic, et le moins OOC possible. Tout un boulot pour ne pas sombrer dedans ! XD Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture et ma fic te plaisent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! XD Oui, oui lemon Sasunaru dans ce chapitre mais comment dire . . . hum . . . Enfin tu verras quoi ! XD Sinon, ça sera le seul normalement jusqu'au lemon de fin ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne lecture et bonne année en retard ! A plus ! ;)

NightYuki : Encore désolée du retard ! Oui, oui lemon dans ce chapitre, bien qu'il soit disons spécial XD (enfin en tout cas, pas de mauvaise surprise pour le lemon de fin heureusement XD) Sinon, j'adore ta chanson, les paroles sont bien imaginées et super stylées :) Bonne année à toi aussi pour cette année 2008 remplie de bonheur, santé, prospérité . . . et Sasunaru powa bien sur XD ! Bonne lecture et à plus ! X)

AgiRl : Tu rejoins le fan club anti Ino toi aussi ? T.T Remarque, maintenant c'est devenu une habitude XD ! Non désolée, mais contrairement au contes de fées ou le prince vient sauver sa princesse sur son fier destrier, Sasuke ne va pas sauver Naruto . . . . . Mais chut, tu verra plus tard tout ça ! ;) Contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre, et j'espère que tu aimera ce lemon (qui en fait va me valoir les foudres des lecteurs je pense . . . Arf . . . XD) Drama coréen tu dis ? O-O T'en trouves ou toi ? Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de m'en mater un ! XD Enfin bref, bonne année et bonne lecture ! A plus !

Hasu No Hana : Bonne année à toi aussi et bon Noël en retard ! Merci et à plus !

loveyaoi7 : Yo ! Pourquoi Shika a interrompu le lemon ? Parce que je suis méchante ! MOUAHAHAH XD ! Hum . . . Sous le bureau, je ne pense pas que cela aurait été très confortable, non ? ;) Non, tant que je vivrai, Naruto vivra ! Au moins jusqu'au lemon final ! XD Non, je plaisante, ce n'est pas une death fic. Même si un perso (je te dis pas lequel, secret ;)) va croiser de peu la mort. Sasuke sauver Naruto ? Mhmm, j'en doute. Enfin plus un mot, tu verras par la suite ! XD Bonne année en retard et bonne lecture ! A la prochaine !

Tara : Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant que je prends du plaisir à l'écrire :) Les scènes chaudes, il y en aura 2, celle là et celle de fin. Peut être n'est ce pas beaucoup mais comme c'est que ma deuxième fic alors . . . XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Bonne fin d'année en retard, et bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

Pardon encore pour ce retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai été débordée par le boulot et je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite ! Encore gomen, d'autant plus que les updates ne vont plus être de même rythme qu'avant. Car étant donné que je suis en pleines révisions pour le bac blanc, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Désormais je n'enverrai un chapitre que lorsque je pourrai. J'en suis vraiment navrée mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Ceci étant, je remercie encore mes lecteurs et lectrices pour suivre ma fic et me laisser des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup ! XD Voici le chapitre 9 en retard ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure que le soleil tiède commençait progressivement à se coucher, baignant le ciel azuré dans d'agréables tons chauds et riches sur la mégalopole Tokyoïte, et rafraîchissant légèrement l'atmosphère par une petite brise automnale.

Hinata Hyuga, perdue au milieu de ses camarades qui sortaient enthousiastement du lycée Konoha après le doux son libérateur de la cloche annonçant la fin des cours tant espéré par la majorité d'entre eux, perdait son regard pale à la contemplation du coucher du ciel majestueux et d'une des couleurs qui dominait principalement ce tableau aux dépit des autres, moins visibles, plus timides.

L'orange. La couleur préférée de Naruto Uzumaki.

A la pensée de l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui hantait douloureusement son esprit, le cœur d'Hinata se serra atrocement dans sa poitrine.

Une torture. Oui, il n'y avait pas de mot plus fort pour qualifier ce qu'elle avait enduré silencieusement tout l'après midi. Et bien que la brune était de nature optimiste et confiante, elle devait bien se résoudre à avouer que ce jour serait à jamais parmi les jours les plus cauchemardesques qu'elle n'ait jamais vécu. De loin parmi sa propre liste illimitée et infinie qu'elle possédait depuis sa propre enfance, passant par sa tentative d'enlèvement raté qui avait causé accidentellement la mort de son oncle tant adoré, ou du jour ou son père lui avait clairement annoncé que seule sa petite sœur Hanabi était réellement digne de son amour.

Tout avait commencé cet après midi, après midi dont rien ne pouvait soupçonner qu'il soit différent des jours banals et monotones qui les avaient tantôt précédés. En plus du pénible tracas apporté par l'étrange, et dernièrement récurrente, absence de ses amis Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno, à l'heure du déjeuner ou ils avaient pour habitude de se retrouver pour passer un agréable moment ensemble, l'Hyuga avait lamentablement raté l'occasion plus que parfaite d'échanger son premier baiser avec son petit ami actuel, Kiba Inuzuka.

D'ailleurs la brune remerciait intérieurement le ciel pour la patience si précieuse du brun à son égard, étant donné que n'importe quel autre garçon indélicat et totalement contrôlé par ses hormones, l'aurait probablement laissé tomber sans parcimonie à cause de sa timidité maladive qui, inlassablement, l'empêchait tout approfondissement concret et sérieux de leur relation.

Mais là n'était pas la source du mal être intense d'Hinata. Car bien que cet incident fâcheux aurait pu être rapidement effacé des mémoires respectives des deux adolescents, ce qu'ils avaient malencontreusement par la fenêtre était à présent ancré bien profondément dans leurs esprits et pensées, devenant ainsi la source des sombres inquiétudes de l'Hyuga depuis ce moment là et jusqu'à maintenant sans aucune possibilité de répit quelconque.

En effet quoi de plus choquant, voire de traumatisant de voir un de ses amis, de surcroît son premier et ancien amour secret, se faire brutalement renverser par une voiture sous vos yeux impuissants ?

Aussi longtemps qu'elle avait appris les horreurs et les accidents de la vie qui pouvaient frapper à tout moment et tout briser en milles morceaux, Hinata s'était appliquée inconsciemment à ignorer que le malheur pouvait guetter n'importe qui au détour d'une ruelle, bien qu'elle l'ai fréquemment vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, préférant égoïstement appliquer ce genre de scénario morbide aux choses qui n'arrivaient qu'aux autres.

Mais cette fois, la brune ne pouvait inlassablement pas échapper à cette réalité, aussi cruelle et douloureuse soit-elle. Ce type de scénario était à l'honneur aujourd'hui. Avec comme acteur principal l'Uzumaki. Car c'était bien Naruto qui s'était fait heurter violemment quelques heures auparavant devant elle et Kiba, Naruto q'elle avait vu couché complètement inerte sur le béton dur de la route, Naruto qui s'était littéralement évaporé lorsqu'elle s'était rendue sur le lieu de l'accident.

Et c'était à partir de ce moment là qu'un long cauchemar avait lentement commencé.

Après l'absence du blond à la reprise des cours de l'après midi, absence dont elle doutait fortement d'après la situation emplie d'extrême gravité, bien qu'un faible espoir l'animait encore sans vraiment la convaincre réellement, Hinata avait tout essayé pour lever le voile sur son accident marqué de sa disparition plus qu'inquiétante.

Aidée d'amis fidèles de l'Uzumaki, elle s'était harassée à sillonner le lycée, demandant désespérément de l'aide aux personne q'elle croisait au détour d'un couloir, ces derniers ayant peu être une information, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider ou la mettre sur la voie. Malheureusement, la brune essuya des réponses unanimement négatives ou incertaines, plus souvent composées de « Je ne sais pas, désolé. . . Sinon, tu me pourrais me passer les devoirs de Maths d'aujourd'hui ? » ou de « Naruto Uzumaki ? C'est qui être ? » vains et parfaitement inutiles. Les professeurs furent également interrogés un par un, la brune ravalant miraculeusement sa peur monstre de l'enseignant Orochimaru, malgré des résultats eux aussi horriblement décourageants.

A un point aussi critique, Hinata n'hésita pas une précieuse seconde à alerter la proviseur de l'établissement, la sévère mais juste Tsunade qui, comprenant totalement les soucis fondés de la jeune élève sur ce sujet affreusement délicat, consentit immédiatement à appeler le tuteur du blond, Umino Iruka, avec l'espoir incertain qu'il en sache mieux qu'elles sur cette affaire.

Néanmoins, aussitôt que la blonde à poitrine volumineuse le fit, elle et l'Hyuga le regrettèrent amèrement. Peut être qu'en plus de n'avoir récolté aucune répons mais plutôt un étonnement et incompréhension totale de la part de l'Umino, elles ne firent qu'apporter un tourment incommensurable et affligeant à l'homme qui aimait Naruto comme un père protecteur et aimant affectionnait profondément son précieux fils.

Si Tsunade n'avait pas réussis in extremis à le raisonner et le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et pour une durée limitée dans le temps, la police locale aurait certainement été avertie et mise sur l'affaire.

Lorsque Hinata était péniblement revenue en cours avec un atroce sentiment d'incapacité à être utile à ses amis et à ceux qu'il lui étaient chers, laissant derrière elle une blonde furieuse batailler avec sa secrétaire sur les procédures administratives à lancer sur le champs afin d' avancer les choses de leur coté, le poids qui résidait dans son cœur n'avait pas été allégé du moindre et infime milligramme, et cela malgré les paroles réconfortantes et apaisantes de la secrétaire de la proviseur,une certaine brune du nom de Shizune.

Elle qui d'habitude était une élève modèle et particulièrement brillante, considérée orgueilleusement avec son cousin Neji comme des génies précoces qui faisaient la fierté de leur lycée, n'avait nullement réussi à concentrer son attention sur la moindre des paroles déblatérées par ses professeurs tout au long des interminables cours cet après midi là. Elle en était tout simplement incapable. Son esprit était purement tourmenté par l'Uzumaki et par des hypothèses et élucubrations abracadabrantes sur ce qu'il était peut être devenu à l'heure qu'il était, ne laissant pas de répit à une quelconque parcelle de son cerveau en activité intense et harassante.

Alors que ses ongles faisaient déjà les frais de son anxiété extrême, l'Hyuga se rendit enfin compte qu'un autre problème, bien qu'il n'égalait pas l'actuel en mesure de gravité, se posait devant ces yeux par le bureau désespérément vide près d'elle, et cela depuis cette heure maudite de déjeuner. La place de sa meilleure amie, Sakura Haruno.

Maintenant que la seule personne, toujours présente à ses cotés et spécialement dans ce genre de situation où elles avaient pour habitude de s'entraider mutuellement, était absente, le désespoir et les craintes de la brune étaient désormais à leurs apogées.

Alors que le dernier rayon de soleil avait souhaité silencieusement adieu au profit de l'obscurité profonde qui lui fit lentement place dans une atmosphère emplie d'électricité statique, présageant à coup sur une pluie diluvienne sur la capitale, Hinata rejoignait précipitamment son cousin vers la voiture luxueuse qui était venue comme toujours les chercher pour les ramener au manoir des Hyuga. Alors qu'elle s'engouffrait à l'intérieur de l'automobile, elle regarda une dernière fois le ciel orangé s'estomper par l'obscurité environnante. Dans une dernière et longue pensée pour l'Uzumaki, elle pria fervemment pour que ce dernier, quel que soit l'endroit inconnu ou il se trouvait actuellement, soit en bonne santé et surtout, hors de tout danger. . .

* * *

_La salle des professeurs, actuellement entièrement dépeuplée de tous ces derniers qui étaient partis déjeuner en même temps que les élèves du lycée Konoha en cette heure de midi, était emplie d'une agréable moiteur qui s'accordait à la perfection aux bruits des moins innocents qui s'élevaient graduellement dans l'air ambiant._

_Un petit tas de vêtements masculins enlevés à la hâte et négligemment jetés sur le sol menaient vers le fond de la salle, ou contre le mur blanc, Sasuke Uchiwa bloquait Naruto Uzumaki de toute la force et le poids de son corps de rêve à moitié dévoilé . Et bien que ce dernier y avait été brusquement projeté et que ses poignets étaient fermement retenues, le brun ne manifestait aucune animosité ou hostilité à son égard qui justifierait qu'il ai délibérément agi ainsi pour lui coller son poing dans la figure. _

_Non, sa torture, car il en existait bien une actuellement, se résumait à un délice buccal promulgué par le contact très appuyé et rapproché de leurs langues en pleine action ; ces dernières se frôlant, se caressant et s'enroulant dans une osmose parfaite, incendiant de ce fait la moindre parcelle de leurs corps respectifs qui se frottaient frénétiquement l'un à l'autre._

_Bien que l'Uchiwa aurait pu continuer ce baiser digne des baisers mythiques échangés par les amants depuis la nuit des temps, le besoin d'air se fit rapidement sentir. _

_Dans un grognement de frustration de la part du blond, aussi insatiable que lui, il délaissa ses douces lèvres, non sans les avoir préalablement suçotés et mordillées, avant de nicher son visage dans son cou q'il s'était mis en tête d'explorer pour la seconde fois. Ainsi, aucune parcelle de cette peau caramel ne fut épargnée par sa bouche ou sa langue curieuse, et fut embrassée, léchée, mordillé par le brun avec avidité. Celui-ci s'attardant particulièrement sur tel ou tel endroit érogène précis au grès des gémissements de satisfaction de l'Uzumaki qui, avait vite fait de se contorsionner du mieux qu'il pouvait pour enlever son pantalon qui semblait le serrer affreusement au niveau de son entrejambe. _

_Alors que Sasuke avait laissé derrière son passage jusqu'au niveau de la clavicule tannée, une mosaïque de suçons rougeâtres, il s'empressa de se débarrasser lui aussi de son pantalon des plus gênants pour un contact plus rapproché qu'annonçait la suite des événements ; plus excité que jamais au son enivrant des gémissements de Naruto sous ses caresses._

_Son boxer noir ne tarda pas à suivre cet effeuillage impatient, dévoilant promptement son membre au garde à vous et qui n'attendait plus qu'à être rapidement soulagé. _

_Le brun posa lentement son regard anthracite voilé de désir sur le blond qui sembla immédiatement le fond de sa pensée. Aussitôt, il se mit de dos face au brun dans une position des plus explicites alors que ce dernier commençait dangereusement à s'avancer et à s'appuyer contre sa peau dorsale des plus brûlantes et frémissantes. _

_Bien que son idée première était d'abord de préparer le blond en bonne et donné du forme pour qu'il reçoive ce corps étranger avec le moins de douleur possible et imaginable, cela fut instantanément volatilisé de l'esprit de l'Uchiwa._

_En effet il mourrait littéralement d'envie de prendre Naruto sur le champ et sans autre cérémonie contre le mur frais, son corps réclamant désespérément le sien après une attente interminable et affligeante depuis la fois ou ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois ; cette fois sobre et donc pleinement conscient de ses sensations et émotions de surcroît. A un point tel que Sasuke ne réfléchit plus une seule seconde au fait qu'il était nu comme un ver et sur le point d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec un mineur en plein dans son lycée, à la salle des professeurs en plus, et que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre en pleine actions avec tous les problèmes qui s'en suivait. Qu'importe. Se débarrassant bien vite de ces idées particulièrement inutiles et ennuyantes, le brun embrassa furtivement le dos de l'Uzumaki avant de s'y positionner._

_Ivre d'excitation, il ne gaspilla pas plus de son précieux temps pour empaler le blond d'un coup sec et bestial ; arrachant à ce dernier un puissant cri de douleur mêlé de plaisir. Et bien que l'Uchiwa aurait sur le champ vendu son âme au diable pour pouvoir poursuivre son introspection des plus fougueusement possible, la manifestation vocale de souffrance de Naruto, ou il y décelait inconsciemment son propre égoïsme au détriment de son bien être, l'avait touché en plein cœur ; lui qui d'habitude optait pour l'amour bestial ou brutal dans ses formes les plus variées avec ses amants de passage, sans se préoccuper nullement de leurs propres sentiments durant l'acte. _

_Néanmoins, cela faisait bien longtemps que le blond avait été distingué de cette simple catégorie qui ne représentait rien à ses yeux. C'est pourquoi Sasuke résista à l'irrésistible envie de continuer de plus belle, préférant plutôt arrêter tout geste en attendant que son amant ne s'habitue à ce corps étranger en lui._

_-Naruto, commença t-il d'une voix enrouée par le désir, le visage ruisselant et cramoisi par ce plaisir qui menaçait à tout instant de faire défaillir ses jambes tremblantes. Est-ce que . . . Ca va ? _

_Le blond, entre deux halètements effrénés et brûlants, tourna péniblement son visage par dessus son épaule, ou on pouvait aisément y lire une jouissance et une colère bien sentie toutes les deux mêlées, avant de répondre avec humeur :_

_-Salaud . . . La prochaine fois que tu refais ce genre de coup, je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas . . . _

_-« La prochaine fois ? » répéta le brun dans un sourire des plus vicieux. Ca veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois alors ?_

_Tout en posant cette question, il fit rouler involontairement ses reins contre le blond, faisant gémir longuement ce dernier tandis qu'il se cramponnait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre le mur._

_-Sais pas, finit par articuler Naruto dans un faible sourire tremblant. Je te prends à l'essai, j'espère être pleinement satisfait, on verra bien . . . _

_-Bien, alors je ferai de mon mieux pour te montrer mes « capacités » , lança le brun dans un petit éclat de rire qui mourut rapidement lorsque ses lèvres happèrent celles de l'Uzumaki pour lui voler un autre de ces baisers qui lui avaient manquées depuis tout à l'heure._

_Alors qu'il entremêla une dernière fois sa langue avec celle de son amant, créant ainsi une fine chaîne de salive qui eut tôt fait d'être rapidement brisée, l'Uchiwa songea que le moment pour continuer les choses jusqu'au bout était désormais arrivé._

_Chuchotant presque inaudiblement quelques paroles rassurantes à l'oreille du blond qui semblait trembler de tous ses membres d'appréhension, Sasuke commença lentement à imprimer des doux mouvements de vas et viens ; lui procurant des vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient l'unes après l'autres incessamment, ainsi que des râles rauques de satisfaction qui s'échappaient de sa gorge._

_Profondément enhardi par les propres cris de Naruto qui semblait prendre autant de plaisir que lui, se tordant littéralement de plaisir à chacun de ses mouvements, le brun passa rapidement à la vitesse supérieure en transformant ses vas et viens tendres et prévenants en coups de butoirs puissants et sans retenue ; s'arrangeant pour toujours toucher parfaitement ce point à l'intérieur du blond qui leur faisait à tous deux voir les étoiles._

_-Aaahh . . . Sa. . . Sasuke . . . ! _

_-Ngh . . . Naruto . . . Ahh . . . _

_Sentant son sexe qui commençait à se contracter douloureusement au fur et à mesure de ses coups de reins, le brun empoigna à pleines mains la virilité de son amant, le masturbant dans une cadence simultanée parfaite avec ses allées et venues._

_Sous les cris de plaisirs de plus en plus violents et explicites qui se résonnaient dans la salle, au bord de la jouissance qui s'apprêtait à les envoyer les deux jeunes hommes au septième ciel, Sasuke s'approcha lentement de l'oreille du blond avant d'y chuchoter une dernière parole :_

_-Naruto . . . Je t'ai. . ._

**BBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP !**

Au son de la sonnerie particulièrement bruyante de son téléphone portable posé sur sa table de chevet, Sasuke sursauta comme un diable à ressort entre ses couettes ruisselantes de sueur alors que son boxer aux motifs d'éventails rouges humide, témoignait bien de l'effet que lui avait produit ce rêve des plus érotiques avec Naruto. Ce songe aurait parfaitement pu correspondre au déroulement probable des choses si cet après midi là il n'avait pas été interrompu par un élève à la coupe digne d'un balai au moment même ou il était à deux doigts d'approfondir les choses avec l'Uzumaki.

A la pensée du blondinet, Sasuke rougit furieusement. De un, parce qu'au lieu de venir simplement prendre de ses nouvelles, il avait laissé ses hormones prendre le contrôle et le pousser à littéralement sauter sur le blond en plein lycée. A ce moment là, s'il avait été surpris par un quelconque professeur aux mœurs respectables, lui et Naruto auraient certainement eu des sérieux problèmes. Notamment concernant une certaine loi qui interdisait le détournement de mineurs . . .

-_Heureusement que Kakashi n'est au courant de rien_, songea le brun tandis qu'il enfilait un boxer propre avant de s'apprêter à répondre à son cellulaire qui ne cessait définitivement pas de résonner bruyamment dans ses oreilles. _S'il avait su que j'avais fait la moindre chose qui aurait intenté à ma carrière de mannequin, il m'aurait tout bonnement tué_ . . .

Alors qu'il esquissait un rictus en imaginant la réaction de l'Hatake devant la funeste nouvelle d'avoir perdu son emploi si précieux à ses cotés, la face de l'Uchiwa se décomposa bien rapidement lorsqu'il se remémora de son comportement envers l'Uzumaki à la sortie du lycée. Sans équivoque, il ne s'était pas du tout reconnu cet après midi là à ses cotés.

En effet, en plus de jouer inconsciemment un espèce d'amoureux transi qui s'amusait à le regarder longuement de son taxi comme sa vie en dépendait, le brun avait purement perdu tout ses moyens comme si cela avait été ses sentiments profonds et secrets qui avaient pris contrôle de son contrôle sans consulter préalablement son cerveau. Comme au moment ou son désir avait échappé à sa raison et qu'il avait demandé à Naruto de sortir avec lui comme si on disait n'importe quelle banalité quelconque, le draguant d'une manière tout à fait inconcevable et décevante de la part d'une personne qui faisait tomber les autres à ses pieds par des méthodes raffinées et recherchées.

Tout simplement pitoyable en somme. Sasuke était presque sur que le blond ne devait plus le regarder de la même manière à présent, même si intérieurement, il aurait échangé n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il lui aurait répondu si le chauffeur du taxi n'avait pas démarré précipitamment avant d'obtenir sa réponse.

Ruminant contre ce destin ingrat et contre la personne qui venait de l'appeler et de l'interrompre dans son sommeil des plus mérités après une dure journée de travail aux studios avec son manager, le brun s'étira paresseusement avant de daigner répondre ; jurant néanmoins que l'individu à l'autre bout du fil ne perdait rien pour attendre avant qu'il ne lui fasse payer au centuple.

Ne cachant nullement son humeur exerçable, l'Uchiwa répondit avec une animosité plus qu'apparente :

-Quoi ? Lâcha t-il des plus impoliment possible tout en se frottant sa chevelure ébouriffée d'un air ennuyé. Oui, c'est bien moi, qui vous a donné ce numéro ? . . . Quoi . . . . ?

Aussitôt, sa face déjà blanche par nature, prit immédiatement une horreur pâleur plus qu'inquiétante tandis que ses yeux vides et écarquillés au maximum témoignaient parfaitement de son effroi intense qu'il ressentait actuellement. Alors qu'il se laissa lentement retomber sur son vaste lit défait, le cœur battant douloureusement contre sa poitrine haletante, une seule pensée animait ses pensée, convergeant vers une seule et même personne. . .

_Naruto . . . _

* * *

Dans le un noir total qui régnait en maître sur une route presque déserte et particulièrement éloignée du centre ville, une longue et luxueuse limousine, se distinguant sans aucun effort par rapport aux autres véhicules d'une affligeante banalité des alentours, roulait silencieusement en direction d'un lieu encore inconnu pour Naruto Uzumaki.

Ce dernier, songeur, regardait distraitement défiler le paysage par la vitre de son coté passager à l'intérieur de la limousine. A une distance très infime de lui, la célèbre actrice Ino Yamanaka menait une conversation des plus animées a téléphone et dont le blond n'en comprenait pas le traître mot. C'était ce genre de choses qui le faisait amèrement regretter de ne pas suivre les cours d'anglais du somnolant professeur Gakkou Hayate ; préférant largement passer ces ennuyantes heures à bavarder en toute liberté avec son voisin et meilleur ami, Kiba Inuzuka.

Ce dernier n'aurait probablement jamais voulu le croire s'il lui avouait qu'après avoir été accidentellement renversé par la Yamanaka, il avait été aimablement invité dans ses appartements privés afin de s'y faire ausculter par un médecin à ses frais.

Bien que l'Uzumaki jugeait cette proposition un tantinet inutile étant donné que ses blessures étaient purement superficielles, trois fois rien comparées à celles dont il avait souffert lors de l'accident de voiture qui avait entraîné la mort prématurée de ses parents, il n'en laissa absolument rien paraître à sa futur hôte.

En effet, Naruto s'était sentit profondément touché de la générosité plus que désintéressée de cette dernière. Et, quelque part au fond de lui, le blond savait que ce geste de réparation n'avait pas été motivé par sentiment de culpabilité ou pour éviter une quelconque retombée judiciaire, non. La raison était autre, et l'Uzumaki l'avait trop rapidement mise sur le compte de l'altruisme sans borne d'Ino et avait donc accepté avec plaisir de la suivre docilement jusqu'à chez elle ; en partie pour lui faire entièrement plaisir, et une autre parce que cette femme l'avait intrigué au plus haut point depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

_Ou peut être était-ce simplement un des effet étranges que lui procurait inconsciemment cet « objet » . . . ?_

-O.K, see you soon, finit la Yamanaka de son délicieux accent japonais avant d'éteindre promptement son téléphone portable et de le ranger dans son petit sac à main en peau de serpent.

Alors qu'elle consultait pour la énième fois sa montre d'un air légèrement perplexe, Ino ne tarda pas à sentir le regard particulièrement perçant de l'Uzumaki sur une certaine partie de son corps.

-Eeeh ! Arrête de me mater les seins ! Protesta t-elle d'une voix faussement scandalisée, les mains couvrant sa généreuse poitrine dans une attitude rappelant étrangement une jeune fille se protégeant d'un vieux pervers, mais cependant plus amusée que réellement en colère.

Sous les rires moqueurs des quelques gardes du corps présents dans le véhicule, Naruto sursauta comme pris en faute, le visage d'une rougeur dépassant tout entendement inimaginable et possible. Bien qu'Ino savait pertinemment que ses yeux étaient plus concentrés à la contemplation fascinée d'un objet situé au niveau de son cou, elle avait absolument tenu à le taquiner gentiment. Malgré la situation, malgré le fait que ce garçon était sa nemesis, malgré ce qu'elle comptait lui faire subir.

_Pourquoi ?_

Réellement, la jeune femme n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Cette envie déconcertante avait été plus commanditée par son instinct que par autre chose, comme si inconcevablement, ce genre de relation amicale avait déjà été prédestiné entre eux depuis le moment ou leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Pourtant la Yamanaka ne s'en soucia guère pour le moment, préférant de loin s'amuser de la vue d'un Naruto écarlate, gesticulant dans tous les sens en essayant de se justifier et de se discréditer d'un crime dont il était totalement innocent.

Ce fut donc avec une voix égalant la timidité et la gêne omniprésente légendaire d'une de ses proches amies, Hinata Hyuga, que Naruto se justifia du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de n'être définitivement pas prit pour un vicieux invétéré :

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, Yamanaka-san ! Ce n'est pas votre paire de néba. . . Hum ! votre poitrine que je regardais, mais . . .

-Ca ? Lui demanda t-elle en l'interrompant soudainement dans un petit sourire tandis qu'elle découvrait lentement ses bras de sa poitrine, dévoilant un collier orné d'un pendentif en forme de spirale ; le même qui avait attiré l'attention de l'Uzumaki la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés dans des circonstances aussi fâcheuses.

-C'est un cadeau de mon meilleur ami d'enfance, expliqua t-elle s'en réellement s'en rendre compte devant le visage empli de curiosité du blond, ce dernier semblant littéralement dévorer le collier d'une fascination non retenue.

Pour une raison qui lui à la fois inconnue et terriblement évidente, Ino décida sur un simple coup de tête d'approfondir sa narration sur ce sujet qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais abordée avec quiconque depuis ce « jour » :

-Tu vois quand j'étais petite, commença t-elle d'une voix rêveuse et mélancolique en caressant presque amoureusement son pendentif. Après le divorce tumultueux de mes parents, je consultais régulièrement une psychologue. Pour certaines raisons et malgré mon caractère extrêmement renfermée et méfiante, j'ai finis par m'attacher profondément à elle. Je la considérais comme une seconde mère, celle qui remplissait à merveille le rôle de celle qui me délaissait, alors que nous ne partagions pourtant aucun lien de sang. Et elle aussi, loin de me considérer comme une simple de ses patientes, elle me traitait comme la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. . . . Je fus bientôt considérée comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. Ils étaient tous plus adorables les uns que les autres, surtout son fils. . . Il ne ressemblait pas du tout aux autres garçon . . . Alors là pas du tout, murmura la blonde dans un petit éclat de rire à la remémoration de son caractère si spécial. On était inséparables, à un point tel que tout le monde pensait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on finisse par être ensemble . . .

A la fin de ces dires, Naruto aurait juré cru apercevoir de légères rougeurs teinter ses joues pales, mais il ne s'y attarda pas plus, continuant d'écouter religieusement la suite des paroles de la blonde :

-Un jour alors que nous étions partis en voiture pour dîner en ville avec ses parents, il m'a offert ce collier en gage d'amitié éternelle, dit-elle en serrant ce dernier ardemment entre ses longilignes doigts. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

Cette dernière phrase instaura un mutisme froid parmi les passagers, personnes n'osant à présent rien dire après cette remémoration pénible d'un passé lointain mais jamais oublié de la Yamanaka. Bien que paraissant foncièrement autant perturbé que cette dernière après ces confessions intimes, ce fut Naruto qui le brisa ; posant sans réfléchir une question qui lui brûlait douloureusement la langue :

-Et ce garçon . . . Ainsi que ses parents . . . Que leur ai t-il arrivé ce jour là ? Demanda t-il avec une curiosité non feinte mais redoutant néanmoins la réponse du plus profond de son être.

Détournant son attention qui s'était reporté longuement à la contemplation évasive du paysage extérieur par la vitre de son côté, la blonde posa lentement son regard turquoise terriblement perçant et froid sur l'Uzumaki, faisant déglutir péniblement ce dernier.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

La réponse était d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune discussion mais néanmoins empreint discrètement d'une douleur sourde qui frappa immédiatement Naruto. Aussitôt alors, il sur qu'il était allé trop loin en se mêlant trop loin de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Enclin à un grand sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir fait revivre une seconde fois ce souvenir qu'il ne présentait pas intérieurement des plus joyeux à la Yamanaka, le blond baissa péniblement la tête en lâchant un faible « excusez moi . . . ».

Tandis qu'il perdait son regard indistinctement voilé sur le sol, Ino lui souleva délicatement son visage vers elle ; forçant de ce fait à faire croiser le sien ou était peint une extrême et sincère tristesse :

-Si seulement tu ne l'avais pas rencontré Naruto, confia t-elle d'une voix brisée en fermant douloureusement ses paupières. Je n'aurais jamais été obligée de te faire endurer ça . . .

Naruto agrandit ses yeux au maximum, ne comprenant décidément rien à ce qu'elle lui disait avec tant de peine au point de lui faire couler deux larmes silencieuses sur ses joues, avant de l'interroger ; plus empli d'incompréhension que jamais :

-Yamanaka-san, de qui vous parlez ?

-Je suis désolée.

-Que . . . ?

Son murmure mourut au même temps qu'une vive et forte douleur le saisit sans prévenir au niveau de sa nuque, lui faisant automatiquement perdre conscience et plonger dans des rêves confus et particulièrement agités, teintés entre autres de tourbillons et de rouge sang . . .

* * *

A suivre . . .

Auteur : Pardon encore pour le retard . . . T.T . . .

Sasuke (murmurant tout seul) : Un rêve . . . Un putain de rêve idiot . . .

Auteur (voit Naruto lire le script) : Qu'est ce que tu cherches comme ça, toi ? O.o

Naruto : C'est bizarre, y'a écrit nulle part que c'est une death fic . . .

Auteur : Ben justement parce que ça n'en est pas une . . . -.-

Sasuke (prépare ses kunais bien aiguisés) : Un rêve . . . Je suis sur qu'elle le fait exprès pour le plaisir de me torturer . . .

Naruto : Oui mais on dirait que je vais bientôt passer à la casserole moi, donc . . .

Auteur : Je ne peux pas te tuer, tu es le personnage principal ! T.T

Naruto (étoiles dans les yeux) : Donc il va rien m'arriver et Sasu-chan va venir me sauver ?

Auteur (jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui prépare un chidori) : Ben je pense qu'il sera plus occupé à me demander des comptes pour la scène de lemon -rêve, donc faudra pas trop y compter . . . De plus, qui t'as dit que même si tu ne comptais pas mourir, tu n'allais pas passer à la casserole ? XD

Naruto (commence à avoir les jetons) : Co-Comment ça . . . ?

Auteur et Ino : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA XD . . .

Naruto (lit le scénario de la suite avant de tomber dans les pommes) : . . . .

Sasuke (s'avance dangereusement vers elle avec pleins d'instrument de torture en main) : Je vais vous tuer toutes les deux, sadiques de mes deux ! è é

Ino : Réserve tes forces mon chéri, elle peut être très cruelle . . .

Sasuke : Genre ?

Auteur : Le Naru/Saku, tu connais ? T.T

Sasuke (dead) : . . .

Sakura : Quelqu'un m'a appelée ?

Auteur et Ino : MOUAHAHAHAHAHA, les choses vont enfin commencer à devenir intéressantes ! XD

Sakura : . . . -.-'


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Sorashi : Eh bien voila la suite comme tu l'as demandé ! XD Le plan d'Ino commence dans ce chapitre, mais tu n'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas très dur à deviner ! XD Le prochain lemon Sasunaru sera à la fiiiiiiiiiiiiin de la fic, mais il sera en fait un lemon Sasunarusasu (ben ouais, Naru-chou a aussi droit d'être Uke quand même èé !). J'espère que ses réponses (quoique vagues je l'avoue XD) te satisferons jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! Et merci beaucouppour le compliment et la review :)

AgiRl : Tu as le droit de la détester, personne ne t'en empêche, t'inquiète pas ! XD lol, non en fait dans la fic, personne ne tiens vraiment de rôle de « méchant »ou de « gentil ». . . Donc je ne considère pas Ino comme la bad de l'histoire . . . Mais bref, cela va changer par la suite :) Je sais, je coupe toujours au bon moment, mais je ne fais pas exprès ! Si, si ! C'est ou bien parce que c'est trop long, ou bien parce que le passage de la fin correspond mieux pour le début du chapitre suivant ! (Mais bon c'est vrai que quelques fois, lors de mes crises de sadisme aigues . . . XD. Niark . . .) Au fait, le lien du site ne marche pas, mais je me suis mise à regarder Full House sur un autre site, et j'adore ! XD (mais je suis qu'à l'épisode 11 et je pourrai le continuer que pendant les vacances de Février à cause de mon boulot. . . . --) Sinon, j'ai l'impression que Han ji eun va finir avec cet idiot d'acteur alors que je l préférerai mille fois avec le beau Min Hyunk (désolée pour l'orthographe ! XD), il est beaucoup plus charmant et canon ! XD (mais tant pis, je le prends moi si elle en veut pas ! XD lol). Donc si tu as un autre bon titre, n'hésite pas à me le conseiller, je suis partante ! Aja aja fighting ! Sinon, je suis très contente que tu aimé ce chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également :) Et pour info, tu es une de mes lectrices favorites ! XD A plus !

Yuhko : Yo :) Tu as changé de pseudo ? Ca me fait penser que je devrais y penser aussi ! XD (quand je m'étais inscrite sur je n'y avais pas réfléchi et j'avais pris mon pseudo au pif . . . Depuis le temps que je cherche un autre ! XD lol) Vive les petites chansonnettes, n'hésite pas à m'en faire partager d'autres du genre ! XD MOUAHAHAH, bien fait pour Sasuke ! Je suis pas rancunière, mais ce foutu chapitre 306(ainsi que d'autres plus récents) me restent à la gorge ! Donc j'adore lui faire payer de cette manière ! MOUAHAHAHAH ! Bien fait, na ! lol XD ( dire que ce passage n'était même pas prévu, juste par simple caprice animé de vengeance et de sadisme ! niark, niark ! XD) Bon courage pour la traduction de la fic, je l'ai déjà lue en anglais (c'est super d'être trilingue ! XD) et j'ai adoré. J'attends impatiemment la suite :) (T'inquiète pas pour le retard, c'est normal, moi aussi je suis complétement prise par le boulot . . . --) Bisous !

Hasu no Hana : Oui, un rêve que je mourrais d'envie de mettre pour torturer un peu plus Sasuke ! XD Non, non pas de Naruhina ! (beuuuurk T.T . . . ), mais Narusaku, si . . . Me tue pas please, le Sasunaru powa vaincra ! Ben tu penses tout de suite à ça, mais tu as raison . . . T-T T'inquiète pas pour Sasu, il va être uke ! Si, si ! Vengeance ! XD MOUAHAHAHAHA ! A plus, je vais moi aussi prendre mes cachets ! Bisous !

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été prise par les révisions pour le bac blanc. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long à paraître, je préviens d'avance et je m'en excuse sincèrement . . . Sinon, voici le chapitre 10, principalement axé sur Kakashi et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage (soit dit en passant, comme on ne connaît pas le nom de famille du perso, je lui ai attribué la famille dont presque toutes les rumeurs s'accordent à dire que c'est le sien. Je m'excuse si jamais on découvre plus tard dans le manga que ce n'est pas le juste). Bonne lecture et à la prochaine :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le manteau sombre de la nuit, celle-ci faiblement éclairée par la lumière pale de la lune et celle des multiples étoiles éparpillées à tout vent dans l'immensité de la voûte céleste, venait de couvrir entièrement le ciel de la mégalopole Tokyoïte.

A cette heure de la soirée naissante ou les fonctionnaires japonais commençaient joyeusement, quoique foncièrement fatigués après une longue journée de dure labeur, à vider leurs bureaux de travail pour emplir les lieux les plus branchés et conviviaux de la capitale en joyeuse compagnie de quelques collègues de travail, ou alors leurs domiciles ou les attendaient impatiemment leur famille autours d'un bon dîner chaud préparé avec amour, Hatake Kakashi, lui, comptait profiter pleinement du reste de la nuit d'une manière qui lui était tout à fait particulière, loin de tout et de tous.

Dans le septième étage d'un immeuble de banlieue aisé du paisible quartier Hiroo, paresseusement allongé sur son fauteuil en revêtement de laine douce qui prônait fièrement dans un vaste salon richement orné et décoré de bibelots et objets électroniques plus rares et chers les uns que les autres, l'Hatake s'adonnait tranquillement à la lecture de son livre favori, la bible attitrée de la séduction en tout genre, le fameux Icha Icha Paradise à renommée internationale.

Alors que ses yeux fascinés débordaient littéralement d'étoiles, parcourant religieusement les multiples pages regorgeant généreusement d'essentielles techniques de drague à la fois si compliquées et raffinées,le gris eut une bouffée de gratitude pour son génial auteur et, accessoirement ami de toujours : Jiraya.

En effet, lors qu'il venait de finir son interminable et harassant travail de manager aux cotés du jeune et célèbre mannequin Sasuke Uchiwa, le moral complètement à plat par quelques évènements récents concernant sa vie amoureuse, son idole tant admirée était venue le voir à l'improviste à son domicile. En plus d'agréablement lui distraire l'esprit par une petite virée en ville agrémentée bien entendu d'une séance de rinçage de l'œil dans les bains publics féminins, le quinquagénaire, connaissant parfaitement les goûts de son protégé, n'avait pas trouvé de plus efficace pour lui remonter le moral que de lui offrir en avant première son nouvel ouvrage dédicacé de ses mains d'écrivain aux mœurs plus que douteuses.

C'était ainsi que certains soucis actuels qui turlupinaient au plus haut point son cerveau épuisé en avaient été promptement balayé au moment même ou il avait commencé à dévorer sans retenue le contenu bien vicieux du nouveau livre, un verre de gin frais dans sa main libre.

Alors qu'il s'extasiait une fois de plus du génie de son mentor et du silence profondément reposant de son doux foyer, Kakashi se laissa paisiblement aller à une profonde béatitude apportée par sa lecture, bien que les mots bien pervers avaient pour fâcheuse conséquence d'éveiller douloureusement sa virilité à fleur de peau, sans que rien ni personne ne puisse le déranger dans ce moment de pur bonheur. . .

Rien ni personne. Pourtant il semblait que le son particulièrement incommodant de la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée soit une fâcheuse exception à cette règle sacrée puisqu'il résonna soudainement dans l'appartement, interrompant brutalement l'Hatake dans sa lecture et de ses pensées perverses s'y référant et manquant de peu de lui faire complètement renverser son verre d'alcool sur sa nouvelle moquette au prix qui dépassait tout entendement et bon sens.

De cette interruption plus qu'impromptue et détestable, le gris ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper une multitude de jurons tandis qu'il enveloppait précautionneusement son ouvrage tant adoré dans son emballage d'origine afin qu'il soit loin de tout regard indiscret et effarouché, préservant ainsi sa réputation fréquemment écornée par des accusations tout à fat justifiées à son égard de perversité sans limite.

Ceci étant fait, il se dirigea à pas lourds vers la porte d'entrée, son visage montrant clairement sa pensée envers la personne qui avait osée venir le déranger dans un de ses moments de « plaisir solitaire », de surcroît sans en avoir été préalablement invitée. Cependant, cette expression faciale se défit immédiatement au détriment d'une grande surprise lorsque la porte entrouverte de son domicile lui offrit la vue de son visiteur nocturne. Ou plutôt visiteuse.

C'était en effet une assez belle femme, d'à peu près son age, aux cheveux châtains touffus et soyeux qui lui tombaient rebellement sur ses épaules frêles mais à l'aspect solides. Epaules amplement couvertes d'un châle aux motifs écossais, dont l'une révélait un fin tatouage noir en forme de deux « s » étirés et entremêlés ensembles, et qui s'accordait agréablement à la couleur noisette de ses yeux rieurs en amande. Malgré le froid du mois automnal, elle ne portait qu'une mini jupe en jean et des bottes qui mettaient en valeur sa peau légèrement tannée.

Le long et pesant silence entre les deux adultes prit enfin fin lorsque cette dernière arbora un sourire radieux, faisant remonter ses pommettes ou étaient également et respectivement présents deux tatouages tribaux de couleur violette, avant de lancer d'une voix des plus claironnantes :

-Bonsoir, Ka-chan !

Le si familièrement surnommé « Ka-chan » ne trouva pas plus polie réponse que de lui claquer sans parcimonie la porte au nez. Maintenant c'était définitivement sur qu'avec son arrivée inattendue qui lui rappelait douloureusement ce désagréable souvenir, son mal de tête aigu n'allait probablement plus tarder à venir pointer le bout de son nez, pensa péniblement le gris en se dirigent calmement vers son fauteuil et son livre de prédilection comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé pour justifier quelconque prise de tête pénible et inutile.

Malheureusement il ne pu ignorer bien longtemps les cris bien bruyants et doublés en cadence de bruits sourds, qui commencèrent rapidement à se faire entendre de l'autre coté de la porte d'entrée :

-Ka-chan ! Ouvre moi tout de suite cette putain de porte ! Sermonna sévèrement la brune en tapant l'épaisse surface de bois vernie de ses poings décorés d'une multitude de bracelets et bagues fantaisistes et multicolores. Je ne partirai pas avant de te parler, tu m'entends Ka-chan !?

Ce dernier s'immobilisa dans ses mouvements de fuites futiles et vains vers son cher et si accueillant salon, soupirant longuement d'un air dépité. Connaissant parfaitement le caractère particulièrement borné et déterminé de sa visiteuse imprévue, Kakashi savait pertinemment qu'elle ne comptait pas cesser de sitôt son raffut bruyant avant qu'il n'accède docilement à sa requête.

Et malgré le fait que l'Hatake soit également réputé pour son entêtement et résistance légendaire face à ce genre de défis déclarés, ce soir, il ne se sentait franchement pas d'humeur à supporter les brimades grincheuses de voisins incommodés par le bruit dans le hall de l'immeuble.

C'est pourquoi lorsque la voix de la brune commença dangereusement à monter dans les aigus perçants et ses coups effrénés devenir de plus en plus violents du fait de sa grande force physique, le gris se résolut enfin à accepter sa cuisante défaite et, au passage lui ouvrir la porte à contrecœur.

-A la bonne heure ! Déclara la jeune femme dans grand sourire chaleureux, sans qu'aucune trace de fatigue vocale ou physique causé par son espèce de « crise de nerfs » ne soit clairement visible en elle, avant de tapoter amicalement l'épaule du gris qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

Néanmoins elle ne pu entrer par la porte, cette dernière étant volontairement bloquée par la forte et imposante carrure de Kakashi qui lui empêchait soigneusement tout passage à l'intérieur de son appartement ; ses bras croisés et son regard sévère la fixant avec ressentiment.

Devant ces yeux emplis de sous entendus et d'accusations pleinement fondées à son égard, la brune renonça sur le champ à se frayer un passage sous les jambes écartées du gris, préférant largement soupirer d'un air ennuyé :

-A ce que je vois Ka-chan, tu m'en veux toujours pour l'autre fois, hein ?

Le regard profondément noir de l'Hatake lui tint pour réponse positive et lui arracha un second soupir d'exaspération, la jeune brune commençant réellement à être blasée par le caractère susceptible et rancunier du gris.

-Mais je t'ais déjà dit que j'en étais sincèrement désolée ! Renchérit-elle en gonflant infantilement ses joues en signe de colère. En plus, tu dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute si j'ai gâché ton rendez vous avec cet homme, ce Umino Iruka à la noix !

Bien que les yeux du gris étaient bien plus occupés à fusiller du regard la brune, sans pour autant récolter les effets escomptés c'est-à-dire au moins des excuses sincères ou la moindre petite once de véritable remord pour ce qu'elle avait fait, ou plutôt lamentablement gâché, son cerveau était plutôt occupé à réfléchir à toute vitesse ; se remémorant péniblement commet le rendez vous avec sa nouvelle conquête, rendez vous qu'il avait pourtant espéré terriblement romantique et agréable, avait prit une tournure telle qu'il en était devenu un véritable cauchemar . . .

**Flashback**

-Je suis désolé. . .

Après un long silence douloureusement froid et pesant, voila ce qu'avait réussi à articuler difficilement l'Hatake à Iruka. Les seuls mots qu'avaient franchis ses lèvres de manière quasiment incontrôlée, son cerveau étant trop embrumé pour réfléchir efficacement sur quoi que ce soit ou contrôler la moindre parcelle de son corps figé.

Il semblait que le temps s'était comme arrêté pour une durée indéterminée lorsque l'Umino s'était ouvert sans hésiter à lui, et lui avait dévoilé en toute confiance toutes ces choses terribles, tous ces mots affreusement douloureux et tranchants qui l'avaient atteints en plein cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et même si tout cela ne le concernait nullement.

Peut être cela avait-il prit dix minutes, une heure ou peut être une demi journée à tout compter. Quelle importance après tout ? De toute façons, Kakashi n'avait plus aucune notion spatiotemporelle en tête. En effet, actuellement et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il aurait été impossible pour lui de préciser ou il se trouvait, avec qui, pourquoi ou tout simplement le jour ou l'heure qu'il était. Comme si plus rien n'existait autours de lui à part la remémoration en boucle dans son esprit de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche d'Iruka.

Umino Iruka. . .

Quand ce dernier s'était du après des minutes de pur supplice, le visage dénotant sans détour de son état de désespoir intense, le cerveau du gris s'était enfin arraché de son espèce de léthargie pour lui faire revenir en bloc dans sa tête la situation actuelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Avec quoique un peu de lenteur et de difficulté, il se souvint avec exactitude des événements d'aujourd'hui : sa joie sincère lorsque le brun avait accepté chaleureusement son invitation dans ce restaurant italien des plus cotés de la capitale, son attendrissement face à sa gêne particulièrement adorable, son indifférence totale devant ce serveur homophobe qui les avait regardé avec tant de dégoût lorsqu'il avait enfin réalisé qu'ils formaient un couple . . . .

_Sa douleur empathique provoquée par le récit si affligeant narré péniblement par l'Umino . . . _

Oui, il se rappelait de tout à présent. Dans les moindres détails. Ce qui l'avait mit dans un tel état de malaise et de choc, ce qui avait inlassablement fait pleurer l'Umino tout au long de son atroce évocation et ce qui avait brutalement crée ce froid intense et glacial qui semblait recouvrir leurs cœurs respectifs jusqu'à les étouffer dans d'atroces souffrances . . . n'était autre que la pleine découverte du passé mis sous silence de Naruto Uzumaki.

A cette simple et pourtant brève pensée, l'Hatake fut prit d'un douloureux haut le cœur et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir commandé ultérieurement un plat particulièrement long et compliqué à préparer, car après ce qu'il ressentait actuellement, il était plus que probable que cela ne serait pas resté une seule seconde dans son estomac. Trop noué à l'extrême pour cela.

Kakashi ne s'étonnait d'ailleurs pas de sentir sur lui des regards mi-inquiets, mi-curieux de certains clients sur son visage ruisselant de sueurs froides, visage qu'il soupçonnait fortement d'être aussi livide qu'un cadavre fraîchement déterré. Et bien qu'il s'obligeait de toutes ses forces à garder ses yeux désespérément clos, comme pour inconsciemment mais néanmoins vainement échapper à l'atroce réalité qu'il venait d'ouïr, il savait quelque part a fond de lui que l'état d'Iruka devait être pareil ; sinon pire. Après tout, comment pouvait-on oser comparer l'insignifiant malaise par rapport à celui incommensurable de la seule et dernière personne profondément attaché à cet orphelin ?

Naruto Uzumaki. Aussi loin que remontaient ses récents souvenirs, a début pour le gris, l'Uzumaki ne représentait qu'un service à rendre lorsque, sous la demande de Sasuke, il avait accepté à contrecoeur de l'accompagner docilement jusqu'à chez lui en veillant personnellement sur sa sécurité et santé.

Un service insignifiant, sans plus.

Néanmoins les choses avaient radicalement changé lorsque l'Hatake s'était mystérieusement trouvé une attirance en la personne d'Umino Iruka, charmant tuteur du blond, et devenant bien vite l'objet secret de ses convoitises. C'était sans compter le caractère excessivement possessif et protecteur de Naruto qui ne comptait absolument pas li faciliter les choses, au contraire.

A partir de cela, la donne avait complètement changée et, de service insignifiant il était devenu une espèce de rival sans trop d'importance réelle.

Un gêneur simplement enquiquineur en somme.

C'est tout. Après tout bien qu'il ne le déteste pas particulièrement, il ne l'affectionnait pas non plus. De la pure ignorance en fait, étant donnée que Naruto n'était qu'un néant sans la moindre importance dans sa vie. C'est pourquoi, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient en commun aucun lien d'aucune sorte, Kakashi ne jugea pas utile de lui parler sérieusement ou de le connaître un peu plus étant donné qu'il était atrocement _insignifiant _pour lui.

De plus, même s'il avait été obligé de connaître un minimum vital sur sa personne afin de l'exploiter et de l'utiliser en tant que sujet de conversation avec Iruka, ce dernier appréciant visiblement le blond plus qu'outre mesure, sa personnalité était clairement établie dans son comportement de tous les jours. De ce fait, il n'avait pas été bien difficile pour le gris de le cerner sans trop de marges d'erreurs : franc, particulièrement agité et têtu, débrouillard mais loyal, désagréablement infantile et boudeur par moments et n'ayant définitivement pas la langue dans sa poche.

Mais ce qui était le plus caractéristique chez lui, c'était indéniablement ses sourires. Ils étaient radieux et sans retenue, sans jamais n'éprouver aucune crainte de paraître stupide ou niais par cela, et avaient cet étrange pouvoir de briller sans fin, fondant les glaces les plus solides qui recouvraient durement les cœurs mélancoliques et chagrinés. Pas étonnant, avait-il pensé avec l'ombre d'un sourire amusé, que Sasuke soit immédiatement tombé éperdument amoureux de lui. . .

Bref, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré ce jour là, l'Hatake avait inlassablement pensé qu'un gamin aussi heureux de vivre et souriant que Naruto devait être miraculeusement épargné de toutes les sortes de souffrances existantes sur Terre. Mais ce ne fut que maintenant, après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avec effroi, qui comprit finalement qu'il s'était lamentablement trompé. Sur toute la ligne. Et c'était là que le gris était désespérément perdu, comme égaré dans un océan sans fins de questions dont les réponses étaient trop loin de sa portée pour êtres jamais connues.

Mais il avait besoin de savoir, absolument. Non. _Il devait le savoir_ . . .

Comment un garçon aussi riant et enjoué que l'Uzumaki pouvait-il vivre prisonnier en silence de son propre chagrin sans jamais s'en laisser s'en submerger ou au moins le laisser paraître aux yeux de tous ? De quelle manière avait-il réussi à supporter tout cela sans jamais s'en plaindre et qu'aucune main secourable, mis à part son bienveillant tuteur, ne daigne l'en alléger, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ?

Non. La véritable question au quelle il souhait tant ardemment une réponse était : comment tout le monde avait-il pu intentionnellement fermer les yeux sur les horreurs affligées sur ce pauvre garçon seul et fragile émotionnellement infligées par _cet_ homme, horreurs dont même un adulte s'en serait sortit brisé à tout jamais ?

Un second et plu violent saisit brusquement l'Hatake de plein fouet, le contraignant à serrer fortement ses poings pour s'empêcher de céder à l'irrésistible tentation de déchaîner son incompréhension, son amer goût d'injustice et sa rage contre la pauvre table de restaurant ou il était attablé. Et cette retenue lui coûta énormément, puisque ces sentiments d'affliction étaient à leur maximum historique, si ce n'était plus.

_Cet homme . . . _C'était sans conteste un véritable monstre comme en croupissent certain dans l'ombre, indéniablement le mal à l'état pur, une des trop nombreuses erreurs de la nature qui peuplaient librement la surface de la Terre en commettant aisément leurs méfaits jusqu'à que quelqu'un daigne un jour s'intéresser à leur crimes commis pour ensuite les arrêter. S'ils le pouvaient d'ailleurs.

_Et dire que ce genre de monstre pouvait arborer des masques aussi trompeurs ou des noms aussi innocents que Mizuki Toji . . . _

C'était ce genre de choses qui le persuadaient une fois de plus qu'au fond, les gens, le système judiciaire et pénal étaient autant pourris jusqu'à la moelle les uns que les autres. Absolument écoeurants et hypocrites pour sauver des vaines apparences, qu'importe les autres.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas en partie une des raisons qui avait poussé le gris à quitter son ancien poste d'inspecteur de police ?

Complètement plongé à présent dans les méandres de ce passé lointain et sciemment oublié, sciemment oubliée car ne lui apportant que du tourment et des regrets, ce ne fut que la douleur provoquée par la pénétration de ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains enserrées ainsi que la faible voix d'Iruka qui l'arrachèrent brutalement de ses souvenirs :

-Je vous remercie, Kakashi-san.

Ce dernier, fraîchement revenu à la réalité actuelle, cligna des yeux ; pas sur d'avoir très bien entendu. Iruka, bien que les yeux encore très rouges et gonflés ainsi que le visage sillonné de larmes, lui souriait tendrement en le remerciant ?

Il n'y sut évidemment pas quoi y penser ni y répondre d'ailleurs, optant finalement par un « Pourquoi ? » éraillé entre ses lèvres.

L'Umino renifla audiblement dans la serviette de table, essuyant au passage toute dernière trace de sa tristesse passée, avant de s'expliquer face au visage empli de perplexité :

-Pour m'avoir écouté, répondit-il simplement d'un autre sourire éblouissant dont il avait le secret. Et aussi pour ne pas être comme mes anciens amants concernant Naruto, ajouta-t-il avec un mélange de fougue et de raideur. Eux n'avaient jamais pu le supporter, ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment voulu d'ailleurs. Ils ne se contentaient d'ailleurs que de lui trouver les pires défauts du monde pour justifier leurs propres actions égoïstes. Ils me quittaient tous, les uns après les autres en prétextant que j'avais une relation trop exclusive avec lui . . . Ils s'obstinaient à ne pas vouloir essayer de comprendre qu'après ce qu'il avait traversé, et même s'il ne voulait pas en laisser paraître ou m'en parler, il avait réellement encore besoin de moi. Même à présent, fit-il d'une voix tremblante, les yeux couverts d'un imperceptible voile de peine avant de se ressaisir en fixant l'Hatake dans une profonde expression de reconnaissance et de poursuivre de plus belle : vous, vous êtes différent, Kakashi-san. Vous ne l'avez jamais considéré comme tel, et vous avez même accepté de sympathiser avec lui, et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son compte, alors que rien ne vous en obligeait pourtant . . . C'est pourquoi je tiens à vous remercier infiniment, finit-il en se courbant le plus bas possible en signe de merci et de respect à son égard. Merci.

Kakashi le gratifia d'un faible sourire gêné avant de baisser péniblement la tête. L'Umino ne le savait probablement pas, mais ces paroles de remerciement sincère venaient d'avoir sur lui l'effet diamétralement opposé que celui escompté au début. Par ces mots, c'était comme si le brun lui renvoyait les reproches et les blâmes qu'il avait inconsciemment espéré échapper.

Car en réalité, de ces amants emplis d'insensibilité, d'égoïsme et d'ignobilité, Kakashi en voyait son propre reflet. Oui, car comme eux, depuis le début, il n'avait fait que rechercher son propre bonheur sans penser la moindre seconde à celui d'Iruka et aux choses qui comptaient tellement pour lui ; en l'occurrence Naruto.

L'Hatake arbora un rictus dénué de toute joie. Presque aussitôt, sa propre attitude l'écoeura au plus haut point. Finalement quelqu'un d'aussi frivole et individualiste que lui ne méritait pas le brun. Depuis le début, il aurait décidément du comprendre que pour le bonheur de ce dernier, il était à présent indispensable de sortir de sa vie au détriment d'une autre personne qui le rendrait réellement heureux à ses cotés. Voila ce qu'il devait faire désormais. Tout simplement.

C'était une nécessité évidente, presque absolue et peut être d'emblée chose aisée, mais alors pourquoi le simple fait d'y penser lui fendait littéralement le cœur comme jamais . . . ?

-Kakashi-san . . .

-_Hein . ._ . ?

Alors qu'il était en train de mener une impitoyable lutte intérieure contre ses sentiments désespérément flous, la voix d'Iruka lui fit promptement lever son visage vers le sien, et accessoirement, écarquiller brutalement ses yeux en signe de surprise totale.

Quand est ce qu'au juste avait-il raté le moment ou l'Umino s'était lentement levé de sa chaise et accroupit dans un mouvement vers son visage interdit signifiant clairement qu'il voulait de son propre gré, dans un lieu public et devant une multitude de personnes aux alentours de surcroît, lui voler un baiser . . . ?

Cette question demeura à jamais sans réponse, le cerveau du gris ayant définitivement renoncé à fonctionner pleinement au contact du souffle brûlant du brun qui lui chatouillait avec de plus en plus d'intensité son nez. Alors que le gris, quoique des plus déboussolés, consentit enfin à fermer les yeux et à s'approcher afin de sentir le plus rapidement possible le doux contact des lèvres si ardemment désirées de l'Umino, une voix des plus stridentes et aigues les fit brutalement prendre conscience de ce qu'ils comptaient faire et les fit soudainement écarter l'un de l'autres avant même d'avoir débuté leur échange buccal ; aussi rouges et embarrassés l'un que l'autre :

-Ka-chaaaaan !

Kakashi, n'ayant jamais eu les joues aussi colorées de sa vie entière, se retourna vers la source de ce bruit qui semblait de diriger dangereusement de la porte d'entrée vers leur table ; malgré les visages réprobateurs des autres clients embêtés par son hystérie et son manque de politesse évident, source étant un femme qui avait été autrefois connue comme une de ses plus chères amies répondant au nom de. . . .

-_Rin ._ . . ?

**Fin flashback**

Ce fut avec un profond soupir de désespoir que Kakashi se rappela encore et encore le visage furieux de l'Umino qui croyait à tort que la brune était sa petite amie, particulièrement lorsque cette dernière lui avait donné raison quand elle s'était jetée sur lui en minaudant d'un air heureux « Tu m'as manqué, Ka-chan ! Je suis si contente de te revoir depuis notre dernier appel ! », ainsi que le douloureux fait que ce dernier n'avait pas daigné répondre à ses messages depuis ce jour tant damné. . .

Si Iruka l'avait fait, il aurait compris de leur contenu presque implorant, que cela n'avait été qu'une terrible méprise de sa part. Pourtant Kakashi, connaissant par cœur le caractère de son amie Rin Inuzuka, ne pouvait définitivement s'en prendre qu'a lui-même. Après tout, qu'est ce qui lui avait décidément prit d'avoir voulut la voir à seulement quelques d'heures d'intervalles et au même endroit pour parler de leur _petite affaire_ . . . ?

Maintenant, cette pure stupidité de sa part lui avait coûté plus cher qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé et, l'Hatake devait à présent résoudre coûte que coûte ce problème qui le torturait tant depuis le jour de son énorme maladresse. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait intérieurement au moyen de s'y prendre pour que ses relations avec l'Umino repartent d'un bon pied comme avant, la voix terriblement infantile de Rin l'interrompit dans ses pensées houleuses :

-Dis Ka-chan, commença t-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse qui aurait été considérée comme des plus adorables dans un autre contexte moins tendu. Est-ce que ça a vraiment dégénéré à cause de moi ? Parce que je suis venu beaucoup plus à l'avance que ce qu'on s'était pourtant dit ?

Récoltant un second regard plus noir que jamais de la part de Kakashi, ce dernier balayant d'un geste rageur la main de la brune qui tripotait nerveusement le bas de sa chemise dans une attitude ressemblant fortement à un jeune enfant cherchant à obtenir le pardon après une bêtise, Rin ne put retenir un profond soupir empreint de véritables et sincères regrets s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Excuse moi, Ka-chan, murmura t-elle à mi-voix en levant son visage vers celui du gris.

A son expression énamourée et à ses yeux de chien battu des plus craquants qui l'atteignirent en plein cœur, l'Hatake ne put pas y résister bien longtemps ; capitulant définitivement lorsqu'un sourire signifiant qu'elle était entièrement pardonné se dessina sur son visage attendri.

Après tout, comment pouvait-il se forcer à en vouloir à celle qui fut une des seules bonnes choses qui lui étaient arrivés lors de cette ancienne et douloureuse période auquel il avait perd tout ce qui comptait réellement pour lui ? Car même en s'évertuant fermement de tout laisser en arrière, de tout ignorer comme si cela n'avait été qu'un long cauchemar désormais terminé pour toujours, le gris ne pouvait pas oublier les marques indélébiles de son passé.

Cette époque ou, fort de ses capacités et talents dignes d'un pur génie précoce, il était devenu inspecteur de police ; un de ses plus grands rêves de gamin pour un jour espérer égaler son père, Hatake Sakumo, ce dernier jouissant à lui seul d'une renommée incomparable en tant que chef de la police japonaise. Ainsi c'était pour lui ressembler, être réellement digne de lui un jour, que le jeune Kakashi avait travaillé dur pour grimper courageusement et malgré les difficultés incessantes, les nombreux échelons tâtés d'embûches du secteur policier.

Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre : mission après mission, le succès était inlassablement au rendez vous, au point qu'il avait été assigné à l'ANBU, force spéciale de la police, rattachée au gouvernement et qui comprenait les missions les plus complexes et délicates.

C'était là bas qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Rin Inuzuka, elle aussi un des prestigieux éléments de sa famille, et qui était devenue sa coéquipière ses fonctions. Bien qu'il ne supportait pas au début de ne plus mener ses propres opérations en solo, Kakashi fut rapidement contraint d'accepter la jolie brune malgré le caractère changeant de cette dernière qui n'avait d'égale que ses performances hors du commun sur le terrain. Quelques temps après, ils avaient finis ressentir l'un envers l'autre une franche et saine amitié, au grand jamais teintée de quelque sentiments amoureux qui auraient probablement pu la compromettre ou la mener à sa perte, qui avaient plus que considérablement solidifiés leurs réussites professionnelles.

Son père était une légende. Eux étaient devenus un véritable mythe, un modèle d'exception que leurs collègues adulaient sans limites. Pour une fois dans sa vie, l'Hatake avait accédé à tout ce qu'il avait toujours ardemment désiré depuis son plus jeune age, le comblant profondément. Particulièrement le fait d'avoir su remplir son père d'un sentiment d'orgueil et de fierté à son égard, autant que lui-même en ressentait intérieurement pour cet être si cher à ses yeux.

Néanmoins, son bonheur et ses convictions les plus sacrées furent brutalement remises en question ce jour d'hiver :

Assigné à une mission extrêmement périlleuse et aux enjeux plus que vitaux pour ses commanditaires, Sakumo avait préféré héroïquement sauver la vie de ses coéquipiers d'une mort plus que certaine au détriment de la réussite de la mission. Mission qui fut donc un lamentable échec aux conséquences horriblement graves, autant pour ses supérieurs que pour lui-même.

Du jour au lendemain, sous les yeux révoltés mais impuissants de son fils, Sakumo s'était attiré les foudres et les dénigrements incessants de toutes les personnes qui l'avaient un jour tant idolâtré et respecté. Spécialement de la part de ceux et celles qu'il avait arraché d'un destin funeste a détriment de sa propre gloire ; gloire qui se transforma bien vite en une pure et inévitable déchéance. Perpétuellement tourmenté, licencié de l'emploi qu'il affectionnait plus que tout et qui l'avait rapproché comme jamais de Kakashi, abandonné de tous,il ne fut plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ce fut le jeune Hatake qui trouva son corps ensanglanté, reposant sans vie près de son ancienne arme de service. La même avec laquelle il avait véritablement consacré du temps pour son fils pour lui apprendre à tirer lorsqu'il avait emprunté la même voir professionnelle que lui. Ses obsèques furent désertiques, sa mémoire entachée.

Kakashi ne s'en remit jamais.

Entretenant à tout jamais une haine pour les personnes et ce métier qui s'étaient délibérément amusés à briser son père, il quitta sans un mot son emploi pour emprunter un nouveau départ, un nouvel emploi qui lui permettrait de mettre à dos cette tragédie et d'apaiser ses blessures secrètes et invisibles : manager.

Bien que partageant les mêmes convictions et dégoût envers le système judiciaire qu'elle ne pouvait néanmoins se résoudre à quitter pour des raisons financières, Rin fut profondément peiné de son départ qu'elle essaya par tous les moyens de retarder. Mais elle comprit bien rapidement que son meilleur ami était bien décidé à couper toutes ces chaînes qui le retenaient en arrière. C'est pourquoi la brune le laissa partir sans discuter son choix qui se voulait irréfutable.

Néanmoins, Kakashi n'avait jamais réussi à briser ses liens avec elle et, même s'ils ne se voyaient plus qu'occasionnellement pour ne pas réveiller les démons du passé, leur amitié demeura miraculeusement intacte quoi qu'il advienne.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas au nom de ce noble et précieux sentiment que l'Hatake avait fait appel à elle et à son aide pour résoudre ce problème qui s'envenimait dangereusement et de plus en plus dans la vie d'une de ses personnes chères . . .

-Va y Rin, dit le gris dans un sourire, écartant finalement le passage pour offrir l'hospitalité à son ancienne collègue de travail. Et pas la peine de me témoigner ton affection en me serrant aussi fort ! Ajouta t-il avec humeur, une grimace de douleur aux lèvres, alors que la jeune femme avait manqué de lui briser quelques cotes lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sans prévenir sur lui pour entamer une séance de câlins amicaux en bonne et donné du forme.

Cette dernière finit par le lâcher à contrecoeur, un sourire amusé illuminant ses traits tandis qu'elle l'observait s'éloigner vers sa cuisine tout en se massant ses cotes endolories par sa grande force physique ; force qui était plus que précieuse dans son métier sur le terrain mais dont elle n'avait souvent pas conscience quelque fois.

Après voir détaillé minutieusement et pour la première fois le nouvel appartement de son meilleur, offert par se premiers cachets en tant que manger du mannequin Sasuke Uchiwa, Rin ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour se diriger avec entrain vers le salon et se jeter sans d'autres cérémonies sur le canapé préféré de son hôte. Canapé ou justement ce dernier était à deux points de s'asseoir en revenant de la cuisine, avant que son invitée ne se l'approprie en s'y étalant de tout son long.

Le gris, deux verres généreusement remplis d'alcool aux mains, soupira brièvement ; décidément pas encore tout à fait habitué aux habitudes bien spéciales de sa meilleure amie.

-Fais comme chez toi surtout, maugréa t-il entre ses deux tandis qu'il prenait place d'un air dépité sur le fauteuil bien moins confortable situé en face de la jeune brune.

-Pas de problème ! Merci beaucoup, ajouta joyeusement Rin lorsque le gris lui tendit de bon cœur son propre verre affublé d'une longue paille multicolore.

Kakashi ne pu s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire heureux en observant la brune observer d'un air ravi les motifs enfantins qui ornaient sa paille spécialement réservée. Il était sincèrement content de la revoir après tout ce temps à l'occasion de leur actuelle soirée qui ressemblait étrangement à celles qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'organiser entre eux à chaque fin de mission fructueuse. Leurs anciennes discussions endiablées et insouciantes lui manquaient terriblement.

Il fallait bien dire que lorsqu'il l'avait invité dans ce restaurant italien après une longue période sans se voir, dans le cadre de leur « affaire », il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'échanger le moindre mot avec elle ; trop occupé en effet à lui en vouloir d'avoir gâché son rendez vous amoureux pour lui adresser la parole.

Ce fut donc avec un réel enthousiasme, tandis qu'il rafraîchissait sa boisson de quelques morceaux de glaçons, qu'il lui demanda sans aucune arrière pensée :

-Alors Rin, quel bon vent t'amènes chez moi ?

A cette question, la brune cessa immédiatement de jouer distraitement avec sa paille ; la mine subitement d'un sérieux et d'une gravité diamétralement opposée et déconcertante par rapport à son attitude frivole et joviale de tout à l'heure. Ce changement soudain n'échappa pas au gris, trop habitué à ce genre de comportement lunatique de sa part, et qui se racla audiblement la gorge pour commencer à prendre la parole.

Toutefois, le regard terriblement froid et la voix dure qui avait perdu toute trace de mimique infantile l'interrompirent fermement à toute sorte d'intervention de sa part :

-A ton avis, Kakashi-san ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié si vite ce à quoi tu a sollicité mon aide ? Demanda sarcastiquement la brune, plus différente que jamais.

Ce fut cela, doublé en prime du fait qu'elle l'avait appelé de manière atrocement conventionnelle par rapport à ses usages habituels, qui mit l'Hatake sur la voie ; la raison pour laquelle il avait fait appel à son aide du fait de sa profession, une des raisons principales pour lesquelles il l'avait contactée après tant d'inactivité . . .

-A ce que je vois, tu as donc du nouveau sur Yamanaka ?

* * *

Ce fut une forte odeur de moisissure et d'humidité, lui agressant ses narines qui en frémirent instantanément de dégoût, qui réveilla péniblement Naruto Uzumaki après une longue période d'inconscience qui sembla avoir duré une longue et interminable éternité.

Sa tête étant profondément lourde et brumeuse, le blond eut toutes les peines du monde à réunir les faibles forces qui lui restaient encore pour secouer sa tête afin de s'éclaircir du mieux ses idées.

Il lui fallut plusieurs et pénibles minutes pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité qui régnait en maître dans la pièce ou il se trouvait actuellement par il ne savait quel hasard ou coïncidence. Et bien qu'il n'y pu presque rien y distinguer malgré une concentration des plus attentives, Naruto réalisa enfin une chose qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte après avoir difficilement émergé de son inconscience : couché de tout son long sur un petit lit aux draps froids et moisis, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient fermement emprisonnés par de longues chaînes de fer reliées à un anneau solide incrusté contre le mur.

En somme, aucune échappatoire, aucune alternative. L'Uzumaki se sentit rapidement en danger.

Chose qui le conforta encore plus douloureusement à cette pensée, la solidité accrue de ses liens froids et lourds. En effet, Naruto le constata lorsqu'il tenta impulsivement de tirer dessus de toutes ses forces pour un vain espoir de liberté, ne réussissant seulement qu'à se blesser lamentablement.

Bien que le blond, et malgré son courage et son intrépidité naturelle, sentait intérieurement la panique le submerger au fur et à mesure que seul son souffle paniqué et effréné ainsi que le faible clapotis d'eau qui résonnait tout près de ses oreilles se faisait ouïr dans la salle atrocement silencieuse, il se força à se calmer pour ne surtout pas céder à la panique incommensurable que lui faisait ressentir cette situation des plus saugrenues et inattendues. Après tout cela ne ferait qu'altérer sa réflexion basée sur la compréhension de tout cela.

Oui, l'Uzumaki devait _réfléchir_ pour savoir comment il était arrivé jusqu'à là . . .

Ainsi, à tête reposée contre l'oreiller des plus inconfortables, le blond s'activa de tout son for, et cela malgré son état d'étourdissement anormal, à se remémorer les derniers événements de la journée afin de comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu . . .

Ne s'était-il fait pas, après avoir raccompagné à l'extérieur de son lycée le mannequin Sasuke Uchiwa pour lequel ses sentiments à son égard demeuraient désespérément flous, fait violemment renverser par une limousine ? Celle même qui conduisait la célèbre actrice de renommée internationale, Ino Yamanaka ? Et cette dernière ne lui avait-elle pas proposé de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle pour lui offrir des soins médicaux après son léger accident ?

Oui, tout lui revenait distinctement à présent . . . Sa gentillesse . . . Son regard turquoise emplis de mélancolie . . . Son odeur si douce et apaisante . . . Son collier si fascinant . . . Cette douleur aigue au niveau de la nuque. . . Ce noir si envahissant . . .

_Et puis ce rêve teinté de sang et de cris déchirants . . . _

Naruto ouvrit lentement ses yeux après avoir nettoyé son visage avec la manche de sa chemise salie par endroits. Bien qu'il venait de répondre à certaines questions, d'autres restaient encore mystérieusement sans réponses. Et vu qu'il était pour l'instant désespérément seul dans ce lieu oppressant qui ne présageait rien de bon, il semblait que personne ne serait en mesure de lui répondre . . .

-Merde, grommela le blond dans un son plaintif alors qu'il venait de réitérer de nouveau ses gestes désordonnés et inefficaces pour se libérer ; laissant une fine trace rouge couler de ses mains tannées.

Acceptant définitivement l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se sortir de ce guêpier avant d'avoir totalement retrouvées ses forces étrangement subtilisées, l'Uzumaki se laissa complétement aller contre le lit ; soupirant audiblement. Tandis qu'il était à moitié plongé dans ses pensées, notamment sur celle ou il s'imaginait l'inquiétude de son tuteur due à son retard plus qu'inquiétant, la lumière se fut de tout son éclat sur la pièce inconnue.

Bien qu'il eut sur le coup une faible douleur oculaire provoquée par la brusque transition de l'obscurité totale vers la lumière forte, Naruto arriva tout de même à distinguer parfaitement la silhouette qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce ou il se tenait prisonnier. Une silhouette masculine plus que familière . . .

-_Vous _. . . ?

**A suivre** . . .

* * *

Auteur (toute contente) : Ouais, j'suis enfin arrivé au dixième chapitre même si c'est encore loin d'être fini ! XD (j'ai encore plein de choses à faire endurer aux persos avant de les rendre . . . Peut être ! XD)

Sasuke : Oui mais en attendant cela, tu es en retard . . . Et je n'apparais même pas dans ce chapitre . . . Remplacé par ce pervers de sensei en plus . . . Pff . . .

Kakashi : C'est beau le respect à ses aînés . . . Et pour la perversité, je crois que tu peux te taire SasUKE-kun . . .

Naruto (bave d'avance sur le prochain Narusasu) : SasUke . . . C'est vrai que ça lui va bien. . . (clin d'œil à Hasu no Hana ;))

Auteur (s'en fout et se jette sur Naruto pour le serrer très fort) : Naruto, je t'aime !

Naruto (essaie de la repousser tandis que Sasuke prépare un chidori) : Oui, oui, on sait . . .

Auteur : Non, sérieux, pardonne moi pour le prochain chapitre ! Je te jure que même si tu va être très très brutalisé, c'est toi que j'aime le plus !

Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi : O.O QUOI ?!?

Auteur : Bon ciao, souhaitez moi bonne chance pour mon bac blanc ! On se verra plus tard ! XD

Sasuke (la poursuit avec son chidori et une multitude d'armes mortelles) : Reviens ici, sale tordue d'auteur !

Naruto (complétement traumatisé) : « Très très brutalisé » ?

Kakashi : T'inquiète pas, je te consolerai plus tard en t'offrant le dernier icha icha paradise spécial Seme . . .

Rin : En même temps, avec ce qu'il va lui être fait, je me demande s'il aura de nouveau goût au sexe si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. . . Mais en tout cas, moi j'ai hâte de voir ça ! XD

Naruto et Kakashi (regard noir) : . . . .

Rin (prépare pop corn et soda) : Bin quoi ? o.O


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

AgiRl : Yo ! Oui je sais, je coupe toujours au bon moment ! Niark, niark ! Et j'adore ça ! XD lol O.K, on ne parle plus d'Ino (bien qu'on la verra de plus en plus souvent dans la fic à partir de maintenant étant donné que c'est un personnage essentiel de ma fic contrairement à ce que j'ai pu laisser croire au début). J'ai pas finit Full House, jusqu'au vacances de Février ou j'aurais peut être le temps de le finir. Après je passerai à « Hana no Yori Dnago », il a l'air chouette :) . Oui, c'est vrai que l'acteur et l'héroïne font un couple rigolo (j'ai adoré leurs disputes ou quand Young Jae boudait, par contre je déteste « soutif girl » surnom de la meilleure amie de Young Jae XD et qui arrête pas de lui tourner autours ! èé Grr . . .). Ze veux Min Hyunk !!! XD Oui, oui, c'était un super drama ! Et je compte bien en voir plein pendant les vacances d'été ! XD Ouep, t'es une de mes lectrices préférée avec Kamirya, Azra-sama et Hasu no Hana (et d'autres encore :) ) . Encore merci pour le lien et ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! Bisous et à plus !

Nanou-chan : Yo ! Oui ton impression est la bonne et elle va malheureusement se réaliser, dans ce chapitre plus précisément. Mmhm, par contre pour la photo, tu as tort ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras bien vite les réponses quand j'expliquerai le véritable rôle de ce photographe (après tout, qui a dit que c'était un paparazzi ? XD). C'est sur que comme avenir, c'est pas le meilleur en tout cas ! Parce qu'ils n'ont pas finit de souffrir avec moi ! Niark, niark ! XD Je suis contente que ces dix chapitres t'ont plus, et j'espère que les autres chapitres (je crois 11 ou 12) te plairont tout autant ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine !

Encore désolé pour ce long retard ! Voila pour vous le chapitre 11 dédié à Azra-sama à qui je fais de gros bisous :) (passez voir ses fics, elles sont superbes ! Surtout « le Prince et son chevalier », elle est sublime et j'en attends impatiemment la suite ! XD). Je re préviens pour le rating M vu que ce chapitre contient une scène de viol (enfin, vous en jugerez vous même XD). . . Hum . . . V.V . . . Vous voila prévenus en tout cas ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Dans cette petite pièce peu éclairée et d'une humidité telle qu'elle en dégageait une forte odeur de pourriture qui empestait chaque micromolécule présente dans l'air ambiant, seul le bruit presque imperceptible et incessant de l'écoulement de minuscules gouttes d'eau des tuyauteries rouillées qui tombaient sur le sol crasseux remplissait le rôle de fond sonore au sein de ce silence omniprésent.

Silence froid et interminable qui s'était installé lorsque Naruto Uzumaki, après s'être mystérieusement retrouvé ici dans des conditions qui égalaient visiblement celles d'un pur prisonnier d'état et cela pour d'obscures raisons qu'il n'avait pas encore pu éclaircir, avait croisé le regard le regard de l'homme qui venait de pénétrer silencieusement dans cet antre ou tout repère spatiotemporel était quasi inexistant. Le visage du blond, sans compter ses multiples tuméfactions dues à son tout récent accident contre la limousine de la célèbre actrice internationale ,Ino Yamanaka, exprimait clairement sa plus profonde surprise concernant l'identité de son visiteur.

Et pour cause.

Car bien que l'Uzumaki avait déjà vécu maintes fois des situations plus bizarres les unes que les autres ces derniers temps, passant par sa nuit passionnée aux bras du mannequin de renommée nationale, Sasuke Uchiwa, ou sa rencontre tulmutueuse et intrigante avec la Yamanaka qui l'avait même invité chez lui, cette situation actuelle les dépassait définitivement de loin par son caractère des plus insolites. Et non pas par le fait qu'il était plus ou moins blessé, enchaîné de surcroît sur un lit moisi par des longues et solides chaînes de fer et sans aucune connaissance de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi ; sans défense en somme. Non.

Non. Simplement par l'identité de l'individu inconnu qui venait de rentrer dans cette pièce des moins hospitalières, le scrutant au fur et à mesure de ses pas d'un air mauvais alors que le silence glacial semblait s'éterniser dans la durée. Pas si inconnu que cela en fait, surtout lorsque Naruto, après une demi seconde de réflexion et de remémoration, reconnut immédiatement ce visage.

Celui même qui, si froid et impénétrable, lui avait parut si sympathique et bienveillant lorsqu'il avait affiché un doux sourire en lui ouvrant la portière des passagers arrières ; l'invitant poliment à prendre place près de son employeuse. . . Lui . . . Oui, il était plus que certain d'avoir entendu son nom franchir des lèvres de la blonde alors qu'il commençait à démarrer en direction de son domicile . . . Ce nom si doux qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles . . .

_Impossible, pas lui . . . _

-Kimimaro-san. . . ? Articula t-il difficilement dans un murmure comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, que ce n'était pas ce chauffeur aux airs si tendres qui était actuellement en face de lui ; les yeux émeraudes chargés d'une expression si différente et terrifiante qui lui glaçait littéralement le sang.

Néanmoins après un rictus toujours aussi empreint d'une sorte de mutisme malsain de la part de l'homme à la chevelure blanche malgré son jeune age, Naruto du se résoudre à la réalité : ce qu'il était en train de vivre n'était pas un simple cauchemar dont il pouvait facilement s'en échapper par un prompt réveil comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Indéniablement, il était fait comme un rat devant Kimimaro qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui, d'un pas lourd, comme ceux d'un loup qui s'apprêtait à mettre à mort dans d'atroces souffrances sa proie. Son prisonnier.

A cette pensée des plus inquiétantes, l'Uzumaki tourna la tête sur le coté ; déglutissant difficilement alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques instants, il s'était inlassablement évertué à garder à tout prix son sang froid pour honorer le courage exceptionnel réputé de sa famille et qui coulait dans ses veines, en ce moment précis alors que son regard avait croisé celui de Kimimaro, tout espoir s'était à jamais envolé au loin. De toutes façons, quelque soit les futurs projets de Kimimaro dont il ne comprenait toujours pas la motivation ou la raison, les chaînes qui le maintenaient solidement à ses poignets et chevilles lui rappelaient douloureusement qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire en cet instant. Qu'il était d'une faiblesse aberrante par rapport à son futur agresseur qui semblait le narguer de par sa proximité des plus troublantes, alors que la main pâle de ce dernier commençait progressivement à s'aventurer du haut de son torse dégarni et rempli de sueur jusqu'à plus bas . . .

Mêmes geste, même démarche qu'autrefois . . . _Avec __**lui**_ . . .

A cette pensée qui remontait de son atroce enfance volée par la cruauté du monde des adultes, particulièrement par l'image d'un certain Mizuki qui submergeait son esprit au fur et à mesure des gestes de Kimimaro, un éclair de réflexion passa devant les yeux légèrement voilés du blond ; lui faisant reprendre ses esprits quelques peu embrouillés alors qu'il sentait de plus en plus sa peau se délivrer à l'air libre.

Qu'importe son infériorité, sa faiblesse apparente face à l'homme de chevelure blanchâtre, allait-il lâchement le laisser faire de lui ce qu'il voulait sans daigner au moins se défendre du mieux qu'il puisse ? Et cela, qu'importe les conséquences ou le résultat de ce match incertain ? Allait-il refaire la même erreur qu'autrefois avec son ancien professeur à l'orphelinat, Mizuki Toji ?

Alors que le souffle brûlant de Kimimaro frôlait son bas ventre à découvert, lui arrachant un soupir de profond dégoût, des anciennes paroles de sa meilleure amie, Sakura Haruno, lui revinrent soudain en esprit. . .

« -_**Si tu n'as pas compris la raison de ta défaite, alors tu en mérite une autre**_ »

Ce célèbre proverbe tibétain qu'elle lui lançait méchamment à chaque fois qu'il échouait dans ses vaines et stupides tentatives pour la conquérir à l'ancienne époque ou il était éperdument amoureux d'elle, eurent un effet déclencheur sur Naruto qui changea immédiatement d'expression faciale ; passant ainsi d'une impassibilité résignée à une féroce fougue qui sembla déstabiliser Kimimaro l'espace d'un faible instant. Mais ce fut définitivement le coup de genou de la part de l'Uzumaki, manqué d'a peine quelques centimètres de son visage, qui lui fit totalement perdre sa patience et son calme légendaire. Ainsi, ne supportant pas plus de complications et de résistance de la part de ce corps qui se démenait furieusement de toute part pour échapper au sort défavorable qui l'attendait, Kimimaro fulmina et les effets de sa colère dévastatrice ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir par le blond.

En effet, un coup de poing particulièrement violent sur sa mâchoire fit stopper immédiatement ses mouvements désordonnés et inefficaces ; emplissant sa bouche d'un goût terriblement métallique qui manqua de l'étouffer. Mais ce choc, bien que l'ayant presque assommé de par sa force spectaculaire qui dépassait bien de loin celle de l'Haruno, ne suffit visiblement pas à calmer l'impétuosité de Naruto.

Kimimaro réalisa alors qu'il l'avait bien sous estimé et ainsi, failli payer cette négligence extrêmement chère lorsque le pied de l'adolescent manqua de peu de blesser ses précieux attributs masculins.

Ce fut l'incident de trop, Kimimaro étant définitivement arrivé à ses limites.

Sous un cri de rage qui couvrit ceux de douleur de l'Uzumaki, il se vengea en bonne et donné du forme en le ruant littéralement de coups répétitifs et plus puissants les uns que les autres ; tout cela étant administré dans un rythme effréné qui dépassait tout entendement de barbarie.

Plongé dans cette violence presque meurtrière, ce ne fut que le silence étrange du blond ainsi que la vue de son visage méconnaissable, couverts de multiples bleus et flaques de fluide vital, qui firent enfin consentir Kimimaro à arrêter ; haletant mais pourtant plus décidé que jamais à passer aux choses sérieuses et ainsi accomplir cette autre de ces missions prescrites par son employeuse.

De ce fait, et sans perdre plus de temps superflu à l'accomplissement de son devoir, il déboutonna à la hâte son propre pantalon, faisant suivre son caleçon avant de faire de même avec le blond. Blond dont l'inconscience était malheureusement présente, l'empêchant alors de protester de quelque manière qu'il fût. Mais sentant son boxer orange descendre jusqu'au niveau de ses chevilles enchaînées, ce dernier reprit difficilement ses esprits alors qu'il expulsait le trop plein de sang présent dans sa gorge dans une toux douloureuse ; ses yeux à présents vides alors qu'il comprit enfin avec une certitude sans faille ce qu'il allait lui être subit. De nouveau.

-Non. . . Pas ça . . .

Son visage était d'une pâleur cadavérique, remuant frénétiquement en signe de dénégation et refus, et pour la première fois, sa voix était empreinte d'une réelle terreur non dissimulée. Cependant, malgré ses mouvements échappatoires et sa face supplicative qui commençait à se noyer de larmes et qui aurait aisément pu toucher les cœurs les moins humains, Kimimaro sourit cruellement sans pour autant arrêter. Il avait déjà atteint la moitié de son but.

Sans douceur, il retourna Naruto sur le dos, lui arrachant un autre long cri de douleur par l'action des chaînes métalliques qui l'avaeint encore plus sérieusement blessé que lors de ses tentatives échouées de fuite.

Néanmoins, le blond comprit très vite que cette douleur était rien face à celle qu'il allait bientôt ressentir. Ce moment arriva fatidiquement lorsqu'il sentit la hampe de chair chaude et dure frôler l'intérieur de ses cuisses si pâles puisqu'elles n'avaient jamais étés exposées à la lumière du jour, lui faisant automatiquement reprendre ses mouvements effrénés ainsi que ses supplications de plus belle :

-Non, non . . . S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! Supplia t-il dans un sanglot rauque, ne pouvant décidément plus feindre quelconque attitude courageuse devant ce qu'il l'attendait alors que des anciens souvenirs ressurgissaient par vagues dans son esprit torturé.

Kimimaro posa son regard indescriptible sur lui, avant de les fermer, inhumain plus que jamais devant sa souffrance infinie.

-C'est trop tard, Naruto Uzumaki. Tu l'_as_ blessée, tu dois le payer à présent.

-De qui parlez vous ?

A l'instant même ou Naruto avait posé cette question d'une voix remplie de sanglots et avant même que Kimimaro n'y réponde, il écarquilla ses yeux au maximum ; semblant enfin réaliser que sa rencontre de l'après-midi n'était pas aussi hasardeuse qu'elle n'avait laissé paraître. En fait, tout avait été planifié. Absolument tout. Et visiblement par cette même personne qu'on prétendait qu'il ait blessé sans qu'il ne comprenne rien du tout à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à cette personne.

Cette personne aux air si angéliques, cette femme si gentille et qui lui rappelait tant de choses d'autrefois . . . _Ino Yamanaka._

_-_Non, murmura Naruto d'un air désespéré, ne voulant surtout pas croire que ce soit elle qui ai tout orchestré depuis le début dans le seul but de le voir souffrir intensément. Ca ne se peut pas . . . C'est pas possible !! Hurla t-il de toute la force de ses poumons alors que ses phalanges serraient au maximum le drap moisi du lit.

-Si, souffla Kimimaro dans un dernier murmure écartant de force les jambes du blond, prenant enfin place pour accomplir ce quoi il avait toujours été destiné depuis qu'il connaissait la Yamanaka. Et sache que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

En l'espace d'une seconde, ce ne fut l'image familière et si rassurante d'un beau brun qui se dessina dans l'esprit de Naruto alors qu'une douleur ultime le submergeait de plein fouet. . . .

Une pluie diluvienne avait éclatée sur la mégalopole Tokyoïte, rafraîchissement l'air après cette journée d'une chaleur plus qu'étouffante, mais ne réussissant néanmoins pas à couvrir par le bruit de l'orage ce long et puissant cri qui résonna dans la nuit sans que personne ne l'entende jamais.

**A suivre . . . **

* * *

Auteur : . . . .

Naruto : . . . .

Kimimaro : . . . .

Auteur : Hum . . . V.V . . . Comme personne ne veut parler, j'en profite pour m'excuser de ma longue absence ainsi que de la petite taille du chapitre ! Le prochain sera plus long normalement, mais je ne sais pas quand il va sortir (étant donné que j'ai encore le bac blanc d'oral de Français ainsi que les TPE à réviser pendant les vacances, donc je ferai de mon mieux pour pas trop tarder XD !)

Naruto : Euh . . . C'est normal que je sois un peu largué avec toute cette histoire moi ?

Kimimaro : Le contraire m'aurait étonné, surtout dans une situation pareille . . .

Auteur : Ne vous inquiétez pas, les explications viendront plus tard ! XD

Naruto et Kimimaro : C'est censé nous rassurer ça ? T.T

Auteur : T.T . . .


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

sorashi alias saena : Eh oui pauvre petit Naruto qui n'a pas encore finit de souffrir, ça c'est moi qui vous le dit ! XD Pour l'instant, Sasu est occupé avec la personne qui l'a appelée dans le chapitre 9 ! (Tu verras c'est qui dans ce chapitre justement XD) Ben, pour l'instant, il ne peut pas sauver Naruto puisqu'il n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il lui arrive. Mais de toutes façons, maintenant, c'est déjà trop tard. Néanmoins, tu verras par la suite que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va prendre soin de Naru ! (Secret ! ;) ) Par contre tu as raison pour le Sasunaru, Naru belong to Sasu forever ! XD Même si ce n'est pas encore gagné pour l'instant, surtout après ma menace du Narusaku . . . Qui ne tardera pas à pointer son nez T.T . . . Voila pour ça . . . Sinon, merci beaucoup pour le compliment, tes encouragements et ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir (pas de problème pour tes moments d'égarement, tu peux en avoir autant que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas moi ! XD lol). Encore merci et à plus !

Nanou-chan : Yo ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plue malgré son contenu . . . Hum . . . Des plus déroutants si je puis dire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce genre de scène ne devrait plus se produire de sitôt, mais il y aura d'autres sortes de violence . . . Bref, tu verra cela par la suite ! XD C'est sur que Naruto a bien souffert, et non, Sasuke ne viendra pas le sauver. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'est même pas au courant de ce qui lui arrive actuellement, deuxièmement parce qu'il est occupé avec la personne qui l'a appelée a chapitre 9 et troisièmement parce que le mal est déjà fait. Néanmoins, tu verras que quelqu'un d'autre prendra soin de lui ! (Qui ? Qui ? Se-cret ! XD). C'est vrai que j'ai un peu abordé l'enfance de Naruto dans ce chapitre, mais j'en parlerai plus en détail par la suite. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ta review ! Voici le 12ème chapitre pour toi ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Hasu No Hana : Ouais, ma Hana-chan est de retour ! Yataa ! XD Pas grave en tout cas, c'est juste dommage que tu ne sois pas inscrite sur car dans ce cas tu peux mettre une histoire en alerte et ainsi être prévenue à chaque nouvelle update ! Enfin bref, la n'est pas la question pour l'instant ! XD Eh oui, Naru s'est fait violer, mais en même temps c'était prévisible, hein ? (Pas comme l'identité de son agresseur par exemple, personne n'avait réussi à la trouver en tout cas ! Niark, niark ! XD) Oui, c'est vrai que notre uke-chan s'est fait désirer ces deux longs chapitres . . . Mais tu n'inquiètes pas, il est de retour dans ce chapitre ! (Moi aussi quand je l'appelle comme ça il s'énerve, mais comme je lui brandis le chantage du Narusaku s'il m'agresse, il se calme vite fait ! Niark, niark ! XD) Par contre pour Kimimaro, j'avoue que c'était dur à trouver ! (niark, niark ! XD) Par contre je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait que tu lui donne la fessée ma grande, je pense qu'il la préférerait largement venant d'une certaine blonde . . . (mais tu verra pourquoi quand j'expliquerai leur lien si spécial . . . mais pas maintenant en tout cas ! ;) ). Mais qu'on soit claires, je n'aime pas spécialement le Narusaku. Sauf dans le manga, dans les fanfictions, je n'aime pas lire les fics hétéros, seulement s'ils sont en arrière plan, loiiiiiiiiiin derrière le couple yaoi principal ! (Mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que j'en intègre dans mes fics, souvent pour embêter le couple yaoi principal . . . C'est grave docteur ? éè). Par contre, j'aime bien le Itasasu ! (le retour de uke-chan en force !XD) C'est dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas souvent dans le fandom français (file se consoler en lisant des fics Itasasu en anglais). Malheureusement, c'est la même chose pour le Itanaru . . . Snif éè ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas te jeter de pierre, chacun aime le couple qu'il veut ! (Par contre, je sens que je vais bien tabasser un certain Sasu qui essaye de tuer MON Itachi-chou dans les derniers scans ! Il va me le payer !! MOUAHAHAHAHAH XD !! ). Voila la suite pour toi ! Bonne lecture et merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! A la prochaine ! (Et soigne bien ton crâne, ce n'est pas bien les coups de haches répétitifs sur la tête ! J'en sais quelque chose ! lol ;))

AgiRl : De rien ! :) Ben tu peux pas le sauver, personne d'autre d'ailleurs, parce qu'il est déjà trop tard. Voila . . . V.V Ouais j'suis sadique, tu va en être encore plus persuadée quand tu verra l'étendue des souffrances que je vais tous leur infliger ! MOUAHAHAHAHA, ils n'ont pas finit d'en baver avec moi, c'est moi qui te le dit ! XD Niark, niark ! . . . Hum . . . Pardon . . . V.V . . . Nan, je vais vraiment être déçue pour la fin ? O.O . . . Ouiiiiiin !! Pour la peine, je vais encore plus faire souffrir les bishos, ça me consolera ! XD (mais je suis de bonne humeur actuellement, je viens de finir Peach Girl en 2 jours ! C'était greaaaaaat ! :) ) A mort soutif-girl !! A mort ! XD (pourquoi je ne peux pas la torturer et la tuer ? Snif . . . ). Merci beaucoup pour le petit cadeau et ta review ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui suivent ma fic et pour les autres qui se sont donné la peine de me laisser une petite review et désolé pour mon retard du au bac blanc et aux TPE ! Ca me fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Voici pour vous le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En attendant, je vous dit bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Chapitre 12**

Ce fut un petit bruit de vaisselle brisée qui interrompit soudainement le calme froid et interminable qui s'était installé dans le salon de l'appartement d'Umino Iruka, faiblement éclairé par quelques lampes d'intérieur par ci et là ainsi que par les rayons lunaires qui traversaient la fenêtre de la pièce.

Bien que la seule musique de fond présente n'avait été jusque là que le bruit morne et incessant des aiguilles de l'horloge accrochée au dessus du sofa, affichant une heure des plus tardives à laquelle habituellement ses deux résidents auraient déjà étés profondément endormis jusqu'au lendemain matin, un petit clapotis presque inaudible ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Bientôt le sol dût se résoudre à quitter sa légendaire propreté ; entaché progressivement de quelques gouttes carmines près de résidus de ce qu'il avait semblé être une jolie tasse en porcelaine.

Non loin de céder à quelques une de ses pulsions maniaques d'ordre et de propreté absolue qui le submergeait parfois à la simple vue d'une saleté dans son cher intérieur, lui valant si ironiquement le surnom de « parfaite ménagère » de la part de ses rares amis, Iruka qui venait de sortir d'un air anxieux de la cuisine avec une assiette de gâteaux faits maisons à la main, se dirigea précipitamment vers la personne qui avait la main entaillée ; blessée par son verre apparemment.

L'air légèrement inquiet, il se pencha vers elle en lui tendant un torchon rapidement trouvé au fond de la poche de son tablier aux motifs de dauphins. Son invité nocturne le remercia d'un signe de tête tout en enroulant simultanément la serviette autours de sa blessure ; grimaçant par la douleur provoquée alors que le sang ne semblait jamais vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que cette douleur physique n'était rien. Oui, absolument rien par rapport à l'intensité de la souffrance qu'il ressentait actuellement. Et compte tenu du visage terriblement fatigué et peiné de l'Umino, il n'était décidément pas le seul à avoir ce genre de sentiments qui lui serrait affreusement les entrailles jusqu'à un mal être extrême.

_Et tout cela, à cause d'une seule personne_. . .

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la voix si faible et éraillée d'Iruka, témoignant parfaitement de ce trouble qui le tourmentait depuis quelques bonnes heures déjà.

Son hôte posa lentement son regard impénétrable sur lui, forçant au passage un sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage et ne rien laisser paraître de son état d'esprit actuel. Il savait que cela était déjà énormément difficile pour eux deux, autant ne pas se compliquer les choses sur des futilités pareilles. Cela sembla marcher puisque l'Umino ne s'en formalisa pas plus, perdant déjà son regard vers les débris de la tasse éparpillés au milieu d'une flaque de thé foncièrement rougie par le sang qui avait coulé. Il fronça alors les sourcils avant de reprendre la parole d'un air perplexe :

-Comment est ce que vous vous êtes fait ça ?

-Lorsque j'ai voulu prendre le verre posé sur la table, au simple contact de ma main, elle a éclatée en morceaux, se justifia l'invité d'un air désinvolte tandis que l'Umino nettoyait déjà le sol souillé.

-C'est étrange n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il d'une voix lointaine alors qu'il ramassait précautionneusement le dernier morceau de verre pour ne pas se blesser inutilement aussi.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, se redressant légèrement de son siège moelleux ; un air totalement décontenancé sur son visage pâle.

-Comment ça ?

-Selon une vieille croyance, quand un verre se brise ainsi, cela signifie un malheur à venir. . .

Il baissa péniblement son visage, essayant à tout prix de ne pas montrer de nouvelles larmes à son invité, alors qu'il poursuivit de plus belle :

-Et comme par hasard, Naruto a brusquement disparu, n'est ce pas étrange tout de même ? Demanda t-il dans un petit rire dépité avant de lever sa tête vers son interlocuteur ; le regardant silencieusement jusque là. Qu'en pensez vous, Sasuke-kun ?

Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir avant de le fixer de son regard anthracite ; ses derniers ne pouvant dissimuler encore plus son abyssal appréhension causé par cet événement des plus inexplicable.

-Je ne sais pas.

Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait jamais été réellement le genre de personne à laisser paraître ses sentiments. Non pas qu'il était de nature introvertie et pudique, tout le contraire en fait d'après ses anciens et indénombrables amants, mais depuis quelques temps et pour quelques raisons, il s'était forgé une carapace modelable à souhait. A forger à volonté selon ce qu'il voulait laisser percevoir ou non aux autres.

Mais pourtant cette fois, tout était foncièrement différent en tous points. Et c'était précisément pour cela que l'Uchiwa se demandait s'il pouvait encore faire durer indéfiniment cette apparence des plus impassible et détachée de tout face à Iruka. D'ailleurs cette conviction semblait s'effriter inéluctablement a fil des longues minutes qui s'écoulaient monotonement sans aucun signe d'espoir concernant le sort de Naruto ne soit révélé au grand jour ; comme le témoignait si bien ces sueurs glaciales qui lui parcouraient lentement son échine ou ces tremblements incontrôlés qui saisissait tous ses membres lorsque l'Umino lui avait gentiment tendu une assiette débordante de gâteaux à la noix coco, manquant ainsi de casser quelque chose pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Heureusement d'après le sourire timide que ce dernier affichait, bien qu'il avait semblé au brun que lui aussi devait utiliser tout ce qu'il lui restait de son faible self control pour ne pas pitoyablement s'effondrer en larmes devant lui, il avait rien qui montrait qu'il avait remarqué quoi que soit en ce qui lui concernait. Au moins un petit soulagement en soin, du moins à ce sujet, songea Sasuke en enfournant mécaniquement les mets tandis que l'Umino reprenait lentement place en face de lui ; triturant nerveusement ces doigts, le regard encore plus perdu alors qu'un nouveau silence imperturbable et empli de malaises et surtout de doutes, s'était installé dans la pièce.

L'Uchiwa, bien que considéré comme quelqu'un ayant beaucoup d'expériences dans les relations sociales étant donné qu'il était chaque jour amené à côtoyer beaucoup de gens dans son milieu en raison de son métier ainsi que de son statut des plus privilégié dans la célébrité mondaine, ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire dans ce genre de moment qui ressemblait plus à un deuil qu'à autre chose ; spécialement du fait qu'il n'avait jamais été amené à consoler ou à être consolé pour qui que ce soit. C'est essentiellement pour cela qu'il ne se sentit plus la force de croiser ses yeux bruns profondément affectés, probablement empli de larmes ; préférant perdre son regard corbeau sur les murs qui l'entouraient, l'étouffant presque.

Néanmoins, cela lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose. En effet, les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de cadres photos, cachant presque les couleurs vives du papier peint qui les tapissait, représentant à travers les années l'Umino ainsi qu'un jeune garçon blond au sourire étincelant qui ferait pâlir de jalousie les rayons du soleil. Son précieux et aimé filleul. Naruto Uzumaki.

Ainsi le cœur du jeune homme ne fut pas épargné de la vive et effroyable douleur qui l'asséna de plein fouet à la simple vue de l'adolescent omniprésent autours de lui sous forme de papier glacé. Mais, actuellement, pas en réalité malheureusement, pensa t-il douloureusement en se mordant les lèvres ; impuissant pour aider les personnes importantes pour lui. Une fois de plus, peut être de trop qui sait.

Alors qu'il fermait mollement ses paupières pour tenter de se rassurer intérieurement sans se laisser submerger par quelques souvenirs anciens qui n'auraient fait que le déstabiliser inutilement encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, la voix d'Iruka résonna à travers les murs ; le faisant automatiquement sortir de ses pensées plus que noires :

-Je vous remercie beaucoup d'être venu lorsque je vous aie appelé. Même si vous ne saviez pas non plus où était Naruto, c'est très gentil. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de très occupé alors, qu'en plus vous aviez accepté de venir ici pour m'offrir mon aide, j'en suis très touché. Vraiment, finit-il dans un grand sourire exprimant sa grande reconnaissance envers l'Uchiwa.

Bien que ce dernier ne pensait absolument pas mériter tous ces remerciements, il se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant du mieux qu'il puisse. Car au fond, qu'avait-il fait jusqu'ici pour contribuer à l'amélioration de la situation actuelle ? Rien. Oui rien puisque jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien pu faire pour aider l'Umino pour aider à soulager ce poids commun qui les alourdissaient tellement depuis qu'il avait été mis au courant que Naruto n'était jamais rentré de son lycée après s'être fait renversé par un inconnu.

_Inutile, rien de plus. . . _

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Umino-san, préféra t-il néanmoins préciser tout en observant distraitement le tissu rougi qui bandait sa main droite blessée pour la seconde fois du mois ; la première fois lorsqu'il avait usé de son meilleur coup de poing pour mettre hors d'état de nuire un individu qui s'en prenait au blond dans les toilettes d'un bar ou ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

-Pas du tout ! Objecta vigoureusement Iruka, totalement franc. Après tout, je vous ait peut être dérangé en vous appelant à une heure si tardive ou alors vous avez dû trouver ma requête complètement injustifiée et déplacée puisque d'après ce que je sais, vous n'avez pas vraiment de lien réel avec Naruto . .

A ces paroles, le jeune mannequin dut user de toutes ses forces mentales possibles pour ne pas éclater de rire. En effet, le souvenir plus érotique d'un certain blond en sueur et en pleine explosion de plaisirs et gémissements non retenus sur son lit lors de la nuit de son anniversaire il y a cela quelques jours, le poussèrent plutôt à affirmer les dires de son hôte mais il préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet pour l'instant. Après tout, autant ne pas créer un débat animé ou certainement des plus violents sur la virginité à jamais perdue de son précieux filleul, car il en était sans dire que le moment n'y était définitivement pas très adéquat . . .

Alors qu'il commençait inéluctablement à sentir le regard interrogateur et pesant de l'Umino sur lui, légèrement suspicieux de par son mutisme soudain à cette évocation des plus banale, Sasuke se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de poursuivre :

-Hum . . . Disons que nous avons quand même un certain lien lui et moi, déclara t-il d'un air des plus détaché possible sans laisser le plaisir à certaines rougeurs indésirables de venir affluer au niveau de ses joues pâles. Et que j'ai quelques responsabilités vis-à-vis de lui. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas ignorer votre appel, Umino-san, qu'importe l'heure ou ce que je faisais à ce moment là, conclut-il sur un léger sourire tout en omettant volontairement le fait qu'il avait ardemment souhaité sa mort lorsqu'il l'avait interrompu par son coup de fil alors qu'il rêvait de scènes pas très catholiques l'incluant lui et l'Uzumaki.

Bien qu'il ne sembla pas tout comprendre des dires de l'Uchiwa, l'adulte se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête approbateur avant d'arborer un sourire malicieux.

-C'est sur que si vous n'étiez pas ensemble, il n'aurait pas pu avoir votre numéro de portable après tout . . .

Sasuke, qui était en train de finir les dernières gorgées de son thé à la camomille, faillit s'étouffer littéralement à l'entente des paroles des plus osées de l'Umino alors que son visage n'avait jamais atteint une rougeur aussi phénoménale depuis bien des lustres. Ce qui sembla bien amuser son hote ; ce dernier s'étant levé pour taper énergiquement le dos du brun avant de prendre la parole :

-Dis donc Sasuke-kun, il ne faut pas se mettre dans un tel état pour si peu ! Enfin, jusqu'à quelques jours, je ne savais pas pour ce . . . ce coté de Naruto, mais ce n'est pas grave du tout vous savez ! Lâcha t-il d'un air jovial, son visage semblant reprendre progressivement de ses couleurs, alors qu'il ne se gênait pas pour éclater d'un fou rire tonitruant. En tout cas pour moi qui suis tout a fait pareil, ce n'est pas du tout gênant ! A moins que je me trompe à votre sujet ?

-Sasuke-kun ? Demanda t-il dans un murmure qui ne cachait en rien sa légère inquiétude au cas ou il l'aurait malencontreusement blessé quelque part ou qu'il se serait complètement trompé sur toute la ligne ; chose qu'il craignit de plus en plus en vue du mutisme profond et du visage de l'Uchiwa qui se rembrunissait totalement au fil des minutes à la suite de ses spéculations incertaines.

Néanmoins le brun, après avoir accepté pour la seconde fois une autre serviette pour éponger sa bouche et la table basse qu'il avait légèrement mouillé lorsqu'il avait tout recraché sur l'effet de surprise, sembla sortir de sa torpeur puisqu'il se décida enfin à aligner quelques mots à peine audibles :

-Alors. . . Ca ne vous gênerait pas ?

-De quoi ? S'enquit son interlocuteur en levant un sourcil, ne voyant décidément pas ou voulait en venir l'Uchiwa.

Ce dernier leva péniblement ses yeux vers lui ; une certaine lueur de fougue et de défi pourtant présente au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

-Si moi et Naruto étions ensemble, expliqua t-il dans un murmure alors que son cœur accéléra brusquement la cadence contre sa poitrine quelque peu éclaboussée par des fines gouttes de son thé.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas peut être ?

A la question nonchalante de l'Umino, le visage du jeune homme afficha une expression indescriptible tandis qu'il fermait lourdement ses paupières, ses mains lâchant la serviette de table qui s'étala silencieusement au sol ; l'air extrêmement lointain. Bien qu' Iruka le fixait de nouveau attentivement dans l'espoir imprononçable de réussir à déchiffrer son faciès insondable, ce dernier dût rapidement se résoudre au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner une seule seconde le contenu ou au moins quelques bribes des pensées qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur du brun. Celle de sa rencontre avec Naruto au sein de son établissement, celle de leur baiser si passionné en salle des professeurs sans accorder la moindre importance à l'environnement extérieur. . .

Et surtout celle de ces mots qui s'étaient échappés involontairement de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se perdait indéfiniment dans le bleu de ses yeux alors qu'il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à un taxi à l'extérieur du lycée . . .

-« _**Dis moi Naruto, ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ? »**_

_Pourquoi ? _

Oui, pourquoi ce tel sentiment de faiblesse et d'impuissance totale lorsqu'il était en face de lui alors qu'il n'était indéniablement pas le genre de personne qui laissait la situation s'échapper de cette sorte ? Lui qui était considéré comme le meilleur dragueur de tout Tokyo, n'usant jamais de ce genre de formules qu'il jugeait ringarde pour inviter une quelconque créature dans son lit, que diable lui avait fait ce Naruto Uzumaki pour le changer ainsi ? Pour qu'il le fasse devenir le centre de ses pensées, de ses inquiétudes, de ses fantasmes, en un mot, simplement et purement son _obsession_ ?

_Se pourrait-il par le plus grand des hasards que . . . . ?_

-Sasuke-kun ?

Ce dernier ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Ses pensées l'avaient tellement emportés son esprit loin de la réalité qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses pas l'avaient mené près de la rambarde de la fenêtre ou il avait actuellement posé son épaule droite ; les derniers clapotis de l'averse extérieure chutant presque mélodieusement sur les carreaux de verre alors que le ciel commençait timidement à pâlir dans les dernières noirceurs de cette nuit qui comptait s'achever dans quelques heures seulement. Après un long soupir, il laissa échapper quelques mots terriblement empreints de tristesse et de solitude, chose qu'il s'était pourtant évertué à cacher à quiconque jusqu'ici :

-Je ne sais, finit-il enfin par avouer, la voix extrêmement lointaine et basse comme si le simple fait de prononcer ces mots déchiraient littéralement son âme dans d'atroces et inimaginables souffrances invisibles.

S'étant ré assis sur sa place d'origine, soit son habituel fauteuil en tweed brun, les mains brunies appuyant son menton, Iruka le regardait d'un air des plus pensif alors que le brun réitérait une nouvelle fois son profond désarroi :

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas . . . Pas du tout. . . Pour tout avouer et même si je sais que je vais vous choquer en vous disant ça, Naruto n'était rien pour moi au début . . . Seulement une belle gueule aperçue par hasard dans un bar et que j'ai voulu ajouter dans ma liste de conquêtes d'une nuit, rien de plus, déclara t-il maussadement ; le regard en voulant désespérément pas croiser celui qu'il imaginait plein de dégoût et de déception d'Iruka même si cela ne l'empêcha nullement de continuer dans sa lancée. Ce n'était finalement qu'une banale histoire d'attirance physique et de sexe. . . Le fait que je l'ai sauvé dans ces foutues toilettes n'étant en fait qu'un putain de hasard que je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer. . . Car même si cela ne devait être que l'histoire d'une nuit pour moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pourtant . . .

Il s'interrompit alors, fermant ses yeux en se remémorant à partir de quand Naruto avait pu prendre autant d'importance dans sa vie, avant de déglutir audiblement sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé de la bouche de l'Umino ; aussi attentif et silencieux qu'une tombe.

-Pourtant, reprit-il avec un apparent tremblement de voix alors qu'il commençait, sans savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, à ouvrir son cœur au tuteur de la personne qui le lui avait désormais volé. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec quiconque de cette façon. . . Jamais je n'avais ressentit ça avec aucun de mes anciens partenaires. . . C'était au-delà des mots, tenta t-il vainement d'expliquer alors qu'il semblait qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à son interlocuteur. C'est étrange parce que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me fait ça . . . Mais surtout, ça me fait peur parce que . . .

Une fine larme presque invisible s'aventura sur sa joue, ses doigts serrant avec la force du désespoir ses épaules tremblantes sous ce flot d'émotions, alors qu'il finit sa phrase avec toute la difficulté du monde alourdissant ses épaules tel un poids invisible et incombatable :

-Parce que maintenant que j'ai goûté à ça, j'ai peur que ça s'arrête, vous comprenez ? . . . Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, je n'en suis pas très sur moi-même mais je sais que je ne supporterai pas de le perdre aujourd'hui. . . A la simple idée qu'il ne franchisse jamais la porte, je. . . je . . .

Ses paroles moururent dans un semblant de sanglot qu'il arriva habilement à étouffer au creux de sa main. Néanmoins il ne parvint pas à dissimuler les traces apparentes de sa gêne sur son visage ; gêne tout à fait compréhensible de la part d'un jeune homme comme lui qui, il y a juste quelques mois, pensait son cœur mort à tout jamais et donc incapable de battre exclusivement pour une seule et unique personne.

Enfin il était arrivé à accepter ce sentiment, quel que soit le futur incertain qui se dressait indéniablement devant lui. Car désormais, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Les jeux étaient définitivement faits.

Les dernières gouttelettes d'eau avaient cessé de tomber du ciel, ciel qui affichait des couleurs de plus en plus vives en prouvant ainsi que l'aube ne tarderait pas bientôt à pointer le bout de son nez, alors que cela ne semblait pas être le cas des silencieuses larmes qui coulaient des yeux voilés de l'Uchiwa. Cependant, ce dernier se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dans cet état lorsqu'il entendit imperceptiblement un sanglot s'émaner du corps à demi prostré de l'Umino ; ce dernier ayant la face entièrement cachée par ses mains alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre de sa place durant la longue et implicite confession de Sasuke. Perturbé par ce son des plus révélateurs, l'Uchiwa se retourna lentement vers lui ; attendant silencieusement un semblant de réponse à son monologue sentimentale. Sentimentalisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas d'habitude, soit dis en passant.

Son souhait intérieur fut enfin exaucé lorsque la voix éraillée, comme emplie sans fins de douloureux sanglots, s'éleva timidement dans la pièce qui commençait minimalement à s'éclaircir :

-Vous . . . Vous êtes vraiment . . . Toi et Naruto . . . Vous. . . Vous avez vraiment fait l'amour ensemble ? Demanda t-il doucement, les mains toujours cachant les expressions qui défilaient actuellement sur son visage toujours invisible pour l'Uchiwa.

Ce dernier l'observa quelques instants, rougissant légèrement à cette question, avant de répondre affirmativement dans un vague murmure. Sa réponse entraîna de nouveau des sanglots incontrôlables et répétitifs de la part de l'Umino, déstabilisant encore plus le jeune mannequin qui n'y sut décidément que faire pour y remédier efficacement et rapidement. Après tout, ce qui était fait était fait et il était impossible de retourner au passé pour changer quoi que ce soit. Non pas qu'il regrettait quoi que ce soit qui eut fait avec l'Uzumaki, absolument pas. Mais le fait de faire pleurer par sa faute une des personnes les plus importantes pour le blond lui pesait réellement.

Alors qu'il pensait sérieusement à prendre congé pour s'offrir lui-même les services rapides de la police pour résoudre cette affaire inquiétante étant donné le nombre important de ces connaissances hauts placées, au lieu de rester ici à continuer de cruellement faire souffrir son hôte alors qu'il était déjà suffisamment abattu par la situation, Sasuke interrompit brusquement ses pas lourds vers la sortie lorsque Iruka consentit enfin à enlever lentement ses mains ; révélant ainsi aux yeux écarquillés de l'Uchiwa un visage irradiant de bonheur sous ce qui semblait être de grosses larmes de joie.

A ce moment, l'Uchiwa fut absolument certain, sans aucun doute possible, qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi surpris de sa vie ; ne s'attendant définitivement pas à ce genre de réaction de l'Umino. Décidément, ce dernier était aussi imprévisible que son filleul, semblait-il . . .

-Je suis si content, dit l'adulte en s'essuyant à pleines mains les innombrables gouttes salées qui étayaient de toute part sa face brune. C'est la première fois qu'il arrive à s'attacher à quelqu'un après ce qu'il a enduré auparavant . . . Au point de faire ça avec toi. . . Moi qui pensais que cela serait à jamais impossible, confia t-il dans un sourire tremblant mais débordant de gratitude envers son destinataire.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement. La gorge douloureusement serrée et sèche, il ouvrit imperceptiblement ses lèvres tremblantes, essuyant rapidement au passage les commissures de ses yeux rougis :

-De quoi parlez vous, Umino-san ?

Aussitôt sa question formulée d'une voix qui ne dissimulait nullement sa curiosité fraîchement éveillée par les dernières paroles d'Iruka, le sourire de ce dernier disparut instantanément de son faciès ; laissant à présent place à une expression de profonde mélancolie et peine qui troubla l'Uchiwa encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà jusque là. Il comprit alors qu'il s'était peut être aventuré dans un terrain difficile d'accès et peut être ressasseur de mauvais souvenirs qui ne demandaient probablement qu'à être étouffés à tout jamais dans l'oubli, concernant spécialement l'Uzumaki.

_Mais alors qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être pour que son hôte affiche une telle mine abattue et chagrinée à cette simple question qui se voulait pourtant des plus innocentes_ ?

Iruka, le regard flou à présent posé sur une photo de Naruto enfant à ses côtés, cette dernière située sur une petite commode en bois luisant dans un coin assez sombre du salon, poussa un bref soupir avant de lentement reporter son attention sur l'Uchiwa ; ce dernier étant encore debout en face de lui.

-Je suppose, commença t-il d'une voix grave, que Naruto ne t'a pas touché un mot sur ce qu'à pu être sa vie avant que je ne l'adopte ?

Après le mouvement de tête négatif de Sasuke qui lui servit de réponse muette, Iruka lâcha un petit rire désabusé tout en murmurant, bien que ce ne fut pas assez faible pour que son interlocuteur ne l'entende pas d'une fine oreille, un vague « Il y a donc des choses qui ne changeront décidément pas en Naruto à ce que je vois . . . ». Tandis qu'il semblait mener une lutte intérieure silencieuse, le jeune mannequin baissa péniblement la tête ; une expression taciturne comme jamais au visage. En effet la question de l'Umino lui fit assurer que, à part quelques petits détails insignifiants qu'il avait pu apprendre de la bouche de son manager, Hatake Kakashi, il ne connaissait absolument rien à Naruto. Plus que de le frustrer amérement, cela le désola sincèrement.

Serrant ses poings jusqu'à une douleur intolérable dont il ne se soucia guère, ses pensées étant exclusivement concentrées sur le sort actuel et incertain de l'Uzumaki, il n'entendit pas du premier coup la voix d'Iruka s'adresser à lui :

-Sasuke-kun ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu aimes Naruto ? Demanda t-il d'un timbre des plus sérieux, montrant bien par sa raideur soudaine que cette question avait été posée plus pour s'assurer de quelque chose d'important que pour une simple curiosité digne d'un parent protecteur envers son enfant.

Sasuke ne chercha pas à mentir. D'ailleurs, il savait que l'horrible rougeur sur son visage ne pourrait dissimuler en rien ce qu'il ressentait pour l'Uzumaki. Ainsi, il se contenta silencieusement de hocher la tête en murmurant un « oui » voilé. A cette réponse des plus explicite, son interlocuteur hocha gravement la tête, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage, avant de se lever de son fauteuil après quelques brèves minutes de silence ; attirant alors l'attention de l'Uchiwa qui s'empressa de lui demander tandis que sa blessure à la main avait recommencé à saigner de plus belle :

-Où allez vous, Umino-san ?

Le dit interpellé se stoppa alors, se retournant vers lui ; un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres alors qu'il lui répondit d'une voix douce à celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son futur gendre, et donc digne de la confiance de son filleul tant aimé :

-Je vais appeler les derniers hôpitaux que je n'ai pas encore consultés pour savoir si Naruto y a été admis hier, et après je crois que je vais refaire un peu de thé. Parce que j'ai le pressentiment que cette soirée va encore être très longue, surtout lorsque je vais revenir pour te raconter en bonne et donné du forme le passé de Naruto.

**A suivre. . . **

Auteur (qui s'excuse encore de son loooong retard) : Comme vous avez du le comprendre, prochain chapitre, passé de Naruto en détails !

Sasuke : J'y crois pas . . . Je suis . . .

Auteur : Et oui mon petit SasUKE-kun ! Mais avoue que tu es trop mignon comme ça, non ? :)

Sasuke : Hmpf ! Et en attendant, où est cet Usuratonkatchi ?

Iruka(qui a lu le scénario pour la suite de l'histoire): Naruto . . . Ouiiinnn !! (part chouiner dans son coin alors que Kakashi se précipite pour aller le consoler à sa manière)

Auteur : Hum. . . Disons qu'actuellement il passe un TRES mauvais quart d'heure avec Kimimaro . . . Voila . . . (oui, c'est pas encore finit pour lui malheureusement . . .) V.V

Sasuke et Sakura : QUOOOOIIIIII ?!

Auteur : Yo Sakura, ça fait longtemps . . . D'ailleurs, on te retrouve dans le prochain chapitre. . . Ta venue va être très intéressante pour le déroulement de l'histoire . . . Ku,ku,ku . . .

Sakura (curieuse): Ah bon ?

Sasuke : Et pour moi ?

Auteur (regard noir) : Toi tu va bien souffrir aussi mon coco, et tu l'auras bien mérité !

Sasuke : Comment ça ?

Auteur : J'ai lu les derniers scans figure toi . . . Alors comme ça on essaie de tuer mon Itachi d'amour, hein ?! Tu vas me le payer, tu vas voir ! èé

Sasuke : Pff, même pas peur . . .

Auteur (énervée, donc dangereuse) : Ah ouais ? Sakura, amène toi ! On a un Narusaku à préparer toi et moi !

Sasuke et Sakura : O.O Quoi . . . ?!

Iruka : Comme quoi, il ne faut pas la chercher . . .


	13. Chapter 13

Remember the night

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

saena alias sorashi : Hum . . . Quelques unes de tes questions trouveront des réponses dans les futurs chapitres(pas tout quand même XD) mais pas tout en ce chapitre justement . . . Je suis plutot du genre à faire les actions bien lente, donc pas toujours beaucoup de révélations en un chapitre, désolée ! ;) Sinon, merci beaucoup pour le compliment qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Moi aussi je trouve Sasu mignon dans ce chapitre, mais crois moi, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec toutes les méchantes tortures que je lui réserve ! Niark, niark ! XD Voila pour toi la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à plus !

AgiRl : Désolée pour le retard AgiRl ! Mais je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plue ! Ouais, je suis une vilaine sadique, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, crois moi ! XD Et c'est justement pour cela que le chapitre se finit ainsi ! Hi,hi ! XD Pour Naruto, sa galère avec Kimimaro est bientôt finie, heureusement, mais t vas voir à quel prix . . . Oui, avec moi, Sasu et Naru vont bien souffrir ! Au moins jusqu'à la fin en tout cas ! XD Voila la suite pour toi, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à plus !

Nanou-chan : Oui Sasu pleure, profite en puisque ce n'est pas prêt de se reproduire de sitôt ! (ah si, un peu plus tard en fait . . .XD) En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Par contre, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu vas savoir qui va venir sauver Naru ! Patience ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine !

Hasu No Hana : Salut ma petite Hana ! Contente de te revoir ! :) Pour Naru et cette histoire qu'il se fait violer toutes les 3 fics, je suis pas trop au courant puisque ces temps ci je lis pas beaucoup sur le fandom (c'est rare maintenant que je trouve des histoires qui me plaisent, sauf pour quelques auteurs que j'adore ! XD) Au moins je suis contente que tu aies été surprise par l'identité du violeur, personne n'avait réussi à le trouver ! XD C'est sur que Iruka et Sasuke n'ont pas finit par se morfondre puisque les séquelles de Naruto seront bien plus importantes qu'ils ne l'auraient cru ! Un OroSasu 72 fois d'affilées O.O Ca y est, définitivement, tu es une bien plus grande sadique que moi ! Mais je compte me battre pour reprendre mon titre, tu verras ! XD MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Par contre, un Itasasu ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça (sauf au milieu des cadavres, faut pas pousser quand même XD) j'adore trop ce couple ! XD (mais je pense pas que Uke-chan soit d'accord sur ça ! XD) Bof, je trouve que Temari ou Hinata sont plus belles que Sakura ! XD (ce n'est pas pour rien que Sai l'a surnommée « la moche » quand même XD) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews toujours aussi délires les unes que les autres ! Merci, merci et bonne lecture en attendant la suite ! Kissous ! :)

Deline : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! :) Voilà la suite pour toi ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Merci encore et encore à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review après leur passage ! :) Merci beaucoup ! Je m'excuse sincèrement de mon retard, ces temps ci j'ai été très prise et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi pour écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner jusqu'au prochain qui sortira après les vacances (puisque je voyage et que je révise également le bac). Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

La pluie avait enfin cessé de tomber, dégageant enfin entièrement le ciel des épais nuages noirs qui l'avaient recouvert jusque là, et n'avait laissé derrière là que la trace de multitudes de flaques d'eau de tout type sur le béton goudronné ainsi que des traînées de gouttelettes sur les vitres des demeures de la mégalopole Tokyoïte dont les propriétaires avaient déjà étés emportés dans le sillage de Morphée. Une seule dans un des quartiers résidentiels des plus respectables semblait y avoir miraculeusement échappé à cette règle étant donné qu'une de ses pièces y était encore lumineusement éclairée dans cette heure plus que tardive de la nuit ; avoisinant presque l'aube à présent.

Une chambre à coucher située au deuxième étage plus exactement, et d'où la résidente, à travers sa large fenêtre imbibée d'eau et encerclée de lourds rideaux roses foncés, perdait son regard émeraude vers l'extérieur ou régnait en maître les noirceurs de la nuit. Ses yeux extrêmement bouffis et rougis contemplaient distraitement une dernière fois le ciel qui commençait petit à petit à se découvrir ; tout cela sous la faible lumière de sa petite lampe de poche, voisine de son lit aux draps multicolores et situé au fond de la pièce aux murs chatoyants et entièrement couvert de posters et photos en tout genre.

Le ciel avait enfin cessé de pleurer mais pour Sakura Haruno, il semblait que ses larmes n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arrêter inlassablement de couler.

Dans une expiration forte et interminable qui exprima clairement sa fatigue et ses émotions totalement bouleversées, elle porta son attention sur son bureau où, près de son sac et livres scolaires en tout genre, se trouvait un petit paquet défait négligemment de son emballage en papier kraft. Au milieu de cela se trouvait un splendide collier orné d'un pendentif en cristal de couleur bleu limpide et pur. Exactement de la même couleur des yeux de la personne qui devait recevoir son présent à l'occasion de son anniversaire ; et cela jusqu'à cet incident du midi dernier ou tous les évènements semblaient s'être bousculés de la pire manière qui soit.

A cette simple vue, Sakura Haruno sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se déchirer en milles morceaux, faisant en même temps de nouveau affluer les larmes à ses yeux. Néanmoins elle se reprit rapidement en étouffant ce besoin de tout évacuer de cette manière ; bien trop fatiguée de pleurer toute l'après midi sous les coups de fils inquiets d'Hinata auxquels elle n'eut même pas la force d'y répondre. Car elle était définitivement trop brisée pour cela.

Tout cela, en s'étant ressassé inlassablement les douloureuses images qui lui avait donné d'apercevoir par hasard à la salle des professeurs à l'heure du déjeuner de longues heures plus tôt, et pas des moindres : la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, s'embrassant avec toute la force d'une passion incomparable. Quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme de surcroît, et pas n'importe lequel.

Non. S'en fut définitivement trop pour la rosée qui sentit ses jambes brusquement défaillir ; se retrouvant à genoux sur la moquette aux poils roses également, le collier dans les mêmes mains qui couvraient désespérément son visage débordant de larmes infinies. Des sanglots plus déchirants les uns que les autres se succédèrent laconiquement telle une litanie, mais néanmoins pas assez forts pour se faire entendre par les oreilles endormies de ses parents, parents à qui, soit dis en passant, elle devrait également inventer une explication assez crédible pour justifier son absence lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie du lycée après avoir assisté à _ça._

Entre ses spasmes incontrôlés et spasmes étouffés, certaines paroles entrecoupées de mots hachés t presque inaudibles se faisaient de temps en temps entendre :

-Mais pourquoi ? . . . Pourquoi est ce que je . . . je suis un jour tombé amoureuse de toi, hein ? . . . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Naruto . . .

* * *

Ce fut le léger bruit provoqué par Umino Iruka lorsqu'il posa deux lourdes tasses de thé brûlant sur la table de la salle à manger, résonnant presque imperceptiblement dans la petite pièce qui commençait progressivement à s'éclairer au fur et à mesure des longues minutes qui séparait cette interminable nuit à la future aube, qui fit stopper la légère somnolence de son hôte attablé, Sasuke Uchiwa, alors que les paupières de ce dernier commençaient inéluctablement à se faire lourdes.

Ce dernier sursauta, comme un enfant prit en faute, avant de s'excuser à mi-voix ; balayant au passage ses lourdes mèches qui reposaient mollement sur son visage pâle ou les traits de fatigue suite à sa nuit blanche étaient bien visibles. Alors qu'il prenait place en face de lui, saisissant au passage son propre récipient généreusement rempli, Iruka lui offrit un sourire paternaliste ; visiblement touché par les efforts et les sentiments amoureux du brun envers son filleul Naruto Uzumaki. A présent et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, l'adulte le considérait à présent comme son beau-fils.

D'ailleurs s'il était présent et qu'il avait le pouvoir de lire les pensées, il m'aurait trouvé totalement gâteux, songea l'Umino dans un discret rire bien que la situation actuelle était bien trop gravissime pour se laisse aller à ce genre de pensées complètement hors sujets.

En effet, cela faisait près de sept heures jusqu'ici que l'adolescent avait mystérieusement disparu sans laisser de traces et sans que personne actuellement, y compris ses plus proches amis tel un certain Kiba Inuzuka ou la directrice de son lycée par exemple, ne sachent où il puisse se trouver. Les divers hôpitaux des alentours et la police qu'Iruka s'était empressé de contacter avant de préparer son thé en cuisine, s'étaient malheureusement révélés également impuissants face à ce qu'il arrivait. Seul le jeune mannequin avait miraculeusement pu garder intact le maigre espoir qu'il continuait toujours d'entretenir grâce à la précieuse promesse de faire appel à ses connaissances hauts placées du show biz pour retrouver le blond à tout prix. A tout prix.

-Merci, murmura le brun avant d'avaler laconiquement quelques gorgées de sa tisane qui, à défaut de lui remonter le moral, li réchauffait agréablement sa gorge sèche et âcre.

L'Umino acquiesça d'un signe de tête qui signifiait clairement « de rien » étant donné qu'il était trop épuisé mentalement pour pouvoir prononcer quo que ce soit ; car il en était sûr, le moindre flot soudain d'émotions lui provoqueraient à coup sûr de violents sanglots comme il n'en avait jamais eut auparavant. Et actuellement, ses yeux horriblement rougis et gonflés ne lui permettaient pas cette alternative, assurément.

Pourtant le regard silencieux mais pourtant lourd de Sasuke braqué sur lui le fit rapidement changer d'avis, lui rappelant sans aucune alternative possible la promesse qu'il lui avait faite quelques minutes auparavant avant de se rendre en cuisine. . .

« _**Je vais te raconter en bonne et donné du forme le passé de Naruto »**_

L'adulte poussa un soupir ennuyé, parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il devait absolument tenir parole et faire lui aussi des concessions, bien que celles-ci puissent se révéler difficiles et pénibles, particulièrement pour ses yeux. Après tout, l'Uchiwa n'avait-il pas fait tant de choses de son côté grâce à son soutien sans faille, son aide inestimable, mais surtout en acceptant de lui ouvrir son cœur en lui révélant son amour pour son précieux filleul ?

Non, à présent, Iruka en était absolument certain : il devait tout lui dire. Tout sans exception. Lui raconter le passé houleux de l'Uzumaki, passé qu'il avait si douloureusement narré à Hatake Kakashi lors de leur rendez vous il y a quelques jours de cela ; rendez vos qui s'était révélé le premier et dernier de part son fiasco total soit dit en passant.

Effaçant rapidement de ses pensées l'image d'une femme exubérante et particulièrement bruyante qui s'était jetée sans complexe dans les bras de l'Hatake et qui l'emplissait simultanément son cœur de colère, jalousie et tristesse, l'Umino se racla audiblement la gorge avant de fixer attentivement les prunelles anthracite du jeune homme.

-J'ai toujours adoré mon métier d'instituteur d'école que j'ai commencé à pratiquer il y a cela une bonne dizaine d'années déjà. J'aimais tellement le contact avec les enfants, ça me rendait vraiment heureux de les côtoyer toute la journée et de leur enseigner tout plein de choses. Peut être était ce du au fait que j'ai perdu mes parents très jeunes et que j'étais enfant unique de surcroît, confia t-il avec un sourire profondément attristé, le regard voilé s'étant automatiquement baissé ; préférant fixer les motifs abstraits de la fine nappe blanche qui recouvrait harmonieusement la table.

Sasuke, ne s'attendant pas du tout au départ que l'Umino commence aussi précipitamment le récit de ce qu'il espérait entendre depuis bien longtemps, s'empressa de reposer le gâteau à la noix de coco qu'il comptait manger ; préférant laisser son ventre désespérément vide pour plutôt écouter attentivement la moindre parole de son hôte. Ce dernier, dans un coup d'œil furtif, remarqua sur le visage du brun son impatience non dissimulée de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire dans les plus brefs délais. En plus de légèrement l'amuser, cela l'encouragea à poursuivre de plus belle :

-Un jour, un de mes collègues, Genma-san, m'avait apprit que l'orphelinat du quartier cherchait des professeurs à temps partiels pour des activités extra scolaires et dans un but bénévole. Comme je connaissait mieux que quiconque la situation de ces malheureux pour en être un moi-même, j'ai bien sûr accepté, dit-il dans un souffle avant d'achever d'une traite le peu de liquide qui restait dans sa tasse. La première journée ou je m'y étais rendu, j'ai eu une très bonne impression. Les enfants là bas semblaient bien traités, propres, mais surtout heureux comme me le prouvait leurs grands sourires joyeux lorsqu'ils m'avaient accueilli à bras ouvert depuis l'entrée, continua t-il dans un sourire nostalgique à la suite de cette remémoration de ces bons souvenirs. Malheureusement, je me suis rapidement rendu compte que je m'étais lamentablement trompé à ce sujet . . .

-Naruto . . . ?

L'adulte releva lentement la tête, les yeux brillants écarquillés à leur maximum, lorsque ce nom s'était soudainement échappé des lèvres du brun. Instinctivement, ce dernier savait. En effet, étant lui-même un fervent adepte de la manipulation des apparences, il avait bien vite réussi à distinguer les sourires véritablement sincères ou complètements faux de Naruto, et ce, depuis la première nuit ou il avait fait sa connaissance.

Repoussant nonchalamment son récipient de verre à présent totalement vide vers le contre de la table, il pria silencieusement l'Umino de poursuivre tout en se jurant intérieurement de ne plus interrompre désormais. En effet, Sasuke avait immédiatement senti que son hôte avait juste besoin d'une oreille attentive et bienveillante pour révéler au grand jour ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps.

-Naruto Uzumaki . . . Ce nom, je l'avait maintes et maintes fois entendu fuser de la bouche des enseignants de l'établissement alors que je venais à peine d'y débarquer. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que cela n'était pas en termes élogieux. . . Il était décrit comme un enfant bruyant, impulsif, têtu, boudeur à ses heures, turbulent, voire parfois violent, désobéissant, et j'en passe, déclara l'Umino d'un air morne mais néanmoins énervé envers ceux qui avaient osé juger si rapidement le blond. Bref, pour eux, il était une véritable calamité cosmique, et dès le jour ou je l'ai eu en classe, j'avoue que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais absolument d'accord avec eux ! D'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois de ma vie ou je voulais commettre un crime, sur un enfant de surcroît ! Déblatéra t-il d'un air honteux sous le regard particulièrement amusé de l'Uchiwa ; ce dernier, à quelques exceptions prêt bien évidemment, reconnaissant quelques traits de caractères juste cités dans la personnalité actuelle de l'Uzumaki.

L'Umino inspira un bon coup, un brusque sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissant brusquement à la pensée des quelques souvenirs qu'il comptait révéler maintenant :

-Comme il était carrément impossible de tenir un cours correctement avec lui au sein de la classe, je suis immédiatement allé reporter ce fâcheux problème au bureau même du directeur de l'orphelinat, un certain Sarutobi Asuma. Un vieil homme sévère mais juste, très gentil et adoré de tous, déclara Iruka dans un grand sourire lumineux ; sourire qui se transforma bien rapidement en une grimace d'accablement lorsqu'il se rappela douloureusement le jour ou il avait assisté aux funérailles de cet homme qu'il avait toujours profondément admiré et respecté. La bas, il m'avait demandé de tout cœur de ne pas juger Naruto, de ne pas se fier à ce masque qu'il arborait sans cesse selon lui parce qu'il souffrait énormément de la mort de ses parent lors d'un accident de voiture qui lui avait presque lui-même coûté la vie. Masque qui lui valait quand même le surnom de « démon renard » de la part de ses professeurs et camarades dont personne n'avait jamais voulu être son ami d'ailleurs.

-« Démon renard » ? Demanda alors curieusement l'Uchiwa ; un sourcil levé montrant clairement son incompréhension face au choix d'un tel surnom.

-Oui, démon de par son comportement, et renard à cause des marques sur ses joues qui sont similaires à cet animal, expliqua posément l'adulte dans un léger étirement de lèvres. D'ailleurs, puisque tu sembles si curieux, figure toi qu'il se les ait faites lors de son accident justement. Elles n'ont jamais disparues comme tu peux le constater aujourd'hui.

Alors que Sasuke tentait au mieux de ne pas laisser des rougeurs indésirables envahir ses joues au teint d'albâtre en pensant au visage à la fois si adorable et désirable de Naruto, Iruka se racla bruyamment la gorge ; faisant immédiatement stopper ces pensées qui commençaient à dangereusement frôler un registre des plus pervers.

-Etant donné que le récit du passé de Naruto par Sarutobi-san m'avait profondément affligé, j'avais tenté de l'approcher, de lui parler pour l'aider du mieux que je pouvais à traverser cette mauvaise passe. Malheureusement, je m'étais bien vite rendu compte qu'il était trop tard pour que je puisse tenter quoi que ce soit dans ce sens. La barrière invisible qui le séparait des autres était bien trop infranchissable et épaisse pour être brisée à présent. Voilà ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment là. J'ai préféré faire comme si de rien était ou que cela allait s'arranger par soi même. . . J'ai préféré la facilité et je l'ai laissé à ce terrible sort qu'il vivait en secret, confessa t-il d'une voix terriblement éraillée tandis que ses mains serraient tellement fort sa tasse de verre qu'il semblait qu'il n'était plus qu'une question de minute avant que cette dernière n'explose en milles morceaux.

L'Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, un grand effroi étrangement peint sur sa face, avant d'articuler difficilement ; la gorge extrêmement sèche :

-« Un terrible sort » ? De quoi est ce que vous parlez, Iruka-san . . . ?

A cette question, ce dernier craqua définitivement, parcouru par un spasme violent avant de réfugier son visage derrière ses mains tannées ; ses épaules convulsant nerveusement sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

-C'est ma faute ! Entièrement ma faute ! Sanglota t-il d'une voix emplie de larmes et de culpabilité. C'est moi qui n'ai rien pu voir tout ce qu'il lui arrivait tout ce temps ! Je n'avais rien vu ! Rien du tout ! Ni ses allées et venues fréquentes et bizarres à l'infirmerie . . . Ni son visage empli de larmes lorsqu'il y revenait après de longues heures . . . Ni de la profonde terreur qui le prenait lorsqu'il _le_ croisait au détour d'un couloir . . .

Sasuke, qui s'était levé avant de s'approcher de l'Umino pour lui tapoter l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort, se raidit subitement ; pris alors d'une fulgurante et inexplicable terreur.

-Qui c'est ce « il » ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait à Naruto ? Demanda t'il d'une voix tremblante alors que de nouveau, des sueurs froides commençaient progressivement à inonder la moindre parcelle de son épiderme. Répondez Iruka-san !!

-Mizuki. . . Il . . . Tout ce temps . . .

Etouffant un dernier sanglot alors qu'un bref mais accablant silence s'était installé dans la pièce, contrastant avec leurs respirations particulièrement effrénées, Iruka enleva ses mains qui protégeaient son visage entièrement couvert de larmes amères ; bougeant à peine ses lèvres tremblantes pour répondre :

-. . . Il violait Naruto.

Sasuke retira aussitôt sa main, extrêmement blême alors que son sang ne s'était jamais autant glacé qu'aujourd'hui, reculant lentement de son hôte ; comme apeuré. Tandis que de lourdes larmes commençaient dangereusement à affluer dans ses yeux agrandis par le choc comme jamais auparavant, il secouait désespérément la tête en signe de dénégation ; ne voulant absolument pas accepter le fait que ce qu'il venait de dire était la vérité. Que Naruto avait réellement subi cela de la part d'un homme alors que lui-même ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire l'amour en plein état d'ivresse. Et si cela lui avait fait rappelé ce traumatisme ? Non . . . Cela ne pouvait définitivement pas être possible, _pas lui_ ! Pourtant il dut douloureusement se rendre à cette évidence lorsque l'Umino acquiesça d'un lent signe de tête, essuyant en même temps son visage inondé sans répit de multitudes de fines gouttelettes d'eau, avant de fermer péniblement ses paupières ; las comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Personne ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien, murmura t-il d'une voix complètement vide, fade. C'est un jeune professeur qui avait surpris Mizuki en pleine action avec Naruto à l'infirmerie alors qu'il y était partit rapporter une aspirine pour un des pensionnaires . . . Bien sur, il a immédiatement été arrêté par la police ou il a tout avoué. C'est là qu'on a apprit que Naruto se faisait régulièrement violer depuis plus de sept mois, c'est-à-dire depuis son embauchement en tant qu'infirmier de l'orphelinat.

Incapables de tenir une minute de plus au fur et à mesures que fusaient ces révélations déchirantes, les jambes de l'Uchiwa craquèrent ; faisant tomber leur propriétaire sur le sol froid, ses cheveux désordonnés couvrant en partie son visage des plus ébranlés, articulant péniblement un « Pourquoi ? ». Iruka le regarda un instant, aussi impuissant que lui face à sa détresse qui le touchait de plein fouet, avant de poursuivre :

-Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il simplement avant de se lever difficilement, perdant son regard brun vers la fenêtre ou, au loin, commençait à pointer les premiers rayons chauds du soleil. Même après avoir adopté Naruto, ce dernier ne m'a jamais trop expliqué le pourquoi du comment. Par exemple comment cela a pu se passer en toute impunité pendant tout ce temps sans que jamais personne n'en soit en courant . . . Ou pourquoi il n'avait jamais osé en parler à quiconque . . . Mais récemment, Naruto m'a avoué quelque chose de très intéressant concernant cela. Oui, il m'avait révélé que Mizuki le manipulait pour lui faire subir ça, tout ça en échange de cette promesse qui lui a finalement coûté son innocence et bien plus . . .

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, interrogatif.

-Oui, continua t-il tout en se retournant vers l'Uchiwa, jaugeant ses yeux sombres d'où s'échappaient silencieusement des larmes. Vois tu, l'accident de voiture qui a tué ses parents, en plus de le blesser gravement, lui a provoqué un choc crânien aux lourdes conséquences, notamment par exemple, celle de la mémoire. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait demandé à Mizuki d'utiliser ses compétences de médecine pour réussir à parfaitement identifier le visage de la petite fille dont il n'arrêtait pas de rêver chaque nuit sans jamais pouvoir néanmoins la reconnaître.

-Une petite fille ?

Iruka hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, débarrassant au passage les fenêtres des lourds rideaux sombres qui les encombraient ; offrant alors une meilleure vue sur la mégalopole Tokyoïte qui était sur le point de se réveiller avant de prendre la parole :

-Oui, une belle petite fille blonde, couverte de partout de sang . . . Un collier ensanglanté également . . . Voila tout ce dont Naruto se rappelle jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans jamais en avoir pu en apprendre plus depuis le jour de son accident.

Sasuke le fixa un instant, aussi muet qu'une tombe, avant de se relever lentement bien qu'il sentait que toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté au moment précis ou il apprenait toutes les choses qui constituaient le passé de Naruto. Incapable de réfléchir à quoique ce soit actuellement, il reprit place dans sa chaise d'origine ; les bras ballants et les yeux rougis. Rien. Au fond, il n'avait jamais rien su de l'Uzumaki ; à part quelques détails futiles et sans importance. Comment est ce qu'un jeune homme comme lui, jovial et si heureux de vivre, avait-il pu vivre tout cela ? Toute cette incommensurable souffrance, cette affreuse solitude, ce terrible poids dont personne n'a jamais voulu l'en alléger. . . Etait-ce permit dans ce monde qu'on puisse autant affliger de malheur à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait définitivement pas ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Voilà ce que se demandait désespérément le jeune mannequin, incapable d'arrêter ses nombreuses larmes qui se frayaient un passage sur son visage pâle et toujours figé par le choc ressenti.

-_Naruto . . ._

Alors que le silence régnait en maître dans les lieux, particulièrement chez les deux personnes qui emplissaient la pièce sans prononcer un mot, un mouvement pour rentrer en contact de nouveau, la sonnerie stridente et appuyée de la porte d'entrée résonna soudainement ; faisant particulièrement sursauter l'Umino qui crut immédiatement succomber à un arrêt cardiaque. Cédant faiblement au faible espoir que ce visiteur soit l'Uzumaki sain et sauf bien entendu, Iruka se précipita sans perdre un instant vers le perron ; le cœur battant à une allure folle contre sa poitrine haletante alors qu'il priait intérieurement tous les dieux de la terre d'exaucer son ardent souhait.

Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, Iruka comprit aussitôt pourquoi il était profondément athée. Après tout, le fait que ces prétendus dieux ne réalisent jamais ses prières n'était-il pas bien une preuve évidente de leur inexistence ? Ou alors peut-être avait-il tort puisqu'il devait définitivement se trouver là haut quelqu'un qui le haïsse suffisamment pour lui envoyer ce genre de visiteur à un moment ou il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Particulièrement maintenant d'ailleurs. . .

-Bonjour Umino-san !

-Kakashi-san. . . ?

**A suivre . . . **

* * *

Iruka (énervé) : Pourquoi est ce que j'arrête pas de pleurer ? èé

Sasuke (idem) : Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrête pas de me ridiculiser ?èé

Kakashi (idem) : Pourquoi est ce que j'apparais juste maintenant ? èé

Naruto (idem) : Quand est ce que j'apparais de nouveau ?? èé

Auteur : Pourquoi est ce que vous ne pouvez pas vous la fermer jusqu'au prochain chapitre en attendant se savoir ce qu'il s'y passe ?

Tous : OO' . . .

Auteur : Non mais ! XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

AgiRl : Oui je sais que c'est triste et que je suis horriblement méchante avec Naruto ! XD Mais bon, c'est pas le seul à être futurement touché par mon taux élevé de sadisme ! MOUAHAHAH XD !! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, je t'adresse toutes mes plus sincères condoléances pour ton clavier (lol XD) ! Pour Mizuki, ben à ton aise, fait en ce que tu veux ! (Tant que ce n'est pas à moi que tu me bottes les fesses, ça me va ! XD) . Voici le nouveau chapitre pour toi, malgré son TRES grand retard ( T.T'. . .). Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review ! :)

Hasu No Hana : Ma chère Hana-chan ! Est tu en train d'insinuer très implicitement que ça ne t'aurait pas fait pleurer si le violeur de Naru était un beau gosse ? (Pas comme Mizuki en tout cas T.T . . . Mais bon, moi, si Itachi veut me faire ça, c'est quand il veut, ou il veut !! XD hé,hé !) Par contre, à cause de toi, j'ai l'image du viol de Sasu par Itachi au milieu des cadavres de ses parents . . . Et le pire, c'est que ça commence à me plaire !! XD Peut être est ce du au fait que depuis les derniers scans (ou Itachi se fait zigouiller par SasUKE alors qu'il était un gentil TT . . . Et aussi depuis son gros nouveau délire de détruire Konoha. . . ), je ne supporte plus Sasuke !! (je lui réserve même un bon Narusasu à notre très cher UKE ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA XD !!)èé J'aime pas le camembeeeeeeeerkkk !! XD lol Ben ils sont ronchons, c'est comme ça !! XD (si tu veux parler de Iruka, c'est normal et ce n'est pas prêt de se calmer !! Tu verras pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)) Ouais, vives nous, quoi ! XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! Kissous ! ;)

néko-chan : Ben contente en tout cas que tu l'es reprise ! XD Voila la suite pour toi ! Encore merci pour ta review et bonne lecture à toi !

makoto : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, je suis flattée et heureuse que ça te plaise :) Bien sur que c'est Ino, après tout, je n'ai pas fait en sorte que ça soit difficile à deviner ! ;) Pour tes questions, tu connaitras les réponses très prochainement ! (je pense qu'il reste 11 ou 12 chapitres avant la fin . . . peut être même plus ! ;) ) . Pour les fics, c'est vrai que j'adore écrire les UA. Je connais l'univers de Naruto puisque je lis les scans et tout, mais bon, je me sens plus à l'aise dans les UA (juste pour l'écriture, je lis de tout tant que c'est du YAOI ! ;)) En tout cas, je suis très contente que les caractères des persos te plaisent, j'ai essayé de faire le moins OOC possible '. . . Encore merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture ! A plus ! ;)

karaya klein : Coucou toi ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise malgré le rythme lent de parution ! (Mais bon, cela va s'arranger après le bac, c'est-à-dire après le 19 Juin :)) Moi aussi j'adore le Sasunaru, mais ce n'est pas mon seul couple préféré ! Il y a aussi le Itanaru et le Itasasu ! () Pour Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas, je réserve surtout ma dose de souffrances à Sasuke ! ! MOUAHHAHAHAHAH XD (bien fait pour lui ! Surtout d'après les derniers scans si tu les suis ! ;))

sonia : T'inquiète pas sonia, je n'abandonnerai jamais une fic ! C'est mon nindo dattebayo ! XD Pour le sort de Naru, tu verras cela dans ce chapitre et dans la suite aussi . . . Désolée pour le retard et bonne lecture ! Merci pour ta review !

Encore désolée pour le retard indépendant de ma volonté ! (bac, quand tu nous tient. . . TT . . . ) Je remercie encore mes fidèles lecteurs et toutes les personnes qui se sont données la peine de me dire ce qu'ils pensaient de ma fic ! ;) En tout cas, sachez que pour ceux qui se le demandent, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais !! XD Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

* * *

**Remember the night chapitre 14**

Bien qu'ayant toujours été une jeune fille très active et possédant une énorme quantité d'énergie à dépenser que ce soit dans les études ou dans son club d'art martiaux, Sakura Haruno avait toujours été le genre de personne à avoir un certain brin de paresse ancré en elle et dont elle s'abstenait toujours de le révéler aux autres ; réputation oblige.

Ainsi cette paresse, qui heureusement était loin d'égaler celle de ses néanmoins brillant camarade de classe prénommé Shikamaru Nara, se manifestait souvent lors des réveils. En effet l'Haruno adorait particulièrement traîner au lit, bien pelotonnée dans ses couettes chaudes, et cela pour le plus grand malheur de ses parents lors des journées d'école. Il était donc inutile de préciser que, au vu du caractère et de la force phénoménale de leur très chère fille, ces derniers ne risquaient jamais leur propre vie en essayant de la réveiller. Il fallait seulement voir l'état de son réveil chaque matin pour comprendre à quel point ils avaient eu raison de ne pas s'embarquer dans cette aventure si périlleuse et risquée. Leur propre sécurité était en jeu près tout . . .

Ainsi, il était donc tout à fait normal pour Monsieur et Madame Haruno de classer dans les annales cette banale journée d'automne en tant que jours d'exception. Pour peu, ils s'étaient presque commencés à se demander si la Terre avait arrêté de tourner en ce jour même. Ou peut être était ce un effet du au réchauffement de la planète ? En tout cas, la raison de ces élécubrations, aussi saugrenues soit-elle, était très simple. Car connaissant parfaitement leur petit bourgeon de cerisier comme ils avaient si affectueusement l'habitude de la surnommer, le fait que cette dernière se lève aux aurores, et avant eux de surcroît, pour se rendre au lycée était extrêmement surprenant. Voire étrangement anormal_ . . . _

En effet, il était à peine quatre heures du matin lorsque la rosée descendit les escaliers pour se rendre en cuisine ou elle se prépara et avala qu'a moitié un petit déjeuner plus que sommaire. Ceci étant rapidement fait, Sakura n'oublia pas de s'appliquer un léger maquillage sur sa face. Non pas pour s'embellir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais simplement pour masquer plus ou moins bien les nombreuses traces qui montraient clairement qu'elle avait passé une nuit blanche à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pour une déception amoureuse, concernant un certain Naruto Uzumaki, celui qu'elle considérait aussi comme son meilleur ami.

Mais apparemment, lui, ne la voyait pas plus que cela malheureusement . . .

Lâchant un soupir dépité, l'Haruno porta son sac en bandouillère après y avoir préalablement fourré les deux déjeuners que lui avait préparé sa mère avec amour la veille. Ce geste mécanique une nouvelle fois accompli, la jeune fille se dépêcha de sortir ; laissant sa demeure toujours endormie derrière elle.

A l'extérieur, sous un ciel dont les couleurs chaudes annonçaient l'imminence du lever de soleil sur la capitale Tokyoïte, Sakura prit le chemin habituel vers le lycée Konoha ; sa face baissée reflétant une profonde mélancolie. Pas après pas, son esprit se remplit soudainement des images de son premier amour et celui actuel, les deux en pleine action dans une certaine salle des professeurs. Cette remémoration involontaire lui brisa encore plus le cœur qu'il ne l'était déjà ; lui arrachant même un hoquet de douleur qu'elle parvint à étouffer au risque d'éclater en sanglots à nouveau. En pleine rue de surcroît, bien que cette dernière n'était pas très remplie à cette heure ci de la matinée.

Secouant fortement sa tête comme pour se débarrasser de ces images douloureuses, ces dernières lui faisant définitivement perdre tout espoir d'être heureuse sur le plan sentimental, l'Haruno entreprit de se changer les idées. Du moins jusqu'à être occupée mentalement par les cours qui l'attendaient de pied ferme au lycée Konoha. Ainsi, profitant de l'agréable brise qui venait légèrement faire virevolter ses mèches roses dans son sillage, la jeune fille consulta la boite de réception de son téléphone portable. Ses lèvres formèrent un faible sourire lorsqu'elle tomba sur un SMS de sa meilleure amie, Hinata Hyuga, qui lui demandait ou elle était passée. Le message datant de la veille, l'Haruno comprit immédiatement qu'elle faisait allusion au moment ou elle avait brusquement quitté le cours sans une once d'explication.

Pas qu'il n'en existait pas, d'explication, mais Sakura savait qu'elle ne serait probablement pas prête pendant un bon moment à en parler à qui que ce soit. Autant attendre que ses blessures cicatrisent avant de les remettre à vif en abordant ce sujet si épineux et douloureux . . .

Alors qu'elle était à l'intersection de deux rues, sur le point de lire un second message de la brune, la rosée percuta de plein fouet un individu qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'identifier. Etouffant à moitié un juron alors qu'elle ramassait son sac tombé à terre, sa mauvaise humeur étant désormais à son paroxysme, Sakura ne tarda pas à grogner :

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention un peu ? Fit-elle d'un ton rude, son regard posé sur son uniforme qu'elle s'appliquait à épousseter soigneusement.

-Excuse moi, Sa-chan.

A l'entente de cette voix claire dont seul le propriétaire avait l'habitude et surtout l'autorisation de la surnommer ainsi, les yeux verts de l'Haruno s'écarquillèrent à leur maximum. Morte de honte, elle ne tarda pas à rougir violemment devant l'homme qui lui faisait face en lui souriant à pleines dents.

Yakushi Kabuto, connu pour être également l'assistant de son professeur de biologie, Orochimaru.

Bafouillant maladroitement quelques excuses valables, la jeune fille se pencha légèrement en signe de pardon solennel mais Kabuto interrompit immédiatement ce geste dans un petit rire ; tapotant affectueusement sa tignasse rose.

-Allons, ce n'est pas grave Sa-chan et tu le sais très bien. Comment va tu sinon ?

Sakura sourira à pleines dents ; l'air aussitôt complètement rassurée et détendue après son énorme gaffe.

-Bien, merci beaucoup ! Répondit-elle de l'air le plus joyeux qu'elle put lui manifester. Maman te passe le bonjour, et aussi ça comme d'habitude ! Fit-elle en lui tendant son déjeuner joliment enveloppé dans une petite boite traditionnelle enroulée d'une serviette bleue.

Boite que Kabuto accepta dans un sourire de remerciement, ne tardant pas à la fourrer dans sa propre besace noire foncé, avant de reprendre ; un air de gourmandise peint sur son visage encadré de lunettes :

-Je sens que je vais encore me régaler aujourd'hui, ta mère est un véritable cordon bleu. Ca me changera du repas que tu m'avais préparé la semaine dernière. . .

Sakura fronça les sourcils, les mains sur ses hanches, alors qu'elle le toisait d'un air plus que sévère.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Ya-kun ? Tu n'aimes pas quand c'est moi qui te prépare ton déjeuner d'habitude ?

-Ne le prends pas mal Sa-chan, mais la plupart du temps, ou bien ta nourriture n'est pas assez cuite ou bien elle est carrément brûlée, alors tu vois . . .

-**Quoiiii **?!

Le jeune assistant éclata de rire alors que son élève lui administrait de légers coups de poings sur son épaule, l'air faussement outrée mais acceptant plus ou moins bien, une fois de plus, les taquineries habituelles qu'il lui réservait avec tant d'entrain.

Comme pouvait le constater les rares passants qui les apercevaient au détour d'une ruelle, leur relation ne se limitait pas seulement qu'à un aspect professionnel. En effet, étant un proche ami de la famille Haruno, Kabuto n'avait pas tardé à sympathiser avec la jeune fille ; appréciant particulièrement son caractère de feu qui la rendait si intéressante et spéciale à ses yeux. A présent il la considérait comme son élève préférée, partageant tous deux la même passion de la biologie appliquée, voire la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir. Le plus sincèrement du monde.

Alors qu'ils reprirent la route vers leur destination commune sous un brouhaha de paroles et de blagues échangées par ci par là, Kabuto se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de dériver la conversation sur une question plus sérieuse :

-Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, fit-il distraitement remarquer en essuyant ses lunettes d'un pan de sa chemise portée à même la peau, en dessus de son manteau aux motifs sombres. Ca ne te ressemble pas ce genre de comportement, je me trompe ?

Sakura déglutit. Décidément, le gris était le meilleur pour sonder ses pensées et sentiments. Peut être même un peu trop. Se reprenant rapidement pour ne rien laisser paraître à jour, l'Haruno sourit maladroitement, essayant vainement de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne.

-Je vais très bien, je vous assure !

-Si tu le dis. . .

-Mais d'abord, reprit-elle en réalisant soudainement ses anciennes paroles, qu'est ce que vous vouliez dire par « ça ne te ressemble pas ce genre de comportement » ?

-Disons que d'habitude, en tout cas quand je vous ait en cours de biologie, toi et Naruto-kun, vous avez toujours la mauvaise habitude de venir en retard, vous chamaillant gaiement comme un couple de surcroît ! Répondit-il d'un air malicieux, un clin d'œil complice accompagnant ses paroles.

Aussitôt, Sakura stoppa immédiatement ses pas sur le béton froid. Il fallut un bref instant à l'adulte pour le réaliser ; s'arrêtant également pour voir son élève tête baissée, la face profondément assombrie suite à ces mots. Ou plutôt, à cause d'un seul mot. Un nom plus précisément. . .

Kabuto fronça les sourcils derrière ses verres fins. Sakura était définitivement étrange aujourd'hui. En tout point. Car, depuis qu'il la connaissait en tout cas, il avait toujours eu la manie de la taquiner gentiment sans que celle-ci n'ait jamais eut pareille réaction. Oh bien sur, seulement un peu de colère due à sa grande susceptibilité, notamment lorsqu'il prononçait les mots tabous « grands fronts » ou « chew-gum sur pattes ». Mais jamais au point d'enclencher une telle lueur de tristesse dans ses si beaux yeux émeraudes.

Yeux qui, actuellement, brillaient de larmes retenues. Kabuto frémit douloureusement. Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui l'aurait blessé sans le savoir ?_ A moins que . . . _

Alors que l'Haruno se frottait énergiquement les yeux en espérant que son vis-à-vis n'ai rien vu de ses larmes naissantes, se promettant en même temps d'oublier ce qui la rongeait pour rapidement tourner la page comme la fille fière qu'elle était, Kabuto raccourcissa la brève distance qui les séparait.

Sans un mot, il prit place aux cotés de sa protégée, l'enserrant tendrement contre ses épaules pour la réconforter par ce simple geste sans que pourtant, aucun mot n'ait besoin d'être échangé. Certaines fois, le langage du corps prévalait entre eux pour se comprendre mieux que quiconque. Ainsi, presque bras dessus bras dessous dans une position qui rappelait étroitement celle d'un couple, ils reprirent leur marche ; silencieusement dans la ville qui commençait doucement à se réveiller.

Sous les débuts des rayons chauds et lumineux du soleil, quelques grandes enjambées plus tard alors qu'ils n'étaient plus bien loin de l'enceinte du lycée, Sakura s'immobilisa de nouveau. Obligeant ainsi Kabuto à en faire de même. Pourtant celui-ci ne s'en offusqua nullement, même quand la rosée, sans qu'aucunes explications ne lui soient fournies, se détacha mollement de lui.

Près d'eux, surplombant une longue rivière longée par des commerces de toutes sortes qui s'apprêtaient bientôt à ouvrir, un pont en pierre solide de couleur grisâtre reliait la rue ou ils se trouvaient à celle opposée, de l'autre coté de la rive. C'est là ou se dirigea lentement la jeune fille, passant à coté d'un petit écriteau ou était gravé en lettres de bronze « Pont Owari, en hommage aux deux vies qui ont été arrachées près de ce dernier ». En dessous même se trouvait une petite pierre commémorative inscrite simplement de deux noms, entourée d'une multitude de fleurs fraîches et de petits cadeaux de toutes sortes qui dissimulaient presque les deux cadres photos disposés derrière eux.

Jetant un coup d'œil furtif à ces dites photos, une expression indescriptible sur son visage, l'Haruno s'avança jusqu'au milieu du pont ou elle se stoppa ; s'appuyant contre la rambarde pour contempler un spectacle qui n'avait pas habitude de s'offrir à elle habituellement. Le lever du soleil dans toute sa splendeur.

Immobile de l'autre coté, Kabuto la regarda attentivement, l'esprit en ébullition. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien de rien à l'attitude de sa jeune amie aujourd'hui, se demandant même si par pur hasard, cette bizarrerie soudaine de sa personnalité était un des effets du à la « mauvaise période du mois »chez les jeunes filles. Ou bien à cause d'autre chose ? Qu'importe, il le saurait bien vite grâce aux talents de son deuxième emploi secret, songea t-il en haussant les épaules avant de commencer à s'avancer vers la rosée.

Par habitude professionnelle ayant toujours la manie de s'attarder sur les petits détails environnants, juste à l'extrémité du pont ou se trouvait la stèle ainsi que la plaque nominative du pont, le gris remarqua la pierre fracturée sur une grande partie s'étendant de la rambarde jusqu'au sol. Bien qu'ayant été refait plus ou moins bien, cette imperfection se révélait peut être due à l'origine d'un coup assez violent. Le cerveau de l'adulte se mit instantanément en marche, usant de ses talents de détective pour lier des éléments de l'environnement pour arriver à une conclusion des plus possibles.

Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas s'y attarder plus longtemps ; ayant un problème plus urgent à résoudre actuellement. Et ce problème se nommait Sakura.

Ainsi il ne tarda pas à rejoindre cette dernière qui contemplait inlassablement son reflet sur l'eau limpide, au dessus de la rambarde où elle était penchée.

Alors que Kabuto la mirait distraitement, luttant par tous les diables pour ne pas perdre son regard au niveau de son adorable culotte rose qui était des plus visible sous sa minijupe se soulevant au grès du vent, l'Haruno consentit enfin à briser le silence qui s'était confortablement installé :

-Tu sais, je n'aime pas trop cet endroit. C'est rempli de trop mauvais souvenirs, expliqua t-elle d'une voix lointaine. Pas parce que ses deux parents sont morts ici, non. . . En fait. . .

Kabuto haussa les sourcils, définitivement incertain de savoir de qui elle parlait exactement. Cependant, il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire en la laissant tranquillement poursuivre de plus belle ; songeant intelligemment que les explications viendraient sûrement plus tard.

-Parce que depuis qu'on est devenus amis lui et moi, en l'accompagnant chaque 16 Octobre pour apporter des fleurs à la stèle là bas, murmura t'elle en désignant d'un bref signe de main la pierre à l'entrée du pont, un jour, comme ça. . . Sans le contrôler, et même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer au départ . . .

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, prenant une profonde respiration tout en continuant d'éviter soigneusement le regard étrangement brillant de Kabuto, avant de finir sa phrase dans un murmure :

-. . . Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui . . .

Pour certaines raisons, dont une lui était toujours inconnue, Kabuto sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ses yeux écarquillés au maximum, il passa la main dans ses cheveux gris, lâchant au passage un petit rire totalement dépourvu d'humour. Alors c'était ça qui la faisait tant souffrir ? Un problème de cœur ? Pourtant, la rosée n'avait-elle pas l'habitude de ne jamais aborder ce sujet avec lui, bien qu'étant son confident avec sa meilleure amie, Hinata ?

Quelque chose dans sa poitrine était serrée, mais il préféra ne pas y faire attention. Néanmoins cette sensation s'amplifia douloureusement lorsqu'il s'approcha de son élève ; soulevant délicatement son menton pour faire enfin croiser leurs regards.

-L'amour est un sentiment agréable, expliqua t-il d'une voix grave et rauque tout en essayant de lire tout ce qui se passait à travers les yeux verts de son interlocutrice. Il est censé raviver le bonheur, rendre heureux les gens qui le ressentent, donc toi, n'est ce pas ?

-Mais je le suis, je . . .

-Alors si c'est le cas, pourquoi pleure tu ?

Sakura lâcha un hoquet, se débarrassant d'un air affolé de bras de Kabuto alors qu'elle commençait imperceptiblement à sentir cette tiède chaleur au niveau de ses joues. Cette chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir, du moins jusqu'à hier, et qui provenait généralement quand son cœur était froid, lui. Des larmes.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour nettoyer la trace de ce qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme preuve indéniable de pure faiblesse humaine, l'Haruno se sentit tomber en avant. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ressentir bientôt une énorme douleur au niveau de sa face. Mais elle ne rencontra jamais le sol. Plutôt un torse chaud ou elle s'y fit blottir par des bras puissants, lui transmettant un peu de sa chaleur corporelle lors de ce contact. La chaleur de Kabuto.

D'abord rougissant légèrement sur l'effet de surprise, la jeune fille se laissa faire ; se sentant trop bien dans ce moment empli de tendresse pour y opposer une quelconque résistance. Son professeur ne tarda pas à le remarquer et se permit donc de resserrer son emprise avant d'approcher sa bouche de l'oreille gauche de l'Haruno.

-Si jamais quelque chose te perturbe et que tu veux en parler, je suis là Sa-chan, dit-il dans un souffle chaud qui fit frissonner son élève de tout son être ; accentuant du même coup ses rougeurs envahissantes.

Néammoins cette dernière se ressaisit rapidement, répliquant d'une moue boudeuse, voire enfantine :

-Mais je vais te mettre en retard. . .

-Je m'en fiche . . .

-Ca met Orochimaru-sensei en colère ! Et tu sais très bien comment il te punit quand il est en colère ! Enfin moi aussi puisque j'ai eu le malheur de tomber sur ce genre de scène une fois. . . Donc le connaissant. . .

Kabuto sourit ; emplissant ses narines de l'agréable parfum que dégageait le shampoing de Sakura. Fleur de cerisier. Son parfum préféré depuis un certain moment d'ailleurs. . .

-Je l'emmerde, lui et sa langue visqueuse digne d'un pervers détraqué, grommela t-il simplement avant de poser son front sur l'épaule de la rosée qui venait de d'émettre un petit rire mélodieux suite à sa remarque ; posant son regard brun vers l'horizon, une profonde plénitude, comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie autrefois, peinte sur son visage aux traits extrêmement détendus.

Sakura lâcha inconsciemment un soupir d'aise, fermant calmement ses yeux sous le bruit des battements de cœur de Kabuto contre sa poitrine ; jurant que le sien, de cœur, était pratiquement dans le même état. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, après un long instant ou l'image du blond n'était même pas venue hanter son esprit, elle observa le ciel en face d'elle. Alors, elle sourit, tout simplement.

Le soleil s'était enfin levé.

* * *

-Uzumaki-kun . . .

Après les longs hurlements déchirants, les cris de souffrances et les gémissements plaintifs qui avaient inlassablement résonné dans cette petite cave sombre et humide, ce fut seulement ce murmure provenant des lèvres de Kimimaro qui brisèrent le terrible silence qui venait de s'y installer. Ou plus exactement à la fin des tourments de Naruto Uzumaki ; tourments qui avaient commencé au moment même ou il avait croisé le chemin de l'actrice Ino Yamanaka jusqu'à maintenant.

Tel les marins qui se faisaient entraîner dans la mort par la beauté trompeuse et mortelle des sirènes, l'Uzumaki était tombé dans son piège. Et il en payait actuellement le terrible prix.

En effet, les traces de qu'il avait subi étaient bien visibles sur son corps inconscient, allongé sur des draps désordonnés et souillés jusqu'à la plus petite fibre les constituants ; témoignant bien de la rare violence qu'avait usé Kimimaro contre lui. Pendant de longues heures, aucune parcelle de sa peau tannée n'avait été épargnée, subissant égratignures, coups, bleus proéminents et autres sadismes de ce genre dont seul son agresseur détenait jalousement le secret.

Son intimité n'avait pas été en reste, bien au contraire. Car subissant maintes viols répétés et plus brutaux les uns que les autres, avec une force inouïe qui trahissait bien la colère immense qui émanait de Kimimaro à ces moments là, elle avait été maltraitée de toutes parts. Tourmentée, déchirée jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir saigner.

Maintenant cette torture semblait êtres terminée pour le blond ; ce dernier gisant toujours endormi et nu sous le regard extrêmement froid du chauffeur de limousine ; assis dans un coin de la pièce ou la pénombre dévorait son visage ; son pantalon fraîchement boutonné. Contemplant son œuvre qui n'était ni la première ni sûrement la dernière de ce genre pour le compte de son employeuse, Kimimaro se leva sans un bruit. S'approchant lentement de sa victime, mirant simultanément ses blessures plus ou moins profondes dont certaines, étrangement, étaient mêmes en voie de guérison. L'homme pensa, songeur, que le blond avait une incroyable capacité de régénération. C'est tout. Aucune sensation de pitié ne se reflétait sur son visage impassible et imperturbable ; le cœur aussi glacial que d'habitude.

Pourtant celui-ci sembla imperceptiblement réagir lorsque ses yeux émeraude s'attardèrent plus que prévu sur les cheveux blonds, le visage aux traits harmonieux parsemé de larmes séchées de Naruto. Cela le surprit sur le coup, mais il comprit bien vite. Tout en lui lui rappelait Ino, _absolument tout_ . . .

-Ino-chan_ . . . _

Kimimaro fixa avec une profonde dureté le visage de l'Uzumaki lorsque celui-ci, semblant en proie à un rêve des plus agités, laissa échapper ce murmure à travers ses lèvres tuméfiés ; ces dernières bougeant à peine pour former ce prénom. Faisant qu'un peu plus augmenter la rancœur que le chauffeur nourrissait envers ce jeune homme qui osait prononcer son nom après avoir osé la faire souffrir ainsi en essayant de lui voler l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Kimimaro serra ses poings au maximum. Non, définitivement, et en aucun cas il ne s'apitoierait sur le sort d'un homme aussi abject. Ce Naruto méritait ce qui lui arrivait, entièrement. Et après tout, il avait une mission, et celle-ci se devait d'être accomplie. _Coûte que coûte_.

Alors que les larmes recommencèrent à couler des yeux du blond toujours englouti par les ténèbres, Kimimaro porta sa main vers la poche de son pantalon ; souriant cruellement tout en se penchant pour commencer à lui susurrer à l'oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Uzumaki-kun . . .

Un couteau d'une longueur plus qu'impressionnante en fut sortie, la lame semblant plus qu'aiguisée que n'importe qu'autre chose. Rapidement, sa course se poursuivit du torse dénudé du blond ; laissant derrière elle une fine traînée d'hémoglobine.

-Tu as bien du souffrir, je le sais, confia l'homme au yeux vert alors que sa lame termina son trajet sur le cou sans défense de Naruto ; tout près d'une veine qui palpitait presque imperceptiblement. Mais ton calvert va bientôt finir, je te le promets.

Alors qu'il s'amusait à faire frôler, presser, caresser sadiquement cette parcelle du corps si fragile de l'Uzumaki, un sourire presque fou aux lèvres qui s'approchèrent de nouveau de l'oreille de sa proie, Kimimaro finit dans un bref souffle :

- Et cette fois ci, pour toujours.

Le bruit d'une lame qui pourfendait l'air ne tarda pas à se faire entendre dans la pièce, très rapidement suivi par le son de ce même sang qui gicla sur le mur opposé, avant de rapidement disparaître au profit d'un terrible silence de mort.

* * *

**A suivre** . . .

Naruto (d'un ton étrangement mièvre et complaisant) : Mademoiselle l'auteuuuuuur ?

Auteur : Ouiiiiiii Naru-chou ?

Naruto (s'accroche au bas de son pull) : Pourquoi est ce que tu me déteste à ce point ?

Auteur : Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je t'adore au contraire ! Qu'est ce qui te dit que je ne t'aime pas, hein ? Après tout, ne suis pas si gentille avec toi ?

Naruto (yeux-noirs-emplis-de-sous-entendus-très-explicites-qui-fusillent-l'auteur-des-yeux) : Ah ouais ? Vraiment ?

Auteur : Si je te le dis ! :)

Kimimaro : Moi, je ne suis pas très convaincu . . .

Auteur : Mais si, parce que par rapport à ce que je vais faire endurer à Sasuke, crois moi Naruto, tu peux estimer que je suis très gentille avec toi !

Naruto et Kimimaro (curieux) : Ah bon ? Et donc, c'est quoi pour toi être vraiment méchante ?

Auteur (rire diabolique alors que Naru et Kimi s'en vont en douce, traumatisés à vie): MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! XD

Sasuke (furieux): Et pourquoi ça doit retomber sur moi toute cette histoire ?

Auteur (très très très furieuse) : Toi, je te conseille de ne pas dire un mot ou je te tue !! èé Surtout après avoir lu les derniers scans, ça va barder mon coco !

Sasuke (air narquois) : Tu ne peux pas me tuer, je suis important dans ta fic MOI !

Auteur : Oui, mais tu va en baver, tu va voir mon cher SasUUUUUUKEEEEE ! ;)

Sasuke (comprend soudainement) : Non . . . ! Tu n'oserais pas . . . ?

Auteur : Si, si ! ;)

Naruto (revenu après avoir comprit lui aussi, des étoiles dans les yeux, serre l'auteur dans ses bras) : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! XD Je ferai un bon Seme, promis !

Sasuke : Elle va vraiment le faire . . . T.T' . . . Pourquoi moi ? Pas de Narusasu, pitié . . .

Auteur : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD ! Trop tard SasUKE !!


	15. Chapter 15

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (Et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour où Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Adralya: Yo ! D'abord merci beaucoup pour le compliment qui me fait très plaisir ! :) Et je suis également contente que tu rejoigne ma cause, celle qui consiste à bieeeeeeeen faire souffrir notre cher SasUKE ! XD Par contre, même si moi je suis sadique, je ne pense pas que Naruto m'approuvera en prenant son uke sans prépération préalable . . . T.T Dommage quand même . . . Quand je pense à Itachi-sama, je me dit que c'est la moindre des choses tout de même, non ? En tout cas, désolée pour la longue attente ! Voici enfin le 15ème chapitre de Remember the night ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Kissous !

cc: Oui, pauvre Naru-chan qui n'a encore rien vu . . . Snif ! Par contre, je te prierai de ne pas tuer Kimi-chan, j'ai encore besoin de lui pour la suite ! Merci d'avance ! XD lol Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Kissous !

Hasu No Hana: Je te crois pas, ma chère Hana-chan ! Pour Sakura, désolée, mais elle va souffrir un peu quand même . . . N'oublie pas que je suis méchante quand même ! Pour sa relation avec Kabuto, tu en apprendra plus dans le chapitre suivant normalement ! Et puis, Naru n'a pas encore été sauvé ! Il va l'etre, mais je ne te dirai pas par qui ! Na !XD Mais bon, sinon, j'aimerai bien connaitre ton idée si géniale pour faire souffrir Sasu-chan ! ! Un Orochimaru X Sasuke ? (Beurk . . . T.T) Je veux savoir moaaaaaa !! XD Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Encore merci pour ta review ! Kissous !

red appel: Yo ! Je vais tâcher de répondre à ta question. . . Disons que je ne suis pas le schéma gentilsgens heureux qui s'en sortent en bottant les fesses des méchants, ni à celle des méchants qui perdent et qui souffrent le reste de leur vie . . . Bien sur, personne n'est totalement blanc ou noir dans l'histoire, bien que tu ai pu pensé que j'ai favorisé Ino. En fait non, bien que ce soit un de mes personnages préféré, car elle aussi récoltera ce qu'elle a semé. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! ;) Et puis concernant son attittude, tu as tout à fait le droit de ne pas la blâmer(ce qui est totalement compréhensible dans un sens d'ailleurs XD), mais dit toi juste que le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ne comprend pas . . . Disons que cela s'applique pour Ino ! XD En tout cas, merci d'avoir donné ton avis ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! A bientôt !

Little Yuri-chan: Yo ! D'abord, je te remercie d'avoir prit la peine de lire ma seconde fic ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'ortographe, j'essaie d'y faire attention, mais bon, je peux pas etre totalement parfaite sur ce point ! XD Je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! Pour les retours en arrière, c'est comme les petits détails. J'y fait particulièrement attention pour ne pas embrouiller le lecteur ou faire des erreurs. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les compliments qui me vont droit au coeur !! - Je suis désolée pour l'attente ocasionnée pour la parution de ce 15 ème chapitre, j'essaierai de faire plus rapidement pour la suite ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te remercie chaleureusement de ta review ! A bientôt !

Je tiens à m'excuser à tous mes lecteurs pour ce long retard indépendant de ma volonté, causé d'abord par mes examens (que j'ai réussis ! XD) ainsi qu'à mes longues vacances ! J'espère que ce 15ème chapitre vous plaira, bien qu'il serve plutot de transition à la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture et à plus ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que le soleil s'était levé sur la capitale nippone, faisant éclater majestueusement ses rayons doux et tièdes d'automne sur les inombrables maisons encore endormies à cette heure matinale. Sauf une. Celle d'Iruka Umino, banal enseignant de primaire comme il en existait beaucoup dans la mégalopole Tokyoite, mais à qui il arrivait quelque chose de tout simplement d'extraordinaire.Ou plutôt dramatique, ce mot corespondant mieux à la situation atroce qu'il vivait depuis hier soir à cause de la disparition de son fileuil. Son très cher, et très précieux Naruto Uzmaki. Si jeune, si vulnérable depuis sa plus tendre enfance, fragilisé par des épreuves que même des adultes n'auraient pas pu supporter et s'en seraient retrouvés brisés à jamais . . .

Pourtant, c'était ce même jeune garcon qui avait subit la mort prématuré de ses parents, les brimades incessantes de ses camarades à l'orphelinat ainsi que les abus sexuels, qu'Iruka avait promis de protéger de toutes ses forces. Mais il semblait aujourdhui qu'il avait failli à sa promesse faite le jour même ou il avait découvert les supplices du blond avant de décider de l'adopter. Juste après, il avait même réussi à aider l'Uzmaki à affronter les démons de son passé pour oser porter plainte contre le voleur de son enfance, Mizuki.

Mizuki . . . Iruka le haissait du plus profond de son être sans que jamais ce sentiment ne se soit affaibli au fil des années. D'ailleurs, si cet homme n'avait pas été condamné et écroué pour ses crimes, l'Umino aurait juré qu'il était derrière la disparition de Naruto. Qu'il l'aurait enlevé par pure vengeance afin de continuer son horrible oeuvre; et tout cela avant de le faire disparaitre sans aucune traces . Loin, trop loin d'Iruka.

Néammoins, le brun savait parfaitement que cela ne pouvait pas être de lui, bien que certainement l'envie ne lui en manquait pas. C'était bien evidemment quelqu'un d'autre, inconnu jusque là. Bien sûr, cette conviction ne le réconforta pas plus qu'elle ne le troubla profondèment. En effet, même après de longues minutes de reflexion dans son salon sombre et froid, l'Umino n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver ou à se rapprocher d'un semblant de mobile qui aurait pu justifier l'auteur de cet supposé acte à faire du mal à l'Uzumaki. Après tout, ce dernier n'était-il pas une personne terriblement gentille et gaie, adoré de ses nombreux amis ? Bien sûr, il possédait également certains défauts, tel sa légendaire turbulence ou sa fréquente grossiereté . Mais Iruka savait que ce n'était que des détails par rapport aux trésors dont regorgeait ce garçon. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait ce rare et étrange pouvoir de pénétrer les coeurs, les alléger de nimporte quelle peine ? D'ailleurs c'était bien grâce à cela que le blond avait réussi à atteindre des personnes dites "inacessibles", les exemples les plus connus étant ceux de Neji Hyuga et de Gaara no Subaku, pour les ajouter à sa liste non exhaustive d'amis ?

Oui, cette force n'avait pas de limites comme avait pu le constater à de nombreuses reprises Iruka. Le cas le plus fragrant à ce jour était bien evidemment celui de Sasuke Uchiwa; mannequin de grande renommé nationale et plus que promis à un avenir radieux à l'étranger. Bien que jouissant de nombreux fans l'adulant comme une divinité, l'Uzumaki avait été le sel à lui faire ressentir ce sentiment jusque là inconnu de lui et qu'il avait tant recherché. Et cela avait rendu Sasuke heureux. Terriblement heureux. Car, pour la première fois de sa vie, le vide qui avait inlassablement subsisté dans son coeur n'existait plus désormais; remplacé par cette douce chaleur étreintante qui s'amplifiait graduellement aux côtés de Naruto.

Peut être que c'était ce nouveau sentiment qui lui avait inspiré du courage, avait alors songé Iruka tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais la réponse à cette question. En tout cas, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais caché de ce qu'il ressentait envers le blond ; allant même jusqu'à l'avouer à son ainé dans une déclaration telle que ce dernier en avait été touché du plus profond de son être. Car il savait que l'Uchiwa, bien que sa venue chez lui la veille ne l'avait pas aidé à résoudre la situation, serait toujours aux côtés de Naruto. Inconditionellement.

Néammoins, cette sensation de réconfort avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée avait retentit dans l'air; brisant le terrible silence qui s'y était installé après sa longue discussion avec Sasuke au sujet de l'Uzumaki. Pire encore lorsqu'il dut faire face à la personne en face de lui, la dernière qu'il aurait aimé voir en un moment pareil . . .

-Bonjour Umino-san !

-Kakashi-san . . . ? Articula difficilement le brun, totalement abasourdi par cette coincidence des plus troublante, qui crut jusqu'au bout que ses yeux fatigués lui jouaient un tour.

Pourtant, il du rapidement se résoudre à oublier cette hypothèse après s'être préalablement frotté le visage et détaillé attentivement son visiteur matinal ; voulant être absolument certain qu'il ne se trompait définitivement pas.

Les cheveux argentés en bataille mais tellement soyeux, les yeux terriblement lascifs mais illuminés comme il le fallait par un zeste de perversion, un sourire mutin qui ne faisait que mettre en valeur la beauté délicate de ses traits. . . Pas de doute, c'était bel et bien Kakashi Hatake devant lui; un sourire innocent lui étirant les lèvres. Une innocence qui ne s'accordait définitivement pas avec le regard empli de lourds sous entendus qu'il accordait à l'Umino. Celui ci s'en sentit entièrement transpercé, préférant alors détourner volontairement son visage légérement rouge. Jamais le jeune enseignant n'avait ressentit autant d'embarras qu'à cet instant précis. Particulièrement si on savait qu'après leur premier rendez vous raté, il s'était évertué à l'éviter soigneusement jusque lors, refusant aussi bien ses cadeaux d'excuses envoyés par la poste que ses appels téléphoniques. Et dire qu'il se trouvait en face de lui aujourdhui . . .

-Umino-san, demanda t-il enfin d'une voix douce qui avait toujours eu coutume de mettre son interlocuteur mal à l'aise, est ce que tu nous invite à entrer ?

A cette qestion, Iruka consentit enfin à le croiser dans les yeux ; une mine interrogative clairement affichée sur sa face.

-Comment ça "nous" . . . ?

-Bonjouuuuuuuuur !! S'écria alors soudainement une voix féminine particulièrement aigue provenant d'une silhouette qui se précipitait aux côtés de l'Hatake.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Iruka, l'expression de son visage devenant automatiquement blasée, pour reconnaitre la personne en question.Et également pour se demander si entendre une deuxième fois ce timbre de voix n'allait pas finir par le rendre définitivement sourd. Pourtant il n'y réfléchissa pas très longtemps; préférant grincer des dents tout en fusillant du regard la jeune femme qui venait d'accoster elle aussi au seuil de sa porte. La même femme qui avait soigneusement gâché son premier rendez vous romantique avec Kakashi dans ce restaurant italien si chic du centre; lui affligeant une honte inoubliable devant tous les clients présents ce jour là de surcroit.

-Je pense que tu connais déja Rin Inuzuka, déclara mollement le gris à l'égard de son hôte qui semblait littéralement fulminer sur place. Rin, je te présente Iruka Umino, une de mes connaissances.

-Comment ne pas l'oublier ? Répondit-il acidement le brun; un rictus forcé affiché sur son visage.

Rin, affublée du même genre de vêtements exentriques qu'elle avait tant plaisir de porter, lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lui tendre la main pour le saluer en bonne et dûe forme:

-Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer ! Ka-chan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

-Ah ? Murmura t-il distraitement tout en répondant froidement à sa poignée de main ; le regard accusateur clairement posé sur l'Hatake qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir le plus discrètement possible.

L'Inuzuka acquiesca vigoureusement, faisant presque virevolter les nombreux colliers de perles multicolores qu'elle portait à son cou tanné.

-Oui ! Confirma t'elle d'un air joyeux . Et il m'a même confié que vous aviez un sacré beau petit c. . .

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, la main du gris s'abattit soudainement sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de révéler quoi que ce soit de comprometteur ou qui aurait pu étayer le fait que c'était sans équivoque un pervers fini. Après tout, il tenait au peu d'estime que l'Umino lui tenait encore à son égard. Donc autant ne pas tout gâcher, n'est ce pas ?

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, ses oreilles ayant étant miraculeusement épargnées à al dernière seconde, avant de demander d'une voix qu'il se fit la plus dure possible:

-Est ce que je peux savoir qu'est ce que vous deux êtes venus faire chez moi ?

-C'est moi qui les ai appelé, Iruka-san, fit une voix rauque et lointaine qui s'éleva sans prévenir de derrière les trois adultes.

Ces derniers se retournèrent alors automatiquement pour faire face à Sasuke Uchiwa qui venait de quitter le salon pour se mettre face à eux ; le visage aussi fier et impénétrable que jamais malgré son teint pâle et les légères cernes noires qui encerclaient ses yeux de jais.

Rien n'aurait pu révéler à cet instant même qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir son coeur à l'Umino, et cela, juste avant que la sonnerie d'entrée ne retentisse. Chassant d'un geste vif les mèches qui recouvraient son masque d'impassibilité, il détailla tour à tour les personnes présentes avant de répondre explicitement à la question que venait de poser son hôte:

-Si je leur ai demandé de venir, ce n'est pas pour rien. A ce que j'ai apprit par Inuzuka-san qui fait partie des forces de police, Kakashi et elle ont des informations sur ou pourrait se trouver Naruto actuellement, déclara t-il le plus neutrement possible avant que les deux vieux amis n'acquiescent en silence.

A cette brève explication, les yeux d'Iruka s'illuminèrent soudainement. A ce moment précis, Sasuke venait de lui offrir un nouvel espoir naissant au fond de sa poitrine ! Calmant rapidement les battements effrénés de son coeur suite à cette bonne nouvelle, l'Umino se tourna vers le gris en l'admirant intensèment; comme s'il se trouvait devant rien d'autre qu'un messie salvateur.

-Mais alors, dites moi ou il est, qu'on puisse aller le chercher !

Après avoir échangé un bref regard explicite avec l'Uchiwa, Kakashi soupira d'un air las avant de s'adresser à Rin comme si de rien n'était :

-Rin, et si toi et Umino-san alliez nous préparer une bonne tasse de thé comme tu sais si bien les faire ?

-Quoi ?! S'offusqua brusquement Iruka, sur le point de s'étouffer devant l'incongruité de ces propos qui n'avaient définitivement rien à voir avec la requête qu'il venait d'émettre.

L'Inuzuka, elle, comme le prouvait les milliers d'étoiles dans ses yeux malicieux, trouva au contraire que c'était une bonne idée. Ainsi et tel une tornade qui s'abbat sans prévenir sur des terres, elle empoigna le col de son hôte pour l'entrainer joyeusement dans le couloir sous les cris de protestations de ce dernier. Cris qui ne furent evidemment pas prit en compte par la jeune femme ni par les deux autres qui les regardèrent disparaitre derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Sasuke lâcha un soupir, pas encore habitué au comportement si "spécial" de la meilleure amie de son manager.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours que vous trouviez ce genre de moyens débiles pour arriver à vos fins ?

-Allons, Sasuke, commenca t-il d'un air faussement désolé, il fallait bien trouver un moyen pour qu'on parle que tous les deux, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Allons au salon pour que tu puisses enfin me dire ce que tu sais de cette fameuse personne impliquée dans le rapt de Naruto, murmura t'il enfin avant de se diriger dans le lieu énoncé tout en se préparant mentalement à affronter nimporte quelle révélation que son ami lui apporterait à ce délicat sujet.

Affichant alors un air subitement grave sur son visage, Kakashi consentit alors à le suivre. Non sans avoir d'abord au préalable jeté un dernier regard indescriptible à la porte close de la cuisine.

* * *

Derrière cette même porte, Iruka maudissait intérieurement Kakashi et Rin. Le premier parce qu'il l'avait délibérément écarté d'une discussion qui aurait tant pu lui apprendre sur le sort actuel de son filleuil, la deuxième parce qu'elle l'empêchait d'en sortir en ayant soigneusement fermé la porte à clé. L'Umino n'avait absolument aucune idée d'ou est ce qu'elle avait pu la trouver, mais le fait était qu'elle l'avait caché dans son bustier et qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de la lui rendre.

Iruka soupira d'exaspération, la tête appuyée contre la porte en bois sombre et désormais infranchissable. Franchement, d'ou pouvait sortir une femme aussi imprévisible que Rin Inuzuka ? Ses yeux bruns péniblement mi-clos se posèrent sur cette dernière qui s'activait aux quatres coins de la cuisine; passant rapidement de la cuisinière pour chauffer l'eau, au placard pour s'apprivivisonner en ce dont elle avait besoin. Tout cela, accompagné de sa voix cristalline qui n'avait de cesse de fredonner un vague air de musique dernièrement paru dans les charts japonais. En somme, tout respirait la joie de vivre en cette femme.

Cette attitude fit sourire l'Umino autant qu'elle lui serra douloureusement le coeur. En effet, cela lui rappelait, presque trait pour trait, les propres gestes qu'effectuait Naruto dans cette pièce pour préparer ses ramens adorés. La seule recette qu'il réussissait sans brûler entièrement la cuisine d'ailleurs, songea Iruka dans petit sourire triste. Alors qu'il se rappelait avec une mélancolie infinie le visage souriant du blond lorsqu'il essayait de se faire pardonner pour ses bêtises, la voix de Rin le ramena brutalement à la réalité:

-Iru-chan, ou est ce que vous mettez les tasses pour le thé ? Demanda t'elle poliment, toujours aussi souriante, devant un plateau vide qui n'attendait que de s'emplir.

Iruka, ne cachant pas son éberluement devant le fait d'être appelé d'une manière aussi familière et incongrue, ne tarda pas à lui répondre d'une voix sèche; ne prenant même pas la peine de la regarder en face:

-Dans le placard à droite, juste au dessus de l'évier. Faites attention à ne rien casser je vous prie.

Après lui avoir dit ce que l'Inuzuka avait besoin de savoir, un long silence se fit dans la pièce. Silence qui se brisa rapidement par les éclats de rires de la part de cette dernière.

-Quoi ? S'écria le brun en se retournant brusquement vers elle, passablement vexé par le fait qu'elle puisse actuellement se moquer de lui. Qu'est ce qui ce passe à la fin ?

-Rien, rien, certifia t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. C'est juste vous qui êtes si marrant Iru-chan ! Ha, ha !! Si vous voyiez votre tête, s'en est à mourrir de rire ! Ha,ha, ha !

S'en était définitivement trop pour l' Umino, rouge de colère et atteint dans sa propre fierté, qui s'éloigna de la porte dans des pas rapides avant de se retrouver en face de son invitée; la toisant d'un air qu'il se voulait sérieux et menacant.

-Alors comme ça, je vous fait rire ? Je suis votre bouffon si je comprends bien, c'est ça ?!

Rin se décida enfin à se calmer, prenant profondèment son souffle qui avait été grandement sollicité dans cette crise incontrôlée de fou rire. Le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air malicieux, elle arbora un sourire mutin accompagné d'un clin d'oeil plus qu'évocateur à l'égard de son hôte.

-Non, c'est juste que vous êtes trop mignon quand vous êtes jaloux !

-Quoi . . . ?! S'étrangla soudainement le brun, totalement écarlate et estomaqué de son étonnante perspicacité; ou alors était ce si facile de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ?

-Pas la peine de vous justifier, Iru-chan ! Je vous rassure, Ka-chan et moi ne sommes pas ensemble comme vous semblez le coire, et ne le serons jamais. C'est mon meilleur ami, rien de plus, je peux vous le jurer sur tout ce que j'ai de plus sacré, certifia t-elle d'une voix des plus sincère tout en éteignant le feu de la cuisinière.

Iruka ne lui répondit pas, trop gêné de s'être aussi lamentablement trompé sur le compte de la jeune femme qu'il s'était avertué à détester jusque là par pour simple motif de jalousie. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à lui présenter des excuses sur son comportement des plus déplacés envers elle. Néammoins, avant même qu'il n'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot à ce sujet, l'Inuzuka toussota légérement avant de prendre la parole d'un air rêveur:

-Par contre, lorsque nous travaillions ensemble en tant que coéquipier, j'avoue avoir été éperduemment amoureuse de lui. . . Mais bon, lui ne m'avait jamais vu ainsi, et donc j'ai rapidement dû me résoudre à le considérer que comme un ami. Rien de plus. Et là j'ai été plus lucide et voir plus clairement ses défauts. Par exemple, c'est un pervers de première, toujours à conserver un ou deux romans pornos dans sa poche. Je crois que cet aspect là m'a complétement traumatisée au point d'être dégoutée des hommes. C'est donc à cause de Ka-chan que j'aime les femmes aujourdhui ! Confia t'elle dans un petit rire amusé sous le regard plus que choqué de son hôte qui n'en croyait vraiment pas ses oreilles.

Reprenant calmement son souffle après son monologue, l'Inuzuka en profita pour remplir deux tasses de thé brûlant avant d'en tendre un à l'Umino; un sourire illuminant ses traits.

-Mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de formidable, Iru-chan. N'ayez pas peur de foncer pour être avec lui. Peut être que le bonheur est au bout de cette voie, qui sait ?

Iruka lui sourit tendrement, semblant la remercier silencieusement. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'avaler une gorgée de son thé en abordant le sujet des mangas yuri avec elle, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la cuisine. Porte qui fut rapidement ouverte par les soins de Rin, donnant sur un Kakashi au visage des plus soucieux. Cela n'échappa évidemment pas au fin limier de son ex coéquipière qui s'empressa de lui demander :

-Ou est Sa-chan ? Questionna t-elle d'un air des plus sérieux qui surprit immédiatement Iruka; au point de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

L'Umino soupira en décoiffant négligemment ses cheveux, le regard perdu vers le sol.

-Il est partit il y a à peine un instant après notre discussion.

-Chez "elle" je suppose ?

Le gris hocha la tête positivement, toujours sous le regard décontenancé d'Iruka qui ne comprenait décidément rien à rien. Son visage s'assombrissant alors progressivement, Rin reprit alors la parole d'un air éreinté:

-Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix alors, murmura t-elle avant de finir d'une seule gorgée son verre de thé. On va devoir le suivre si on ne veut pas qu'il fasse de bêtises . . . Ah, je vous jure, les jeunes de nos jours ! Finit-elle en quittant la cuisine, sortant simultanément ses clés de voiture de son sac à main violet.

Kakashi se permit alors un sourire reconaissant.

-Merci, Rin.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la suivre, ses pas furent brusquement arrêtés par la main tanné d'Iruka qui lui saisit le bras. Le gris se retint alors de céder à la vue du visage presque implorant de son hôte.

-Kakashi-san, je. . .

-Non, répondit alors automatiquement l'Hatake, ce dernier ayant bien comprit la demande silencieuse de son interlocuteur.

-Mais pourquoi ? ! Protesta t-il vigoureusement, les sourcils froncés dans son attitude de rebellion totale. C'est de mon fileuil dont il s'agit je vous signale ! J'ai le droit de vous accompagner moi aussi ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher !

-Umino-san. . .

Sans laisser le temps à son invité de dire quoi que ce soit, Iruka se fraya un passage pour suivre de ce pas l'Inuzuka. Mais, aveuglé par son instinct protecteur digne d'une mère poule, il n'entendit nullement les paroles de l'Hatake; ce dernier fouillant promptement dans la poche de sa veste avant de lâcher un :

-Je crois que vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

-Quoi . . . ?

En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde dans laquelle Iruka ne pu même pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce dernier fut tiré en arrière. Loin de tomber au sol, il se retrouva dans les bras puissants de l'Hatake qui le serrèrent sans lui laisser aucune possiblilité de fuite. Cela le fit évidemment rougir jusqu'aux oreilles; trouvant que cela était le dernier moment pour de tels laisser- aller. Il n'en eu pas le loisir de s'en plaindre puisque, au moment même ou il se remit de ses esprits pour faire part de son avis à ce sujet, sa bouche fut brusquement baillonnée par celle de Kakashi.

Complétement interloqué, il lui fallut de longs instants pour réaliser le fait que l'Hatake était en train de l'embrasser; léchant délicatement ses lèvres rosées pour permettre d'accéder à sa cavité buccale. Iruka ferma alors les yeux, comme emporté par cette douce chaleur qui s'émanait progressivement en lui alors qu'il consentit enfin à ouvrir légérement sa bouche afin de laisser la langue de son vis à vis rencontrer la sienne. Bien sûr, dans une telle situation, nimporte qui aurait pu penser que ce n'était définitivement pas le moment. Mais la volonté du brun avait immdéiatement flanché au moment même ou son invité avait resseré son étreinte; en profitant également pour approfondir le baiser.

Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir apportés par cet échange dont il rêvait secrètement depuis leur première tentative ratée lors de leur dernier rendez vous , Iruka ne remarqua qu'au dernier instant qu'un élément étranger avait logé au fond de sa chaude caverne. Quelque chose qui ressemblait fort, du moins au toucher, à une pilule. Pilule que lui avait volontairement transmis Kakashi par ce baiser.

-Qu'est ce que . . . ? Articula alors difficilement l'Umino en fixant le gris d'un air blessé, comme trahi dans sa confiance.

Ce dernier ne relâcha pas son étreinte, s'avancant vers son oreille pour lui souffler un faible:

-Je suis désolé, Umino-san.

-. . . Ka. . .

Ce médicament administré eu immédiatement son effet voulu. En effet, Iruka ne tarda pas à sentir tout son corps défaillir, comme transporté par un soudaine et irrésistible besoin de sommeil. Aussitôt, ses paupières se firent extrêmement lourdes, flanchant elles aussi. La dernière chose qu'il pu entrapercevoir avant de définitivement être happé par l'inconscience, était le doux sourire de l'Hatake qui l'observait d'un regard empli de douceur, de désolement, mais également d'autre chose qu'il n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de défnir.

En effet, alors que le jour lumineux et clair s'était levé sur Tokyo, Iruka, lui, sombrait dans de douces et sombres ténébres.

**A suivre. . . **

* * *

Moi: Coucou, je suis de retour ! Contents de me voir, mes petits bishos ?

Sasuke: Merde, elle est de retour. . . -.-

Naruto: Dire qu'on avait un semblant de vacances sans elle . . .

Neji : C'est le Destin . . .

Moi(les larmes aux yeux): Mais . . . Mais . . . éè

Sakura: C'est vrai que c'était bien tranquille . . . Comme quoi, les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin, malheureusement . . . T.T

Kabuto: Eh oui, rebonjour les fins sadiques, les tortures en tout genre, les larmes et le sang . . . La bonne vieille routine quoi !

Moi(fulmine): Oui, c'est sûr que j'en ai eu temps d'imaginer des petites souffrances pour vous pendant les vacances ! Et pourquoi ne pas commencer avec toi, Kabuto-_chan_ ?

Kabuto: Quoi . . . ?

Moi: Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre ! Niark, niark !

Sakura : ?

Sasuke et Naruto(rassurés pour la première fois de leur vie) : Ouf ! Pour une fois que c'est pas nous ! :)

Moi: Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ! Vous êtes bientôt sur la liste ! C'est pour très proche !!

Sasuke et Naruto: Q-Quoi . . . ?!

Moi: MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH ! XD

Sakura: Finalement, je pense que c'est plutôt à nous d'avoir de bonnes vacances bien méritées . . . T.T


	16. Chapter 16

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Adralya : Coucou ! Désolée pour mon long retard, je ferai tout pour que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Je suis totalement pour ton idée ma chère !! Et je serai ravie de connaitre tes idées de torture concernant SasUKE-teme ! :) (pour ma part, j'ai pensé à un Orochimaru/Sasuke/Kisame. . . XD) Et vive Itachi-sama bien entendu ! éè Gentil Naru ? Peut être qu'il ne le sera pas vraiment avec SasUKE plus tard . . . Et pour cause (mode mystère on). . . Mais je te laisse voir cela dans les prochains chapitres ! En tout cas, voila la suite pour toi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! ;)

neko-chan : Oui, je suis de retour pour jouer encore plus de mauvais tours à nos chers persos chéris ! XD Niark, niark ! Oui, tu as raison, encore plus de souffrances ! Toujours plus ! C'est tellement amusant de les embeter ainsi, je m'en lasserai jamais ! Hi , hi ! XD Bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi, je me rappelle d'absolument tous mes lecteurs voyons ! :) Pour Iruka, disons que Kakashi avait ses raisons. . . Et comme on dit, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore ! Je pense que ca illustre parfaitement son état d'esprit à ce moment là ! XD Sinon, je suis contente que le chapitre 15 t'ai plue, et j'espère que celui là te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review !

Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan : Coucou ! Désolé pour le retard, voici le chapitre 16 tout frais pour toi ! Non, Ino ne l'a pas reconnu. En lisant ce chapitre, tu comprendra pourquoi. Ben, je crois pas que Naruto serait très content s'il apprenait que Sasuke le frquentait alors qu'il sort déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, vois tu . . . Ca fait toujours mauvais genre d'apprendre que le mec qu'on aime est de tendance infidèle ! Et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs . . . T.T T'inquiète pas, je me chargerai de faire bien souffrir Sasuke ! Il va bien comprendre sa douleur celui là ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH ! XD Bonne lceture et à la prochaine !

Hasu No Hana : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !! XD (se tord de rire par terre devant les regards appeurés et blasés des personnages qui se disent que l'auteur a définitivement perdu la boule) Pas mal le coup de la poele à frire sur les têtes des pauvres persos ! Niark, niark ! Par contre, je constate que tu n'aime pas beaucoup Sakura-chan a priori ! :) Malheureusement, moi si (que dans Shippuden je précise ! Pas avant lorsqu'elle n'avait que « Sasukekuuuuuun !! » à la bouche, hein ! XD), et je lui réserve même un Narusaku, dans 4 ou 5 chapitres à peu près ! Niark, niark ! Par contre, j'adore ton idée du couple Orochimaru/ SasUKE avec notre Uke national enceint ! XD (même si cette idée me donne envie de vomir mon déjeuner T.T . . . ) Méchante Saku, méchante ! lol XD J'adore toujours autant tes reviews ! :) Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Kissous !

Little yuri-chan : Coucou ! Merci encore ! Pour les fautes, je crois que j'en ai fait plus que d'habitude au contraire T.T' . . . Mais bon, je me suis rattrapée sur ce chapitre ! :) Bon c'est vrai que ce chapitre ne comportait pas d'actions, mais il était essentiel ! :D Oui, oui, bientôt aussi le KakaIruka ! XD Bonne lecture et à plus !

Joé : Voici la suite pour toi ! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review !

Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et qui me laissent des reviews ! Voici pour vous le 16ème chapitre de Remember the night, avec le retour d'Ino et Naru-chan ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Kissous à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 **

Par cette belle journée d'Octobre, il semblait que pour les clients de ce simple mais accueillant café du centre d'affaires de Tokyo que le temps s'était littéralement arrêté à la venue d'Ino Yamanaka dans celui-ci ; cette dernière n'étant autre qu'une brillante actrice de renommée internationale. Car il était plus que certain que la présence d'une personne de ce genre était bien loin de passer inaperçue comme le témoignait si bien les yeux exorbités des clients sur son passage. Néanmoins, cela ne dérangea absolument pas la jeune femme qui ne prêta même pas attention aux regards emplis d'admiration et de désir des quelques hommes de tous âges attablés dans ce lieu. Ni à rien d'autre d'ailleurs. En effet, tout au long de sa carrière des plus prometteuses, la Yamanaka avait apprit à s'habituer tant bien que mal à l'étalage excessif d'adoration inconditionnelle que lui accordait la majorité de la population japonaise. Restant toujours fière, belle et modeste avant tout.

Ainsi, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltant gracieusement derrière sa taille parfaitement rehaussée d'une robe qui soulignait ses formes avantageuses, Ino s'avança lentement vers la seule chose qui avait retenu son attention dans ce café. Et cette chose n'était autre que cet homme, tranquillement assis dans un coin isolé de la terrasse du café ; sirotant un thé au jasmin à une table à moitié recouverte de dossiers en tout genre. Malgré son âge qui semblait avoisiner la cinquantaine, sa beauté était incontestable. Peut être était-ce dû à ses longs cheveux bleutés encadrant son visage de porcelaine, ou tout simplement à son sourire d'ange pour lequel n'importe quelle cliente féminine ici présente se damnerait sans hésiter. Pourtant il était pratiquement sûr qu'il était protégé de toute sorte d'approche ou d'avances intempestives quelconques de la part de ces dernières grâce à l'anneau d'or qui entourait son annuaire gauche.

Le visage inexpressif d'Ino se détendit à la seconde même ou leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'il l'invita d'un geste à la rejoindre.

-Bonjour Yamanaka-chan, la salua t-il d'un grand sourire alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés. Ca fait toujours plaisir de te voir.

-Moi de même, docteur Dan.

Dan Koichi était un brillant médecin reconnu dans le milieu pour être incontestablement un des meilleurs médecins japonais de sa génération. Cela fut principalement la raison de son embauche par la puissante et fortunée famille Yamanaka afin qu'il devienne exclusivement le docteur personnel d'Ino. Il fut ainsi à ses côtés depuis son enfance, la traitant pour des maladies banales telle la grippe jusqu'à des cas plus graves, comme son accident en voiture quelques années auparavant. Il était sans dire que toutes ces années avaient rapidement crées des liens sincères et profonds entre eux autre qu'une simple relation patient-médecin. En effet, aujourd'hui, Dan pouvait se vanter de compter parmi les rares et véritables amis que la blonde chérissait tout particulièrement.

-Ma femme te passe le bonjour au fait. Elle demande toujours d'après ta santé, déclara t-il à la blonde avant de jeter un regard attendri vers son ventre qu'elle caressait amoureusement ; ventre à peine rebondi pour être remarqué par un quelconque paparazzi à l'affut d'un nouveau scoop.

Ino sourit gentiment alors qu'elle levait ses yeux aigue marine du menu qu'elle consultait distraitement.

-Vous la remercierez de ma part. Elle va bien au moins cette chère Tsunade ? Elle aime toujours autant son poste de proviseur j'espère ? Demanda-t-elle poliment avant de se tourner vers la serveuse toute juste arrivée pour prendre sa commande.

Dan acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, un regard amusé posé sur la serveuse visiblement plus qu'intimidé d'avoir l'honneur d'être aussi proche de la Yamanaka, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix grave :

-Malheureusement, elle a dû passer toute la nuit d'hier avec des policiers. . .

-Encore des problèmes de jeux ?

-Non, pas cette fois, corrigea son ami dans un léger rire nerveux. Elle m'a dit que c'était à cause de la disparition d'un de ses élèves, expliqua t-il d'un air préoccupé avant de porter à ses lèvres sa tasse presque vide.

Ino haussa les sourcils, décontenancé, alors que la même serveuse revenait avec sa commande.

-La disparition d'un élève vous dites ?

-Oui. Un certain Naruto Uzumaki si je me rappelle bien. . .

Aussitôt, le bruit d'un verre brisé se fit distinctement entendre. Les quelques clients à l'affut autours purent constater que la jeune actrice avait subitement lâché son jus d'orange que la serveuse venait de lui tendre. Un geste de maladresse à première vue, comme il en arrivait à tant d'autre d'ailleurs. Mais rien ne leur vinrent à l'esprit pour expliquer sa pâleur extrême et l'écarquillement soudain de ses yeux. Dan, qui la fixait avec inquiétude suite à son changement inexplicable d'attitude, non plus. Après s'être rapidement excusé à la serveuse qui s'empressa de retourner à l'intérieur pour apporter un second jus de fruits à la blonde, il se tourna vers cette dernière avant de lui demander :

-Yamanaka-chan, tout va bien ?

-O-Oui, aquiesca-t-elle de la voix la plus assurée qu'elle pu malgré le tremblement incontrôlé qui était en proie à tout son corps. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'ausculter, je vais bien, c'est passé ! Poursuivi t'elle dans un faible sourire lorsqu'elle vit son ami se pencher vers sa sacoche pour en sortir son stéthoscope.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, sceptique à sa réponse qui sonnait faux, mais fit mine de la croire. Ino le remarqua et lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante. En effet, en ce moment, rien ne lui était plus difficile que la simple entente du nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Nom qui avait sans cesse de hanter son esprit, le torturant lorsque celui-ci se remplissait d'images du jeune garçon ; à un point tel qu'elle n'en pu pas fermer l'œil de la nuit ou même de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Naruto Uzumaki. Celui là même qui l'avait écouté si gentiment, un véritable sourire compatissant et peiné aux lèvres, alors qu'Ino lui avait douloureusement narré un des moments les plus sombres de son existence. Celui qui avait même essayé de la consoler timidement alors qu'elle ne le méritait absolument pas. Ne l'avait-elle pas blessé volontairement, presque enlevé, et à présent laissé en proie à un Destin des plus incertains aux mains de son fidèle chauffeur et homme de main Kimimaro ?

Oui, et aujourd'hui elle en payait silencieusement le prix. Cette sensation de souffrance et de culpabilité la rongeait intérieurement, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant lorsqu'elle se vengeait de tous ceux ou celles avec qui son petit ami Sasuke Uchiwa s'était amusé à la tromper sans vergogne. Du moins, pas à cette intensité en tout cas. Et cela ne s'était toujours pas calmé malgré sa décision de se changer les idées en petit déjeunant avec son vieil ami Dan. Car, et malgré de longues heures de profondes réflexions pour éluder le sujet, la Yamanaka n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer la faiblesse que lui avait fait ressentir Naruto. Faiblesse qui avait presque fait compromettre le bonheur qu'elle aspirait aux côtés de l'Uchiwa et de leur futur enfant puisqu'elle avait caressé l'envie de renoncer à toute envie de faire payer le blond. De prendre le temps de le comprendre, se complaire dans la douce chaleur bienfaisante qui s'émanait de lui, et peut être . . . Oui, peut être réussir à résoudre l'intriguant mystère de cette sensation si familière qu'elle avait ressentie à ces côtés . . .

-Yamanaka-chan . . . ?

La voix lointaine de son médecin l'interrompit de ses pensées remontant au passé pour la confronter durement au monde réel. Ainsi qu'à la dure réalité. Car à présent, malgré le poids d'éventuels regrets, il était désormais trop tard. Le Destin de Naruto était déjà scellé et immuable.

-Yamanaka-chan, répéta Dan d'une voix douce mais qui trahissait son inquiétude à son égard, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Ino hocha la tête, ses lèvres étirées dans un sourire forcé qui n'avait pour but que de rassurer son ami. Il lui fallut de longs instants pour réaliser que tout au long de sa rêverie, elle s'était amusée à tripoter distraitement le collier en forme de tourbillon accroché à son cou. Ce petit détail ne sembla pas échapper à son interlocuteur qui lui demanda d'une voix caverneuse :

-Alors, tu rêves toujours de « lui », n'est ce pas ? Murmura t-il plus à lui-même qu'à sa patiente. Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à en faire le deuil à ce que je vois . . .

Un long silence suivit sa question avant que la jeune blonde, relâchant soudainement la prise sur son bijou ancien mais à la valeur sentimentale inestimable, ne tourne son visage accablé vers Dan.

-Comment faire le deuil de quelqu'un dont on ne se souvient même pas du nom ?

Remarquant le regard empli de culpabilité d'Ino, Dan posa sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière dans un geste réconfortant avant de lâcher un long soupir.

-Cela n'est pas de ta faute Yamanaka-chan, et tu le sais très bien. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que le coma que tu as subi à la suite de ton accident de voiture à laissé des séquelles plus ou moins importantes. L'amnésie partielle en fait partie ainsi que. . .

-N'empêche que, l'interrompit Ino dans un souffle, j'ai l'impression de salir sa mémoire ainsi . . .

Dan secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

-Tu as tort de penser ainsi, crois moi. Tu as également tort de penser que tu aurais du mourir avec « lui » ce jour là.

Ino écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase ; laissant échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Comment diable l'avait-il deviné alors qu'elle n'avait jamais confié ce détail à quiconque jusque là ?

-Ca ce sent, c'est tout, déclara Dan comme pour répondre à sa question muette. Et puis depuis tout ce temps, j'ai appris à mieux connaitre ta façon de penser, confia t-il dans un petit sourire avant de planter ses yeux marrons dans ceux légèrement humides de la blonde. Et je sais que malgré toutes ces années, tu n'arrives pas à accepter ça même si tu fais tout pour que tes proches croient le contraire. Je sais que tu te sens coupable du fait qu' « il » soit mort lui et ses parents dans l'accident, alors que toi non. Tu te sens coupable plus que tout d'avoir encore la chance de vivre alors que « lui » non. Mais surtout, tu ne supporte plus le fait qu' « il » t'ai laissé seul, qu'il ne soit plus à tes côtés alors que vous vous étiez toujours promis d'être ensemble. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Tout au long de sa tirade, la Yamanaka ne put affronter son regard ; le visage douloureusement baissé face à cette remémoration du passé et surtout, devant cette vérité qu'elle n'avait jamais osé s'avouer à elle-même. Essuyant quelques larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement de déborder, elle prit une profonde respiration avant de se tourner vers son ami ; un sourire désabusé peint sur sa face.

-Vous auriez du faire psychologue, docteur Dan, dit-elle dans petit rire triste alors que son regard se perdait sur les motifs tribaux peints sur leur table circulaire. Vous êtes incroyablement doué en ce domaine à ce que je vois.

-Non, je suis juste perspicace, répondit-il dans un bref étirement de lèvres avant de caresser doucement le collier de la blonde. Pourtant je suis certain que si à ce moment là, il s'importait plus de ton sort que du sien, c'était que tu étais extrêmement précieuse à ses yeux. Au point qu'il n'aurait jamais été heureux si tu refusais de vivre pleinement sans penser au passé. Au fond, je pense que tout ce que ton ami d'enfance désirait avant de mourir devant tes yeux, c'est que tu trouve la force de vivre heureuse. De vivre autant pour toi que pour les personnes qui t'aiment, finit-il dans un sourire infiniment doux ; portant cette fois sa main aux joues d'Ino pour nettoyer délicatement les deux gouttes d'eau qui s'y écoulaient silencieusement.

Cette dernière le contempla un instant sans rien dire, semblant assimiler les paroles si réconfortantes qu'il venait de lui dire. Car bien que cela n'avait pas supprimé la douleur d'avoir perdu son ami d'enfance ainsi que les parents de ces dernier, ayant toujours considéré ces derniers comme la famille unie et aimante qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir, cela avait au moins eu le bénéfice de l'alléger considérablement.

Levant son visage teinté d'une profonde mélancolie vers le ciel dégagé, la jeune actrice profita de la douce sensation des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Cette chaleur bienveillante lui rappela une ancienne promesse faite avec son ami d'enfance avant qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire ponctué de rougeurs faciales, mais lui inspira également une question à poser à son interlocuteur :

-Docteur Dan, est ce que vous pensez . . .

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, attendant la suite à la question qu'elle était sur le point de poser avec autant de timidité et d'hésitation ; presque dans une innocence enfantine.

-. . . Est-ce que vous pensez que s'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui, il serait toujours à mes côtés comme avant ?

Dan esquissa un sourire tendre et bienveillant à l'égard de sa protégée, lui donnant la réponse à laquelle elle avait toujours tant voulu croire si ardemment :

-Evidemment.

-Euh . . . Excusez moi Yamanaka-sama, lança alors une voix timide et tremblante derrière eux.

Voix qui les fit tout deux retourner vers la propriétaire, celle de la serveuse qui avait été en charge d'eux, avant de réaliser avec effrois qu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet, elle était entourée de la quasi-totalité des clients du café, patron et employés de surcroit, tous fébrilement munis sans exception d'un bout de papier et d'un stylo en mains.

-. . . Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un autographe s'il vous plait ?

Ino et Dan échangèrent un regard à la fois dépité et amusé avant de se tourner vers la horde de fans qui les entouraient littéralement comme des proies ; un aura presque effrayant s'émanant incontestablement d'eux.

Décidément, leur petit déjeuner risquait d'être longuement écourté . . .

* * *

Sakura Haruno ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de sa vie qu'aujourd'hui, et cela, juste grâce au simple contact de son professeur et ami Kabuto qui la tenait tendrement dans ses bras ; lui prodiguant chaleur et réconfort à un moment ou son cœur brisé en avait plus que besoin.

Yeux clos, tête contre la poitrine de Kabuto dont elle écoutait silencieusement les battements de cœurs apaisants, plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux. Ni le fait qu'elle serait probablement bientôt en retard pour le lycée, ou qu'elle se trouvait dans une position des plus intimes dans un lieu public o n'importe qui pouvait les remarquer. Non, cela n'avait désormais plus aucune importance. Juste cette agréable sensation dont Sakura se complaisait, lui faisant totalement oublier toute tristesse ou soucis, et aurait tant voulu profiter à tout jamais. Oui, elle aurait tant voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. . .

Cela était sans compter la voix de Kabuto qui s'éleva dans l'air, l'obligeant à revenir brutalement à la réalité, mais surtout à faire face à son regard ou brillait une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue jusque là :

-Sa-chan . . .

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre le tremblement évident dans la voix de Kabuto ou même de réagir à quoi que ce soit, la rosée se trouva soudainement poussée contre la rambarde par ce dernier. Pas assez pour avoir mal bien évidemment, mais assez pour être interdite d'échappatoire par la pression du corps du Yakushi. Un corps, encerclant le sien, et dont l'Haruno ressentait très distinctement la chaleur presque enivrante. Mais un peu trop tard pour réfléchir à ce qu'il lui arrivait, ses yeux écarquillés d'étonnement fixant le visage stoïque de son ami qui se rapprochait de plus en plus au fil des secondes.

Sakura ferma les yeux, son cœur battant dans un mélange d'affolement et d'excitation à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il était prêt, beaucoup trop prêt. . .

Pourtant, même au bout de longues minutes ou elle s'était retrouvée complètement et inexplicablement paralysée, elle ne sentit aucun contact contre ses lèvres rosées que semblait tant vouloir s'approprier Kabuto. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle réalisa que la face de ce dernier s'était décalée de la sienne après avoir brutalement arrêté ses mouvements de progression vers elle ; son regard étrangement effaré posé sur la source d'eau que surplombait le pont ou ils se trouvaient actuellement.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ça . . . ? Finit-il par articler difficilement en se penchant un peu plus contre la rambarde pour fixer quelque chose qui avait semblé attiré son attention dans l'eau.

Son attitude des plus troublantes intrigua la rosée qui se rapprocha silencieusement de lui, désireuse de savoir ce qui avait attiré son attention au point de risquer la seule opportunité de lui voler un baiser.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver à ce but. Aussitôt alors, Sakura sentit perceptiblement son sang se glacer et son cœur rater un battement alors que ses yeux émeraude exorbités se posèrent sur un corps inerte flottant à la surface de l'eau. Corps qu'elle reconnut comme n'étant autre que . . .

-**Naruto** . . . !!

**A suivre** . . .

* * *

Auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! :D

Naruto : . . .

Sasuke : . . .

Sakura : . . .

Auteur(hausse les sourcils) : Ben pourquoi vous êtes pas contents ? J'ai fait plus rapidement que l'autre fois pour ce chapitre, non ?

Naruto : Oui, mais franchement. . .

Sasuke : Si c'était pour tuer Naruto plus vite, t'aurais mieux fait d'attendre encore un peu plus longtemps. . .

Sakura : Ouais, le temps qu'on élucide un plan pour nous débarrasser de toi par exemple. . .

Auteur (larmes aux yeux) : Mais . . . Mais. . . Ce n'est pas gentil ce que vous me dites là . . .

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura(énervés) : Ah, parce que toi tu es gentille avec nous ??

Auteur : Ben si ! Je vais vous le prouver ! Est-ce que j'ai fait du Sakura bashing ? :D

Sakura : Euh non . . . Mais tu m'as brisé le cœur et tu allais me faire embrasser Kabuto-tête-de cafard ! ! èé

Kabuto : Merçi . . . èé

Auteur : Naru-chan, ne t'ai je pas épargné un Naruhina ? :D

Hinata(au bord des larmes, ignorant le regard jaloux de Kiba derrière là) : Mais, c'est pas très gentil ça. . . éè

Naruto : Euh oui. . . Mais tu m'as à moitié tué à ce que je sache ! Et tu me réserve un Narusaku, donc ca ne compte pas !

Auteur : Tu te consoleras avec le Narusasu à venir ! XD

Sasuke(méfiant) : Et moi alors ?

Auteur (lui jette un regard de la mort qui tue alors qu'elle serre avec amour une photo d'Itachi-sama) : Toi estime toi heureux que tu sois encore en vie ! Mais que surtout je sois assez gentille pour ne pas changer les couple principaux en Itanaru(bave) et Orochimaru/Sasuke avec Mpreg !! èé (Merci pour cette idée de torture Hana-chan ! XD)

Sasuke(s'imagine uke et, pire encore, enceint d'Orochimaru) : . . . .

Naruto(inquiet) : Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

Auteur : Hélas, non. . . En plus, j'ai encore besoin de lui pour plus tard. . . T.T

Orochimaru : N'empêche, cette merveilleuse idée aurait pu faire une très bonne fic ! Ku, ku, ku . . .


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

neko-chan : Yo ! Mais bien sur que je ne peux pas tuer Naruto, je l'adore trop pour ça ! En plus c'est mon personnage principal et j'ai encore besoin de lui pour le futur Narusaku puis pour le happy end Sasunaru ! (sans oublier le lemon Narusasu ! XD) Bah ! O.O Epargne tes pauvres cheveux, ils ont rien fait eux ! éè Moi, cruelle ? Allons, juste un tout petit peu ! XD MOUAHAHAHAHA, la fin, c'est toujours fait exprès bien sûr ! Juste pour embêter mes chers lecteurs chéris XD ! (qui aime bien, châtie bien comme on dit, non ? XD) Voila enfin la suite après ce long retard ! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review ! A plus !

Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan : Bah ! O.O Naru-chan n'est pas un déchet, enfin ! Orochimaru, Sasuke ou Danzou, si ! èé Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Et oui, tu as raison pour Ino, mais elle également perturbée par le divorce tumultueux de ses parents ainsi que la mort de sa psychologue, mère de son ami d'enfance, dont elle s'était attachée ! (Je te conseille de lire les chapitres concernant son passé si tu ne t'en souviens pas ! ;)) J'adore les feux de l'amour bien que je le regarde que rarement, et ce genre d'histoire ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

Hasu no Hana : (relis une centième de fois encore sa review sous le regard effaré des personnages qui se demandent quelle torture cette folle va encore leur réserver) MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! XD Il faut absolument que Orochi-chou( moi aussi je l'aimais bien quand il était petit éè) engrosse SasUKE ! Et s'il pouvait faire un threesome avec Madara-tête-de-rat, ca serait super ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !! XD ( Sasuke devient blême rien qu'en imaginant quelle horreur de gosse cela engendrerait) Ca me donne des idées de fic, tiens ! ( Sasuke tombe dans les pommes. La pression était trop forte) Moi j'aime bien Sakura ! ) Mais je préfère le HinaNaru personnellement (on ne tape pas l'auteur, on ne tape pas l'auteur. . . V.V) Ben pour les questions concernant Naruto, Sakura et Kabuto, tu en connaitras bien rapidement les réponses, ne t'inquiète pas ! ;) Je veux Itachi-sama !! éè Et les gardes du corps beaux-gosses-sexys-à-souhaits !! XD Kyaaaaaa !! XD Vive tes idées machiavélique ma chère Hana-chan ! Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin ! MOUAHAHAHA ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ! Kissous !

Little yuri-chan : Yo ! Ben non, Naruto ne peux pas mourir puisque c'est le personnage principal et que j'ai encore besoin de lui pour la suite des événements ! (Narusaku, Narusasu et Sasunaru entre autres V.V . . . ) Voici enfin la suite ou tu auras des nouvelles de notre cher Naru-chan ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

Baka BabacOoL : Coucou ! Je suis très heureuse que mes fics te plaisent et je te remercie chaleureusement pour tes compliments ! Non, même si j'ai des retards (à cause du lycée, malheureusement . . . TT), jamais je n'arrêterai une fic, je les finirai toutes jusqu'au bout ! C'est ma voie d'auteur, dattebayo ! XD Voici la suite que j'espère te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review ! A bientôt !

Voici le chapitre 17 que je vous offre après une longue absence due à la rentrée ! Encore désolée pour ce retard, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Les quelques personnes présente au quartier Nishi-Azabu à cette heure si matinale de la journée pouvaient aisément remarquer une limousine sombre parcourir lentement les rues tranquilles de l'avenue avant de se garer près d'une vaste et luxueuse résidence aux murs couleur crème. Seuls de rares habitués de ces lieux savaient qu'il ne s'agissait rien d'autre qu'une des principales demeures de l'actrice japonaise Ino Yamanaka de renommée internationale. Pourtant seuls peu avaient déjà osé lui adresser quelques mots pour la complimenter sur sa carrière ou lui demander timidement un autographe de ses mains. Comme si quelque chose les empêchait toujours de franchir ce petit pas. Ou plutôt comme si une barrière invisible, emplie de sentiments décourageants et pesants, séparaient la blonde du reste du monde ; à part d'infimes exceptions près.

Kimimaro en faisait partie.

Les cheveux d'un blanc dont la pureté contrastait avec les noirceurs qui semblaient habiter son cœur, un regard émeraude d'une impénétrabilité telle qu'on ne pouvait y lire son âme et un visage d'une beauté terriblement froide dont les expressions étaient désespérément inexistantes. Voila la description que le voisinage pouvait faire du fidèle chauffeur de l'actrice. Néanmoins tout changeait radicalement lorsqu'il se retrouvait aux côtés de cette dernière.

_La seule qui réussissait à faire ressentir en lui un semblant d'humanité. . . _

-Kimimaro. . . ?

L'interpellé posa ses yeux sur le rétroviseur pour mieux apercevoir sa patronne qui venait de l'interpeller d'une voix incertaine ; assisse à l'arrière dans une posture qui traduisait un malaise des plus apparents.

-Yamanaka-sama ? Dit-il de son timbre de voix laconique, l'invitant à poursuivre.

Cette dernière, le visage baissé et donc indescriptible, inspira un bon coup avant de demander d'une voix lointaine :

-Que _lui_ est-il arrivé ?

Kimimaro la fixa de son regard perçant, ses expressions faciales toujours aussi obscures que d'habitude.

-_Il_, commença t-il lentement tout en garant convenablement la limousine dans le garage de la résidence luxueuse, ne compromettra plus jamais votre bonheur. Je vous le promets.

Un terrible silence suivit ces paroles prononcées sans aucun sentiment alors que la jeune actrice sentait son cœur rater un battement ; imaginant le pire alors qu'elle se mordait nerveusement les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

-Ne me dit pas. . . Que tu l'as tué . . . ?

Kimimaro lui jeta un bref regard, stoppant le contact de la voiture, avant de lui répondre mornement :

-Oui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux d'étonnement lorsqu'à sa cruelle réponse la Yamanaka sortit précipitamment de l'automobile ; son beau visage déformé par une grimace de pure souffrance. Ainsi il ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour sortir la rattraper le plus vite possible alors que cette dernière se dirigeait en courant vers la porte d'entrée de chez elle. Alors qu'il se demandait intérieurement ce que pourrait expliquer le comportement de la blonde, il ne tarda pas à raccourcir la distance qui la séparait d'Ino.

-Yamanaka-sama, attendez s'il vous plait.

-Laisse-moi ! Hurla t-elle d'une voix dangereusement aigue sans pour autant se retourner vers son chauffeur qui arborait une mine des plus surprises devant son attitude qu'il jugeait incompréhensible.

Surprise qui ne s'atténua pas au fil des minutes, au contraire, surtout lorsque la blonde se dépêcha d'entrer chez elle avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. A travers cette dernière, elle s'effondra sur ses genoux, le visage recouvert intégralement par ses mains tremblantes. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que Kimimaro entende un sanglot à travers la porte de métal.

-Yamanaka-sama, murmura t-il calmement en posant son front pâle contre la barrière matérielle qui le séparait de cette dernière, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas heureuse ? Est-ce que je vous ai blessé ?

Seul un oppressant silence lui répondit ; seulement entrecoupé de quelques hoquets de douleur qui traversaient les murs. Kimimaro laissa ce son intolérable résonner en ses oreilles un bref instant, assombrissant son regard émeraude, avant de poursuivre de plus belle :

-Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'aujourd'hui, c'était pout vous Yamanaka-sama. Pour votre propre bien. Depuis que nos chemins se sont croisés, j'ai juré de vous rendre heureuse.

Ne récoltant toujours pas de réponse après cela, Kimimaro lâcha un soupir inaudible avant de se décoller de la porte pour faire marche arrière. Pourtant, au bout de quelques pas, ses mouvements furent brusquement interrompus par la voix faible et vacillante de la Yamanaka:

-Oui. . . Mais à quel prix . . . ?

Les yeux de Kimimaro se vidèrent à cette phrase. Mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'il se remémora les enjeux de son rôle depuis le jour il avait promis d'endosser ce rôle. Alors, les yeux clos et les poings serrés à leur maximum, oubliant le poids compressant sa poitrine, il quitta d'un pas assuré le jardin de la résidence.

Kimimaro ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'un déchirant sanglot empli de desespoir et de tristesse résonna dans l'air.

* * *

Moult jurons plus offensants les uns que les autres s'échappèrent des lèvres d'une Rin Inuzuka des plus furieuse, faisant littéralement sursauter de peur les quelques jeunes écoliers qui avaient eu le malheur de passer près de la rue ou cette dernière semblait s'énerver hystériquement sans l'existence d'un problème apparent. Ainsi, sans demander leur reste et pour ne pas risquer de subir son courroux, ils se contentèrent de filer rapidement en direction de leurs établissements scolaires respectifs ; entendant pourtant à des kilomètres d'innombrables malédictions ancestrales jetées à l'égard d'un certain Uchiwa.

-Ce sale gosse, jura Rin entre ses dents tout en se massant le pied endolori qui avait servi d'exutoire à sa colère contre un innocent tronc d'arbre environnant. Si jamais je l'attrape, protégé ou pas de Ka-chan, je vais me le faire. . .

Soupirant mentalement, elle posa son regard brun au loin ; se demandant distraitement ce qu'allait devenir sa réputation d'agent de police la plus rapide du service après cela. En effet, alors qu'elle avait été personnellement mandatée par Kakashi Hatake pour suivre Sasuke Uchiwa en voiture afin de s'assurer que ce dernier ne se rendrait pas hors la loi, la jeune femme se devait de reconnaitre qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué. Car bien qu'elle n'avait pas perdu un seul instant pour quitter précipitamment la maison des Umino-Uzumaki, elle réalisa que la voiture du mannequin avait déjà disparue en direction de sa destination prévue. Destination qui n'était autre que le domicile de la célèbre actrice internationale Ino Yamanaka, petite amie actuelle du brun dont ce dernier voulait ardemment se venger après avoir apprit qu'elle avait osé faire du mal à la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

_Naruto Uzumaki_ . . .

-Raaaahhh, c'est trop compliqué cette histoire ! On se croirait vraiment dans une série romantique à deux balles ! Lâcha en désespoir de cause la jeune femme, les mains sur la tête dans une posture d'un ridicule tel qu'elle aurait pu faire mourir de honte n'importe qui de normal.

Pourtant toutes les connaissances de Rin s'accordaient unanimement à dire qu'elle n'était définitivement pas comme tout le monde, bien que cela constituait en grande partie son charme. Et le premier à dire cela n'était autre que Kakashi, ex-coéquipier et meilleur ami, qui daigna enfin sortir de la maison de la personne disparue après une longue conversation des plus « spéciales » avec le propriétaire des lieux.

A la vue de l'homme aux cheveux gris désespérément décoiffés en mèche unique, le visage à l'expression assombrie, Rin paniqua encore plus.

-Ka-chaaaaaan !! Je m'excuuuuuuse !!

L'interpellé leva lentement sa face vers l'Inuzuka qui courait en sa direction, comme prenant à peine conscience de sa présence, avant de murmurer faiblement :

-Rin ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est ce que tu . . . ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler intégralement ses questions que sa meilleure amie se jeta de tout son long dans ses bras ; de fausses larmes inondant ses grands yeux si expressifs.

-Ouiiiiiiin, Ka-chaaaan ! Pleurnicha t-elle infantilement en enfouissant sa tête aux cheveux couleur violine contre le torse de l'Hatake silencieux. Je suis vraiment désolée Ka-chan, Sa-chan a filé bieeeeeeen avant que je n'arrive ! C'est pas ma faute, je le jure sur mon précieux Icha Icha Tactics version Yuri deluxe ! C'est ce satané pouvoir de l'amour qui lui a donné des ailes ! Boooouuuuh ! Finit-elle plus théâtralement que jamais sous les regards interloqués de vieilles dames qui passaient par hasard par là ; imaginant milles scénarios aussi rocambolesques les uns que les autres pour expliquer le piteux état de la pauvre jeune femme.

N'accordant aucune trace d'intérêt à ces curieuses qui le fusillaient du regard, jugeant que la thèse du petit ami plaquant l'Inuzuka après la découverte d'une quelconque grossesse était l'hypothèse la plus probable pour justifier l'état de cette dernière, Kakashi soupira doucement avant de l'entourer tendrement de ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Rin.

Celle-ci, les yeux écarquillés à leur maximum, lâcha un véritable hoquet de stupeur à cette simple phrase. Ce n'était pas possible, songeait t-elle rapidement sans pour autant se défaire de cette étreinte. Ou était passé le Kakashi qui soupirait de dépit devant ses fausses scènes exubérantes avant de la sermonner en la taquinant comme un véritable gamin ?

Et cette voix, si mélancolique_. . . Cela ne pouvait pas . . . _

-Kakashi ? Murmura t-elle sérieusement cette fois, son visage levé vers celui de son ami afin d'y déceler un semblant de réponse pour expliquer son comportement des plus étrange venant de sa part.

Rin n'eut néanmoins pas l'opportunité pour mener son projet à bien puisque le gris baissa promptement sa tête ; cachant toute expression faciale révélatrice du regard interrogateur et inquisiteur de la policière.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais bien, affirma t-il laconiquement tout en brisant le contact approché qu'il venait de partager avec son interlocutrice. Si j'étais toi, je ne perdrais pas de temps et j'irai à la poursuite de Sasuke.

Refusant toujours obstinément de la regarder en face, un frisson lui saisit brusquement l'échine lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur au niveau de sa joue gauche. La main de l'Inuzuka qui nettoyait une fine trainée d'eau qui s'échappait involontairement de ses yeux. Il pleurait. Ce constant choqua l'Hatake plus qu'autre chose. En effet, il n'avait plus jamais versé de larme depuis la mort tragique de son père, le seul homme qu'il avait considéré comme un véritable héros à ses yeux. Le raclement de gorge de la jeune femme le fit revenir dans la réalité.

-Kakashi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te jugerai pas, quoi que tu dises.

Ces paroles réchauffèrent sensiblement le cœur du manager qui consentit enfin à tourner son visage vers celui souriant gentiment de l'Inuzuka. Cette dernière, elle avait toujours compris sans qu'il n'ait jamais besoin de parler. . .

_Toujours_. . .

Fermant péniblement ses paupières, il murmura d'une voix presque brisée, d'une voix qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendue auparavant :

-Si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Naruto-kun. . . Autant que pour Deidara-san et Tenten-chan. . . Ce sera ma faute. . .

Un silence glacial accompagna ces lourds mots, seulement perturbé par les éclats de voix bruyants des quelques personnes qui envahissaient progressivement les rues en cette heure du jour, ainsi que du léger bruit des feuilles d'automne qui s'envolaient au loin sous la légère brise matinale.

Rin retira avec une lenteur infinie sa main du visage de son meilleur ami ; son expression faciale témoignant clairement et sans équivoque le choc ressenti à la simple entente de cette phrase des plus significatives.

_Se pourrait-il que Kakashi soit_ . . . ?

Une sonnerie de portable excentrique et bruyante coupa court à toute réflexion intérieure de la part de la jeune femme, cette dernière coupant brusquement leur échange visuel pour ouvrir précipitamment son sac à main farfelu.

-Ici lieutenant Inuzuka, j'écouuuuute ! Dit-elle le plus claironnement possible afin de cacher la propre confusion qui aurait actuellement pu se trahir dans son timbre de voix. Oui, je vois. . . Bien, je compte sur toi, Obi-chan ! Ciao !

Kakashi qui avait profité de ce coup de fil soudain pour reprendre ses esprits fixa l'Inuzuka avec curiosité ; surtout lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le nom d'Obito, ancien coéquipier lors d'une mission d'infiltration et qui était désormais devenu un de leur ami commun. Lorsque Rin avança d'un pas sûr vers sa voiture mauve garée au bout de l'allée, le visage d'une profonde gravité et perplexité, il la suivit avant de lui demander :

-C'était ton boulot je suppose ?

Rin ne lui répondit pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne prit place dans son automobile avant de la démarrer sans un mot ; un regard à la fois déterminé et incertain posé sur son pare brise affublé d'une multitude d'autocollants multicolores.

-Oui, déclara t-elle enfin avant d'ouvrir la porte passager à l'Hatake afin qu'il prenne place à ses côtés. On a enfin retrouvé Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Du haut du balcon de sa chambre surplombant l'avenue, offrant une superbe vue des parcs environnants qui s'étendaient dans une infinité de couleurs automnales, Sakura Haruno regardait distraitement son uniforme mouillé sécher sur le sèche-linge. Ignorant la légère brise qui faisait frissonner sa peau nue et mouillée à la sortie de la douche, Sakura prit pourtant soin de ne pas laisser envoler la serviette de bain entourée autours de sa poitrine jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses. En effet, elle ne désirait pas créer de scandales de mœurs dans le voisinage et s'attirer les foudres de ses parents qui venaient de se rendre ce matin en voyage d'affaire à Nagasaki. Après tout, elle aurait déjà assez d'ennuis lorsque ces derniers finiront par apprendre que leur petite fille chérie, supposée être une élève sérieuse et appliquée, avait manqué deux journées de lycée sans raison valable. Enfin cela dépendait évidemment d'un certain point de vue, songeait la rosée dans un sourire très faible en se remémorant de ces dites raisons.

La première fois lorsque l'Haruno n'avait pas pu supporter la vue de l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les bras d'un autre ; son premier amour de surcroit. La deuxième fois, se rendant tranquillement au lycée Konoha, lorsqu'elle avait trouvé celui qui avait brisé son cœur inconscient dans les eaux froides que surplombait le pont Owari.

Les gouttelettes d'eau qui coulaient de sa chevelure rose se mêlèrent lentement aux larmes qui inondaient de ses yeux à cette remémoration. Ils s'intensifièrent graduellement lorsqu'elle pénétra de nouveau dans sa chambre pour approcher silencieusement de son lit. Là ou était bordé, toujours aussi inconscient que lorsqu'elle avait plongé sans hésitation dans la rivière pour le sauver d'une noyade plus que certaine, Naruto Uzumaki.

L'Haruno respira un bon coup pour se redonner courage avant de s'assoir à une distance respectable de son camarade de classe au torse nu, entièrement recouvert de bandages qui ne laissaient presque plus apercevoir la moindre parcelle de sa peau délicieusement dorée. Mais ce qui fit encore plus mal à la jeune fille, c'était bien la vue douloureuse des épais bandages qui recouvraient intégralement son cou ; cachant une blessure profonde et sérieuse qui avait semblé lui faire perdre beaucoup de sang.

Sakura ne put empêcher un hoquet de douleur échapper de sa gorge à la pensée que quelqu'un avait pu attenter d'arracher la vie de son meilleur ami avant de le jeter dans une rivière pour éradiquer à tout jamais la moindre trace de son existence. Avec quels sentiments avaient-ils pu commettre ce genre d'horreur sans nom . . . ?

Néanmoins la rosée se permit un bref soupir de soulagement au fait que, compte tenu de son fulgurant temps de cicatrisation des blessures les plus sérieuses, l'Uzumaki était un miraculé sur la voie proche de la guérison totale. Soupir qui ne tarda pas à se faire suivre d'un long bâillement qui témoignait parfaitement de sa fatigue actuelle due consécutivement à une nuit blanche et à des efforts médicaux ininterrompus à l'égard de l'alité. Elle ne tarda pas à être interrompue par un léger toquement contre la porte de sa chambre.

-Ya-kun ! S'écria t-elle dans un timbre de voix anormalement aigue, ponctué par un rougissement évident sur l'intégralité de ses joues à la remémoration d'un souvenir particulier concernant le dit « Ya-kun » et elle.

Rougissements qui s'intensifièrent lorsqu'elle réalisa avec un semblant d'émotion que Kabuto Yakushi, professeur suppléant de son lycée et très bon ami de la famille, se trouvait dans la même tenue vestimentaire qu'elle. En effet, sortant également d'une douche rapide après avoir rejoint la rosée dans la rivière pour lui prêter main forte, Kabuto portait simplement une serviette blanche enroulée autours de sa taille ; donnant une vue imprenable sur sa parfaite chute de reins. Ses cheveux gis habituellement attachés étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, des gouttes d'eau s'y écoulant pour se frayer un chemin de son cou jusqu'à son torse, finissant leur course dans la seule partie camouflée de son corps.

Bref, une multitude de choses qui expliquaient parfaitement l'« affection » si spéciale que lui accordait contre son gré le professeur de sciences, Orochimaru, et qui poussèrent Sakura à détourner promptement son regard afin de ne pas mourir bêtement d'une hémorragie nasale. Kabuto le remarqua aisément, fort de ses qualités d'observateur qui faisait un des meilleurs détectives privé de la ville à ses heures, mais il le comprit complètement différemment. Une autre manifestation du rejet que lui avait accordé la jeune fille cette après midi alors qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser au pont Owari et qu'elle avait détourné son visage au dernier moment ; répondant silencieusement mais clairement à ses sentiments à son égard.

Le pont de la fin. . . Décidément ce pont portait bien son nom, songea avec amertume le Yakushi en jetant un regard indescriptible à l'Uzumaki en face de lui. Soupirant presque inaudiblement, il se dirigea vers une poubelle remplie à rebords d'une masse de vêtements particulièrement déchirés et sales ; quelques fois même tachés de sang.

-Je vais jeter ça, déclara t-il mornement tout en luttant intérieurement pour ne pas céder à la douce tentation de fixer plus intensément le corps à moitié nu de la rosée. Sa-chan, tu devrais enlever le bas du blondinet, il est assez sale aussi.

A cette recommandation, la dite « Sa-chan » piqua un fard monumental.

-Mais ca va pas ? Je ne vais pas lui enlever son caleçon quand même ! S'offusqua t-elle en baissant son regard embarrassé sur celui particulièrement pesant de son ami.

Ce dernier esquissa un rictus moqueur avant de demander d'une voix amusée :

-Ne me dit pas que le seul pénis que tu aie vu de toute ta vie est celui de ton père sous la douche quand même ?

-Quoi ?! Espèce de . . . !!

Kabuto évita habilement toute sorte de bibelot qui lui fut jeté à la figure par une furie aux cheveux roses franchement en colère avant de sortir de la pièce, poubelle en main et sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Sourire qui se transforma bien vite en soupir d'exaspération lorsqu'il réalisa que la simple vue d'une Sakura en serviette de bain de l'Haruno avait réussi à éveiller une certaine partie de son anatomie. . .

Derrière la porte qui la séparait de son plus proche ami, Sakura, le souffle court après lui avoir déblatéré toute sorte d'insultes plus raffinées les unes que les autres, fut extrêmement perplexe pour deux raisons.

La première était que Kabuto avait semblé vouloir agir comme si de rien n'était, la taquinant joyeusement comme à son habitude, alors qu'il avait essayé de lui voler un baiser à peine quelques heures de cela au pont Owari.

La deuxième était qu'il venait juste de parler comme un certain Sai, camarade de sa classe amateur d'art et qui rencontrait un certain succès auprès des filles du lycée du fait de sa grande ressemblance avec l'adulé mannequin Sasuke Uchiwa. Pourtant cette popularité était souvent écornée par ses excès de bizarreries, notamment ses sourires faux ou son anormale passion pour les pénis ; cette lubie perverse s'éveillant particulièrement aux côtés de l'Uzumaki qu'il adorait taquiner à ce sujet depuis qu'il l'avait vu nu dans le cadre d'un voyage scolaire aux sources chaudes à Nachikatsuura.

Oubliant rapidement ce sujet fort déplaisant à son avis personnel, Sakura s'approcha de Naruto qui ne semblait pas avoir été perturbé dans son inconscience par ce récent échange des plus bruyants entre les deux amis. Son regard émeraude détailla tous les détails de son visage miraculeusement épargné de toute sorte de violence, contemplant les changements flagrants qui s'étaient opérés depuis ses années de collège, avant de s'attarder sur ses lèvres d'où s'échappait une respiration faible mais néanmoins régulière. Ce souffle chaud caressait doucement le visage de l'Haruno, cette dernière s'approchant de plus en plus ; faisant accélérer dans une allure folle les mouvements de son cœur contre sa poitrine moite. Les yeux mi-clos, la jeune fille oublia absolument tout au profit de ce moment.

Qu'importe s'il avait de grandes chances que le blond aime quelqu'un d'autre. . . Qu'importe s'il ne voyait désormais plus qu'en elle une amie. . . Qu'importe si la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Kabuto risquait d'être remise en question après cet incident du baiser manqué. . . Qu'importe les futures punitions qu'elle risque d'écoper à cause de ses absences. . . Qu'importe.

Car à ce moment même, rien ne comptait plus que ce baiser dont elle avait toujours rêvé depuis le moment fatidique ou, en réalisant que ses sentiments envers l'Uchiwa n'étaient qu'une admiration inconditionnelle de gamine, elle avait enfin comprit qu'elle aimait l'Uzumaki. Plus que tout au monde.

-_Naruto_. . .

Alors que le temps semblait comme s'être arrêté, un océan d'un bleu sans fin s'ouvrit sur Sakura ; lui faisant automatiquement arrêter tout mouvement qui l'aurait rapproché à plus que quelques millimètres de cet objet convoité si secrètement. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Des larmes de bonheur submergèrent ses yeux de jade alors qu'une main tannée approchait faiblement mais surement de son visage. Visage ou l'émotion était plus que clairement visible suite à ce qui venait de se passer.

Naruto s'était enfin réveillé.

-Naruto, murmura t-elle dans un grand sourire mêlé de larmes incessantes et incontrôlées qui inondaient progressivement ses joues rosies de joie. Est-ce que ca va ?

L'Uzumaki lui offrit un sourire extrêmement doux en tant que réponse affirmative, bougeant seulement sa main pour essuyer le visage perlant de gouttes de sa meilleure amie. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter les sanglots de cette dernière qui lâcha un hoquet avant de se jeter littéralement dans ses bras. Le poids qui enserrait son cœur depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé à moitié mort jusqu'à maintenant s'était desserré. Enfin.

-Sakura-chan, tu me fais mal là, protesta le blond dans un petit rire mêlé à de faibles gémissements de douleur.

La jeune fille renifla bruyamment, pestant mentalement contre sa grande force dont elle n'avait presque jamais conscience, avant de relâcher sa prise contre les blessures encore particulièrement sensibles de son meilleur ami. Inhalant silencieusement le parfum enivrant qui s'émanait des épis d'or de l'adolescent, la rosée prit la parole d'une voix basse :

- Excuse-moi, Naruto. C'est juste que . . . J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai trouvé dans cette rivière, complètement battu à mort. . . A seulement deux doigts de te noyer . . .

Le visage de l'Uzumaki s'assombrit profondément à ces paroles. Il ne l'interrompit pourtant pas ; posant simplement sa main dans sa chevelure rose dans un geste de réconfort. Ce ne fut seulement qu'a ce moment là qu'il réalisa que sa camarade de classe était à moitié nue, seulement enveloppée dans une simple et courte serviette de bain, et de surcroit dans ses bras. Déglutissant difficilement, l'Uzumaki réprima un violent rougissement avant de détourner son visage afin de ne pas récolter plus que blessures pour avoir malencontreusement laissé balader son regard au niveau de sa poitrine. . .

-J'ai vraiment cru te perdre, Naruto, confia t-elle douloureusement dans un sanglot étouffé. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort et que tu m'avais laissé en arrière. . .

A ces mots, les yeux de Naruto se vidèrent de toute expression alors que son corps se tendit sans crier gare ; lui arrachant même un frisson glacé qui parcourut intégralement la moindre parcelle de son épiderme.

Ces paroles. . . Et ce rêve sans fin qu'il avait commencé au moment ou il s'était retrouvé inconscient dans cette fameuse limousine. . . Ce rêve dont il venait juste d'en sortir. . . Cette sensation si familière. . . Oui. ._ . _Tout était si horriblement clair à présent. . .

_Absolument tout . . . _

D'un bond qui lui arracha une vive douleur dont il ne s'occupa même pas, Naruto se défit de l'étreinte de sa sauveuse avant de se lever précipitamment du lit ; arrachant un petit cri de surprise de la part de cette dernière qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela.

- Naruto ! S'écria t-elle vivement en lui attrapant le poignet ; stoppant ainsi tous ses mouvements échappatoires en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Il faut que je parte voir Ino Yamanaka, c'est très urgent !

Les yeux de la rosée s'agrandirent sous le choc. Est-ce que par hasard le blond avait reçu un coup sur la tête pour déblatérer de telles choses aussi insensées que cela ? Elle décida donc de s'en assurer en lui demandant :

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Tu es sur de ne pas avoir une montée de fièvre là ? Et puis d'abord, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je te signale que tu es blessé ! Rugit-elle d'un ton autoritaire, les mains sur les hanches dans une posture des plus sévères qui inspirait le respect.

Naruto stoppa subitement tout mouvement et toute polémique visant à convaincre la rosée de le laisser s'en aller sans discuter. Fermant lentement ses yeux, il prit une longue inspiration avant de faire face au visage interrogateur de son interlocutrice. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent, emplis d'une lueur que l'Haruno n'avait jamais vue au fond de ses prunelles bleutées, l'Uzumaki déclara d'une voix subitement grave et sérieuse :

-C'est parce que je me souviens de tout ce que j'avais oublié depuis mon accident. Mais surtout, je me rappelle de _cette_ nuit.

Sakura pencha la tête d'un air intensément songeur. De quoi diable parlait-il. . . ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées en ce moment précis, Naruto se tourna vers elle ; un sourire profondément mélancolique affiché sur son visage, avant de lui murmurer dans son oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura-chan, dès que j'aurai mit le clair sur cette partie de ma vie avec la personne concernée, je te raconterai tout. Absolument tout, assura t-il dans un de ses clin d'œil malicieux avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de porte, Naruto se sentit brusquement attiré en arrière par une forte pression sur son poigner. Avant qu'il ne put comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il lui arrivait, ses lèvres furent délicatement capturées par celles de la rosée dans un doux baiser. Seulement lèvres contre lèvres, du moins au début. D'abord interloqué de ce geste dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné son existence un jour, le blond consentit à fermer les yeux en acceptant cet échange qui semblait l'emplir de courage pour la suite des événements à venir, peut être même déterminants de son avenir proche. Sakura, elle, se complaisait dans ce baiser au goût de cannelle, vanille et arrière gout de ramen et qui suffisait amplement à l'inonder de bonheur.

Car bien que l'Uzumaki avait accepté ce baiser sans pour autant réellement y participer, au moins il ne l'avait pas rejeté. Cela voulait peut être tout dire, songea t-elle avec un fervent espoir alors que le blond mit fin au baiser ; reculant lentement d'elle après avoir reprit son souffle sans un mot.

L'Haruno fit de même en essayant vainement de calmer ses rougeurs faciales ainsi que les battements désordonnés de son cœur qui n'avait eu de cesse d'être balloté jusqu'à présent. Ses doigts fins caressant distraitement ses lèvres, elle réalisa enfin. Elle l'avait fait. Vraiment. Elle avait réellement volé un baiser à Naruto, et cela, malgré la situation actuelle qui était assez compliqué comme cela pour venir l'envenimer de la sorte.

Les yeux étrangement brillants posés sur la moquette alors qu'un long et interminable silence régnait dans la pièce, la jeune fille maudit intérieurement son corps qui avait bougé tout seul à l'encontre des lèvres si tentantes de l'Uzumaki. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait absolument pas son geste. Oui, jamais elle ne reviendrait en arrière, se décida t-elle intérieurement avant de poser son regard empli d'une lueur de défi et de détermination sur celui mystérieusement impénétrable du blond, lui qui était pourtant autrefois si facile à lire de part son regard et ses expressions faciales. Avalant sa salive, elle fronça les sourcils avant de prendre parole sans crier gare :

-Tu as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau cette fois, idiot !

Naruto sursauta légèrement avant de d'esquisser un de ces fameux sourires qu'il avait toujours exclusivement offert à son premier amour.

-Je te le promets, Sakura-chan.

* * *

Recroquevillé contre ses genoux dans la même position que lorsque Kimimaro était là, Ino laissa couler une dernière larme avant de se relever lentement et difficilement. Ne prenant pas la peine de nettoyer ses magnifiques yeux couleur aigue-marine submergés d'eau, la jeune blonde traversa son spacieux salon faiblement éclairé pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant au deuxième étage. Franchissant une à une les marches en marbre blanc, elle caressa machinalement du bout des doigts le collier en forme de tourbillon accroché à son cou. Le dernier cadeau qu'elle avait reçu d'une des rares personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, son meilleur ami d'enfance au nom oublié. . .

-Si tu voyais ce que j'étais devenue, souffla la Yamanaka à elle même dans un sourire terriblement mélancolique, tu me haïrais, n'est ce pas ?

-Moi, je te hais déjà, Ino.

Arrivée à la dernière marche, cette dernière stoppa subitement ses pas à l'entente de cette voix si familière. Ce timbre de voix sombre, rauque et profond qu'elle connaissait mieux que personne puisqu'il ne s'agissait d'autre que. . .

-Sasuke-kun . . . ? Articula t-elle difficilement, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle croisait le propre regard anthracite de son petit ami debout en face d'elle.

La chose qui la surprenait le plus n'était évidemment pas le fait de le voir chez elle de si bonne heure, sachant qu'il avait la clé et qu'il y passait occasionnellement lorsque son emploi de temps chargé le lui permettait. Non, ce qui surprenait Ino au plus haut point était son expression faciale si glaciale mêlé à ce regard empli de pure haine. Jamais encore auparavant l'Uchiwa ne l'avait regardé d'une telle manière. Jamais, et cela l'inquiéta plus que jamais.

Frissonnant devant l'aura plus que menaçante s'émanant du brun, Ino se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole ; étirant ses lèvres en un petit sourire destiné à lui cacher son grand désarroi actuel :

-Sasuke-kun, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Enfin ne crois pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir ! Depuis le temps ! C'est sûr qu'on a été très occupés ces temps ci, toi avec ta nouvelle promotion publicitaire et mon dernier film ! Mais maintenant on va pouvoir enfin rattraper le temps perdu, n'est ce pas ? Fit-elle dans un sourire nerveux alors que sa main s'avançait vers le bras de son petit ami.

Ce dernier refusa catégoriquement ce contact en balayant sa main d'un mouvement rageur, les sourcils dangereusement froncés.

-Ne me touche pas, cracha t-il d'une voix si glaciale qu'elle en arracha un intense frisson à son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci le fixa d'un air plus que perdu, sa main toujours à moitié levée. Que lui arrivait-il pour qu'on puisse presque apercevoir ses orbes noir rougir d'une fureur sans nom ? Alors que le jeune mannequin se rapprochait lentement d'elle qu'il ne l'était déjà auparavant, le visage désormais figé, Ino ne put bouger d'un millimètre malgré la crainte qui s'immisçait actuellement dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur de Sasuke Uchiwa. Un homme. Ceux même, à part de rares exceptions, qu'elle s'était efforcé à haïr sans limites autant qu'elle abhorrait son propre père depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ceux dont elle s'était juré qu'elle ne se plierait jamais face à eux. Mais depuis que son fragile cœur avait connu l'amour, tous ces fidèles préceptes avaient sérieusement prit un coup jusqu'à aujourd'hui . . .

Lorsqu'elle mit fin à ces pensées douloureuses, Ino réalisa que Sasuke s'était lentement penché vers son oreille. Son souffle brulant la submergea de tout son être, lui arrachant des milliers de frémissements involontaires, alors qu'il lui chuchotait d'une voix particulièrement venimeuse :

-Qu'est ce que ça fait, hein Ino ?

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. . .

-Qu'est ce que ça fait, reprit-il d'un air plus menaçant, de savoir qu'on peut exercer un tel pouvoir sur les gens sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt ? Qu'à la moindre contrariété ou petit caprice on puisse les briser sans aucune pitié, hein ? C'est comme se prendre pour Dieu dans un sens, non ? Ca t'excite ça, hein Ino ?

La jeune femme, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer furieusement à ce flot de paroles plus que sous entendues, détourna promptement le regard vers le côté avant de prendre la parole :

-Je. . . Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Sasuke-kun. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien te pousser, je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais aller dormir si ça ne te dérange pas. . .

Ce dernier plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais à cette réponse sans pour autant accéder à la requête de sa petite amie. Au contraire, il avança ses mains pâles vers les poignets de la blonde pour les enserrer violemment ; arrachant un vif cri de douleur de la part de la Yamanaka.

-Sasuke-kun ! Tu. . . Tu me fais mal, lâche moi ! Protesta t-elle en essayant vainement de se libérer de son emprise.

L'Uchiwa recula lentement sa face de son oreille pour lui faire face droit dans les yeux ; arborant un sourire malveillant alors qu'il lui répondit neutrement :

-Oh non, Ino, cette fois je ne marche plus dans ton petit jeu. Qui aurait pu deviner que sous ta gueule d'ange se cachait une âme de véritable garce ?

Ses yeux emplissant de larmes à l'entente de ces mots bien cruels, Ino défit son regard de l'emprise insupportable de ceux du brun.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Absolument rien, Sasuke-kun !

Le brun esquissa un rictus méprisant avant de tourner brutalement la face de la blonde vers son propre visage.

-C'est vrai, avoua t-il sombrement, et je le regrette sincèrement. Si j'avais su plus tôt quel genre de monstre tu étais, j'aurai réfléchi à deux fois avant de venir te parler ce soir là. . .

La poitrine de la Yamanaka se serra avec la plus grande affliction à l'entente du mot monstre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ce mot adressé à son égard, mais de la bouche de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, cela faisait plus mal que tout. Surtout lorsque ce dernier poursuivit avec plus de venin dans ses dires :

-. . . Surtout lorsque j'ai appris ce que tu as osé faire à Deidara, Tenten et à tous les autres. . . Pendant tout ce temps, sous mon nez en plus. . . Franchement, venant de toi, je n'aurai jamais imaginé de telles bassesses. Mais le pire, ce que je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner, c'est ce que tu as fait à Naruto !

Ino lâcha un hoquet de surprise à ces mots, les yeux plus larmoyants que jamais. Il savait . . . Il savait tout ! ? Mais comment avait-il apprit cela ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Après tout, Kimimaro ne lui avait-il pas promit que personne n'en saurait jamais rien, spécialement Sasuke ?

Maintenant c'était finit, songea la Yamanaka qui avait littéralement l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Maintenant Sasuke allait la haïr pour toujours. . .

_Non. . . Non. . . Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Non . . . !!_

-Sasuke-kun, articula t-elle entre quelques sanglots incontrôlés, je suis désolée . . . je suis vraiment désolée . . . je pensais que. . . Avec toi qui. . . T-Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour toi ! Rien que pour toi et . . . ! Je ne suis peut être pas parfaite, mais je t'aime Sasuke-kun ! Je t'aime vraiment ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, n'importe quoi ! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas ! Finit-elle d'une voix désespérée en se jetant contre le dos de l'Uchiwa qui venait de se retourner pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle ; le serrant de toutes ses forces tout en mouillant sa veste par des larmes incessantes, abondantes mais profondément sincères.

L'Uchiwa, qui n'avait plus amorcé aucun mouvement depuis que la blonde s'était blottie contre son dos après lui avoir réellement ouvert son cœur, garda la même expression d'impassibilité sur son visage au teint d'albâtre. Lentement, il avança ses mains vers ceux de la blonde qui enserraient sa taille comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ino sourit faiblement à ce mouvement, croyant rapidement qu'il allait se saisir des siennes pour les serrer dans un geste de réconfort. Elle lâcha un gémissement de désespoir lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait tort. En effet, Sasuke s'était simplement débarrassé de cette étreinte lors de ce mouvement qui était en fait un signe de pur rejet.

Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la souffrance qu'elle ressentit lorsque le brun prononça ces quelques paroles avec un détachement déconcertant :

-Moi, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Ino. Jamais. Et cela n'est pas prêt de changer, quoi que tu fasses.

Totalement anéantie comme le montrait le bouleversement évident sur son visage, la blonde recula d'un pas, la main sur son cœur qui venait de se briser en milles morceaux. Suivi d'un autre pas. Cœur qu'elle ne sentait plus à présent. Oui. . . Tout était finit désormais. . . C'était définitivement le point du non retour pour son amour. . .

Puis un dernier pas en arrière. Le dernier cette fois.

-_Sasuke-kun_. . . ?

Si Sasuke s'était retourné quelques millièmes de secondes plus tôt à l'entente de sa voix. . . Si seulement il avait sentit un peu plus tôt derrière son dos cet étrange courant d'air et cette masse de cheveux flottant en l'air qui avaient brièvement caressé son cou. . . Et surtout s'il avait vu cette plus tôt cette main qui essayait désespérément de s''accrocher à son bras alors qu'elle reculait progressivement en arrière, comme au ralenti. . .

_Peut-être aurait-il pu faire quelque chose et changer le court des événements, qui sait. . . _

Mais malheureusement c'était trop tard. Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna enfin, alerté par un surprenant et tout autant effrayant bruit sourd derrière lui, ce fut pour apercevoir de ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi une Ino gisante en bas des marches ; ses cheveux blonds baignant dans une flaque de sang qui envahissait progressivement son carrelage italien.

-Ino !!

Dévalant comme un dément les escaliers, Sasuke s'approcha précautionneusement de la blonde avant de s'accroupir près de son cou afin de s'assurer que son cœur battait toujours. Du moins pour l'instant en tout cas. Assuré sur ce point, le brun se saisit de son cellulaire pour appeler les urgences, le regard quand même soucieux posé sur le corps inconscient de sa petite amie.

Et c'est là qu'il réalisa un détail troublant qui le choqua plus que tout.

Malgré son état actuel et la quantité impressionnante de liquide vital qui s'échappait de sa blessure crânienne, les lèvres de la Yamanaka étaient étirées dans un léger sourire, sa main proche de son collier alors qu'elle était profondément plongée dans un doux et lointain rêve remontant au temps de son enfance et des précieux souvenirs liés à son ancien propriétaire. . .

* * *

**A suivre .** . .

Ino : . . . .

Sasuke : . . .

Naruto : . . .

Sakura :. . . .

Auteur : Yosh ! Enfin de retour avec ce long chapitre ! Hé, hé, on avance enfin dans l'action, vous ne trouvez pas ? )

Ino (blasée) : Ah oui, c'est sur ça. . . Je tombe dans les escaliers et je suis peut être morte . . .

Sasuke (furieux) : Sans compter le fait que je ne vois pas MON Naruto et que MON Naruto se fait embrasser par quelqu'un d'autre . . . èé

Naruto (dans les nuages) : Sakura-chan m'a embrassée. . . Sakura-chan m'a embrassée. . . Sakura-chan m'a embrassée. . .

Sakura (au septième ciel) : J'ai embrassé Naruto . . . J'ai embrassé Naruto. . . J'ai embrassé Naruto. . .

Auteur : Ben ouais, le Narusaku commence à partir de ce chapitre ! Depuis le temps que je l'avais annoncé, t'aurais du t'y préparer plus tôt, SasUKE-kun ! XD

Sasuke (furieux) : Hmpf ! ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que MON Naruto revienne à moi lorsqu'il se rappellera avec nostalgie les joies du Sasunaru !

Auteur : Ah oui ? Je te trouve bien sur de toi SasUKE. . .

Sasuke (yeux écarquillés devant l'aura menaçante de l'auteur) : Non. . . Tu . . . Tu n'oserais pas . . . ?!

Auteur : Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je peux oser avec toi depuis les derniers scans mon cher Uke-chan. . . Faudrait que j'en parle à Orochimaru, tiens. . .

Sasuke(menace de tourner de l'œil en se rappelant des certaines menaces de OrochiSasuke avec Mpreg à son égard) : Merde ! Pas ça ! Naruto, dis lui quelque chose !

Naruto(toujours out) : Sakura-chan m'a embrassée. . . Sakura-chan m'a embrassée. . . Sakura-chan m'a embrassée. . .

Sasuke(se retient de tuer une certaine personne aux cheveux roses) : Ino . . . ?

Ino(ne fait pas attention à lui) : Je suis peut être morte. . . Pas moi. . . Ouiiiiiin ! éè

Sasuke : . . . T.T . . . Merci du soutien. . . Ca fait plaisir, merci beaucoup . . . -.-


	18. Chapter 18

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Hasu No Hana : Coucou Hana-chan ! Tu va bien depuis tout ce temps ? Je m'excuse sincèrement de mon long retard, je ferais de mon mieux pour que cela ne se reproduise plus ! :( J'ai vu certaines images de SasUKE en soubrette et j'avoue que ca lui va bien ! * imagine l'Uke dans cette tenue en train d'apporter une tasse de thé à un Orochimaru bieeeeeen excité XD* Bien sûr que j'ai honte d'avoir blessé mon pauvre Naru-chan ! Mais bon, c'était dans le scénario . . . Bien que c'est moi qui l'écrit . . . V.V Pour le sort d'Ino, désolée mais c'est pas dans ce chapitre que t va le connaitre, mais dans le prochain ! XD Donc patience ! Par contre, le Gaasasu . . . j'aime pas !! X( Mais bon, voici le chapitre, donc pourrais je savoir ce que fait exactement Hinata ? XD Sinon, bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Kissous !

Little yuri-chan : Yo ! Moi aussi j'aime pas trop la rentrée, même si elle est passée il y a bien longtemps maintenant . . . Argh, je veux les vacances moi !! Snif . . . Encore désolée pour mon long retard, mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot . . . j'espère que ca s'arrangera pendant ces vacances ! Encore merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

Edwick : Coucou ! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! Pour répondre à ta question, disons que ca dépend de mon temps libre, de mon inspiration du moment et de mon boulot ! (Terminale power . . . -_-) Donc les parutions sont irrégulières et je m'en excuse d'avance mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Je m'excuse à tous mes fidèles lecteurs pour mon long retard (rentrée, boulot et autres choses . . . -_-) et vous rassure : je n'abandonnerai jamais les fics, ça vous pouvez en êtres certains. Je souhaite vous remercier de suivre ma fic, de me laisser des reviews et de m'encourager. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à la prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre ! (car bien que ma fic se poursuit depuis près d'un an, elle est encore loin de se finir ! Loin de là ! ;))

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Début Flashback**

En ce jour d'Octobre, les habitants de la mégalopole Tokyoïte auraient pu jurer ne jamais avoir vu une pluie d'une telle intensité tomber sur la capitale japonaise ; rafraichissant encore plus le climat déjà froid d'Automne et inondant les rues presque vides en cette soirée de grandes flaques d'eau. Préférant rester au chaud et surtout au sec, peu d'habitants du quartier de Daikanyama n'avaient daigné mettre le nez dehors, optant de loin pour leurs chaleureux chez soi pour s'adonner à de multiples et variées activités. Il avait semblé qu'une seule personne avait préféré assister au spectacle des gouttelettes tombant par millier au sol.

En effet, du haut d'un immeuble d'aspect rustique mais néanmoins accueillant, une paire d'yeux bleus clairs regardait silencieusement les rues mouillées par la fenêtre comme si c'étai le plus beau spectacle qu'il lui avait jamais été donné de voir. De temps à autres, cette personne laissait son doigt pâle se promener sur la vitre froide qui la séparait de l'extérieur, ou même de s'autoriser un rare sourire lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de chats visiblement terrorisés par toute cette eau. Assise confortablement sur un sofa, la petite fille aurait pu rester éternellement à cette fenêtre, à fixer tout simplement les rues comme s'ils lui racontaient milles et une histoire merveilleuse.

C'était sans compter la voix extrêmement douce qui s'éleva à ses oreilles, l'interrompant calmement de ses rêveries enfantines :

-Ino-chan . . . ?

Quand Ino Yamanaka leva son regard vers la propriétaire de cette voix, c'était d'abord pour tomber sur une cascade interminable de cheveux roux qui encadraient un visage aux traits fins et terriblement doux. Ino lui offrit un sourire sincère. C'était un des rares visages qui lui inspirait autant de confiance, de sentiment d'apaisement. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que lui procurait ces yeux en amande s'un vert pétillant et qui accentuaient encore plus la beauté naturelle de cette personne. Cette femme pour qui, il y a quelques mois, n'était guère qu'une étrangère ; une simple psychologue pour enfants qu'elle avait accepté de voir que dans le espoir de résoudre son mal être résultant de graves problèmes familiaux. Femme qui, aujourd'hui grâce à une empathie et bonté sans limites, était parvenue petit à petit à briser sa carapace. A un point tel que la Yamanaka la considérait désormais comme une seconde mère . . .

-Kushina-san, murmura la jeune blonde dans une voix qui trahissait son affection et son respect à l'égard de Kushina Namikaze.

La jeune psychologue lui rendit son sourire au centuple avant de reprendre la parole d'un air bienveillant qui lui était si propre :

-Je suis désolée si Minato est en retard pour le diner, s'excusa t-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. J'espère que tu n'as pas encore très faim. Il m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne tarderait pas en cherchant Naruto de son club d'arts martiaux. . .

Ino rougit légèrement, soudainement encore plus mal à l'aise que son interlocutrice, avant de secouer fortement sa tête.

-Non, non, il n'y a aucun problème, Kushina-san ! Ce n'est pas grave si on mange plus tard ! Ca ne me dérange pas, je vous assure !

-Vraiment ? Demanda la rousse dans une petite moue enfantine absolument craquante. Et ça ne dérangera pas ta maman, tu crois ?

La blonde se tendit automatiquement à cette question ; détournant son regard de celui songeur de la Namikaze.

Sa mère était un sujet particulièrement houleux depuis quelques temps. En effet, Eriko Yamanaka avait profondément changé depuis son divorce mouvementé et ultra médiatisé avec son époux, le maire de la capitale Inoichi Yamanaka, après les infidélités répétées de celui-ci. Et pas pour le meilleur. Car depuis ce jour là, la jeune femme avait sombré dans une terrible dépression ajoutée à un alcoolisme sévère. Eprouvant un vide sans fin depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, Eriko avait reporté tout son amour et attention sur sa fille unique, mais d'une manière qui avait rapidement tourné à un excès presque inquiétant. La surprotégeant et restant presque toujours à ses côtés, sa mère l'avait presque coupé du monde extérieur ; l'empêchant de mener à bien un processus de socialisation essentiel à son âge. Remettre Ino à son ex-mari pour les week- ends et vacances était ainsi devenu un enfer pour Eriko, n'acceptant pas d'être séparé une seule seconde de son enfant. De ce fait, à l'aide d'arguments convaincants et des meilleurs avocats de la ville, la jeune femme réussit à obtenir finalement la garde exclusive de la petite fille.

Cela n'avait absolument pas dérangé cette dernière. Au contraire même. En réalité, Ino lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Tous ces moments passés contre sa volonté avec cet homme, supporter de voir le visage souriant de celui qui avait gâché sa vie, elle ne le supportait plus. Sa haine était trop forte, ses blessures trop vives et profondes pour se cicatriser aussi rapidement. Ce n'était que grâce aux efforts acharnés de Kushina qu'elle avait réussit à passer outre cette détestation envers hommes, bien qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que deux qu'elle portait réellement dans son cœur. Pour la Yamanaka, les membres de la famille Namikaze étaient devenus sa seconde famille qu'elle chérissait désormais plus que tout au monde ; passant le moindre moment de libre avec eux comme si elle en était un membre à part entière.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ino avait été sincèrement heureuse grâce à ce climat de chaleur, de stabilité et de sourires généreux. Pourtant, lorsque sa mère avait apprit ce rapprochement avec les Namikaze, la situation avait tourné au drame. Folle de jalousie et de possessivité à l'idée que sa fille se détache d'elle au profit de ces étrangers, Eriko lui avait formellement interdit de les revoir. Cela avait profondément chagriné la petite blonde. D'un côté, elle n'arrivait pas à détester sa mère si triste et seule pour cela, mais d'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à couper ses liens si forts avec les Namikaze.

Ainsi, sa décision fut rapidement prise. Usant de mensonges et stratagèmes en tout genre, Ino parvint finalement à ses fins et ne coupa jamais le contact. Et bien que cela lui pesait de mentir constamment à sa pauvre mère, jamais elle n'avait regretté son choix.

-Ca ira, répondit doucement Ino après un silence accordé à la remémoration de ces évènements. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Kushina-san.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit rire mélodieux qui arracha un étirement de lèvres à la Yamanaka, avant de poser sa main tannée sur la joue de cette dernière dans une légère caresse.

-Je n'y peux rien, Ino-chan. Après tout, je te considère comme ma propre fille.

Bien que la psychologue n'avait de cesse de lui répéter cette litanie à n'importe quelle occasion, ces mots touchèrent la Yamanaka avec la même intensité que la première fois ou ils avaient été prononcés à son égard. Réprimant des larmes d'émotion qui lui montaient aux yeux, la petite fille détourna légèrement la tête en soufflant un timide mais sincère « merci ».

-Mais tu sais, reprit la rousse dans un sourire coquin, je te considère également comme ma future belle-fille !

Suite à l'expression de profonde perplexité qui s'afficha sur le visage de poupée de sa protégée, Kushina reprit de plus belle :

-Après tout, c'est presque sûr que tu vas épouser mon petit Naruto plus tard ! Lança t-elle joyeusement comme si elle venait d'énoncer une vérité incontestable et plus que certaine.

Malgré le climat particulièrement froid de la saison, Ino sentit son visage s'embraser comme jamais. Les joues d'un joli rouge coquelicot, le cœur battant, elle s'empressa de répliquer fougueusement :

-Mais non ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ce que vous dites !!

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard qui signifiait plus qu'explicitement qu'elle n'en croyait absolument pas un mot.

-Mais oui, mais oui, on verra ça dans quelques années !

-Je . . .

-Je veux beaucoup de petits enfants, d'accord ?

-_Kushina-san_ _!!!_

Le bruit de la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée interrompit ce dialogue de sourd, laissant les deux protagonistes sur un match nul comme toujours lorsqu'elles abordaient ce sujet. Renfrognant une mine boudeuse et encore embarrassée, Ino tenta du mieux qu'elle pu de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur tandis que sa psychologue se dépêchait d'aller accueillir ses visiteurs.

-Bonsoir vous deux ! On n'est pas trop en retard j'espère ? Demanda une voix masculine qui fit légèrement frémir la Yamanaka de la tête aux pieds.

Mais surement pas autant que lorsqu'une deuxième voix, plus fluette du fait du jeune âge de son propriétaire, s'éleva ensuite dans le salon :

-Bonsoir maman ! Bonsoir Ino-chan !!

-N-Naruto-kun, articula difficilement la blonde qui se maudit intérieurement comme toutes les fois ou elle croisait ce petit garçon.

Mais diable, pourquoi fallait-il que Naruto Namikaze lui provoque de tels effets de par sa présence ou même simple évocation ?

Tentant infructueusement de réprimer des familières rougeurs envahissant son visage, Ino leva doucement son regard gêné vers son unique ami. Son meilleur ami.

Quiconque voyait les deux enfants ensemble, malgré leur différence d'âge de quelques années, juraient êtres en face de jumeaux. En effet, une ressemblance physique entre les deux était plus qu'incontestable bien qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas liés par le sang. Les mêmes cheveux d'or qui recouvraient des faces d'une beauté angélique similaire, un regard azur dans lequel on se perdait indéfiniment. La seule différence physique flagrante entre ex était leurs sourires. Celui de Naruto était constamment présent, reflétant sa joie de vivre et sa gentillesse naturelle. Celui d'Ino était plus rare, moins démonstratif et souvent crispé, sauf aux côtés des Namikaze qui lui avaient réappris à exprimer des expressions faciales jugées basiques. Surtout Naruto.

La première fois que la Yamanaka l'avait rencontré, c'était lors de son premier rendez vous avec la psychologue pour enfants de renom, Namikaze Kushina. Leurs caractères étant diamétralement opposés, froid pour la blonde et extraverti pour Naruto, la confrontation avait été plus qu'explosive. Kushina ne comptait plus les fois ou, lorsqu'ils se croisaient par hasard, elle avait du les séparer lorsqu'une montée d'insultes était sur le point de dangereusement dégénérer. Pourtant elle avait été extrêmement surprise de constater que son fils était la seule personne jusque là à réussir à faire réagir sa patiente la plus difficile à traiter.

Depuis ce jour, la jeune rousse avait tout fait pour les réunir autant que possible et à la moindre occasion afin d'améliorer la situation plutôt préoccupante de la Yamanaka. Bien que les deux blonds y avaient été d'abord farouchement opposés, ne pouvant rester quelques minutes ensemble sans se lancer leurs insultes habituelles tel « Idiote ! » ou « Bâtard ! », rapidement et même s'ils auraient préférés mourir plutôt que de se l'avouer, ils ne purent bientôt plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Et une fois, lors d'une énième bataille au corps à corps qui faillit s'aggraver sérieusement, Ino lui avoua enfin qu'il était devenu la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Son meilleur ami, en somme. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsque le Namikaze lui assura la réciprocité de la chose.

De là, ils ne se quittèrent plus, se voyant dès qu'ils se pouvaient et redoutant plus que tout le moment ou ils devaient se quitter.

-Naruto-kun, reprit la blonde en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts, j-joyeux anniversaire. . .

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise, comme ayant oublié la date de son propre anniversaire, avant d'esquisser un sourire resplendissant. Avant de lui permettre de lui dire quoi que ce soit, la petite fille lui tendit timidement un petit cadeau emballé qu'elle venait de sortir de la poche de sa robe ; le regard ensuite posé sur le sol qu'elle n'avait décidément jamais trouvé aussi intéressant qu'aujourd'hui. Le sourire du blond s'amplifia encore plus devant ce présent inattendu et, en guise de remerciement, lui sauta littéralement au cou sous les regards amusés de Kushina et son époux.

-Ils ne sont pas mignons, Minato ? Chuchota la jeune femme à l'oreille d'un grand blond dont la ressemblance était plus que frappante avec son fils, bien que ses propres cheveux étaient plus longs, lui arrivant presque aux épaules.

Minato Namikaze acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un sourire franc illuminant son visage d'une beauté ravageuse, alors que son épouse se lovait contre son torse dans un soupir de contentement.

-Je te l'avais dit ma chérie. Attends un peu et un de ces jours, tu les verras faire des cochonneries dans un placard ! Un peu comme nous dans notre folle jeunesse !

-Minato-san! S'esclaffa une Ino au bord de la crise cardiaque tout en se défaisant à regret de son étreinte avec Naruto.

Le jeune homme ne pu réprimer un grand rire devant la gêne de son invitée qu'il adorait taquiner tout autant que sa femme. Pourtant il se calma bien rapidement lorsque ses yeux bleus croisèrent le regard noir de son fils ; ce dernier n'ayant jamais été enclin jusque là à voir ses parents s'immiscer dans sa vie privée de la sorte. Heureusement, dans des moments pareils, Minato savait exactement quoi faire pour amadouer le petit blond. Dans un autre de ces sourires charmeurs, il s'accroupit devant lui avant de lui déclarer sur un ton de confidence :

-Naru-chan, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Naruto haussa les sourcils, une vague de curiosité remplaçant alors rapidement sa colère d'il y a quelques minutes.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, confirma son père dans un petit clin d'œil complice. Comme aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, nous allons tous partir à Ichiraku !

-Vraiment ? Demanda le petit garçon qui ne pouvait cacher la joie qui se lisait actuellement dans ses yeux brillants comme jamais. Super !! S'exclama t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son père en guise de remerciement sous les yeux attendris d'Ino et Kushina.

Cette dernière se tourna vers sa patiente avant de lui demander poliment :

-Ino, tu viens avec nous j'espère ?

-Oui, Ino-chan ! S'écria joyeusement son meilleur ami toujours dans les bras de son père. Tu vas venir avec nous à Ichiraku, n'est ce pas ? Ils servent les meilleurs ramens du monde !

La Yamanaka se mordit la lèvre, visiblement embarrassée. Bien que les ramens n'étaient pas de loin son plat favori, elle ne voudrait rater pour rien au monde un moment de plus avec les Namikaze. Surtout au soir de l'anniversaire de Naruto. Mais que dirait sa propre mère qui la croyait actuellement en cours particulier et à laquelle elle avait promis de rentrer dans moins d'une heure ?

-Alors ? Alors ? Demanda le blond dont la voix excitée ne cachait pas l'impatience de connaitre sa réponse.

Ino ne pu résister plus longtemps au visage quémandeur terriblement mignon du blondinet. Elle finit par acquiescer d'un petit sourire qui fit automatiquement sautiller ce dernier partout dans la pièce.

-Yata !!

-Naruto, si tu veux éviter les embouteillages, il faudrait qu'on y aille maintenant ! L'informa Kushina tout en lui tendant un imperméable d'un orange vif.

-O.K !

Et ce fut sur cette dernière réponse que Naruto empoigna la main d'Ino avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur, rapidement suivis par ses parents qui ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant le caractère si mignon de la scène qui venait de s'offrir à eux.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture était particulièrement animé, surtout à cause des piaillements quasi-incessants de Naruto à l'arrière aux côtés d'une Ino calme mais souriante, tandis qu'à l'avant, Minato et Kushina bavardaient tranquillement de leurs emplois respectifs. Trop absorbés par leur conversation, ces derniers ne remarquèrent même pas le soudain silence de leur fils. En effet, celui-ci s'était brusquement tu avant de contempler les rues sombres par la vitre ruisselante de pluie. Son air étrangement songeur ne tarda pas à intriguer son amie qui se décida à poser sa main sur la sienne dans un geste de réconfort.

-Naruto-kun ? Ca va ?

Le Namikaze rougit légèrement à ce contact inattendu, sachant qu'Ino était rarement celle qui les entreprenait du fait de son caractère assez renfermé. Tournant son visage vers le sien qui présentait des traces d'inquiétude, Naruto lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ino-chan, je vais très bien ! Assura t-il d'une voix claironnante. Tu sais, je suis très heureux que tu sois là pour mon anniversaire.

A ces mots, il resserra la prise de sa main sur celle de la blonde. Cette dernière détourna alors son regard bleuté, contente et gênée à la fois. Elle parvint néanmoins à articuler doucement :

-Moi aussi je. . . Je suis contente d'être ici, avec toi . . . En fait, je suis heureuse à chaque moment passé avec toi, Naruto-kun . . .

Si son regard n'avait pas été actuellement posé sur la vitre ou se cognait encore et toujours des gouttelettes de pluie, la Yamanaka aurait certainement vu un des plus beaux inimaginables se dessiner sur le visage rayonnant de son meilleur ami.

-Ino-chan . . .

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu peux fermer les yeux un instant ?

Ino haussa ses sourcils d'étonnement face à cette demande impromptue mais décida néanmoins d'obéir sans émettre la moindre contestation. Elle ne put réprimer un bref frisson lorsque les mains du blond effleurèrent d'abord ses cheveux, son cou avant de ne laisser derrière elles qu'une sensation de vide après leur passage. A ce moment là, la petite fille comprit qu'elle pouvait à présent ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit alors, en plus de lui faire écarquiller les yeux au maximum, lui coupa momentanément le souffle.

-N-Naruto-kun. . .C'est magnifique . . . !

Autours de son cou pâle était joliment encerclé un collier en cordelette orné d'un cercle orange en forme de tourbillon. Bien qu'il fût évident de par sa matière que le collier avait du être confectionné par le blond lui-même, Ino pensait qu'il n'avait absolument rien à envier aux bijoux hors prix des plus grands joailliers. Pour elle, ce cadeau était absolument splendide et se promit donc dès aujourd'hui de le chérir précieusement.

-Mais Naruto-kun, tu n'aurais pas dû. . . C'est ton anniversaire, ce n'est pas à toi de, commença t-elle avant que le Namikaze ne l'interrompe d'une voix faussement triste :

-Il ne te plait pas, c'est ça ?

Ino faillit s'étouffer à cette phrase, se perdant alors en explications des plus confuses visant à prouver le contraire ; déclenchant par la même occasion un rire joyeux du petit garçon qui adorait la mettre dans tout ses états grâce à seulement quelques mots.

-Je plaisantais, Ino-chan, déclara t-il d'une voix amusée sous l'offuscation vocale de sa meilleure amie. Tu sais, poursuivit-il sérieusement, le tourbillon est l'emblème de la famille de ma mère.

-Les Uzumaki ? Demanda la blonde, désormais remise de ses émotions, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Kushina qui bavardait toujours aussi gaiement avec son époux.

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Alors que ses yeux s'étaient soudainement faits fuyants, il poursuivit toujours d'une manière posée qu'il avait rarement l'habitude d'adopter :

-Chez les Uzumaki, il y a une tradition assez spéciale. Quand un homme de la famille veut se fiancer avec quelqu'un, il lui fabrique. . .

Ino sentit alors ses joues s'embraser au plus haut point alors qu'au fur et à mesure des explications de Naruto, elle commençait à comprendre ou ce dernier semblait vouloir en venir. Ce fut à ce moment précis que le Namikaze prit une bouffée d'air avant de fixer intensément la blonde, ses yeux brillants de fougue et de détermination.

-. . . Un collier en forme de tourbillon comme celui que je viens de t'offrir.

Il avait semblé que le cœur d'Ino était sur le point de s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre tellement il battait fort contre sa poitrine. La gorge sèche, l'esprit blanc, elle parvint tout de même à murmurer :

-Naruto-kun . . .

Toute pensée cohérente des deux enfants fut rendue impossible par une puissante lumière qui les aveugla sans crier gare. A partir de là, tout se passa trop vite pour pouvoir être clairement compris, voire même vue perceptiblement. Seulement un énorme bruit épouvantable qui couvrit les sons de la pluie diluvienne, et brusquement, l'apparition d'étranges odeurs. L'odeur du gaz, du métal et du sang. Partout et sans limites. Ce fut ce mélange empoisonné qui emplit les narines d'Ino alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement les yeux après un moment d'inconscience qui lui avait tout simplement semblé être une éternité.

Le regard d'abord flou, la petite fille tenta difficilement de reprendre son souffle alors que sa gorge emplie d'un arrière gout de fer la brûlait intérieurement. Chaque parcelle de son corps étant trop endolorie pour pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, Ino décida plutôt de rester tranquille et d'absolument garder son calme coûte que coûte. La respiration toujours irrégulière, elle observa de par la vitre à présent brisée un camion renversé sur le côté, tout près de ce qu'il semblait être un pont. Examinant encore son environnement, la Yamanaka constata avec horreur l'étendue des dégâts de ce qu'il semblait être un violent accident : la voiture avait été déchiquetée de toutes parts, fendue en deux au niveau de sa longueur. A cet instant, Ino fut prise d'un sentiment de panique effroyable. Ce camion venait tout juste de les percuter alors qu'ils se rendaient au restaurant Ichiraku tous ensembles. . .

-Kushina-san ! Minato-san ! Commença t-elle à gémir d'une voix terriblement faible, tout en essayant de se lever vers l'avant afin de s'assurer de l'état des deux adultes.

Seul un silence mortifiant luit répondit à la place des deux Namikaze dont les têtes ensanglantées reposaient sans vie contre ce qui restait du panneau de bord. A cette vue mortuaire, Ino grimaça d'une intense douleur qui la submergea de plein fouet au niveau de la poitrine. Mais la souffrance qu'elle venait de ressentir n'était rien lorsqu'elle réalisa que Naruto n'était plus à ses côtés. Comme soudainement volatilisé dans cette nuit sombre et funeste.

-Naruto-kun ? Naruto-kun !

Balayant une dernière fois les alentours par son regard qui s'embuait progressivement, Ino constata que la voiture s'était également encastrée contre la rambarde du pont, la détruisant presque totalement par la force du choc. Dans un silence glacial qui semblait s'éterniser, un bruit lointain et presque imperceptible se fit entendre au loin. Sûrement des secours, songea avec espoir la blonde, bien que cette idée ne la consolait qu'à moitié. Après tout, Kushina et Minato étaient probablement dans un état extrêmement critique. . . Et Naruto . . . Naruto était tout simplement introuvable . . .

-N-Naruto-kun, sanglota la Yamanaka dont la panique avait atteint un summum alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur le sort de son meilleur ami.

De silencieuses larmes coulèrent sur ces joues, se mêlant au sang de quelques blessures faciales plus ou moins profondes. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une voix faible résonna de l'extérieur de ce qu'il restait de l'automobile.

-Ino. . . Ino-chan. . .

-Naruto-kun . . . ?!

La petite fille en était absolument certaine. Elle ne venait pas de rêver, c'était bien la voix de Naruto qui lui était parvenue avec la grande difficulté à ses oreilles. Grace au ciel, il était vivant même si, d'après l'éraillement de son timbre de voix, il semblait quelque peu mal en point. Ne faisant pas attention à la vive douleur qui lancinait ses jambes écorchées de partout, la blonde se traina jusqu'à la fenêtre brisée d'où elle sortit de la carcasse de la voiture. Qu'importait les débris de verre qui s'implantaient dans sa vie, qu'importait la pluie violente qui ravivait ses blessures, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Naruto était plus important.

-Naruto-kun ! Hurla t-elle avec ses dernières forces en réserve tout en tournant frénétiquement sa tête autours d'elle pour espérer repérer ce dernier. Naruto-kun, ou est tu ?!

-I-Ici . . .

Les yeux de la Yamanaka s'écarquillèrent violemment à cette réponse. Sans s'attarder encore plus sur sa surprise, elle se dirigea vers la rambarde du pont. La d'où provenait très exactement la voix du blond. Se penchant tant bien que mal, ses cheveux dorés balayant son visage ruisselants de larmes au gré d'un vent fort, Ino l'aperçut enfin.

Sa main tannée et égratignée s'accrochant désespérément à une pierre du pont, Naruto était suspendu dans le vide au dessus d'une rivière particulièrement agitée qui semblait attendre sa chute afin de l'engloutir à jamais dans ses eaux sombres. Le cœur d'Ino se contracta brusquement à cette vue, bien plus encore lorsqu'elle le détailla plus précisément. En effet, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux tandis que presque aucune parcelle de sa peau n'eut été épargnée de blessures dont la gravité variait plus ou moins selon l'endroit concerné. Mais le plus impressionnant était bien les coupures nettes sur ses joues, formant des tracés net semblables à des moustaches, dont s'écoulait encore et toujours une quantité impressionnante de liquide carmin.

Lentement, Naruto leva sa tête vers le visage profondément choqué de sa meilleure amie. Malgré la situation actuelle et son état plus qu'alarmant, un faible sourire était affiché sur son visage.

-Ino-chan. . . Tu vas bien à ce que je vois, parvint-il à articuler difficilement. J'en suis content. . . Vraiment content . . .

La Yamanaka laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé. Quoi qu'il arrivait, le petit garçon était toujours d'une nature bienveillante et généreuse, se préoccupant toujours des autres avant lui-même. Cela énerva la blonde qui ne put s'empêcher de lui crier :

-Idiot ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Tu devrais d'abord t'occuper de toi, surtout en des circonstances pareilles ! Je te signale que tu risques de tomber, ce n'est pas rien quand même !! Finit-elle en se penchant encore plus sur la rambarde glacée, tendant du mieux qu'elle put sa main vers le blond dans l'espoir de le hisser à pied ferme.

C'était sans compter la trop grande distance qui les séparait et qui rendait cette tentative de sauvetage vaine et infructueuse à l'avance. Les yeux couleur ciel de Naruto se ternirent lorsqu'il le comprit, bien que son sourire ne changea pas d'un iota malgré la donne actuelle.

-C'est impossible, et tu le sais très bien. . . Inutile de gaspiller tes forces. . .

-Quoi . . . ? Murmura Ino d'une voix étranglée à ces mots qui lui furent intolérables. Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Naruto-kun . . . Non . . . Non !! S'époumona t-elle plus fort, refusant obstinément d'accepter la vérité qui venait de lui être lancée en pleine figure.

Le Namikaze lui adressa un autre sourire, celui-ci empreint d'une profonde mélancolie. Sentant la force de son bras diminuer graduellement au fur et à mesure des minutes qui défilaient, il prit la parole dans un souffle :

-Tu sais, Ino-chan. . . Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. . . Je le pensais vraiment . . .

-Naruto-kun, ce n'est pas le. . .

-S'il te plait Ino-chan.

La gravité soudaine de sa voix fit automatiquement taire la Yamanaka dont les larmes ne cessèrent d'abondamment affluer. La main toujours piteusement tendue vers son meilleur ami, Ino lui adressa un regard implorant tandis que ce dernier poursuivit de plus belle :

-C'est bizarre parce que avant, je te détestais, avoua t-il dans un petit rire gêné. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que toi et moi, au fond, on était pareils. . . Et que tu étais la personne à laquelle je me sentais le plus proche. . .

-Naruto-kun. . .

-Maman m'avait toujours dit que j'étais encore trop jeune pour comprendre les sujets d'adultes. . . Tu sais, comme les histoires de cœur. Elle dit que c'est quand on est plus grand qu'on finit par trouver la personne qui est vraiment faite nous, celle avec laquelle on va vieillir. . . Je crois que ça s'appelle « l'âme sœur » ou quelque chose de ce genre, finit-il dans un grand étirement de lèvres qui fit colorer les joues pâles de la blonde. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait ce collier, Ino-chan. . . Même si je suis encore jeune, je sais que tu es cette personne. . . Pour moi, tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. . .

A ces derniers mots, Ino ferma lentement les yeux, comme se répétant encore et encore cette douce et précieuse litanie dans son esprit. Si seulement il lui avait dit cela plus tôt. . . Si seulement les choses n'avaient pas tournés d'une manière aussi dramatique et immuable . . .

-C'est pour ça, reprit Naruto après une profonde inspiration, que plus tard. . . Même si nos chemins se séparent aujourd'hui, un jour, on finira par se retrouver. . . Et là, je ferai tout pour que tu deviennes ma femme ! C'est une promesse !

Les larmes redoublèrent chez la blonde à l'entente de cette promesse qui résonnait comme un adieu. Serrant fortement son collier, elle fixa une dernière fois le Namikaze.

- Alors même si ca parait égoïste, attends-moi jusque là, d'accord Ino-chan ?

Les yeux de la Yamanaka s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin les mots silencieux que le regard du blond venait tout juste de lui transmettre en une fraction de secondes. Mais il était trop tard. En l'espace d'un instant qui sembla durer une éternité, la blonde crut voir la scène se dérouler au ralenti. La main de Naruto lâchant sa prise, Naruto qui tombait lentement dans la rivière sombre et froide ; un dernier sourire contristé affiché sur ses lèvres qui bougèrent une dernière fois pour former une dernière et ultime parole. . .

-NARUTO-KUN !!!

Tout se passa trop rapidement à partir de l'instant ou ce cri déchirant fendit l'air, sous une pluie qui ne cessait de s'intensifier, tandis que les bruits d'une ambulance se firent de plus en plus proches. Une douleur insupportable foudroya Ino au niveau de son crâne, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et brouiller sa vue sans crier gare. La tête soudainement lourde et pâteuse, la petite fille eut juste la force de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit ou Naruto avait disparu sous les flots ; juste avant de sombrer dans une profonde et longue inconscience peuplée de rêves couleur vermeille.

**Fin du flashback**

**A suivre** . . .

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Juju-chan : Coucou ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Par contre, pour la publication de chapitre, sache que mes retards ne sont pas du à mon sadisme (bien que j'avoue que je suis une vilaine sadique V.V. . . ) mais à cause de tout le boulot de Terminale (je viens de finir le Bac blanc, donc . . . -_-). Sinon, voici la suite ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

: Oh ! O.O Mais c'est pas très gentil d'insulter l'auteur, elle pourrait retarder ses publications pour se venger XD . . . Nan, je plaisante ! ;) Voici enfin la suite ! Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt !

Merci pour vos reviews et encore merci aux personnes qui suivent ma fic ! Désolée encore pour le retard, mais j'étais en plein bac blanc . . . Snif ! Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt ! (petite pub : je viens de créer un compte Deviantart pour ceux qui y aimeraient jeter un petit coup d'œil. Il y a mes dessins originaux mais également des dessins SasuNaru ou en rapport avec mes fics : le lien est sur mon profil pour les intéressés ! XD )

Note importante : A partir de ce chapitre, la fic devient officiellement une death fic. Vous voici prévenus ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Le blanc.

Pour certaines raisons inexplicables, Sasuke Uchiwa détestait cette couleur depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Malheureusement, il semblait qu'aujourd'hui tous ses efforts pour éviter cette couleur étaient réduis à néants. Ou peut être était ce du à une quelconque punition divine, qui sait ?

En effet, actuellement, le blanc était omniprésent dans sa vie. Blanc comme les murs vides de cette clinique Tokyoïte ou il attendait dans la salle d'attente plongée dans un silence froid. Blanc comme son esprit, encore perturbé de tous les événements survenus depuis les dernières vingt quatre heures.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir, le regard sombre posé sur son visage reflété à travers son gobelet de café froid. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici déjà ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il ne savait plus. Après tout, son cerveau n'avait il pas définitivement cessé de fonctionner à l'entente des paroles de son manager Kakashi Hatake quelques heures auparavant ? Ces mots douloureux résonnaient encore et toujours dans sa tête ; n'arrivant même pas à être couverts par le son des gloussements indiscrets des quelques femmes assisses à ses cotés.

_« L'enquête de Rin n'aboutit malheureusement qu'a une seule conclusion, aussi pénible soit-elle. Ce qui est arrivé à Tenten-chan, Deidara-san. . . Et Naruto . . . Tout ca n'est du qu'a une personne. . . Et c'est ta petit amie, Ino Yamanaka. »_

Le jeune mannequin posa ses mains froides sur son visage ; une grimace déformant ses traits fins et délicats. Rien n'y faisait, la boule dans son estomac était trop douloureuse. Tout ca à cause de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Pourtant cela semblait si irréel, si inimaginable. A un tel point qu'il lui avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que cela était l'affreuse vérité.

Oui, rien n'était ce qu'il semblait être. Mensonges et illusions. C'était ces deux mots qui résumaient parfaitement dans quel genre de réalité il vivait jusqu'à présent. Le seul réconfort, aussi faible soit-il, était de savoir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à tomber dans le panneau. Après tout, qui aurait pu imaginer une seconde que la célèbre actrice Ino Yamanaka, adulée dans le monde entier, n'était en fait qu'une beauté glaciale capable de faire du mal aux personnes qu'il chérissait le plus ?

Sasuke serra douloureusement ses poings à travers sa chevelure d'ébène. Idiot. Il n'avait été qu'un idiot de ne rien avoir vu jusqu'ici. Si égoïste de ne pas avoir fait attention à ce qu'il l'entourait. Ces événements suspects autours de ses amants qui semblaient mystérieusement disparaitre de sa vie du jour au lendemain . . . l'étrange folie de Tenten. . . Le suicide inexplicable de Deidara. . . La disparition de Naruto. ... Mais surtout, les sombres sourires qu'affichait discrètement la Yamanaka à chaque fois que ceci arrivait.. . . Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas remarqué cela plus tôt ? Cela aurait évité tant de souffrances, tant de bouleversement dans les vies de personnes innocentes. Cela aurait permit à Tenten d'être toujours à ses cotés, les yeux brillants alors qu'elle lui aurait montré une fois de plus sa précieuse collection d'armes chinoises. . . A Deidara de babiller joyeusement alors qu'il lui parlerait avec passion de sa prochaine collection d'été. . . Et Naruto . . .

-Naruto, murmura l'Uchiwa d'une voix étranglée de peine, Naruto . . .

Naruto Uzumaki. Si jeune, si pétillant, si mignon. . . Il aimait tellement la vie et celle-ci lui rendait si bien. . . Si seulement Sasuke n'avait pas croisé sa route en ce funeste jour d'Octobre, son sort ne serait pas incertain et inconnu aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas autant souffert à cause de lui. Il sourirait toujours, de ce sourire unique qui avait captivé son regard et qui lui avait volé son cœur sans crier gare. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke, idole des japonaises et réputé pour être l'un des hommes les plus inaccessibles, était tombé follement amoureux. Mais à quoi bon connaitre ce sentiment dans une situation pareille ?

Si Naruto était mort, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais même s'il n'était pas directement responsable. Dans un sens, il se sentait plus coupable qu'Ino. Après tout, bien que cela ne puisse en rien excuser ses gestes, il comprenait les agissements de la blonde. Son désespoir était plus que justifié. N'était-ce pas son supposé petit ami qui la trompait sans cesse avec chaque fois des personnes différentes ?

Sasuke savait pertinemment que cela était une épreuve pour elle, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait même espéré qu'elle le surprenne en plein ébat pour qu'elle décide enfin de le quitter, lui qui ne la méritait absolument pas. Cela lui aurait au moins évité d'apprendre une vérité plus destructrice et cruelle que toutes les autres auxquelles elle croyait aveuglement.

En effet, leur couple n'était que mensonges depuis le premier jour ou ils s'étaient rencontrés. D'ailleurs, leur rencontre n'était absolument pas du au hasard, à la chance, ou à une autre force mystérieuse. Non. Depuis le début, tout avait été minutieusement calculé pour que leurs regards se croisent lors de cette soirée mondaine un an plus tôt. C'était son manager et vieil ami Kakashi qui s'était occupé de tout. Voyant que la carrière de son protégé avait du mal à décoller, il lui conseilla de fréquenter une célébrité connue afin de booster sa propre cote de popularité. Ino avait été donc choisie pour remplir ses objectifs professionnels, rien de plus.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques mois ensembles, le jeune homme comprit que tout cela avait été trop loin. Ino était tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui. Pas le genre d'amour bidon que lui portait ses fans hystériques, loin de la. Non, c'était un amour pur, inconditionnel, mais surtout terriblement réel alors que tout ce qu'il lui faisait croire était basé sur le mensonge. A partir de la, Sasuke avait comprit que cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Car voir la blonde l'adorer sans limites, prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, l'effraya au plus haut point. Il avait si peur de la détruire par ses fausses paroles, elle qu'il avait à défaut appris à aimer comme une précieuse amie. Bien sur, il avait tout essayé pour tenter de répondre sincèrement à ses sentiments. Rien n'y faisait. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'elle lui murmurait des tendres « je t'aime » et qu'il y répondait affirmativement, la culpabilité était insupportable à supporter davantage.

Un jour, il en arriva à la conclusion que toute cette mascarade devait cesser avant d'empirer. Il ne pouvait plus jouer de la sorte, les enjeux et les risques se multipliant graduellement au fil du temps. Il avait maintes fois essayé de la quitter le plus gentiment possible, rien n'y faisait puisque le courage de briser son cœur encore plus lui manquait cruellement. Alors il se résolut à vivre dans cette situation confortable tout en voyant d'autres personnes parallèlement. Secrètement, il avait même espéré pouvoir trouver quelqu'un à aimer sincèrement. Ces occasions avaient été réduites à néant les unes après les autres. Tout cela à cause d'Ino ; folle d'amour, qui ne semblait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir.

Sasuke l'avait profondément blessé. Pour cela, il s'en voulait terriblement, encore plus de ce qui venait de lui arriver par sa faute. La jeune actrice ne méritait pas ca. Pas de se trouver au bloc opératoire en situation critique après une chute du haut des escaliers de sa luxueuse demeure. Certes, quelques heures auparavant, l'Uchiwa avait été dans une rage telle qu'il aurait souhaité que ce genre de situation lui arrive. Mais la tension retombée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à affronter les événements, la douleur, et surtout les regrets. . .

-Uchiwa-san. . . ?

Cette voix calme mais toutefois puissante l'arracha brusquement de ses pensées mélancoliques. Levant péniblement son visage aux traits étirés par la fatigue, il se trouva face au chirurgien en charge d'Ino.

-Docteur, commença le brun en se levant vers lui, comment va Ino ?

Celui-ci se permit d'essuyer son front recouvert d'une fine trainée de sueur avant de lui répondre dans un sourire apaisant :

-Dieu merci, elle va bien. Heureusement qu'on a pu la prendre en charge rapidement, sinon son coup à la tête aurait pu se révéler fatal. . .

Sasuke se permit un léger sourire à l'entente de cette heureuse nouvelle. Pourtant celui-ci disparut aussitôt à la vue du visage de son interlocuteur qui s'assombrit soudainement.

-. . . Malheureusement, poursuivit-il avec gravité, on n'a rien pu faire pour le bébé. . .

Le cœur du brun rata douloureusement un battement. Un bébé . . . ?

-Elle . . . Elle était enceinte . . . ?

Le médecin hocha lentement la tête avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa dans un geste vain de réconfort.

-Oui, de trois mois environs. Il est mort sur le coup. Je suis vraiment désolé. Si vous voulez la voir, elle est au fond du couloir, porte de droite.

Les yeux vides, Sasuke acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans pour être autant sur d'avoir entendu ou comprit les dernières paroles prononcées par le chirurgien avant qu'il ne prenne congé. Tout était désespérément flou dans son esprit. Il aurait pu s'attendre a n'importe quoi, sa vie ne correspondant pas exactement aux normes d'une vie paisible et monotone. . . Mais un enfant. . . Depuis tout ce temps, il était père sans même le savoir ?

Le jeune brun ferma douloureusement les yeux ; un sourire horriblement triste affiché sur ses lèvres pâles. Cette douleur portée en plein cœur, cette perte d'un être qui aurait pu être une promesse d'une vie plus heureuse, il le méritait. Amplement. C'était en quelque sorte sa punition, une punition contre laquelle il ne pouvait plus rien faire désormais. Ce qui était fait était fait.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il refusa de se laisser submerger par ce genre de sentiment une seule seconde de plus et que, le visage reflétant une impénétrabilité et d'une détermination farouche, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de la Yamanaka.

* * *

La préoccupation actuelle de Naruto Uzumaki n'était pas son corps abusé, entièrement recouvert de blessures, ni même le fait qu'il avait échappé de peu à la noyade. Ce n'était même pas le fait d'avoir l'impression de flotter dans les vêtements du père de sa meilleure amie Sakura Haruno. Ni même le fait que cette dernière venait tout juste de lui voler un baiser qui sous entendait beaucoup de choses extrêmement compliquées.

Non. Sa préoccupation actuelle n'était autre un rêve des plus étranges qu'il avait fait alors qu'il était profondément inconscient. Un rêve qui semblait si réel que cela en était effrayant. Normal dans un sens puisque c'était entièrement vrai, du début à la fin. Lors de ce songe, avait défilé devant ses yeux toute son enfance jusqu'à cet accident de voiture qui lui avait fait tout perdre en l'espace d'une nuit . . .

La tête posée contre la porte de la demeure des Haruno, Naruto se laissa aller à une réflexion silencieuse. A travers ses yeux bleus à présents fades, toutes les images défilaient comme dans un film. Ces mêmes souvenirs autrefois perdu qu'il avait tant désiré retrouver, au point même d'accepter les pires traitements lors de son séjour à son ancien orphelinat. Il s'était rappelé de tout. Absolument tout dans les moindres détails. Autant cela avait été une douce délivrance de revoir les visages si lointains de ses parents, autant cela avait été une souffrance infinie de découvrir l'identité de la petite fille blonde qui n'avait de cesse de hanter ses nuits jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sa première amie, son ami d'enfance, son premier amour. Son univers en somme. Qui aurait pu croire que cela puisse être cette actrice mondialement connue, celle là même qu'il avait observée à travers les écrans depuis si longtemps, vue distraitement dans moult magazines people ?

Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto baissa péniblement la tête, permettant aux mèches rebelles de sa frange de cacher ses expressions faciales au reste du monde.

Il se rappelait d'avoir aimé prononcé le nom d'Ino, toujours avec une tendresse inconditionnelle qui n'avait de cesse de le rendre heureux. A présent, prononcer son nom revenait à lui laisser un froid glacial au niveau de sa poitrine. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à cette petite fille si douce et généreuse, bien que fière et orgueilleuse, pour qu'elle arrive à lui faire délibérément du mal ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Naruto serra douloureusement les poings, ses ongles pénétrant lentement la chair de ses paumes.

Il y avait forcément une explication à tout cela. Après tout, d'après ce que la Yamanaka lui avait précédemment confié dans sa limousine, cette dernière ne l'avait jamais oublié. Mais il semblait que comme lui, elle avait souffert d'amnésie puisqu'elle n'avait pas été capable de le reconnaitre à la première vue. Ou peut être était ce du au changement de son nom de famille ?

Naruto laissa ses doigts tannés se poser rêveusement sur la poignée de la porte alors que ses yeux se mirent brusquement à briller d'une lueur inconnue.

Ino avait toujours son collier en forme de tourbillon, et ce, après tant d'années. Cela voulait peut être dire que, malgré tous les derniers événements, leur lien n'avait jamais été brisé. Il restait donc un espoir d'arranger les choses et de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à la blonde. Car le jeune homme avait remarqué la profonde tristesse qui se lisait au fond de ses prunelles. Etait-ce du à l'évocation de son propre passé ? Ou à des événements qui auraient pu expliquer les changements survenus à la Yamanaka ? A moins que cela n'était dû à une personne . . . ?

Une lueur de colère sourde défila en un instant dans le regard azuré de Naruto alors que sa prise sur la poignée se raffermit violemment.

S'il venait à apprendre qu'une personne était responsable des souffrances de la blonde, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Après tout, malgré le fait qu'il soit son cadet, l'Uzumaki lui avait toujours promis de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Il l'avait compris au moment même ou il avait ouvert les yeux. Malgré le temps, la situation actuelle, la distance qui semblait les séparer, ses sentiments à son égard étaient restés définitivement intacts. C'est pour cela que son but principal était désormais de la retrouver, s'expliquer, arranger les choses pour pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu sans elle. Il avait déjà perdu la blonde une fois, il ne voulait plus que cela arrive. Plus jamais.

Ce fut avec ces résolutions et une puissante détermination que Naruto ouvrit la porte qui le séparait de l'extérieur. Mais surtout d'Ino, et de son passé à présent retrouvé . . .

-Uzumaki Naruto-kuuuuuuun !!!

Le nuage de nostalgie dans lequel semblait flotter librement le jeune homme se dissipa automatiquement à l'entente de cette voix des plus aigue et stridente. Face à lui, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur une voiture aux couleurs flamboyantes garée dans la calme avenue. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut autre qu'un certain Kakashi, le même qui s'amusait à draguer sans honte son précieux tuteur, qui en sortit nonchalamment. Il ne tarda pas à être suivi par une femme d'a peu près le même âge et qui respirait littéralement l'excentricité. Le blond ne sut pas immédiatement pourquoi, mais son visage tatoué de motifs tribaux lui sembla étrangement familier . . .

-Yo Naruto ! Salua le gris d'un vague geste de la main, son livre fétiche « Icha Icha Paradise » accroché à l'autre.

L'Uzumaki écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de se diriger précipitamment vers lui.

-Pervers-san, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Le gris lâcha un bref soupir à ce surnom dont il ne pouvait toutefois nier la véracité criante, avant de répondre :

-Ta petite amie a appelé la police lorsqu'elle t'a retrouvé au fond de cette rivière. Je m'en doute pas qu'elle doit sans doute être mignonne, mais je pensais que tu avais une autre personne en tête question cœur, finit-il dans un sous entendu qui voulait tout dire.

Les joues de Naruto s'embrasèrent à cette remarque implicite sous le regard amusé des deux adultes.

-Sakura-chan n'est pas ma petit amie, déclara t-il rapidement avant de tourner le visage vers la femme aux cheveux couleur violine. Vous, vous n'êtes pas une Inuzuka par hasard ?

A cette question, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'agrandir les yeux avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire qui exprimait clairement son agréable surprise.

-En effet, je suis le lieutenant Rin Inuzuka. Je suppose que tu m'as reconnue d'après mes tatouages, non ? Donc tu connais un autre membre de la famille, je me trompe ?

-Ouep, répondit-il dans un grand sourire. Kiba Inuzuka, vous le connaissez ?

-Et pour sûr ! C'est mon imbécile de neveu ! Il faudra que tu me rappelle de te donner des infos gênantes sur lui, si jamais tu veux le faire chanter par exemple ! Lâcha t-elle dans un rire sonore rapidement suivi par celui de son interlocuteur.

Un raclement de gorge prononcé interrompit leur joyeux échange. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Kakashi ; ce dernier venant de ranger son portable d'où il venait d'envoyer un message avertissant Sasuke que le blond était sain et sauf.

-Je suis désolé de jouer les rabat-joie, dit-il en les regardant gravement, mais il faudrait peut être y aller avec Naruto, non ?

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil d'un air interrogateur avant de prendre la parole :

-Ou est ce que vous comptez m'emmener vous deux ? Demanda t-il avec suspicion alors que les deux adultes prenaient déjà place dans la voiture.

-Chez Sasuke Uchiwa bien sûr ! Il parait qu'il a été fou d'inquiétude de ta disparition ! Il doit surement mourir d'envie de te revoir ! Confia Rin dans un clin d'œil coquin qui fit immédiatement rougir l'Uzumaki.

Kakashi approuva d'un bref signe de tête, ses yeux pétillants de malice alors qu'il ajouta de plus belle :

-Mais aussi ton cher tuteur que j'ai empressé de prévenir que tu allais bien ! Alors, tu montes ?

-Non.

L'Hatake et l'Inuzuka écarquillèrent simultanément leurs yeux à la réponse négative du blond. En effet, ils se seraient attendus à tout, sauf à cela. Naruto, qui aperçut leurs mines des plus déconfites, leur expliqua d'une voix étrangement sérieuse :

-Je ne peux pas. Même si ma requête va vous paraitre particulièrement étrange, il faut absolument que je voie Ino Yamanaka.

Un long silence gênant s'installa avant que quelqu'un ne daigne enfin le briser.

-Quoi ? Articula difficilement le gris qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Mais Naruto, cette femme t'a . . .

-Pour l'instant, cela n'a aucune importance, l'interrompit le blond dans une froideur déstabilisante. Je vous expliquerai plus tard, mais là, je dois vraiment y aller. Est-ce que je peux solliciter votre aide ?

Kakashi et Rin s'échangèrent un long regard que l'Uzumaki ne parvint pas à décrypter. Après un long soupir du gris, ce dernier déclara sombrement :

-Elle est actuellement à l'hôpital après une chute dans les escaliers. Je suppose que malgré ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, n'est ce pas ?

Après avoir sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement à cette nouvelle inopinée, Naruto ferma lentement ses paupières alors que son visage prenait une expression indéchiffrable. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, les deux adultes ne ratèrent pas la flamme de fougue et de détermination qui brulait au fond des prunelles bleutées. Dans un de ses sourires habituels, Naruto fixa le gris avant de lui répondre :

-Aucune chance, Pervers-san.

L'Hatake et lui échangèrent un sourire complice tandis que Rin, au volant, fronça les sourcils d'un air impatient.

-Bon, on y va ou pas ? J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Le meilleur ami de la jeune femme savait pertinemment que provoquer une polémique avec cette dernière ne menait à rien de bon, plutôt à de lourds dégâts. Naruto sembla le comprendre aussi puisqu'il se dépêcha de prendre place à l'arrière de la voiture qui démarra en trombe, observée avec bienveillance par une paire d'yeux émeraude derrière une fenêtre de la demeure des Haruno.

* * *

Sasuke lâcha un long soupir de soulagement alors qu'il venait à peine de consulter ses derniers messages sur son portable ; précisément l'un provenant de son manager qui le rassurait sur l'état de santé de l'Uzumaki. Pourtant, ce sentiment de plénitude ne dura pas longtemps. Juste le temps de poser son regard d'encre sur le lit ou reposait la Yamanaka, que la réalité revenait à grands galops. Avec tout ce que cela impliquait, bien évidemment. Réprimant un douloureux pincement au niveau de sa poitrine, Sasuke se leva de son siège situé au fond de la chambre blanchâtre avant de se diriger vers Ino.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était sortie du bloc opératoire, des bandages entourant son front étant une des dernières preuves de l'opération chirurgicale lui ayant sauvé la vie. Ses cheveux dorés éparpillés sur l'oreiller tel un halo angélique, la jeune femme semblait dormir profondément. L'Uchiwa ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi en paix, un léger sourire illuminant les traits de son visage. La même expression que lorsqu'elle s'était blessée en bas des escaliers meurtriers. De quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver ? Voila ce que se demanda distraitement le brun tout en se refusant mentalement de regarder une seconde de plus son ventre désormais aplati qui voulait tout dire. Lentement, il serra la main légèrement froide de la Yamanaka dans la sienne alors que ses pensées se permirent de s'égarer vers un autre blond de ses connaissances.

Cette rêverie ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, sans crier gare, la main d'Ino se mit à s'animer dans celle de l'Uchiwa. Ce fut un faible mouvement, presque imperceptible, mais pas assez pour passer inaperçu aux yeux du jeune mannequin. Avec une douceur infinie, il s'approcha du visage à présent torturé de sa petite amie.

-Ino . . . ? Murmura t-il dans une faible caresse.

Lentement, les paupières de cette dernière s'ouvrirent avec difficulté au monde extérieur. A une forte lumière qui succédait à un rêve peuplé de sang. Ou plutôt un cauchemar horriblement réel, le même genre de songe qu'elle s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais revivre. Et pour cause. Cela avait été peut être un bonheur sans nom de se replonger dans une des périodes les plus heureuses de sa vie ; revoyant les visages si chéris des deux adultes qu'elle avait apprit à considérer comme sa deuxième famille. Pourtant, cela avait tourné au drame lorsqu'elle avait revu le visage de son ami d'enfance dont elle avait oublié le nom à cause du terrible accident qui avait jadis séparé leurs chemins.

Des cheveux si blonds et agréables à regarder inlassablement. Ces yeux aussi précieux que du saphir. Ces six marques sur les joues, seul stigmate de cette horrible nuit qui avait bouleversé sa vie du tout au tout. . .

Naruto Namikaze. Ou plutôt, pour des raisons qui lui échappaient encore, Naruto Uzumaki. Son meilleur ami, son premier amour, celui qui avait été un jour son véritable centre de l'univers . . .

Mort. Il était actuellement mort, son corps reposant quelque part après l'intervention de Kimimaro. Mort à jamais, sans aucune alternative. Et c'était de sa faute. Entièrement sa faute.

Les yeux mi-clos toujours fixés sur ce plafond inconnu, Ino ne put réprimer une douloureuse grimace.

Depuis leur brutale séparation, la jeune actrice avait dû vivre nuit et jour avec la mort du blond ; se laissant même dépérir alors que sa souffrance atteignait des sommets inimaginables et jamais atteints jusqu'à là. Aveuglée par la douleur, il lui était même parfois arrivé de croire à une possible survie de son meilleur ami. Après tout, n'avait-on jamais encore retrouvé le corps de ce dernier pour conclure formellement à sa supposée mort ? Cet élan d'espoir n'avait malheureusement survécu qu'une courte période, sa mère ayant veillé à lui faire ouvrir les yeux coûte que coûte pour enfin passer à autre chose. Pour son bien. Mais également le bien de toute la famille qui s'était retrouvée de nouveau fragilisée par cette nouvelle épreuve.

A regrets, Ino s'était efforcée de respecter le vœu de sa mère et d'aller de l'avant. Néanmoins, elle se promit de ne jamais oublier Naruto, gardant précieusement son collier en forme de tourbillon, et offrant une stèle à sa mémoire au lieu de l'accident. D'ailleurs, chaque automne, la Yamanaka allait fleurir cet endroit en priant sans relâche pour le blond et ses parents qui lui manquaient chaque nouveau jour que Dieu faisait.

Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus insensés, elle n'aurait pensé que l'Uzumaki soit toujours en vie, quelque part dans l'immense capitale japonaise. Encore moins en tant qu'un des autres amants de passage de son petit ami dont elle avait juré de se venger pour préserver son bonheur illusoire jusqu'au bout. Etait ce pour cela qu'elle avait inconsciemment ressenti cette sensation familière aux cotés du blond ? Qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à lui ouvrir son âme lors de leur rapide et dernière rencontre . . . ?

De longues trainées de larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la Yamanaka alors qu'elle sentait sa poitrine la brûler comme jamais.

Tout était trop tard désormais. Kimimaro avait été formel, sans aucun doute possible. Il l'avait tué, lui le jeune garçon au visage si innocent, celui même qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être si important à ses yeux. Par sa folie, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le voir. Ca faisait mal. Si mal. Presque autant que lorsqu'elle sentit enfin ce vide froid au niveau de son estomac. Autant que lorsque deux prunelles obsidiennes croisèrent son regard bleuté embué de milliers de larmes ; la faisant automatiquement frémir de tout son être.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, articula t-elle difficilement alors que son cœur se contractait péniblement à la remémoration de leur dernière entrevue. Je . . . C'est bien toi ?

Une faible lueur de joie était passé dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa à la vue d'une Ino enfin consciente, mais son visage redevint rapidement fermé et indéchiffrable comme à sa mauvaise habitude. Hochant la tête, il affronta son regard sans ciller. Après un long moment ou leurs yeux semblaient se parler silencieusement dans cette chambre si froide, Ino détourna lentement la tête. De nouvelles larmes redoublèrent au creux de ses beaux yeux alors que ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger.

-Je suis désolé.

La voix rauque et sincère de l'Uchiwa avait coupé court à la tentative de prise de parole de la jeune femme ; brisant brusquement le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Le visage reflétant clairement son incrédulité, la Yamanaka se tourna vers lui avant de lui demander :

-Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, c'est moi qui ait fait toutes ces horreurs aux personnes que tu aimais, finit-elle dans un faible sanglot étouffé au creux de son oreiller.

Sasuke tiqua à ces paroles, mais fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre à un moment pareil. Surtout en prenant compte que la blonde avait déjà suffisamment payé pour ces erreurs, et que surtout, elle n'était pas la seule responsable dans cette triste affaire. En effet, le brun savait pertinemment que tout ce qui était arrivé jusque là était le fruit indirect de ses propres actions égoïstes. Dans un sens, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Après un soupir silencieux, l'Uchiwa fixa l'alitée avec plus de douceur :

-Je suis désolé, reprit-il d'une voix toujours aussi débordante d'une franchise qui n'avait jamais été le point fort de sa relation jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour beaucoup de choses que nous savons déjà tous deux. Je . . . J'aurai vraiment voulu que les choses ne se déroulent pas de cette manière, vraiment, dit-il dans un rapide regard explicite sur le ventre de la blonde. Mais il faut croire qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut . . .

Fermant les yeux, Ino acquiesça d'un signe de tête en pensant qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant concernée par cette dernière phrase qu'aujourd'hui. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait toujours si ardemment rêvé de vivre dans un conte de fée, entourée de tout ce qu'elle avait le plus désiré de posséder. . .

-Mais. . . Je suppose que tu comprends qu'entre nous, ça ne peut plus continuer comme si de rien n'était, n'est ce pas ? Depuis le début, notre relation n'avait lieu d'être. C'était une erreur dont je suis responsable, et j'en suis vraiment désolé. . .

Une maison ou il ferait bon de rentrer. . . Des parents unis qui l'accueillerait les bras ouverts. . . Un ami si cher qui lui sourirait gentiment. . . L'élu de son cœur et son enfant qui la regarderaient avec un amour sincère et pur . . .

-Alors, je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'a en finir là, Ino. C'est le mieux à faire, crois moi . . . Bon . . . Prends bien soin de toi, d'accord ?

Tout cela, elle l'avait tant espéré, si inconditionnellement . . . Pourtant. . .

-Adieu.

Pourtant, lorsque l'Uchiwa quitta la chambre d'hôpital sans aucun regard en arrière pour la jeune femme prostrée dans son lit, cette dernière réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus aucune larme pour pleurer son paradis désormais perdu.

Son meilleur ami, son bébé, son amant. . .

En l'espace d'une journée, Ino Yamanaka avait tout perdu. Et cette fois-ci, pour toujours.

* * *

**A suivre . . . **


	20. Chapter 20

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Lors d'une entrevue avec Kishimoto-sama, ce dernier a refusé de me céder ses persos, estimant que d'après mon caractère tordu ses persos chéris ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre mes mains. Néanmoins après moult supplications, il a gentiment accepté de me les prêter le temps de ma fic sans aucune garantie que je les rende en bon état bien évidemment.

Couples : Sasunaru powaaaa ! (et d'autres, mais vous verrez par la suite)

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Yukiko : Coucou ! Ma première idée ? Naaaan, trop hard quand même ! Naru-chan a assez bavé comme ca, tu crois pas ? ^^ Et puis c'est pas encore fini pour lui malheureusement, ce que tu pourras constater par la suite . . . Merci pour ta review ! :D

: Coucou ! Après mon loooong retard (gomen, gomen. . . ), j'ai le plaisir de t'offrir la suite ! Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, donc pas de soucis a se faire de ce niveau la ! Merci pour ta review !

Matsuo-Shiyu-Chan : Coucou ! Bien sur, Ino n'est pas un ange, mais bon, elle paie aussi les pots cassés. J'y peux rien si c'est de mes personnages préférés dans cette fic, bouh ! V.V Même SasUKE va finir par payer ses actes, tu verras ca dans le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs ! Merci pour ta review !

Dealo! : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier la suite, mais j'ai eu une période de break ou je me suis concentrée sur mes études et ma vie personnelle. Maintenant, j'ai retrouvé le gout de l'écriture, ce qui fait que les prochains chapitres vont venir très rapidement ! Et désolée ma chère amie, mais il y aura des morts dans cette fic ! Un ou une personne vont y passer, mais mystère sur leur identitée hi hi ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Juju-chan : Coucou ! J'avoue que j'ai un peu trop pris mon temps pour écrire la suite, mais tout s'est enchainé si vite avec le bac, l'entrée a l'université, les partiels, la vie quoi. . . Mais bon, tout cela va changer car les prochains chapitres sont déjà en cours d'écriture, donc plus jamais de pause de deux ans, juré ! Mes fics seront finies jusqu'au bout ! Pour Ino, j'ai de la peine pour elle, mais bon, tout finira par s'arranger . . . Mais pas tout de suite, ca c'est clair ! ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Neliana : Coucou ! Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'avoue que je mérite certains coups pour mon énorme retard, mais bon, les écrivains sont parfois étranges dans leur genre . . . ^^' Pour la death fic, je ne dirais evidemment pas qui cela concerne, ca serait trop facile hi hi :D Pour Ino, tu verras cela dans ce chapitre ) Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite, elle est en cours d'écriture et sera bientôt publiée ! Merci pour ta review !

.com : Coucou ! Oui, il y a une suite, et la voila ! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

Me voila de retour cher lecteurs ! Je m'excuse encore une fois de ma longue absence (boulot, partiels, vie sociale, perte d'envie d'écrire. . . ), mais je vous promet que cela n'arrivera plus ! Mes fictions seront finies jusqu'au bout, c'est mon nindo ! D'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre ce long chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous satisfera ! En tout cas, pas de soucis pour la suite, elle est en cours d'écriture et ne tardera pas a venir pointer le bout de son nez dans les jours a venir ! Merci a tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alert, qui m'écrivent des reviews et ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mes écrits ! Ca me fait très plaisir et ca m'encourage a écrire encore plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et a la prochaine ! Bisous ! ^0^

P.S : Encore une fois, je rappelle que c'est une death fic )

**Chapitre 20**

Le sang.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Kimimaro Kaguya détestait plus que tout au monde, c'était bien le sang. Pourtant ce liquide rouge avait hanté presque chaque instant de sa vie. Le traquant, le guettant, l'inondant de toute part. Petit, il l'avait vu sur les murs de sa maison alors que sa famille, issue d'un puissant clan de mafia, s'étaient entretués comme des bêtes, le laissant orphelin avant même qu'il n'ait l'âge de le comprendre. Adolescent, l'hémoglobine était devenue une invitée quotidienne de ses journées, tachant ses mains lors de ses violentes quintes de toux dont personne ne semblait comprendre l'origine. Adulte, il avait sali mainte de ses chemises en travaillant comme chauffeur très particulier pour l'actrice Ino Yamanaka.

Tenten, Deidara. . . Kimimaro ne se souvenait plus des noms des personnes qu'il avait du contraindre contre leur volonté a se soumettre aux désirs de son employeuse. Certes, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours parfois, mais jamais il n'oublierait pourquoi il avait décidé de faire ca. Pourquoi il avait décidé de mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pour se consacrer a cet ultime but, le but de toute une existence. Pourquoi il avait choisi un jour un chemin sombre, incertain, et qui pouvait l'entrainer vers sa fin. Sa perte la plus totale.

Tout cela pour cette femme, la seule qui ait pu toucher ce qui lui servait de semblant de cœur. Ino Yamanaka. Ino. Ino. _Ino . . . _

La Yamanaka n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Bien sur, c'était une actrice de renommée mondiale, autant acclamée pour ses films a succès que pour sa plastique plus qu'avantageuse. Mais pour Kimimaro, elle était bien plus. Beaucoup plus. Etant son chauffeur attitré depuis des années, il se sentait en droit de dire qu'il était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. Pas l'image qu'on donnait d'elle dans les vulgaires magazines mondains, non. La vraie Ino.

Kimimaro aimait ses doux souries, ceux qui apparaissaient l'espace d'une seconde avant de laisser place a ce faux visage froid. Il aimait sa voix claire, parfois cajolante lorsqu'elle lui demandait de faire un détour vers son magasin favori afin d'oublier ses nombreux problèmes personnels. Il aimait ses grands yeux bleus, si tendres, si innocents lorsqu'elle le regardait sans apercevoir la noirceur de son âme. Il aimait la pureté de ses larmes, si fréquentes sur sa face éclatante de tristesse, alors qu'elle apprenait par la presse ou par ses contacts une énième infidélité de son amant.

Tout. Kimimaro aimait tout en cet être, être qu'il s'était juré d'accompagner, d'aider et de servir jusqu'à sa mort. Tel un ange gardien. Bien qu'il savait pertinemment que le terme plus approprié, conformément a ses cotés obscurs, était démon gardien.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Ino, Kimimaro était encore jeune. Trop jeune pour etre déjà orphelin. Trop jeune pour être gravement malade, condamné dès sa naissance a cause d'une maladie incurable. Trop jeune pour tenir a lui seul cette modeste boutique de fleurs, seul chose sur cette terre qui l'intéressait un tant soi peu. C'était par une morne journée d'hiver, banale sous tous aspects, que l'homme aux cheveux blancs l'avait vue. Frêle, le visage a moitié recouvert de couches de laine chaude, la petite Ino s'était timidement approchée de lui pour commander un bouquet de roses blanches. En bon professionnel des fleurs, Kimimaro avait immédiatement compris que cette commande était en fait destinée a un être cher décédé. Il l'avait aussi compris rien qu'en regardant son joli minois, resplendissant de beauté mais également d'une douleur infinie. Tout s'était passé si vite : la petite blonde avait pris ses fleurs, remercié poliment son ainé, puis disparu de l'autre coté de la rue en direction d'un certain pont du nom d''« Owari ». Subjugué par cette apparition qui lui semblait presque surnaturelle, Kimimaro l'avait suivi du regard jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit plus visible dans son champ de vision. Comme hypnotisé par cet ange blond à l'aura si mélancolique.

Le jeune homme ne pensait pas la revoir. Après tout, elle n'avait été qu'un doux rêve qui avait illuminé sa sombre vie l'espace de quelques malheureuses minutes. Un papillon éphémère. Pourtant, contre toute attente, le lendemain à la même heure, l'ange blond « tait revenue. Même démarche hésitante et fragile. Même air profondément triste. Même bouquet de délicates roses blanches. Même destination au final. Et cela se reproduit de la même manière les jours qui suivirent, tel un manège qui continue de tourner encore et encore pour la plus grande joie des enfants.

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs visites que Kimimaro eut enfin le courage de lui adresser plus que deux mots d'usage habituel. Ino lui faisait penser à une gazania, cette fleur si rare, unique dans son genre. Comme elle, la blonde était a la fois éclatante de beauté, mais aussi d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la rendait a ses yeux terriblement irrésistible. Mais surtout, tel cette fleur aux magnifiques pétales orange qui ne s'ouvraient timidement qu'au contact du soleil, la jeune Yamanaka était secrète. Mystérieuse et renfermée, on ne pouvait deviner ce que se cachait derrière sa belle façade si ordonnée. Pourtant Kimimaro aurait pu donner tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour atteindre son cœur, si inaccessible, tel un précieux diamant caché dans un coffre dont nulle âme ne connaitrait le code pour l'ouvrir.

Cependant, aux fils des jours qui continuèrent a défiler de la même manière dans cette boutique florale si tranquille, Kimimaro commença a se forger l'idée secrète que peut être un jour, il finirait par deviner cette fameuse combinaison. Ce Saint Graal inestimable. Après tout, Ino, a l'aube de son adolescence, n'avait-elle pas fini par le considérer comme un ami, un confident sérieux et discret ? N'avait-il pas proposé qu'il travaille pour elle en tant que chauffeur personnel au moment ou ses fiances l'obligeaient à fermer sa boutique de fleurs, la mort dans l'âme ?

La Yamanaka était son trésor. Son précieux, si précieux trésor qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Bien sur, le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait que contempler son trésor de loin la suivant silencieusement dans tous ses déplacements sans jamais pouvoir réellement l'atteindre. Etre a ses cotés sans jamais qu'elle ne puisse lui appartenir un jour. Non, jamais. Cette idée même de possessivité le répugnait du plus profond de son être. Comment un homme aussi banal, chétif, aux mains souillées de sang, pourrait un jour se faire aimer par une créature aussi pure qu'Ino ?

Non, non, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Alors il tairait ses sentiments, encore une fois, mais il continuerait à la protéger. A la soutenir autant dans sa vie professionnelle, la jeune femme ayant du jour au lendemain embrassé la carrière d'actrice internationale, que personnelle. Il serait son soldat de l'ombre. Ainsi, il se chargerait d'éloigner par tous les moyens possibles les personnes susceptibles de la rendre malheureuse une nouvelle fois. Alors, bien qu'il haïssait son amant, cet arrogant et détestable Sasuke Uchiwa, Kimimaro ferait tout pour assurer la pérennité de leur couple. Et même si pour cela il fallait sacrifier le bonheur d'autres personnes. Voire même leurs vies.

Oui. Définitivement, Kimimaro ferait tout pour Ino Yamanaka. Absolument tout. Voila ce qu'il s'était toujours répété en son for intérieur, de leur rencontre jusqu'à aujourdhui. Voila ce qu'il s'était répété alors qu'il avait enlevé un certain Naruto Uzumaki, énième élément perturbateur dans le bonheur si fragile de la blonde. Voila ce qu'il s'était répété comme un automate vide et froid alors qu'il le torturait, lui faisant payer sa témérité, et avant de le jeter dans la petite rivière du pont Owari.

Le pont Owari. La fin en japonais. C'était si ironique, avait-il alors pensé en regagnant sa voiture sans jeter un regard a ce corps inanimé qui disparaissait lentement dans l'eau glacée. Mais qu'importe. Tant qu'Ino était heureuse, malgré les dégâts collatéraux, rien d'autre importait pour lui.

La tête posée sur le volant, Kimimaro y repensait encore et encore. Tout se passait comme prévu. Il avait rempli sa mission, effacé les traces et veillé a ce qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin a son dernier acte criminel. Le fait que ces dites missions sombraient de plus en plus dans l'escalade de violence ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ca. En effet, il se disait qu'il fallait mieux pour lui de profiter de la vue du soleil levant a travers la vitre de sa voiture garée non loin du pont ou s'était fini son forfait. Mais rien n'y faisait. Etrangement, un poids incommensurable comprimait sa poitrine depuis la fin de sa tâche. Kimimaro savait que ce n'était pas du remord, sachant déjà depuis son enfance que son cœur était mort a jamais face aux atrocités qu'il avait vu dans son propre foyer.

Non, c'était autre chose. Une sensation bizarre d'inquiétude, comme si un malheur se profilait a l'horizon. Si près de lui, trop proche. Il le sentait si intensément. . .

-Merde. . . Merde ! Jura t-il alors que son poing frappa une nouvelle fois le luxueux tableau de bord de son automobile.

Si ca ne tenait qu'a lui, il serait resté toute la matinée ainsi, prostré, en proie a ce sentiment inconnu qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter pour le soulager de cette souffrance sans nom. Pourtant, le jeune homme dut se résoudre a changer de programme lorsque la sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre brisant le silence presque mortuaire qui s'était installé dans sa voiture.

C'était un appel de Dan Koichi, médecin personnel de la Yamanaka et seul homme de son entourage qu'il arrivait à supporter voire même a apprécier pour ses nombreuses qualités autant professionnelles qu'humaines. Ce fut donc avec un sourire léger mais sincère qu'il répondit a cet appel :

-Bonjour docteur, comment allez vous ?

-_Bien, bien, merci Kimimaro-san,_ répondit-il d'une voix douce mais légèrement tremblante. _Ecoutez, je. . . Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. . . Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. _

A ces mots prononcés avec une difficulté apparente, Kimimaro sentit son sang se glacer instantanément. Néanmoins, fidèle a son caractère froid et raisonné, il se contenta de respirer nerveusement avant de reprendre la conversation téléphonique.

-Docteur Dan, s'il vous plait, dites-moi. . . Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_-Ca concerne Yamanaka-san. . . Elle est a l'hôpital . . . je suis désolé, elle a eu un grave accident. . . Kimimaro-san, je suis vraiment désolé, je ._ . .

Ce dernier n'entendit jamais le reste de la phrase de son interlocuteur, son cerveau s'étant comme figé à l'évocation d'une Ino blessée, peut être entre la vie et la mort. La sensation d'opressement qu'il avait ressenti avant ce coup de fil se transforma alors, laissant place a une douleur comparable a des milliers d'aiguilles transperçant chaque parcelle de son corps. Une douleur sourde, lancinante, mais surtout sans fin.

Oui, Kimimaro avait juré de protéger la jeune blonde et son bonheur coute que coute. Mais il semblait aujourd'hui que son rêve, si durement acquis et chéri, s'était brisé en morceaux.

* * *

Son travail.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Shizune Katô aimait plus que tout au monde, c'était bien son travail d'infirmière au sein de l'hôpital central de la mégalopole Tokyoïte. Déjà enfant, elle se remémorait avec tendresse les moments passés avec ses amies qui souhaitaient devenir princesse ou actrice alors qu'elle essayait de les convaincre de la beauté rare du métier d'infirmière. Vainement. Néanmoins, cela n'avait aucune importance pour cette jolie brune qui compta sur le soutien précieux de son oncle Dan Katô, médecin renommé dans le cercle hospitalier, afin de l'épauler dans sa quête professionnelle.

Certains rêves sont condamnés a rester inaccessibles. Pas celui de Shizune dont la détermination avait fini par payer. Aujourd'hui, elle assumait avec fierté ce rôle lourd de responsabilités, mais si gratifiant : chef des infirmières. Sa douceur, son sérieux et sa joie de vivre étaient autant appréciés par ses collègues que par les malades de l'hôpital. Et bien que ses journées de travail pouvaient sembler répétitives ou éreintantes, Shizune était heureuse, ce qui lui suffisait amplement. Une routine bien reposante en somme.

Pourtant, cette matinée aux allures si banales s'annonçait mouvementée. Voila ce qu'avait immédiatement pensé la jeune femme lorsque la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant place a un étrange cortège composé d'un jeune garçon blond aux multiples blessures, un adulte aux cheveux gris et a l'air définitivement pas net ainsi qu'une femme aussi excentrique que les tatouages sur son visage rieur. Cette arrivée saugrenue laissa Shizune sans voix un bref instant avant qu'elle n'arbore un sourire dont elle avait le secret.

-Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous devriez peut être consulter un médecin jeune homme, dit-elle alors que son regard balayait le corps meurtri de l'adolescent aux épis rebelles.

Celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête avant de se rapprocher d'elle d'un air grave.

-Je vais bien. En revanche mademoiselle Yamanaka qui a été admise ici va mal. Je sais qu'elle a eu un accident et je suis venue la voir. Dans quelle chambre se trouve t-elle ?

Shizune déglutit difficilement avant de détourner son attention vers les deux adultes en retrait. Se pourrait-il que . . . ?

-Je vous rassure mademoiselle, déclara l'homme avec un grand sourire qui se voulait des plus innocents, nous ne sommes pas des paparazzis en quête d'un potin a se mettre sous la dent !

-Ni même des groupies voulant tripoter en douce la jolie Yamanaka ! Non pas que ca me déplairait, mais voyez vous, je crois que c'est légèrement illégal ! Ajouta joyeusement la femme étrange sous les regards désapprobateurs des quelques infirmières qui avaient eu le malheur de passer par la.

La patience étant une de ses meilleures qualités, Shizune se contenta simplement de se masser les tempes tic qui se manifestait généralement face a des patients difficiles dont personne d'autre qu'elle ne voulait s'en occuper sous peine de terribles maux de tête.

-Ecoutez. . . Même si vos intentions sont . . . Hum. . . Nobles ? Voila, c'est le mot que je cherchais. . . Même dans ce cas, je ne peux pas vous laisser la voir si vous n'êtes pas un membre de sa famille.

-Je suis son fiancé.

-Pardon ?

A cette réponse abrupte de la part du blond, la jeune infirmière écarquilla les yeux. Ino Yamanaka, grande actrice de renom, serait fiancée secrètement, avec un lycéen de surcroit ? N'était-ce pas invraisemblable ? Bien sur, le monde du showbiz était étrange, elle le savait comme tout le monde, mais a ce point, c'était carrément terrifiant . . .

Ses pupilles noires étudièrent avec étonnement son interlocuteur, comme cherchant silencieusement un début d'explication a ses questions sur le sujet. Néanmoins, le sourire lumineux que l'adolescent lui adressa suffit, étrangement, a dissiper toute trace de soupçon éventuel.

-Bien, finit-elle par dire dans un soupir avant de consulter ses innombrables fiches sous son bras. A qui dois-je l'annoncer ?

-Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Lorsqu'Iruka Umino se réveilla après quelques heures passées dans le noir le plus total, la première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était une alléchante odeur de thé à la myrtille qui flottait dans l'air. Sa boisson préférée. Et il ne connaissait qu'une personne dans son entourage sachant la préparer avec perfection. Il comprit rapidement que son intuition était la bonne lorsqu'il pose ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil sur la personne assise en face de lui une tasse colorée a ses mains et un sourire poli a son visage.

-Bonjour Iruka-sensei. Enfin réveillé ? Dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse du breuvage chaud.

-Sakura-chan ? Murmura t-il en se levant avec difficulté, ses membres étant comme anesthésiés.

Sakura Haruno se dépêcha de poser son verre sur la table basse avant de se diriger rapidement vers le brun, l'empêchant gentiment mais fermement de se lever de sa place. Après tout, n'avait-il pas l'air trop étourdi pour se lever sans risquer de tomber tête la première au sol ? Alors qu'elle prit place a coté de lui, Sakura se demanda même si ma mine hagarde, ses cheveux décoiffés et ses yeux rougis n'étaient pas le fruit d'une consommation excessive d'alcool la veille. Etant célibataire et s'occupant d'un adolescent des plus dynamiques, il pourrait etre prédisposé a ce genre d'excès, songea t-elle en regardant silencieusement son hôte se frotter son visage hagard. Elle ne tarda pas a s'en assurer franchement, la délicatesse n'ayant jamais été son fort :

-Iruka-sensei, se pourrait-il que vous ayez abusé de l'alcool hier soir ?

-Quoi ? S'exclama l'instituteur, suffisamment fort pour tacher son tapis en manquant de lâcher sa tasse de thé. Bien sur que non voyons, j'ai passé l'âge pour faire ce genre de folie !

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses le regarda suspicieusement, la tête légèrement penchée, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le croyait pas vraiment. Vexé par ce manque de confiance non dissimulé, Iruka préféra se lever du fauteuil moelleux et se placer contre la fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Avec un peu d'espoir, il arriverait à ne pas s'écrouler piteusement sur son parquet. Du moins, pas avant de comprendre ce que diable il se passait actuellement. Alors qu'il se massait le front en songeant a l'affreux mal de tête qui le guettait, Sakura toussota pour briser ce silence pesant.

-Iruka-sensei. . .

-Oui ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Naruto va bien.

A ces mots prononcés dans un murmure presque étouffé, Iruka se tourna vers l'adolescente. Son visage ne tarda pas a révéler son incrédulité, non pas a ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais plutôt a son expression au moment ou elle le disait. Depuis quand l'Haruno, la même jeune fille dont Naruto se plaignait sans cesse de son insensibilité et de son violence lorsqu'il essayait de lui témoigner son amour, depuis quand avait-elle changé comme cela ? Ou plutôt, depuis quand avait-elle changé a ce point pour parler de son filleul avec autant d'amour brillant dans ses yeux verts ? Se pourrait-il que Naruto ait enfin conquis son cœur, bien qu'il s'était juré d'abandonner cette idée après avoir essuyé quantité de rejets ?

Mais . . . Aux dernières nouvelles, Sakura n'était-elle pas devenue simplement que sa meilleure amie ? Et le blond, n'était-il pas avec le mannequin Sasuke Uchiwa ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'Iruka avait cru comprendre lorsqu'il avait reçu ce dernier chez lui et qu'il avait finit par lui révéler l'intensité de ses sentiments envers l'Uzumaki. . . Ou alors, était-ce une méprise ? Avait-il mal compris ? Il aurait pourtant juré que non . . .

-Argh, ca donne vraiment mal au crane tout ca ! C'est encore pire qu'un mauvais épisode des feux de l'amour ! Maugréa t-il en se tenant la tête d'un air désespéré sans se rendre compte de l'effet comique que cela produisait.

Néanmoins, cela inquiéta plus la rosée qu'autre chose. Elle décida alors, une fois de plus, de le raccompagner a sa place d'origine, c'est a dire le canapé.

-Calmez vous Iruka-sensei, tout va bien, inutile de continuer a vous tracasser inutilement. Comme je vous l'ai dit toute a l'heure, Naruto va bien. Je l'ai vu, il se porte bien, dit-elle en lui tapotant le dos, omettant de lui signaler dans quel état déplorable elle l'avait retrouvé.

Le brun hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

-Mais sensei . . . Je ne comprends pas quelque chose, poursuivit-elle d'un air gêné. Ce matin, un homme du nom de Kakashi m'a appelé pour me demander de passer chez vous, histoire de voir si vous allez bien. Vous connaissez cet homme ?

A l'évocation de ce nom, Iruka sentit son cerveau se remettre en marche après de longues heures d'une inexplicable léthargie. Kakashi Hatake. . . Sa venue de la veille avec cette femme inspecteur si bizarre. . . Son départ précipité. . . Le baiser. . . Puis le trou noir total. Iruka se souvenait de tout a présent, absolument tout !

-Cet enfoiré de Kakashi ! Grogna t-il entre ses dents, le visage empourpré d'une colère retenue. Je vais le tuer après ce qu'il a osé me faire !

Sakura haussa un sourcil d'un air curieux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait ?

-Il a m'a drogué a mon insu, cet espèce de criminel !

- Vous voulez dire qu'il vous a drogué pour pouvoir abuser sexuellement de vous ?

-Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non ! Répondit l'Umino d'une voix un peu trop aigue, les joues cette fois rouge d'embarassement face a cette question et a l'audace clairement affichée de la jeune fille. Non, il m'a drogué pour pouvoir m'évincer lâchement de cette histoire !

-Hein ?

Face a la mine perplexe de son interlocutrice, Iruka décida qu'il valait mieux se calmer avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit. D'un air las, il soupira avant de poser ses prunelles couleur chocolat sur Sakura la face soudainement grave.

-Je ne connais pas tous les détails, murmura t-il après une gorgée de thé chaud, mais je sais que Naruto a été agressé.

Agressé ? Le mot était faible, pensa tristement la rosée en repensant a l'état dans lequel elle avait retrouvé l'Uzumaki. En effet, ce n'était pas assez fort pour décrire l'état de ce dernier après une série de blessures profondes et variées suivies d'une noyade dans une rivière. Noyade dont il fut sauvé in-extrémis, sa seule chance dans cette histoire ayant été que Sakua et Kabuto passent par hasard dans les environs.

Sakura rougit a cette pensée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer que son ami Kabuto avait été sur le point de lui voler un baiser. Mais cette pensée ne dura pas. Son esprit était bien trop centré exclusivement sur Naruto pour pouvoir s'attarder sur ce genre de choses. Ainsi, elle secoua discrètement sa tête avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers son hôte.

-Je sais, dit-elle d'un ton calme, voire paisible. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai même soigné. Physiquement, il va bien.

Iruka sourit tristement.

-Physiquement, peut être. Mais il y a des blessures invisibles, Sakura-chan.

Cette dernière ne sut que répondre a ces mots qui semblaient la déchirer de l'intérieur sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. De Naruto, elle ne connaissait que les francs sourires, sa personnalité joyeuse, ses blagues qui l'énervaient mais qui au fond la faisaient rire. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginé que cela ne pouvait être qu'une façade, un mur la protégeant des autres. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait un jour briser ce mur, pierre par pierre, pour enfin atteindre son cœur et le guérir de tous ses maux secrets ? Ou alors ce mur était-il infranchissable, renforcé par le poids des secrets qui habitaient le blond et l'éloignait d'elle ?

Il y avait trop de questions et pas assez de réponses, songea Sakura avec amertume alors qu'elle serrait douloureusement ses poings sur sa jupe plissée. Et une des questions qui la hantait le plus concernait bien évidemment le baiser fougueux que le blond avait partagé avec Sasuke Uchiwa dans la salle des professeurs. Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin adulé des adolescentes. Son premier amour de gamine.

_Se pourrait-il que . . . ?_

-Rassure toi, Sakura-chan, déclara alors Iruka, arrachant la rosée de ses pensées tourmentées. Même si tout cela semble compliqué, je sais que tout va s'arranger. D-s que Naruto va revenir, je suis sur que tout reviendra a la normale.

La jeune fille lui offrit un grand sourire, émue par son sang-froid, mais surtout par la gentillesse inconditionnelle qui émanait de l'homme en face d'elle. Bien que traditionnellement cartésienne, l'Haruno se permit de le croire dissipant au passage les nuages sombres qui avaient envahis son cœur. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire a part attendre Naruto pour avoir toutes les réponses qu'elle désirait. Peut être pas forcément celles qu'elle voulait entendre, mais qu'importe.

A ce moment la, elle serait forte. Assez pour tout affronter.

C'est sur cet incroyable d'élan d'optimisme que Sakura décida de prendre congé, remerciant chaleureusement l'instituteur avant de sortir. Souriant d'un air déterminé et prête a entamer une nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait ardue mais pas totalement insurmontable, la rosée mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle marchait sur le journal matinal fraichement déposé par le facteur devant la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'elle décida d'en profiter pour y jeter un rapide coup d'œil, son attention fut immédiatement retenue par une phrase en section rubrique people et mondanité en tout genre. La, une photo assez grande pour aiguiser l'attention de n'importe quel lecteur passionné de la vie des stars, acteurs ou it-girl du moment afin d'égayer un peu la monotonie de sa journée plombante.

Ce ne fut par pour ces raisons futiles que cela intéressa la jeune lycéenne, non. Simplement parce que sur la photo, on y voyait clairement Naruto, en pleine forme cette fois, enlacer la célèbre actrice Ino Yamanaka près de sa luxueuse limousine. Alors que Sakura essayait de ne surtout pas lire les mots « Nouvel amour ? », « Attraction », « Romantique, mais est ce que Sasuke Uchiwa est au courant ? », parsemés par ci par la dans l'article joint a la photo, l'Haruno sentit le papier journal se déchirer sous ses mains. Le voisin sembla le remarquer puisqu'il préféra s'éloigner de la jeune fille qui bouillonnait littéralement de colère. Après tout, il tenait trop a sa vie pour finir en confettis. Et qu'importe sa curiosité légendaire, des fois, il valait mieux battre en retraite, se dit-il alors qu'il s'éloigna prudemment pour arroser ses pétunias défraichis.

-D'abord Sasuke Uchiwa. . . Et maintenant Ino Yamanaka . . . Naruto, qu'est ce que c'est que ce rapport malsain que tu entretiens avec ce foutu monde du show-bizz ? Fulmina t-elle en essayant de ne pas passer sa rage sur la moindre chose ou personne qui apparaitrait dans les secondes à venir dans son champ de vision.

Néanmoins décidée a améliorer son caractère des plus fougueux, voire parfois brutal envers ses semblables, Sakura réussit in extremis a se calmer. Toute sa colère disparaissait petit a petit alors qu'elle repensait aux nouvelles résolutions qu'elle était décidée à appliquer jusqu'au bout. Dans cette optique, il était inutile de gaspiller son énergie dans ces stupides crises de nerfs. Et surtout quand on savait que tout avait une solution. Ainsi, la jeune femme préféra arborer un sourire serein alors qu'elle prit tranquillemment le chemin de son lycée.

Après tout, cela ne ferait qu'une interrogation de plus qu'elle allait rajouter a la longue liste de questions qu'elle allait bientôt adresser a l'Uzumaki. Et il avait plutôt intérêt a y répondre s'il tenait un tant soi peu a sa vie, pensa Sakura en faisant craquer ses poings avec un enthousiasme effrayant, faisant frémir les passants qui avaient eu le malheur de s'approcher d'elle.

On ne pouvait pas changer sa nature profonde, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

-Oui, voila, un gros bouquet de fleurs. . . Vous mettrez sur la carte « Avec toutes mes excuses, signé Kakashi Hatake ». . . Pour Iruka Umino. . . L'adresse ? Attendez une seconde s'il vous plait . . . Le temps que je me rappelle, vous voyez, j'ai une mauvaise mémoire, ha, ha. . . Mais non, je n'ai que 30ans, alors inutile de m'appeler « Pépé-san », merci bien. . . Oui, oui. . .

Rin Inuzuka regardait discrètement son ami d'enfance, Kakashi Hatake, en pleine conversation téléphonique ayant pour but final de se faire pardonner auprès de l'homme qu'il convoitait depuis quelques temps avec un bouquet des plus fourni et des plus chers, bien évidemment. D'habitude, elle se serait montrée plus débordante d'énergie, curieuse de connaitre les moindres détails de la vie amoureuse si mouvementée de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas au vu des circonstances.

Assise quelque part sur une chaise de l'accueil, Rin jetait quelques coups d'œil alternatifs a sa montre puis a la porte en face d'elle. Et encore une fois, elle manqua de se morde la lèvre par excès de stress. Un stress ardant bouillonnant dans sa poitrine.

Derrière cette porte se trouvait Ino Yamanaka, la principale suspecte dans trois affaires d'agressions qui lui avaient été confié il y a quelques mois par son ami Kakashi. Tenten, Deidara, Naruto. . . Cela ne faisait a présent aucun doute que le motif de ces violences était le fruit de la jalousie dévastatrice de la blonde envers ceux qui furent les amants de son petit ami. En apparence, ce n'était qu'une banale histoire sordide que l'Inuzuka avait l'habitude de régler avant de tout consigner dans des rapports aussi longs qu'ennuyants. Fin de l'histoire. Oui, mais non. Car tout était plus qu'inhabituel dans cette histoire. Le fait que l'Uchiwa soit une de ses proches connaissances, que l'Hatake voulait que l'affaire reste officieuse au lieu d'être directement traitée par la police, son comportement étrange ces derniers temps. . .

Rin tourna son visage vers son ami, toujours au téléphone, riant allégrement avec son interlocuteur. C'était une facette de sa personnalité qu'affectionnait le plus la jeune femme. Bien sur, il avait ses défauts, ses parts sombres, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais l'Inuzuka avait accepté ses faiblesses et ses cotés obscurs ayant été une des rares personnes a le voir pleurer ou confier ses émotions les plus intimes. Mais l'expression qu'il avait arboré tout à l'heure alors qu'ils sortaient de l'Umino pour se rendre a l'hôpital . . . Ce visage tordu par une douleur sourde. . . Et cette lueur de culpabilité qu'elle avait vu briller au fond de ses prunelles. . . Qu'est ce que cela voulait bien dire . . . ?

_« Si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Naruto-kun. . . Autant que pour Deidara-san et Tenten-chan. . . Ce sera ma faute. . . »_

-Rin ?

Cette dernière sursauta à la voix de son ami qui résonna tout près de son oreille alourdie de boucles d'oreilles colorées.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu faisais une tête bizarre, expliqua-t-il simplement dans un de ses fameux sourires indolents, et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas bien pour toi de trop réfléchir. Surtout maintenant.

Il fallut quelques instants pour la femme inspecteur avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent lentement, formant un sourire éclatant dont elle avait le secret. Après tout, ses doutes pouvaient être relégués a plus tard. Qu'est ce qui pressait ? Songea t-elle avec entrai alors qu'elle se posta devant la porte de la chambre de la Yamanaka raide et sévère comme un « i ». Kakashi faillit éclater de rire devant son excès de zèle professionnel, mais il préféra se retenir. Il savait que trop bien dans quel état pouvait se mettre sa meilleure amie s'il osait la critiquer sur ses méthodes de policier. Et puis il avait trop pitié pour les oreilles des personnes circulant a l'hôpital, la voix de l'Inuzuka étant particulièrement stridente et agaçante lorsqu'elle montait dangereusement vers les aigus. Notamment les siennes, d'oreilles . . .

-Tu sais, je ne crois pas que Yamanaka-san va s'enfuir, déclara t-il mollement en se plaçant aux cotés de Rin dont il évita soigneusement le regard noir. Et puis, Naruto est avec elle, non ?

-C'est bien cela que je crains, Ka-chan.

Ce dernier leva subtilement un sourcil en signe d'étonnement. Bien que son attention fût entièrement portée sur cette fameuse porte grise, la transperçant du regard, l'Inuzuka pouvait sentir l'incompréhension de ami. Elle soupira, rejetant machinalement ses cheveux couleur violine derrière ses épaules.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette femme est à l' origine de ce qui est arrivé à Naruto-kun. Pas directement bien sur, elle doit avoir un complice et ce qu'est qu'une question de temps avant que je sache de qui il s'agit. . . Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est le comportement de Naruto-kun dans tout cette histoire.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il faut s'alarmer pour ca, répondit Kakashi en se frottant le menton ou commençait à apparaitre quelques poils négligés. Il était calme quand on l'a trouvé, voire même de bonne humeur. Comme d'habitude en fait.

Rin se tourna brusquement vers lui, le faisant presque bondir de surprise, alors que ses grands yeux en amande lui jetaient des éclairs.

-Justement, maugréa t-elle avec lenteur, comme si elle essayait d'expliquer une règle des plus élémentaire a un élève un peu demeuré sur les bords. Tout cela n'est pas normal de la part de quelqu'un qui a failli mourir. Je n'ai pas vu toutes ses blessures, mais au simple coup d'œil, on sent qu'il était a deux doigts d'y passer, le pauvre gosse ! Pourtant en voiture, on aurait dit que tout ca n'avait aucun impact sur lui ! Et ca, c'est étrange !

L'Hatake la regarda longuement, se remémorant le trajet en voiture en compagnie d'un Uzumaki braillard, bruyant a tout va avec son ex-coéquipière, et le taquinant une fois de plus sa perversion légendaire. Il allait de soi que ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait attendre de la part de quelqu'un ayant été battu a mort avant d'être jeté dans une rivière froide comme un vulgaire déchet. Kakashi aurait du tout de suite le comprendre, de part son passé d'ancien inspecteur les plus prometteurs de sa génération. Il comprenait a présent la colère de Rin a son égard, elle qui s'attendait a compter sur lui dans cette affaire, et non pas polémiquer inutilement avec un boulet ayant oublié les bases les plus élémentaires de sa formation. Mais également la sensibilité nécessaire pour comprendre au mieux les victimes de ces dégâts collatéraux. Ainsi, il baissa honteusement sa tête avant de prononcer ces quelques mots :

-Il est en état de choc, c'est ça ? Cette insouciance . . . Ce refus d'évoquer ce qui s'est passé. . . Alors qu'en fait il est profondément marqué. . . Et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, peut être d'heures, pour que tout ce qu'il a refoulé lui retombe dessus. . . J'ai tort ? Rin ? Demanda t-il d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son empathie envers le jeune garçon, et qui eut pour effet d'adoucir le regard de l'Inuzuka.

Cette dernière préféra ne pas lui mentir, même pour le protéger. Pas cette fois. Elle le savait fort après tout. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Il le fallait de toute façon.

-Oui. Et ca risque d'être très brutal pour lui a ce moment la, très douloureux. Je ne sais même pas s'il pourra le supporter. . .

L'homme aux cheveux gris sourit tristement, se demandant secrètement comment Iruka parviendrait à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve avec son filleul qu'il chérissait tant. Réussira t-il a le voir souffrir ainsi, sans qu'il puisse l'aider d'aucune manière ? Ils avaient pourtant traversé tant d'épreuves tous les deux. Quand cela allait-il prendre fin pour qu'ils aient enfin la paix qu'ils méritent tant ?

Devant tant d'injustice et de coups du sort d'un destin aux rouages incompréhensibles, l'Hatake serra les poings au maximum. Cette amertume lui brulait la poitrine et risquait de le réduire en cendres si ca continuait ainsi . . .

-Mais ce n'est pas ca qui me tracasse le plus, Ka-chan, reprit Rin laconiquement alors que ses paupières menaçaient a tout moment de se fermer a cause de la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours d'enquête intensive. Ce que je ne comprends vraiment pas, c'est pourquoi Naruto-kun tient tant a Yamanaka-san.

-Comment ca ?

-Enfin, il s'est plus inquiété de son état que du sien ! Quand on est arrivé a l'hôpital, il m'a supplié de ne pas inculper cette femme et ensuite il est parti a son chevet, ca fait plus d'une heure déjà ! Alors qu'il sait que c'est a cause d'elle qu'il a failli mourir !

Kakashi était forcé d'admettre que la jeune femme avait raison sur ce point. Sur le moment, feu de l'action oblige, il ne s'était pas trop formalisé quand Naruto avait demandé de voir Ino à l'hôpital. Ni, alors qu'ils étaient en voiture, de ses profonds silences aux aspects mélancoliques. Ni a ses yeux bleus qui s'étaient teintés de douleur lorsqu'il Rin lui avait appris pour l'état sérieux de la blonde. Ni a son empressement alors qu'il avait accouru vers sa chambre au lieu de voir un médecin comme le lui avait conseillé cette infirmière de toute a l'heure. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter que tout cela était bizarre. Bien trop bizarre. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien expliquer cela ?

-Ils doivent surement se connaitre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, murmura Rin, comme lisant dans ses pensées une fois de plus.

-Impossible. Tu as mené l'enquête sur elle, et moi je connais Naruto, même si c'est assez récent. Rien n'aurait pu nous indiquer qu'ils ont un lien. A part a travers Sasuke bien sur.

-C'est a cause de ce lien tordu que nous en sommes la, soupira t-elle en s'éloignant de la porte pour s'affaler une nouvelle fois sur une chaise dure et inconfortable la fatigue l'ayant définitivement eu cette fois. Ah, les jeunes de nos jours ! Ils peuvent pas simplement vivre leur vie tranquillement sans aller se fourrer dans ce genre d'histoire digne d'un mauvais roman policier ? Putain, ils font chier quand même !

L'Hatake lui adressa un sourire compatissant, reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'aider. Et puis, il fallait avouer que l'Inuzuka savait comment faire pour détendre l'atmosphère dans des situations pareilles !

-Tu pourrais me ramener un café, Ka-chan ? Avec beaucoup de sucre s'il te plait. . . Et un massage d'épaules ne me ferait pas de mal tu sais ! Je dis ca, je dis rien. . .

Alors que Kakashi s'occupait à satisfaire les caprices de sa meilleure amie, les infirmières passant par la se permirent quelques rires complices devant cette scène a la fois touchante et hilarante. Seul une d'entre elle n'y fit pas attention, trop occupée a traverser le long couloir blanc pour pénétrer dans la chambre de la patiente Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

-Uchiwa-san ?

-Hein . . . ?

Sasuke Uchiwa, adossé a la rambarde du toit vide de l'hôpital ou il s'était réfugié depuis de longues heures, se fit interrompre dans sa solitude par une voix familière.

-Docteur Katô. Que faite vous ici ? Demanda t-il a l'homme qu'il connaissait comme le médecin personnel de la Yamanaka, Dan Katô, ne l'ayant rencontré que quelques fois par simple hasard.

Ce dernier sourit alors que ses mèches bleutées flottaient au gré du vent matinal qui soufflait sur ce lieu isolé.

-Vous savez, je travaille ici même si j'ai un cabinet, répondit-il de sa voix mélodieuse alors qu'il rejoignait le brun. Vous savez que c'est interdit de venir ici ?

Sasuke se contenta de hausser paresseusement ses épaules alors que son regard se perdait dans l'immensité des nuages crémeux qui s'offraient au dessus de sa tête. En l'espace d'une journée, il avait appris que sa petite ami était celle qui s'en était prise a ses amants, que la personne qui lui avait volé son cœur avait failli perdre sa vie, et qu'enfin, il avait perdu un enfant dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Tout ca par sa faute, directe ou indirecte. Alors respecter une foutue règle administrative, c'était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis pour l'instant.

Dan sembla le comprendre immédiatement alors que sa main droite se perdit dans la poche de sa longue blouse blanche pour en sortir un paquet de cigarette.

-Une cigarette, Uchiwa-san ?

Ce dernier s'autorisa un sourire moqueur, les yeux toujours perdus au loin. Comme pour s'enfuir de tout. Loin, très loin.

-Vous n'êtes pas médecin aux dernières nouvelles, Katô-san ?

-Eh oui, se contenta-il de répliquer alors qu'il porta la cigarette a sa bouche, chacun a une faiblesse a laquelle il finit toujours par succomber malgré ses efforts. Pour ma femme, c'est le jeu, son meilleur ami, c'est les femmes. . . Et moi, c'est la cigarette.

Celle-ci laissa échapper un filet de fumée qui alla se dissiper dans l'air. Dan se tourna vers Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot.

-Et vous, Uchiwa-san, quel est la votre ? Questionna t'il d'un air un peu trop mystérieux pour convenir a la plate banalité de cette simple question.

Face a cette interrogation, Sasuke cru voir, l'espace d'un bref mais fatidique instant, le visage de la seule personne qui hantait son esprit, ses pensées, son cœur. La seule personne qui le faisait a la fois sentir si fragile et fort en même temps. La seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

-Peut être, dit-il dans un murmure, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

L'homme a la chevelure bleue lui offrit un autre sourire, peut être encore plus doux que le dernier. Cette fois, le jeune mannequin le vit et comprit pourquoi le docteur Katô était si aimé de ses patients et de son entourage. Il dégageait une tendresse infinie qui apaisait les personnes a ses cotés. Il avait ce pouvoir inexplicable de faire disparaitre n'importe quelle douleur, et pas seulement celles physiques.

Tout comme Naruto.

Le brun ferma les yeux, et pour la première fois de son existence, il pria. Il pria le plus fort, le plus intensément possible pour que le blond aille bien. Qu'il oublie un jour tout ce qu'il a traversé depuis qu'il l'a rencontré cette fameuse nuit. Ainsi qu'Ino. Car même s'il s'avait qu'il avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'elle avait fait, l'Uchiwa avait décidé de tout faire pour essayer de lui pardonner. Après tout, lui-même n'était pas exempt de reproches. Et de toutes façons, elle était déjà assez punie comme ca, donc il n'était pas utile d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie plus profondément qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Elle va mieux vous savez, déclara le médecin alors qu'il piétinait sa cigarette froide sous sa chaussure, vous pouvez encore passer la voir si vous voulez, Uchiwa-san.

Sasuke refusa cette proposition d'un mouvement de tête silencieux. Pardonner, peut être, mais il devait aller de l'avant. Et cela impliquait de ne plus la voir, au risque de faillir a la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Plus jamais.

Dan lui jeta un dernier regard indéchiffrable avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie. Sans se retourner, il prit la parole pour la dernière fois :

-Vous savez, Yamanaka-chan n'a eu que vous et un autre visiteur. Il est encore avec elle d'ailleurs.

-Ah, se contenta de souffler l'Uchiwa qui commençait a se perdre une seconde fois dans les méandres de son esprit tourmenté par des sentiments contradictoires. Et qui est cette autre personne ?

-Je ne le connais pas personnellement. C'était un jeune homme, un lycéen je crois. Blond aux yeux bleus. Il avait des cicatrices sur les joues. Ca m'a fait penser a un renard d'ailleurs, finit-il par ajouter dans un petit rire léger alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte de sortie.

Trop vite pour voir le visage interloqué de Sasuke dont le cœur avait manqué un battement a l'entente de cette description aux allures si familières. Des mots qui provoquèrent un espèce de tourbillon de sensations dans sa poitrine l'empêchant pendant un bon moment de réfléchir ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

-Naruto. . . ?

* * *

**Flashback**

_« J'ai les oreilles en feu »_

Voila la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de la petite Ino Yamanaka au fur et à mesure que les lourdes ténèbres s'éclaircissaient lentement devant ses yeux lui faisant voir son reflet en plus âgé penché vers elle.

-Ino, ma chérie, avait murmuré cette femme lui ressemblant trait pour trait, autant pour sa longue chevelure dorée que pour ses yeux azurs qui se remplissaient de larmes, Ino, tu va bien ? Ino ?

La tête serrée comme dans un étau, la petite fille ne comprit d'abord rien a ce qui se passait autours d'elle. Elle ne réagit donc pas lorsque sa mère la serra dans ses bras a l'en étouffer, ni quand des médecins se précipitèrent dans sa chambre pour l'ausculter de toute part. Elle était devenue le centre d'attention exclusive de ces personnes, comme un élément glorieux d'une foire qu'on devait absolument scruter, palper, toucher, s'approprier a tout prix. De toute façon, c'était bien inutile. Ino n'éprouvait actuellement aucune douleur, bien que ses membres étaient entièrement recouverts d'épais bandages.

Le brouhaha autours d'elle s'intensifia alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux essayant d'échapper a cette sensation oppressante dans son crane. C'était comme un bruit de bouts de ferraille imposante qui se brisaient dans un son assourdissant. La blonde se sentait déconnectée du monde extérieur, comme paralysée, mais elle ressentait tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur d'elle. Ou plutôt, elle entendait tout. Les faibles battements de son cœur. Sa respiration lente et sifflante. Le bruit redondant de la ventilation. Le cliquetis métallique du moniteur a coté de ses oreilles. Même les battements de ses longs cils. Le tout dans un capharnaüm épouvantable les sons étant comme étrangement amplifiés à ses tympans.

Mais ce fut un tout autre bruit qui attira particulièrement son attention, plus contre sa volonté qu'autre chose. Au début, cela ressemblait à un souffle discret, comme un chuchotement dans sa tête. Cependant cela n'avait pas tardé à prendre de l'envergure, le chuchotement se transformant alors en cris.

Des cris aigus de souffrances, d'agonie extrême. Des cris à vous en déchirer l'âme.

La petite fille sentait, savait au fond d'elle-même que ce voix lui étaient familières. Trop même. Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de mettre un nom ou même une vague esquisse de visage dessus, une intense douleur la frappa de plein fouet, lui arrachant le crane alors qu'elle se tenait péniblement le crane. La Yamanaka avait l'impression de bruler toute entière. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage alors qu'elle se prostrait entre les draps froids de son lit d'hôpital. Cela alarma sa mère qui s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'elle, inondant ses narines du parfum de marque qui flottait dans son sillage.

-Ino, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Dis moi ou ma chérie, dit Eriko d'une voix enfantine alors qu'elle lui tapotait gracieusement son petit dos frêle.

Un médecin prit la parole son timbre grave contrastant avec celui de la jeune femme :

-Vous devriez la laisser, madame. Nous devons lui passer une série de tests, histoire de savoir si tout va bien. Elle est quand même restée longtemps inconsciente.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire, docteur ? S'enquit la blonde en serrant nerveusement son sac en peau de crocodile, les yeux énamourés, presque séducteurs.

-J'ai bien peur que oui, madame.

-Mais elle a l'air si fatiguée. . .

Ino serra sa tête entre ses bras avec plus de force, comme voulant plus que tout disparaitre de ces regards inquisiteurs qui ne faisaient qu'aggraver sa terrible céphalée. Tout ce qui l'entourait devait disparaitre, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

_Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent de moi, mais qu'ils se taisent par pitié_, songea t-elle dans un élan de tourment, les larmes lui irradiant les joues.

La Yamanaka se sentait sur le point d'exploser de toute part. Néanmoins, elle trouva la force de parler, bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir des morceaux de verra aiguisés lui entravant sa gorge :

-Docteur, commença t-elle difficilement alors que chaque mot prononcé lui infligeait une douleur fulgurante dans sa trachée, qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Sa mère écarquilla les yeux a cette question, comme frappée par la foudre, avant de se tortiller d'un air gêné. Le médecin l'ignora et répondit a sa fille avec douceur :

-Tu as eu un accident, Ino-chan. Un accident de voiture.

Ino toussa violemment avant de le regarder fixement éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Du sang perla sur ses lèvres. Un accident de voiture . . . ?

-Tu as été inconsciente depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, reprit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, tu ne te rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé ?

La petite fille ne remarqua pas les épaules de sa mère qui tremblaient, tressaillaient tels des feuilles parcourues par un courant d'air glacial, ni les infirmières qui la regardaient avec compassion, ni même la suite des paroles de son médecin.

Rien. Elle ne se souvenait d'absolument rien. Rien du tout.

Bien sur, Ino avait quelques souvenirs, certains plus flous que d'autres, mais tout ce qui s'était passé après, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'était comme d'être noyé dans un épais brouillard. Son esprit restait désespérément vide, comme nettoyé de fond en comble, sans laisser aucune trace. L'existence de ce néant ne la rendit ni triste, ni heureuse. C'était arrivé, c'est tout. Il fallait s'y faire, du moins pour l'instant, en attendant d'aller mieux. Peut être plus tard. Qui sait ?

Voila ses dernières pensées alors que la fatigue commençait a la submerger insidieusement lui faisant perdre le peu de force qu'il lui restait encore dans ce corps meurtri et fragilisé. Les yeux mi-clos, elle put entrevoir sa mère plus loin en pleine conversation animée avec le médecin, les infirmières qui se déplacaient dans la pièce comme des puces surexcités, puis le plafond d'un blanc traspercant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle était sur le point d'etre totalement engloutie par les ténébres, qu'elle _le _vit.

Un collier en forme de tourbillon qui pendait sur sa poitrine. Tout simple, rond, orange. Si joli, si précieux. Le seul trésor silencieux qui la rattachait encore a cette ancienne vie a laquelle un cruel coup du sort l'avait arraché une nuit d'Octobre.

Et la, Ino sourit avant qu'un nom ne s'échappe de ses lèvres, tel une prière muette qu'elle espérait entendre résonner, encore et encore, pour l'éternité.

_Naruto . . . _

_**Fin du flashback**_

* * *

-Naruto. . . Naruto. . . Naruto . . .

-Ca va aller, Ino-chan, ca va aller. . .

Cette voix. . . Elle la connaissait, elle était certaine de l'avoir entendue quelque part. Elle sentit une larme se perdre sur sa joue. Le noir était encore omniprésent autours d'elle.

- Calme-toi, Ino-chan. Je suis la. . .

Cette voix. . . Aussi belle et rassurante que dans ses souvenirs. Elle espérait qu'elle ne s'interrompe jamais, qu'elle continue à l'envelopper dans cette chaleur dont elle seule avait le secret. Mais il faisait encore si noir. . .

-N'aie pas peur, je suis a tes cotés. . .

Cette voix . . . ! Ses joues étaient inondées d'une multitude de larmes alors que son esprit s'éclairait enfin. Difficilement, mais surement lui offrant des images mentales qu'elle croyait disparues pour toujours. Tout se passa si vite. La lumière était enfin la, si faible, mais elle la ressentait si fortement. Pourvu que cela ne s'arrête jamais !

-Plus jamais je ne te laisserai, Ino-chan. Je vais te protéger. Je te le promets, disait cette voix vibrante d'émotion et d'affection, atteignant les tréfonds de son cœur.

Elle ne sentait plus d'humidité sur son visage, juste la douceur qui irradiait de cette masse posée sur sa joue. Une main, tremblante, mais brulante de chaleur. La force d'un soleil brillant contre vents et marées, protégeant ce que ses rayons salvateurs touchaient.

Son soleil. Le soleil qu'elle avait cru un jour perdre a jamais, mais qui en réalité se trouvait plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne le croyait. Le soleil qui annihilait toute trace d'obscurité qui menaçait de l'avaler, tel un impitoyable sable mouvant. Et il brillait si fort, si clairement, juste en face de ses yeux ouverts mais comme aveuglés par la beauté si unique de cet astre.

-Naruto. . . Naruto. . . Naruto Namikaze, murmura alors une Ino Yamanaka d'une voix étouffée, la main posée sur celle du blond alors que l'autre touchait son visage tanné retracant les traits désormais adultes de celui qui fut son meilleur ami, le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de toute sa vie.

Naruto sourit. Un sourire magnifique, éloigné en tout point de ceux qu'il offrait a son entourage, alors qu'une larme coula de ses yeux brillants d'émotion.

-Oui, Ino-chan, c'est bien moi. Je me rappelle de tout. De tout, dit-il, sa main se dirigeant cette fois vers le collier en forme de tourbillon que portait la blonde.

Il le toucha avec précaution, comme s'il avait affaire a une œuvre d'art inestimable qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir. La Yamanaka ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sanglot avant d'enrouler ses bras autours du cou de Naruto, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ce mouvement soudain les fit tomber a la renverse sur le sol, mais aucun d'eux ne sembla s'en soucier. C'était leur moment à eux, quelque chose qu'ils croyaient jusque la impossible, alors rien n'allait gâcher ca. Rien du tout.

La tête enfouie sur l'épaule de l'Uzumaki-Namikaze, la blonde se sentait transportée. Comme dans son propre univers ou rien ne pourrait jamais la menacer de quelque sorte. En sécurité, tout simplement. Plus rien ne comptait maintenant. Ni ses soucis, cette sensation de vide après ses récentes pertes, ni son accident, ni la douleur qui la tiraillait encore.

Juste Naruto et elle. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter. Elle pouvait mourir sans regrets désormais . . .

-Hum. . . Excusez-moi jeunes gens . . .

Tant pis. Cela avait été trop beau pour durer éternellement, pensa la jeune femme après que le timbre timide et posé de l'infirmière Shizune avait brisé le silence religieux de leurs retrouvailles. Ainsi il en était, mais il était hors de question qu'on la sépare une nouvelle fois de Naruto, même pour quelques ridicules minutes. Alors, comme si sa vie en dépendait, Ino serra le blond encore plus fort. Ce dernier lâcha un petit rire, a la fois de contentement et de gêne, tandis qu'il se retourna vers Shizune.

-Désolé, lâcha t-il d'un air penaud alors se frottait l'arrière de son crane dans un geste d'embarassement toujours au sol dans une position qui aurait pu être interprétée comme très suggestive.

Shizune lui adressa un sourire indulgent, comme pour leur pardonner un comportement habituel qui résultait de la fougue de la jeunesse. Après tout, ce jeune homme ne s'était-il pas présenté a elle tout a l'heure comme son fiancé officiel ? Cela se comprenait donc s'ils se manifestaient ce genre de gestes affectueux l'un envers l'autre. Et ce même si c'était dans un lieu des plus incongru pour la chose en question. . .

_Ah, les fantasmes des jeunes de nos jours_, songea Shizune avec nostalgie de sa jeunesse passée.

La brune du néanmoins se concentrer sur le présent, cette époque étant définitivement révolue. Elle s'éclaircissa la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais je suis venue emmener Yamanaka-sama en radiologie pour une série d'examens. Je vous rassure, c'est juste pour la procédure normale.

-Non, protesta la jeune femme comme un enfant qu'on voulait arracher des bras protecteurs de sa mère.

Naruto esquissa un sourire attendri.

-Ino-chan, tu dois y aller.

-Non !

-Ecoute, tu y va, et moi je t'attends sagement ici.

La Yamanaka le fixa de ses grands yeux remplis de larmes.

-Vraiment ? Demanda t-elle, encore effrayée qu'il ne disparaisse encore une fois loin d'elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait le supporter une seconde fois.

Le blond lui tapota affectueusement la tête avant de se lever du sol qui commençait vraiment a devenir inconfortable, aidant son amie par la même occasion.

-Oui, répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde. Tu va avec l'infirmière et après on se retrouve ici quand tu auras fini. Je ne bougerai pas, juré !

Shizune dû faire un énorme effort pour se retenir de crier « C'est mignooooon ! » tout en sautillant comme une adolescente en plein émoi devant une scène des plus romantiques. Elle se contenta de garder le silence, ses orbes noires cette fois posées sur la Yamanaka en attente de sa réponse.

Cette dernière semblait en proie au doute, tel un animal apeuré perdu dans un environnement inconnu et effrayant. Mais l'Uzumaki était la cette fois. Alors il n'y avait plus de raisons d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit désormais. Plus jamais. Naruto. . .

-D'accord, murmura t-elle d'une petite voix fluette, sous les regards approbateurs de Shizune et Naruto.

Celui-ci serra ses mains dans les deux siennes un simple geste pour lui donner du courage.

-Ca va aller, répéta t-il encore une fois, tel une douce et rassurante litanie. Tout se passera bien, tu n'as rien a craindre.

Les tremblements d'Ino, à peine perceptibles, contrastaient avec la posture pleine d'assurance de Naruto. La jeune femme admirait sa force, sa volonté de feu, elle qui se sentait constamment faible et vulnérable face a chaque épreuve de sa vie. Le blond, lui, était un roc puissant. Un point d'encrage infaillible.

Ses yeux clairs se promenèrent sur sa carrure souple, les légers muscles qui se dessinaient a travers le tissu de ses habits apparemment un peu trop grands pour lui. Il ne la dépassait que de quelques centimètres au plus, mais malgré tout, la blonde se sentait toute petite face a lui. Elle avait connu un Naruto enfant, au timbre juvénile et a l'allure chétive. Aujourd'hui, elle avait devant elle un homme. D'un coup, sans prévenir. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un vertige saisissant, fugitif.

Ses doigts s'attardèrent ensuite sur ses bras solides, presque entièrement noyés sous des bandages. Ino leva ses yeux. La, sur le coup de l'Uzumaki prônait des pansements épais, sans doute a la suite d'une blessure grave et profonde. Et qu'elle avait cru, dans l'espace d'un moment ou elle avait sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, qu'il était mort. Mort. Parti pour toujours vers une destination inconnue d'où l'on ne revient jamais.

Et tout ca par sa faute. Sa faute. A cause d'une folie qu'on appelait l'amour. Cette insanité qui lui avait fait perdre la tête, au point de se perdre elle-même.

Ino sentit ses yeux la bruler vivement alors qu'une grimace de douleur traversait son beau visage. Comment Naruto pouvait-il lui parler, la regarder, être si gentil avec elle, si prévenant a son égard, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Elle était un monstre, un véritable monstre !

-Ino-chan.

La voix de l'adolescent l'arracha a ses pensées teintées de lourds remords la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles brillaient cette fois de détermination, d'une volonté sans faille. C'était si puissant que la Yamanaka eut du mal à soutenir son regard. Son cœur palpitait trop fort.

Alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses épaules frêles, le blond prit la parole, presque solennellement :

-Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as fait ca. Je le sais depuis le moment même ou je suis monté dans ta voiture. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et pour l'instant, je ne veux pas le savoir, insista t-il alors qu'Ino baissait la tête, comme abattue par chacun de ses mots. Tout ce qui importe pour l'instant, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je viens de réaliser un de mes vœux les plus chers.

Ino le fixa intensément, ses yeux gorgés de larmes d'émotion. Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant de chaleur. Un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Il ressentait la même chose qu'elle en cet instant précis, un instant qu'ils avaient tant espéré mais qu'ils avaient toujours cru illusoire un rêve vain en somme. Cette même sensation qui vous prenait dans les tripes, qui vous donnait l'impression de soulever des montagnes. Une enivrante allégresse qui vous faisait perdre la tête.

-Plus tard, reprit Naruto, quand tu seras prête, j'écouterai tes explications. J'écouterai tout ce que tu as me dire. Absolument tout.

La blonde lui offrit un sourire sincère, extrêmement tendre.

-D'accord. Devant un bol de ramens d'Ichiraku je suppose ?

-J'espère que tu te souviens de ma recette favorite, répondit Naruto dans un petit rire taquin.

-Je ne me rappelle pas de tout. J'ai quelques images qui me sont revenues quand j'ai été inconsciente. Des voix, des odeurs. . . Mais ce dont je me rappelle pour l'instant, ca suffit amplement a me rendre heureuse. Bien plus que j'aurais jamais imaginé, confessa Ino alors que son minois brillait d'une joie pure, inconditionnelle, a l'égard du blond.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire au centuple se regardant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde dans cette pièce. Ils ne firent même pas attention a Shizune qui les avait observés depuis le début, galvanisée par ce qu'elle pensait être la scène la plus adorable qu'elle n'ait jamais vue au long de sa carrière. Si seulement son fiancé pouvait lui faire ressentir ca aussi, songea t-elle dans un soupir rêveur qui passa inaperçu auprès des deux blonds.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Oui, Yamanaka-sama ?

-Je suis prête à vous suivre.

-Bien, acquiesça t-elle en ouvrant la porte ou se tenait deux infirmiers prêts à accompagner la jeune femme à destination.

Ino serra une dernière fois la main de Naruto alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, un sourire doux affiché sur ses lèvres. Une promesse d'espoir.

L'Uzumaki ne la quitta pas du regard jusqu'à que la porte ne se referme derrière elle, le laissant seul avec Shizune dans la chambre vide. Un air frais pénétrait par la fenêtre entrouverte, rafraichissant légèrement ses deux occupants après ces émotions bouillonnantes qui les avaient possédés lors de ces retrouvailles.

Naruto avait l'esprit ailleurs, ses orbes bleutés semblant flotter dans le vague en proie a une réflexion silencieuse mais intense. Si intense qu'il mit un bon moment avant de réaliser que Shizune s'adressait a lui alors qu'elle bidouillait les machines médicales présentes par ci par la.

-Pardon, vous avez dit quoi ?

-Je vous disais que ca m'avait surpris.

-Quoi donc ? L'interrogea le blond qui fit quelques pas vers elle, la tête encore dans les nuages.

-Que vous soyez fiancés tous les deux. Non pas que ca me regarde bien sur, s'exclama t-elle en rougissant, mais ca m'a juste surpris que Yamanaka-sama soit fiancé avec vous alors que vous semblez n'être encore qu'un lycéen. Mais bon, de nos jours, les jeunes sont assez pressés, alors pourquoi pas ?

Naruto la regarda avec des yeux de merlan frits avant de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Fallait-il qu'il lui préciser qu'ils n'avaient été « fiancés » qu'enfants, c'est-à-dire comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu sans répercussion sérieuse sur leur futur ? Après tout, les choses avaient bien changés depuis . . .

-D'autant plus que je la croyais déjà fiancée avec quelqu'un d'autre, reprit la femme aux cheveux de jais alors qu'elle arrangeait distraitement les draps défaits du lit. Vous savez, tout le monde pense qu'elle est fiancée avec le mannequin Sasuke Uchiwa. Il faudrait prévenir les magazines à scandales que c'était faux alors. . .

-Quoi . . . ?

A cette réponse qui tremblait d'appréhension, Shizune se tourna vers un Uzumaki au visage étonné. Elle aurait juré cru voir également une douleur sourde traverser en un éclair ses yeux azurs. Bien que songeuse face a cette réaction, elle consentit néanmoins a lui fournir plus d'explications :

-Vous ne saviez pas ? On disait partout que Yamanaka-sama sortait avec Uchiwa-san. La télé, les journaux, les voisines, énuméra t-elle dans geste de main qui traduisait un certain agacement. Je crois même qu'il y a eu une déclaration de presse sur le sujet, mais les médias de nos jours, c'est pas si fiable que ca. La preuve !

Devant le silence de Naruto, a l'expression désormais indéchiffrable et a la posture douloureusement rigide, l'infirmière se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle ajouta ces derniers mots :

-Mais bon, ca devait être faux tout ca puisque j'ai enfin rencontré son vrai fiancé, déclara t-elle dans un gloussement typique des fans en admiration béate devant leur idole ou quoi que ce soit qui se rapprochait d'elle. Ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'y aille moi, le travail m'attend. Portez vous bien, Uzumaki-kun.

La porte se referma dans un petit bruit sec. Shizune s'en était allé, arpentant un long couloir blanc comme chaque jour de la semaine en tant que chef infirmière. Sa douce routine. Elle ne saura probablement jamais qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle un jeune homme blond face a des doutes qui lui consumait littéralement les entrailles le faisant passer d'un état de plénitude unique à un gouffre sombre dont on ne pouvoir voir le fond.

* * *

-Voila, nous y sommes mademoiselle, dit un infirmier a Ino alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant une porte obscure ornée d'une plaque ou on pouvait lire en grands caractères « Salle de radiologie ». Nous allons vous laisser ici. Vous n'avez qu'à entrer et attendre, le médecin va bientôt vous rejoindre.

L'actrice hocha la tête et les remercia poliment alors qu'ils prirent congé. La tête encore secouée par les derniers événements arrivés trop vite et sans prévenir dans sa vie déjà chamboulée, elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette lointaine mais a la fois si proche d'un jeune homme à la peau diaphane contrastant avec sa chevelure d'ébène dévalant les escaliers d'a coté a s'en arracher les poumons.

Après avoir inhalé une bonne bouffée d'air, Ino ouvrit la porte. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut deux personnes dressés comme des barres de fers indestructibles, l'air sévère et inébranlable. Un homme aux cheveux gris ébouriffés, aussi beau que mystérieux. Et une femme, aussi étrange que son aura laissait dégager un charisme pétrifiant et indescriptible. Immobile, Ino sentait que le temps s'était comme arrêté. L'air était devenu soudainement lourd, comme chargé de tension électrique. Elle vit une plaque briller dans la main de la femme aux mèches couleur violine. Une plaque de police.

C'était une si belle couleur de cheveux, pensa la blonde tristement, comme si elle avait soudainement compris que la joie inqualifiable qu'elle avait ressenti, ce courage insufflé au plus profond de son être, étaient condamnés à disparaitre tôt ou tard face a la réalité dure et amère qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Le résultat de ses propres erreurs.

-Yamanaka-san, je suis le lieutenant Rin Inuzuka, déclara la jeune femme d'une voix sèche, tranchante. Nous avons des questions à vous poser. Je crois que vous devez savoir que vous nous devez certaines explications. Je me trompe ?

Ino esquissa un sourire las, abattue dans une sorte d'acceptation qui serrait son cœur à l'en faire exploser, mais qu'elle se devait d'affronter dans un mutisme digne. Il était temps pour la Yamanaka d'assumer ses actes, quel que soit le prix que cela impliquait.

La porte se referma. Lentement, mais surement.

* * *

Quelque part dans l'hôpital, une autre porte s'ouvrait, discrète au milieu d'un brouhaha de médecins qui couraient dans tous les sens, de patients qui se lamentaient a voix haute, de visiteurs qui erraient en cherchant leur chemin. Chose habituelle dans un hôpital en somme. Trop occupés par la complexité de leurs propres vies, aucun d'entre eux ne vit l'Uzumaki sortir d'une des nombreuses chambres alignées les unes a coté des autres le visage baissé a moitié caché par sa frange couleur or. Rien ne transparaissait, un des traits de caractère que possédait Naruto depuis la mort de ses parents.

D'habitude, il aurait caché son mal être derrière un grand sourire qui avait pour but de rassurer son interlocuteur. Une manière de lui dire « Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas », sans que personne ne réalise qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'un masque qui devenait de plus en plus dur a porter au fil des jours. Tout ca pour ne pas devenir une gène aux yeux de son entourage. Après tout, ils en avaient déjà assez fait pour lui, l'acceptant, lui, le pauvre orphelin au passé si sordide qu'il en rebuterait plus d'un.

Une dame âgée bouscula le blond sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, mais il s'en fichait. Ca n'avait aucune importance. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon faire comme s'il était heureux alors qu'il avait désormais l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé au fond de lui ? Une douleur muette qu'il voulait crier a la face du monde entier. Pour prouver son existence, dire qu'il est la. Simplement pour qu'on prenne soin de lui, au moins une fois. C'était a ces moments la que l'étreinte protectrice de sa mère lui manquait le plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'un vide glacé. Mais ca ne servait a rien d'y penser. A quoi bon ? Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent . . .

-Naruto !

L'Uzumaki leva la tête, comme brusquement foudroyé dans tous ses membres. Toujours immobile, il regarda la foule qui se massait en face de lui. Des multitudes de voix qui s'emmêlaient pour former un boucan mélodieux mais agaçant. Pourtant, il avait cru entendre quelqu'un crier son nom au milieu de ces âmes. Une voix qui avait fendu l'air. Mais également tout son être à l' instant où il avait reconnu son propriétaire.

Sasuke Uchiwa s'avançait lentement vers lui, le souffle court, sans faire attention aux quelques femmes qui chuchotaient gaiement entre elles après l'avoir reconnu en tant qu'idole des femmes nippones. Naruto resta impassible, son regard posé sur son ainé qui se détachait de la masse compacte. Qui se dirigeait vers lui avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer un chat sauvage qu'il tentait de capturer, mais avec une lueur au fond de ses yeux qui révélait son impatience de le voir. Le toucher. Le sentir tout près de lui. Un besoin pressant, puissant, celui d'un homme qui voulait étancher sa soif après une traversée du désert.

Naruto. Naruto était son oasis, cette source précieuse qu'il avait inconsciemment cherché toute sa vie. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, plus rien ne pouvait l'éloigner de lui. Plus rien. Il était la, devant lui, si près. Rien qu'à lui. Son Naruto.

Ce dernier le fixa intensément, les traits faciaux toujours figés, comme insensible au torrent de passion brulante qui se déferlait dans la poitrine de l'Uchiwa. Oui, il le regardait sans dire un mot, dans un profond silence que rien ne pouvait perturber. Pas même les bruits des gens aux alentours, qui semblaient comme s'atténuer pour ne laisser place qu'au son de leur respirations.

C'était leur moment. Enfin.

Naruto Uzumaki venait a peine de retrouver sa mémoire perdue, rassemblant enfin les pièces d'un puzzle des plus compliqué, qu'il sentait instinctivement que c'était le temps de tracer son propre chemin vers son futur. Futur qui allait se jouer maintenant.

-Sasuke, murmura t-il enfin dans un souffle léger sans quitter du regard le brun l'air aussi indéchiffrable qu'avant.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible à présent.

* * *

**A suivre . .** .


	21. Chapter 21

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre a leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto

Couples : SasuNaru et bien d'autres

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Dachi : Coucou ! Oh non, pas de violence envers Naru-chan, il souffre déjà assez, tu ne trouve pas ? (bon, un peu de ma faute, je suis l'auteur après tout ^^') Plus sérieusement, je comprends ton incompréhension, mais il faut essayer de comprendre le caractère de Naruto. C'est quelqu'un de très sociable et surtout très naïf. Il fait rapidement confiance aux gens et leur ouvre son cœur, donc il s'attend a ce que les autres fassent de même. Bien sur, ce n'est pas toujours possible. Mais bon, pour Naruto, c'était naturel, c'est ce qui explique son désarroi lorsqu'il a cru que Sasuke ne lui faisait pas confiance. J'espère que tu vois ou je veux en venir ^^ Au fait, qu'est est donc le détail qui aurait du l'énerver ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir Sinon, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Pour Sasuke, j'ai essayé de le décrire le plus fidèlement possible par rapport au manga, mais il peut etre un peu OOC de temps en temps. Par contre, je n'ai jamais trouvé Sasuke adulte ou mature. Intelligent peut être, mais surtout pas mature. Je ne considère pas quelqu'un qui se laisse juste guider par sa haine quelqu'un de mature. Et ses choix l'ont prouvé. Pour moi, c'est encore un gamin gonflé d'orgueil. Bien sur, il a quelque part un bon fond, mais ca n'empêche pas qu'il a beaucoup de défauts, donc une certaine immaturité. Comme tous les humains d'ailleurs ! Tu auras l'occasion de le constater dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review ! A la prochaine j'espère !

Anonyme972 : Coucou ! Oui, c'est une death fic ! Mais je ne te dirais pas qui va mourir, ca serait trop facile ! Hi hi ^^ Eh oui, il y aura du NaruSaku, mais je te rassure, c'est provisoire. Le SasuNaru vaincra bien évidemment ! Et puis, j'admet que j'arrive plus a supporter Naruto avec d'autres filles ( Hinata ou Sakura) que Sasuke avec quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto ! Va comprendre lol :D Par contre, les choses ne risquent pas de s'arranger entre nos deux amoureux. Tu va vite le comprendre dans ce chapitre. Mais pas de panique, j'aime les happy end moi ! Mais après beaucoup de chapitres de souffrance, histoire de bien la savourer ! ^^ Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que les chapitres suivants seront également a ton gout ! Ils seront moins espacés, merci aux vacances d'été ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il reste (la taille des chapitres varie selon mon humeur), peut être au grand maximum 10. Peut être plus, je ne sais vraiment pas. Moi aussi je suis une grande bavarde, donc la longueur des review ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Ca fait toujours plaisir a l'auteur de savoir que son travail est apprécié ! C'est très motivant même ! Merci encore pour ta review et tes compliments qui me fond chaud au cœur ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture et a la prochaine j'espère !

Juri-Hime : Coucou ! Je sais, je sais, je suis une sadique spécialiste en « a suivre » quand il ne faut pas ! ^^ J'ai pas changé quoi ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Pour Naruto, tu auras tes réponses bientôt ! Et pour Kabuto, oui, il aime Sakura qu'il connait depuis des annnées. Il est également détective privé a ses heures (c'est lui qui a informé Ino de la liaison de Sasuke avec Naruto, tu te rappelle ? ) ) J'aime bien Kabu-chan, d'ailleurs il va réapparaitre prochainement ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci pour ta review et a la prochaine !

Un grand merci a Dachi, Anonyme972, Juri-Hime, kiwibanane, dragonichigo, halinnee et choco97 pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud et cœur et qui m'ont donné envie de combattre ma paresse pour vous offrir ce chapitre le plus tôt possible ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Merci a tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui m'ont ajouté en alert, un grand merci ! N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, ca me motive encore plus ! ^^

Bonne lecture et a très bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

La famille Uchiwa faisait partie de ces noms illustres que personne n'ignorait au Japon, même dans les coins les plus reculés ou parmi les gens les moins informés de ce qui se passait dans le monde, et qui avait une place particulière autant d'un point de vue économique que social.

Depuis toujours, c'était un nom adoubé, respecté, parfois craint, mais qui ne laissait jamais indifférent.

La légende voulait que la famille Uchiwa, signifiant éventail en japonais, trouve son origine chez les samouraïs les plus glorieux ayant laissé une trace indélébile dans le passé conquérant de leur nation. Etait-ce vrai ? Au fond, peu importait. Le résultat était la : presque tout le monde avait entendu parler des Uchiwa, ce clan qui représentait la perfection tant pour leur richesse que pour leur beauté légendaire. Une beauté froide, glaciale, mais qui avait des effets ravageurs sur quiconque croisait leurs regards sombres, leur peau diaphane, leurs cheveux couleur d'ébène.

Une œuvre d'art a eux seuls. Hypnotique, magnétisante. En somme, terriblement fascinante.

C'était notamment grâce à ces atouts indiscutables que le patriarche, Madara Uchiwa, s'était fait connaitre au grand jour. Réputé pour sa pugnacité, son sang-froid hors du commun ainsi que son âme de guerrier impitoyable, il avait construit un empire en quelques années de ses propres mains de mortel. Son entreprise, l'Uchiwa Corporation, était une des plus majeures sur le plan national et employait des millions de personnes. La tâche de son fils, Fugaku Uchiwa, avait été de continuer sur cette lancée pour espérer rayonner cette fois sur le monde entier. Héritant du même esprit de compétition que son légendaire père, Fugaku prit ce rôle comme le but ultime de sa vie. Un moyen inespéré de briller aux yeux d'un père tellement austère, distant, mais si impressionnant. Un véritable Dieu qu'on ne pouvait vénérer que de loin.

Le même schéma se répéta lorsque son épouse, la douce et discrète Mikoto, mit au monde le petit Itachi. Le réceptacle de ses prestigieuses ambitions. Un petit être de chair et de sang qui allait continuer à faire briller leur nom en le secondant dans l'Uchiwa Corporation. Faire briller leur nom même après sa mort, éternellement. Les Dieux semblaient avoir entendu les prières de Fugaku. En effet, Itachi se révéla être parfait pour ce rôle prédestiné avant même sa naissance. Ou plutôt, parfait tout court. Un véritable génie, autant pour son Q.I phénoménal que pour ses aptitudes à gérer un conseil d'administration a l'âge ou ses camarades de classe jouaient encore bêtement a la console et parlaient de filles en bikini qu'ils n'auraient jamais l'occasion de draguer en vrai.

Itachi était son précieux héritage, le seul être pour qui il avait jamais ressenti de la fierté a part son géniteur. Bien sur, les Uchiwa ne montraient jamais leurs émotions. Mais dans de rares moments, on pouvait surprendre Fugaku, les yeux rivés sur son fils brillant de satisfaction à son égard. Et même d'une affection sincère, mais soigneusement retenue. La pudeur était une chose primordiale au sein du clan Uchiwa après tout. Seules les apparences comptaient.

Bientôt, l'Uchiwa Corporation allait peser des milliards et dominer tous les secteurs économiques qu'elle convoitait depuis sa création. Tout cela grâce a Fugaku, Itachi, mais également bientôt grâce a ce second fils que portait Mikoto. Une succession qui se perpétuait et qui se fructuait indéniablement. Hélas, il semblait que les Dieux n'avaient pas pour habitude d'exaucer des miracles deux fois de suite dans la même famille, aussi célèbre soit-elle. Fugaku l'avait amèrement compris le jour ou il avait vu son deuxième fils, Sasuke, pour la première fois a la maternité.

Bien sur, c'était un enfant sain, robuste, taillé pour les épreuves d'une vie qui devenait de plus en plus difficile au fil des années. Bien sur, il était intelligent, il suffisait de voir ses bulletins scolaires admirables qui parlaient d'eux même. Bien sur, il avait hérité du caractère emblématique de son père, froid, fier et possessif. Malheureusement, Sasuke n'avait qu'un seul défaut, et pas le moindre aux yeux de son père qui plaçait tant d'espérance en lui.

En effet, le monde des affaires n'intéressait pas le cadet des Uchiwa. Pour lui, l'Uchiwa Corporation n'était que le nom d'une banale entreprise ou travaillait son père et son grand frè source de revenu régulier qui les faisait vivre. La source de son argent de poche.

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Surtout pas la finalité de son existence ou un but sacré a accomplir. Non, Sasuke ne voulait absolument pas adhérer a ce monde qui lui semblait si éloigné de lui, pour le plus grand désespoir de son père. Cette indifférence marquée et assumée envers le passé renommé de leur famille avait crée des tensions impressionnantes entre le père et le fils. Mikoto et Itachi ne pourraient jamais oublier leurs violentes scènes de dispute entre les deux hommes disputes qui faillirent le plus souvent mal tourner.

Un fossé béant s'était creusé entre les deux hommes, résultant de cette mésentente mutuelle. Sasuke ne comprenait pas son père. Ni son manque de démonstration d'amour envers ses propres enfants ou son épouse, ni son obsession dévorante envers sa famille, ni cette volonté frénétique de le façonner a son image comme il l'avait fait pour son ainé. Fugaku de son coté ne comprenait pas son second fils non plus. Ni son caractère rebelle qui couvait sous ses apparences de glace, ni sa passion pour l'univers futile du mannequinat, ni ses fréquentations amoureuses qu'il changeait au gré de ses humeurs.

Père et fils étaient trop différents pur se comprendre mutuellement. Voila ce qu'avait fini par réaliser Fugaku après des années de réflexion sur sa vie et son comportement auprès des siens. Sasuke avait finalement réussi, laborieusement certes, par lui ouvrir les yeux. Il ne l'approuvait peut être pas sur certains de ses choix de vie, mais au final, il restait son fils. Evidemment, le père de famille savait qu'on ne pouvait pas entièrement changer une personne, mais il s'était promis de faire des efforts.

D'accepter son fils pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit. Tout simplement. Un rapport sain, raisonnable, épanouissant en somme.

Cela ne se fit pas du jour au lendemain bien sur. Mais petit a petit, Fugaku faisait des efforts que personne n'aurait jamais cru possible de lui il y a seulement quelques mois. Tel l'acceptation de la bisexualité de Sasuke, ou le fait qu'il aborde enfin avec sérénité le fait qu'il ne travaillera jamais a ses cotés le métier de modèle étant devenu le but exclusif de sa vie professionnelle. Mais au vu de l'amélioration de leurs rapports, passant d'une animosité déclarée à une cordialité débordante de bons sentiments, Fugaku s'en contenta largement. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie.

De loin, il observa la carrière de son fils décoller, passant rapidement de simple mannequin a top model connu dans tout le pays. Il admirait la qualité de ses photos, sa présence sur des campagnes publicitaires qui laissaient les spectateurs sans voix. Il était évidemment inutile de parler de l'effet provoqué sur la gent féminine, cela allait de soi. Il l'avait vu nouer et dénouer des relations amoureuses, certaines plus complexes que d'autres, et qui pour certaines l'avaient marqué même s'il ne montrait jamais rien aux yeux du monde. Mais à chaque fois, Sasuke se battait. Il se démenait comme une bête enragée pour réaliser des rêves pour lesquels il s'était toujours battu contre vents et marées. Jamais il n'abandonnait. Et pour cela, Fugaku était infiniment fier de son fils et de ce qu'il était devenu. Un battant qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Autant sur le plan professionnel qu'amoureux.

Sa fierté, son héritage. Son fils. Sasuke Uchiwa. Voila la dernière pensée, vibrante d'amour dans sa forme la plus pure, que Fugaku emporta avec lui lorsqu'il rendit son dernier soupir. Sa famille avait toujours misé sur un rejet des sentiments, voila que son cœur avait fini par être sa plus grande faiblesse. Littéralement.

Qu'aurait pensé Fugaku Uchiwa s'il voyait maintenant son fils dans ce couloir d'hôpital, plus fragile que jamais face a la personne qui avait réussi à briser ses derniers remparts pour lui dérober son cœur ? Que peut être qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un homme amoureux. Un homme perdu, désemparé, face a l'être qu'il chérissait le plus et qu'il revoyait enfin après avoir cru le perdre a jamais. Sa raison de vivre, juste devant lui. Naruto Uzumaki.

Le peu de fois ou ils avaient eu l'occasion de se croiser, Sasuke avait toujours eu pour souvenir le sourire de Naruto. Un sourire franc, simple, mais si communicatif. Un sourire qui réchauffait le cœur et qui donnait envie d'être heureux, tout naturellement. Pas comme ceux que le jeune Uchiwa voyait sur les visages de ses collègues hypocrites, des personnes intéressées qui voulaient le séduire, ou des fans qui ne voyaient en lui qu'une image polie et parfaite exposée sous les projecteurs aveuglants de la célébrité. Non, pas ces sourires la.

Sasuke était tombé amoureux du sourire de Naruto. Il pouvait le regarder des heures sans jamais se lasser, comme transporté par la joie de vivre qui émanait de l'Uzumaki. Il l'avait observé alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés chez lui pour boire un verre en toute simplicité. Il l'avait chéri lorsqu'il l'avait contemplé en plein sommeil après l'amour les lèvres étirées de contentement alors qu'il s'était délicieusement plongé dans le monde de Morphée. Il en était devenu fou la dernière fois ou il lui en avait offert un, timide mais authentique, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans son lycée.

Le sourire de l'Uzumaki était devenu un trésor inestimable aux yeux du brun, un trésor qu'il était prêt a sauvegarder a tout prix. Après tout, le blond était si beau quand il souriait. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, Naruto ne souriait pas. Pas du tout. Aucune trace de bonheur, même la plus infime, n'était présente sur son visage. Un visage vide. Trop vide.

Sasuke avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles un nombre incalculable de fois. Dans chacun de ses scénarios, érotisés ou pas a la fin, il aurait retrouvé un blond tremblant de joie a l'idée de le revoir après avoir traversé tant d'épreuves. L'Uchiwa l'aurait serré fort contre lui, lui promettant que tout était fini et qu'ils seraient enfin heureux ensemble. Après, peut être se seraient-ils échangés un baiser passionné, preuve de leurs sentiments puissants qui n'attendaient que de se révéler enfin au grand jour. Mais jamais Sasuke n'aurait cru retrouver un Uzuamki impassible, immobile, glacial, comme s'il se désintéressait de tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Et surtout de la présence de Sasuke. Ca pouvait sonner terriblement égocentrique, mais le jeune mannequin aurait voulu qu'il réagisse en l'apercevant. Qu'il manifeste ses émotions, qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais pas cette froideur et ce mutisme qui commençaient petit a petit a lui insuffler un sentiment d'insécurité dans tout son corps.

L'Uchiwa sentit clairement sa poitrine se serrer dans une douleur aigue, mais il tacha de ne pas y faire attention. Pas maintenant. Au lieu de cela, il s'avanca vers son cadet sa main lui effleurant sa joue.

-Tu va bien ? Demanda t-il alors qu'il lui caressait le visage, délicatement, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne se brise en mille morceaux.

Naruto ne réagit même pas a ce contact, aussi doux et empathique soit-il. Ses yeux bleus fixèrent l'Uchiwa d'un air sombre. Assez sombre pour faire tressaillir le brun et lui faire retirer sa main de sa joue par la même occasion. Sasuke resta quelques instants figés par la surprise, ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire devant ce jeune homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Se pourrait-il que ce qu'il ait traversé l'ait brisé a jamais ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre a le croire. C'était si irréel, si cruel. Bien trop cruel pour l'envisager et l'accepter.

-Naruto. . . Parle-moi s'il te plait. Tu commence a me faire peur la, murmura t-il difficilement alors qu'une boule amère et brulante lui obstruait la gorge. Je t'en . . .

C'était prononcé dans un souffle, d'une voix presque implorante. De nature extrêmement fière, Sasuke n'utilisait jamais ce ton devant les autres. Ca aurait été une marque de faiblesse avérée, le signe de sa soumission déclarée. Un moyen de prendre le dessus sur lui. Inconcevable en somme. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'Uzumaki. Le brun s'était vide rendu compte que certains éléments de sa personnalité avaient été remis en cause a ses cotés. Inconsciemment, mais inévitablement. Alors pour l'instant, peu importait cette supposée apparence de force inébranlable. Car de toute façon, cette barrière était réduite à néant par Naruto.

Etait-ce qu'on appelait le pouvoir de l'amour ? Sasuke l'ignorait et ne voulait pas le savoir. Peut etre pas assez romantique pour ca, qui sait. De toutes façons, tout ce qu'il lui importait a présent, c'était un mot de Naruto. Rien qu'un mot de sa bouche. Histoire de ne plus sentir cette angoisse se déplacer dans ses veines, tel un liquide vénéneux qui éradique tout sur son passage. Peut être que le blond avait deviné cette détresse qui se répandait de toute part de l'Uchiwa. Peut être que l'avait touché, ou au moins alerté. En tout cas, il se décida a ne plus juste etre spectateur des événements qui se déroulaient devant lui. Bien sur, c'était plus facile de ne rien faire, d'espérer que cela se passe en se bouchant les oreilles et en fermant les yeux. Mais Naruto devait être réaliste. Certaines choses devaient être réglées. Et maintenant.

-Ecoute, il y a trop de gens ici, déclara le blond dans un soupir d'exaspération. Vien, suis moi.

Sans avoir le temps de se réjouir que Naruto lui ait enfin adressé la parole, Sasuke se fit tirer le bras a l'intérieur d'une chambre adjacente vide. A peine le temps de réaliser que la porte se referma sur lui et le blond. Décidément, ce dernier était toujours aussi imprévisible, songea le brun dans un sourire vague alors qu'il observait silencieusement Naruto vérifier que la poignée était bien bloquée. Les orbes noirs de l'Uchiwa défilèrent simultanément dans la pièce vacante, le lit vaste et libre, puis le dos du blond qui se tenait toujours contre la porte. A cette vue fertile de pensées en tout genre, l'Uchiwa ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Cela n'échappa pas au regard interloqué de Naruto qui se tourna vers lui comme un diable en ressort qui s'échappe de sa boite colorée.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, arrête tout de suite !

-De quoi tu parle ?

-De t'imaginer des trucs de pervers ! C'est pas le moment putain !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Inutile de nier l'évidence, surtout lorsque l'Uzuamki avait clairement deviné le fond de sa pensée. Mais plus sérieusement, il avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment ni le lieu pour la réalisation de fantasmes, aussi tentants soient-ils. Après s'être secoué la tête pour éliminer toute trace de pensée sexuelle, Sasuke se racla la gorge.

-Naruto.

-Quoi ? Maugréa ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil furtif a la porte close derrière lui comme craignant que ne surgisse les fans hystériques du brun dans une sorte de tornade enragée.

-Viens t'assoir a coté de moi.

Nartuto lui adressa un long regard suspicieux avant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Mais à une distance respectable du brun, sécurité oblige. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas. Sans un mot, il posa sa main chaude, lourde, sur celle du blond. La sienne était froide, moite.

-Naruto. Je sais ce qui t'es arrivé. Kakashi m'a raconté.

Les yeux de Naruto se voilèrent, mais il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder fixement alors qu'il semblait chercher ses mots.

-Je ne connais pas tous les détails, poursuivit-il en serrant encore plus fort la main du blond comme pour s'assurer que cette fois il était enfin la et qu'il ne risquait plus jamais de disparaitre sans laisser de traces. Mais je sais que ca a du être difficile. Je sais que je ne vais pas d'être une grande aide, mais sache que je suis désolé. Sincèrement désolé.

La main de l'Uzumaki tremblait dans la sienne, ce qui attira l'attention de Sasuke. Lentement, il se tourna vers lui un sentiment d'impuissance lui faisant l'effet d'une brulure intérieure. Il vit une larme muette rouler sur la joue du blond pour aller se perdre a jamais dans le col de son pull. Le brun l'observait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour alléger sa peine. Ce constat intolérable lui déchira le cœur.

-Naruto, commença t-il avec précaution.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

Ce dernier planta ses yeux céruléens dans celui du brun, l'air soudain déterminé. Ses yeux avaient beau briller, peut être de larmes si on prenait le temps de bien les examiner, mais ils exprimaient une volonté farouche et indomptable. Un courage dont il ne démordrait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Sasuke se sentait exalter par ses magnifiques prunelles si expressives et vivantes, mais il se força a rester concentré sur ce que lui dirait Naruto. Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir une deuxième fois, sur un ton décidé.

- Plus jamais je veux que tu m'en parle, Sasuke. Tu as compris ? Plus jamais.

-Je comprends. Tu n'y es pas obligé

Naruto lâcha un rire froid et cinglant.

-Encore heureux. Je vais pas confier mes états d'âme à un type que je connais a peine. Faut pas rêver quand même.

La réplique était bien dure. Sasuke serra ses poings, mais préféra ne rien dire. Après ce qu'avait traversé l'adolescent, il pouvait comprendre ce genre de comportement intentionnellement blessant. Les circonstances étaient ainsi. Il fallait l'accepter, c'est tout.

-Je vois, lâcha le brun d'une voix maitrisée mais vacillante. Mais ca n'empêche pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, Naruto.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'il arrachait brusquement sa main de celle de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa sentait sa paume vide, incomplète. Le visage aussi impassible que possible, il observa le blond se lever faisant les cent pas dans la pièce tout en ébouriffant nerveusement sa tignasse blonde. Sasuke pouvait clairement sentir les ondes de tourments qui boulonnaient dans l'Uzumaki, mais il ne bougea pas de sa place. Instinctivement, il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'approcher. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Alors, patiemment, il attendit que Naruto ne se clame et cesse enfin de gesticuler dans tous les sens devant lui.

-Tu m'a donné le tournis, confessa t-il dans un sourire narquois alors qu'il se massait distraitement les tempes, ca ne t'arrive jamais de rester tranquille comme n'importe quelle personne civilisée ?

Naruto lui adressa un regard noir une veine sortant du front palpitant dangereusement.

-Ta gueule putain ! J'essaie de réfléchir !

-Ca t'arrive ? Attention a que ca ne te fatigue pas trop quand même. . .

-Mais merde, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu me provoque ?

-Mais oui, mais oui. . .

-Je vais te . . . Mmmpff. . . !

Sasuke avait coupé court a toute protestation en scellant inopinément sa bouche avec la sienne incandescente et vorace. Visiblement, c'était le seul moyen efficace de faire taire une personne aussi braillarde et sauvage que l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier fut prit de court, son visage stupéfait révélant bien son étonnement face a ce geste qu'il n'attendait visiblement pas. Alors, il tenta de résister. Vainement. En effet, Sasuke ne lui laissa guère ce plaisir puisqu'il s'empara de ses poignets et qu'il les maintenait fermement tandis qu'il plaqua le blond contre le mur. Mur dont la froideur contrastait avec la chaleur qui irradiait de toutes les pores des deux hommes. Naruto finit par abdiquer face a ce flot de passion ardent. Fermant les yeux, il s'imprégna du gout si particulier du brun alors que leurs langues se retrouvaient pour un ballet des plus sensuels. Leurs besoins, ce manque, cette souffrance accumulée depuis leur rencontre se déferlait a travers ce baiser passionné. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple échange de plaisir, c'était devenu un geste vital. Pour sentit l'autre. Savoir qu'il était enfin a ses cotés. Que plus jamais il ne s'en irait. Plus jamais.

Naruto sentait ses jambes commencer a flancher, mais ses dernières forces furent utilisées par ses bras pour s'accrocher encore plus fermement a Sasuke. Pour le sentir plus près. Encore plus près. Leurs poitrines haletantes se cognaient l'une contre l'autre alors que le baiser s'intensifiait au fil des secondes. Le peu de fraicheur qui régnait dans cette banale chambre d'hôpital avait désormais laissé place a une atmosphère emplie d'un désir sans nom. Ce désir semblait avoir pris possession de tout discernement chez les deux hommes qui ne pensaient qu'à gouter le plus intensément possible l'autre.

Qu'importait les circonstances, l'incongruité du lieu, les résolutions prises et qui attendaient d'être exécutées, ou même le fait que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre a tout moment. Pour l'instant, seul comptait le fait qu'ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre grâce a cet échange enflammé. Que pour ce court instant, tout soit mis de coté pour laisser enfin place a l'expression la plus naturelle de leurs sentiments mutuels. Des sentiments fougueux, incontrôlables, voire même peut être encore inconcevables. Mais la ce n'était pas vraiment pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Définitivement pas.

Naruto fut le premier a réaliser qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours se permettre de fuir dans ce genre d'instants illusoires tout en mettant de coté certains aspects affligeants d'une dure réalité. Il le comprit durement lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'Uchiwa commencer a glisser sensuellement vers ses fesses. L'excitation qui l'avait submergé a leur baiser s'était alors immédiatement évaporé laissant a la place une sensation familière qui le pétrifia de toute part. Son intensité fut telle qu'il repoussa violemment le brun, manquant de le faire tomber a la renverse. Ce dernier ne cacha pas son mécontentement qui s'affichait sans détour sur son visage, mais l'expression du blond en face de lui coupa court a toute envie de lui vouloir.

Les joues rouges, les membres tremblant, le blond reprenait lentement son souffle tout en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de Sasuke. Celui-ci put quand même observer a la dérobée les orbes bleutées de son cadet. On pouvait distinctement y lire une panique certaine, mêlée à un autre sentiment pas assez percevable a l'œil nu. La respiration haletante de l'Uzumaki emplissait l'atmosphère. Une atmosphère désormais lourde, extrêmement pesante.

-Naruto ? Fit l'Uchiwa, brisant enfin le malaise qui s'était installé sans prévenir. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il amorça un pas vers le blond qui recula précipitamment le bras placé entre eux pour instaurer le plus de distance possible.

-Ne t'approche pas. S'il te plait, Sasuke.

La réponse de Naruto était ferme, mais le brun pouvait sentir un tremblement a peine flagrant. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit le blond s'entourer les épaules de ses bras, comme pour se protéger d'une quelconque menace invisible. La tête de l'Uchiwa chauffa douloureusement alors qu'il repensait aux paroles de son ami et manager Kakashi Hatake lui expliquant que le blond avait subit de longues heures de violences sévères lors de son enlèvement. Les détails ne lui avaient pas été transmis, et, peut être pour ne pas souffrir plus par culpabilité ou par empathie, il avait préféré ne pas en savoir plus. D'essayer de croire que ce ne serait qu'une épreuve de plus que l'Uzumaki finirait tôt ou tard par traverser. Puis, peut être que tout serait rentré a la normale et qu'un jour ils auraient tout laissé en arrière pour se concentrer sur un futur a deux.

Un rêve bien idyllique en somme. Mais terriblement égoïste, pensa l'Uchiwa qui se sentait presque écœuré de son propre comportement et de la manière insensible dont il envisageait les choses pour le blond. Pas un seul moment il ne n'avait réfléchi a la probable hypothèse que Naruto avait peut être vécu une chose encore plus traumatisante que des blessures physiques visibles a l'œil nu. Le genre de cicatrice qui ne disparait pas avec des médicaments et des bandages, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Sasuke leva son regard obsidien vers Naruto.

Ce dernier avait finit par se laisser glisser au sol contre le mur, tel une marionnette a laquelle on avait soudainement coupé les fils. Sa face était a présent éteint, inexpressif, mais le brun comprit enfin. Pour la première fois, il voyait l'Uzumaki comme il était réellement, avec ses faiblesses, et non pas comme il me montrait au reste du monde.

Ce fut un choc. Enfin il le voyait véritablement, la, juste devant lui. Naruto Uzumaki. Cette plaie béante qui l'avait défiguré. Pas physiquement, non, mais il le percevait incontestablement. Naruto souffrait en silence. Cruellement. Et il fallait encore du temps, beaucoup de temps avant que cette plaie ne se referme un jour. L'image de son tuteur apparu dans son esprit en perpétuel mouvement. Un Iruka Umino en larmes après lui avoir révélé le passé sombre du blond et confié son espoir que Sasuke soit enfin la personne qui l'accompagne vers la lumière salvatrice de la guérison. Une guérison grâce aux vertus inespérées de l'amour. Un oubli libérateur, enfin. Il y a quelque temps, désillusionné et enorgueilli de ses principes excluant tout sentiment aussi inutile et encombrant que l'amour, l'Uchiwa n'y aurait pas cru. Mais tout en quoi il avait foi avait changé du tout au tout le jour ou il avait rencontré Naruto.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait y croire. Croire de toutes ses forces que cela pouvait changer. Qu'il pourrait enfin être heureux en amour. Ne plus ressentir ce néant douloureux depuis qu'il avait perdu ces personnes qui avaient tant compté a ses yeux. Son père, Tenten, 'il pourrait être avec Naruto. Ensemble, enfin apaisés des maux qui les rongeaient et les rattachait lourdement a une vie qui ne les correspondait pas. Qui ne les comprenait pas. Un avenir lumineux qu'ils écriraient a deux était possible. Sasuke voulait, non, il devait y croire. Son nouveau rêve. Le nouveau but de sa vie. Et un Uchiwa obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, tel était le credo, la foi intime du brun depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

-Quand j'étais petit, Iruka m'obligeait à regarder avec lui « les Feux de l'amour », murmura alors Naruto d'une voix faible brisant alors les pensées fantasmagoriques qui avaient plongé l'Uchiwa dans un autre monde irréel mais plein de promesses pour son avenir. Je suppose que tu dois connaitre ?

Sasuke se contenta de l'observer sans dire un mot. La tête posée sur ses genoux, le regard flou, Naruto poursuivit d'un air serein, presque rêveur :

-A chaque fois ca m'emmerdait, mais pour lui faire plaisir, je me forçais a regarder quand même. Je trouvais ca débile de voir ces gens se marier 30 fois pour divorcer juste après, ces intrigues a deux balles. . . Ce qui me faisait marrer, c'était de voir Iruka au bord des larmes a chaque fois qu'il apprenait que son personnage préféré se faisait tromper par son fiancé. C'était hilarant. J'en pissais de rire parfois.

L'Uchiwa se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de l'interrompre en lui demandant ou il venait bien en venir. Le blond semblait se parler plus à lui-même qu'a son interlocuteur comme perdu dans son propre monde inconnu et impénétrable. Son jardin secret fermé a double tour, protégé de tout. Il le vit sourire tristement; les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Je rigolais tellement dans ces moments la. Je me disais que ces personnages étaient vraiment cons. Et qu'il fallait vraiment être maso pour chialer comme ca juste pour une infidélité de la personne aimée. Je me disais « mais merde, c'est qu'une partie de jambe en l'air, c'est pas la fin du monde ! ». Jamais j'ai cherché a comprendre ce que ca pouvait faire en vrai de se faire trahir comme ca par la personne qui est censée nous aimer, acheva t-il dans un souffle tandis que son regard insondable se posa sur un Uchiwa décontenancé par ses propose.

-Naruto, de quoi tu parle à la fin ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Ah ouais ? Je croyais que t'étais un génie.

-Peut etre, mais toi, t'as toujours été un garçon assez incompréhensible. Et maintenant encore plus. Alors explique, parce que la je commence a avoir mal au crâne.

-C'est pas assez clair ? Demanda t-il d'une voix froide, métallique. J'essayais de me mettre a la place d'Ino-chan. D'essayer de comprendre ce que ca a du lui faire quand elle a su que tu avais couché avec moi.

Son regard dur ne flancha pas lorsqu'il vit la face de Sasuke pâlir soudainement. Il cru même apercevoir un tressaillement léger, a peine visible, au niveau de ses épaules. Un simple geste qui aurait pu passer inaperçu. Un geste qui voulait tout dire. Un geste qui le trahissait sans prononcer la moindre parole, une sorte de lapsus gestuel. Tout était bien clair à présent. Ce que lui avait dit tout a l'heure l'infirmière était donc vrai. Et en même temps, ca expliquait tout. Tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin de l'Uchiwa. C'était si logique que s'en était affligeant. Presque pitoyable. C'était trop. Naruto éclata de rire. Pas un rire joyeux ou blagueur, non. Un rire d'amertume et de désolément qui brula autant sa gorge sèche qu'il ne glaça le sang d'un Uchiwa pétrifié de toute part. Un Uchiwa perdu, pris de vertiges successifs qui ne lui laissaient ni le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, ni même de réagir. Il demeura donc foudroyé sur place, désarmé, alors que le rire du blond commençait peu à peu à faiblir. Lorsqu'il eut totalement disparu, l'Uzumaki se leva avant de se planter droit devant Sasuke. Ce dernier fut obligé de garder le silence tant la froideur que dégageait le visage du blond l'ankylosait littéralement. Des yeux sévères et tranchants, tel un poignard a la lame aiguisée et qui pouvait laisser des blessures incommensurables. Le jeune mannequin sentait que c'était effectivement le sort qui allait bientôt lui être réservé.

-Donc tout cela était bien vrai, constata âprement Naruto d'une voix trainante, dénuée de toute émotion. Toi et Ino-chan. Vous étiez donc bien ensemble.

Sasuke sentit son cœur rater un battement avant d'amorcer une série de coups incontrôlables brutaux contre sa poitrine. Ainsi, Naruto était au courant. Il savait tout, absolument tout. Mais il devait quand même lui expliquer, tenter de le raisonner. . . N'importe quoi pour qu'il ne le regarde plus jamais de la manière dont il le regardait maintenant.

-Naruto, commença t-il de la manière la plus assurée qu'il put malgré le fait qu'il se sentait littéralement étouffer au fil des secondes, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. . .

Naruto pencha la tête d'un air sceptique.

-Ah, parce que pour toi, ce n'est pas assez clair comme question ? Et s'il te plait Sasuke, épargne moi ce genre de phrase a deux balles, même dans dans les soap opéra, ils ne le font plus.

-Ecoute moi bon sang. . .

-Alors tu va y répondre simplement, insista t-il d'une voix encore plus glaçante encore. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu étais avec Ino-chan le jour ou on a couché ensemble. Le jour où tu voulais le refaire dans la salle des profs. Le jour où tu m'avais demandé de sortir avec toi comme une lycéenne en chaleur.

-Naruto. . .

-Réponds, Uchiwa.

Le brun détestait la manière dont Naruto avait prononcé son nom de famille. Ou plutôt la manière qu'il avait eu de le vomir. Plus qu'une manière d'instaurer une distance étendue entre eux, il y décela une répugnance incontestable. Une colère ardente qui y couvait, attendant sa réponse pour se décider ou non d'exploser de toute part dans une folie dévastatrice. Fallait-il lui mentir pour éviter ce genre de débordement gênant et continuer a vivre une vie tranquille mais souillée de mensonges hermétiques ? Sasuke contempla silencieusement le sol blanc avant de se décider à poser son regard dans celui de Naruto. Un Naruto calme, digne malgré la situation, seulement à la recherche de réponses légitimes. L'Uchiwa lâcha un soupir abattu alors que ses paupières se fermèrent tellement lasses. Naruto méritait la vérité.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Nous étions encore ensemble Ino et moi quand je t'ai rencontré et qu'on a couché ensemble. Tu es satisfait maintenant ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sasuke sentit une douleur sourde le frapper en pleine face, faisant l'écho du bruit sinistre d'os qui craquaient sous l'effet de la violente collision. La force du coup fut telle que le jeune homme fut jeté contre le sol. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, pas même un geignement de douleur ou la pugnacité d'une insulte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors sur un flot rouge s'écoulant de son nez sur sa main, puis sur la vision d'un Naruto fulminant littéralement de rage le poing coupable encore en l'air. Sasuke constata douloureusement que son regard était passé de la froideur méprisante à une haine pure dirigée à son égard. Le brun se contenta de sourire d'un air affligé alors qu'il était encore par terre. Il le méritait amplement, se dit-il avant que le blond ne prenne enfin la parole d'une voix qui tremblait d'une colère débordante :

-Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille aussi froidement ? Tu t'en fous tant que ca de briser le cœur de ta copine ? T'es une carcasse sans sentiments ou quoi ? Asséna Naruto, le visage hurlant d'incompréhension et de fureur mêlée a la fois.

Sasuke leva son visage ruisselant de gouttes de sang vers lui. Cette fois, ses orbes noires exprimaient manifestement un certain agacement. Il se leva, essuyant les dernières traces qui s'échappaient de son nez endolori, et s'approcha lentement du blond.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu sois vraiment en position de me juger. Tu n'as pas vraiment protesté ce soir la quand tu gémissais sous moi en me suppliant de te prendre, je me trompe ?

Naruto sentit ses joues bruler autant que son envie d'abimer une seconde fois la face si parfaite de l'Uchiwa. Comment osait-il tourner les choses de cette manière alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était lui le coupable dans toute cette histoire ?

-Espèce d'enfoiré, tu sais très bien que ca n'a rien à voir ! Protesta t-il vigoureusement, les poings serrés à s'en faire mal. Si je savais que tu étais avec Ino-chan a ce moment la, jamais je n'aurais couché avec toi ! J'ai des principes moi, contrairement a certains qui se croient supérieurs aux autres !

Sasuke sentit qu'il commençait également à perdre patience. Ca y est, l'irritation s'était emparé de lui bloquant définitivement l'accès a sa raison. Il empoigna sans prévenir le col de l'Uzumaki avant de le tirer vers lui faisant rapprocher leurs deux visages. Une proximité aussi tentante que dangereuse. Il pouvait voir tous les détails du visage du blond qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Comme le fait que le bleu de ses yeux était constitué en réalité de plusieurs pigments de la même teinte froide, ou alors a quel point sa bouche semblait envoutante vue de près malgré son aspect quelque peu rugueux.

Mais c'est la haine qui y était indiscutablement affichée qui le frappa de plein fouet lui donnant envie de lui faire mal autant qu'il l'avait blessé par son attitude et ses mots cruels. Son cœur hurlait une chose, mais l'appel de son orgueil légendaire fut malheureusement le plus fort. Encore une fois.

-« Ino-chan », « Ino-chan », tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Cracha t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait délibérément venimeux.

-Elle n'a rien ,à voir dans tout ca, connard !

-Bien sur que si ! Merde, je te rappelle que c'est elle qui a donné l'ordre de te faire enlever et torturer avant de te laisser pour mort dans cette rivière crasseuse ! Et toi tu la défends ! La gentillesse a des limites bordel ! Même venant de toi ! S'égosilla l'Uchiwa à s'en déchirer les poumons, secouant Naruto comme pour le ramener a la réalité par ce geste peu délicat.

A ces mots hurlés avec la force du désespoir, l'Uzumaki écarquilla ses yeux avant de détourner le visage. L'air grave, il ne réagit même pas au geste de Sasuke pour attirer son attention, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'augmenter sans limite la rage de celui-ci. Ils étaient arrivés a un point de non retour, et cela, les deux jeunes hommes commençaient douloureusement à le réaliser. Naruto sentit la poigne du brun faiblir au niveau de son col l'amenant à le regarder de nouveau. Malgré son nez sérieusement amoché, Sasuke était si beau avec ses traits dignes d'une statue grecque et son regard obsidien si profond. Un regard enfiévré par la passion. La passion de sa colère et de ses sentiments qui n'arrivaient pas à trouver un écho a leurs attentes. Cela intimida le blond qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement avant de continuer d'un ton plus calme, plus raisonnable :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ino-chan n'a rien à voir dans tout ca. Je sais ce qu'elle a fait, ce n'est pas ca le problème pour le moment. . .

Sasuke lâcha un rire condescendant qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'Uzumaki. Mais il n'en avait que faire a présent. Il ne récoltait que ce qu'il semait après tout.

-J'arrive pas a le croire, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air nonchalant, tu continue a la défendre en plus. Tu es encore plus idiot que ce que je pensais.

-Va te faire foutre, Uchiwa, répliqua le blond avec irascibilité. J'ai mes raisons. Et puis c'est mes oignons. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on a couché ensemble qu'une fois. Ca ne te donne pas le droit de gérer mes décisions et ma vie.

Naruto ne sut pas a quel point ces mots meurtrirent l'Uchiwa au plus profond de son être lui faisant l'effet d'un rouleau compresseur qui aurait tout dévasté dans sa poitrine. Il n'y restait qu'un vide béant, lourd, acerbe. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses poings, silencieusement, avant d'arborer un sourire dédaigneux qui fit fulminer encore plus que possible son interlocuteur.

-Je crois que je commence a comprendre, murmura t-il d'une voix qui laissait comprendre qu'il venait d'être traversé par un éclair de clairvoyance.

Naruto fronça ses sourcils d'un air surpris. La nouvelle expression qu'arborait l'Uchiwa lui faisait l'effet d'un malaise évident, aigu. Pour la première fois depuis tout a l'heure, il aurait voulu se retrouver n' importe où sauf ici. Pas devant lui, pas maintenant. Par pitié, qu'il s'en aille !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

-En fait, tout ce qui t'intéressait depuis le début, c'était Ino, c'est ca ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

-Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était l'avoir, n'est ce pas Naruto ? S'enquit l'Uchiwa d'un ton glacial et cassant comme si ce qu'il disait était l'évidence même. Tu voulais m'utiliser pour t'approcher d'elle et l'avoir en faisant passer pour le méchant de l'histoire, c'est ca ? Comme ca tu aurais eu la conscience tranquille au final quand tu m'aurais jeté pour te la faire ! Hein, Naruto !

L'adolescent prit une grande bouffée d'air pour tenter de se maitriser et de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu insensé du brun. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait du le taper trop fort pour qu'il divague au point de lui pondre une histoire aussi abracadabrante ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications autrement. L'incongruité de ces propos fut telle qu'elle lui arracha un bref rire nerveux. Rire qui fut immédiatement interprété comme moqueur par l'Uchiwa renforçant ainsi sa rage sans nom.

-Alors je m'étais pas trompé, persifla t-il alors que ses yeux se plissaient de dédain.

-Tu raconte n'importe quoi, Sasuke. C'est du pur délire ! Je ne vois pas du tout Ino-chan comme ca, putain de merde !

-Tu mens !

-Putain, tu commence vraiment à me faire chier avec toutes ces conneries ! Riposta le blond qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de gaspiller son énergie pour des broutilles pareilles.

Cette situation lui rappela une de ses années de collège ou il sortait avec une certaine Karine. Une fille jalouse maladivement. A chaque fois qu'elle le soupçonnait, c'est-à-dire constamment, il essayait de la raisonner et de la faire croire en sa fidélité pourtant acquise. Il avait beau avoir rien à se reprocher, rien n'y faisait face aux convictions inébranlables de la rousse aux lunettes. En somme, c'était vain. Naruto comprit que c'était également le cas à présent. Il préféra donc abdiquer au lieu de récolter des complications perpétuelles et infinies. Il n'avait vraiment plus la tête à ca. La fatigue l'avait vaincu, il n'en pouvait plus. Il aurait juste voulu s'étendre quelque part et dormir d'une nuit sans rêve. Dans un soupir de renoncement, il s'écarta lentement de Sasuke.

-J'en ai marre de tout ca. Crois ce que tu veux, j'en ai plus rien a faire.

Sasuke tremblait littéralement de hargne alors qu'il lui répondit d'une voix menaçante :

-Je t'interdis de t'en aller. On n'a pas encore fini, Uzumaki.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner alors qu'il prenait la direction de la porte de sortie, seul échappatoire a une situation qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

-Je t'ai dit que ca m'était égal, lâcha t-il dans un soupir las, ca ne sert plus a rien. Au revoir, Sasuke.

Sasuke resta les bras ballants alors que ces mots atteignaient ses oreilles, tournant encore et encore dans son cerveau, avant de comprendre dans un éclair de souffrance qu'ils lui faisaient l'effet d'un adieu irrévocable. A cette idée, un sentiment de panique l'empara sans crier gare, telle une personne qui se faisait posséder et perdre le contrôle de soi même. Voir Naruto de dos, l'abandonner aussi facilement, sans la moindre trace de regret ou de quelconque sentiment à son égard, lui fit perdre toute trace de raison sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser en arrière, pas lui ! Devant ses yeux, il une autre image s'imposa d'elle-même. Une silhouette furtive d'un homme sombre au regard sévère mais doux. Une jeune femme avec deux macarons bruns sur sa tête. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui virevoltaient jusqu'à sa taille. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Naruto. Cette détresse submergea son cerveau et fit bouger son corps tout seul. Il ne pourrait le supporter, pas une fois de plus. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Assez. Assez ! Pas lui ! Pas Naruto !

L'Uzumaki ne l'avait pas venir. Sans avoir le temps de crier ou d'amorcer un quelconque geste de fuite, il se retrouva lourdement plaqué au sol. Un petit cri de douleur sortit de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne soit brutalement retourné sur le dos faisant ainsi face à un Uchiwa au visage imperturbable et indescriptible accroupi de tout son poids sur lui. Il lui avait par la même occasion emprisonné fermement ses poignets afin d'éviter tout débattement ou rejet. Il était son prisonnier. Il ne le laisserait pas partir comme les autres. Plus jamais il ne voulait souffrir. Une nouvelle fois serait intolérable. Son regard transperçait Naruto avec une intensité qui frisait l'entendement.

-Sasuke, hoqueta Naruto en essayant de garder son calme malgré la douleur qui lui tiraillait le dos et les avant-bras, qu'est ce qui te prends ? Lâche moi, s'il te plait.

-Non.

La réponse était ferme, presque indifférente. Le blond sentit son cœur s'emballer dangereusement a cette réponse. Il avait l'impression qu'un souffle froid désagréable s'infiltrait dans sa poitrine annonçant avec explosion ce qui risquait de se passer. Naruto déglutit sous le regard exalté de Sasuke qui le couvait intégralement, tel un prédateur qui examinait sa proie après sa capture minutieuse. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'Uzumaki avait peur. Peur a s'en faire terriblement mal. Cette sensation s'aggrava indéniablement lorsque le brun s'empara de ses lèvres.

Contrairement a tout a l'heure, c'était un baiser brutal, violent, sans aucune trace de douleur. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent brutalement. Ce n'était pas pour témoigner de l'amour, mais plutôt un moyen désespéré de retenir ce qu'on croyait perdre a tout jamais dans le néant de l'oubli et du vide. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était de se libérer de cet étau qui lui comprimait la poitrine, la bouche et le bas de son corps en lui laissant un gout d'appréhension et de crainte extrême. Il essaya du mieux qu'il put de ne pas s'attarder sur l'érection grandissante qui s'appuyait contre sa propre anatomie. Son cerveau essaya de se concentrer sur un moyen d'arrêter tout ca. La langue de Sasuke ne lui laissait aucun répits. Il devait se sortir de la, il le fallait !

-Arrête, je veux pas, objecta t-il en essayant de repousser l'Uchiwa le plus loin possible de lui.

Peine perdue. L'adolescent comprit avec effroi la supériorité physique du brun sur lui. Il ne put éviter une seconde attaque sur sa bouche, attaque criante de besoin, d'urgence a le retenir près de lui afin qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Pour lui prouver son amour tout simplement. Mais ce n'était pas cela que pensait Naruto lorsqu'il sentit les mains incandescentes de Sasuke se faufiler sous son pull, évitant les zones bandées pour s'imprégner de la chaleur de sa peau tannée. Non. L'image de Sasuke devant lui, incontrôlable dans une débâcle de sentiments, s'estompait peu à peu. Non. Lentement, elle prit la forme d'un homme aux cheveux blancs courts qui lui souriait cruellement s'approchant de son oreille pour lui susurrer d'une voix brulante qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Non ! Naruto ne pouvait plus respirer, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il sentait une chaleur glisser de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, lui arrachant un frisson de répulsion. Non, non ! La forme se recula, les yeux luisants d'une lueur inconnue. Des yeux verts inexpressifs et glaçants qui donnaient l'impression de voir a travers la personne. Des cheveux blancs, longs, qui lui chatouillaient le visage alors que sa respiration tiède souffla de nouveau contre ses oreilles.

« _Ton calvaire va bientôt finir, je te le promets. Et cette fois ci, pour toujours. »_

Une fulgurante douleur a la gorge. La sensation de sang dans sa bouche. Ce liquide gelé et visqueux qui l'engloutissait de toute part sans aucune possibilité de s'en sortir. L'asphyxie lente et douloureuse. Ce néant sombre et inconnu. Tout ce sang. Trop de sang.

-Arrête ! !

Ce cri déchirant fendit l'air , faisant stopper toute pensée de Sasuke. L'amenant brutalement a la réalité. Dans un hoquet de stupeur, il comprit ce qu'il avait fait. Ou plutôt ce qu'il avait risqué de faire. Tout était sous ses yeux, sans le moindre doute possible. Naruto se tenait recroquevillé, tel un enfant en posture de défense. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il respirait difficilement alors que ses mains cachaient du mieux possible son visage. L'Uchiwa observa avec effroi les traces de suçons sur son cou, son haut a moitié déchiré, certains bandages entrouverts et son pantalon sur le point d'être retiré. Ses prunelles noirs s'agrandirent sous le choc. C'était lui qui avait fait ca . . . ?

-Naruto. . . Naruto, je suis désolé, murmura t-il d'une voix chancelante alors que sa main voulait le toucher dans un geste de réconfort. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je . . .

-Ne me touche pas ! Dégage, ne t'approche pas de moi je te dis !

Le brun sursauta à cette demande hurlée avec toutes les forces de la désespérance. Sa main s'arrêta dans son chemin, tombant mollement le long de son corps. Naruto en profita pour se lever avec difficulté le visage resplendissant de fureur et de larmes. Cette vision anéantit définitivement l'Uchiwa. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Naruto pleurer. Maintenant, une évidence s'imprima dans son esprit comme le fer marque la peau a jamais : quelque chose s'était brisé a jamais entre lui et l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier lui lança un regard empli d'aversion, la bouche déformée par une grimace de douleur, alors qu'il lui cracha ces mots a la figure :

-Tu es satisfait maintenant, Sasuke ? S'époumona le blond en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trébucher, toute énergie ayant quitté son corps. Tu as eu le dernier mot comme tu le souhaitais ? Ca t'a excité ? Alors va te faire foutre !

Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner de lui impuissant. Encore abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, il avait du mal a clarifier son esprit pour trouver les mots justes pouvant tenter d'expliquer son geste et ses regrets. Au lieu de ca, il lui adressa un regard implorant, tel un petit garçon perdu qui cherchait une source de réconfort a tout prix pour apaiser ses blessures du cœur.

-Je suis désolé. . . Je ne voulais pas. . .

-La ferme ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes putains d'excuses !

-Naruto. . .

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'approcher ! Vociféra l'adolescent en reculant de plusieurs pas, l'air aussi apeuré que furieux.

Sasuke renonça a l'atteindre. Il ne pourrait supporter un autre regard de haine a son encontre. Ca serait le coup final. Pourtant, il ne put y échapper. Naruto y veilla personnellement lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots d'une voix la plus lointaine possible.

-Oublie moi, Uchiwa, parce que c'est ce que je vais faire de mon coté.

-Quoi . . . ?

-Pour moi, tu n'existe plus. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, tu as compris ? Plus jamais !

-Naruto. . .

-Adieu, Sasuke Uchiwa, dit-il, le visage cette fois dénué de toute émotion avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte de la chambre.

Le brun l'observa se fermer, se sentant comme un spectateur étranger a son propre corps, a sa propre vie. Ce n'est que lorsque la porte fut définitivement close dans un petit bruit sec qu'il eut l'impression de retrouver l'usage de son esprit. Mais a l'intérieur, il avait l'impression d'etre vide. De ne plus exister du tout. D'un coup, une souffrance terrible le frappa en plein cœur. La douleur était telle qu'elle le fit tomber a genoux le laissant sans voix.

Qu'aurait pensé Fugaku Uchiwa s'il voyait maintenant son fils, quelque part du lieu inconnu ou il résidait depuis qu'il avait rendu l'âme en laissant sa vie encore inachevée derrière lui, dans cette chambre d'hôpital plus fragile que jamais face a la personne qui avait réussi à briser ses derniers remparts pour lui dérober son cœur ? Que peut être qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un homme amoureux. Mais un homme brisé par la douleur.

La douleur d'apprendre que tout était fini.

* * *

**A suivre** . . .

Voila, j'ai fait au plus vite pour que vous profitiez de ce chapitre très important pour l'histoire. C'était assez intense a écrire, je l'avoue. Que Naruto et Sasuke dans un chapitre. . . Ahhh, le bonheur pour moi ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues pour me dire ce que vous en pensez de ces chères retouvailles ! (j'accepte aussi les menaces de mort, c'est assez stimulant dans un sens ^^)


	22. Chapter 22

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre a leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto

Couples : SasuNaru et bien d'autres

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, je réponds directement) :

Anonyme972 : Coucou ! J'adooooore tes reviews, celle la m'a pliée de rire ! Allons, on tue pas Kakashi et Rin, je les adore ces deux la et j'en ai besoin pour la suite moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sasuke et Naruto, le moment des explications viendra. Mais plus tard ) Les couples sont éclatés, mais un va se former dans le prochain chapitre, et d'autres aussi ! Ou se briser, qui sait ? Ku ku ku :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture, et a bientôt ! Bises !

Deltaplane :  Coucou ! Merci pour tes conseils, j'ai essayé d'aérer le plus possible ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture et a bientôt j'espère !

Coucou ! Voici enfin le chapitre 22 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu plaisir a l'écrire. Un grand merci a toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et qui me laissent des reviews. Merci a Elaelle, Anonyme972, choco97, dragonichigo et deltaplane. Je vous laisse, bonne lecture et a la prochaine ! Bisous ! ^0^

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Il fallut beaucoup de temps à Iruka Umino pour réaliser qu'on sonnait à sa porte, la sonnerie stridente retentissant enfin à ses oreilles et l'arrachant a une profonde réflexion entamée depuis quelques heures déjà. Brusqué sans prévenir dans sa rêverie matinale, Iruka ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement étouffé qui reflétait bien l'état de son humeur actuelle.

Contrarié. Inquiet. Bouleversé. Mais surtout, impuissant.

Son regard se posa sur un cadre photo suspendu dans le salon. Pas assez longtemps pour détailler encore une fois le visage rayonnant de son filleul, mais assez vite pour ne pas que ca lui arrache encore quelques larmes de frustration. Il avait assez pleuré pour l'instant. Maintenant, les choses semblaient revenir a peu près a la normale, bien qu'il avait durement appris que la notion de normalité soit une chose assez subjective dans son foyer. Iruka avait fini par le comprendre le jour ou il avait adopté Naruto Uzumaki. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Fermant les yeux, il vit son image apparaitre clairement dans son esprit encore légèrement embrouillé. C'était douloureux, mais il fallait encore patienter. Encore un peu. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures ou peut être de minutes avant qu'il ne revoie enfin Naruto. Avant que les vagues de tourment ne cessent de se déferler sur son cœur déjà usé après tant d'épreuves. Il lui fallait juste encore être patient.

Une nouvelle série de sonnerie. Encore plus forte et plus insistante que la précédente. L'Umino ne pu réprimer une grimace. Apparemment, la patience n'était pas au gout de tout le monde, et certainement pas de la personne derrière la porte qui s'amusait a jouer avec ses nerfs déjà bien fragiles.

-J'arrive, une seconde !

Porte qui ne tarda pas à être ouverte.

La première chose qu'Iruka vit, c'était un énorme bouquet de fleurs juste sous son nez. Une explosion de couleurs tout a fait ravissante qui allait de paire avec l'effluve exquise qui s'en dégageait. Un soupir de délice s'échappa des lèvres du brun alors qu'il humectait ces enivrantes senteurs florales qui se diffusaient tout autour de lui. Un nuage sucré de paix apaisant. Il était presque sur qu'aucun de ses précédents amants ne lui ait jamais offert un bouquet aussi énorme, ni aussi recherché. D'ailleurs, il était tellement volumineux qu'Iruka ne put apercevoir le livreur de ce présent inattendu. Néanmoins, le visage de ce dernier finit par apparaitre avec difficulté au travers des fleurs révélant un sourire juvénile. Un sourire familier pour l'Umino qui du se pencher pour le confirmer de plus près.

-Konohamaru-kun ?

-Ouep ! Bonjour Iruka-sensei ! Dit joyeusement le petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans, la main derrière ses cheveux bruns dressés en épis indomptables.

Iruka offrit un sourire radieux a son élève de longue date, autant réputé pour ses bêtises a la cour de récréation que pour sa malice légendaire. En un sens, il lui rappelait fortement Naruto à son âge. Mais en moins esquinté par la vie, songea t-il avec regret alors qu'il débarrassait Konohamaru de ce généreux mais lourd bouquet.

-Merci sensei, c'était vachement lourd a porter quand même !

-Je ne savais pas que tu livrais des fleurs, constata distraitement l'Umino, cherchant une carte pouvant lui révéler l'identité d'une personne assez élégante et désintéressée pour lui offrir un tel cadeau de si bon matin.

Konohamaru se massa ses bras endoloris après sa livraison de taille.

-J'aide grand-père, expliqua t-il dans un sourire de fierté qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bruns pétillants. Aujourd'hui, le livreur de sa boutique de fleurs est malade, alors je suis passé lui donner un coup de main. Je suis petit, mais je fais de mon mieux !

Il désigna d'un signe de tête son vélo bleu pétant garé a quelques pas de la. Iruka lui rendit son sourire et lui ébouriffa affectueusement sa tignasse rebelle.

-C'est bien. Mais il ne faut pas que tu délaisse tes devoirs, je compte sur toi, d'accord ?

-Ah la, la, vous êtes pas marrant sensei, bougonna le petit garçon en tirant sa langue d'un air espiègle. Alors, reprit-il d'une voix taquine ponctuée d'un gloussement pervers, vous avez un nouveau amoureux ?

Iruka rougit. Son homosexualité n'était un secret pour personne, notamment ses élèves et le personnel de l'école, mais il était toujours aussi embarrassant d'évoquer sa vie privée devant l'un d'eux. Après s'être raclé la gorge, il murmura une brève réponse :

-Non, pas aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas.

-Vous êtes plus avec l'autre vicieux la, le mec en lunettes qui vous tripotait les fesses dans la salle des professeurs ?

-Konohamaru-kun, articula lentement le brun dans un sourire forcé, tu n'as d'autres livraisons à faire aujourd'hui ?

Celui-ci fit la moue, l'air boudeur, alors qu'il croisait les bras d'un air révolté.

-Vous êtes vraiment pas marrant, sensei. . .

Iruka leva son regard amusé vers lui avant de le concentrer sur la carte qu'il venait d'extraire entre deux longues et gracieuses jonquilles. Il ne pu contenir un frémissement d'impatience et de joie alors qu'il commença à lire les mots gravés sur la carte beige aux motifs poétiques. Pourtant, cette sensation d'ivresse caractéristique face a ce genre de présent surprenant et tellement romantique ne tarda pas a disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparu. Konohamaru ne tarda pas a le constater, surtout lorsque le visage de son instituteur se colora en rouge brique et que ses sourcils se froncèrent dangereusement. Il aurait également pu jurer voir des ondes sombres émaner de l'Umino alors que ses doigts étaient visiblement sur le point de réduire la si jolie carte en confettis. D'ailleurs, ses jambes reculèrent d'elles mêmes, probablement effrayées par la voix furieuse qui sortait de la bouche tordue de rage d'Iruka :

-Cet enfoiré. . . Comment ose t-il un tel affront après ce qu'il m'a fait ? Je vais le tuer, tempêta t-il entre ses dents son corps brulant d'une colère sourde envers l'expéditeur de ce bouquet.

Un expéditeur avec qui il avait des comptes à rendre. Et pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit, ca il en était certain. Konohamaru fut aussi certain de son choix lorsqu'il conclut que finalement, non, un pourboire n'était pas aussi indispensable que ca. Arborant un sourire maladroit, il se recula lentement, très lentement d'un Umino sur le point d'exploser. Littéralement.

-Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, marmonna t-il du ton le plus claironnant qu'il put dans ce genre de circonstances, comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai d'autres livraisons à faire. Bonne journée, sensei ! Finit-il sur un signe de main enjoué alors qu'il se dirigeait le plus vite possible vers son vélo seul moyen a ses yeux pour s'extirper de cette situation des plus rocambolesques.

Alors qu'il traçait son chemin sur la route dégagée, le petit garçon sursauta lorsque la voix de l'Umino retentit une nouvelle fois plus loin, plus puissante et rageuse que jamais, pour déblatérer moult insultes sur un certain Kakashi Hatake. Quand il eut enfin le courage de tourner sa tête pour observer l'ampleur des dégâts après le passage de la tempête, Konohamaru aperçu son instituteur claquer la porte derrière lui. A coté, le majestueux bouquet de fleur avait perdu toute sa gloire au fond d'une poubelle crasseuse et malodorante. Konohamaru pédala plus fort alors qu'il lâchait un soupir d'agacement et de compassion.

Agacement, parce que c'était définitivement un gâchis de se débarrasser d'une manière aussi malpropre d'un bouquet préparé avec soin et justesse par son vieux grand-père. Mais également de compassion a la pensée qu'Iruka Umino n'avait apparemment pas de chance concernant ses conquêtes amoureuses. . .

* * *

Comme beaucoup de personnes, Rin Inuzuka avait des rêves. Et comme beaucoup de personnes, elle avait finit par réaliser que beaucoup d'entre eux ne se réaliseront jamais.

En effet, depuis toujours, Rin avait compris totalement le sens du mot « désillusion ».

Rin avait rêvé d'un monde de tolérance et d'acceptation inconditionnelle de la part de ses semblables. Une désillusion amère lorsqu'elle constata que son excentricité ainsi que ses penchants sexuels pouvaient ne pas être aussi bien tolérés que prévu. Les moqueries des enfants dans la cour de récré ou les regards de haine de ce qu'eux qu'on considérait comme ses amis. Première désillusion. Mais pas la dernière.

Rin avait rêvé d'un prince charmant, d'un homme à aimer tout simplement, et qui l'aiderait a remplir certains vides secrets de son cœur. Une désillusion douloureuse lorsqu'elle constata que l'homme de sa vie ne sera incontestablement que l'homme d'une seule et unique nuit. L'homosexualité de Kakashi Hatake était une vérité inébranlable qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais à elle. Deuxième désillusion. Mais pas la dernière.

Rin avait rêvé de rencontrer certains de ses héros télévisés qui l'avaient accompagné de son enfance calme jusqu'à son adolescence quelque peu turbulente, jusqu'à maintenant. Une désillusion brutale lorsqu'elle constata que tout n'était que fiction et que les gens n'étaient pas forcément ce qu'ils semblaient être derrière le petit écran de son salon. Ino Yamanaka, l'actrice de renommée mondiale, était sans conteste responsable de plusieurs actes odieux commis au nom de la préservation d'un amour irréel. Troisième désillusion.

Etait-ce la dernière ou la jeune femme était-elle définitivement condamnée a tomber de haut encore une fois ?

Voila ce que se demandait silencieusement le lieutenant Inuzuka alors que son regard froid et intransigeant détaillait la femme en face d'elle. Ino était belle, même dans ces banals habits d'hôpital, enfermée dans un silence serein et digne. La lueur dans ses prunelles était douce, quoique vive et déterminée alors qu'elle s'approchait de Rin. Sans un mot, elle tendit ses mains en face de la femme qui la dépassait de quelques centimètres. Indéchiffrable, cette dernière les détailla dans un silence religieux.

Pales, soignées, fragiles. Des mots qui résumaient bien la Yamanaka en somme.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

Ino ferma ses paupières, lentement. Elle prit une bouffée d'air avant de répondre dans un murmure clair et sans équivoque :

-C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé a Naruto. Arrêtez-moi s'il vous plait.

La femme aux cheveux couleur violine l'observa sans répondre. Elle avait senti le ton implorant qui s'était trahi dans ces mots, mais rien sur son visage ferme n'aurait pu le révéler.

-Vous voulez donc que je vous passe les menottes je suppose ?

Ino hocha péniblement la tête sans oser lever ses yeux vers cette femme qui l'impressionnait de toute part. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, tout s'était bloqué en elle. Néanmoins, elle entendit clairement l'Inuzuka soupirer avant de se tourner vers l'homme aux cheveux gris qui se maintenait a l'écart des deux femmes.

-Ka-chan, dit-elle d'un ton plus léger, presque aérien, est ce que tu peux nous laisser un moment seules s'il te plait ?

Celui-ci s contenta de hocher la tête, sentant que c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, avant de sortir mollement.

-Pas de bêtises en mon absence, d'accord ? Avertit-il d'un clin d'œil complice qui provoqua un foncement de sourcil de la part de sa meilleure amie.

-Imbécile ! Va plutôt chercher Naruto-kun au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi. On se retrouve au parking, comme prévu.

Un dernier hochement de tête puis l'Hatake disparut derrière la porte.

Ino avait analysé la scène silencieusement. Elle avait sentit une grande proximité entre ces deux la, un lien indéfectible. Probablement des amis proches, voire plus. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle avait reconnu cet homme comme étant le manager de son ex-petit ami, le top model Sasuke Uchiwa. La Yamanaka ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois ou deux durant le temps ou ils étaient ensemble, et ce toujours très vaguement. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné. Elle avait vite compris que l'Uchiwa était le genre de personne à cloisonner soigneusement sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle afin que rien n'interfère entre les deux pour bousiller un ordre préalablement établi et calculé au millimètre près.

De toute façon, la notion de cloison étroite lui était plus que familière désormais. Après tout, n'allait-elle pas finir sa vie dans un espace plus que réduit ou elle n'en sortirait probablement jamais ? se demanda t-elle, un sourire las sur ses lèvres.

-Yamanaka-san, commença Rin d'un ton ferme et tranché qui l'interrompit dans sa projection personnelle de son futur derrière les barreaux, je n'ai pas de menottes sur moi. Je ne les réserve qu'a mes conquêtes, au lit, ajouta t-elle d'une voix blagueuse.

La blonde écarquilla franchement ses yeux alors que ses bras tendus s'abaissèrent le long de son corps immobile. Rêvait-elle ou le lieutenant Inuzuka cherchait-elle à plaisanter avec elle en échangeant des potins salaces ? Rin sentit son étonnement puisqu'elle s'empressa de lâcher un petit rire nerveux qui la rendu soudain moins impressionnante, plus humaine aux yeux de son interlocutrice.

-Désolée, je rigolais, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Vous êtes aussi tendue qu'un string, vous devriez vous relaxer un peu de temps en temps. Asseyez vous, proposa t-elle en désignant d'un geste de la main une chaise au fond de la pièce.

Ino rougit légèrement, hésitante, avant de s'exécuter. L'Inuzuka ne tarda pas en faire de même en prenant place en face d'elle. Elle l'observa minutieusement, ses prunelles brunes l'examinant comme un papillon intriguant qu'on aurait capturé en se demandant ensuite s'il fallait le libérer ou bien l'épingler dans sa collection personnelle. Ino déglutit difficilement, les mains serrées sur ses genoux. La pression était palpable, étouffante.

-Pourquoi . . . Je. . . Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour m'arrêter ? L'interrogea t-elle faiblement, la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser son regard de nouveau dur.

-Vous savez, ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention.

-Pourquoi ca ?

Rin haussa négligemment ses épaules.

-Naruto-kun ne veut pas porter plainte. Croyez-moi, j'ai bien essayé de l'en convaincre, mais il est aussi têtu qu'une mule. Et puis de toute façons, il ne s'agissait dès le début que d'une enquête officieuse, expliqua t-elle alors qu'elle se massait distraitement les tempes. Moi, je ne veux savoir qu'une chose avant de boucler cette affaire. J'ai fait tout cela a titre gracieux, alors j'ai bien le droit d'assouvir ma curiosité maladive, non ?

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Regardez-moi d'abord.

Un ton vif, implacable, qui ne laissait place a aucune protestation. Ino comprit pourquoi elle travaillait dans la police : il était plus que visible que l'Inuzuka avait ca dans le sang. Timidement, elle posa ses orbes bleutés sur celles de son interlocuteur. Sa face était impénétrable mais sa question fut des plus claires :

-Avez-vous donné l'ordre de tuer Naruto Uzumaki cette nuit la ?

-Non !

Ino avait hurlé cette réponse avec une force, une telle pugnacité qu'elle avait renversé sa chaise en se levant d'un coup. Rin ne réagit pas a cet accès d'émotion spontané. Stoïque, elle se contenta de la fixer sans que rien ne transparaisse sur son visage clos. Une véritable muraille infranchissable. Cela désarçonna encore plus Ino qui tentait de calmer son cœur battant a tout rompre.

Elle avait mal a la tête, sa gorge était douloureusement nouée, serrée a l'en faire pleurer, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle dépasse cela pour tout lui expliquer. Lui dire que jamais elle n'avait voulu en arriver la, que jamais elle n'avait voulu voir Naruto mourir. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure personne qui puisse exister sur terre, mais jamais elle n'avait souhaité la mort de quelqu'un. Du moins, pas au point de passer a l'acte. Jamais.

Mais comment le dire au lieutenant Inuzuka alors que les mots ne venaient pas libérer le son de sa voix ?

Les larmes lui brouillaient sa vision, mais Ino pu apercevoir la jeune femme s'approcher d'elle, poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Calmez-vous, dit-elle d'une voix claire et apaisante. Je pense avoir compris. La réponse est donc « non », c'est bien ca ?

Ino secoua la tête affirmativement sous le regard plus qu'attentif de l'Inuzuka qui observait le moindre de ses geste, la moindre micro-expression, le moindre indice qui pouvait laisser apparaitre qu'elle essayait de lui mentir. Elle ne trouva rien du tout.

-Au début, je voulais juste que Naruto s'éloigne de Sasuke-kun après avoir découvert qu'ils avaient une liaison . . . Je comptais le payer pour qu'il ne s'approche plus de lui, comme ce que j'avais fait pour les autres amants passagers de Sasuke-kun. . .

Rin hocha la tête silencieusement. Lors de sa fastidieuse enquête, elle avait découvert l'infidélité chronique de l'Uchiwa envers sa petite amie, elle ne fut donc pas surprise d'en entendre la confirmation de sa bouche. Elle se contenta de serrer la main sur son épaule geste lui intimant la demande de continuer dans ses explications.

-Mais après, je me suis rendu compte que Sasuke-kun s'était attaché a Naruto, poursuivit-elle d'une voix enraillée de peine, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se décide de me quitter pour lui. Je me sentais perdue, trahie. . . Je l'aimais, je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il me laisse, vous comprenez ? Demanda t-elle en levant ses yeux inondés de larmes vers le visage songeur de l'Inuzuka.

Une image furtive de Kakashi lui vint a l'esprit, aussi brève et éphémère qu'une brise, avant qu'elle ne soupire :

-Oui, je peux comprendre. Mais est ce que l'amour justifie qu'on fasse tout pour le préserver, quitte à blesser les autres ? Ca, j'en suis moins sure, affirma t-elle d'une voix plus froide qui fit instantanément frissonner la blonde.

-Je sais. . . Je sais que j'ai eu tort, je ne le nie pas. Mais Kimimaro m'avait dit qu'il lui ferait peur pour que plus jamais il ne s'approche de Sasuke-kun.

-Kimimaro ?

-Kimimaro Kaguya, mon chauffeur.

Rin s'empressa de noter ce nom sur un petit carnet avant de la fixer intensément.

-Votre complice ?

Ino se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle se prostra de nouveau sur la chaise ses longues mèches blondes dissimulant son visage. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle aurait tellement voulu disparaitre totalement, éradiquer une fois pour toute son existence de cette terre. Pour que personne ne se souvienne d'elle, ni du mal qu'elle a pu occasionner. Un néant libérateur en somme.

-Oui, en quelque sorte, répondit-elle doucement, je le connais depuis longtemps déjà. Je pensais qu'il allait frapper Naruto, lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'il disparaisse de ma vie, c'est tout. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il irait aussi loin. Kimimaro m'a apprit ce qu'il avait fait que quand il était trop tard, finit-elle dans un sanglot étouffé alors que tout son corps était pris de tremblements frénétiques.

Une lueur de tristesse brilla dans les yeux de Rin avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparu. Sans accorder un regard a la jeune femme qui se tordait de douleur face au poids de sa culpabilité, elle sortit un petit paquet de sa poche. Sans un mot, elle le tendit a la blonde qui la fixa dubitative.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ouvrez et vous verrez.

Sans broncher, Ino obéit. L'Inuzuka l'observa en coin alors qu'elle sortit un paquet de photos du paquet, puis les regarder une par une dans un silence lourd. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour que son visage ne palisse effroyablement. Rin ne s'offusqua même pas lorsqu'Ino la bouscula avant de se précipiter vers la poubelle afin de vomir de tout son soul. Elle la regarder tousser avec difficulté, sa poitrine se soulevant frénétiquement alors que ses genoux restaient désespérément collés au sol.

Fidèle à son mutisme professionnel qui avait eu raison des nombreux suspects lors de ses interrogatoires éprouvants, Rin se contenta de ramasser les photos tombées a terre.

Eparpillées sur le sol blanc, on pouvait y voir de multiples taches de sang qui souillaient les murs. Inondaient un carrelage à l'allure onéreuse. Tachaient un visage défiguré. Le visage d'un homme aux longs cheveux argentés, apparemment carbonisé. Sur la dernière photo que le lieutenant avait remise à sa place, on pouvait y apercevoir l'image d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns tirés en macarons, recroquevillée dans une pièce blanche, probablement les murs d'un hôpital. Le plus frappant était son regard : vide, creux, inexpressif, comme si toute vie l'avait quitté. Laissait derrière une coquille vie, fragile et inutile. Détruite.

-Deidara Iwa et Tenten Shoryu, dit Rin sans un regard pour la blonde toujours au sol, alors qu'elle commençait à faire les cent pas au centre de la pièce. Deidara était un styliste respecté qui travaillait pour l'agence Akatsuki. Du jour au lendemain, il a été victime de fausses rumeurs qui ont conduit à son licenciement. Quelque temps après, il s'est suicidé chez lui a l'aide d'une bombe artisanale qu'il a lui-même fabriqué.

Ino toussa violemment, la tête toujours enfouie dans la poubelle, mais l'Inuzuka ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, un élan de colère la submergea alors qu'elle poursuivit avec plus de hargne :

-Tenten , accessoiriste spécialisée dans les armes de combats orientaux. Elle a subit un harcèlement acharné pendant presque 6 mois. Coups de fils anonymes, lettres de menaces, dégradations de ses biens, effraction chez elle en pleine nuit pour saccager son appartement, fit-elle dans une grimace de dégout en direction de la blonde qui se levait en s'appuyant piteusement contre le mur. Un jour, elle a finit par craquer et on a du l'hospitaliser dans un centre psychiatrique.

Les épaules d'Ino tremblèrent dans un sursaut d'effroi, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Cela provoqua un froncement de sourcils de la part du lieutenant. Sans prévenir, elle l'empoigna par son bras avant de la retourner contre son gré lui faisant enfin face. Rin ne la laisserait plus fuir, ni essayer de se cacher de la vérité, aussi monstrueuse soit-elle. Elle devait le voir. Voire toute l'étendue de ses erreurs.

-Je veux bien croire que vous ne vouliez pas en arriver jusque la, articula l'Inuzuka dans une lenteur toute calculée, mais comment se fait-il que vous ne vous soyez jamais douté de ce qui se tramait derrière votre dos ?

-Vous. . . Vous me faite mal, couina la blonde dans un gémissement de douleur.

La prise de Rin s'intensifia, lui arrachant un autre petit cri qu'elle ignora superbement. De même, son regard se fit plus menaçant.

-J'en ai assez de vos pleurnicheries, Yamanaka-san. Ca peut peut être marcher sur des hommes énamourés, mais pas sur moi. Je ne cherche que la vérité.

-C'est la vérité, lieutenant . . . Je vous le jure. . .

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous savez sur deux la ? Vous étiez au courant de quoi exactement ?

-Je. . . Kimimaro m'avait dit qu'ils avaient quittés la ville, murmura Ino, chaque souffle inspiré lui consumant les poumons. Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient autant souffert, je vous le jure. S'il vous plait, lâchez-moi. . . Inuzuka-san. . .

Rin la foudroya du regard. Un regard terriblement dur qui acheva la Yamanaka, mais pas autant que les mots qui suivirent :

-Parce que vous pensez que Naruto-kun n'a pas imploré votre sbire quand il le faisait saigner au couteau ? Ou quand il l'a jeté dans ce putain de ruisseau ?

Une nouvelle plainte d'affliction de la part d'Ino, mais celle fois plus déchirante, plus profonde. Du moins, suffisamment pour surprendre Rin qui finit par relâcher la prise sur son bas frêle.

Alors que sa tête tournait, l'Inuzuka se recula, observant Ino qui s'était laissé glisser au sol les mains cachant son visage. Un éclair d'intuition foudroya la jeune lieutenant, comme une évidence incontestable mais qu'on ne pouvait pas prouver. Pourtant, elle vous prenait aux tripes, si puissamment qu'on ne pouvait l'ignorer. Cela, Rin le savait pertinemment. Dans un profond soupir, elle s'accroupit près de la blonde dont les pleurs discrets emplissaient une atmosphère terriblement oppressante.

-Je vous crois, Yamanaka-san.

Ino la dévisagea de ses yeux embués de larmes interloquée.

-C'est vrai ? Dit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes, d'une voix trahissant son ébahissement au fait que Rin lui fasse confiance après toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait apprit sur elle.

Rin prit un instant avant d'hocher lourdement la tête, puis lui tendre un mouchoir aux motifs floraux.

-Oui. Vous avez une responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé, mais il y a une grande différence entre vouloir intimider une personne et essayer de la tuer.

-J'aurais préféré payer pour ca, admit la Yamanaka en nettoyant son visage rouge et gonflé après avoir versé tant de larmes. J'aurais souhaité que Naruto-kun me déteste et qu'il m'envoie en prison.

Rin sourit d'un air peiné avant de lui demander d'un ton grave :

-Vous pensez vraiment que ca l'aurait soulagé de se venger de vous ?

-Je ne sais pas, confia tristement la jeune actrice alors que l'image d'un Naruto souriant lui apparu l'espace d'un instant devant ses yeux mi-clos. C'est ce qu'il me semble le plus juste, non ?

Rin la fixa quelques instants d'un air pensif, silencieuse. Elle lui tendit sa main pour l'aider a se lever.

-La justice est une notion bien subjective, fit-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix fatiguée. Ce qui peut vous sembler juste peut ne pas l'être pour quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être que Naruto-kun croit qu'il est plus juste de vous pardonner alors que vous pensez qu'il serait plus juste de payer pour vos erreurs.

Ino ne put retenir un petit rire amer. Décidément, Naruto n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années. Toujours aussi miséricordieux, généreux, même auprès des personnes qui l'avaient blessé. Une grandeur d'âme sans précédent.

Elle ne le méritait pas.

Ca aurait tellement été plus facile qu'il l'abhorre de toutes ses forces. . . S'il ne lui offrait que des yeux emplis de haine plutôt que ses sourires resplendissant de clémence. . . Cette indulgence inconditionnelle était définitivement le pire des châtiments.

-Et vous, lieutenant, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Ino d'une voix blanche a son interlocutrice qui était occupée a ramasser les photos encore sur le sol.

Celle-ci écarquilla ses yeux chocolat avant de se frotter machinalement le haut de son crâne.

-Ce n'est pas a moi de dire ce qui est juste ou pas, conclut-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Mon métier est assez compliqué comme ca pour que je me fasse chier avec des questions philosophiques. Pas avec mon maigre salaire en tout cas. . .

Les joues d'Ino s'empourprèrent, ce qui attira l'attention de Rin. Elle l'interpella, un sourcil subtilement levé :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dite pas que j'ai encore sortit une connerie perverse sans m'en rendre compte, si ?

-Non, non, je vous assure ! C'est juste que vous trouve spéciale, lieutenant.

-Allons, appelez moi simplement Rin. Lieutenant, ca fait un peu trop pompeux a mon gout.

-D'accord, consentit la blonde dans un sourire gêné qui finit par s'évaporer provoquant un haussement de sourcil significatif de la part de Rin.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'empressa t-elle de lui demander avec inquiétude.

-Je pensais a Kimimaro. Je le connais depuis que je sis toute petite, j'avais une confiance absolue en lui. . . Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il était comme ca, finit-elle dans une voix enraillée par le chagrin de réaliser sans ménagement qu'une personne, aussi proche soit-elle, n'est pas forcément ce qu'elle semble être.

Tout n'était donc qu'illusions et mensonges, songea avec peine la blonde. C'était encore si dur a accepter, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Kimimaro. Le timide, le doux Kimimaro, a l'air si angélique. Celui qui lui avait froidement avoué qu'il avait tué Naruto, en cette froide journée d'Octobre.

Kimimaro était le seul qui la connaissait, celui qui avait accepté d'endosser le rôle du gardien de son bonheur. L'homme le plus présent dans sa vie, le seul pouvant espérer percevoir sa fragilité sous cette carapace dorée. Ses yeux étaient si tendres quand ils se posaient sur elle, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer un instant la noirceur infinie qui s'y cachait ?

-Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, dit simplement l'Inuzuka d'une voix douce, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Kimimaro est dangereux. Aucun homme sain d'esprit n'aurait agit comme il l'a fait, pas avec autant d'acharnement. Et surtout pas pour un simple salaire de chauffeur, ajouta t-elle, le visage s'obscurcissant a ces mots.

Les yeux d'Ino s'agrandirent alors que son cœur frappa plus fort contre sa poitrine. Sa langue lui parut pâteuse, sa salive acide, sa bouche sèche, alors qu'elle prit la parole :

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par la ?

Rin ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Elle détourna la tête, silencieuse, alors qu'une ride se forma sur son front. Après ce qui semblait être des minutes d'une réflexion minutieuse, elle se tourna vers Ino le visage fermé.

-Il doit être amoureux de vous.

-Quoi. . . ?

-Oui, j'en suis presque sure maintenant. Lors de mon enquête, je commençais a m'en douter, mais la j'en suis presque certaine. Le genre de passion destructrice qui ravage tout sur son passage. Et maintenant que vous le connaissez sous son véritable jour, si jamais vous le rejetez, ca sera votre tour d'être en danger.

Ca y est, Ino était à peu près sure de ne plus sentir son cœur. Il avait probablement lâché sans s'en rendre compte car il était impossible d'encaisser plus encore. Elle était arrivée à ses limites.

Rin lui adressa un regard compatissant alors qu'elle lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Elle espérait la réconforter, mais au vu de son visage bouleversé, ca n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, débuta t-elle avec précaution, mais j'ai déjà travaillé sur ce genre d'affaires. Dans la plupart des cas, la personne visée finit par être attaquée par la l'homme qui prétend l'aimer. Ils sont trop instables pour supporter un refus, c'est au dessus de leur capacité. Ce n'est pas un amour sain, c'est une folie destructrice. Et je crois que c'est le cas pour Kimimaro.

Les mains d'Ino frémirent dans les siennes. Dans un élan de sympathie, le lieutenant serra encore plus les siennes tandis que la Yamanaka articulait difficilement :

-Mais alors. . . Qu'est ce que . . . Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne le laissera pas s'approcher de vous. On va vous protéger, murmura t-elle puis après un instant de réflexion, elle poursuivit. Vous allez rester chez moi quelques temps, en attendant de trouver Kimimaro et de lancer un mandat d'arrêt contre lui. Dès que nous l'aurons attrapé, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous sans crainte.

-Je vais devoir rester chez vous ? L'interrogea Ino d'une petite voix.

Rin se frotta le menton d'un air embarrassé alors que son autre main était occupée à envoyer un message sur son portable aux couleurs criardes.

-Oui, comme ce n'est pas une enquête officielle, je ne peux pas mettre des hommes pour votre protection, donc je dois m'en charger personnellement, expliqua t-elle dans un sourire hésitant. Ca vous dérange ?

-Non, non, pas vraiment. Je me demande si c'est pas vous qui serez dérangée d'avoir une tordue comme moi chez vous.

Rin éclata de rire. Un rire franc, mélodieux, qui donnait envie de l'accompagner dans sa manifestation sonore de joie. Ino la considéra avec attention avant qu'elle ne soit tirée vers la sortie par la main de la jeune femme fermement liée à la sienne.

-Ca se voit que vous n'avez jamais vécu avec moi, déclara t-elle joyeusement dans un clin d'œil malicieux, vous verrez ce que c'est vraiment d'être tordue, Yamanaka-san !

-Ino, fit-elle d'une voix lointaine alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur elles.

-Pardon ?

- Appelez-moi Ino. Yamanaka-san, c'est un peu trop pompeux à mon gout.

Rin ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire alors que la porte se refermait sur eux.

* * *

Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de se sentir réjoui lorsqu'il aperçut Naruto l'attendre a la sortie de l'hôpital un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres alors qu'il était tranquillement adossé contre un mur adjacent.

Kakashi lui adressa un signe de main avant de le rejoindre, rassuré. Apparemment, vu son air heureux, tout avait dû bien se passer depuis qu'il l'avait laissé seul devant la chambre d'Ino Yamanaka. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. Après tout, n'était-il pas sur le point d'assumer le role de celui qui ramènerait un Naruto démoli sous les yeux détruits d'Iruka ?

Non, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Mais qui sait, le mensonge peut peut être devenir réalité un jour, qui sait ? Ce fut sa dernière pensée alors qu'il prit place aux cotés du blond.

-Pervers-san, tonna ce dernier d'une voix claironnante, vous en avez mis du temps ! Ca fait une plombe que je vous attends ici !

L'Hatake se frotta l'arrière de sa tête d'un air qui ressemblait plus au moins a de l'embrassement.

-Désolé, Naruto. J'avais des choses a régler avec Rin.

-Dites donc, je trouve que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble vous deux, constata le blond en lui jetant un regard suspicieux. Ne me dites pas que vous deux. . .

-Mais non, voyons, nous ne sommes qu'amis. En plus, elle n'est pas de ce bord la. Enfin, plus maintenant en tout cas.

Naruto renifla d'un air moqueur.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. J'avais prévenu Iruka sur votre perversité pourtant ! Je lui avait bien dit que n'étiez pas assez net a mon gout ! Mais non, rien à faire, Iruka est trop gentil, même avec des spécimens de votre genre !

-Mais je t'assure que non, je. . .

Naruto l'interrompit par un grand éclat de rire suivi d'une tape énergique sur le dos du gris, aussi familièrement que deux amis qui se taquinent sur leurs conquêtes respectives tout en s'échangeant quelques blagues viriles de mauvais gout.

-Je plaisantais, Kakashi-sensei, finit-il par dire dans un sourire qui révélait toutes ses dents.

A ce moment la, sans pouvoir toutefois se l'expliquer rationnellement, Kakashi sentit une boule étroite serrer sa poitrine. Etait ce du au fait que pour la première fois l'Uzumaki s'adressait a lui dans une marque de respect ? Ou le fait que son sourire était bien trop éclatant dans de telles circonstances ? Ou que contrairement à leur habitude, ses yeux bleus si pétillants semblaient tout d'un coup vides, comme dénués de toute envie de vivre ?

-Naruto, commença t-il d'une voix grave, diamétralement opposée a son timbre de voix plutôt désinvolte et mou, est ce que ca va ?

Le jeune homme haussa distraitement un sourire, mais son sourire ne faiblit pas, bien au contraire. D'une voix assurée, il lui répondit :

-Bien sur que ca va, qu'est ce que vous racontez encore ? Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est vous qui n'allez pas bien, finit-il dans un petit rire complice.

Kakashi avait mis beaucoup de temps a le réaliser, mais il avait finit par comprendre que Naruto était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Du genre à savoir parfaitement détourner l'attention de son interlocuteur pour ne pas avoir a se mettre a nu face a lui. Typique, mais habilement mené. Il sut alors qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de lui, du moins tant qu'il le refuserait. Dans un soupir discret, il préféra abandonner et changer de sujet.

-Ca s'est bien passé avec Yamanaka-san alors ?

-Mmm, se contenta de répondre le blond a mi-voix alors qu'il se triturait distraitement une mèche qui tombait sur son front.

-Je vois. Je suppose que les questions sont pour plus tard alors ?

Naruto tourna sa face vers lui un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

-Merci, Pervers-san.

Kakashi lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, tel un parent maladroit qui ne saurait comment consoler son enfant triste en face de lui. Une fois de plus, il se sentait impuissant. C'était un sentiment bien trop lourd, conclut-il silencieusement sous les râlements enfantins de Naruto alors qu'ils se dirigeant vers le parking ou était garée quelque part sa voiture.

Quand les plaintes du blond s'arrêtèrent brusquement pour laisser place a un silence froid, Kakashi sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se tourna derrière lui, les clés de voiture en main. Devant lui, l'Uzumaki s'était figé, le regard perdu au loin. En y regardant de plus près, l'Hatake vit l'objet de son attention. Une femme, juste en face, devant l'immense porte de l'hôpital. Ino Yamanaka.

C'était la scène la plus étrange a laquelle il n'ait jamais assisté. Pendant quelques minutes qui semblaient durer une éternité, les deux blonds ne firent que se fixer intensément, comme si rien d'autre n'existait a part eux. Kakashi pensa aux jumeaux dont on disait qu'ils vivaient dans leur propre monde, isolé des autres, et se suffisant l'un a l'autre. Instinctivement, Kakashi comprit qu'il assistait à une discussion silencieuse entre les deux jeune gens seulement ponctuée de regards qui semblaient vouloir tout dire. Les mots étaient inutiles, ils se comprenaient. Tout simplement.

Quand Ino finit par serrer son collier face à un hochement de tête presque imperceptible de la part de Naruto, Kakashi comprit alors que l'échange était désormais fini. Une coupure, une pause dans la réalité qui arrivait a son terme. D'ailleurs, la venue de Rin près d'une Ino visiblement déboussolée le conforta dans cette idée. Comme tout a l'heure, il la salua d'un signe de main qu'elle s'empressa de rendre avec un de ses fameux sourires avant d'entrainer sa nouvelle protégée vers la station de taxi avoisinante.

Naruto ne commenta pas leur départ, pas plus que le gris. Après tout, le sms que l'Inuzuka lui avait envoyé tout a l'heure était assez clair quand aux directives à suivre prochainement. Il respira un bon coup avant de se retourner vers un Uzumaki plongé dans ses pensées.

-On y va ? Proposa t-il en lui ouvrant la portière passager.

Le jeune homme le fixa, le regard indéchiffrable. Il avait l'air si serein. Trop serein. Dans un sourire plein d'entrain, il lui répondit le plus naturellement au monde :

-Ouep. Rentrons enfin chez nous, Pervers-san.

* * *

Iruka en était a sa troisième tasse de café, adossé a sa fenêtre, lorsqu'une voiture qui s'approcha de sa rue attira soudainement ses attention et l'arracha a des pensées plus ou moins sombres. Cette voiture, il la reconnu immédiatement pour l'avoir déjà vu il y a quelques jours, au même endroit.

De cette même voiture était sortit cet homme qui lui avait ramené son filleul après une soirée bien trop arrosée qui avait faillit déraper tragiquement. A ses yeux, Kakashi Hatake était devenu un véritable héros depuis ce jour qui avait faillit bouleverser son existence. Ce même sentiment l'envahit d'un coup alors qu'il aperçut une nouvelle fois l'homme aux cheveux gris sortir de la voiture garée. Suivi de son passager. Naruto.

Le cœur de l'Umino rata un battement. Ne faisant même pas attention aux morceaux de verre de sa tasse maintenant brisée, il se précipita dehors à une vitesse presque surhumaine. Et c'est avec une force monstrueuse qu'il serra Naruto contre lui tel un naufragé désespéré qui atteint enfin sa bouée de sauvetage au moment ou il avait enfin accepté l'idée de sombrer pour toujours.

-Iruka, tu m'étouffe, protesta le blond a bout de souffle dans les bras de son tuteur surprotecteur.

Mais ce dernier n'en tint pas compte. Au contraire, il le serra encore plus fort, à l'en exploser les cotes. L'Uzumaki cessa de gigoter à la minute ou il sentit son épaule mouiller légèrement. Des larmes silencieuses d'un père croyant perdre a tout jamais son fils. Dans un sourire faible, il lui tapota gentiment le dos.

-Ca va aller, murmura t-il gentiment, je suis la maintenant.

Iruka leva vers lui son visage inondé de larmes de douleur et de soulagement. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il parvint néanmoins à se faire violence pour tenter de se calmer. Sans un mit, il prit la face de son filleul entre ses mains, l'observant comme s'il était un objet précieux mais si fragile qu'il avait faillit s'échapper de ses mains pour se briser en milles morceaux. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle lorsque sa main effleura avec précaution de bandage qui entourait son cou. Une des seules preuves visibles de ce que Naruto avait vécu. De ce qui avait faillit le tuer. Le faire disparaitre a jamais.

-Naruto, chuchota le brun sans pour autant lâcher son cadet de l'emprise rassurante de ses bras, j'avais si peur. . . Je t'ai attendu, j'ai . . . Je . . . J'ai vraiment cru que. . .

-Chut, ca va aller. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai quelques bobos, mais rien de grave. Je suis en un seul morceau, t'inquiète, le rassura t-il dans un grand sourire.

-Naruto. . .

Dans un sanglot étouffé, il le serra encore une fois contre son cœur. Un cœur mainte fois éprouvé jusqu'au point ou il pensait céder face au poids incommensurable du désespoir, mais un cœur désormais apaisé du retour tant espéré de son filleul. Son filleul qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Naruto était le centre de son univers, sa raison d'exister dans ce monde. Indéniablement. De ce fait, il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour enfin remarquer la présence de Kakashi.

En retrait, il observait cette scène de retrouvailles de loin, sans aucune volonté apparente de s'imposer. Après tout, c'était un moment qui n'appartenait qu'a eux deux et dont il n'avait pas la place. Dans un faible sourire, il se dirigea sans un mot vers sa voiture.

-Kakashi !

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent aussi sec. Il se tourna pour faire face a Iruka qui s'était finalement détaché de Naruto pour s'approcher timidement de lui. Kakashi l'observa avec curiosité, puis avec attendrissement face a la vue d'un Umino rougissant ne sachant clairement pas quoi dire. A l'image de leur relation qui avait péniblement tenté de s'installer avant que les évènements récents ne viennent gâcher le processus. Sans parler de leur premier baiser qui leur avait laissé un gout d'amertume a tous les deux. Kakashi pensa immédiatement au soufflé, ce délicieux gâteau. Il nécessite une dose précise d'ingrédients, une préparation minutieuse, mais tout peut être gâché a la dernière étape de cuisson si le soufflé retombe par mégarde.

Voila, tel était l'état d'esprit général de l'Hatake en ce moment précis. Il avait peut être perdu une occasion inespérée de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait, loin des flirts passagers aux plaisirs éphémères auxquels il était autrefois habitué. L'amour, le vrai.

-Kakashi-san, dit timidement Iruka en se frottant le nez retraçant la cicatrice sur son nez d'un air profondément gêné.

Son interlocuteur le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui arrachant un autre rougissement plus prononcé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais ca ne dure pas. Très vite en effet, l'Hatake fut surpris de voir ses yeux briller de détermination et d'une pointe non négligeable de colère. Aie. Visiblement, les hostilités étaient déclarées.

Iruka fut donc le premier à entamer le combat d'une voix grave, emplie de reproche :

-Vous m'avez drogué hier soir, fit-il remarquer en plissant dangereusement ses yeux.

Kakashi jeta un bref coup d'œil a Naruto un peu plus loin, qui d'après sa mine scandalisée avait tout entendu, puis vers le visage fermé d'Iruka. Il soupira. Décidément, il en allait avoir pour sa pomme. Ca lui apprendra à vouloir jouer le preux chevalier qui veut à tout prix protéger sa princesse des dangers. Foutu Icha Icha Yaoi et ses conseils débiles. . .

-Oui, finit-il par admettre d'un ton las.

-Et ce, contre mon gré, n'est ce pas ?

-Je l'avoue.

-Vous êtes vraiment un type infréquentable, Kakashi-san.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas reçu les fleurs avec la carte d'excuse ?

Le brun croisa les bras alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent au maximum.

-Elles ont finit a la poubelle.

-Dommage, elles étaient splendides pourtant.

-Je m'en fiche. Ca serait trop facile sinon.

-Je vois, constata Kakashi d'un air détaché bien que le voile de douleur dans ses prunelles signifiait tout le contraire.

Cela n'échappa pas au jeune instituteur dont le regard chocolat finit par s'adoucir sensiblement. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'approchait encore plus près d'un Kakashi apparemment décontenancé par son brusque changement d'attitude.

-Mais vous avez tout fait pour me ramener Naruto, vous et Inuzuka-san, poursuivit-il d'une voix débordante de reconnaissance. Et pour cela, je vous en serai éternellement gré. Merci, Kakashi-san, du fond du cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'homme aux cheveux gris sentit ses joues s'embraser en même temps que son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement que la moyenne. Se frottant l'arrière de la tête, il ne sut quoi faire d'autre a part arborer un de ces célèbres sourires indolent sous un soupir lointain de la part de Naruto grimaçant devant tant de niaiserie a la fois en une seule journée.

-Oh vous savez, c'est normal, déclara t-il avant de lâcher un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'Iruka le saisit brusquement par le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer vers lui.

Soudainement, le hoquet disparu, agréablement étouffé au contact des lèvres du brun qui se posèrent abruptement sur celles de l'Hatake.

Ce dernier fut paralysé par la surprise le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que dans son souvenir, chaudes et si voluptueuses au toucher. Ce n'était qu'un contact entre leurs bouches, léger et vaporeux, mais Kakashi le ressentit si intensément qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de décréter que non, il ne rêvait pas. Et que la participation de sa langue habile serait peut être des plus bienvenues pour approfondir gaiement les choses.

Iruka ne lui laissa pas ce plaisir puisqu'il s'empressa de se reculer lorsqu'il sentit des mains baladeuses s'aventurer vers les contrées inconnues de son postérieur.

-Vous êtes vraiment qu'un pervers, Kakashi-san, lâcha t-il d'un air faussement sévère un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Le gris lui rendit son sourire au centuple alors que sa main s'attardait à caresser délicatement sa joue. Il ne l'espérait plus, mais finalement, il était peut être plus chanceux qu'il ne le croyait. D'ailleurs, il devait songer à inviter Jiraiya-sama dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, tiens. . .

-Vous savez, on ne peut pas changer sa nature profonde, confessa t-il dans un rire a connotation indéniablement sexuelle.

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de glousser comme une lycéenne avant que la voix revêche de l'Uzumaki ne le ramène a la réalité :

-C'est pas que ca me dérange de vous voir vous peloter devant moi, dit-il d'un air moqueur, mais est ce qu'on peur rentrer la ? Je suis crevé moi !

L'Hatake haussa les sourcils devant cette scène au gout prononcé de déjà vu tandis qu'Iruka rougit furieusement avant de se diriger vers son filleul bafouillant ce qui ressemblait a de vagues excuses. Kakashi l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en le retenant par le bras.

- Naruto, vas-y, on te rejoindra plus tard, fit-il dans un grand sourire qui ne dévoilait pas l'intense réflexion à laquelle son cerveau venait de s'adonner en secret.

Naruto haussa un sourcil la mine boudeuse.

-Vous allez me laisser seul dans cette baraque ?

-Oui, si ca ne te dérange pas.

-Bof, ca m'est égal. Je suis un grand garçon après tout. . .

-Mais il en hors de question ! S'insurgea le brun plus que révolté par ce qui se passait devant lui. Je vais rester ici pour m'occuper de Naruto, hors de question de le laisser seul encore une fois !

-Iruka-san.

Ce dernier cessa toute protestation à l'entente de cette voix ferme et indéchiffrable. Il croisa son regard, encore indécis de la marche a suivre. Un regard pénétrant, puissant, qui sembla le vider instantanément de toute volonté. Mais il comprit. Il comprit ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Dans un soupir résigné, il se tourna vers Naruto qui observait cette scène incongrue avec perplexité.

-Bon, vous faites quoi alors ?

-Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Je reviendrai demain matin. Attends-moi sagement s'il te plait.

Naruto éclata de rire sous le regard chagriné de Kakashi qui s'éclipsait en direction de sa voiture. Les paroles de Rin sur le traumatisme subi lui étaient revenues en mémoire, ce qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Mais c'était la mort dans l'âme qu'il laissait le jeune adolescent seul derrière lui pour qu'il fasse enfin face a ce qui le tourmentait. Pour qu'il affronte enfin ses démons subtilement dissimulés derrière des sourires trompeurs.

-T'inquiète pas Iruka, je vais rester bien tranquillement a la maison. Ou veux tu que j'aille de toutes façons ?

L'Umino ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, un sourire terriblement mélancolique apparu sur son visage fatigué. C'était si difficile. Mais il le fallait. Pour le bien de Naruto.

-A bientôt ! S'écria l'Uzumaki sur le seuil de la parte dans un grand signe de la main envers les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient en voiture avant de disparaitre au bout de la rue.

Naruto esquissa un sourire sombre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Mentalement, il se souhaita la bienvenue chez lui. Enfin.

* * *

Naruto n'obtenu pas son repos bien mérité tout de suite. Non, pas exactement. Fidèle à ses principes d'amitié, il avait d'abord tenu à appeler tous ses amis pour les rassurer après sa disparition inquiétante de la veille. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais ca serait trop compliqué de tout leur expliquer.

Rien n'avait changé, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait constaté à travers le téléphone. Kiba était toujours aussi bruyant, Hinata aussi protectrice, Neji aussi spirituel, Shikamaru aussi endormi, Sakura aussi moralisatrice et Tsunade aussi hystérique. Non, définitivement, rien n'avait changé entre les heures ou il avait disparu de la nature jusqu'à maintenant. Une rassurante routine en somme.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, le blond se jeta de tout son corps sur son lit aux draps couleur orange. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement. Apparemment, Iruka avait utilisé sa lessive préférée pour une fois. Le bonheur.

Rien n'avait changé. Ou plutôt, pas exactement.

Lentement, il promena ses doigts sur le bandage qui entourait son coup. Dans une grimace de douleur, il espéra silencieusement qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas de cicatrice. Il avait déjà assez a faire avec les deux sur le visage, cela suffisait amplement. Sa poitrine se compressa lorsqu'une réalisation ironique lui traversa l'esprit.

Il y 18 ans, jour pour jour, il avait faillit mourir près de ce pont et rejoindre ses parents dans un sommeil éternel et dénué de rêves. Seules ses cicatrices étaient la preuve de ce qui s'était passé, un moyen de lui rappeler indéfiniment ce qu'il avait perdu en l'espace d'une nuit.

Les traces indélébiles du passé. Etait-il vraiment prêt à être une nouvelle fois par cette autre blessure qui lui rappellerait sans cesse l'horreur qu'il avait vécue une seconde fois sur ce même pont ?

-Putain de merde, jura Naruto en s'ébouriffant nerveusement ses cheveux, je dois arrêter de penser a ca. Pas maintenant, bordel. . .

Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas maintenant.

L'Uzumaki relégua ses pensées philosophiques dans un coin isolé de son cerveau avant de quitter son lit ô combien confortable. Dans un grognement impatient, il se mit à fouiller son placard a la recherche de vêtements de rechange. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une douche, mais pour le moment, il avait désespérément besoin de sentir quelque chose de propre sur sa peau. Cette sensation inexplicable de saleté, d'impureté, le rendait malade. C'était insupportable. Le magazine qui tomba de son placard désordonné l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Tiens, c'est quoi ca ? Se demanda t-il a voix haute alors qu'il ramassait ce qui se révéla être un des nombreux magazines a scandale qui circulait sur le marché.

Naruto s'autorisa un petit rire. C'était son meilleur ami Kiba qui le lui avait prêté il y a quelques temps, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Se moquant de son statut prolongé de célibataire, Kiba lui avait conseillé de se rincer l'œil avec toutes les beautés affichées sur ces pages voire plus si affinités. L'Uzumaki pouffa de rire en se remémorant l'image du brun lui mimant un certain soulagement anatomique sous le regard choqué de sa petite amie Hinata. Neji avait finit par lui donner une bonne correction sous le prétexte qu'il s'amusait à pervertir sa pauvre et innocente cousine. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient rigolés ce jour la !

Néanmoins, il perdit toute envie de rire lorsqu'il tomba par hasard sur une photo d'Ino Yamanaka.

Ino Yamanaka. La clé d'un passé qu'il croyait oublié a tout jamais. L'article la référait comme « Yamanaka-sama, l'illustre actrice de sa génération malgré son jeune âge ». Naruto, lui, le n'avait connu qu'en tant qu'Ino-chan, son amie d'enfance.

Ses doigts se promenèrent sur l'image glacée, passant du haut de sa chevelure dorée, de son cou orné de son collier en forme de tourbillon, puis jusqu'au bas de ses fines chevilles. Elle avait grandi. Elle était devenue belle, c'était incontestable. Bien sur, il l'avait toujours trouvé belle avant. Ce n'était pas son premier amour pour rien après tout. Seul son sourire avait changé. Pas une différence flagrante, non, mais assez pour que son œil avisé le remarque.

Le même sourire que le sien. Le même rempart, la même illusion de bonheur offerte aux yeux du monde.

Un vertige l'assaillit alors qu'une question lui hantait l'esprit, le tourmentant tel un esprit frappeur décidé à harceler ses victimes même après son passage dans l'au delà. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu lui arriver pour qu'elle sourît d'une manière aussi triste ?

Mais surtout, qu'avait-il donc bien pu arriver à la Yamanaka pour qu'elle passe du statut de fidèle camarade de jeux à celle qui avait presque commandité son meurtre ? Tout s'était passé si vite. Trop vite. Il avait tant voulu la retrouver, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se produirait dans de telles circonstances. Des sentiments étranges bataillaient au fond de lui.

Il avait voulu la revoir. Il aurait voulu ne jamais la retrouver.

Il avait tant souhaité la serrer dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir le plus loin possible d'elle.

Il l'aimait tellement. Il la haïssait pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Ces paradoxes le firent souffrir a son paroxysme. Dans un geste de rage, Naruto jeta le magazine dans le placard avant de le refermer précipitamment. Doucement, sa tête se posa contre la porte en bois de cette dernière comme si les pensées qui l'agitaient étaient devenues trop lourdes. Trop lourdes a supporter.

-Merde, siffla t-il, les yeux clos, épuisés. Ca fait chier tout ca.

Non. Il devait arrêter. Ne plus penser a rien. Ce n'était pas le moment. N'avait-il pas convenu avec Ino d'en parler plus tard ? Plus tard. Pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant, il n'en avait pas la force. Pour l'instant, ces sentiments contradictoires et pénibles seraient mis de coté, quelque part dans son esprit qui n'aspirait qu'a la paix.

Une paix trompeuse, mais qu'importe. L'Uzumaki s'en contenterait. C'était mieux que de ressentir encore et toujours cette douleur qui lui coupait le souffle.

Oui, il s'en contenterait amplement, décida t-il alors qu'il prit des vêtements de sa corbeille de linge. Il y avait des fois comme ca ou il fallait juste se satisfaire de ce qu'on avait sous la main. L'option de facilité. Pas glorieux, certes, mais une voie plus aisée à emprunter.

Dans un sourire de soulagement, il se débarrassa des vetements trop grands qui lui donnaient l'impression de nager entre des couches de tissus. Il les plia en boule avant de les jeter quelque part dans la pièce. Loin. Loin de lui, le plus possible. Naruto avait, l'espace d'un instant, songé à les bruler, mais ca ne se faisait pas. Après tout, elles ne lui appartenaient pas. C'était les vetements du père de Sakura-chan ceux qu'elle lui avait prêté.

Sakura-chan. Ses amis avaient toujours eu une si mauvaise opinion d'elle autrefois, particulièrement quand elle s'évertuait à le rejeter sans ménagement. Ils déploraient sa rudesse, sa superficialité, son caractère de cochon ou son arrogance. L'Uzumaki ne voyait pas ca. La ou ses amis apercevaient des défauts, le blond entrevoyait clairement des qualités inestimables : courage, fidélité, intelligence et sensibilité.

L'Uzumaki en était certain, Sakura était une jeune femme extraordinaire. Elle avait finit par le prouver a ses amis, intégrant alors son cercle proche, mais elle l'avait également parfaitement démontré hier.

N'était-ce pas celle qui l'avait sauvé et soigné, pansant toutes les blessures de son corps comme personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire rempli d'émotions a l'égard de sa meilleure amie. Un être fort, exceptionnel. Il avait fini par voir en elle une sorte d'amazone, indomptable et puissante. Jamais Naruto n'aurait cru voir cet autre aspect d'elle, du moins, pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sakura, la femme. Celle qui se livrait, fragile et vulnérable, alors qu'elle lui volait un baiser.

L'Uzumaki sentit ses joues chauffer, contrastant avec le froid que ressentait son corps à moitié nu. Sakura l'avait embrassé. Lui. N'avait-elle pas juré que jamais elle ne le verrait de cette manière et qu'il fallait mieux qu'il abandonne une fois pour toute tout espoir de la conquérir ? C'était insensé. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Sa tête commença à bourdonner désagréablement lui arrachant une grimace de gêne alors qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe :

-Les filles, c'est vraiment chiant. Shika avait raison, putain. Un vrai casse tête !

Dans un mouvement de tête résigné, il se saisit d'un t-shirt orange défraichi. Son préféré. Pour Sakura-chan, il verrait cela plus tard. Pourquoi se presser en stressant pour rien ? Ca n'en valait pas la peine, vraiment pas. Plus tard. Il enfila son haut avec soin pour ne pas toucher plus que nécessaire les bandages sur son torse. Ca lui faisait déjà assez mal. Il souffrait déjà assez comme ca. Bien assez.

_**« Tu as bien du souffrir, je le sais**__ »_

Cette phrase résonna quelque part, profonde et trainante. Elle se répercuta sur les murs, inlassablement, tel un écho qui nr voulait jamais prendre fin. Encore, et encore.

Naruto ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était étendu au sol, les yeux écarquillés au maximum tandis que sa respiration avait pris une vitesse effrénée. C'était comme ne plus faire partie de son corps mais tout voir en tant que spectateur impuissant. Il ne pouvait sentir que son souffle paniqué s'échapper de sa bouche, les gouttes de sueur couler lentement sur son échine. Ce froid déchirant au fond de sa poitrine.

_**« Ton calvaire va bientôt finir, je te le promet »**_

Avec toute la force du monde, sa main se posa sur son cœur. Un cœur qu'il ne contrôlait plus. Il avait mal, tellement mal, que ca ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'il cesse subitement pour enfin le soulager. Le soulager de cette voix lancinante qui le tourmentait, le traquait, l'entrainant vers les ténèbres de la folie et du désespoir. La voix de celui qui avait failli faire cesser de battre son cœur a tout jamais.

_**« Et cette fois, pour toujours »**_

* * *

Agenouillé près de la cuvette des W.C, Naruto toussa le plus fort possible. Sa gorge, amère, le brulait mais au moins, il se sentait un peu mieux. Plus léger en tout cas. Il jeta un regard de dégout face à ce qu'il avait vomi avant de se rafraichir le visage. Les gouttes d'eau coulèrent sur son visage, se mêlant a d'autres qui s'échappaient de ses yeux rougis.

Une fois de plus, l'Uzumaki s'entêta a renier ce sentiment, a le mettre de coté comme tous les autres qui plainaient sur sa tête en attendant le moment parfait pour l'attaquer de plein fouet. Ca n'arrivera pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Pas une fois de plus. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie depuis sa naissance, alors personne ne lui ôterait ce maigre plaisir de régir ce qu'il ressentait.

D'un geste brusque, Naruto nettoya négligemment son visage. Un visage nu qui se reflétait sur le miroir devant lui. L'image incontestable de ses propres faiblesses, juste la. Lui criant silencieusement la vérité sur ce qu'il était devenu désormais. Faible. Impuissant. Souillé a jamais.

-Merde, putain de merde ! Hurla t-il dans un cri enraillé d'une souffrance dont personne ne serait jamais témoin.

Le cri s'étouffa rapidement entre ses dents serrées, suivi d'une plainte de douleur purement physique. Sans s'en rendre compte, son poing avait atterri contre le miroir le craquelant de toute part par cette rage désordonnée. Le sang chaud s'écoula silencieusement de sa main, l'envahissant une fois de plus. Le blond laissa échapper un autre juron de son vaste répertoire avant de descendre précipitamment les escaliers. Iruka devait bien avoir une trousse de secours quelque part dans le salon, il en était presque certain. Après tout, il n'avait pas obtenu son titre de mère poule pour rien.

Ah, quoi de mieux que de se lover confortablement sur le canapé du séjour, des cochonneries sucrées sur la table basse et un bon programme de télé qui n'allait pas tarder a commencer après une interminable publicité ?

Rien, conclut assurément Naruto alors qu'il se débrouillait tant bien que mal pour bander sa main blessée. N'étant pas un expert dans ce domaine, le résultat fut plutôt comique. Le blond s'autorisa un petit gloussement alors qu'il observait sa main bandée d'une manière peu conventionnelle. C'était si accablant que ca en devenait drôle.

Curieusement, Naruto ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa main. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. De toute façon, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Seul subsistait ce sentiment étrange. Un sentiment familier, rassurant, qui l'enveloppa dans un souvenir qu'il avait pourtant cru ne jamais s'en rappeler un jour.

_**Début du flashback**_

Sasuke l'observait d'un air amusé alors que Naruto se débattait, a moitié saoul dans ce luxueux appartement, pour ouvrir une canette des plus résistantes. De nature combative, le blond ne voulait pas abandonner. Il avait encore soif. Il y fut contraint lorsque Sasuke retira la canette récalcitrante de ses mains, l'ouvrit dans un soupir moqueur avant de la lui tendre. L'Uzumaki arbora une moue boudeuse extrêmement craquante.

-Je t'avais rien demandé moi, maugréa t-il en avalant une gorgée fraiche de bière.

L'Uchiwa lâcha un petit rire.

-Et un petit merci, ca t'écorcherait la bouche ?

-Sais pas. C'est toi le batârd arrogant ici, pas moi.

-Sympa, fit-il d'un air faussement blessé. C'est comme ca que tu remercie la personne qui te sauve de la noyade dans les toilettes de ce bar ?

Naruto faillit s'étouffer a l'évocation de ce souvenir peu glorieux qui l'avait amené ici. Il donna un coup sur l'épaule du brun grognon.

-Me rappelle pas ca, j'ai assez honte comme ca. Putain de soirée !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné, Naruto. Même si j'avoue que tu es mignon quand tu rougis, déclara t-il d'un ton léger alors que la face du blond s'empourprait dangereusement.

-Espèce de connard !

-Pas de grossièreté chez moi, Naruto.

-Humpf !

Dans un geste boudeur résultant principalement de sa grande consommation d'alcool, l'Uzumaki se jeta de tout son long sur le canapé d'a coté pour enfouir son visage brulant de honte et de colère entre les poufs moelleux. Sasuke le regarda faire, impassible. Seul ses prunelles témoignaient de son intérêt envers cet invité surprise qui se révélait être définitivement divertissant.

-Ne vomis pas sur mon canapé s'il te plait, dit-il distraitement alors qu'il savourait sa propre boisson, il m'a couté une fortune.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, putain de merde !

L'Uchiwa arbora un sourire discret avant de rejoindre Naruto a coté de lui. Après un instant de réflexion, il s'approcha de son oreille tannée pour lui chuchoter ces quelques mots :

-Et si je me faisais pardonner ?

Naruto frémit a cette voix suave, caressante, mais il n'en montra rien. Il leva simplement sa tête, le regard suspicieux.

-Et tu va faire quoi alors ? J'attends.

Il jura de voir une lueur particulière briller au fond de ses magnifiques prunelles onyx, mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Sasuke s'approcha encore plus de lui avant de lui saisir précautionneusement sa main droite. Naruto haussa les sourcils lorsque les longs doigts du brun caressèrent sa paume détaillant les lignes qui y étaient marquées.

-Euh. . . Tu fous quoi la ? C'est un peu flippant tu sais.

Le brun ne leva pas ses yeux vers lui, préférant étudier soigneusement la main qu'il tenait entre ses paumes. Il se contenta de lui répondre a mi-voix :

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de la lecture des lignes de la main, Naruto ?

-Ouais, la chiromancie, c'est ca ?

-C'est surprenant de savoir que tu connais d'autres mots que « putain » et « bordel de merde ».

-Va te faire voir ! De toute façon, la voyance, c'est que des conneries.

-Pas du tout, objecta l'Uchiwa avec sérieux, c'est un de mes ex qui m'a apprit. Tiens, la, c'est la ligne de vie. La tienne m'apprend que tu as une grande force suffisante pour affronter les épreuves de la vie.

Naruto le regarda sourire d'un air distrait. Un des mots qu'il avait prononcé avait attiré son attention. Après s'être raclé la gorge, il tenta d'en savoir plus :

-Sasuke.

-Oui ?

-Tu as bien dit un « ex » ? C'était un mec ?

Le brun leva sa tête, un regard pénétrant qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir la chair de poule. Une sensation bizarre, mais électrisante. Presque grisante.

-Ma bisexualité te dérange ? Demanda t-il d'une voix sombre, insistante.

Naruto rougit en secouant sa tête en signe farouche de négation.

-Non, non, je t'assure que non, assura t-il dans un rire embarrassé mais sincère qui eut pour effet d'adoucir le visage de Sasuke. Euh . . . Ton ex, comment il s'appelait ?

-Deidara. Voyons voir la ligne de tête, reprit-il sans prévenir d'une voix ferme. Pas très bien marquée, fit-il remarquer narquoisement sous le regard foudroyant du blond.

-T'étais pas censé de faire pardonner au lieu d'essayer de me faire encore plus chier ? Persifla t-il entre ses dents.

Sasuke lui adressa un sourire enjoliveur avant qu'une de ses phalanges ne s'attarde sur une autre ligne. Après une minute de silence, il fit part a son invité de son expertise de débutant :

-Ta ligne de cœur est surchargée de petits traits, ce qui m'indique que tu es sensuel et sensible.

-Je ne suis pas sensible, objecta vigoureusement Naruto tout en se gonflant les joues comme un gosse de 10 ans.

-Si ca peut te consoler, j'arrive pas a t'imaginer sensuel non plus . . .

Avant que l'Uzumaki ne lui dise une fois de plus sa manière de penser, le brun l'interrompit pour poursuivre :

-Tu as vécu de nombreux amours, parfois difficiles, dit-il sans voir les prunelles bleutées qui se voilèrent légèrement en face de lui. Mais tu va finir par connaitre le grand amour. Ca sera un amour éprouvant, semé d'embuches, mais ca sera le bon, ajouta t-il en levant ses yeux pour fixer intensément ceux de Naruto.

Un Naruto visiblement gêné qui se tortilla, mal a l'aise. Mais merde, pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas rougir comme une gonzesse ?

-Merci, finit-il par dire en retirant sa main de celle de Sasuke, c'était. . . Intéressant.

Un rire mélodieux traversa les lèvres du brun alors qu'il se saisissait de sa canette à moitié vide.

-Je t'en prie, c'était un plaisir. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu y crois ?

-Au grand amour ?

-Oui.

Le jeune adolescent haussa les épaules avant de porter sa canette à ses lèvres. Le liquide amer coula dans sa gorge nouée.

-Sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.

-Tu me diras plus tard si mes talents de croyance sont bons, déclara t-il dans un clin d'œil complice.

Inconsciemment, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire extrêmement doux a ces mots. Bien sur, il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute, mais avoir rencontré Sasuke n'était pas la pire chose qui lui était arrivée dans sa vie. Bien au contraire d'ailleurs.

Finalement, c'était une belle soirée pour un anniversaire qu'il croyait gâché.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Naruto vit des gouttes d'eau tomber doucement sur sa paume encore ouverte. Des larmes. Elles s'accentuèrent mais il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Il était trop fatigué, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Tous ces sentiments douloureux qu'il avait essayé d'ignorer le plus longtemps possible lui revinrent à l'esprit, mais aucun ne pouvait égaler cette souffrance qui le déchirait de toute part.

La souffrance de réaliser qu'il avait perdu une chose essentielle, une part de lui-même. De ses propres mains.

-Finalement, tu avais tort, Sasuke, murmura t-il dans un sourire triste inondé de larmes sentant qu'il fléchissait irrémédiablement face a ce torrent de désespoir qui l'envahissait. Espèce de batârd arrogant.

La paume de sa main se referma lentement, lancinante, alors qu'un sanglot déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Cachée sous ce bandage ensanglanté, la ligne de cœur n'était plus visible désormais.

**Fin du chapitre 22**

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre plus centré sur les sentiments de Naruto vous aura plu. Le chapitre suivant ne tardera pas, je l'ai pas encore commencé, mais j'arrive à tenir un rythme plus régulier comme vous l'avez constaté =) N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez, ca fait toujours plaisir et c'est très motivant ! ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre a leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto

Couples : SasuNaru, KakaIru, et bien d'autres (dont un surprise ^_^ )

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté ma fic dans leur favoris et tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review pour dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé. Un grand merci a dragonichigo (qui a eu une bonne intuition pour la suite, mais je n'en dis pas plus, je pense qu'elle saura de quoi je parle . . . D ), Draconixia, Gaya972 et Ada-Diana. Encore un gros merci a tous ceux qui lisent ma fic. Une fois de plus, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! A la prochaine !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Kakashi Hatake n'était pas le genre d'homme à être matérialiste, mais il devait avouer que la richesse offrait un nombre illimité d'avantages dans la vie de tous les jours.

Sans compter une certaine notoriété qui lui valait des places privilégiées dans les meilleurs restaurants de la ville ou bien l'adulation des jeunes qui souhaitaient absolument l'engager comme manager afin de booster leur carrière de mannequin, Kakashi pouvait compter sur un compte bancaire des plus fournis. Sa famille n'avait jamais été des plus riches, c'était donc un plaisir aujourd'hui de s'offrir des choses jadis hors de ses moyens lorsqu'il était enfant.

Et ce mini-bar nouvelle génération en faisait partie. Alors autant en profiter, surtout quand c'était de bonne compagnie. Comme ce soir.

-Iruka-san, dit-il alors que ses mains maniaient avec dextérité plusieurs bouteilles d'âge, je vous offre quelque chose à boire ?

Assis sur un canapé aux teintes grises tout a fait ravissantes, Iruka lui répondit de loin les yeux visiblement bien plus occupés à détailler le sol :

- Donnez-moi ce que vous avez de plus fort.

L'Hatake haussa les sourcils, s'attendant plutôt a une envie de jus d'orange ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui n'était pas alcoolisé vu le tempérament sévère de l'Umino.

-Vous en êtes sur ? Fit-il d'une voix hésitante, mixant au passage quelques fraises pour son cocktail.

-Oui, s'il vous plait, Kakashi-san.

Ce dernier plia facilement à sa requête. Comment refuser quoique ce soit a cet homme qui avant tant enduré jusqu'au point fatidique du non-retour ? Pas le gris qui s'empressa de lui verser dans un verre fluorescent son whisky pur malt, celui qu'il réservait pour les grandes occasions.

Après tout, la présence d'Iruka chez lui n'était-elle pas un bon motif pour déguster ce breuvage inestimable ?

Bien sur, le jeune manager ne s'attendait pas à passer une soirée romantique ou même torride. Ce n'était absolument pas le but d'origine, non. En effet, l'objectif principal était de laisser Naruto Uzumaki seul chez lui afin qu'il puisse réfléchir calmement, faire enfin face a des sentiments douloureux qu'il s'évertuait sans cesse à fuir au lieu de les combattre.

D'où la présence du brun dans son vaste appartement, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible étant donné la manière quasi-catastrophique dont avait débuté leur relation. Si on pouvait la qualifier de relation bien évidemment . . .

-Tenez. Mais allez y doucement, c'est très puissant comme alcool, informa t-il alors qu'il prenait place en face d'un Umino bien silencieux.

-Merci, répondit ce dernier d'une voix terriblement faible, cassée.

L'Hatake savourait distraitement son propre breuvage, bien trop attelé à détailler son invité.

Il lui semblait que l'instituteur avait légèrement maigri depuis la toute première fois ou leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Au regard de tout ce qui s'était passé jusque la, ce n'était guère étonnant. Il nota également la présence de cernes sombres, prononçant bien la fatigue que portait ce visage, mais également de yeux rougis et gonflés. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors qu'Iruka avait passé tout le trajet en voiture figé dans un mutisme pesant, a seulement verser des larmes silencieuses ?

-Alors, commença Kakashi dans un sourire qui dissimulait ses pensées empreintes d'inquiétude, comment vous trouvez votre boisson ? Je l'ai acheté dans une vente aux enchères a Paris, ca fait cinq ans a peu près.

Entre deux gorgées, l'Umino trouva la force de lui rendre son sourire. Timidement, mais surement.

-Je ne suis pas un expert, mais j'avoue que c'est très bon. Ca faisait bien longtemps. Merci, Kakashi-san.

-Voyons, ne me remerciez pas, répliqua t-il dans un petit rire charmeur. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser un invité aussi séduisant que vous la gorge sèche, ca irait a l'encontre de tous mes principes élémentaires !

Iruka arbora un sourire gêné avant de finir d'une traite son verre. Le gris remarqua qu'il n'avait pas remis sur le tapis le sujet ô combien intéressant de leur dernier baiser. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment le plus approprié pour cela.

Dommage, songea Kakashi alors qu'il but la dernière gorgée de sa liqueur colorée, le souvenir d'un Iruka entreprenant au point de lui voler effrontément ses lèvres était pourtant plus que délectable. . .

-Kakashi-san, murmura lentement le brun le visage péniblement baissé.

-Oui ?

-Comment avez-vous compris pour Naruto ?

L'Hatake ne demanda pas plus d'explications sur le sens de cette question. Inutile. Il avait parfaitement compris ce que l'homme en face de lui voulait dire par la. Sans un mot, il posa son verre sur la table basse, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

-Disons que je l'ai juste senti, expliqua t-il d'un air pensif. Et je crois que c'était la meilleure chose a faire pour Naruto. Lui laisser du temps, mais surtout de l'espace pour digérer tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Tout seul, ca sera plus facile pour lui. Du moins pour l'instant.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est la bonne solution ?

Kakashi observa longuement son hôte en face de lui. Il était bien plus qu'évident, au vu de ses épaules fébriles et de ses lèvres serrées, qu'Iruka faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas craquer encore une fois. Indéniablement, il admirait son courage et sa persévérance. Face a de tels événements, peu de gens auraient tenu le coup d'une manière aussi admirable. Tout cela pour le bonheur d'un enfant le centre même de toute une existence.

Le gris lui offrit un sourire tendre, extrêmement apaisant, alors qu'il lui répondit

-Oui, j'en suis certain. Vous avez pris la bonne décision. Vous n'avez rien a vous reprocher, vous êtes un bon père. Un excellent père même.

Les lèvres d'Iruka tremblaient mais il parvint néanmoins à les étirer dans un sourire incertain. Puis, une lueur indéchiffrable vit illuminer ses traits. Essuyant son visage de la manière la plus désinvolte possible, il alla se planter devant l'Hatake.

Sans une explication, il se mit a genoux avant de saisir de ses deux mains le visage de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier le regarda faire, son rythme cardiaque accélérant sensiblement, mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux suivre cette attitude plutôt que de tenter quoi que ce soit qui gâcherait ce rare moment de proximité.

Kakashi observa Iruka déglutir, comme réfléchissant une dernière fois a ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, avant de finalement planter ses prunelles résolues dans les siennes. Celui-ci sentit une chaleur irradier du haut de son crane, parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de disparaitre quelque part au niveau de son bassin.

Décidément, il ne se laisserait jamais de contempler ce regard si particulier de l'Umino.

Un mélange de douceur et de force, de timidité et de malice, de bonté et de caractère. Un grand cru, en somme.

Iruka l'interrompit dans sa rêverie de cette vois qu'il s'était surpris à affectionner depuis la première fois ou il l'avait entendue :

-Au début, entama –il d'un timbre grave, presque solennel, je vous voyais comme un pervers superficiel, paresseux et imbu de sa propre personne. D'ailleurs, si vous n'aviez pas ramené Naruto le lendemain de son anniversaire, je ne crois même pas que j'aurais accepté votre invitation à déjeuner. J'y suis allé surtout parce que je me sentais redevable à votre égard.

Le regard de l'Hatake s'assombrit à ces paroles lourdes de sens, mais il encaissa le coup dans un mutisme consciencieux. D'ailleurs, la franchise quelque peu abrupte de l'Umino n'était-il pas un des cotés qu'il préférait chez lui ? Ca changeait radicalement des personnes qui le vénéraient aveuglément, seulement éblouies par sa richesse et son statut. Pas pour l'homme qu'il était.

-Mais rapidement, j'ai réalisé que c'était moi l'idiot dans tout ça.

-Iruka-san, prononça Kakashi mais il fut coupé par le doigt d'Iruka qui se posa promptement sur ses lèvres lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de continuer de l'écouter.

-J'ai vite compris que je m'étais totalement trompé sur votre compte. Ces derniers jours, vous m'avez épaulé, vous m'avez aidé sans rien demander en retour, bien plus que certains ne l'auraient fait pour moi ces dernières années.

Kakashi aurait voulu détourner son visage qui commençait sérieusement à le bruler, mais cela était pratiquement impossible avec les deux mains tannées bien ancrées sur ses joues. Il croisa les orbes d'Iruka dont l'éclat semblait s'être intensifié alors qu'il poursuivait d'une voix plus basse :

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Kakashi-san. Et même si nos chemins se sont croisés dans des circonstances peu réjouissantes, je suis sincèrement heureux de vous avoir rencontré, murmura t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du gris.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, celle la, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mais Kakashi ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ca. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à travers ce baiser inattendu mais tendre tandis que les bras du brun s'enroulaient autours de son cou cherchant plus de proximité entre les deux corps qui commençaient à irradier de tous leurs pores.

L'Hatake aurait voulu se noyer dans ce flot de chaleur et de passion, mais une boule amère lui compressait la poitrine. Lui empêchant de profiter pleinement de ce moment inespéré. Impossible d'ignorer cette sensation désagréable.

Ainsi, quand il sentit la langue d'Iruka titiller ses lèvres pour qu'elles lui ouvrent le passage, Kakashi le repoussa calmement mais fermement.

Le souffle court et les joues rougies, Iruka le regarda s'éloigner de lui visiblement décontenancé par ce refus.

-Pourquoi ? Fit-il en se relevant, l'air visiblement blessé et perdu.

Dos face a lui, le gris mit plusieurs instants avant de lui répondre d'une voix lourde :

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de faire ça.

Iruka haussa un sourcil, apparemment pas plus avancé que tout a l'heure.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-C'est simple a comprendre, non ? Riposta t-il, presque sarcastique. Je ne veux pas que vous couchiez avec moi simplement parce que vous sentez que vous avez une dette envers moi.

Un silence déplaisant avait empli les lieux, chassant la moindre once de convivialité qui s'y trouvait il y a a peine quelques minutes. Kakashi le ressentait, mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire. D'ailleurs, il ne se sentait même pas le courage de se tourner pour faire face à Iruka.

Un lâche qui faisait tout pour saboter son bonheur, voila ce qu'il estimait être. Pourtant, il du se résoudre à affronter l'Umino lorsque ce dernier laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins a un sanglot étouffé.

-Iruka-san, fit Kakashi avec prudence avant de s'approcher du brun.

Celui-ci avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains, les épaules voutées dans une position qui semblait dénoter une certaine vulnérabilité. Et au vu des petits bruits plaintifs qui s'échappaient faiblement de sa gorge, il était plus que probable qu'il devait pleurer a cause de sa rudesse. Finalement, pensa piteusement l'Hatake, il n'était pas aussi doué dans la gestion des relations amoureuses qu'il ne le pensait. . .

-Iruka-san, je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé, confessa t-il en frottant l'arrière de son crane, ce n'était absolument pas mon attention. C'est juste que. . .

L'effet escompté ne fut pas au rendez-vous puisque les tremblements d''Iruka avaient l'air de s'être sérieusement intensifiés. Kakashi se mordit les lèvres, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour arranger la situation. Après tout, il n'avait jamais été fort pour consoler les gens, même ceux a qui il tenait le plus. En définitive, Rin avait eu bien raison de le traiter d'handicapé des sentiments un jour ou la tension était dangereusement montée entre eux a cause d'un ancien amour à sens unique.

Kakashi lâcha un soupir résigné. Il était inutile de se plaindre de ses faiblesses au niveau relationnel, mieux fallait se concentrer a trouver une idée de secours. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Maladroitement, il décida alors de poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Iruka dans un geste de réconfort. Il espérait que ce dernier soit sensible à ce geste d'empathie, mais il réalisa rapidement que c'était bien loin d'être le cas.

En effet, Iruka était littéralement dévasté . . . de rire.

-Oh mon Dieu, pouffa Iruka entre deux éclats de rires incontrôlables, c'est vraiment la meilleure de l'année ! Ha,ha, ha !

Kakashi resta ainsi, les bras ballants et les yeux bien ronds, en train d'observer un Umino tellement plié de rire que ses joues en étaient devenus cramoisies. Ce n'était pas la réaction attendue, clairement, mais c'était mieux que de devoir supporter ses larmes qui avaient pour effet néfaste de lui serrer douloureusement le cœur. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, Iruka était plus que craquant lorsqu'il riait.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous rigolez ? Demanda simplement Kakashi, un sourire discret sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il sentit enfin que son vis-à-vis avait enfin récupéré tous ses esprits.

Le brun prit quelques instants avant de se calmer de son fou rire. Puis, après s'etre rempli les poumons d'air frais, il planta ses yeux chocolats encore brillants dans ceux interrogateurs de l'Hatake.

-C'est vous qui m'avez fait rire.

-Moi ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-C'est plutôt ce que vous avez dit, déclara Iruka en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du manager. Non, mais franchement, vous vous entendez quand vous parlez ? Il vous arrive de réfléchir à ce que vous dites ? Vous croyez vraiment que je coucherais avec une personne parce qu'elle m'a rendu service ? Si c'est le cas, j'en connais plein qui auraient pris beaucoup de plaisir avec moi alors !

Kakashi sursauta a cette image des plus embarrassantes avant de baisser son regard au sol honteux et gêné a la fois. Son père ne lui avait-il pas constamment répété de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler ? Ca lui apprendrait, tiens.

D'une vois pas très assurée, il marmonna un presque inaudible « désolé ». Iruka le constata d'un air indéchiffrable alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Si près qu'il pouvait exhaler son parfum un mélange entêtant de patchouli et de menthe. Un cocktail délicieusement enivrant qui correspondait parfaitement a ce que dégageait l'homme aux cheveux gris.

-Je trouve que vous excusez beaucoup ces derniers temps, constata Iruka d'une voix amusée mais curieusement aguichante, loin de son timbre de voix habituel.

Kakashi fit de son mieux pour ne pas fixer plus que nécessaire le visage de l'Umino bien trop tentant à son gout. Et quand est ce qu'il s'était autant rapproché déjà ? Il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Il se racla la gorge avant de lui répondre d'un ton qui se voulait détaché :

-C'est parce que je peux être idiot parfois. Vraiment très idiot.

Le brun laissa un rire mélodieux, aussi doux qu'une caresse, s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. D'un œil avisé, Kakashi remarqua qu'elles ne lui avaient jamais parues aussi roses, aussi gonflées, en un mot aussi parfaites. Par mesure de précaution, peut être devrait-il songer à se reculer de cet être de tentation. Histoire de garder un souvenir des plus chastes et respectables de cette soirée.

-Mais vous savez, chuchota Iruka en posant ses mains sur le torse solidement masculin de l'Hatake, vous avez le droit d'être idiot de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, reprit-il alors que sa bouche s'aventurait au niveau de l'oreille du gris, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les idiots de vitre genre. C'est fâcheux, non ?

Fâcheux, oui, était le mot approprié pour décrire la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtré, pensa distraitement Kakashi au moment ou son cerveau avait encore un peu de contrôle sur son corps. Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Son disque dur avait été corrompu par un virus nommé Iruka Umino. Et il n'avait aucune envie de le combattre, loin de la. Surtout quand ce dernier s'amusait à mordre son lobe d'oreille, une des parties les plus érogènes de son anatomie.

De toute façon, les jeux étaient faits. Kakashi avait perdu, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il trouva le gout de la défaite plus qu'exaltant.

-Pourtant, ca peut être très embêtant d'avoir un amant idiot. Vous êtes sur des risques encourus, Iruka-san ?

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de frémir a la manière si sensuelle dont le gris avait prononcé son nom. Un soupir de contentement ne tarda pas a suivre lorsque Kakashi blottit sa tête contre son cou en profitant pour déposer des baisers brulants sur la moindre parcelle de peau.

L'Umino enroula ses bras autours des épaules larges du gris, se contentant de répondre dans un sourire mutin :

-Oh vous savez, je n'ai pas peur. Je suis un grand garçon après tout.

Kakashi lui offrit un sourire carnassier avant de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. La chaleur qui s'émanait de leurs deux corps parfaitement emboités était envoutante, devenant presque une nécessité. L'Hatake en était certain, mieux valait mourir plutôt que de mettre fin a ce contact. Contact devenu a présent une vitalité absolue.

-Alors ne venez pas vous plaindre après, Iruka-san, susurra le gris alors que sa langue s'aventurait vers sa mâchoire, dévorant tout sur son passage sous un gémissement plus prononcé de la part du jeune instituteur.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un vantard, Kakashi-san.

- Appelle-moi seulement « Kakashi ». Surtout quand tu es dans mes bras, comme ça. A ma merci. . .

Il ponctua sa demande par une multitude de baisers papillons aussi voraces les uns que les autres. Un gloussement résonna dans la gorge d'Iruka.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, dit-il dans un sourire séducteur alors que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent une nouvelle fois.

Leur premier baiser était tout sauf un premier baiser. Le second avait été donné sur un coup d'une émotion impulsive. Le troisième avait un arrière gout de malentendu.

Mais pas celui-ci.

Murement réfléchi sans pour autant perdre de sa flamme, il reflétait exactement les sentiments que partageaient les deux hommes l'un envers l'autre. Certes, tout avait si mal commencé, sans parler des éventuelles complications qu'entrainerait cette relation dans un contexte des plus flous, mais qu'importe. Désormais, seul comptait cet échange buccal, ces corps qui cherchaient a tout prix a se toucher, ces deux cœurs qui ne souhaitaient rien d'autre que s'unir a tout jamais.

Kakashi aurait pu rester ainsi éternellement, savourant le gout si particulier de la bouche d'Iruka, la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau, la texture additive de sa langue contre la sienne. Affamées, s'enroulant pour mieux se retrouver, se titillant pour mieux s'émoustiller.

Néanmoins, l'appel d'air se fit le plus pressant. A contre cœur, l'Hatake se détacha de ses lèvres divines avant de poser son front contre celui d'Iruka. Il percevait ses longs cils bruns, les rougeurs sur ses joues, ses lèvres humides qui s'entrouvraient au fur et a mesure d'une respiration irrégulière. A cette vue, un sentiment de possessivité emplit sa poitrine.

Par quel miracle avait-il pu se passer de cet homme jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

-Iruka, débuta-il d'une voix terriblement douce, tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête alors que ses orbes fixaient celles de son homologue. Voilées par un plaisir muet.

-Si on continue, je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière. Tu comprends, Iruka ?

Pour illustrer ses propos, il prit la main du brun qu'il posa sur son entrejambe. Sous le tissu de son pantalon, l'Umino sentit clairement le début d'une érection plus ou moins refrénée. Poursuivre sur cette lancée impliquerait donc de s'abandonner totalement aux bras de cet homme. Le voulait-il vraiment ?

Ses rougeurs faciales s'accentuèrent, de même que pour sa détermination. D'une voix claire et affirmée, il déclara simplement :

-Je ne veux pas m'arrêter. S'il te plait, Kakashi, juste pour cette nuit, fais moi tout oublier.

Une demande qui sonnait presque comme une imploration a l'égard du gris. Celui-ci lui caressa sa joue recueillant au passage l'unique larme qui s'y était écoulée. La larme silencieuse de cet homme si fragile qu'il avait appris peu a peu a aimer.

C'était encore un peu trop tôt pour le lui avouer, mais une chose était sure dans son esprit : il voulait le protéger. Le protéger coute que coure, même si pour cela il fallait sacrifier l'idée d'une relation paisible et sans tumultes risquant un jour de la compromettre.

Oui, Iruka Umino était désormais devenu le nouveau but de sa vie.

Et en guise de cadeau bienvenue dans son monde, Kakashi l'entraina dans sa chambre, leurs lèvres scellées comme si leur vie en dépendait, s'apprêtant à faire de son mieux pour guérir les blessures de son cœur par le biais de son cœur.

* * *

La journée avait si bien commencé pour Dan Katô.

Comme d'habitude, il avait pris un paisible petit déjeuner avec son épouse, s'était rendu à son cabinet pour régler deux ou trois affaires de comptabilité avant de finir par rendre visite a ses patients résidants dans un des plus grands hôpitaux de la mégalopole.

Alors que sur son passage il gratifiait les infirmières de son célèbre sourire charmeur, lui valant le doux surnom de « docteur Love », Dan se dit que cette journée allait bientôt prendre tranquillement fin. Une agréable routine qu'il n'aurait voulu sacrifier pour rien au monde.

Oui, la journée avait si bien commencée et elle était sur le point de s'achever de la même manière.

-Oncle Daaaaaaaaan !

Enfin presque . . .

Alors qu'il était sur le point de rentrer chez lui pour apprécier les plaisirs simples d'une bonne sieste, Dan s'immobilisa a cette voix aigue si familière. Sans quitter son sourire chaleureux, il observa sa nièce Shizune courir vers lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras un long sanglot sonore ponctuant ces gestes.

-Shi-chan, dit le médecin en lui tapotant le doc, que se passe t-il ?

-Oncle Dan, c'est décidé, je veux mourir !

-Voyons, Shi-chan. . .

Tout en serrant sa nièce des plus bouleversée dans ses bras, il ignora du mieux qu'il put les regards noirs des infirmières passant par la, bien plus qu'exaspérées du comportement de leur collègue et supérieure féminine. Car s'il fallait bien avouer que l'hypersensibilité de Shizune était un atout majeur pour s'occuper des patients, il était l'était moins pour d'autres choses.

Comme pour le fait de ne pas savoir différencier sa vie professionnelle de sa vie privée. Ou au moins savoir les gérer pour que l'une n'interfère pas négativement sur l'autre.

Malheureusement, ce genre de subtilité n'était pas du ressort de la brune. Dan en savait bien quelque chose. N'était-il pas celui qui consolait sa nièce après chaque déception sentimentale ? Oh, si seulement il s'était éclipsé un peu plus tôt . . .

-Oncle Dan, sanglota la brune, tous les hommes sont vraiment des ordures !

Celui-ci passa outre l'insulte sur son espèce et lui répondit d'une voix apaisante :

-Mais non, voyons. . . Qu'est ce qui te fait encore dire ça ?

-C'est a cause de Gemna !

-Ton nouveau fiancé ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Shizune renifla bruyamment, les yeux débordants de larmes sous le regard soucieux de son oncle protecteur.

-Il m'a quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre ! De mon service en plus !

-Il faut bien avouer que les infirmières ici sont particulièrement avides de chair fraiche, fit dans une tentative d'humour n'ayant pour résultat que d'intensifier les larmes de la brune.

-Non, même pas ! Il m'a quitté pour un homme !

Dan haussa ses sourcils, franchement étonné. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas particulièrement l'homme qui se baladait sans cesse dans les couloirs avec une drôle de brindille en bouche, il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il aimait également l'autre bord. On aurait dit un scénario d'une mauvaise télénovélas que Tsunade regardait lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait les après-midi.

Le médecin aux airs juvéniles se contenta de hocher péniblement sa tête. Il remit une mèche bleutée derrière son arrière avant de tapoter plus fort le dos tremblant de sa nièce.

-Et tu sais pour qui il t'a quitté ?

-Pour Raidô Namiashi ! Répondit-elle dans une plainte déchirante sa tête cherchant à disparaitre totalement entre les bras rassurants du médecin.

-Mais. . . Namiashi-san, ce n'est pas un de tes ex ?

-Si ! Je les rends tous gays, c'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir un truc qui cloche chez moi !

-Voyons, Shi-chan. . .

-Je suis maudite ! Pleurnicha t-elle, une horrible grimace déformant ses traits délicats, sous les regards consternés des quelques personnes qui passaient par la.

Dan soupira d'un air dépité. Finalement, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure : c'était encore pire qu'un scénario de mauvais télénovélas. Définitivement.

Sachant que pour l'instant les mots ne seraient pas suffisants pour consoler son chagrin, le docteur Katô opta pour les gestes. Il caressa affectueusement le haut du crâne de Shizune, geste qu'il lui réservait depuis l'enfance a chaque fois qu'elle avait mal quelque part. Mais cela marchait-il réellement sur les blessures du cœur ? Difficile à savoir.

Par miracle, cela sembla fonctionner puisque les pleurs de la chef infirmière diminuèrent en force. Au bout d'un moment, elle consentit même a lever son visage humide vers celui compatissant de Dan.

-Excuse moi, murmura t-elle faiblement, a chaque fois je t'embête avec mes soucis.

Dan lui sourit gentiment.

-Voyons, ca sert a ça la famille.

-A se coltiner des nièces à problèmes existentiels ?

-Entre autres, admit-il dans un petit rire.

-La prochaine fois, pour ne pas te déranger, j'en parlerais à Tsunade-san si tu préfère.

L'image de son épouse à moitié saoule maudissant d'une voix tonitruante tous les hommes de la terre qui osaient blesser Shizune sous les regards apeurés des passants apparut dans l'esprit de Dan lui confirmant le fait que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi pas ? Protesta la brune en se frottant le nez. La dernière fois qu'on l'a fait, on s'est bien amusées !

-Peut être, mais pas moi. Je te rappelle que j'ai du vous chercher a 3heures du matin dans un casino parce que Tsunade avait dilapidé tout son argent dans la machine a sous, et parce que tu avais frappé un des propriétaires du lieu avec des jetons du poker.

-Oui, mais c'est parce qu'il m'avait tripoté les fesses, se justifia t'elle dans une moue boudeuse.

-Peut être, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour finir à moitié nues dans la fontaine du casino quand même !

-Ben, on avait chaud je crois . . .

Dan se sentit alors très las. La seule chose qu'il demandait était seulement son lit pour dormir jusqu'au petit matin, loin de tous. Mais bon, c'était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre pour l'instant, circonstances obligent. Néanmoins, la sonnerie de son portable qui résonna dans la poche de sa blouse fut une excellente échappatoire.

-Allô ? Oui, c'est moi. Yamanaka-san ? Chuchota t-il, ses yeux devenant soudainement plus brillants. Vous allez bien ? Oui. . . Attendez une seconde. . .

D'un air désolé, il s'excusa auprès de Shizune, non sans lui avoir embrassé la joue d'un signe d'excuse. Cette dernière soupira mais ne fit rien pour le retenir alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte d'entrée. Après tout, il ne fallait pas abuser de la gentillesse plus qu'infinie de son oncle.

La jeune brune n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort puisqu'une voix rauque, terriblement masculine, l'arracha de ses pensées maussades :

-Excusez-moi.

-Hein ? Marmonna t-elle distraitement alors que ses pupilles sombres se posèrent sur le propriétaire de cette voix plus qu'ensorcelante.

L'existence même de Gemna ou tout autre spécimen masculin du même genre lui parut alors terriblement dérisoire lorsqu'elle détailla l'homme en face de lui.

Il la dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, mais ca ne faisait qu'accentuer la beauté de cet homme dont le visage fin était encadré par un rideau de cheveux a l'allure soyeuse. Des cheveux blancs, étincelants, malgré son apparente jeunesse. Des pupilles vertes transperçantes, semblables à des éclats d'émeraude, étaient la touche finale de ce tableau.

Tableau qui parut aux yeux de Shizune comme une véritable œuvre d'art de la nature.

Elle ne put se retenir de laisser un soupir rêveur s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes provoquant un haussement de sourcils a peine perceptible chez son vis-à-vis.

Décidément, depuis la venue de ce beau blond et de brun incendiaire qui avait fait tourner la tête de la moitié du personnel féminin, il semblait que son lieu de travail était devenu un véritable repaire de beaux garçons.

Une idée audacieuse germa dans l'esprit de la brune. Et tant pis pour son cœur un peu trop fragile et au diable cet enfoiré de Gemna, elle n'allait pas laisser passer une telle occasion !

-Bonjour ! S'exclama t-elle dans un sourire éclatant, la main tendue vers cette magnifique créature qu'elle comptait bien prendre dans ses filets. Je m'appelle Shizune, je suis chef-infirmière. Je peux vous aider, monsieur . . . ?

L'homme observa longuement sa main, indéchiffrable, mais ne fit aucun geste en retour. Shizune se sentit déçue, mais ne renonça pas. Bien au contraire, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

-Vous devez bien avoir un nom quand même ?

Le visage de son interlocuteur demeura vide, comme insensible a tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Après une minute qui parut durer une éternité, il répondit d'une voix blanche :

-Kimimaro.

-Kimimaro ? Et c'est tout ? Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ?

La brune cru voir ses lèvres se plisser sensiblement, mais elle attribua cela sur le coup de sa timidité. Heureusement qu'elle était parfois capable de certaines folies, gloussa t-elle intérieurement tandis qu'elle entraina le dit Kimimaro un peu plus loin. Du moins, assez pour se passer des regards curieux de certaines infirmières plus douées pour répandre des rumeurs que pour mener a bien leur travail.

-Alors Kimimaro-san, débuta t-elle dans un sourire téméraire, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

Elle se retint de lui dire qu'elle pourrait lui être _très_ utile s'il voulait bien accepter un rendez-vous, mais elle se dit que cela n'aurait pas fait très professionnel. Au lieu de cela, elle observa les yeux émeraudes qui la détaillaient comme si elle était une espèce inconnue qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre malgré d'intenses efforts. Un regard pénétrant. Shizune crut même sentir sa peau frémir sous ce regard, mais elle n'y fit pas attention bien trop occupée a essayer de délier la langue de cet inconnu enfermé dans un mutisme dérangeant.

-Je suis venu voir quelqu'un.

Plus qu'un mot dans une phrase, voila un bon début, conclut la brune dans un vaguement de tête avant de poursuivre poliment :

-Bien sur. Et de qui s'agit-il, pour que je vous indique sa chambre ?

-Ino Yamanaka.

-Oh non, ne me dite pas que vous êtes aussi un de ses fiancés ! S'écria t-elle sans s'en rendre compte, référence aux deux derniers visiteurs de la blonde, avant de rougir furieusement terriblement embarrassée. Oh mon Dieu, excusez moi, oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire !

Elle détourna la tête, encore trop honteuse pour affronter la réaction de l'homme qui devait probablement la prendre pour une folle maintenant. Adieu toute chance de l'inviter à déjeuner !

Trop occupée à se gifler mentalement pour sa maladresse légendaire, elle ne vit pas les lèvres de Kimimaro s'étirer en un sourire triste. Quand elle lui fit de nouveau face, son visage fut aussi fermé que tout a l'heure. D'une voix plus insistante, il prit la parole :

-Alors ?

-Hein ? Excusez-moi, j'étais un peu. . .

-Ino Yamanaka, répéta t-il fermement.

-Ah, je suis désolée, mais elle est partie.

Les yeux de Kimimaro s'agrandirent effroyablement.

-C'est impossible. J'aurais été prévenu si c'était le cas. Re- vérifiez, vous devez faire une erreur.

Shizune se raidit a cette voix devenue brusquement dure, tranchante, mais elle ne se démonta pas. Dans toute sa carrière, elle en avait vu pire question visiteurs mécontents. Après s'être raclé la gorge, elle l'informa posément :

-Non, j'en suis certaine. C'est moi qui me charge des entrées et sorties des patients, je sais donc qui quitte l'hôpital ou non. Et Ino Yamanaka a quitté sa chambre ce matin.

Shizune était également certaine de ne jamais avoir vu des yeux aussi froids, impitoyables, que ceux de Kimimaro. Inconsciemment, elle recula de quelques pas alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard apparemment plus que coriace.

-Je vous ai dit de vérifier une fois encore, s'entêta t-il alors qu'une ride se formant entre ses sourcils rendant sa face encore plus intimidante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

La brune était partagée entre l'indignation de se faire traiter ainsi et le sentiment effrayant que provoquait l'aura même de cet homme. A tel point qu'elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que son dos avait rencontré le mur froid.

Les yeux de Kimimaro semblaient animés d'une flamme ardente, destructrice mais surtout incontrôlable. Sans un mot, il réduisit le peu de distance qui existait entre lui et Shizune. Celle-ci déglutit difficilement mais fit comme si cela ne la touchait pas le moins du monde.

De toutes façons, quelle autre option avait-elle face a un homme qui menaçait d'exploser au moindre faux pas de sa part ?

-Supposons que cela soit vrai, admit Kimimaro en plissant ses yeux. Qui est donc cette femme dont vous parlez ?

Pourquoi diable avait-elle choisit un coin désert pour lui parler ? Pourquoi . . . ?

-Je. . . Laissez moi deux secondes pour me rappeler, il y a tellement de gens qui entrent et sortent dans la journée. . .

Peut être que quelqu'un finirait par venir par la . . . Peut être qu'oncle Dan repasserait la voir, qui sait. . .

-N'essayez pas de jouer avec moi. Je me répète : qui est cette femme dont vous parlez ?

Une goutte de sueur coula sur son cou glaciale.

-Je . . . Je ne sais pas, balbutia Shizune.

-Vous mentez !

Sans avoir le temps de nier ou de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Shizune sentit son souffle se couper brutalement en même temps ou ses pieds n'avaient plus contact avec le sol. Un poids écrasant compressait son cou. La main droite de Kimimaro.

L'homme a l'aspect séraphique pour lequel elle se serait damnée en échange d'un simple rendez vous était en train de l'étrangler. Froidement, presque indifférent, comme s'il ne faisait qu'écraser une vulgaire mouche gênante contre le mur.

Alors qu'elle sentait ses forces commencer à l'abandonner a cause du manque d'air, Shizune posa ses yeux implorants dans ceux de Kimimaro. Et là, elle comprit. Cette lueur si particulière qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir dans les yeux de malades psychiatriques dont elle s'était occupée au tout début de sa formation. . .

Cette évidence lui glaça instantanément le sang.

Cet homme était fou, définitivement fou, et il allait la tuer sans hésitation si elle ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait !

-Elle. . . Elle fait partie de la police, articula douloureusement Shizune le cerveau terriblement brumeux a cause du manque d'oxygène.

Kimimaro la regardait pâlir monstrueusement, les bras ballants le long de son corps vidé de toute énergie, sans que rien ne transparaisse sur son visage imperméable. Son expression se fit des plus terrorisantes encore alors qu'il demandait d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment :

-Son nom ?

Shizune toussa faiblement, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes. L'image de Kimimaro raffermissant sa prise fut tel un brouillard lointain et presque irréel. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle réussit néanmoins à murmurer un nom. Un nom que l'homme aux cheveux blancs grava instantanément dans sa mémoire, l'étudiant, le répétant encore et encore, telle une litanie obsédante.

_« Rin Inuzuka »_

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Fit la voix lointaine d'une vieille femme au bout du couloir. Jeune homme, qu'est ce que vous faites . . . ?

Une crainte sourde ressortait dans ces mots, mais plongé dans les pensées sinueuses de son esprit, Kimimaro ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Ni même la regarder.

« _Rin Inuzuka_ »

Il retira brusquement sa main de la gorge de la brune, ce qui causa a cette dernière de chuter de tout son long sur le sol dur. Inconsciente. La vieille dame se précipita sur elle, complètement affolée, mais Kimimaro n'entendait rien. Absolument rien.

Seul ce nom, entêtant, indéniablement porteur de changement.

« _Rin Inuzuka. Une policière. Celle qui a pris Yamanaka-san sans prévenir_ »

Sans un regard en arrière, il traversa le long couloir, étranger a la venue d'un groupe de médecins en direction de Shizune et de la vielle dame qui sanglotait a ses cotés.

« _Loin de moi_ »

Ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu le peu d'humanité qu'ils avaient pu préserver jusque la tandis que Kimimaro quitta précipitamment l'hôpital une seule pensée habitant désormais son cerveau bouillonnant dangereusement. Tel une bombe sur le point d'exploser en emportant le plus de victimes possible.

« _Rin Inuzuka_ »

Une seule précisément.

_« Je ne laisserais pas Rin Inuzuka me prendre Yamanaka-san. Je l'en empêcherai, a n'importe quel prix_.»

* * *

Quelque part dans une route du centre ville, au volant de sa voiture surchargée de courses, Rin Inuzuka éternua bien fort.

-Et zut, grommela t-elle en se frottant le nez, c'est pas le moment de tomber malade, putain de merde. . .

Après tout, n'avait-elle pas une nouvelle invitée qui l'attendait de pied ferme pour déjeuner et dont elle allait devoir s'occuper jusqu'à nouvel ordre ?

Non, songea Rin dans un sourire rêveur alors qu'elle prenait un virage, ce n'était pas le moment de faillir a sa mission.

Et surtout pas quand sa protégée répondait au doux nom d'Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

Parallèlement à cela, dans la même ville mais dans une voiture totalement différente, Kakashi avait découvert une nouvelle addiction : les lèvres fabuleuses d'Iruka Umino.

Iruka Umino. Sa nouvelle conquête officielle. Son amant.

_Son amant._

Cela sonnait tellement bien, songea Kakashi dans un soupir de délice alors que sa bouche ravageait une fois de plus celle du brun ne lui laissant aucun répit dans cet échange enflammé.

-Kakashi, je crois que c'est suffisant comme baiser d'au revoir, non ? Parvint à glisser Iruka entre deux baisers qui se voulaient des plus entreprenants.

-Non, je n'ai pas encore eu ma dose. C'est comme le café, si je n'en prends pas suffisamment le matin, ma journée est gâchée.

Touché par cette comparaison des plus romantiques, le brun étira ses lèvres rougies par les baisers en un sourire indulgent. L'Hatake profita de ce moment d'inattention pour attaquer cette fois son cou ; rajoutant d'autres suçons aux marques déjà existantes depuis la veille. Iruka, après un soupir de plaisir, tenta de protester :

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez hier soir ?

Le gris ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la tête toujours enfouie dans le cou de son amant. Hier soir faisait bien évidemment référence a leur première nuit passée ensemble. Leur première nuit d'amour.

Le manager avait tant imaginé la première fois ou ils finiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais il devait bien avouer que la réalité dépassait toute l'étendue de ses fantasmes. Et de loin.

Sa peau caramel lui avait parue tellement douce alors que ses mains la parcouraient, explorant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Un corps extrêmement réceptif a ses caresses qui plus est.

Sa voix rauque lui avait parue tellement ensorcelante alors qu'elle s'élevait plus au moins fort pour l'inciter à continuer, à réitérer un baiser haletant ou seulement pour murmurer son nom. Son nom ne lui avait jamais parut aussi beau que dans sa bouche.

Son visage fragile ne lui avait jamais paru aussi splendide que lorsqu'il se crispait de douleur, se tordait de plaisir entre ses coups de reins, ou même quand il était parsemé de larmes après l'ultime jouissance. Encore plus lorsque ses prunelles se posaient sur lui, ravivant la beauté de ses traits, simplement pour le regarder jusqu'à que le soleil ne se lève.

Oui. Incontestablement, cette première nuit dans ses bras avait été mémorable et l'Hatake n'avait plus qu'une hâte : raviver son souvenir encore une fois.

-Oui, finit-il par répondre tandis qu'il se reculait à regret de son amant encore essoufflé par ses assauts incessants, je l'avoue. Mais moi, je ne m'en lasse jamais.

-Peut être, mais je te signale qu'on est garé devant chez moi, dans une allée publique.

Il insista tout particulièrement sur ce mot avant de désigner quelque chose à travers la vitre. Le sourcil négligemment haussé, Kakashi y aperçu un voisin dont l'expression scandalisée par ce déballage d'affection était plus qu'hilarante. Le plus marrant était sans conteste le fait que sa main droite cachait les yeux innocents de sa petite fille qui jouait dans le coin alors que l'autre était occupée à tenir un tuyau d'arrosage encore ouvert.

Kakashi dû réprimer un fou rire face au regard noir de son amant. Il décida alors que la patience ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise chose dans les circonstances actuelles. . .

-Alors, fit-il dans un sourire rassurant, je te rappelle pour ce week end ?

-Hein ?

-Je te signale qu'on a un premier rendez vous a rattraper.

Iruka lâcha un rire aigre-doux au souvenir de leur premier rendez-vous dans ce restaurant italien si chic, rendez vous qui s'était avéré être un pur fiasco. Son rire finit par mourir dans sa gorge alors qu'il tourna son visage en direction de la maison les yeux soudain masqués par un voile épais de tristesse.

L'Hatake l'observa silencieusement avant de poser sa main sur celle de l'Umino. Il était inutile d'être devin pour savoir a quoi Iruka pensait actuellement. Il fut le premier à rompre ce silence empli de mélancolie, de doutes, mais surtout de regret :

-Tu crois qu'il va bien après cette nuit ? Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ?

Il parlait évidemment de Naruto.

Kakashi baissa les yeux, alourdis par le sentiment de se sentir inutile devant le chagrin de son amant.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, Iruka. Il lui faudra bien plus qu'une nuit pour encaisser tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Donne-lui du temps. Naruto est fort, je sais qu'il pourra vaincre tout ça. Crois-moi.

La face toujours tournée vers sa demeure, Iruka se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête. Un sourire affligé apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il disait au revoir à Kakashi. Dans un élan impulsif, celui-ci le retint par le bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea le brun d'une voix un peu perdue.

L'Hatake le fixa intensément, ses pensées en perpétuel mouvement s'étant muées en une idée afin, a défaut de soulager réellement l'instituteur, de lui changer les idées en l'espace de quelques précieuses heures. Il sourit avec appréhension avant de lui soumettre son idée :

-Et si toi, Naruto et moi allions déjeuner quelque part ? Je connais un excellent restaurant pakistanais pas loin d'ici. Une pure merveille.

Iruka eut les yeux ronds quelques secondes.

-Euh. . . Tu es sur que ce n'est pas trop tôt pour. . .

-Mais non, l'interrompit le gris dans un clin d'œil craquant, et puis il faut bien qu'on se remplisse l'estomac, non ? Alors ou est le mal à le faire tous ensemble dans la même table ? Le résultat est le même.

A la vue de l'expression indéterminée d'Iruka, Kakashi conclut avec déception que sa proposition ne devait surement pas être la bienvenue pour le moment. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais il le comprenait.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'excuser pour son empressement, il fut coupé court par la bouche brulante de l'Umino qui s'abattit sur la sienne. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Kakashi en fut encore estomaqué lorsqu'Iruka rompit le baiser, ses deux mains encadrant son visage comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse de son existence. En tout cas, ses yeux lumineux et son sourire éclatant lui donnaient cette impression. Et il n'y avait rien de plus enchanteur que cette sensation, absolument.

Un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage étincelant de bonheur.

-Et en quel honneur ? Fit-il d'une voix tendre alors qu'Iruka souriait plus encore en guise de réponse.

-Merci, Kakashi.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent d'un air profondément aimant pendant encore quelques minutes, comme dans leur propre univers confiné entre les tôles de cette voiture, avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'il faudrait peut être retourner a la réalité. Kakashi cessa leur échange silencieux d'une tendre caresse sur la joue d'Iruka.

-Tu devrais peut être aller chercher Naruto avant que ce ne soit toi que je dévore pour mon déjeuner.

-Pervers !

L'Hatake gloussa a la vue du brun rougissant furieusement alors qu'il quittait la voiture d'un pas pressé. Encore plus fort lorsqu'il le vit saluer son voisin prude qui l'ignora en reniflant tandis que sa petite fille lui rendit son salut chaleureusement. Qui sait, peut être une nouvelle convertie au yaoi, pensa Kakashi dans un rire démoniaque, plus qu'enchanté de son influence perverse sur la jeunesse.

Il attendit sagement le retour d'Iruka, passant le temps grâce à la lecture passionnante d'un Icha Icha planqué sous la banquette arrière. Tellement passionnante qu'il ne se rendit compte que l'Umino avait tardé que lorsqu'il finit de lire la dernière page de son ouvrage. Ce n'est pas normal, se dit-il dans un froncement de sourcils avant de suivre Iruka.

La porte était déjà ouverte, pas de soucis a ce niveau là. L'entrée était suffisamment éclairée par les rideaux ouverts, mais étrangement, l'Hatake avait l'impression d'être plongé dans une obscurité préoccupante. Quel était donc cette obscure sensation ?

-Iruka ?

Pas de réponse. La sensation prit de l'ampleur angoissante.

-Iruka ? Ou es-tu ?

-Je suis là.

Soupirant de soulagement, Kakashi se dirigea vers l'origine de la voix : la cuisine.

Indifférent au bazar sur l'évier, Iruka était assis au sol, l'air complètement abattu. Son expression faciale fut la chose qui inquiéta le plus le gris : vide, terriblement neutre. Comme s'il savait d'instinct qu'il ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Iruka, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kakashi avant de s'agenouiller a ses cotés. Ou est Naruto ?

Iruka ne lui répondit pas immédiatement les yeux perdus dans un semblant de nuage fuligineux. Au lieu de cela, il lui tendit une feuille qu'il tenait dans sa main en murmurant simplement une phrase si lourde qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu la prononcer de toute sa vie :

-Naruto est parti.

* * *

**Fin chapitre 23**

**Ah, Kakashi a enfin pris Iruka dans ses filets ! Il lui a fallut 23 chapitres, mais au moins, c'est une chose de faite ! Il ne reste plus qu'a Sasuke à prendre exemple sur son manager ^_^**

**Pour Shizune, j'avoue que je torture un peu trop mes personnages, c'est une de mauvaises habitudes V.V Mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle pour montrer Kimimaro sous son véritable jour (même si je pense que vous avez du comprendre bien plus tôt qu'il avait un problème, ce garçon. . . Pauvre Ino ! ^^')**

**Au fait, est ce que vous avez une idée du couple surprise ? Ou de l'endroit ou est parti Naruto ? J'attends vos suggestions =)  
**

**A la prochaine ! =D  
**

**Yaoiloveforever**


	24. Chapter 24

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre a leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto

Couples : SasuNaru, KakaIru, et bien d'autres (dont un surprise ^_^ )

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, j'y réponds par mp) :

**Midori Seijmaa** : Coucou ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke finira bien avec Naruto, mais avant ca, il faudra bien que je les embête un peu ! Ca serait moins drôle si c'était facile, non ? ^^ J'avoue que je maltraite mes personnages, mais bon, j'y peux rien ! Plus j'adore un personnage, plus je le torture, va savoir pourquoi ! :D (sadisme power ! ^^). Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, ca me fait très plaisir ! Je n'ai pas détaillé le lemon Kakashi-Iruka, mais ca ne sera pas leur seul lemon, donc je me rattraperai au prochain ! ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci encore pour ta review, et a la prochaine ! Bises.

**narusasu : **Coucou ! Eh oui, ils souffrent tous, disons que c'est une mauvaise passe pour le moment ! Mais ca va s'arranger, t'inquiète ! Et tu auras prochainement des nouvelles de ton cher Sasuke ^^ Pour Naruto, tu as eu tort, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre justement ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite sera a la hauteur. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Bises.

**narusasuXX : **Je t'ai répondu par mp sur ton autre pseudo. Merci encore pour ta review, bonne lecture et à la prochaine j'espère ! Bises.

**Coucou, je suis de retour ! D'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic et qui m'ont ajouté en favoris. Un énorme merci a ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, ca m'encourage à combattre ma paresse légendaire ! Merci beaucoup à Midori Sejimaa, Narusasu, NarusasuXX, choco97, Naru-chaaan,dragonichigo et draconixia! **

**Voici le chapitre 24 ou vous saurez enfin ou Naruto a bien pu passer (bravo a celles qui ont deviné, et celles qui ont découvert le couple surprise :D). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Cela faisait longtemps que les Inuzuka avaient abandonné l'idée d'un repas de famille convivial et paisible. Et malheureusement, le diner d'aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle . . .

-Maman, tu pourrais pas une seule fois me laisser manger en paix ?

-Ah, parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ? Si tu faisais pas ton difficile, ca se passerait autrement !

-C'est clair, j'aurais plus d'ulcères a l'estomac à cause de toi !

-Quoi ? Espèce de petit . . .

Hana Inuzuka soupira une fois de plus alors qu'elle se servait de salade verte tout en essayant d'éviter les projections de petit pois que se jetaient sa mère et son petit frère Kiba.

De vrais gamins. Des fois, elle avait même l'impression d'être leur parent tant leur comportement puéril et arrogant faisait des vagues entre les quatre murs de leur chez soi. Elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour tempérer ces deux la. Ils avaient le même caractère impétueux, d'où leurs fréquentes prises de bec.

Par malchance, cela arrivait toujours quand ils étaient tous les 3 réunis, c'est-à-dire lors des repas. Inutile de dire que lorsque toute la famille Inuzuka se réunissait lors des fêtes de fin d'années, le chaos était assuré.

On ne choisit pas sa famille, songea la jeune femme dans un élan de défaitisme, ne faisant même plus attention a sa mère, Tsume Inuzuka, qui tentait d'embrocher la main de son fils avec sa fourchette. Après tout, ca finira bien par leur passer, comme d'habitude . . .

-Putain, mais ca fait mal ! Grogna Kiba, les lèvres retroussées laissant apparaitre des canines pointues.

-Ca t'apprendra à embêter ta mère !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui a commencé ! Hana nee-san, sauve-moi de cette folle ! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton implorant en direction de sa sœur dont la zénitude était plus qu'admirable.

Celle-ci ne daigna même pas poser ses orbes bruns sur son frère alors qu'elle répondait laconiquement :

-Non, cela ne me regarde pas. Pas la peine de m'impliquer dans vos délires.

Kiba lui jeta un regard suppliant.

-Mais nee-san. . .

-Ca ne marche pas sur moi les yeux de chien battu. On a tellement de chiens a la maison que j'ai fini par être immunisée contre ça, déclara t'elle avant d'entamer tranquillement une bouchée de son plat

-Traitresse !

Kiba maugréa, passant ses nerfs sur ses patates qu'il réduisit en purée. Il grogna encore plus fort quand sa mère éclata d'un rire triomphant, ses cheveux bruns en pétard rejetés en arrière. L'Inuzuka l'observa en coin se moquer de lui impunément.

Elle avait les mêmes tatouages carmins sur les joues, les mêmes yeux, le même teint halé, bref, sa copie parfaite en femme, mais ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Et même si ca réduisait sa fierté en charpie, il fallait avouer que c'était le plus souvent sa mère qui gagnait lors de leurs querelles futiles.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi ils se disputaient aujourd'hui déjà ? Ah, oui !

-Ecoute m'man, articula Kiba le plus poliment possible, je te le répète une fois de plus : ce n'est encore le bon moment.

Tsume lui adressa un regard suspicieux qui fit tiquer Kiba sans pour autant qu'il sorte a nouveau de ses gongs.

-Et en quoi nous présenter ta copine Hinata-chan est-il un problème ? Ca fait longtemps que vous vous fréquentez a ce que je sache ! Alors inutile de faire ton prude, ca ne te va pas du tout !

Hana sentit le regard noir de Kiba la foudroyer, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa mère était une experte pour délier les langues !

Le jeune homme tenta de garder son calme alors qu'il se tournait une nouvelle fois vers sa mère.

-Je vais t'expliquer, m'man. Hinata-chan est très timide, j'ai peur qu'elle soit mal à l'aise si je vous la présente, à toi et a nee-san.

Il avait usé de politesse, de tact, voire même d'un sourire complaisant, soit tout le contraire de ses habitudes abruptes. Rien à faire, il semblait que sa méthode ne marchait pas sur Tsume. Son expression se fit des plus sombres alors qu'elle demandait d'une voix intimidante :

-Tu sous entend qu'on va lui faire peur ? Tu nous prends pour des ogresses ou quoi ? C'est ta tante Rin qui aime bien croquer les jeunes vierges effarouchées, pas ta sœur et moi !

Kiba déglutit difficilement. Encore plus lorsque la cuillère dans la main de sa mère se plia comme de la vulgaire pâte à modeler. Il se dit alors qu'il devait user des meilleurs arguments pour ne pas risquer de finir comme ce pauvre ustensile martyrisé injustement.

-Ecoute, c'est pas ça. . . C'est juste que vous avez. . . Euh, comment dire ? Ah, oui, des caractères incompatibles ! Tenta-t-il d'expliquer dans un sourire forcé. Hinata-chan est calme et timide. . . Et toi . . . Hum. . .

-Traite moi de sauvage tant que tu y es !

L'Inuzuka soupira profondément. Chaque échange verbal avec sa mère avait le don de le pomper de toute son énergie. Parfois, il comprenait même pourquoi on racontait partout que son père s'était littéralement enfui de cette femme volcan. Qui ne le ferait pas d'ailleurs ?

La voix puissante de Tsume l'arracha de ses réflexions sur les relations complexes entre homme et femme dans sa famille ou le beau sexe avait le pouvoir depuis des générations, parfois même dans des dimensions dictatoriales :

-Alors ? J'attends une réponse, fiston ! Tempêta-t-elle sous le regard distrait de sa fille qui venait de se lever pour chercher le dessert à la cuisine.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'animèrent alors d'une lueur de défi. Le volcan Tsume était déjà en éruption, menaçant de tout bruler sur son passage, alors pourquoi ne pas dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant de finir carbonisé sous la lave de sa fureur incandescente ?

-Non, Hinata-chan ne viendra pas, un point c'est tout. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Et oui, tu es pire qu'une sauvage des fois. T'es ma mère et je t'aime, mais franchement, même Akamaru est plus civilisé que toi parfois ?

Un compte a rebours s'activa automatiquement dans sa tête.

Hana faillit faire tomber la corbeille de fruits de ses mains. Avait-elle mal entendu ou son petit frère venait de déclarer les hostilités ? Son regard paniqué se posa successivement sur Kiba dont le visage était effrayant de neutralité, puis sur celui de sa mère qui s'empourprait dangereusement au fil des secondes.

Un. . . Deux. . .

-Espèce de sale gamin, je t'en montrerai moi, des sauvages !

- Fermez-la !

Tsume et Kiba furent tellement estomaqués de voir Hana élever pour la première fois sa voix discrète qu'ils cessèrent tout mouvement sur le champ. Le jeune homme laissa tomber la cuillère qu'il avait saisie pour se défendre tandis que sa mère retira ses mains du col de son fils. Les yeux écarquillés, elle dévisagea sa fille d'un air étonné avant de lui demander gravement :

-Ha-chan, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Quelqu'un a sonné, dit-elle de son timbre de voix habituel, c'est-à-dire impassible, presque flottant. Je vais aller voir qui c'est.

Kiba et Tsume ne se firent pas prier pour la suivre. La surprise se lut clairement sur leurs trois visages tatoués lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un visiteur des plus inattendus.

-Bonjour. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

-Naruto . . . ?

* * *

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ca, Iruka-san. . . Il n'est pas allé en cours, mais tout va bien, je vous assure. . . Merci. . . Au revoir.

Hana raccrocha le combiné, l'air encore plus soucieux qu'avant cette conversation.

Iruka Umino, le tuteur de Naruto, appelait chaque soir depuis sa venue chez eux. Elle aurait donc du être désormais habituée à ce rituel qui se répétait depuis une bonne semaine déjà.

Mais rien à faire, elle ne s'y faisait pas. Elle ne s'y ferait probablement jamais.

Mentir pour protéger l'Umino lui pesait de plus en plus sur la conscience. Mais avait-elle un autre choix que de tout endurer en silence jusqu'à que les choses ne s'arrangent ? Pourvu que l'horizon s'éclaircisse, songea t'elle tristement alors qu'elle ramenait ses cheveux bruns soyeux en une longue queue de cheval.

-Nee-san ?

La jeune vétérinaire posa ses yeux foncés sur la silhouette de Kiba qui venait d'apparaitre dans le long couloir. Un sourire attristé éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle étudia de plus près la mine de son petit frère. Apparemment, la situation actuelle semblait autant lui peser qu'a elle, au vu des cernes qui soulignaient une certaine fatigue de ses traits faciaux. Cela se trahissait également au son de sa voix, plus lourde, plus chargée de peine :

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Comme d'habitude. Que Naruto-kun va bien et qu'il n'a aucun souci à se faire a ce sujet. Et que c'était mieux qu'il ne vienne pas tant que son filleul n'en exprime pas le désir.

Les yeux de Kiba se chargèrent d'affliction, à peine dissimulés sous les mèches de sa tignasse rebelle.

-Et tu pense qu'il te croit ?

Hana l'observa, flegmatiquement, avant de racler sa gorge en vue d'une réponse adéquate :

-Je ne sais pas, admit-elle avant de se diriger vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur leur grand jardin observant a la dérobée l'Uzumaki câlinant leur imposant chien, Akamaru. Disons que je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il aurait été inutile de l'inquiéter davantage sachant qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment.

Puis après un dernier regard tranquille vers la figure du blond noyé sous la langue baveuse de leur canidé, Hana tapota la tête de son frère avant de disparaitre le long du couloir.

Kiba se contenta de hocher la tête à ses paroles qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête, comme si son tempérament de feu s'était brusquement éteint face a ses paroles lourdes de sens. Il était reconnaissant a sa grande sœur de gérer la situation avec autant de calme et de maitrise sur ses propres sentiments. En cet instant précis, il aurait tout donné pour être comme elle. Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Iruka était peut être épargné de la douleur de voir le blond souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire, mais pas lui.

Naruto était son ami. Son meilleur ami.

Bien que se connaissait depuis des années déjà, l'Inuzuka n'avait jamais été capable de percer sa carapace qui se renforçait au fil du temps. Kiba savait simplement que son passé était bien trop lourd pour un simple adolescent qui ne demandait qu'a sourire a la vie.

Ils avaient partagés des fous rires, des soirées de cuites, même certaine de leurs copines quand l'envie leur prenait, mais jamais ils n'avaient partagé leurs souffrances ou leur états d'âmes. Peut être par pudeur, virilité masculine ou tout autre raison du genre. Ou peut être parce que Naruto avait l'art de dissimuler ses blessures sous d'épais sourires trompeurs.

Mais ce mirage avait prit fin lorsque son ami avait débarqué chez eux. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, mais Kiba avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Bien sur, il les avait gratifiés de sourires rassurants, de paroles réconfortantes, voire même de ses fameuses blagues graveleuses que sa mère appréciait tout particulièrement.

Néanmoins, à aucun moment Naruto n'avait parlé de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela aurait été si facile de s'en persuader, de continuer a vivre comme avant. Tellement plus facile. Mais terriblement lâche. Et l'Inuzuka était tout sauf un lâche.

Il n'avait rien pu soutirer de Naruto, celui-ci s'étant enfermé dans un mutisme blindé, a l'épreuve de sa ténacité pourtant légendaire. Mais Kiba réalisa rapidement que les mots étaient inutiles pour comprendre l'étendue de sa souffrance. Son corps le trahissait de lui-même.

Il ne parlait pas des blessures physiques, comme ces plaies qu'il avait entrevues lorsque Naruto sortait de la douche en catimini, non. Plutôt des blessures de l'âme. Des blessures invisibles, mais destructrices.

D'habitude, Kiba n'était pas très perspicace concernant le domaine émotionnel. Sa petite amie pouvait en témoigner, habituée à son caractère bourru et pas très futé. Pourtant, à force d'observe minutieusement le blond durant son séjour, il avait décelé les failles de son armure.

Comme ces regards qui se volaient de tristesse, en l'espace d'un infime instant, avant de revenir à la normale. Ces longs moments d'isolement dans le jardin ou seul la présence des chiens de la famille était tolérée. Ces nuits blanches passées à regarder le plafond, heure après heure, parfois même jusqu'au lever du soleil. Ou les rares fois ou il l'avait entendu pleurer derrière la porte de la salle de bain avant qu'il n'en sorte souriant a pleine dents, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne.

Le Naruto heureux. Le Naruto anéanti par une douleur inconnue. Ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une pièce. Mais lequel était le vrai Naruto ?

L'Uzumaki avait porté si longtemps cette armure qu'il commençait indéniablement a craquer sous son poids, Kiba en était presque certain. Peut être n'était ce plus qu'une question de temps avant que cela n'arrive. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine a la pensée d'une question fatidique.

Si jamais cela arrivait, Naruto serait-il brisé a jamais. . . ?

-Kiba ? Kiba !

-Hein ?

Le brun sursauta sous le regard surpris de sa mère, la joue soudainement endolorie. Il était pourtant habitué à ce qu'elle la lui pince de temps en temps pour le faire sortir de ses occasionnelles rêveries. Sous un soupir ennuyé, il se détacha de la fenêtre contre laquelle il était adossé depuis un bon moment déjà. Il ne saurait dire depuis quand exactement, mais l'engourdissement de son épaule lui signalait que ca devait faire bien longtemps.

Tsume ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil apparemment déconcertée par l'attitude étrange qu'avait son fils depuis quelques temps. Inutile qu'elle lui fasse avouer, elle savait. Les mères sentent ce genre de choses.

-Tu es sur que ca va, Kiba ? S'hasarda t'elle a demande.

-Moi ? Ben ouais. Pourquoi ca n'irait pas ?

Pour prouver ses dires, il lui offrit un sourire qui révéla toutes ses dents brillantes. Tsume le considéra un instant avant que son regard pensif ne se posa a travers la vitre. Sur un Naruto en train de regarder le ciel, plongé dans la douce pénombre du soir.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas quitté cet endroit depuis ce matin. Son fils n'était donc pas le seul à avoir un comportement incompréhensible depuis ces derniers jours. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais les hommes, pensa t'elle dans une belle grimace.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la joue de son fils. Un geste tendre qui eut l'air de surprendre Kiba, peu habitué aux démonstrations d'affection de la part de sa mère. Il l'interrogea d'un air pas très assuré :

-Euh. . . M'man, est ce que toi, ca va ? Tu me parais étrange tout à coup. . .

Tsume arbora un sourire malicieux avant de pincer l'autre joue de Kiba.

-Aie ! Mais m'man, ca fait mal !

-Allons, fais pas ta chochotte ! Fit-elle avec humeur. Le diner sera prêt dans une heure. Si jamais tu critique encore une fois mon gratin, tu mangeras ce qu'il y a dans la gamelle d'Akamaru, ajouta t'elle d'un air inquiétant avant de tourner les talons.

La main sur sa joue rougie, l'adolescent pleurnicha tout en maudissant la force phénoménale de sa génitrice. Celle-ci s'arrêta a mi-chemin, provoquant l'effroi de Kiba. L'avait-elle entendue ?

-Kiba.

Adieu monde cruel. La punition divine allait a présent s'abattre sur sa pauvre tête. . .

-Oui ? Balbutia t-il piteusement.

-Va voir Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, insista-elle avec conviction. Je sais que tu doute, mais tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Les Inuzuka n'abandonnent jamais leurs amis, quoiqu'il arrive.

Kiba la fixa sans rien pouvoir répliquer, bien trop abasourdi de la capacité de sa mère à lire ses pensées, mais surtout a comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Puis finalement, la stupeur sur sa face laissa place à un sourire empli de reconnaissance envers cette femme sans laquelle, il en était persuadé, il ne serait rien.

-Merci, dit-il simplement alors qu'il se précipita au secours d'un ami dont les plaies muettes de son âme l'avaient touché en plein cœur.

Un sentiment de fierté inonda la poitrine de Tsume alors qu'elle le regardait partir au loin les lèvres étirées en un sourire bienveillant.

Incontestablement, son bébé avait bien grandi . . .

* * *

Ce fut les aboiements enthousiastes d'Akamaru qui signala a Naruto qu'il n'était plus seul dans le jardin. Un sourire silencieux de bienvenue se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il apercu Kiba, bien vite rejoint par son chien qui manqua de le renverser sous son poids.

-Je vois que les chiens t'aiment toujours autant, fit remarquer Naruto dans un petit rire.

A peine éclairé par les petites lampes artisanales dispersées tout autour d'eux Kiba caressa son chien favori tout en lui répondant d'un air jovial :

-Je n'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine, Uzumaki.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi modeste, mon cher ami.

-Ah tu sais, je suis écrasé par le poids de la perfection.

-Je vois le genre, lâcha Naruto dans un soupir amusé suivant du regard le chien au pelage couleur neige qui se rendait dans sa niche, accompagné d'autres petits chiens qui le suivirent dans son refuge.

L'Inuzuka prit place aux cotés de son ami, profitant du contact de son corps allongé contre l'herbe fraiche. Naruto le vit faire, mais ne dit mot. A la place, il inhala une bouffée d'air tiède qui émanait de cette paisible soirée. Seul le faible bruit des glapissements des chiens ainsi que d'une poignée d'insectes furent office de bruit de fond. La voix de Kiba qui s'éleva s'accordait parfaitement avec cette atmosphère particulière, comme issue d'un monde fantasmagorique propice a une intimé teintée de rêverie :

-Tu te rappelle la première fois que tu es venu camper chez moi avec Shikamaru et Neji ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui. Cette question l'avait replongé dans son univers de souvenirs heureux ou résidait précieusement ce moment passé avec ses amis. Cette expérience les avaient tellement marqués qu'ils la réitéraient chaque année. Pour créer indéfiniment ces souvenirs qu'il chérirait n'a jamais.

-Oui, finit-il par répondre dans un sourire nostalgique, on s'était bien marré. Surtout quand tu es sorti en hurlant de la tente à cause de ce cafard volant !

Le brun lâcha un grognement étouffé. Malgré la faible luminosité du lieu, les rougeurs sur ses joues ne passèrent pas inaperçues aux yeux de l'Uzumaki.

-Ouais, mais il était énorme ce cafard ! Un véritable monstre !

-Et puis, tu as hurlé tellement fort que tu as réveillé les chiens qui se sont mis à hurler a la mort ! Ajouta Naruto, hilare.

-Et c'est là ou ma mère s'est réveillée. .

Le jeune blond ne put s'empêcher de rire a gorge déployée, les mains entourant son ventre. L'image d'une Tsume à moitié endormie mais totalement furieuse poursuivant son fils en lui promettant moult châtiments valait absolument le détour. C'était un sujet de rigolade récurent avec ses amis, surtout quand ils étaient d'humeur à asticoter l'Inuzuka.

Lorsque son rire commença a perdre de l'intensité pour enfin s'éteindre, Naruto se tourna vers un Kiba silencieux. Un sourire rayonnant illuminait son visage, ce qui eut pour effet incontrôlable de faire rougir le blond jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, la mine hésitante, plus habitué à ses sourires rieurs ou moqueurs que celui si spécial qu'il arborait actuellement.

-Rien. C'est juste que ca faisait longtemps que ne t'avais pas vu rire aussi joyeusement. Du moins, pas depuis le jour de ton anniversaire.

A cette évocation a peine dissimulée, il sembla que l'air devint soudainement plus lourd, les étoiles plus froides dans leur manteau sombre. Kiba constata que Naruto avait perdu son sourire, confirmant une hypothèse à laquelle il aurait voulu ne jamais être confronté un jour.

Ses yeux bruns avaient perdus tout éclat lorsqu'il murmura :

-Je le savais.

-Quoi ? Fit Naruto en se tournant vers lui interrogateur.

-Depuis que je t'ai emmené dans ce bar ce jour la, tout est parti de travers. Il y a eu ta disparition, ton changement de comportement . . .

L'Uzumaki le fixa sans l'interrompre. Son cœur le serrait affreusement, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il croisa les yeux fades de Kiba. Emplis de tristesse, de regret. Mais surtout de ce sentiment comparable a un poison, plongeant l'âme jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

La culpabilité.

-Tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler, reprit doucement Kiba, la face tournée vers la lune rousse, mais je sais que tout a commencé le jour de ton anniversaire. Depuis ce jour, je n'arrête pas de me dire que tout aurait pu être différent si je ne t'avais pas emmené dans ce bar. Si je ne t'avais pas laissé seul, peut être qu'on n'en serait pas arrivé la aujourd'hui. . .

-Kiba. . .

- Excuse-moi, Naruto. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Kiba !

-Aie ! Protesta le brun dans un cri de douleur, les mains repliées sur le haut de son crane, là ou Naruto lui avait assené un coup sec. Mais qu'est ce que vous aves tous à me frapper aujourd'hui ? Il y a écrit punching ball sur mon front ou quoi ?

-Ca t'apprendra a raconter des âneries, répliqua sèchement Naruto avant de se lever.

Kiba l'observa s'éloigner de lui, grommelant dans sa barbe qu'il n'était pas en reste avec sa dose de conneries déblatérées tous les jours. Toute colère s'évapora de son corps lorsque le visage du blond se tourna vers lui, révélant des yeux ou brulaient une flamme ardente, déterminée, mais dont le foyer reposait sur une étendue infinie de mélancolie.

Après un instant de réflexion, L'Inuzuka le rejoignit. Enfin prêt a entendre ce que son ami avait à lui dire.

-Je veux que tu sache que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kiba, précisa Naruto d'une voix résolue. Je ne veux pas que tu endosse le poids de mes erreurs.

Et cela était totalement sincère. Le jeune homme avait conscience de ses propres faiblesses, de ses limites. Il avait voulu assumer à lui seul le chagrin qui l'accablait depuis ces derniers temps, s'isolant du monde extérieur tout en espérant que tout finisse par passer avant de revenir a un semblant de normalité.

Or les choses ne se passaient pas ainsi dans la vraie vie.

Il avait fini par le comprendre aujourd'hui.

Nier l'évidence n'arrangerait pas les choses, mais en plus, cela risquerait de blesser ses amis par la même occasion chose intolérable a ses yeux. Même si cela impliquait de faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais être cru capable de faire : se confier à Kiba, au risque d'ouvrir des blessures encore vives.

Mais qu'importe.

Désormais, il ferait face. Et il vaincrait.

-Est-ce qu'il t'ai déjà arrivé de perdre une personne qui compte à cause de ta bêtise ?

Kiba demeura immobile un instant, désarmé par les propose lointains du blond. Le connaissant, il s'attendait à tout sauf a ce qu'il ouvre son cœur. Mais il n'allait surtout pas laisser passer cette occasion de lui prouver qu'il était un ami fiable et loyal sur lequel il pouvait compter sans conditions.

Il prit la parole, l'expression muée en un sérieux qui lui faisait souvent défaut :

-J'avoue que j'ai perdu une ou deux copines à cause de ma stupidité parfois, marmonna t'il en se grattant distraitement le crâne.

Naruto sourit sans trop de volonté secouant au passage sa tête en signe de négation.

-Je ne te parle pas de ce genre de flirt, déclara t'il faiblement avant que son visage ne prenne un air résigné. Mais bon, c'est pas grave. . . Peut être qu'on devrait rentrer, c'est bientôt l'heure du diner. . .

-Naruto.

Celui-ci stoppa ses pas pour faire face à son ami. L'Inuzuka le fixa longuement, indéchiffrable, avant de commencer d'une voix grave :

-Ma mère est la femme la plus forte que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Son caractère particulier a toujours été sa plus grande qualité, mais également son plus grand point fiable. C'est a cause de ca que mon père l'a quitté. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, parfois même elle en plaisante devant ma sœur et moi. Mais je sais que même si elle n'en montre rien, elle en a été anéantie.

Le blond frissonna. Peut être était ce du au temps qui s'était rafraichi ou de ce souffle glacial qui emplissait petit à petit sa poitrine. Quand est ce que cette sensation allait enfin disparaitre, cessant enfin de le tourmenter chaque seconde ?

-Et tu pense que c'était de la faute de Tsume-san ?

Kiba haussa les épaules, son visage silencieux reflétant clairement le fait qu'il avait cessé de croire aux contes de fées ou les méchants et les gentils étaient bien distincts et repérables au premier abord. Ce n'était pas si simple en réalité.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il, j'ai plutôt tendance à croire que quand un couple se brise, c'est de la responsabilité des deux partis. Ca serait trop facile de tout mettre sur le dos d'une seule personne. On a toujours quelque chose à se reprocher et ceux qui affirment le contraire sont des menteurs.

Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent en sourire triste. Les mots de Kiba sonnaient affreusement justes a ses oreilles. S'il seulement il savait a quel point il avait vu juste . . .

Dans son cas, c'était lui qui avait prit la décision de tout faire voler en éclat, pris dans un dilemme qui impliquait deux personnes chères qui venaient tout juste d'apparaitre dans sa vie. Le brun ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se complaire dans les méandres de ses doutes puisqu'il continua d'une voix plus forte, plus vigoureuse :

-Mais là ou ma mère a eu tort, c'est de rester dans son chagrin, dans un déni qu'elle n'a jamais voulu ou pu surpasser. J'aurais préféré qu'elle pleure un bon coup devant moi, qu'elle m'avoue a quel point papa lui manque puis qu'elle passe a autre chose au lieu de nous faire croire que tout va bien quand c'est pas le cas.

-De passer a autre chose tu veux dire ? Tu n'aurais pas préféré qu'elle retourne auprès de son mari ?

-Je veux qu'elle suive ce que ses sentiments lui dictent, tout simplement, dit le brun, un sourire mélancolique affiché sur son visage. Tant qu'elle est heureuse, j'accepterai tout.

Ses yeux redoublèrent de cette même intensité lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ses homologues bleutés. Il cru y voir un voile épais de doute, une étincelle de souffrance, puis quelque chose qui ressemblait a une lueur de certitude.

L'assurance que quoi qu'il entreprendrait a partir de maintenant, en accord parfait avec son cœur, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Kiba n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion que les bras de Naruto encerclèrent ses épaules sans prévenir. Gêné, il se contenta de lui tapoter vaguement le dos. Le blond lui souffla un « merci » au creux de son oreille avant de rentrer à l'intérieur laissant un Inuzuka penaud derrière lui.

-Eh ? Mais attends-moi, putain !

-Pas le temps, répliqua son ami dans un souffle alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers menant a la chambre qu'il occupait depuis son arrivée.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le brun le vit réapparaitre comme une fusée avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau dans la pièce adjacente. Pris de vertige par autant de mouvement à la fois, Kiba le suivit sans protester dans la cuisine.

Là bas, face à une table joliment dressée, Tsume et Hana disposaient les derniers couverts restants. Alors qu'elle lissait la nappe, Hana haussa ses sourcils lorsqu'on son regard se posa sur les deux jeunes hommes dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Naruto-kun ? Tu pars ?

-Oui, Hana-chan, répondit-il dans un sourire alors qu'il désignait son sac de voyage ou toutes ses affaires avaient été réunies dans la hâte.

-Mais on va bientôt diner ! Protesta Tsume en posant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air faussement contrarié. En plus, tu va rater ma spécialité !

Kiba se pencha vers son ami, les yeux brillants d'espièglerie.

-Tu rate rien, a part un probable empoisonnement, chuchota t'il a l'oreille de Naruto qui dut contenir un gloussement inopportun.

Les yeux de Tsume prirent une couleur inquiétante tandis qu'elle faisait claquer ses phalanges dans un bruit particulièrement sinistre.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, fils indigne ?

-Moi ? Mais rien, m'man, j'te jure !

-Arrête de sourire bêtement, ca prend pas avec moi, bougonna t'elle avant de se tourner vers l'Uzumaki. Tu es sur que tu es prêt à rentrer, Na-chan ? Reprit-elle d'une voix qui dénotait une certaine appréhension envers la décision de celui qu'elle considérait presque comme un second fils.

Naruto leur offrit un sourire magnifique, bien loin de ses sourires de façade qu'il réservait aux autres dans un souci de les tenir éloignés le plus possible des secrets dissimulés dans les tréfonds de son cœur. Un sourire qui disait simplement qu'il allait bien et que désormais il savait quoi faire.

Une idée bien précise était à présent imprimée en grands caractères dans son esprit.

-Oui, il est temps de rentrer chez moi. Il y a une personne que je dois absolument voir.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire a l'aéroport de Tokyo lorsque Yamato Tenzô arriva enfin a bon port après des heures d'un éprouvant trajet.

Malgré le décalage horaire, son visage ne paraissait pas maussade, bien au contraire. Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire réjoui qu'il aida la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, encombrée de plusieurs valises volumineuses.

-Ah les femmes, soupira Yamato tout en la déchargeant de son fardeau. Impossible pour toi de voyager sans emmener toute ta garde robe avec toi ?

Elle rit doucement, ses yeux bruns pétillants sous le regard amusé de l'homme aux cheveux châtains dressés en pics sur sa tête. Alors qu'elle rangeait machinalement des papiers dans son sac bandoulière, elle lui répondit dans un clin d'œil complice :

-Je te signale que cette fois, je reviens à Tokyo pour de bon, dit-elle avant qu'elle ne revêtît une expression mélancolique. La ville où j'ai cru me faire détruire à jamais.

Son état de tristesse n'échappa pas à Yamato qui lui serra l'épaule ses yeux noirs en amande dégageant une extrême douceur qui avait pour don d'apaiser automatiquement la jeune femme.

-Tout ça, c'est du passé. N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es revenue.

Elle l'observa un moment avant qu'un sourire serein ne le rassure enfin.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle alors que son regard prit de l'assurance. J'ai fini comprendre que la distance n'apaiserait pas mes peines. J'ai trop fui jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A présent, je ferai face. Et je vaincrai.

Le Tenzô hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement, sachant au fond de lui qu'il la suivrait fidèlement pour lui permettre de réaliser les souhaits que lui dictait son cœur. Des souhaits bien trop souvent reniés, bafoués a l'extrême, jusqu'à que leur appel soit trop fort pour les ignorer encore plus longtemps.

Maintenant, tout allait recommencer. Ou prendre fin. Personne ne connaissait le dénouement de cette histoire, pas même lui.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva à l' endroit ou on devait présenter les passeports avant de quitter l'aéroport. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme occupée à arranger sa coiffure qui avait été malmenée durant le vol.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien.

-Yamato, crache le morceau.

-Bon, puisque tu me le demande si gentiment . . .

-Yamato !

-C'est juste que j'imaginais la tête qu'_il_ fera quand tu le verras. Tu es vraiment sûre de ce que tu fais ?

Les yeux de la femme se plissèrent légèrement. Inutile d'en demander plus, elle savait parfaitement de quoi parlait Yamato. Celui-ci la fixa d'un air indéchiffrable lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne répondrait jamais a sa question. Elle ne remarqua pas son air renfrogné puisque c'était à son tour de présenter son passeport.

-Hum, je vois que ca fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas revenue au Japon, fit remarquer le vieux fonctionnaire tandis que ses yeux avisés examinaient les pages de son passeport. Comment avez-vous trouvé les Etats-Unis ?

-Très bien, merci. New York est une ville sublime, mais j'avoue que le Japon m'a manqué. J'y ai laissé des personnes qui comptaient énormément pour moi.

L'image d'une personne bien précise s'afficha distinctement dans son esprit, réveillant des sentiments encore trop flous et contradictoires dans son cœur. La question de Yamato se répéta en boucle dans sa tête.

Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée de remuer le passé ? De croire que tout reviendrait comme avant malgré sa longue absence ? A quoi devait-elle s'attendre désormais ?

Elle l'ignorait. Mais une chose était sure : elle ne reculerait pas.

Le fonctionnaire esquissa un sourire chaleureux avant qu'il ne lui rende son passeport.

-Bienvenue chez vous, mademoiselle Tenten Shoryu.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 24**

**Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu Kiba, ce fut donc avec plaisir que j'ai écrit ce chapitre centré sur l'amitié Kiba-Naruto. J'adore Tsume et Hana, mais je plains quand même Kiba, c'est pas facile de vivre avec des femmes avec autant de caractère ^^**

**Tenten est donc revenue. Va-t-elle semer la zizanie dans le couple Sasuke-Naruto au moment ou Naruto semble enfin avoir prit de bonnes résolutions concernant son beau brun ? J'attends vos avis sur la question ^_^ (et oui, si vous me tuez pour excès de sadisme, il n'y aura pas de suite hi hi)**

**A la prochaine pour la suite ! **

**Bisous à tous ! =D**

**Yaoiloveforever**


	25. Chapter 25

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre a leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto

Couples : SasuNaru, KakaIru, futur RinIno (le fameux couple surprise ^_^) et d'autres qui feront peu a peu leur apparition.

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

**Coucou! J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout le monde ! Fini les vacances, donc plus beaucoup de temps libre, ce qui signifie que les prochains chapitres seront plus espacés malheureusement (normalement, je publierai 2 chapitres par mois, toute les deux semaines,en début de week end). Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, ceux qui l'ont mise en favoris et surtout les personnes qui me laissent des reviews pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé. Merci beaucoup ! ^0^**

**Et voici le chapitre 25 ! (je n'arrive pas a croire que je sois arrivée jusqu'au chapitre 25 xD faut croire que j'aime les histoires longues, bien que celle-ci soit bientôt sur le point de se finir) Alors, Tenten, menace ou pas ? La réponse dans ce chapitre ! (ku, ku, ku. . . )**

**Bonne lecture et a la prochaine ! =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Une délicieuse odeur de ramen chaud emplissait les murs de l'Ichiraku, modeste restaurant japonais de ce quartier populaire de la capitale nippone. De par sa petite taille et son personnel accueillant, il y régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse très prisée par les clients ces derniers venant parfois des 4 coins du pays pour gouter leurs spécialités faites maison.

Aujourd'hui, l'ambiance était clairement à la fête. Bien qu'il y avait peu de clients, le maitre des lieux, le vénérable Teuchi, était d'excellente humeur, s'adonnant à la préparation des repas en chantonnant joyeusement. L'accompagnant derrière les fourneaux, sa fille Ayame ne fut pas surprise cette gaieté inhabituelle.

Après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps que son père n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir en ces lieux son client le plus fidèle, sa source d'inspiration culinaire depuis l'ouverture de son cher restaurant. . .

-Voila, encore un autre bol de ramen au poulet ! Bon appétit ! Lança Ayame d'un ton enjoué alors qu'elle servait une fois de plus la petite table ou siégeait Naruto Uzumaki, son parrain Iruka Umino ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux gris qu'elle voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Naruto dévora des yeux son plat, bavant presque, avant d'offrir un sourire éclatant a la jeune brune.

-Merci, Ayame-chan ! Je sens que je vais encore me régaler !

-De rien, Naru-chan ! Comme ca fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, c'est sur le compte de la maison !

-T'es la meilleure, merci beaucoup ! Déclara-t-il, les yeux emplis de reconnaissance. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop manqué quand même, ajouta t'il dans un clin d'œil coquin qui fit légèrement rougir Ayame.

Iruka l'observa retourner en cuisine jurant l'avoir aperçu glousser en minaudant un « Qu'est ce qu'il est chou, si seulement j'avais quelques années de moins ! ». Apparemment, Kakashi l'avait remarqué aussi, ce qui expliquait son fou rire à peine dissimulé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Pervers-san ? Grommela l'Uzumaki, la bouche pleine de ramen.

-Rien, rien. . . C'est juste que je ne savais pas a quel point tu avais du succès avec les femmes !

Naruto eut un ricanement orgueilleux.

-Parce que vous doutez de mon charme légendaire ?

-Pour être tout a fait franc, un peu quand même . . .

Iruka déglutit lorsqu'il sentit l'aura de Naruto s'assombrir dangereusement, les yeux projetant des éclairs à un Hatake visiblement satisfait de l'effet de ses taquineries. Il se décida à apaiser l'atmosphère avant que cette tension ne dégénère en un lancer de bols sur leurs têtes.

Dans un grand sourire, il prit la parole d'une voix tonitruante :

-Allons, allons ! On est venu ici pour fêter le retour de Naruto a la maison, pas pour se disputer, rappela t-il aux deux hommes qui firent semblant d'écouter sa tirade moralisatrice. Alors mangeons tous dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Sur ces belles phrases, il attaqua son propre bol, quoique plus calmement que le blond qui engloutissait bol après bol. D'ailleurs, Kakashi ne comptait même plus les récipients qui s'empilaient les uns après les autres sur le comptoir.

Son amant lui avait déjà parlé de la passion de son filleul pour les ramens, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était a ce point. Pourquoi cela l'étonnait d'abord ? Après tout, Naruto était le jeune homme le plus imprévisible qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré jusque là.

Pas étonnant que son protégé, son opposé parfait, se soit sévèrement entiché de lui. . .

-Kakashi ?

Le gris sursauta avant de faire face au visage soucieux de l'Umino. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu l'interpeller. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la sienne. Un geste qui trahissait son inquiétude vis-à-vis de son ainé.

-Tu es sur que ca va ? Lui demanda doucement Iruka. Tu faisais une tête étrange.

Kakashi ignora le « Comme d'habitude » persiflé un peu plus loin par Naruto. A la place, il opta pour un sourire destiné à rassurer son amant. Celui-ci était du genre protecteur, chose qu'il avait découverte lors de la semaine ou il était resté avec lui jusqu'au retour de l'Uzumaki. Loin de le gêner, cette facette de sa personnalité le rendait encore plus adorable à ses yeux.

-Ce n'est rien, Iruka-chou, je pensais juste a mon travail, c'est tout.

Iruka fit une mine boudeuse si craquante que Kakashi aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le plaquer contre cette table et lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite. Malheureusement ce projet alléchant était impossible avec un Naruto aux aguets, bien décidé à surveiller le moindre de ses gestes déplacés.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas à demi-mot consenti à leur relation, surprenant autant l'Hatake que l'Umino, tant qu'ils ne l'embarrassaient pas en public par un étalage excessif de leurs sentiments ? Alors autant ne pas tenter le diable . . .

-Tu es sur, insista Iruka, visiblement pas très convaincu de son excuse.

-Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Sur ces mots, il prit sa main tannée sur laquelle il déposa un tendre baiser. Et comme d'habitude, il se délecta du regard noir de Naruto face à ce geste intime.

Ce fut a ce moment là qu'une idée bien précise traversa son esprit un tantinet machiavélique. . .

Alors qu'il posa plus loin son bol désormais vide, il reprit d'une voix faussement inquiète :

-En fait, il y a une chose qui me tracasse ces derniers temps, avoua t'il d'un air secret.

-Quoi donc, Kakashi ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais !

Le manager soupira profondément, évasif comme plongé dans une douloureuse réflexion. Puis, quand il fut certain que Naruto écoutait discrètement leur conversation, il débuta les confidences :

-Je m'inquiète pour un de mes mannequins. Ces dernières semaines, il ne veut plus sortir, il ne veut voir personne. . . C'est a peine s'il vient faire ses shootings quotidiens. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'aider.

Iruka eut l'air sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Le pauvre garçon ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

-La personne qui l'aime lui a brisé le cœur.

Un bruit sec les interrompit. Le brun afficha une mine effaré lorsqu'il vit que le bol de ramen brulant de Naruto s'était déversé sur le pantalon de ce dernier.

-Naruto, ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? L'interrogea l'Umino, encore maladivement inquiet pour tout ce qui concernait l'adolescent, avant de lui tendre une serviette propre.

-C'est rien, je suis juste un peu maladroit, répliqua t-il un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Ses yeux bleu se posèrent lourdement sur Kakashi qui fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils sous entendaient. Naruto grinça des dents, amère. Il l'avait fait exprès, il en était sur à présent. Mais comment pouvait-il riposter face à ce déballage de vérité ?

Ses paupières se fermèrent, lasses, avant de s'ouvrir pour laisser place a des prunelles désormais indéchiffrables.

Dans un ton qui se voulait délibérément insouciant, il se leva de table :

-Je vais aller aux toilettes pour nettoyer ce merdier.

-Tu es sur que. . .

-T'inquiète, Iruka, l'interrompit le blond avec précipitation quittant déjà la table sans regarder derrière lui.

-Naruto. . .

Iruka le regarda partir sans rien pouvoir faire, le regard triste. Il ne se sentit pas mieux lorsque le gris posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.

Bien sur, il savait que l'Uzumaki allait mieux depuis son séjour chez les Inuzuka, mais rien n'y faisait. Le spectre d'une rechute le guettait, le plongeant jour après jour dans des pensées sombres teintées de scénarios catastrophes. Kakashi l'avait remarqué sans grande difficulté.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Naruto, murmura t'il avant de se lever à son tour, je vais m'en charger.

Le visage d'éclaira d'un doux sourire a l'idée que désormais il n'était plus seul pour affronter les tourments banals de la vie d'un père.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Naruto ?

Naruto leva son visage vers l'Hatake qui venait de pénétrer sans bruit dans les toilettes pour hommes brisant ce moment de solitude qu'il aurait pourtant voulu encore prolonger. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se plissèrent d'un air suspicieux mauvais.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Vous êtes venu me faire chier jusqu'aux chiottes ?

Kakashi évita soigneusement son regard si foudroyant qu'il aurait pu le tuer sur place. Pourtant, il en était presque sur, il y avait un fond de peine sous ce masque de colère. Une peine silencieuse, une réelle détresse muette. Connaissant ces données, il préféra adopter une attitude pacifique.

-Je viens pour m'excuser, dit-il simplement. Je crois que je suis allé trop loin tout à l'heure.

Naruto ricana. Il se lava les mains, fixant désormais que le reflet de l'Hatake a travers le miroir placé au dessus du petit lavabo. D'une voix acide, il répliqua :

-Ah ouais ? Parce que vous venez de remarquer que toute cette histoire entre _lui _et moi ne vous regarde pas ?

Les sourcils du gris se froncèrent instantanément.

-Sasuke est mon ami. En tant qu'ami, je ne lui veux que son bonheur. Et nous savons tous les deux que son bonheur passe par toi.

Le jeune homme se contenta de regarder l'eau s'écouler du robinet, coulant dans un petit bruit de clapotis avant de disparaitre à tout jamais dans l'évier.

Schéma répétitif mais si simple.

Les mots de Kakashi lui faisaient si mal qu'il aurait voulu disparaitre lui aussi. Quelque part ou le poids de la culpabilité et de la souffrance n'existerait plus.

Il se força rapidement à chasser cette idée utopique de son esprit. Ne s'était-il pas promit de ne plus fuir ?

-Comment est ce qu'il va ? Finit-il par articuler sans se retourner.

Kakashi sentit une bouffé de triomphe le submerger. Visiblement, le blond avait été chamboulé par ses paroles, ce qui était exactement le but escompté.

Son plan avait marché. Succès total.

Lentement, il s'approcha de lui prenant une pause calculée avant de lui répondre :

- Mal, comme tu peux t'en douter, déclara-t-il alors que son regard d'ébène étudiait le dos du blond. Depuis sa visite à l'hôpital, ce n'est plus le même homme. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, mais j'ai tout compris en voyant son nez cassé.

L'Uzumaki sentit son estomac se contracter avec violence.

Il ne pensait pas avoir frappé l'Uchiwa si fort ce jour là. Aveuglé par la fureur, son corps avait bougé tout seul pour punir celui qu'il estimait responsable des malheurs de sa meilleure amie. Rageusement, sans penser aux dégâts collatéraux qu'il pouvait occasionner. Iruka ne l'avait-il pas mainte fois prévenu que son impulsivité risquait de le perdre un de ces jours ?

A cet instant précis, Naruto se sentit profondément minable.

-Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Tu attends quoi pour aller le voir ?

L'adolescent se tourna brusquement vers son interlocuteur les yeux écarquillés a leur maximum tandis qu'il balbutiait un « Comment vous savez que je comptais le voir ? ».

Devant cette tête comique, l'Hatake ne put réprimer un petit rire. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui étaient tellement maladroits en amour que c'en était désolant. Mais étrangement, cela avait aussi un coté attendrissant, conclut-il en remarquant de légères rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues de Naruto.

Il décida néanmoins, dans son infinie bonté, de le sauver de ce moment d'embarras qui n'avait que trop duré.

-Je l'avais deviné depuis ton retour. Disons que c'était une intuition ? Suggéra t-il en haussant innocemment ses épaules, un sourire ingénu aux lèvres. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne t'es toujours pas décidé à y aller pour arranger les choses.

Naruto se frotta la joue, l'air encore plus gêné que tout a l'heure. Après un moment de silence, il grommela une réponse :

-La dernière fois que je suis allé chez lui, j'étais saoul. . . Je me rappelle pas du tout ou il habite. . . J'ai même pas son numéro. . .

Kakashi faillit exploser de rire tellement il fut soulagé par cette réponse. Alors c'était juste pour ça ? Dieu merci !

-Tu aurais pu me le demander, non ?

-J'avais peur que vous vous moquiez de moi.

-Pourquoi ça ? Dit Kakashi réellement surpris de cette explication qu'il n'attendait pas.

Il observa l'Uzumaki hausser les épaules d'un air totalement désorienté. Et la, le gris comprit qu'il avait en face de lui un jeune homme perdu, dont les sentiments demeuraient désespérément flous pour l'instant cause de son immobilisme. C'était à lui de l'aider à voir plus clair dans ce brouillard perpétuel.

Sans un mot, il lui fit face avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement la tête. C'était devenu une habitude entre les deux depuis le temps.

-J'suis pas un gamin, protesta l'Uzumaki d'une voix boudeuse.

-Oh que si, toi et Sasuke êtes encore des gamins qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent. Heureusement que je vous adore tous les deux, sinon qui vous sauverait la mise ?

Naruto le dévisagea longuement d'un air ahuri, comme s'il le prenait pour un fou évadé de l'asile. Kakashi ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire tendre.

Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais il avait finit par s'attacher a ce gamin comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Comme il était loin le temps ou il souhaitait gagner sa sympathie simplement pour gagner des points auprès de l'homme qu'il convoitait.

Désormais la donne avait changé. Il souhaitait, le plus sincèrement du monde, le voir heureux.

-Pervers-san ?

Celui-ci fixa attentivement le blond qui l'avait fait sortir de sa brève rêverie. Après un bref moment de silence, il sortit une petite carte qu'il tendit à Naruto. Ce dernier y lut une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

Les coordonnées de Sasuke.

Maintenant, il était clair qu'il n'avait plus d'excuses pour enfin se confronter à l'Uchiwa. Cette idée le réjouit autant qu'elle le paniqua.

Il leva ses yeux de la carte pour les poser sur Kakashi qui s'éloignait de lui en direction de la porte.

-A présent, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, fit-il dans une expression mystérieuse avant de quitter les lieux.

Le blond resta pétrifié un bon moment, encore interloqué par la scène qui venait de se passer. De nouveau beau père fraichement débarqué dans sa vie, l'Hatake venait de passer au statut d'entremetteur. C'était plus que surréaliste.

Mais bon, il avait finit par intégrer l'idée que sa vie était tout sauf normale. Il en aurait pleuré de rire s'il ne se trouvait pas dans ces toilettes, immobile avec une tête de demeuré fini.

-Naruto-kun, articula une voix grave provenant de derrière lui.

L'Uzumaki aperçut avec effroi Teuchi, propriétaire des lieux et connaissance de longue date, sortir d'une des cabines le visage aussi impénétrable qu'une statue.

C'était plus qu'évident qu'il avait entendu toute sa conversation avec Kakashi, songea Naruto dans un élan de panique qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens.

- T-Teuchi-san, bégaya-t-il, un sourire tremblant péniblement affiché sur sa face. Euh. . . Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? Je . . . C'était bien votre petite commission ? Merde, non, je veux dire. . . Oh putain, souffla Naruto en se giflant mentalement pour sa stupidité à un moment où celle-ci était plus qu'indésirable.

Teuchi le regarder s'enfoncer sans rien dire, impassible, avant de réduire la distance qui les séparait. Et sans un mot, il lui prit les mains d'un air plus que solennel les yeux larmoyants. Puis, d'une voie vibrante d'émotion, il s'exclama :

-Naruto-kun, bon courage ! Les sentiers de l'amour sont semés d'embuches parfois mortelles, mais la volonté du feu qui brule en toi te permettra de surmonter tous les obstacles !

Le blond sentit une goutte couler a l'arrière de son crane. Il ne manquait plus que les étoiles brillantes ainsi qu'un petit air de violon pour accentuer le coté rocambolesque de cette situation. Apparemment, Teuchi partageait la même passion que sa fille. . .

-Le Yaoi vaincra mon garçon ! Tonna-t-il d'une voix débordante de fierté alors que Naruto reculait peu à peu de lui déboussolé.

-Merci, Teuchi-san . . .

-N'oublie pas de me présenter ce fameux Sasuke un de ces jours ! Je vous préparerai un bol de ramen spécial couple ! Tu sais, comme pour la fameuse scène de la Belle et la Bête !

-Euh . . . Ok, merci . . .

Et sur ces remerciements timides, il lui adressa un signe de main avant de s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible laissant derrière lui un Teuchi gagatisant comme une lycéenne face a un film d'amour particulièrement romantique.

Oh oui, sa vie était tout sauf normale. Définitivement.

* * *

Dan Katô était médecin depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait même plus depuis combien de temps il exerçait ce métier.

C'était bien plus qu'un métier. Sa profession représentait pour lui un des axes majeurs de sa vie, un moyen incontestable de sentir que son existence sur Terre avait un but précis.

Une source intarissable de bonheur. N'était ce pas dans le cadre de son métier qu'il avait rencontré sa future femme, Tsunade ? Qu'il avait apprit à se surpasser pour aider au mieux ses patients ? Mais surtout grâce auquel il avait réussi à se sentir plus vivant ?

Oui. La vie était la base même de son métier. Chaque jour, il dépassait ses limites pour sauver des vies. Parfois, il échouait et regardait des âmes disparaitre a jamais sous les pleurs des proches éplorés.

C'était les moments qu'il haïssait le plus car cela le renvoyait directement a la faiblesse de la vie humaine, a son coté désespérément éphémère.

Péniblement, il s'évertuait à consoler les proches de la personne décédée. C'était devenu presque mécanique à force. Un rouage morbide mais obligatoire ou il était prisonnier.

Bien sur, il comprenait la peine de ces personnes, il les plaignait bien évidemment. Comment rester insensible devant ces visages déformés par le chagrin, ces larmes douloureuses, ces hurlements déchirants de désespoir ?

Oui, il les comprenait. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti la perte d'un être cher. Cette peine infinie lui était encore inconnue.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Comment exprimer la désolation qu'il ressentait actuellement à la vue de sa nièce allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, plongée dans un coma dont personne ne pouvait prédire la fin ?

Il lui semblait bien que c'était impossible.

Tant de personnes avaient défilé dans cette pièce, lui exprimant sympathie et regret sans que cela n'allège le fardeau qui écrasait son cœur. Dans ces moments difficiles, les mots n'avaient aucun pouvoir.

Assis sur une chaise qu'il n'avait presque pas quittée depuis l'hospitalisation de Shizune, Dan leva son visage vers celui de la brune. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible, emmitouflée sous ces couettes blanches moelleuses. On aurait cru qu'elle dormait tranquillement s'il n'y avait pas tous ses fils reliés de son corps à ces machines censées la maintenir en vie.

Lui rappelant inlassablement que son sort était encore bien incertain.

Les yeux de Dan s'humidifièrent après avoir posé un rapide coup d'œil sur le moniteur qui affichait son rythme cardiaque affichant une ligne qui décrivait de petites vagues. Les battements de son cœurs étaient si faibles, à peine imperceptibles, qu'il avait l'impression que tout pouvait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre.

Dan posa sa main sur son front, plongé dans un monde tourmenté de pensées. Une seule question l'obsédait plus que toutes les autres dans les méandres de son esprit, tel un ouragan qui dévaste tout sur son passage.

Comment en était on arrivé là ?

Il y a quelques jours, il quittait Shizune pour répondre a l'appel d'une de ses patientes, Ino Yamanaka, qui venait de subir une fausse couche. Alors qu'il prenait de ses nouvelles, des collègues l'avaient averti de cette nouvelle terrifiante : quelqu'un avait étranglé sa nièce.

Il croyait à une blague, on lui a certifié que non.

Il pensait qu'on s'était trompé de personne, on lui a assuré que non.

Il jurait que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, on n'a pas su quoi lui répondre.

A la vue d'une Shizune inconsciente dans un couloir, il n'avait pas pu arrêter ses hurlements alors que les autres médecins tentaient de le calmer, le raisonner du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le Katô aurait voulu leur crier dessus, les frapper, leur cracher a la figure qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre quand on était que simple spectateur d'un malheur étranger.

Mais il n'avait rien pu faire, ni rien dire. C'était comme si des griffes acérées avaient déchiquetés tous ses organes le laissant vide de l'intérieur. Seulement baignant dans un océan de désespoir.

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

Son épouse et lui n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfant, Shizune était comme leur propre fille. Comment était-on censé réagir quand on vous apprenait que votre fille était entre la vie et la mort ?

Dan s'essuya son visage avant de se lever, comme dans une tentative pour chasser ces pensées qui obscurcissaient son cerveau au point de le noyer. Il devait rester fort et lucide en tant que médecin. Mais surtout en tant que parent aimant qui devait rester au chevet d'un proche dans le besoin.

Dans un sourire mélancolique, il prit la main de Shizune dans la sienne. Elle était si froide, si menue. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à une personne aussi fragile qu'elle ?

-C'est parce qu'on a tendance à oublier que le mal existe, tout simplement.

L'homme aux cheveux bleu sursauta. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir prononcé cette question a voix haute, mais surtout, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une autre personne que lui dans cette pièce.

-Qui êtes vous ? Bredouilla t'il d'un air incertain en direction de la dite personne.

Là se tenait une femme aux cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, comme si elle avait couru pour arriver jusque là. Elle portait un ensemble violet qui mettait en valeur son teint halé. Un sourire apparut sur son visage bienveillant alors qu'elle présenta une main au docteur Katô l'autre trop occupée à tenir un petit paquet.

-Lieutenant Rin Inuzuka. Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu. Vous êtes le docteur Katô je suppose ?

Dan s'insulta mentalement. Comment avait-il pu oublier le faut que la police comptait lui envoyer un autre agent pour revoir sa déposition ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi, finit-il par dire en lui serrant brièvement la main. Je suis également l'oncle de Shizune.

Rin lui adressa un regard sincèrement navré.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui arrivée a votre nièce. Vous devez savoir que mon service fait de son mieux pour résoudre le plus vite cette enquête. Je vous remercie de votre coopération, même si je suis sûre que cela ne doit pas être très facile dans de telles circonstances.

-Je vous en prie. C'est à moi de vous remercier pour votre implication, lieutenant.

Il reprit place sur sa chaise, écoutant distraitement le bruit des machines en activité juste a coté de lui. Pendant un bon moment, ce fut la seule chose qui lui servit de musique de fond avant que la voix pétillante de Rin ne brise soudainement cette sinistre harmonie :

-Je peux vous offrir une douceur ? Proposa-t-elle d'un air enthousiaste alors qu'elle présentait le paquet ouvert juste sous le nez de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci crut un instant devenir aveugle a cause des multitudes de couleurs criardes des gâteaux offerts a sa vue. Des pâtisseries a l'image de celle qui les avait apportés, pensa t-il rapidement avant d'opter pour un beignet nature.

Rin lâcha un rire mélodieux.

-Excellent choix pour une personne qui tient a garder la ligne, assura t'elle avant de saisir la pâtisserie la plus volumineuse et la plus colorée du lot. Remarque, je devrais peut être faire comme vous au lieu de m'offrir des hanches de baleines, grommela t'elle d'un air faussement contrit.

-Je peux vous jurer que vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire de ce niveau là, lieutenant.

-Oh, mais c'est que vous êtes un charmeur en plus ! Désolée de vous briser le cœur, mais le seul amour de ma vie pour l'instant, c'est ce gâteau que je vais m'empresser d'engloutir !

Les yeux ronds, Dan l'observa en pleine exécution. Sans prévenir, un rire joyeux s'échappa de sa gorge incontrôlable. C'était comme libérer un excédent de tension emmagasinée depuis trop longtemps. Rin semblait l'avoir comprit : il fallait s'accorder des moments de répit pour ne pas exploser

-Vous savez, commença Rin d'un ton moins léger que tout a l'heure, je ne suis pas venue ici que pour partager un gouter avec vous.

Le docteur hocha la tête, s'empressant de finir la dernière bouchée de son beignet pour enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. Rin l'observa attentivement puis s'approcha de Shizune Ses pupilles brunes semblèrent s'assombrit alors qu'elle prenait la parole :

-Avant de venir vous voir, j'ai interrogé toutes les personnes présentes dans l'hôpital au moment de l'agression. Une seule personne a été témoin de ce qui s'est passé.

-Vous voulez parler de cette vieille dame ?

Dan se rappelait distinctement le visage émacié de cette patiente qui avait donné l'alerte.

-Oui, elle nous a fait un portrait robot bien précis de l'agresseur.

L'Inuzuka se nettoya les mains à l'aide d'un mouchoir avant de planter son regard grave dans celui songeur du Katô.

-Elle m'a décrit un jeune homme grand, les cheveux longs et blanc, les yeux verts. Beau mais lugubre. Est-ce que ca vous dit quelque chose ?

Ces mots firent écho dans la tête de Dan, s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'assemblaient pour créer une image bien nette et claire. Un visage familier, celui d'une connaissance dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour que le nom soit associé a une enquête criminelle.

Celui lui parut tellement invraisemblable que même ses lèvres eurent du mal a former les lettres de son nom :

-Ki-Kimimaro . . . Kimimaro Kaguya? Articula-t-il difficilement alors que son visage perdit ses couleurs.

Il se tourna vers le visage neutre de l'Inuzuka. Il espérait voir ce visage illuminé d'un sourire franc sensé lui dire qu'il se trompait, que c'était une idée farfelue, totalement stupide.

Après tout, pourquoi le chauffeur de la Yamanaka aurait essayé d'éliminer sa nièce qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ?

Mais non. L'expression du lieutenant demeure ferme l'enfonçant dans un effroi épouvantable.

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit lui, docteur Katô.

Dan lâcha un rire nerveux, comme si on lui expliquait que la terre était plate tout en insistant sur le fait que s'il croyait qu'elle était ronde, c'était soit qu'il était fou ou complètement atteint. D'ailleurs, il sentait un drôle de vertige le frapper de plein fouet. Ses repères semblaient s'être instantanément évaporés le laissant désarmé.

Le bleuté finit par s'appuyer contre le mur, étourdi, avant de murmurer ce que lui hurlait son esprit perdu :

-C'est impossible. . .

-Je vous assure que non, insista Rin en fermant péniblement ses yeux. D'ailleurs, si cette hypothèse est aussi invraisemblable que vous ne semblez le croire, pourquoi est ce le premier nom qui vous soit venu a l'esprit ?

Dan se massa les tempes sans avoir la force de la regarder. Il aurait pu lui donner au moins dix bonnes raisons pour justifier sa réponse, mais aucune ne lui parut réellement convaincante. Comment lui expliquer que sa conviction était basée sur un autre domaine que le rationnel ?

Il avait entendu parler des parents qui ressentaient instinctivement quand leur enfant était en danger ou quand une personne leur voulait du mal. Peut être était-ce ce qu'on appelait l'instinct du sang ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il faiblement, les lèvres nouées. C'est juste cette impression. . . Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer . . .

Bien que son visage était baissé vers le sol, caché par quelques mèches bleutées qui s'échappaient de sa natte, le médecin sentit clairement le regard perçant de Rin posé sur lui. C'était comme si elle essayait de pénétrer la barrière que constituait son corps afin d'explorer les vérités cachées que détenaient son esprit.

Dan déglutit dans une petite plainte étouffée. C'était comme se sentie à nu, totalement vulnérable devant cette femme aux facettes aussi multiples que surprenantes. Peut être valait-il mieux s'épancher sur ses idées personnelles plutôt que de sentir encore cette sorte de viol a l'encontre des on intimité.

Ses yeux sombres se levèrent pour croiser leurs homologues déterminées.

-Je n'ai vu Kaguya-san que quelque fois puisque sa patronne est une de mes patientes, expliqua t'il de la manière la plus détachée possible, d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui l'ai appelé pour prévenir que Yamanaka-san avait eu un accident.

Il s'interrompit un instant, l'expression floue pendant qu'il cherchait les mots adéquats pour décrire l'impression étrange qu'il percevait a chaque fois qu'il avait été amené a croiser le Kaguya. Plongé dans sa réflexion muette, il ne vit pas le visage de Rin revêtir un masque d'affliction avant de revenir rapidement à la normale.

-Il a toujours été poli, même s'il est assez froid et distant. Je mettais ça sur le compte de la timidité. Mais en y réfléchissant. . . Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise . . . Comme si . . .

-Comme si vous aviez senti une noirceur en lui ?

Le Katô fixa longuement la jeune femme, a la fois déconcerté et épaté de ses capacités cognitives exceptionnelles. Puis, il hocha la tête avant de confirmer :

-C'est tout à fait ça, dit –il avant que sa voix ne se brise lorsque son regard se posa de nouveau sur sa nièce.

S'il avait fait part plus tôt de cette étrange impression concernant Kimimaro, est ce que Shizune aurait pu échapper a ce sort odieux ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il attaqué, elle ? Demanda t'il d'une voix lointaine plus abattu que jamais.

Rin lâcha un soupir avant de prendre place a ses cotés. Dan n'avait pas lâché sa nièce de son regard, mais il avait entendu le bruit de ses talons claquer jusqu'à lui.

-C'est impossible a expliquer. Si vous cherchez une raison a cela, vous risquez d'y passer votre vie sans résultat probant. Il n'y a aucune logique chez ce genre d'individus. Ils ont leur propre univers, donc leurs propres règles. C'est presque impossible de les comprendre. Mon métier est d'essayer de le faire, du moins suffisamment pour pouvoir les attraper.

Dan ne se sentit pas plus soulagé ou plus avancé que tout a l'heure. Il s'efforça de respirer correctement, sa poitrine étant terriblement serrée, avant de prononcer ces quelques mots a peine audibles :

-C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas su la protéger . . . J'aurais du rester avec elle, si seulement j'avais . . .

-Ca suffit.

La voix ferme et implacable de la femme aux cheveux couleur violine le fit presque sursauter tellement elle l'ébranla de tout son être. Dans un énorme effort, il ravala ses larmes pour faire face dignement à Rin. Son visage était aussi inflexible qu'auparavant, mais on pouvait y lire une grande douceur dans ses traits.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du médecin, ses orbes brillants de volonté avant de prendre la parole :

-Je vous interdis de dire ca, ou même de le penser. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous avez fait de votre mieux pour la protéger, mais vous n'aurez rien pu faire contre Kimimaro. Vous comprenez ?

Dan l'observa sans rien dire. Peut être s'agissait-il d'une réplique formatée qu'elle utilisait dans le cadre de son travail, mais ces mots résonnaient a ses oreilles comme une promesse salvatrice.

Il aurait tant voulu y croire.

Il sentit un vide désagréable sur son bras lorsque la main de Rin y disparut.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Shizune-san, je suis sûre qu'elle ira bien, affirma t'elle sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et pour Kimimaro, j'en fais mon affaire personnelle. Je vous promets que je l'arrêterai.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?

Rin stoppa ses pas vers la porte. A un moment, Dan crut qu'elle était vexée de sa remarque. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'excuser, il fut coupé court par le sourire extrêmement serein qui vit le jour sur son visage alors qu'elle répondait enfin a sa question :

-Parce que moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un à protéger désormais, alors je veux y croire de toutes mes forces.

Le docteur Katô lui rendit simplement son sourire avant que la porte ne les sépare dans un bruit sec. Il resta un peu ainsi avant de s'assoir se servant au passage d'une des pâtisseries laissée par la jeune femme.

Après une bouchée savoureuse, son regard détailla les moindres recoins de la pièce.

Rien n'avait changé depuis tout à l'heure. Absolument rien. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que la venue de l'Inuzuka avait laissé une empreinte indélébile au fond de son cœur.

Un espoir aussi éclatant que les paillettes parsemant les derniers gâteaux restants dans cette boite. Et aussi faible soit-il, Dan savait que ce sentiment ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Plus jamais.

* * *

Les yeux azurs de Naruto détaillèrent le mur de l'appartement de Sasuke Uchiwa, tout en face de lui, sans que rien d'autre ne puisse capter son attention.

Rien n'avait changé depuis sa première venue ici, le jour de son anniversaire. La bâtisse était toujours aussi soignée et luxueuse, le quartier aussi sophistiqué que paisible.

Peu de gens étaient présents dans cette avenue. Naruto sentait les allées et venues a coté de lui, parfois même leurs frôlements contre son corps. Mais il restait la, immobile, simplement en train de fixer cet immeuble.

Là ou tout avait commencé. La source de tout.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la première fois. Absolument rien. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que l'apparition de Sasuke dans sa vie avait laissé une empreinte indélébile dans son cœur.

Une blessure encore plus violente et destructrice que toutes celles qui l'avaient frappées autrefois.

Et cette fois, il savait que cette épreuve serait probablement insurmontable. Le dernier coup fatal au moment où il n'avait plus de force pour se défendre.

Le coup de grâce absolu.

Car en face de lui, à travers l'immense baie vitrée de l'appartement, se trouvait une jeune femme. Belle, élancée, des cheveux bruns étirés en deux macarons. Tout a fait ravissante.

Avec Sasuke.

_Embrassant Sasuke_.

Rien n'avait changé, mais Naruto sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

Et cette fois, pour toujours.

**Fin chapitre 25**

* * *

**Hé, hé, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Moi en tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire bien que je sens qu'il va m'attirer des menaces de mort ^_^ (attendez de lire la suite avant de décider ou non de me tuer xD)**

**Le chapitre 26 sera publié le 14 Octobre ! D'ici la, je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine et a la prochaine !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Remember the night**

Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre a leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto

Couples : SasuNaru, KakaIru, futur RinIno (le fameux couple surprise ^_^) et d'autres qui feront peu à peu leur apparition.

Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici enfin le chapitre 26, un chapitre capital car il permettra d'éclaircir un mystère : que s'est-il donc passé entre Tenten et Sasuke lorsque Naruto les a vu de la fenêtre ? Un chapitre important, qui plus est, juste 4 jours avant mes 20 ans ^_^ (le 18 Octobre)**

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent ma fic et qui l'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris. Et un énorme merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review pour me dire ce qu'elles en pensaient : saranya55, dragonichigo, Sane-chan, Gaya972, Draconixia et ellaele ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Quelques heures auparavant.**

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentissait bruyamment entre les 4 murs de son appartement inlassablement.

Quand comprendront t'ils qu'il ne voulait pas parler a qui que ce soit ?

Que ce soit son manager, son agent de communication, son grand frère ou n'importe qui d'autre . . . Il s'en fichait. Il ne répondrait pas, un point c'est tout.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait ni la force de bouger ni même d'insulter la personne au bout du fil pour lui hurler de le laisser en paix et d'oublier a jamais son numéro.

Oui, hurler. Au diable les bonnes manières et les apparences de bienséance. Aujourd'hui, c'était définitivement le dernier de ses soucis.

Affalé sur le canapé froid de son salon, Sasuke Uchiwa entamait une autre bouteille de vin. Il ne savait plus combien d'alcool il avait ingurgité depuis qu'il s'était replié chez lui comme dans un bunker blindé. Isolé du reste du monde. Après tout, est ce que cela avait une réelle importance ?

Et dire qu'il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur d'alcool. A peine en prenait t'il une petite coupe lors des réceptions ou des fêtes mondaines auxquelles Kakashi l'obligeait à se rendre dans le cadre de ses obligations de top model prisé du grand public.

Heureusement que son corps supportait plutôt bien l'alcool, songea t'il dans un sourire ironique, sinon ca ferait bien longtemps qu'on aurait trouvé son cadavre pourrissant dans sa superbe demeure. Quelle fin digne de sa personne, vraiment !

Il s'imagina rapidement les têtes des personnes éplorées lors de son enterrement, que ce soit pour de vrai ou seulement pour se donner une certaine prestance devant les flashs des photographes du pays. Il était presque sur qu'Itachi demeurerait rigide dans sa tristesse superbement dissimulée, consolant sa pauvre mère qui sangloterait a chaudes larmes. Peut être que l'Hatake serait là, en retard comme d'habitude. Il regarderait son cercueil avec regret tout en se demandant comment il en était arrivé là.

Excellente question d'ailleurs.

Une seule question aurait pu lui répondre, mais Sasuke savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle soit présente à ce moment là. Absolument aucun espoir.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Une autre sonnerie bruyante se fit entendre, mais cette fois, le jeune mannequin ne l'entendit même pas tellement il était absorbé ses pensées de plus en plus brumeuses par l'alcool. Le seul breuvage capable de ramollir assez son cerveau pour ne plus penser a la plaie béante au milieu de son cœur.

Mais il fallait croire que son esprit était plus résistant que prévu puisque l'image d'un Naruto lui crachant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir était bien trop tenace.

Impossible de l'éradiquer malgré tous ses efforts.

Il avait essayé pourtant, et ce durant de longues semaines qui lui avaient parues interminables. . .

Oui, c'était impossible. L'Uchiwa était donc condamné à revoir ces magnifiques yeux débordants de haine pure à son égard. Encore et encore. Le plongeant dans un enfer infini dont il ne voyait pas la fin.

Sasuke ne croyait pas aux miracles. On lui avait pourtant répété mainte fois que c'était un génie, un homme doté de capacités cognitives prodigieuses, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de trouver une solution idéale pour retenir la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée de toute son existence ?

Tout espoir, toute fierté, toute rage de vaincre avait disparu lors de sa confrontation avec Naruto dans cette fameuse chambre d'hôpital. Le lieu où tout avait prit fin.

Au moment précis où il lui avait dit adieu de cette manière si désinvolte, comme s'il s'en fichait éperdument, le brun avait eu l'impression de mourir sur place. Combien de temps était-il resté au sol, complètement amorphe, avant qu'une infirmière le trouve ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

C'était donc ça que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on avait le cœur brisé ? Le mythe de l'effroyable et dévastateur chagrin d'amour était donc bel et bien fondé. Quelle foutue arnaque. Si c'était un des risques de l'amour, il valait mieux ne pas aimer du tout pour s'épargner cette souffrance si aigue qu'elle en était presque mortelle.

Avoir des liens était bien trop dangereux. Une perdition pour l'âme. Un cauchemar sans réveil. Alors pourquoi prendre le risque en connaissant indéniablement l'issue ? Pourquoi cet entêtement a s'autodétruire pour une chose qui n'en valait finalement pas la peine ?

Sasuke jeta sa bouteille à présent vide un peu plus loin avant de s'attaquer goulument à une autre. Le liquide chaud lui irrita la gorge, ce qui lui permit l'espace d'un instant de faire abstraction à la douleur localisée au niveau de sa poitrine.

Non, l'amour ne valait pas la peine de bruler à petit feu, de dépendre autant d'une personne qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à piétiner sans ménagement son cœur mis a nu. Personne ne méritait un tel sacrifice.

Pas même Naruto.

Non, il n'en valait pas la peine. Il serait facilement remplaçable de toute façon. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne bouteille de vodka pour soulager son cœur un peu trop malmené ces derniers temps.

L'alcool était un bien meilleur substitut. Quoi de mieux que ce liquide doux-amer qui excitait les papilles grâce a son gout ensorcelant décliné en un nombre infini de bouteilles ? Même si rien n'était plus enivrant que la bouche de l'Uzumaki, le gout si particulier de sa langue contre la sienne, la chaleur de ses lèvres. Une saveur disponible en un seul exemplaire et dont il aurait tant voulu être l'utilisateur exclusif.

L'alcool était un bien meilleur substitut. Le seul breuvage qui vous donnait l'impression de planer, d'être loin de tout, totalement libre. Même si rien n'était aussi puissant que les sourires francs de Naruto, sa manière si spéciale de rire aux éclats pour la moindre futilité et qui donnait l'irrépressible envie de le regarder pour toujours. Un plaisir sans nom qui rendait totalement accro, incapable d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa présence inconditionnelle dans sa vie.

L'alcool était un bien meilleur substitut. Il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde pour faire oublier les soucis du quotidien, les tourments de la vie ou les blessures secrètes qu'on dissimulait avec difficulté jour après jour. Bien sur, le prix à payer était une épouvantable gueule de bois associée à un affreux mal de tête. Mais au moins, le lendemain, on avait l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. Que Naruto ne nous avait pas dit de sortir définitivement de sa vie. Qu'on était qu'un monstre sans sentiments. Qu'il nous détestait de tout son cœur.

Qu'il ne nous le pardonnerait jamais.

Un rire dénué de toute joie emplit l'air.

-Je suis pathétique, souffla Sasuke, les yeux vides alors qu'il serrait la bouteille à moitié pleine. Vraiment pathétique . . .

Quelque chose le surprit si fort qu'il en lâcha la bouteille des mains. Celle-ci se fracassa au sol se brisant en plusieurs morceaux bien tranchants.

Les yeux de Sasuke jetèrent des éclairs menaçants en direction de sa porte d'entrée.

Celui qui venait de sonner avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de le déranger, persifla t-il intérieurement avant de se lever pour ouvrir.

Son visage ennuyé laissa instantanément place a une expression tétanisée lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son visiteur inconnu. Il se demanda même si ce n'était pas une hallucination due aux effets de l'alcool tellement cette scène lui paraissait irréelle.

_Tout bonnement impossible_. . .

-Salut, Sasuke.

-Tenten . . . ?

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Ino Yamanaka n'était pas venue a cet endroit, bien trop prise par son emploi du temps surchargé d'actrice ou par le tourbillon incessants des problèmes qui avaient frappé sans prévenir sa vie personnelle.

Un endroit bien trop chargé de souvenirs, de douleur et de regret : le cimetière ou reposaient a jamais, côte a côte, ses parents.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme alors qu'elle s'appliquait à nettoyer leurs pierres tombales recouvertes d'une fine couche de poussière. La seule chose qui lui restait pour attester de l'existence de ses géniteurs.

L'endroit était désert ce matin. L'heure idéale pour se recueillir en silence, loin de tout, et pouvoir laisser libre cours a ses larmes sans que personne ne les aperçoive. Ino n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, Rin lui ayant bien précisé qu'elle devait limiter au maximum ses sorties voire les éviter si elles n'étaient pas indispensables.

Elle avait du la supplier longuement avant qu'elle n'accède a sa requête : aller au cimetière pour voir la tombe de Deidara avant de saluer au passage ses parents.

A cette pensée, un sourire doux vit le jour sur les lèvres d'Ino

Rin Inuzuka.

Elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais elle avait l'impression de la connaitre depuis une éternité.

Vivre chez elle était une expérience très différente de ce qu'elle avait connu autrefois. La Yamanaka avait toujours vécu seule, solitaire, et peu entourée d'amis surtout féminines. Vivre avec Rin lui donnait l'impression de cohabiter avec une vieille amie de longue date.

Une sorte de routine s'était installée entre eux. Le lieutenant état absente jusqu'au soir a cause de son travail éreintant, ce qui laissait le temps à la blonde de se reposer, lire, dormir ou découvrir de nouvelles passions comme la cuisine.

Des choses simples, reposantes, bien loin des activités mondaines interminables dues a son métier. Métier qu'elle avait mis entre parenthèse le temps que cette histoire sordide avec Kimimaro se règle.

Etrangement, elle pensait rarement à lui. Bien trop rarement d'ailleurs. Les soirées avec l'Inuzuka, le plus souvent une bonne pizza devant un film dégoulinant de bons sentiments, avaient le don de chasser toute pensée négative de son esprit.

Naruto, Sasuke, son bébé disparu, Kimimaro. . .

Elle n'y songeait plus. Ou seulement quelques fois quand son humeur était assez fragile pour sombrer dans un nuage de rêverie empreinte de tristesse.

Et cette insouciance inespérée lui faisait un bien fou.

Rin était comme un remède au moment ou elle en avait le plus besoin. Ses rires tonitruants, sa personnalité excentrique ainsi que sa joie de vivre a toute épreuve lui étaient devenus presque indispensables.

Parfois, elle devenait plus calme, plus sérieuse, plus réfléchie. A ces moments là, elle l'écoutait, savait la conseiller avec une justesse rare. D'ailleurs, ce fut elle qui lui conseilla d'aller sur la tombe de Deidara pour apaiser le poids de la culpabilité qui dévorait son cœur.

Bien sur, Ino savait que tout cela faisait partie intégrante de sa mission. C'était son devoir de la protéger, la surveiller jusqu'à que Kimimaro soit mis hors d'état de nuire.

Elle savait que quand cela arriverait, tout serait fini.

Elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester là, dans cette maison accueillante qui lui insufflait un bonheur bien trop rare depuis certains temps. Elle retournerait alors chez elle, reprenant sa vie totalement dénuée de sens tandis que Rin reprendrait le cours de son existence.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Cette perspective serra le cœur d'Ino. Elle s'y était pourtant préparée, sachant que tout aurait une fin. Mas cela ne la consolait pas plus que cela de penser ainsi. Il fallait s'y faire, c'est tout. Quelle autre solution avait-elle de toute façon ?

-Bonjour mademoiselle, chantonna une voix nasillarde qui l'interrompit dans sa rêverie et lui fit réaliser qu'elle était déjà arrivée au hall de l'immeuble ou elle vivait provisoirement avec Rin.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la vieille dame qui l'avait saluée. La voisine de pallier de l'Inuzuka. Elle avait l'air sympathique, enroulée dans cette longue écharpe tricotée main.

-Bonjour madame, répondit t'elle poliment. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci. Je vous vois souvent chez ma voisine, vous êtes sa nouvelle petite amie ? demanda t'elle sans gêne apparente un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Depuis qu'elle était tombée sur un certain « Icha Icha Yuri édition » dans la bibliothèque de Rin, elle savait que celle-ci état plus sensible aux charmes de la gente féminine. Chose que cette dernière lui avait rapidement confirmé dans un rire avant de s'assurer que ses préférences sexuelles ne la gênaient pas.

La réponse était non bien sur, mais il était toujours aussi embarrassant d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec une parfaite inconnue voisine de surcroit.

-Non, non, répondit précipitamment Ino, c'est juste une amie.

La vielle dame plissa les yeux d'un air louche.

-C'est ce qu'affirmait la dernière qui est venue chez elle. J'aurais pu la croire si le jour même je n'avais pas entendu des cris aigus en plein milieu de la nuit. D'après ce que j'ai pu ouïr, ma voisine est autant douée dans son boulot qu'au lit . . .

La Yamanaka faillit s'évanouir tellement le sang affluait dans son visage. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne trouvait pas ces foutues clés bon sang ?

-Vous savez, reprit la vieille dame d'un air désinvolte, il n'y a pas de honte à aimer une femme. Moi aussi, dans ma folle jeunesse, j'étais plutôt du genre curieuse si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, précisa t'elle dans un clin d'œil coquin qui eut pour effet d'achever son interlocutrice.

Heureusement, elle avait finit par trouver son trousseau de clé dans les abimes de son sac surchargé. Ce fut donc dans un sourire forcé qu'elle lui déclara :

-Ca serait un plaisir d'en discuter avec vous, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Bonne journée !

-Attendez un instant, mademoiselle !

Ino s'arrêta alors qu'elle était sur le point de se réfugier derrière la porte de l'appartement seul endroit ou elle pourrait se protéger de la curiosité maladive de cette dame a l'allure chétive et osseuse.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

-On ne vous a jamais dit que vous ressembliez beaucoup à l'actrice Ino Yamanaka ?

La jeune femme dut faire un grand effort pour retenir un rire qui aurait pu trahir sa couverture. Car l'Ino que tout le monde connaissait à travers les médias avait changé.

Dès le jour de son arrivée, sa longue chevelure blonde s'était transformée en un carré court dont la couleur brune allait à merveille avec son teint de poupée. C'était son idée de se transformer totalement, comme pour inconsciemment devenir une autre personne au moment ou sa vie prenait un tournant important.

Elle se rappelait avec amusement du visage horrifié de sa colocataire qui l'avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, une paire de ciseau à la main et une teinture fraiche sur la tête, autours de centaine de mèches argentées dispersées un peu partout sur le sol.

Puis dans un de ces rires mélodieux, elle avait conclu que c'était une excellente idée pour passer encore plus inaperçu, bien que le résultat était à améliorer pour ressembler a quelque chose. Elles avaient tellement ri ce jour là. . .

Ce fut avec un regard extrêmement doux qu'Ino lui répondit simplement :

-Non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette personne.

La vielle dame lui rendit son sourire avant de rentrer également chez elle. Alors que la porte se refermait sur elle, un murmure à peine audible s'éleva de ses lèvres fines :

-Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je lui donne pas un mois avant de passer à la casserole . . .

* * *

Sasuke avait prit place dans un de ses fauteuils sombres avant d'inviter Tenten dans un geste silencieux a prendre place en face de lui.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait au milieu de coussins moelleux, cherchant la meilleure position pour se mettre a l'aise, les yeux de sombres de l'Uchiwa la détaillèrent lentement. Avec une minutie digne d'un prédateur qui étudiait sa proie pour essayait de deviner si elle lui serait potentiellement accessible ou au contraire dangereuse.

Elle avait considérablement changé.

Fini la Tenten aux allures de garçon manqué, pourtant un des aspects de sa personnalité qui l'avait attiré la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré lors d'une séance photo. Non, aujourd'hui, c'était une autre femme qu'il avait en face de lui.

Rayonnante de féminité, soignée jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe verte qui en ferait chavirer plus d'un. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé dans son physique, c'était sa coiffure. D'épais cheveux bruns relevés en deux macarons sur chaque coté de sa tête. Sa marque de fabrique.

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle sentit le regard onyx la détailler de toute part. Sa manière de regarder, toujours aussi pénétrante, avait toujours eu le don de la rendre toute chose.

Néanmoins, elle essaya d'oublier cette sensation préférant se racler la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'un air hésitant :

-C'est toujours aussi joli chez toi. J'ai toujours aimé ta déco, à la fois simple et classe. Je trouve que ca te correspond parfaitement.

Sasuke continua de l'observer sans rien dire l'expression taciturne. Mais cela ne découragea pas la jeune femme, apparemment habituée au caractère spécial de son ex petit ami.

-Par contre, niveau désordre, ca craint un peu . . . Tu devrais peut être faire un effort, non ? Suggéra t'elle en jetant un coup d'œil affligé a la pile de bouteille vide entassés près de la table basse.

-Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ? Ne me dit pas que c'est ma mère qui t'envoie, ca serait le bouquet.

-Oh, Sasu-chan, je ne te savais pas aussi sarcastique ! C'est comme ça que tu traite tes invités ?

Le masque de froideur du brun laissa place à un visage ou la colère était bien visible. Les yeux plissés d'agacement, il articula lentement mais ferment :

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

-Pourquoi ça ? Fit Tenten en penchant innocemment sa tête. C'est mignon pourtant. En plus tu aimais bien quand je t'appelais comme ça.

-Cette époque est révolue et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire blessé. Sasuke avait toujours été d'un naturel mordant, voire acerbe, mais il lui semblait aujourd'hui que ce trait de caractère s'était aggravé.

Sinon, comment expliquer cette lueur de tristesse dans ses prunelles qu'il cherchait tant à lui dissimuler ?

-Sasuke, débuta t'elle d'une voix plus douce, j'aimerai savoir comment tu vas. Tu as une mine affreuse. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

L'Uchiwa lui jeta un regard empli de mépris avant de l'ignorer superbement. A la place, il préféra ouvrir une autre bouteille arrachant une grimace sonore de la part de son invitée.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, déclara t'il froidement sans même la regarder.

Tenten soupira, triturant nerveusement une mèche de sa longue frange.

Yamato l'avait pourtant prévenu que ca ne serait pas une tache aisée après tout ce temps. Mais qu'importe, elle était têtue. Et surtout, elle détestait perdre.

Sans prévenir elle se pencha vers le brun pour lui arracher la bouteille des mains au moment ou allait prendre une gorgée. Sasuke resta interdit un instant, encore trop choqué par l'affront qu'elle venait de commettre sous son nez, avant que ses poings ne se serrent sous la fureur.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ? Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Cette phrase prononcée de manière la plus intimidante possible n'eut aucun effet sur Tenten, bien au contraire.

Les yeux brillants de défi, elle porta la bouteille à sa bouche avant de la boire cul sec. Le brun faillit en tomber par terre, mais fidèle a sa réputation d'iceberg inébranlable, il se contenta de l'observer vider la bouteille à une vitesse effarante.

Apparemment, Tenten était aussi résistante a l'alcool que lui, songea t'il distraitement, le regard toujours fixé sur la brune qui reposait à présent sa bouteille vide haletante par cet effort.

Sasuke arbora un rictus de dédain, les bras croisés d'un air supérieur, avant de lui lancer :

-Je vois que tu avais soif. J'espère que ça a été à ton gout ?

La jeune femme lui adressa cette fois un regard brulant de rage qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Après avoir retrouvé son souffle, elle prit la bouteille en main avant d'aller ramasser toutes les autres qui trainaient par terre.

-Et je peux savoir en quoi ca t'avance de faire ça ?

-Au moins, j'aurai la certitude que tu ne deviendras pas une loque qui passe son temps à se saouler en espérant que les choses s'arrangent comme par magie, cracha t'elle en ignorant la face de son vis-à-vis déformée par la colère. Je suppose que la cuisine est par là ? Je vais aller chercher des sacs poubelles pour jeter toute cette merde.

-Tenten. . .

- Tais-toi, Sasuke. Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Fais-moi le plaisir de poser tes fesses sur ton putain de canapé en attendant que je range un peu ce foutoir. Putain, ca risque d'être long, grommela t'elle à elle-même avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine.

Dans un autre contexte, si quelqu'un d'autre avait eut l'audace de parler à l'Uchiwa de cette manière, il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour raconter ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver. Mais aujourd'hui, étrangement, Sasuke décida de laisser couler.

Il était bien trop fatigué pour s'opposer à une Tenten qui devenait vraiment coriace quand elle s'y mettait. Pire qu'un dragon en furie.

Dans un sens, il choisissait toujours des amants au caractère impétueux. Il fallait croire qu'il était terriblement maso. D'ailleurs, Tenten n'était elle pas la version féminine parfaite de Naruto ?

Un sourire abattu étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le canapé froid. Peut être était ce le signe irréfutable qu'il touchait le fond ?

Il était épuisé. Tellement épuisé.

C'était si difficile de continuer à tenir, de se battre perpétuellement pour ne pas couler. C'était plus que fatiguant. Ca serait tellement plus facile d'admettre sa défaite, de se laisser couler doucement.

Non, Naruto était encore plus difficile que Tenten. Elle au moins, il réussissait à la gérer au maximum pour éviter qu'elle ne lui file entre les doigts. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire ?

Si seulement il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir. Ni souffrance, ni peine . . .

Naruto.

Plus jamais . . .

-Sasuke ?

Une vois féminine le fit sortir de sa somnolence.

Il resta figé un instant avant de réaliser avec stupeur qu'il s'était assoupi sans même sans rendre compte. Son état était donc si déplorable pour s'endormir de cette manière si vulnérable ?

Tenten lui offrit un sourire radieux qui le tranquillisa un peu. Malgré le fait qu'elle était dégoulinante de sueur, la serpillère en main et sa robe négligemment nouée au niveau du bassin pour ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements, elle était toujours aussi resplendissante.

Le jeune mannequin constata également qu'en plus d'avoir jeté les bouteilles, elle avait astiqué son appartement un peu trop négligé ces temps ci. De fond en comble.

Son chez soi, était désormais propre, aéré, paisible. Sans compter qu'une délicieuse odeur de repas chaud emplissait les lieux, arrivant jusqu'à ses narines. Il avait donc dormi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner ?

-C'est du riz au poulet ? Demanda t'il d'une voix empâtée par le sommeil alors qu'il se redressait l'estomac lui rappelant dans un gargouillis que l'alcool n'était pas suffisant pour étancher sa faim.

-Oui, c'est toujours ton plat préféré j'espère ? Assied toi, je vais aller chercher ça tout de suite.

-Tenten.

-Oui ?

Sasuke la fixa quelques instants qui lui parurent durer une véritable éternité. Puis d'un air embarrassé, il parvint à bredouiller un timide « merci » qui fit rire aux éclats la jeune femme alors qu'elle reprenait le chemin de la cuisine.

Finalement, Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le temps, conclut t'elle avec un certain soulagement. Sous un masque de froideur, se cachait toujours un jeune homme sensible qui avait juste peur de se laisser aller pour ne pas souffrir.

Ce jeune homme si spécial dont elle était un jour tombée amoureuse. . .

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Alors, comment tu trouve ?

-Tu veux la vérité ?

-Oh que oui !

-Disons que tu t'es améliorée en cuisine.

-Hein ? Tu sous entend que mes repas d'avant étaient dégeulasses ?

-Tu veux la vérité ?

-Je le veux, mon neveu !

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je t'invitais tout le temps aux restaurants au lieu de manger à la maison ?

-Quoi ! ? C'était pour ça ! Espèce de goujat ! Putain d'ingrat !

Le jeune brun éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par le rire cristallin de Tenten.

Assis par terre, ils mangeaient simplement, dans une humeur bonne enfant qui les surprenait encore jusqu'à maintenant. Et dire que quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient failli finir en prise de bec a cause d'une banale mauvaise communication entre les deux.

Et là, ils mangeaient tranquillement, bavardant en parlant de futilités, s'échangeant des taquineries sur leurs anecdotes communes.

_Comme au bon vieux temps._

Une bouffée de nostalgie submergea Sasuke. Silencieusement, son regard se posa sur Tenten, assise sur ses genoux, occupée à éplucher une pêche pour le dessert. Il la regardait pester contre ce fruit particulièrement salissant qui risquait de tacher sa si jolie robe comme déconnecté du monde réel.

Il avait eut tort de penser que ce n'était plus la Tenten qu'il avait connue, celle dont il s'était entiché avant qu'elle ne disparaisse brusquement de sa vie sans un mot. . .

-Sasuke, murmura Tenten doucement lorsqu'elle aperçut que celui-ci avait brusquement perdu son sourire, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

La tête péniblement baissé, l'Uchiwa prit un long moment avant de daigner la regarder de nouveau. Tenten vit clairement la douleur et la tristesse briller dans ses yeux. Des yeux toujours aussi splendides qu'autrefois.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu es venue me voir ? Finit-il par dire d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

La jeune brune baissa également la tête d'un air chagriné.

Elle s'attendait à cette question. Elle avait réfléchi de longues heures a la manière dont elle y répondrait, les mots qu'elle utiliserait pour tout expliquer a son ancien petit ami.

Mais face à lui, la tache était beaucoup moins aisée.

Sa culpabilité était telle qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle avait tout oublié. Que dire ?

Au bout du compte, une seule phrase, la plus essentielle, celle qu'elle regrettait toujours de ne lui avoir jamais dit, lui brûla les lèvres. Il était désormais temps qu'elle sorte au grand jour :

-Sasuke. . . Je . . . Je suis désolée.

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent à ces mots déchirants de peine et de regret.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Je suis désolée. Pour avoir disparu du jour au lendemain. Je sais que tu venais me voir tous les jours à l'hôpital même si j'étais dans un état second. Ca a du être difficile pour toi le jour ou tu t'y es rendu sans m trouver, chuchota t'elle, les paupières closes, avant de poser sa main sur celle du brun. Je suis désolée d'être partie sans rien t'avoir dit. Vraiment désolée.

L'Uchiwa se mordit les lèvres. D'un coté, il aurait voulu broyer cette main, histoire de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait du endurer à cause de son départ inopiné.

Mais d'un autre coté, il aurait tellement voulu la serrer de toutes ses forces pour lui faire comprendre a quel point il était heureux de la revoir, en bonne santé et épanouie.

Incapable de décider quelle attitude adopter, il demeura muet rigide dans sa posture sévère. Tenten le regarda longuement avant de soupirer tristement. Elle s'y attendait, non ? Mais cela faisait toujours aussi mal, qu'on y soit préparé ou pas. Elle secoua rapidement la tête avant d'ajouter :

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter mes excuses tu sais. Mais je tenais quand même à te le dire.

-Je vois, déclara platement Sasuke.

Puis après un long silence, il poursuivit d'une voix lointaine :

-Alors. . . Ou étais tu pendant tout ce temps ?

-Aux Etats-Unis. J'ai de a famille la bas, alors je suis partie habiter à New York pendant quelques temps. Après tout ce que j'avais traversé, ma seule envie était de changer d'air, de tout laisser derrière moi, de tout oublier. . . Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre, finit-elle sur un ton profondément mélancolique.

Sasuke planta ses orbes noirs dans celles de Tenten. Oh si, il connaissait ce sentiment que trop bien, pensa t-il.

Il chassa de son esprit l'image douloureuse d'un certain blond avant que son attention ne soit attirée par la main de la brune toujours sur le sienne. Il la rapprocha de son visage afin de bien voir le diamant éclatant qui ornait une fine bague argentée.

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit enfin. D'une voix pas très assurée, il interrogea Tenten pour s'assurer de cette réalisation inattendue :

-Tu. . . Tu t'es mariée ?

Tenten piqua un fard monumental avant d'arborer un sourire timide mais charmant.

-Fiancée pour l'instant. Mais le mariage est pour bientôt. Je suis venue au Japon pour le faire avec toute ma famille d'ici. Tiens, c'est lui mon fiancé, roucoula t'elle en sortant une photo de son sac a main qu'elle tendit à un Sasuke curieux de savoir a quoi ressemblait l'homme qui avait pu transformer l'ancienne Tenten au bord du gouffre en une jeune femme resplendissante de joie de vivre.

C'était un homme apparemment plus âgé qu'elle. Les traits fins, les cheveux châtains relevés en une drôle de coiffure, un regard en amande qui lui donnait un air sympathique.

Les lèvres du brun formèrent un sourire réellement heureux. Cet homme avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il saurait prendre soin de Tenten. Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré par le passé, elle méritait amplement d'être heureuse aux cotés de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Il s'appelle Yamato, l'informa son ex fiancée d'une voix qui trahissait les sentiments profonds qu'elle ressentait a l'égard de cet homme. Je l'ai rencontré aux Etats Unis, lui aussi est passionné par les armes anciennes. C'est l'homme le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré. Quand nous étions juste amis, il m'a aidé comme jamais. C'est après que j'ai réalisé que c'était l'homme de ma vie. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de te voir pour mettre les choses au point.

-Je vois. Il n'a donc pas peur que ton sublime ex petit ami te vole à lui ? Plaisanta Sasuke.

Tenten lâcha un petit rire avant de répondre :

-Il était un peu jaloux au début, je l'ai bien senti même s'il disait le contraire. Mais il a confiance en moi. Il sait que je l'aime, c'est l'essentiel. En plus . . .

-Quoi ?

-Il a même été d'accord quand je lui ai proposé de t'inviter à mon mariage.

-Quoi ? Mais . . .

-Je t'interdis de refuser, Sasu-chan, le prévint Tenten d'un air faussement intimidant. N'oublie pas que tu me dois quelque chose.

Sasuke renifla d'un air condescendant.

-Et en quel honneur ?

-Peut être parce que j'ai mis de l'ordre dans ton appartement alors que tu faisais la sieste ?

-Ce n'est pas suffisant.

La jeune femme se leva brusquement les yeux illuminés de flammes destructrices en direction d'un Uchiwa qui faisait tout pour cacher l'effet que lui faisait son ex petite amie.

Décidément, elle savait faire peur quand elle le voulait. . .

D'une voix sombre, elle dit alors :

-Tu préfère peut être que je donne ton adresse a ton fan-club féminin qui je te rappelle, est capable de t'enlever, te séquestrer avant de t'infliger des sévices tellement pervers que je n'en donnerais pas les détails ?

-D'accord, d'accord, capitula le jeune mannequin en se levant à son tour, parfaitement conscient qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution s'il s'opposait à elle. Tu me donneras la date et l'adresse plus tard, maugréa t'il de mauvaise humeur.

-Oh, tu es tellement gentil d'accepter !

-Je te signale que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix . . .

-Ah bon ?

-Qui vient de me faire chanter à l'instant ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Sasu-chou !

-Laisse tomber . . .

Voyant que sa victoire était totale, Tenten perdit son aura menaçante au profit d'une expression douce et joyeuse. Pour le remercier, elle lui sauta au cou tout en lui minaudant sa reconnaissance éternelle.

Sasuke resta de marbre un instant, vidé par la personnalité enflammée de Tenten, avant de se dégager rapidement de son emprise qui commençait sérieusement à l'étouffer. Il plaignait le futur mari, peut être encore inconscient de ce qui l'attendait niveau scène de ménage avec sa tendre moitié.

-Au fait, annonça la jeune femme d'un air presque solennel, tu dois ramener quelqu'un avec toi. J'ai pas envie que tu provoque une émeute parmi mes invités célibataires.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ? Ah oui, on l'avait obligé sous peine de torture innommable. Fâcheux détail en effet. . .

-J'ai personne pour le moment.

-Ah bon ? J'avais pourtant lu dans je ne sais quel torchon que tu sortais avec une actrice. . . Quel est son nom déjà . . . Ah oui ! Ino Yamanaka !

-On n'est plus ensemble.

-Oh. D'accord. . .

Tenten ne manqua pas le voile de tristesse qui apparut dans le regard onyx avant de disparaitre comme si de rien n'était. Apparemment, Ino Yamanaka était un sujet épineux. Elle opta donc pour un autre discours :

-Personne d'autre en vue ?

-Non, fit simplement Sasuke en se rasseyant sur son canapé.

-Menteur ! Tu es top model, tu va pas me faire croire que personne ne craque sur toi ? Bordel, tu es chiant, mais tu es un canon, tout le monde tombe a tes pieds comme des mouches ! Il te reste plus qu'a te pencher pour ramasser celle que tu veux !

L'Uchiwa esquissa un sourire amer. Si seulement tout était aussi facile, se dit-il avec affliction avant de répliquer distraitement :

-Tu as peut être raison.

-Sur le fait que tu es chiant ?

-Non. . . Mais la personne que je veux me déteste.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Tenten d'un air à la fois scandalisé et peiné. Tu t'es fait jeter ? Pour de vrai ? C'est pour ça que je t'ai trouvé dans cet état ?

Lorsqu'elle vit que le brun ne comptait pas lui répondre, préférant baisser son visage comme dans une tentative de fuite de la réalité, Tenten se sentit terriblement triste pour son ancien petit ami. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui.

-Tu dois être vraiment amoureux de cette personne, murmura t'elle avec empathie consciente de sa souffrance muette.

Une fois de plus, aucun son ne sortit de la bouche des Uchiwa. La jeune femme soupira longuement avant de lui donner un coup bien senti sur son crâne.

-Aie ! Grogna Sasuke dans une plainte de douleur. Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Tenten le fixa, sans honte ni culpabilité, les mains sur ses hanches dans une posture qui rappelait celles des guerrières amazones avant le début d'un combat qui s'annonçait particulièrement sanguinaire.

-C'était pour te remettre les idées en place, vociféra t'elle d'une voix puissante et déterminée. A quoi tu joue bordel ? Ou est ta fierté de mâle ? Ou est passé l'Uchiwa qui répétait sans cesse qu'il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait ? Ou est ta putain de volonté ?

Sasuke détourna les yeux vexé. Il savait que les paroles de la brune étaient justes, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Impossible d'admettre ses erreurs, surtout dans ce moment ou sa confiance en lui semblait s'être évaporée.

Tenten l'arracha violemment de ses pensées par une nouvelle salve d'attaque verbale :

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. . .

-Ca suffit avec tes excuses à la noix ! Je sais que tu en es capable, Sasuke ! Vu l'était dans lequel tu t'es mis, ce n'est pas qu'une simple amourette de passage ! L'amour, le vrai, ne se présente qu'une seule fois dans ta vie ! Alors tu va me faire le plaisir de bouger tes fesses pour aller reconquérir l'élu de ton cœur !

-Tenten. . .

-Il n'y a pas de « Tenten » qui tienne ! Beugla-t-elle en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Raaaaah, tu m'énerve, je vais te. . . Mmmmpfff... . !

Le visage de Tenten prit une teinte rouge brique lorsqu'elle réalisa que sa bouche avait été harponnée par celle de l'Uchiwa. Ce n'était qu'un simple contact entre leurs lèvres, aussi bref que chaste, mais il eut pour effet de la calmer instantanément. Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait devant sa mine déconfite qui valait le détour.

-Je vois que maintenant tu t'es enfin arrêté de parler, constata t-il, non sans once de moquerie dans sa voix désinvolte.

La jeune femme grogna furieusement. Il l'avait donc embrassée pour la faire taire ? Quel goujat il était, toujours le même !

Rouge de colère, elle lui aboya un « Va au diable » éloquent qui fit rire aux éclats l'Uchiwa aggravant de ce fait la colère de la brune.

-Tu ose te moquer de moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Putain, tu mérite un coup de pied dans ton derrière de batârd arrogant !

-J'y peux rien si tu es aussi marrante, admit-il entre deux rires.

-Espèce de. . .

-Merci.

Tenten stoppa automatiquement son poing juste devant le nez de Sasuke qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il s'était déjà fait exploser le nez, une fois suffisait largement.

Devant la face abasourdie de Tenten, il déclara d'une voix apaisée :

-Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. J'ai fait une erreur en baissant les bras comme un pauvre imbécile. Tu as raison : l'amour ne se présente qu'une fois. Et je compte bien saisir cette opportunité, crois moi.

Tenten l'observa sans rien dire, comme si elle cherchait à juger de la sincérité de ses propose. Puis, elle croisa son regard de jais. Totalement transformé par rapport a tout a l'heure.

Fort, arrogant, déterminé.

Tenten arbora un sourire chaleureux. Finalement, elle avait réussi au delà de ses espérances. Désormais, elle avait la certitude que quand elle rentrerait chez elle, elle laisserait derrière elle un Uchiwa heureux aux cotés de la personne qui lui correspondait vraiment.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Finalement, elle avait bien fait de venir le voir, se dit-elle intérieurement alors qu'elle disait au revoir à Sasuke.

Un Sasuke métamorphosé.

-On se verra donc au mariage, déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu me le présenteras, hein ?

-Si tu ne m'embarrasse pas devant lui, je veux bien.

-Fais gaffe, j'ai mes armes chinoises dans mon sac à main, l'avertit-elle dans un regard noir. Et pas un mot du bisou à Yamato ou je m'occupe de tes parties, histoire que tu ne pourras plus jamais être seme de toute ta vie.

-Tu rêve, marmonna t-il avec dédain un sourire aux lèvres.

Tenten le lui rendit au centuple avant de s'en aller dans un petit signe de main amical. Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner avant de fermer la porte, à la fois transporté et impatient.

Les choses allaient changer, c'était maintenant une certitude inébranlable, songea t-il avec fermeté un sourire déterminé sur son visage serein avant que l'image de Naruto ne lui vienne soudainement à l'esprit.

_Attends-moi, dobe. Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je te laisserai pas m'échapper._

* * *

**Fin chapitre 26**

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que surtout, il a permit de rassurer certains d'entre vous qui pensaient déjà tuer Tenten et Sasuke pour infidélité a un certain blond ! Vous pensiez vraiment que notre cher Uchiwa lâcherait l'affaire ? C'est mal le connaitre ! ^_^**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, le 4 Novembre, vous connaitrez enfin la réaction de Naruto sur ce malentendu. Une réaction qui aura des conséquences non négligeables . . . Mais bon, j'en dis pas plus ! A bientôt ! Bisous à tous !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Remember the night**

**Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre a leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couples : SasuNaru, KakaIru, futur RinIno (le fameux couple surprise ^_^) et d'autres qui feront peu à peu leur apparition.**

**Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.**

**Un grand merci a toutes les personnes qui me lisent, qui ont ajouté ma fic a leurs favoris, et surtout à celles qui ont eu la gentilesse de me laisser une review pour me dire ce qu'elles en pensaient : Un gros merci à dragonichigo, Draconixia, Ada-Diana et Vinnycmoi ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Voila enfin le chapitre 27 dans lequel se déroule un changement majeur quand à l'évolution de l'histoire. Comme d'habitude, je sens que cela va m'attirer diverses menaces de mort, mais que voulez vous, c'est mon destin ! :D**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture avant de vous donner rendez vous pour la suite ! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

L'air était si lourd en cette fin de soirée, si oppressant, que Naruto sentait ses poumons le bruler a chaque inspiration.

Ses mouvements étaient lents, bien trop lents. D'ailleurs il ne pouvait même pas dire depuis combien de temps il errait dans les rues, le visage baissé comme un criminel en pleine repentance. Les passants auraient pu le prendre pour un zombie tellement son comportement léthargique pouvait en surprendre plus d'un.

Mais Naruto s'en fichait. Il ne faisait attention à rien, se contentant de marcher tout simplement. Il se sentait si vide qu'il avait l'impression que son corps était déconnecté de son esprit. Ses pieds le conduisaient machinalement chez lui mais son cerveau n'était pas là. Trop occupé à se ressasser les derniers évènements qui l'avaient littéralement rendu en état de loque.

Le bruit du tonnerre fendit l'air, provoquant un boucan épouvantable, mais l'Uzumaki n'entendit presque rien de cette explosion de sons. Seule une phrase se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête, tel un refrain entêtant dont on n'arrive pas à se défaire malgré toute la volonté du monde.

«_ Nous savons tous les deux que le bonheur de Sasuke passe par toi, Naruto »_

Lorsque Kakashi lui avait dit cela à l'Ichiraku, Naruto s'était sentit profondément ébranlé. Une partie de lui voulait continuer à se boucher les oreilles pour des motifs aussi variés que complexes. Mais une autre partie de lui aurait tellement souhaité que cela soit vrai.

Qu'il comptait réellement pour l'Uchiwa.

Ce faible espoir s'était brisé en morceaux en l'espace d'un court instant.

Un sourire terriblement triste se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi idiot. Idiot d'avoir cru de si belles paroles, d'aussi magnifiques promesses de bonheur. Tout cela était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Et il en avait eu la preuve aujourd'hui.

L'image de Sasuke embrassant cette brune était gravée a jamais dans sa mémoire, aussi indélébile qu'une cicatrice profondément marquée dans la chair. Une cicatrice qui continuait à le faire souffrir, aussi lancinante qu'une vive brûlure.

Et ça faisait mal. Si mal que s'en était insupportable.

De toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il avait espéré ? Fréquenter l'homme qu'aimait sa meilleure amie ? Un homme si inconstant qu'il changeait de conquêtes comme une chemise tout en lui jurant un amour sincère et éternel ?

« _Nous savons tous les deux que le bonheur de Sasuke passe par toi, Naruto_ »

Non. Malgré tout son respect pour l'Hatake, celui-ci avait tort sur toute la ligne. Il ne savait rien. Rien du tout.

L'Uchiwa et lui n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble parce qu'ils se détruisaient mutuellement tout en faisant souffrir leur entourage respectif. Cette attirance irrépressible allait indéniablement entrainer leur perte à tous les deux.

Cet amour était, définitivement, sans issue.

Naruto sentit les gouttes de pluie tomber doucement sur sa face levée vers le ciel ombrageux se mélangeant avec les gouttes déjà présentes sur ses joues.

Depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune mannequin, tant d'épreuves lui avaient barrés son chemin. Tout un lot de souffrance dont il avait cru ne jamais se remettre. Etait-ce ce qu'on appelait le Destin ?

Sasuke lui avait un jour prédit un amour hardi et particulièrement épineux mais qui finirait par le rendre heureux.

Mais cela en valait-il la peine ? Fallait-il être brisé jusqu'au point de non retour pour gouter a ce paradis promis ? Etait-il capable de tout surmonter pour cet objectif ultime ?

Sasuke Uchiwa méritait-il tout ces sacrifices ?

La pluie s'intensifia en un court espace de temps. L'Uzumaki sentait que sa chemise était mouillée, mais la perspective d'une grippe ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il tourna brusquement les talons, empruntant le chemin opposé de son domicile.

Il avait prit sa décision.

* * *

Rin Inuzuka était tellement exténuée en cette fin de journée qu'elle se demandait encore d'où elle avait trouvé la force nécessaire pour rentrer chez elle sans provoquer le moindre accident de voiture.

La journée avait été plus qu'éreintante. D'abord, elle avait du passer au poste pour charger ses collègues d'ouvrir une enquête plus qu'officielle sur un certain Kimimaro Kaguya, devenu leur priorité numéro 1 depuis qu'il avait agressé en plein jour une pauvre infirmière qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait.

Rin grimaça lorsque l'image d'une Shizune inconsciente apparut une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, lui rappelant douloureusement que si elle avait agi plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Le docteur Dan Katô avait été si gentil, si compréhensif a son égard malgré son erreur fatale. Elle n'en méritait pas tant. Absolument pas.

Le lieutenant Inuzuka soupira d'un air affligé alors qu'elle montait un à un les escaliers menant à son appartement. Décidément, c'était une journée pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Autrement, comment expliquer le fait que l'ascenseur soit en panne le jour ou elle se coltinait les lourds sacs de course ?

Oh oui, c'était une journée pourrie, songea Rin avec dépit. L'idéal aurait été de se faire couler un bon bain chaud, regarder des débilités à la télé avant de savourer le dernier plat concocté par Ino.

A cette pensée, un sourire heureux vit le jour sur ses lèvres. Qui d'autre qu'elle pouvait se vanter de savoir qu'Ino Yamanaka était un véritable cordon bleu, lui concoctant chaque jour de délicieux mets bien différents de toutes les cochonneries surgelées qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre par manque de temps et de volonté ?

Probablement personne, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Et étrangement, cette idée lui remonta son humeur en flèche. Ce fut donc avec un énorme sourire qu'elle ouvrit la porte dans un tonitruant « Je suis rentré ! ». Sourire qui disparut instantanément lorsque son regard brun se posa sur Ino.

Enveloppée dans une serviette de bain, ses genoux reposaient sur le sol désarticulés. Elle venait probablement de sortir d'un long bain, ce qui pouvait expliquer les gouttes d'eau ruisselants sur ses épaules ou ses bras qui tremblaient légèrement sous la température ambiante.

Mais pas le fait que son regard était affreusement vide, comme mort. Ni qu'une larme coulait silencieusement sur son visage d'une pâleur épouvantable. Ce spectacle inattendu fit rater un battement de cœur dans la poitrine de la femme aux cheveux couleur violine.

-Rin, murmura t'elle d'une voix blanche, les épaules secoués par un spasme violent. Rin, je... .

Les pupilles à l'affut de l'Inuzuka se posèrent sur le téléphone dans la main de la Yamanaka et, immédiatement, elle comprit.

Ses sacs tombèrent sur le sol alors qu'elle arrachait le combiné de ses mains avant de le placer promptement contre son oreille. A l'autre bout du fil, une respiration grave étai perceptible.

-Allô ?

-Yamanaka-san ?

-Non, ici le lieutenant Rin Inuzuka, fit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette voix sombre et pénétrante, mais quelque chose lui hurlait de tout son être qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de _cette _fameuse personne.

C'était plus qu'une intuition, c'était une certitude absolue.

-Je présume que vous êtes Kimimaro Kaguya, je me trompe ?

Il y eut un bref silence avant que son interlocuteur ne lui réponde d'une voix ferme, presque intimidante si Rin n'avait pas déjà eu affaire à ce genre d'individus par le passé.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes bien renseignée. Passez moi Yamanaka-san, c'est à elle que je veux parler.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui définissez les règles ici, Kaguya-san.

Elle insista sur le dernier mot accentuant particulièrement le mépris qu'elle ressentait envers cet homme. Celui-ci eut un petit rire dénué de tout sentiment.

-Tout de suite les grands mots, lieutenant Inuzuka. C'est pour ça que je hais la police. Juste parce qu'ils ont une arme et une plaque, ils se prennent pour les rois du monde.

Rin observa rapidement Ino qui essayait tant bien que mal de refouler un sanglot avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur. Une occasion pareille ne se reproduirait peut être pas de sitôt, alors hors de question de se déconcentrer.

Elle inspira une bouffée d'air avant de poursuivre :

-Je fais mon boulot, c'est tout, expliqua t'elle dans un froncement de sourcils. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'arrogant dans tout ça.

-Votre comportement a été présomptueux sans même que vous vous en soyez rendu compte. Et au moment même ou vous m'avez prit quelque chose qui m'appartenant, finit-il dans une voix plus dure métallique.

Rin ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un séminaire sur les criminels aux comportements déviants auquel elle avait assisté il y a deux ans. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé passer un jour de la théorie à la pratique. Elle savait que chaque mot de la bouche de Kimimaro devait être pesé, étudié longuement dans ce genre de cas particulièrement délicat.

Mais l'air méprisant du Kaguya lui donnait envie de le briser. D'anéantir ses espoirs. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait après ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Ino et Shizune. Bien sur, ce n'était pas professionnel ni même sensé, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle en avait besoin, c'est tout.

-La, c'est vous qui manquez d'humilité, Kaguya-san, articula t'elle dans un ton de défi. Yamanaka-san n'est pas une chose. Mais surtout, elle ne vous appartient pas.

C'était impossible à savoir, mais Rin avait l'intime conviction qu'en ce moment même, le visage de Kimimaro se déformait sous la fureur.

L'Inuzuka s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle lui révélait une chose qu'il ne savait pas déjà.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que la voix de l'homme revint à l'assaut, plus puissante et glaciale que tout à l'heure :

-Je suppose que vous dites ça par rapport à Sasuke Uchiwa ?

-Oui. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est lui qu'elle aime et vous le savez parfaitement. Bien sur, il l'a fait souffrir, mais ce n'est pas comme si vous valez mieux que lui.

-Ne me comparez pas à lui, cracha t'il d'une voix terriblement froide. Cet homme est le pire de tous. Vous n'avez pas vu comment il traitait Yamanaka-san, la manière dont il l'humiliait avec toutes ces garces.

Rin tenta de ne pas se laisser déconcerter par les pleurs discrets d'Ino qui la suppliait de raccrocher. Si elle ne gardait pas son sang froid, à elle aussi les jambes finiraient par lâcher. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça.

-Donc pour vous, Naruto Uzumaki est une de ces fameuses « garces » qui méritait ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Un rire sinistre résonna dans ses oreilles, lui arrachant un frisson pour la première fois de cette saugrenue conversation téléphonique. C'était donc ça dont le docteur Katô voulait parler . . . ?

- Oh croyez-moi, il le méritait amplement. Je regrette juste qu'il n'ait pas plus souffert.

Les paupières de Rin se fermèrent lourdement alors qu'un sanglot plus fort s'éleva derrière son dos. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Ino entende clairement ces horreurs ? Le poing de Rin se serra alors qu'elle répliqua d'un ton acerbe :

- Vous ne valez pas mieux que l'Uchiwa. Vous le dénigrez, mais lui au moins, ce n'est pas un monstre comme vous !

-Je vous interdis de dire ça, cracha Kimimaro d'une voix intimidante qui n'ébranla pas le moins du monde l'Inuzuka, trop furieuse pour s'en soucier.

-Je vous ai dit que la stricte vérité. De vous deux, c'est vous qui avez fait le plus de mal à Ino-san. A votre avis, pourquoi s'est-elle réfugiée chez moi ? Vous la terrorisez.

-Vous l'avez montée contre moi, persifla le Kaguya en élevant significativement la voix, mais vous ne gagnerez pas à ce petit jeu.

Rin esquissa un petit sourire peiné. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut être aurait-elle compris cet homme. Mais il était trop tard pour tenter de le raisonner, de le faire abandonner le chemin de folie dans lequel il s'était engouffré. Bien trop tard.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Kaguya-san. Et même si c'était le cas, vous et moi savons parfaitement qui sera le perdant.

La voix de Kimimaro résonna une dernière fois, plus inquiétante que jamais, avant que Rin ne coupe brusquement la conversation :

-Vous allez le regretter, lieutenant Inuzuka.

Un long silence désagréable emplit la pièce, lourd et extrêmement pénible. Pendant ce laps de temps, Ino semblait s'être calmée après toutes ces émotions. Ce qui l'inquiétait à présent, c'était Rin.

Dos face à elle, le téléphone encore en main, le lieutenant était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Quelque chose clochait, mais elle ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Et ca lui faisait peur.

-Rin ? Dit-elle faiblement en se levant, ne faisant même plus attention au fait qu'elle était frigorifiée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

La Yamanaka s'approcha timidement d'elle, espérant que Rin se tourne vers elle, un de ses fameux sourires aux lèvres pour lui assurer que tout allait bien.

Malheureusement, cela ne se produit jamais. Au lieu de ça, l'Inuzuka répéta sa question d'une voix qui tremblait d'une colère sourde et contenue :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit avant que je n'arrive ? Insista-t-elle sans bouger d'un iota. Réponds, bordel !

Ino sursauta face à la brutalité de ces paroles, mais tenta de se calmer malgré tout. Pleurer ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour le moment. Elle baissa son visage encore mouillé par sa chevelure humide plaquée en arrière, les yeux brillants d'affliction à la remémoration de l'unique phrase prononcée par Kimimaro à son égard.

-Il m'a dit qu'en te suivant, je l'avais trahi.

-Rien d'autre ?

-N-Non . . .

-Je vois, conclut-elle d'une voix neutre qui n'apaisa nullement les craintes d'Ino vis-à-vis de son attitude étrange.

Alors qu'elle voulait s'approcher d'elle, la jeune actrice se stoppa brusquement lorsque Rin vociféra un « Merde ! » dans un élan de rage tel que le téléphone alla se briser contre le mur.

Choquée, Ino plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche fixant l'Inuzuka dont la face était brulante de colère. Mais également d'un chagrin infini qui eut comme effet d'un poignard planté en plein cœur.

-Rin . . .

-Ne t'approche pas, s'il te plait, lui intima t'elle sans la regarder.

Puis, cette dernière inspira profondément, tentant difficilement de se calmer avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme :

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur, Ino.

Celle-ci secoua la tête alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. L'Inuzuka lui adressa un regard désolé les mains occupées à masser ses tempes douloureuses. Dans un soupir, elle reprit laconiquement :

-Je vais racheter un téléphone, déclara t'elle d'un air résolu, mais quand ca sera fait, je préfère que tu me préviennes si tu veux passer un coup de fil. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer.

-D'accord, approuva sa protégée d'un vague hochement de tête.

-Les choses vont changer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je ne peux plus te permettre de sortir. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

Ino lâcha un hoquet d'effroi. Avait-elle bien entendu ou était-elle bien passée du statut d'hôte à celui de prisonnière ?

-Mais Rin, protesta t'elle d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude, je ne peux pas rester enfermée ici tous les jours !

L'Inuzuka posa enfin ses yeux sur elle l'expression indéchiffrable. La froideur de ses orbes brunes la laissèrent pantois, incapable de continuer de se défendre dans ses positions.

-Je suppose que tu voulais voir ton petit ami ? Fit Rin d'une voix plus tranchante qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité au départ.

-Non, c'est. . .

-Je m'en fiche. Mon boulot, c'est de te garder en vie. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire même si ça doit contrarier ta vie amoureuse.

-Rin, je. . .

-Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. J'espère avoir été suffisamment claire.

Elle attendit froidement que la Yamanaka n'articule un faible « oui » avant de tourner les talons en direction de sa chambre. Ino entendit clairement le bruit de la porte d'entrée se claquer dans un bruit qui lui semblait faire écho dans sa tête. Ses yeux bleus détaillèrent la pièce, encore plus désordonnée que d'habitude avec ces paquets de course éparpillés sur le sol ainsi que les débris du téléphone un peu plus loin.

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle commençait presque à douter de tout. C'était comme être coincé dans un rêve. Le coup de fil menaçant de Kimimaro était-il bien réel ou le fruit de son esprit embrumé par les derniers évènements ?

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait froid. Pas à cause du fait qu'une simple serviette entourait son corps mouillé, non. C'était un froid glacial, mordant, qui soufflait cruellement dans son cœur alors qu'elle réalisait enfin les dangers auxquels elle était désormais confrontée.

Alors Rin ne la voyait que comme une victime à protéger contre sa volonté ? C'était donc tout ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux ? Une mission de plus à réussir ?

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le sol rapidement suivie d'autres, muettes.

La réalité faisait mal parfois.

* * *

Sakura Haruno était en pleine révision dans sa chambre lorsque quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.

Surprise, elle se demanda qui c'était à cette heure-ci. Après tout, elle n'attendait personne de particulier et ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire et ne rentreraient que dans deux jours. Néanmoins, elle descendit rapidement les escaliers pour éclaircir ce mystère.

Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la personne en face d'elle. La dernière qu'elle aurait pensé voir après une si longue absence et une multiplication de non-dits particulièrement embarrassants.

-Naruto, murmura t'elle sans bouger encore sous le choc de cette visite inattendue.

Celui-ci était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Pas étonnant avec le déluge dehors, songea la rosée dans un élan de sollicitude qui la poussa à empêcher que son ami ne tombe gravement malade. Cela aurait été bien fâcheux, surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'il venait tout juste d'échapper à une mort aussi douloureuse que mystérieuse.

-Je vais aller te chercher une serviette pour te sécher, fit-elle tout en l'entrainant à l'intérieur de chez elle.

-Non.

Sakura fut brusquement stoppée par la main du blond qui lui avait saisi sans prévenir son avant-bras. Elle ne se débattit pas, préférant trouver un semblant d'explication sur son visage. Mais rien n'y était visible. Le vide total.

Néanmoins, bien que ses yeux étaient à moitié dissimulés par ses mèches humides, l'Haruno y vit clairement quelque chose. Une lueur si puissante, si brulante, qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir furieusement.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait cette impression si particulière de la part de Naruto. Virile, puissante. Presque animale.

Cette sensation était si fulgurante qu'elle aurait pu défaillir sur le champ. Or l'Uzumaki ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Naruto, qu'est ce que tu. . .

Ses propose furent coupés court par la bouche du jeune homme qui s'abattit avec force sur la sienne. Presque avec une violence explosive.

Au début, Sakura ne réagit pas trop abasourdie par ce qui se passait. Son regard émeraude passa ensuite du doute au plaisir lorsque Naruto intensifia leur échange buccal. Elle aurait pu mourir sur place tellement c'était bon. La douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa bouche, la fougue de sa langue lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle goutait à ses lèvres. Mais suite aux derniers évènements, elle pensait que plus jamais cela ne se reproduirait. Et surtout pas avec autant de passion.

Maintenant que c'était Naruto qui avait entamé la danse, Sakura se jura qu'elle ne le laisserait plus jamais partir. Il était à elle à présent. Son Naruto.

Lentement, le jeune homme se détacha de ses lèvres l'air aussi perdu qu'un enfant perdu au milieu d'une foule d'adultes hostile. Sakura aperçut des larmes briller dans ses yeux azurs qu'elle affectionnait tant. Ses mains posées tendrement sur ses joues tannées, elle lui demanda d'une voix basse :

-Naruto, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Ce dernier ferma péniblement ses yeux, laissant échapper une larme amère. Il serra contre lui l'Haruno la maintenant contre son cœur comme si toute son existence en dépendait.

-Sakura-chan. . . Je . . . Excuse moi, bégaya t-il dans un sanglot étouffé.

L'Haruno lui caressa le dos, le cœur lourd. Jamais elle n'avait vu Naruto pleurer, ni même arborer une autre expression que la joie et la bonne humeur. Cette situation était nouvelle pour elle. Presque déstabilisante.

Si fragile, si vulnérable. Prêt a se briser au moindre geste brusque de sa part.

-Ca va aller, Naruto. Je suis là.

-Sakura-chan. . .

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu m'a embrassé l'autre fois ?

La rosée remercia le ciel que l'Uzumaki ne puisse pas voir son visage d'une rougeur phénoménale. Son cœur s'était affolé à cette question, mais elle s'y attendait. Après tout, il fallait bien trouver le moment de lui révéler clairement ses sentiments chose qu'elle avait toujours reporté à plus tard à cause d'un mauvais timing ou simplement un manque de courage.

-C'est simple, non ? C'est parce que je t'aime, fit-elle alors que ses rougeurs avaient atteints un maximum historique.

La tête nichée entre son cou et son épaule, Naruto demeura immobile un long instant. Cette inertie ne fit qu'accentuer le stress de Sakura après sa confession. Elle avait imaginé un million de fois cette situation, mais jamais elle n'aurait songé a cette réaction.

Peut être n'était ce pas le bon moment pour cela finalement ?

-C'est vrai ? Finit par dire le blond, la voix incertaine et timide.

-Bien sur que oui, imbécile ! Tu crois vraiment que j'embrasserai n'importe qui comme ça, sans raison ?

Elle sentit la tête de l'Uzumaki bouger contre son épaule, comme s'il voulait lui répondre quelque chose avant de décider de se raviser a la dernière minute. Il finit par chuchoter, si faiblement, que Sakura dû faire un grand effort pour entendre clairement ses propos :

-Sakura-chan. . . Si je suis avec toi, tu ne me blesseras jamais ?

-Naruto. . .

-Tu ne feras jamais souffrir, hein ?

Sakura resta interdite, hésitant entre éclater de rire ou chercher une explication à ces propos qui lui paraissaient étranges. Décidément, elle avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un autre Naruto Uzumaki. Que lui était-il donc arrivé pour expliquer ces changements étranges ?

Le visage presque implorant du blond qui lui fit face lui fit alors réaliser qu'il était plus que sérieux. Il voulait une réponse à ces questions, aussi saugrenues soient-elles. Sakura pouvait clairement sentir sa crainte irradier de lui.

Hors de question que Naruto lui échappe. Et si cela nécessitait qu'elle le rassure sur des peurs infondées et floues, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Elle l'aimait.

-Bien sur que non, répondit-elle dans un sourire destiné à calmer Naruto pendu a ses lèvres. Quand une personne aime une autre, elle n'est pas censée la faire souffrir, j'ai tort ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire lointain avant de secouer la tête. Si seulement elle savait. . .

-Je suppose que non.

-Sauf si tu me trompe. Là je t'assure que je vais te faire avaler tes. . .

-C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris, l'interrompit-il dans un petit rire avant de la prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

L'Haruno le laissa faire bien trop heureuse de sentir à nouveau le corps du blond contre le sien. Il avait finit par la mouiller elle aussi, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le plus important, c'est qu'elle avait enfin réussi à avoir l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Son visage resplendissait de bonheur alors qu'elle lui susurrait ces quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Tu verras Naruto, je te rendrai heureux, je te le promets.

-Merci.

Plongée dans son bonheur parfait, elle ne vit pas la larme silencieuse qui coula lentement sur la joue de Naruto, avant de disparaitre à jamais sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle petite amie.

Était-ce le début d'un nouveau rêve d'allégresse ou d'un cauchemar aux ténèbres infinies ?

**A suivre**

* * *

**Je sens les regards menaçants sur moi en ce moment même . . . V.V Il faut dire que je l'ai bien cherché, mais bon, le couple Naruto/Sakura était prévu depuis bien longtemps !**

**Rangez vos couteaux et divers instruments tranchants, cela ne sera que très bref ! Après tout, vous pensez vraiment que Sasu-chan laissera une fille lui piquer son cher blondinet ? Hu, hu, vous pourrez le constater dans le chapitre suivant d'ailleurs ! ^^**

**Pour le chapitre 27, je ne sais pas quand exactement il sera publié sachant que je l'ai a peine commencé. Sans compter que c'est bientôt la période d'examen pour moi donc ca va être assez dur pour le publier dans les temps. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas trop tarder.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ca fait toujours plaisir et c'est super motivant pour l'auteur ! **

**Gros bisous et à la prochaine ! ^O^**


	28. Chapter 28

**Remember the night**

**Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre a leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couples : SasuNaru, KakaIru, futur RinIno (le fameux couple surprise ^_^) et d'autres qui feront peu à peu leur apparition.**

**Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Encore désolée de mon retard ! C'est plus difficile d'écrire en période d'examens, heureusement qu'ils sont bientôt finis et que les vacances de Noël approchent ! **

**Voici le chapitre 28 ou vous verrez que Sasuke mais surtout Kakashi ne sont pas du genre à abandonner face à l'adversité ! C'est également l'occasion de découvrir l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire et découvrir de vous-même ^^**

**J'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic, celles qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris, mais surtout celles qui m'ont laissé une review pour me dire ce qu'elles en pensaient. Un grand merci, vos reviews me font super plaisir et m'encouragent énormément ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

Sasuke Uchiwa avait toujours été considéré par ses fans, notamment de la part d'une gent féminine particulièrement sensible à sa beauté glaciale, comme un être parfait. Un homme parfait, vivant une vie absolument parfaite, et surtout sans aucun défaut qui ne puisse écorner son image de top model adulé aux quatre coins du pays.

Bien qu'arrangeant ses affaires au sens strictement professionnel, ces rumeurs faisaient doucement rire Sasuke. Certes, la perfection était un idéal qu'il s'était juré d'atteindre plus petit, boosté par une pression presque étouffante de la part de son père. Mais rapidement, mû par une volonté rebelle de diriger sa vie comme il le souhaitait, l'Uchiwa avait alors décidé de s'assumer tel qu'il était.

Froid, parfois arrogant, maniaque sur les bords. Bref, tout sauf l'image de l'homme parfait que lui collaient certains magazines de la presse people. Pourtant, s'ils avaient pris le soin de faire des efforts dans leur recherche en interrogeant son entourage, peut être se seraient-ils approchés de la vérité.

Sa mère leur aurait peut être avoué quel bébé adorable et jovial il avait été, jadis. Son manager en aurait surement profité pour glisser qu'il adorait parler de son grand frère même s'il n'aurait jamais avoué au grand jour l'immense admiration qu'il lui vouait. Mais il aurait fallut interroger plus longuement ses anciens amants pour connaitre son plus gros défaut : la possessivité.

Sasuke avait toujours été d'une possessivité extrême. Que ce soit sur ses affaires personnelles qu'il rechignait à prêter ou même montrer à d'autres regards que lui, ou à propos des personnes qui avaient partagé sa vie. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Après tout, c'était un trait de caractère propre aux Uchiwa, alors à quoi bon se remettre en question et lutter contre les lois impitoyables de la nature ?

Non, c'était inutile. Il était bien comme il était, point à la barre. Et ses amants de passage avaient beau eu se plaindre de ce trait de caractère particulièrement envahissant dans la vie de tous les jours, Sasuke savait au fond de lui que cela les excitait. Surtout au lit, allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Malheureusement, la donne était bien différente à présent. Car aujourd'hui l'Uchiwa aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de ce défaut qui pouvait parfois lui jouer des vilains tours.

Pourtant, la journée avait si bien commencé. Après le départ de Tenten, il était tombé dans les bras de Morphée, repensant avec une douce exaltation à sa résolution de conquérir un certain Naruto Uzumaki. Qu'il le veuille ou non d'ailleurs.

Dès que le jour avait pointé le bout de son nez, il n'avait pas tardé à appeler le domicile du blond. D'après son tuteur, il n'avait pas passé la nuit chez lui. Sasuke avait tiqué à cette phrase. Comment ça, il n'avait pas passé la nuit chez lui ? Et comment Iruka avait bien pu croire que cela avait été motivé par une envie de réviser ses cours toute la nuit durant ? Apparemment, Kakashi s'était amouraché de l'homme le plus naïf de la planète . . .

En tout cas, l'Umino avait du sentir l'Uchiwa bouillir de rage à l'autre bout du fil. Cela expliquait peut être pourquoi il lui avait communiqué sans résistance l'adresse du camarade ou se trouvait Naruto.

Ou plutôt une camarade. Une certaine Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke ne la connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mais à l'entente de ce nom, il la détesta sur le champ. Aucune fille qui s'approchait à moins de 100 mètres de son blond ne pouvait être épargnée de son courroux excessif. Il était clair qu'il devait rappeler à Naruto qu'il ne supportait pas de partager quoi que ce soit. Et encore moins avec une fille au nom qui, décidément, ne lui revenait pas.

Cela semblait peut être de premier abord trop exagéré. Mais rapidement, alors qu'il prenait le chemin indiqué, le jeune mannequin réalisa alors que son instinct de survie amoureuse ne l'avait pas trompé. Face à cette jolie maison résidentielle, il ne sentit pas sa colère diminuer. Bien au contraire.

-Vous étiez obligé de sonner comme un malade à une heure pareille ? Grogna une voix particulièrement désagréable aux oreilles si sensibles du brun.

Ce dernier étudia froidement la jeune femme qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte le visage reflétant parfaitement son mécontentement à être dérangé de cette manière par un parfait inconnu. Qui plus est, à 5h30 du matin.

-C'est vous, Sakura Haruno ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix abrupte, nullement impressionné par son regard émeraude qui lui balançait silencieusement des éclairs.

La lycéenne aux cheveux roses haussa un sourcil tout en lissant la chemise de nuit qui lui arrivait au niveau de ses cuisses pâles. Apparemment, elle avait été extirpée d'un profond sommeil. L'Uchiwa n'en éprouva aucun remord, bien au contraire d'ailleurs.

-C'est moi oui. Qui êtes vous et qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Sasuke arbora un sourire moqueur. Alors il existait donc des créatures de sexe féminin au Japon qui ne le connaissaient pas ? C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, songea t-il avant de prendre la parole d'un air plus impérieux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

-Aucune importance. Ce n'est pas pour vous que je viens de toute façon. Dites à Naruto de venir.

Une lueur d'incompréhension apparut dans les yeux de l'Haruno alors que toute trace encore existante de sommeil l'avait quitté comme par enchantement. Ce manque de réaction fit perdre patience au brun qui répéta sèchement sa demande.

-J'ai très bien entendu, merci, fit remarquer la rosée sans pour autant se démonter.

-Et qu'est ce que vous attendez alors ?

-Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible.

Sasuke préféra fermer les yeux pour essayer de se calmer sachant que le crime n'était toujours pas légalisé en terre nippone. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas une gamine aux cheveux de malabar qui allait le faire sortir de ses gonds, aussi énervante soit-elle. Ce fut donc avec le plus grand self control qu'il lui demanda :

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Il dort. Il est très fatigué. Je vous propose de repasser un peu plus tard, annonça Sakura d'une voix qui se voulait ferme et sans détour. Mais vous êtes qui d'abord ? Arrêter d'éluder la question et répondez-moi franchement. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'amuser là.

L'Uchiwa fit de son mieux pour ne pas la saisir par le col de sa chemise de nuit et la secouer dans tous les sens en lui hurlant tout ce qu'il pensait d'une fille qui sous entendait avoir passé une nuit torride avec la personne qu'il aimait. La décence l'empêchait de prononcer tout haut les horreurs qu'il aurait aimé lui infliger. Au lieu de cela, il fit appel à la voix de raison. Parler à Naruto d'abord. Se venger ensuite.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Naruto a surement du parler de moi étant donné que je constate que vous semblez vivre dans une dimension parallèle dénuée de tout moyen de communication moderne, comme la télé par exemple. Je pensais pourtant que les gamins de nos jours étaient accros à ce genre de choses, déclara t-il avec une arrogance qui frisait les limites de la décence.

Peut être était-il allé trop loin, pensa t-il un bref instant lorsqu'il vit que le visage de la rosée avait perdu toutes ses couleurs au moment ou il avait décliné son identité à haute voix. Rêvait-il ou les prunelles émeraude de cette dernière brillaient d'une sorte de panique muette . . . ?

-Haruno ?

-Ne vous approchez plus de Naruto.

-Quoi . . . ?

Sasuke leva son visage indéchiffrable vers celui estomaqué de Sakura. Depuis quand les jeunes adolescentes le regardaient avec ces yeux emplis de haine et de dégout ? Bien que cela le perturba sur le coup, le jeune mannequin n'en laissa rien paraitre fidèle à sa ligne de conduite qui exigeait un contrôle absolu sur la manifestation de ses sentiments. Chercher une réponse à ce revirement de situation n'était pas sa priorité actuelle.

Non. Pour l'instant, il devait juste voir Naruto. Il le fallait. Et ce, même si cette sale gamine n'était pas prête à lui faciliter la tâche. Se pourrait-il que . . . ?

-Je vous ai vu l'autre fois au lycée. Dans la salle des professeurs. Vous et Naruto, murmura t-elle dans un murmure douloureux, le visage baissé caché par les mèches de sa frange.

Sasuke écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Faisait-elle référence à la fois ou, profitant de l'excuse de lui rendre sa carte d'étudiant oubliée chez lui, il avait embrassé le blond comme si sa vie entière en dépendait ? Dans la passion du moment, il n'avait pas accordé d'importance à tout ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant depuis ce jour subsistait l'impression inébranlable que quelqu'un les avait surpris d'une seconde avant de disparaitre. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de son esprit qui lui avait joué un tour, mais il fallait croire que non.

Visiblement, c'était donc bien cette Sakura Haruno qui les avait vus en plein débordement hormonal ce jour là. Cela ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle le fixait comme si elle voulait le réduire en charpie. Ni pourquoi elle le menaçait avec autant d'impertinence.

Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement alors qu'il prononçait une réplique assassine :

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit, gamine.

L'Haruno esquissa un sourire particulièrement narquois alors qu'elle croisait les bras une posture qui montrait bien qu'elle n'avait aucun doute quand au futur gagnant de ce combat de nerfs.

-Oh que si, affirma t'elle d'une voix qui ne cachait pas un sentiment de triomphe poussé à son maximum. En tant que petite amie de Naruto, j'estime avoir le droit de vous dire d'aller vous faire foutre. Je suppose que je ne n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer pourquoi puisque vous et moi connaissons tous deux la raison, n'est ce pas ?

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, elle jeta un dernier regard assassin au brun avant de lui asséner ces dernières paroles, aussi tranchantes et froides qu'une lame d'acier inoxydable :

-Et que je ne vous vois plus trainer autour de Naruto, c'est bien compris ? Mettez vous bien dans la tête qu'il est à moi.

La porte claqua sans ménagement laissant ensuite place à un silence glacial.

Sasuke demeura immobile, le regard perdu vers cette porte qui le séparait de la personne que son cœur réclamait d'une force déchirante. C'était comme si plus il s'approchait de l'Uzumaki, plus la distance entre eux semblait s'agrandir inexorablement. Quand cette malédiction allait enfin prendre fin ?

Alors qu'il regagnait sa voiture garée un peu plus loin, de nombreuses émotions bataillaient dans la poitrine du brun.

La colère d'avoir été humilié de la sorte par une gamine hautaine et prétentieuse qui lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle avait gagné cette première manche. La tristesse d'avoir appris aussi brutalement que Naruto était en couple, bien que cette information soit encore à vérifier, histoire d'en être totalement sur.

L'espoir de savoir que ce détail, aussi capital soit-il, ne le ferait pas renoncer de sitôt à son objectif qui était de récupérer Naruto quel que soit les obstacles qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin. Sakura n'était qu'un obstacle de plus qu'il éliminerait de sa vie.

Mais également la certitude que non, finalement, il y avait bien plus possessif que lui finalement.

Sasuke s'autorisa un sourire satisfait alors qu'il prenait place dans son luxueux bolide. C'était parfait. Après tout, la difficulté rendrait sa future victoire encore plus intéressante.

« _Tu as intérêt à ne pas coucher avec elle, dobe. Les Uchiwa excellent dans l'art de la vengeance, n'oublie jamais. »_

* * *

Une terrible migraine assommait Kakashi Hatake, tellement puissante et insidieuse qu'aucun médicament n'avait réussi pour l'instant à soulager sa peine, au point qu'il avait du annuler toutes ses activités de l'après midi. Un comble pour celui qui s'était autoproclamé manager le plus fiable du pays. Il était bien évidemment inutile de préciser que la ponctualité ne faisait pas partie de ses critères de perfection professionnelle. . .

-Eh merde, grogna le gris dans un soupir étouffé alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son canapé.

Même la fraicheur de son cuir n'arrivait pas à apaiser sa douleur, ne serait ce qu'un petit peu. Sans compter les rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à s'infiltrer dans la pièce malgré les rideaux qu'il avait déployé contre cela. Incroyable à quel point ils pouvaient être aveuglants quand on était terrassé par un épouvantable mal de tête.

Machinalement, sa main alla dénicher un comprimé d'antidouleur, dernier rescapé de la boite qui trainait sur sa table basse. Alors qu'il l'avalait sans eau, Kakashi se dit intérieurement qu'il devrait peut être arrêter d'engloutir ces saletés comme s'il s'agissait de bonbons. Ou alors, éventuellement régler son problème en l'attaquant à la source au lieu de tenter vainement de lutter contre les effets secondaires affligés à son corps.

L'origine de ses maux. Encore plus embêtant qu'un client qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir décroché le contrat du siècle, encore plus gênant qu'un amoureux qui se révèle être au petit matin le pire des tarés jamais rencontré dans son existence. Un gros problème qui répondait à l'innocent nom de Naruto Uzumaki.

A la pensée de l'adolescent braillard au sourire éclatant, l'Hatake se massa ses tempes endolories. Malgré son caractère des plus déchainé, le manager s'était prit d'affection pour lui, au point de vouloir sincèrement veiller su lui comme un mentor le ferait avec un protégé un peu perdu dans certains pans de sa vie.

Et surtout concernant sa vie amoureuse. Après tout, il n'avait pas lu l'ensemble de la collection Icha Icha paradise pour rien. Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant !

Lorsqu'il avait invité Naruto à l'Ichiraku la dernière fois, il avait pourtant juré que ses mots avaient finis par l'atteindre. Qu'il avait fini par lui faire comprendre que Sasuke représentait bien plus pour lui qu'il voulait bien le croire. Kakashi avait regardé le blond partir, heureux de voir aussi déterminé à arranger les choses entre lui et l'Uchiwa. Bref, la promesse indéniable d'un happy end.

Hélas, trois fois hélas, alors qu'il avait élaboré avec une minutie parfaite son plan de Cupidon pour rabibocher les deux hommes, l'Hatake avait oublié une donnée importante. Suffisamment du moins pour qu'elle enraille le rouage de ses calculs.

L'Uzumaki était l'adolescent le plus imprévisible qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Tellement changeant qu'en l'espace de quelques jours seulement, le Naruto prêt à tout pour revoir Sasuke et comprendre le lien profond qui les unissait avait laissé place à un Naruto désormais en couple avec une certaine camarade de classe.

Bref, en somme, rien n'avait marché comme prévu. D'où l'énorme frustration de Kakashi qui avait finit par aboutir à une migraine pas possible.

-Ces gamins sont vraiment des cas pas possible, marmonna Kakashi alors que ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur son portable jeté par terre, un peu plus loin de lui.

Encore heureux qu'il était assez solide pour avoir supporté son accès de fureur alors que, en pleine communication téléphonique avec Iruka, ce dernier lui avait apprit la nouvelle. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas les détails de cette histoire aussi surprenante qu'inattendue. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être surprit de cette révélation.

Le gris finit par se lever péniblement réfugiant ses pieds froids dans la chaleur de ses moufles. Alors qu'il ramassait son portable tout en s'assurant qu'il était indemne, ses pensées s'orientèrent vers Sasuke.

Est-ce que le jeune mannequin était au courant lui aussi ? Probablement pas, conclut Kakashi en secouant sa tête, sinon cela n'expliquerait pas son changement de comportement de ces derniers jours.

En effet, de taciturne et froid, l'Uchiwa était alors passé à un état comparable à une sereine béatitude. Certains collègues l'avaient même surpris à sourire bêtement dans sa loge l'expression aussi rêveuse qu'un poète en pleine bouffée d'inspiration. Si Kakashi ne le connaissait pas autant son client et ami, il aurait tout de suite pensé que le brun avait cédé aux plaisirs interdits de certaines drogues aux propriétés euphorisantes.

Alors, à moins que Sasuke réagissait aux chagrins d'amour d'une manière totalement opposée à celle de plus de 99% de la population mondiale, il était plus que probable qu'il ignorait que le blond roucoulait actuellement avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Mais cela restait quand même étrange, songea Kakashi tout en faisant de son mieux pour que le flot de questions qui envahissait son esprit n'aggrave pas plus son état.

-Peut être qu'une tasse de thé me fera du bien. . .

Et c'est sur cette résolution des plus raisonnables qu'il s'éclipsa dans sa cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, il observa distraitement la fumée qui s'échappait de la bouilloire. Son crâne était encore bouillant, peut être même plus que le liquide qui chauffait face à lui. Et tout ça à cause de deux gosses aussi désespérants l'un que l'autre dans le domaine de l'amour.

Il fallait croire qu'ils étaient totalement irrécupérables sur ce point là, et même si une âme aussi généreuse et dévouée que lui faisait tout pour les aider. Franchement, ils ne méritaient pas tant d'efforts de sa part, pensa l'Hatake alors qu'il goutait une gorgée de son thé au miel.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Pas à cause du gout exquis de son breuvage, non. Mais l'idée ingénieuse, mais quoique machiavélique, qui venait tout juste de germer quelque part dans son cerveau aguerri de Cupidon des temps modernes.

Tandis qu'il réfrénait dans sa gorge un rire digne des supers méchants dans les dessins animés, ses doigts pianotèrent les touches de son portable à la recherche d'un numéro dans sa liste de contacts. Un contact bien précis. L'instrument majeur de son plan.

Car même si Naruto Uzumaki était l'adolescent le plus imprévisible qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, il était clair que ce dernier ne savait pas encore de quoi lui était capable quand il s'y mettait. Mais il le découvrirait bientôt, c'en était plus que certain. . .

-Allô, Uchiwa-san ?

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka avait ses petites habitudes. Après les cours, il ne disait pas non à une sortie virile avec ses amis profitant de ces occasions pour faire une partie de billard, refaire le monde autour d'une bonne pizza, ou simplement parler des filles avec la désinvolture propre aux adolescents de son âge.

Malheureusement, ses projets avaient été chamboulés à la dernière minute, l'obligeant à revoir son emploi du temps. Et au passage, à dire adieu à cet après midi entre amis qui s'annonçait pourtant si prometteur. . .

-Bordel, j'ai vraiment pas de chance, soupira Kiba en se tenant la tête entre les mains dans une posture qui exprimait sans équivoque sa profonde frustration.

Assise face à lui à la même table, Hinata Hyuga leva ses yeux lilas de ses notes pour les poser sur son petit ami à l'humeur maussade.

-Que se passe t-il, Kiba-kun ? S'enquit-elle de sa voix douce et aimante.

-Il y a qu'au lieu de finir ma journée à faire des trucs intéressants, je suis obligée de réviser ces putains de cours de science à la con !

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement face à une telle profusion de grossièretés avant de répliquer timidement :

-Tu. . . Tu n'aime pas passer du temps avec moi, c'est ça ? Je te dérange ? Excuse moi, je. . .

-Hein ? Mais je. . .

L'air contrarié sur le visage de l'Inuzuka fit brusquement place à un air peiné. Finalement, il resterait toujours ce jeune homme impulsif qui parlait un peu trop sans réfléchir. Sans un mot, il prit les mains de la brune qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il fut satisfait de constater qu'en plus de ses rougeurs qui la rendaient encore plus adorable qu'elle ne l'était déjà, Hinata avait retrouvé le sourire.

-Tu sais très bien que j'adore être avec toi, Hina-chan. C'est juste que j'aurais préféré que ce soit d'une autre manière que. . . Heu. . . Comment dire ?

L'air pensif, il semblait chercher ses mots tout en essayant de ne pas commettre de nouvelles gaffes verbales.

-D'une manière plus. . . Romantique ? Suggéra Hinata.

-Ouais, voila, c'est ça !

-Mais Kiba-kun, tu sais très bien que tu dois faire des efforts pour le prochain examen de sciences naturelles. Il compte pour la moitié de la moyenne.

L'Inuzuka croisa les bras dans un air de défi avant de grommeler que c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment. Hinata joua nerveusement avec ses doigts, comme si elle se demandait intérieurement si elle devait lui avouer une information capitale ou le laisser dans une paisible ignorance. Elle finit par opter pour la première solution :

-Kiba-kun. . .

-Ouais ?

-En tant que déléguée de classe, j'ai eu vent qu'Orochimau-sensei comptait punir ceux qui échoueraient à cet examen. . .

Le visage de l'adolescent perdit toutes ses couleurs à cette nouvelle murmurée du bout des lèvres. Presque paniqué, il se pencha vers l'Hyuga, en quête de plus d'éclaircissement à propos de cette rumeur des plus inquiétantes.

-Co-Coment ça une punition ? Chuchota le brun d'une voix blanche bien au courant de la réputation plus que sulfureuse de celui qu'on surnommait à juste titre « l'homme serpent ». Est-ce que tu sais de quoi il s'agit, Hina-chan ?

Cette dernière faillit rire devant le spectacle du fier Kiba qui tremblait presque à l'idée des tortures que pouvait infliger leur terrifiant professeur. Mais réalisant qu'il avait réellement la frousse, elle préféra s'abstenir de l'enfoncer davantage.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je l'ai juste entendu dire ça pendant la réunion des délégués de classe. Comme certains d'entre eux ont eu la même réaction que toi, je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux te prévenir, expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante.

Malheureusement, cela ne rassura pas vraiment Kiba qui se contenta de soupirer d'un air défaitiste avant de reprendre sa place. L'Hyuga se sentit désolée pour lui. Cela renforça sa détermination de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait à améliorer sa moyenne. Après tout, l'espoir faisait vivre. . .

Alors qu'ils s'étaient replongés dans leurs cours respectifs, rompant le silence que pour éclaircir certains points dans leurs notes, l'attention de Kiba fut soudainement attirée vers la fenêtre à coté d'eux.

-Qu'est ce que tu regarde, Kiba-kun ? Demanda Hinata en reposant son stylo sur son imposant livre de sciences naturelles.

-Oh rien, y'a juste Naruto qui sort de la salle de sport. . .

La brune l'observa longuement sans rien oser dire. Elle savait que son petit ami avait vécu une période assez difficile lorsque son meilleur ami avait disparu avant que toute la classe apprenne à son retour qu'il avait échappé de peu à une mort certaine. Peu de détails avaient filtrés sur cette histoire, les rares personnes en sachant plus que les autres, tels Kiba et Sakura, n'ayant rien voulu ajouter de plus pour attiser la curiosité de certains.

Petit à petit, la vie avait reprit son cours. Mais personne n'était dupe de cette triste réalité : plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi Kiba demeurait perpétuellement inquiet pour Naruto gardant au maximum l'œil sur lui pour qu'une nouvelle tragédie ne se reproduise plus jamais, songea avec tristesse Hinata qui n'arrivait plus elle aussi à se concentrer sur son cours.

La voix lointaine de Kiba mit un frein au flottement incertain de ses pensées :

-Tu pensais vraiment que ces deux là finiraient ensemble un de ces jours ? Fit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible, la tête posée contre la vitre.

L'adolescente écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette question visiblement déconcertée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se pencha pour voir elle aussi l'Uzumaki embrasser Sakura près de l'entrée du lycée qu'elle comprit ou Kiba voulait en venir.

-Disons que c'était prévisible, déclara t'elle après un instant de réflexion. Après tout, tout le monde sait que Naruto-kun a toujours été amoureux de Sakura-chan. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient réunis, assura t'elle avec une certaine mélancolie qui n'échappa pas au brun.

-Tu veux dire que tu es triste qu'il se soit mit avec elle ?

-Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! Mes sentiments pour Naruto-kun sont de l'histoire ancienne. Ce n'est qu'un ami, rien de plus, je . . . C'est toi . . . C'est toi que . . .

Sa phrase se termina dans un bafouillement incontrôlable ponctuée de rougeurs impressionnantes sur son joli minois. Kiba lui offrit un sourire attendri.

-Je sais, Hina-chan, dit-il en lui caressant tendrement sa joue encore brulante d'émotion. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Le sourire d'Hinata se fit resplendissant à ces mots maladroits mais sincères. Comme enivrée de tous ces sentiments qui se déversaient sur son cœur, elle se leva sans prévenir de sa chaise pour aller se lover contre son petit ami. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, peu habitué à ce qu'elle prenne les devants, et la serra fort contre lui.

Alors que la jeune brune se laisser bercer par le bruit rassurant des battements de cœur de l'Inuzuka, ses yeux mi-clos se posèrent une dernière fois sur la fenêtre.

Naruto et Sakura se disaient au revoir de loin, les bras tendus, leurs visages si souriants. Ils avaient l'air si heureux si ensemble.

Non, Hinata ne regretterait jamais son choix. Et tout au fond d'elle, elle pria pour que ces deux là ne regrettent pas non plus leur décision. . .

* * *

Naruto observa Sakura pour s'éloigner vers les vestiaires pour filles après leur entrainement d'arts martiaux. Depuis qu'il sortait avec elle, cette dernière lui avait proposé d'essayer une séance de karaté pour voir si cela lui plairait. Non seulement le blond avait été conquis, cherchant depuis longtemps une manière de dépenser son énergie qui semblait illimitée, mais en plus cela avait été l'occasion de constater à quel point Sakura excellait dans ce domaine.

_Une vraie wonderwoman_, songea avec amusement Naruto alors qu'il se massait ses bras endoloris après un combat redoutable contre la rosée_. Faudra que je fasse gaffe à jamais l'énerver, sinon je risque d'y passer. . . _

La séance d'aujourd'hui avait été tellement épuisante que l'Uzumaki se demandait comment ses jambes allaient le porter jusqu'à chez lui. D'habitude, il rentrait sur le vélo de l'Haruno, essayant de se serrer à deux sur sa vieillerie, mais cette dernière avait prévu de réviser ses cours avec Hinata et Kiba. Il devait donc rentrer seul.

Alors qu'il fourrait sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac à dos orange à ses pieds , un bruit de crissement de pneu contre le bitume attira l'attention du jeune homme. Ses yeux céruléens s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit que ce bruit provenait d'une voiture qui venait de se garer face à l'entrée de l'établissement.

C'était une limousine d'un noir profond et subtil, une machine d'une grâce et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Bien que prit dans un tourbillon d'émotions qui le laissaient accroupi au sol, Naruto pensa rapidement que même le salaire de toute une vie de son tuteur ne serait pas suffisant pour acquérir un jour cette merveille de la nature.

_Mais qui se cachait dans cette dite merveille ?_

Naruto étouffa un gémissement de douleur, la main plaquée contre sa poitrine. Son cœur, incontrôlable, le faisait souffrir. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Après tout, son corps entier se souvenait encore des milles tourments endurés au moment précis ou il avait accepté de monter dans ce genre de voiture quelque temps auparavant.

Bien sur, les séquelles physiques avaient disparues. Mais la mémoire du jour ou il avait faillit perdre la vie était marquée quelque part gravée encore plus profondément que la chair.

Ses battements de cœur ne cessaient de s'amplifier, devenant presque comme une sorte de musique de fond à laquelle il était impossible d'y échapper. Une musique si assourdissante qu'il eut du mal à entendre cette voix féminine qui s'éleva quelque part au dessus de lui :

-. . . Ruto-kun. . . ?

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Ino-chan. Malgré son état quasi-léthargique, il en était sûr.

-Est-ce que vous êtes Naruto-kun ?

Même s'il venait à peine de se désaltérer, sa bouche lui paraissait atrocement sèche. Il n'arrivait même pas à la bouger pour former une réponse audible. La voix féminine se fit plus douce inquiète.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes affreusement pâle.

Une main fine, fraiche, se posa sur son épaule. Rassurante. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer de manière rationnelle, le blond sentit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de cette femme.

Et puis, tout cessa. Le bruit, le cœur détraqué, la boule au ventre. Et alors, Naruto eut enfin la force de lever son visage vers celui de cette inconnue.

C'était comme recevoir un coup de batte de baseball, mais être suffisamment masochiste pour apprécier la sensation d'ivresse douloureuse que cela provoquait. A peine plus petit que lui, elle devait avoir la quarantaine, mais son allure svelte ainsi que son tailleur bleuté lui donnaient une impression incomparable de fraicheur. De longs cheveux d'ébènes, lisses, lui encadraient un visage au teint délicat de porcelaine.

Cette sensation étrange augmenta considérablement lorsque Naruto détailla sa face ou émergeait un sourire franc et chaleureux.

Un visage aux traits fins, symétriques. Parfait.

-Sasuke, lâcha un le blond sans s'en rendre compte hypnotisé par cette beauté qui était trait pour trait la version féminine de l'Uchiwa.

Cette dernière sembla particulièrement amusée par l'air ahuri qu'arborait l'Uzumaki face à elle. Dans un sens, elle le trouvait même adorable. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond perdu.

-Vous avez presque visé juste, rit-elle de sa voix chantante. Je suis la maman de Sasuke. Je m'appelle Mikoto Uchiwa. Enchantée de vous rencontrer !

Elle lui tendit sa main. D'abord surpris, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de la lui serrer avec une énergie qui trahissait sa nervosité. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se ridiculise dans les pires moments ? Il fallait croire, pour une raison encore inconnue de sa personne, les femmes plus âgées que lui avaient le don de l'impressionner au plus haut point. . .

-Bonjour madame ! Balbutia t-il dans un grand sourire embarrassé. Vous êtes sure de ne pas être la sœur du bata. . . Je veux dire de Sasuke ? Parce que vous ressemblez pas à une vieille. . . Euh. . . Enfin, je veux dire. . .

Mikoto réprima un petit rire alors que les rougeurs de son interlocuteur empirèrent d'un cran.

-Excusez moi si je vous ait paru un peu étrange tout à l'heure. . . C'est que je . . . heu. . .

-Disons que c'était à cause d'un coup de chaleur ?

-Ben. . .

L'Uzumaki préféra ne pas lui rappeler que le ciel était tellement ombrageux qu'il prévoyait surement une bonne averse d'un moment à l'autre. Quand son regard recroisa celui de la femme, il la surprit lui adresser un clin d'œil malicieux avant de lui chuchoter :

-Ou plutôt à cause du fameux stress qu'on ressent quand on rencontre pour la première fois sa belle-mère ?

Seul un clignement rapide des yeux dénotait la surprise manifeste de Naruto à l'entende de ces paroles. Peut être avait-il mal comprit le passage ou elle évoquait le mot « belle-mère » ?

- Excusez-moi madame,-je . . .

-Appelle moi Mikoto, je suis pas assez vieille peau pour qu'on m'appelle madame, plaisanta t'elle dans un grand sourire taquin.

-Euh. . . Mikoto-san, je n'ai pas bien compris ce que vous vouliez dire par la. . .

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil songeuse.

-Vous êtes bien Naruto Uzumaki, n'est ce pas ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-Né le 10 Octobre, en dernière année de lycée, groupe sanguin B, amateur de ramen ? Énuméra-t-elle avec le sérieux d'une experte comptable en plein bilan de fin d'année.

Naruto sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire, néanmoins, il se contenta naïvement de hocher la tête.

Erreur fatale. Car à ce geste d'approbation, les yeux de Mikoto se mirent alors à briller de milles feux tandis qu'un cri de joie suraigu s'échappa de ses lèvres ourlées de rouge. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, lui colla une bise sonore à chaque joue avant de l'entrainer joyeusement dans sa voiture.

Alors qu'il revenait à peine à ses esprits, Naruto sentit la limousine démarrer en trombe sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire ou faire pour protester. Il fallait dire que la présence de Mikoto assise sur la banquette vernie en face de lui, trépignant de joie, l'intimidait à un point inimaginable.

_C'est ce qu'on appelle « déjà vu » _? Se demanda le blond alors que son regard inspectait l'intérieur de la voiture apparemment aussi renversante à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

La voix du chauffeur, de l'autre coté de la vitre teintée, l'interrompit de ses rêveries de luxe :

-Uchiwa-sama, est-ce une bonne idée d'emmener ce jeune garçon avec vous ?

-Et pourquoi pas, Toru-san ? Lança sa patronne sans lâcher Naruto du regard, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne saute par la vitre pour s'enfuir.

-Madame n'a surement pas oublié les ragots de la semaine dernière. . .

Mikoto fit la moue, se servant dans le mini-bar à coté d'elle, avant de répondre avec désinvolture :

-Vous parlez sans doute de ce torchon ou ils prétendent que je suis une cougar assoiffée de la chair fraiche des jeunes éphèbes ?

-Tout à fait madame, glapit le chauffeur d'un air gêné.

-Encore les racontars de vieilles femmes. Je suis sure que c'est la femme du vice président de la commission des fiances de la société. Tout ça parce qu'au dernier cocktail des actionnaires, je l'avais traité de sorcière liftée !

-Mais madame, c'était un peu trop. . .

-Elle n'avait qu'à pas insulter la femme d'Itachi sous prétexte qu'elle portait la même robe qu'elle dans ce foutu cocktail d'hypocrites ! Objecta Mikoto avec passion avant de boire une gorgée de champagne.

Toru semblait la réprimander avec un regard furtif, tour à tour, posé sur la route puis sur le rétroviseur.

-Madame, il est un peu trop tôt pour boire, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Oh, on s'en fiche ! Tonna-t-elle avec enthousiasme tout en remplissant une coupe de champagne qu'elle tendit à un Naruto pétrifié. Vous êtes trop sérieux, Toru-san, il faut vous détendre un peu !

_Au moins, il n'a pas l'air d'être un chauffeur psychopathe qui enlève des gens avant de les torturer par pur plaisir sadique_, songea ironiquement le blond alors qu'il porta timidement son verre à sa bouche.

-De plus, ajouta Mikoto dans un sourire débordant d'émotion, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! Le jour ou je rencontre enfin le fiancé de mon Sasuke chéri !

L'Uzumaki s'étouffa avec le peu de liquide présent dans sa bouche. Il fallait croire que le pouvoir des mots avait parfois des ravages spectaculaires !

- Excusez-moi . . . ? Bredouilla t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

Il tourna la tête des deux coté histoire de bien vérifier qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à une autre personne à coté de lui, l'homme invisible qui sait. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de rêver, non ?

L'Uchiwa s'approcha de lui, la mine inquiète, avant de lui tendre un mouchoir. Elle lui murmura d'un air compatissant :

-Mais mon chou, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur avec moi. Vous n'avez rien à me cacher vous savez. Je suis au courant de tout. Mes fils ne peuvent rien me cacher, qu'ils le veuillent ou non !

-De quoi ? Articula difficilement le blond tout en se demandant encore dans quelle autre galère il venait de s'embraquer.

-Mais que vous et Sasuke êtes ensemble voyons ! Précisa-t-elle avec une conviction qui paraissait inébranlable. Et dire que vous m'avez caché ça ! Quels vilains garçons vous faites tous les deux ! Heureusement que Kakashi-san m'a prévenu, sinon je serais encore dans l'ignorance à l'heure qu'il est ! Finit-elle dans un éclat de rire sans remarquer le visage livide de Naruto.

-Kakashi vous a dit que . . . Sasuke et moi . . . étions ensemble . . . ?

Ca y est, il allait s'évanouir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de choses tordues lui arrive ? Il était tellement estomaqué que même le second verre versé par Mikoto, croyant que cette réaction était le fruit d'une timidité excessive, ne lui fit aucun effet.

-Allez, c'est le dernier verre pour le moment. Il faut que vous restiez sobre pour ce soir !

-Co. . . Comment ça ? L'interrogea faiblement Naruto, encore incertain de vouloir savoir quelle autre plaie il allait affronter aujourd'hui.

Mikoto lâcha un rire cristallin avant de lui répondre d'un air solennel :

-Pour le diner de ce soir ! J'ai invité les membres de la famille Uchiwa pour vous présenter officiellement comme le fiancé de mon fils. Tout le monde sera là. Aucune raison de stresser, Sasuke sera la pour vous donner courage, ajouta-elle en faisant tinter leurs deux verres clin d'œil signifié à l'appui de ce qu'elle entendait par « donner du courage ».

-Un diner de famille . . . ? Avec Sasuke . . . ?

-Oui ! C'est super, non? Il faudra que je remercie Kakashi-san de m'avoir proposé une idée aussi ingénieuse ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Paralysé, Naruto fit un immense effort pour arborer un sourire qui tienne un minimum la route face à cette femme débordante de joie et d'excitation à l'idée du diner de ce soir.

Pas un sourire crispé qui cachait des envies désespérées de comprendre pourquoi il avait un aussi mauvais karma. Pas un sourire angoissé à l'idée de rencontrer tous les Uchiwa, dont un en particulier.

Et surtout, pas un sourire forcé, serré au maximum afin de ne pas maudire à voix haute un certain manager dont le machiavélisme n'avait d'égale que sa tendance fâcheuse à mettre la pagaille dans des histoires qui ne le concernaient définitivement pas. . .

_« Kakashi, je vais te tuer ! Je te jure que tu me le payeras, putain de pervers détraqué ! »_

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 28**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! En tout cas, ca m'a fait plaisir d'introduire enfin Mikoto dans l'histoire, depuis le temps que j'attendais de le faire ! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre (30 Décembre), le fameux diner avec les Uchiwa ! Et surtout, l'occasion pour Sasuke et Naruto de se revoir dans des conditions assez particulières , hi hi. . . **

**Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine ! )**


	29. Chapter 29

**Remember the night**

**Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre a leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couples : SasuNaru, KakaIru, futur RinIno (le fameux couple surprise ^_^) et d'autres qui feront peu à peu leur apparition.**

**Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**** :**

**Bananaa**** : Coucou ! C'est vrai que j'ai l'habitude de faire des fics assez longues, mais normalement, celle-ci va bientôt être sur le point de s'achever. Je suis très heureuse que ca te plaise malgré mon sadisme, faut croire que j'adore les torturer avant de leur donner un happy ending bien mérité ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Merci pour ta review et a la prochaine j'espère ! Bisous ! :D**

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes de Nôel ! Voici rien que pour vous le dernier chapitre de l'année ! Pour bien finir cette année en beauté, le chapitre est assez long mais surtout, il y a enfin le retour de Sasuke et de Naruto ! Eh oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas croisés ces deux là ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas, j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant ^^**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et celles qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir et ca me motive pour écrire ! Merci beaucoup ! =D**

**Bonne lecture, mes meilleurs vœux et à la prochaine ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

-Naruto-kun, tout va bien ?

-Oui, merci, Mikoto-san. C'est. . . Tout est parfait, je vous assure, je. . .

-L'eau est assez chaude ?

-Oui, oui.

-Vous voulez que je vous frotte le dos ?

-Oui, oui. . . Hein ? Non, non, je . . . !

-Je plaisantais, Naruto-kun.

-Désolé. . .

-Prenez votre temps. A tout à l'heure !

Naruto Uzumaki s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Néanmoins, il ne se détendit complètement que lorsque le bruit des talons de Mikoto Uchiwa ne fut plus perceptible à ses oreilles.

« _Mais qu'est ce que je fous là_ ? »

Il avait beau se poser cette question depuis le moment ou l'Uchiwa l'avait presque entrainé de force dans sa limousine pour le convier à il ne savait quel diner de bienvenue dans la famille. Cette interrogation n'avait pas quitté sa tête jusqu'à maintenant, alors qu'il reposait son corps endolori après l'effort dans un bon bain chaud. Non pas qu'il avait voulu abuser de l'hospitalité de son hôte, mais cette dernière savait se montrer particulièrement persuasive quand il s'agissait de mettre a l'aise ses invités. Qu'ils le veuillent ou pas d'ailleurs. . .

Naruto posa paresseusement sa tête en arrière essayant seulement de profiter de la chaleur qui apaisait ses muscles, des effluves de savon qui avaient l'effet d'un délicieux tournis à ses narines. C'était bien la première fois qu'il profitait de ce genre de luxe inespéré, plus habitué en effet aux douches sommaires et expéditives qu'autre chose.

Mais il fallait croire que la famille Uchiwa et lui ne vivaient définitivement pas dans le même monde. Le fait que cette salle de bain fasse deux fois la taille de sa chambre n'était-il pas en soi une preuve suffisante ?

Ca aurait été tellement plus facile de faire comme si de rien n'était. D'oublier le fait qu'il était dans l'immense demeure des Uchiwa, un manoir dont la visite l'avait estomaqué par sa grandeur et son luxe raffiné. Qu'on le prenait pour le petit ami attitré d'un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, la même personne qu'il craignait de revoir mais qu'il était pourtant certain de croiser ce soir. . .

-Fais attention à ne pas te noyer dans la baignoire, usuratonkatchi.

Le visage du blond perdit instantanément ses couleurs. Cette voix sombre et moqueuse. . . Ça ne pouvait être que. . .

Sasuke Uchiwa l'observa tousser comme un dément après avoir bu sans faire exprès l'eau savonneuse dans laquelle il baignait. L'effet de surprise sans doute.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention, fit-il avec une étonnante désinvolture alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lavabo en marbre blanc.

L'Uzumaki fit du mieux qu'il put pour reprendre contenance bien que les battements effrénés de son cœur échappaient toujours à son contrôle. Avait-il été tellement absorbé par les gracieuses bulles qui flottaient autour de lui qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée du brun dans la pièce ?

-Q-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Lança Naruto, visiblement désarçonné par leurs retrouvailles dans de pareilles circonstances.

Sasuke le fixa à travers le miroir qui lui faisait face. Toujours les mêmes orbes profondes, hypnotisantes. Naruto se sentit encore plus nu qu'il ne l'était déjà. Foutu pouvoir des Uchiwa !

-C'est à moi de te demander ça, dobe. Ici, c'est chez ma mère je te signale.

-Et ton père ?

-Il est mort quand j'étais plus jeune.

Naruto baissa la tête silencieusement. Sasuke avait beau lui avoir répondu d'une manière nonchalante, il voyait bien cette mélancolie au fond de ses yeux cachée comme un fardeau qu'il aurait à porter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pour avoir éprouvé ce genre de sentiments, le blond le comprenait parfaitement.

Finalement, ils partageaient la même souffrance. . .

-Naruto ? Murmura le jeune mannequin apparemment inquiet du soudain mutisme du blond.

-Alors tu n'es pas de mèche avec Kakashi alors ? Fit Naruto d'un air méfiant.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parle ?

L'Uzumaki laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Il s'attendait à des explications venant d'une personne plus éclairée que lui sur les événements qui se déroulaient actuellement. Visiblement, Sasuke n'en savait pas plus que lui. L'incompréhension sur son visage d'albâtre était plus que claire. D'ailleurs, sa voix taciturne résonna alors plus moqueuse que jamais :

-C'est la chaleur qui te fait délirer ?

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi poli, bâtard, articula Naruto entre ses dents, désireux d'effacer l'expression arrogante de sa belle gueule.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, Naruto ?

L'Uchiwa se tourna vers lui, les mains croisées contre son torse, l'expression neutre. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, cela mit immédiatement Naruto mal à l'aise. Peut être s'était-il attendu à ce que Sasuke lui administre une bonne correction, ou qu'au moins il lui crache ses quatre vérités à la figure. Au vu de la manière dont s'était déroulée leur dernière confrontation, Naruto aurait trouvé cela normal. Compréhensible même.

Mais rien.

Sasuke restait là, immobile, à le regarder sans qu'aucun sentiment particulier ne transparaisse sur son visage. Cette froide indifférence provoqua une douleur dans la poitrine du blond qui détourna la tête silencieux à son tour.

Il fallut de longues minutes, aussi pénibles qu'interminables, pour que l'Uchiwa ne se décide d'abréger le calvaire silencieux de Naruto :

-Naruto, écoute. . .

A contrecœur, ce dernier leva son visage pour découvrir qu'il s'était rapproché de lui accroupi d'une manière telle que la distance entre leurs deux visages pouvait sérieusement poser problème. L'adolescent espéra intérieurement que la chaleur au niveau de ses joues n'était due qu'au bain brulant, et à rien d'autre.

-Kakashi m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me demander de passer voir ma mère. Au début, je n'ai pas compris ou il voulait en venir. C'est quand je l'ai vue que j'ai découvert ce qu'il avait fait derrière mon dos.

-Il faut qu'on dise à ta mère que c'est un malentendu !

-Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, déclara Sasuke en secouant la tête. Ma mère a déjà tout préparé et les invités vont arriver dans vingt minutes. Ma mère serait trop secouée si on lui apprenait la vérité. C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Les yeux bleus de l'Uzumaki étudièrent brièvement son expression faciale pour détecter le moindre piège. Ce n'était qu'une précaution superflue car après tout, il en était persuadé, le jeune mannequin n'avait définitivement rien à voir dans tout ça. Ils étaient dans le même bateau.

Tout en essayant d'ignorer l'intensité discutable des yeux du brun sur sa personne, Naruto demanda d'une voix hésitante craignant une réponse qu'il appréhendait :

-Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

La réplique de son interlocuteur fut immédiate :

-On va jouer le jeu. Faire comme si on était ensemble. Au moins pour ce soir. Et ferme ta bouche, tu as l'air d'un demeuré comme ça.

-Mais putain, tu es sérieux ? Ca reviendrait à mentir à ta pauvre mère et aux membres de ta famille qui. . .

-Naruto.

Ce dernier recula instinctivement, comme frappé par la foudre. Avait-il rêvé ou Sasuke avait murmuré son nom d'une voix chaude tout en raccourcissant la maigre distance qui les séparait déjà ?

Ce fut quand son dos toucha le mur froid derrière lui que Naruto comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire à cette proximité qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Mais également ses dernières résolutions prises avant son arrivée ici. Aucun détail de la face du brun n'échappèrent à ses yeux tellement il était proche .

Trop proche.

Dans une dernière tentative de fuite, il ferma ses paupières. Son rythme cardiaque était à son apogée quand il sentit son souffle brulant tout près de son oreille, puis de sa bouche. Si près. . .

-Usuratonkatchi ?

Puis, le froid. Quand l'Uzumaki délivra ses yeux d'une obscurité rassurante, ce fut pour constater que Sasuke s'était éloigné de lui. Le petit bruit de clapotis de l'eau derrière lui le ramena totalement à la réalité. L'Uchiwa avait juste ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude derrière lui. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire, ignorant complètement les pensées confuses du blond.

-C'est pas mieux comme ca ? Tu avais l'air d'avoir froid, expliqua t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain. Je serais en bas quand tu auras fini. A tout à l'heure.

La main sur sa chevelure humide, Naruto se jura intérieurement de s'occuper comme il le fallait de Kakashi dès que cette histoire de fou prendrait fin. C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute.

Et celle de Sasuke. Car l'eau avait beau être brulante, son cœur tremblait toujours.

* * *

Ce fut propre, séché et habillé avec des vêtements prêtés par son hôte que Naruto descendit, non sans une pointe de trac, les longs escaliers qui menaient au salon décoré dans une inspiration minimaliste.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir jeté un œil à l'imposant lustre en cristal qui surplombait la pièce, que le blond eut l'intime conviction qu'il devait être dans un film tant la beauté qui l'entourait était étourdissante. La voix de Mikoto l'interrompit de ses rêveries dorées :

-Naruto ! Vous êtes magnifique habillé comme ça !

Naruto rougit. Bien qu'il portait un ensemble blanc qui mettait en valeur son teint hâlé, il songea que c'était Mikoto qui méritait ce flot de compliments tant elle était éblouissante dans sa robe lilas. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire avant de s'approcher son invité, plus enthousiaste que jamais. Ce fut à ce moment que le blond comprit qu'il était nécessaire qu'il continue de lui faire croire ce qu'elle voulait entendre à propos de son fils et lui. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas gâcher son sublime sourire.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu réunir tout le monde ce soir étant donné que je m'y suis prise un peu tard, expliqua t'elle, une once de déception perceptible dans sa voix. On ne sera que sept en tout.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Mikoto-san.

- Appelez-moi juste Miki-chan, Naruto-kun. Les formules de politesse me font sentir plus vieille que je ne le suis déjà !

Naruto pouffa de rire avant de répondre :

-O.K, mais à condition que vous m'appeliez seulement Naruto.

-Oh non, je ne peux pas me le permettre, sinon mes invités vont croire que c'est moi qui présente mon nouveau fiancé ce soir, pas mon fils ! Et Dieu sait comme il est aussi jaloux qu'un pou !

L'Uzumaki l'accompagna dans un fou rire décomplexé. C'était incroyable à quel point cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine avait le don de le mettre en l'aise malgré les circonstances embarrassantes dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé bien malgré lui. Mais c'était peut être si simple à expliquer. Après tout, ne ressemblait-elle pas d'une manière si frappante à sa propre mère décédée . . . ?

-Eh idiot, je te laisse deux secondes seul et tu en profite pour draguer ma mère ?

Naruto sursauta lorsque Sasuke apparut derrière lui, une de ses mains pâles frôlant innocemment ses fesses. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une réplique suffisamment cinglante pour calmer ses ardeurs, les mots se retrouvèrent bloqués dans sa bouche lorsqu'il réalisa que lui aussi s'était changé.

Contrairement à lui, il portait une chemise noire qui épousait parfaitement les lignes de son corps bien bâti. Ses jambes interminables étaient mises en avant par son pantalon ébène de grand couturier. Naruto comprit alors pourquoi Kakashi l'avait choisi, malgré son caractère exécrable, comme mannequin vedette. Aucun doute, il était né pour ça.

-Sasu-chan ! S'exclama Mikoto en embrassant les deux joues de son fils cadet. Tu es magnifique ! On dirait que tu sors tout juste d'une séance photo !

Sasuke repoussa gentiment sa mère, visiblement gêné par cette démonstration d'affection en public. Ses yeux noirs assassinèrent du regard le blond qui riait dans sa barbe plus qu'amusé par cette scène qu'il jugeait carrément surréaliste.

Heureusement, ce fut à ce moment qu'apparut une des nombreuses domestiques pour annoncer à Mikoto que les invités étaient arrivés. Un sourire éclatant de la maitresse des lieux accueillit cette nouvelle.

-Bon les garçons, suivez moi ! Dit-elle en leur faisant un petit signe de main. Naruto-kun, je vais te présenter aux invités. Tu va voir, ils ne me mordent pas !

Naruto lui rendit son sourire au centuple, incroyablement revigoré, sans quitter du regard un Uchiwa un peu plus ronchon. Taquin, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embêter encore un peu :

-Ca va être super, n'est ce pas, _Sasu-chan_ ?

-Oh, la ferme dobe !

* * *

Naruto n'avait jamais été du genre timide, loin de là, mais force était de constater que seul les membres de la famille Uchiwa avaient l'insupportable manie de l'intimider au plus haut point.

Etait-ce leur présence écrasante qui donnait l'impression d'être un infime grain de poussière perdu dans l'atmosphère ? Leur beauté glaciale et fascinante qui vous laissait sans voix ? Ou simplement cette aura carrément surnaturelle qui vous confortait dans l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres ?

L'Uzumaki ne savait pas quelle était la meilleure réponse pour expliquer cela. Il songea alors que le mystère aussi, avait son charme. Tout comme les quatre membres de la famille debout face à lui le fixant sans jamais ciller. Mikoto se plaça entre eux pour faire les présentations :

-Naruto-kun, je te présente Shisui, un des cousins de Sasuke.

Shisui Uchiwa, un homme de grande taille qui devait approcher la trentaine, prit la main du blond avant d'y déposer un baiser. Le regard profond qu'il lui adressa ensuite finit par achever Naruto rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, Naruto-kun, murmura t'il d'une voix trop suave pour etre excepte de tout soupçon. Je vois que mon cher cousin a toujours aussi bon gout en ce qui concerne les hommes.

-Mer-Merci, Uchiwa-san, bafouilla Naruto qui ne savait décidément plus ou se mettre.

-Voyons, appelle moi Shisui, Naru-ch. . .

-On a compris, Shisui, l'interrompit brutalement Sasuke en tirant le pauvre blond vers lui s'appropriant au passage sa main dans la sienne. Au passage, il gratifia son cousin d'un regard noir qui lui faisait bien comprendre que tant qu'il était là, il ne pourrait rien espérer du blond. Shisui se contenta d'un soupir, apparemment habitué au caractère si particulier de son cadet.

Naruto, lui, demeura silencieux. Etrangement, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cette main chaude, puissante, qui serrait la sienne comme pour lui rappeler son existence. Suffisamment pour, qu'inconsciemment, un sourire n'apparaisse sur le visage du blond.

-Ils sont trop mignons, chuchota Mikoto à une jeune femme tout aussi belle dont les cheveux d'un bleu clair étaient relevés en délicat chignon.

Celle-ci leva ses yeux noisette vers l'adolescent avant de lui tendre une main. Celui-ci la saisit aussitôt, encore intrigué par le piercing sous ses lèvres ourlées de rouge. Dans un sourire timide, elle se présenta comme étant Konan Uchiwa, épouse du grand frère de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiwa.

-Bonjour, Naruto-kun, fit ce dernier à coté de son épouse. Je suis heureux d'enfin te rencontrer.

Si l'Uzumaki avait trouvé les Uchiwa magnifique, il était à court de mot pour décrire l'homme qui lui faisait face un sourire discret aux lèvres. Comme son petit frère, des cheveux sombres lui encadraient un visage dont les traits semblaient avoir été taillés dans du marbre précieux. Et inutile d'évoquer ses d'onyx qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir affaire à un chef d'œuvre façonné par les dieux, si ce n'est. . .

-Aie ! Couina Naruto lorsque Sasuke lui pinça discrètement sa main toujours dans la sienne, tout en continuant d'afficher une mine absolument neutre face aux invités.

Furieux de ce genre de coup en traitre, Naruto se pencha vers lui, assez pour s'assurer un minimum d'intimité, avant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son attitude :

-Qu'est ce qui te prend, connard ? Tu crois pas que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, bordel ?

-C'était pour que tu arrête de baver devant mon frère, crétin. Des fois, tu me fous la honte, répliqua t-il sans daigner le regarder.

-Quoi ? Je bavais pas !

Sasuke se tourna enfin vers le visage indigné de son faux fiancé. Bien qu'il faisait tout pour rester stoïque, ce dernier pu d&celer une certaine colère dans ses yeux charbon.

-Au lieu de fantasmer sur Itachi, va plutôt saluer le dernier invité. Ça te calmera peut être.

Naruto écarquilla ses yeux. Quel dernier invité ? Il ne voyait personne d'autre pourtant. L'Uchiwa soupira avant de lui pointer du doigt Konan. Ou plutôt le petit garçon qui se cachait derrière sa jupe timide.

Attendri, le blond oublia tout ressentiment pour s'approcher du petit garçon qui le fixait d'un air méfiant. A genoux, il arbora un grand sourire au petit dont les yeux noisette rehaussaient la pureté de ses traits angéliques. Tout en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns coupés courts, Naruto prit la parole d'un air joyeux :

-Coucou toi ! Je m'appelle Naruto, et toi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix claironnante destiné à le mettre en confiance.

Le fils d'Itachi et Konan le détailla quelques instants, la mine boudeuse, avant de lui répondre :

-Tobi.

-C'est un très joli prénom. Dis-moi Tobi, tu as quel âge ?

Tobi lui montra cinq de ses petits doigts avant de l'observer minutieusement, tel un savant qui étudiait un élément microscopique à travers son microscopique. Le fameux regard des Uchiwa, pensa rapidement Naruto avant que Tobi ne fasse entendre une nouvelle fois sa petite voix d'enfant :

-Naruto-san.

-Apelle moi juste Naruto.

Le petit garçon rougit légèrement avant de poursuivre :

-Naruto-san, tu es l'amoureux de tonton Sasuke ?

Pris sur le court, Naruto décida de continuer à mentir jusqu'au bout, même s'il détestait particulièrement à avoir le faire face à un enfant. De toute façon, n'avait-il pas passé un accord avec Sasuke ?

Trop occuper à ruminer intérieurement, il n'entendit pas la voix lointaine de Mikoto qui l'avertissait de quelque chose. Au lieu de cela, il répondit dans un soupir :

-Oui, Sasuke et moi sommes ensembles, finit-il pas avouer non sans ressentir un vertige étrange rien qu'en prononçant cette phrase.

Ce fut là que tout bascula sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le regard de Tobi se remplit automatiquement de larmes alors que sa bouche se déforma en une grimace douloureuse. Naruto le fixa interloqué. Qu'avait-il dit pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

-Tu es méchant ! Pleurnicha Tobi entre deux sanglots. Tu n'as pas le droit de me voler tonton Sasuke !

-Hein ?

-Je te déteste !

Sur ce, il donna un coup bien senti à un endroit stratégique de l'anatomie du blond qui lâcha une plainte de douleur avant de s'effondrer au sol.

-Naruto-kun ! Glapit une Mikoto effarée qui l'aida à se relever. Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de te prévenir tout à l'heure. Tobi est très possessif à l'égard de Sasuke. Vois tu, il s'est mit dans l'idée qu'il pourra l'épouser plus tard, n'est ce pas quand même adorable ?

-Si, si, balbutia Naruto dans le peu de force qui lui restait. Oh putain, mes. . .

-Tobi ! Excuse-toi ! Intima Itachi d'une voix sévère qui n'impressionna nullement le garçon.

Au contraire il tira effrontément la langue à sa victime avant de se réfugier dans les bras de son jeune oncle. Oncle qui ne parvint pas à réprimer un fou rire malgré les silencieuses promesses de torture prochaine que lui envoyait les yeux de l'Uzumaki.

* * *

-Alors Naruto-kun, ou a tu rencontré mon petit frère ? Glissa Itachi entre deux gorgées de vin blanc.

Disposés autour d'une longue table en acajou ou se trouvaient les différents mais néanmoins copieux plats de l'entrée, les Uchiwa ne relâchaient pas un seul instant leur attention de leur invité.

Peu habitué à être le centre d'attention, Naruto avait du mal à se détendre pour profiter pleinement de son repas. Heureusement, les Uchiwa s'étaient révélés d'une grande gentillesse, faisant tout pour l'intégrer en le bombardant de questions pour mieux le connaitre.

Assis à ses côtés, Sasuke sirotait distraitement son propre verre sans rater le moindre détail de sa réponse.

-Dans une boite de nuit, finit par répondre le blond en se grattant la joue du bout des doigts. J'y étais allé avec un de mes amis pour fêter mes 18 ans et c'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois.

Il lança un bref regard à son voisin pour l'informer que l'épisode du taré dans les toilettes était à bannir de cette table sous peine d'émasculation immédiate. L'Uchiwa sembla capter le message puisqu'il n'ajouta rien optant à la place pour un petit sourire énigmatique.

-C'était ton anniversaire alors ? Intéressant, poursuivit Shisui dans un élan de curiosité. J'espère que mon cher cousin t'a offert le cadeau qu'une personne aussi exceptionnelle que toi mérite, ajouta t-il dans un clin d'œil malicieux tandis que le blond trouva alors ses chaussures très intéressantes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Shisui. J'ai fait en sorte que Naruto soit absolument _satisfait_ de cette soirée.

L'Uzumaki faillait lâcher son verre des mains à ces paroles sans équivoque. Est-ce que Sasuke cherchait absolument à ce qu'il ait une crise cardiaque avant le dessert ou quoi ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup sous la nappe, il se reçut une cuillère en pleine tête.

-Tobi ! Gronda Konan à son fils dont le visage n'exprimait ni honte, ni regret particulier. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ce n'est pas bien !

-Comme Naruto-san n'avait pas de cuillère, je me suis permit de lui en donner une. Il devrait me remercier d'ailleurs.

Rouge de gêne, la femme à la chevelure bleutée bafouilla des excuses à Naruto qui se massait le crâne endolori un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire de toute façon ? Dire à ce sale mioche qu'il avait déjà une cuillère en main ou planter sa fourchette dans la main de Sasuke qui se moquait sans vergogne de ses malheurs avec ce sale gosse ? Le blond ne put résister à la tentation si alléchante de la deuxième option.

-Mais merde ! S'exclama violemment le brun sous le coup de la douleur inattendue. Dobe ! Ca va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'a prit !

- Ce n'est pas très sympathique de traiter ton fiancé de «dobe », si j'étais à ta place. . .

-La ferme Shisui ! Naruto, je veux une réponse _immédiatement_ !

Naruto prit un air faussement désolé tout en tapotant la main endolorie du brun. Les autres Uchiwa n'en perdirent pas une miette, impatient de voir sur quoi cet incident allait déboucher.

- Excuse-moi, _Sasu-chan_, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

-Tu te fiche de moi, usuratonkatchi, grogna l'Uchiwa d'un air menaçant qui aurait pu faire fuir plus d'un dans cette table.

Le blond soupira d'un air las.

-Oh, ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas aimé ! Nous deux savons à quel point tu aime avoir mal. Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié notre fameuse nuit d'hier soir ? Minauda t-il d'une voix si féline qu'elle fit perdre tous les moyens du brun visiblement prit au dépourvu par les talents de comédien de son interlocuteur.

Un rire à peine dissimulé en face de lui remit les idées en place dans la tête du brun. Avec mauvaise humeur, il interpella son cousin dont le niveau d'hilarité avait atteint des sommets :

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? S'enquit l'Uchiwa tout en tentant de garder son calme olympien.

-Oh rien, rien, je t'assure . . .

-Shisui !

-J'étais juste en train de t'imaginer attaché avec des lanières de cuir, Naruto-kun avec un fouet en train de t'ordonner de l'appeler maitre pour qu'il abrège tes souffrances. Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle découverte historique sur mon cher cousin !

Naruto et ce dernier éclatèrent de rire malgré les menaces de Sasuke qui était passé du rouge au blanc après s'être imaginé mentalement cette scène. Il était quasiment sur de sentir un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine à l'idée incongrue d'un Naruto en maitre sexuel dominateur, et lui en tant que dominé. C'était certain, cette nuit, les rêves seront des plus inconventionnels. . .

-Eh Naruto-kun, chantonna Shisui au bord des larmes à force d'avoir ri au x éclats, tu as déjà essayé le bâillon avec Sasu-chan ?

-Vous plaisantez ? Je ne suis pas un débutant vous savez ! On est déjà passé à la cire chaude sur les tétons et ailleurs, confirma le jeune homme avec une aisance si déconcertante que Konan faillit s'étrangler avec un bout de pain.

Mikoto, elle, se démenait avec ses rougeurs faciales. Itachi se contenta de soupirer tout en bouchant tant bien que mal les oreilles de son fils avec ses mains.

-Ce n'est pas que ca me dérange d'avoir des images explicites de mon petit frère en plein délire SM, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un mineur ici, dit-il tout en sachant que cela ne servirait strictement à rien au final.

Puis, il se tourna vers Sasuke, le regard devenu soudainement hautain alors qu'il reprit la parole le ton presque solennel :

-Quand à toi petit frère, j'avoue que je suis déçu. J'avais parié avec oncle Kensuke que tu serais seme cette fois ci. Je constate que je m'étais lourdement trompé.

Shisui éclata d'un rire particulièrement sonore. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Naruto qui se tordait de rire, les mains entourant ses cotes, à la vue d'un Sasuke décomposé par les paroles de son frère qu'il admirait tant. Qui aurait cru que l'arrogant Sasuke Uchiwa n'en menait pas large face à son ainé ?

-Mais grand frère, tenta de se justifier le brun déboussolé comme jamais.

-Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir, Sasuke, trancha l'ainé d'une voix catégorique avant de porter son attention sur Naruto une expression bienveillante ayant succédé à un visage d'une âpre dureté. Naruto-kun, j'espère que vous traitez bien mon petit frère. Il a beau être idiot parfois, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est un bon garçon et que je veux le meilleur pour lui.

Sasuke lacha un soupir las, visiblement gêné de l'attitude à la fois protectrice et humiliante de son grand frère.

-Itachi, c'est pas la peine de . . .

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Itachi-san.

Le jeune mannequin demeura un instant surpris lorsque la voix franche et sans détour du blond l'avait interrompu. Ce fut à ce moment précis que la main de ce dernier se posa sur la sienne, presque naturellement. La chaleur que lui procurait ce geste, quoiqu'infime, n'était rien par rapport à celle du sourire éclatant que Naruto offrait à toute l'assemblée. Il poursuivit d'une voix sereine, tellement apaisante :

-Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire pour ça, affirma le blond sans que l'éclat de son sourire ne faiblisse d'un iota. Sasuke et moi, c'est du solide. Il me rend très heureux.

Itachi hocha la tête, plus que satisfait, tandis que les autres invités s'extasiaient devant ce tableau si romantique. Les félicitations ne tardèrent pas à naitre de toute part de la table.

-Je suis contente pour toi, Sasuke-kun, dit Konan de sa douce voix. Vous avez l'air d'etre le couple parfait.

Un sourire hésitant apparut sur le visage de l'Uchiwa avant de disparaitre comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'une hallucination. Parfait, disait-elle ?

Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto. Oui, il était parfait en tant qu'invité distrayant, un compagnon de table attachant, un faux amant idéal. Même son sourire prêtait à l'erreur. Sans parler de ses paroles qui sonnaient si réelles, ou ces gestes d'affection publique qui n'étaient au final que des mensonges. Une mascarade

La main dans la sienne avait perdu toute chaleur laissant place à ce vide qu'il n'avait que trop ressenti jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Naruto jouait le jeu à la perfection, avec une aisance telle que même lui aurait pu croire au rôle qu'il jouait. Un jeu si cruel.

Car rien n'était réel. Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en pièce, un subterfuge de dernière minute mis en place pour ne pas perdre la face devant sa famille. N'était ce pas lui qui en avait eu l'idée ? Ne pensait-il pas que cela serait une partie de plaisir, une manière détournée de s'approprier le blond pendant quelques heures en se persuadant qu'ils vivaient un amour parfait adoubé par les siens ?

Or le spectre de la réalité était là, impitoyable, guettant sans relâche pour lui rappeler qu'a la fin du diner, le charme du mensonge serait rompu. A la fin du diner, Naruto s'en irait comme si rien ne s'était passé. A la fin du diner, Naruto serait dans les bras d'une autre personne que lui.

« _Oublie moi, Uchiwa, parce que c'est ce que je vais faire de mon coté_ »

Et ça, Sasuke ne pouvait le supporter davantage.

- Naruto, explique-moi une chose. . .

L'Uzumaki se tourna vers lui, fidèle à sa bonne humeur, tout comme les autres convives qui semblaient intrigués par la voix étrange de Sasuke. Même le domestique qui venait d'arriver pour débarrasser se montra toute ouïe persuadé qu'il allait assister à une scène peu commune.

Alors que son visage était baissé vers son assiette vide, l'Uchiwa leva ses yeux empreints d'une douleur sourde vers son voisin. Sa voix s'éleva, presque étranglée :

-Pourquoi, si je te rends si heureux, tu éprouve le besoin d'aller me tromper avec cette Sakura Haruno ?

Il observa ensuite Naruto perdre instantanément son sourire, comme si on lui avait administré une claque si foudroyante qu'elle lui avait déplacé son cerveau. Le brun ressentit un plaisir narquois à prendre Naruto de court à son propre piège. Ce dernier l'avait tellement blessé par ses mots, que même s'il l'aimait de tout son être, il ressentait encore cette envie malsaine de le lui faire payer.

Désormais, c'était à son tour d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

C'était sans compter le caractère impétueux de Naruto, bien loin de laisser impressionner par ce genre d'attaque aussi inattendue que fourbe. D'abord gêné par les regards sans équivoques des invités, silencieux en attendant la suite des événements, ce dernier posa ses yeux irradiants de colère sur ceux dédaigneux du brun.

D'une voix qui trahissait sa surprise et sa rage, il lui demanda sèchement :

-Je peux savoir qui t'a mit au courant ? Et surtout, de quoi je me mêle ?

Le jeune mannequin plissa ses yeux l'ambiance subitement devenue électrique et menaçante.

-Comment je le sais ? Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Et je te signale que j'ai le droit de piquer une crise quand j'apprends que mon petit ami couche avec une salope aux cheveux roses.

Sous le coup d'une bouffée de rage incontrôlable, Naruto bondit de sa chaise le visage écarlate. Même si ce n'était qu'un jeu au début, Sasuke allait trop loin.

-Bâtard ! Sakura-chan n'est pas une salope ! Et toi, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas. . .

-Naruto ! Gronda alors violemment le brun.

Surpris par cet éclat de voix soudain, Naruto lâcha un hoquet de stupeur avant de se tourner de l'autre coté de la table. La ou Mikoto, immobile, les regardait avec un visage d'une profonde tristesse. L'adolescent savait qu'après tous les efforts déployés à son égard, elle ne méritait pas de voir sa soirée gâchée à cause de deux crétins qui ne savaient s'atteindre qu'en se blessant mutuellement. Le simple fait de lui avoir fait perdre son si beau sourire suffit à le plonger dans un douloureux état de culpabilité.

Calmé, Naruto inspira un bon coup avant de s'assoir. Les mains posées sur son front, il articula un « désolé » aux Uchiwa avant de se tourner vers Sasuke. Bien que le blond avait perdu toute trace d'agressivité, Sasuke décela en lui quelques bribes restantes de colère. Cela fut également perceptible dans le son de sa voix légèrement tremblante :

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Sakura-chan.

-Tu mens, objecta le brun dans une mine de dégout à la simple pensée que l'Haruno ait pu poser ses mains sur lui.

Naruto serra les dents d'impatience, mais parvint néanmoins à se retenir in-extremis. En face, Tobi apostropha discrètement son père :

-Papa, je peux jeter mon couteau sur Naruto-san puisque c'est un méchant amoureux ?

-Attends encore un peu, répondit calmement Itachi avant de se reporter son attention sur les deux jeunes hommes en face de lui.

D'après ce qu'il voyait, l'Uzumaki avait grande peine à convaincre son frère de sa bonne foi :

-Je te dis que je n'ai rien avec elle, reprit le blond en insistant sur chaque mot, histoire que le message rentre bien dans le crâne têtu de l'Uchiwa.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à répliquer, toujours aussi méfiant :

-Supposons que cela soit vrai. Ça n'excuse en rien le fait que tu. . .

-Et toi, tu t'es pas regardé peut être ? Môssieur parfait me donne des leçons sur la fidélité et le savoir vivre alors que lui-même ne les applique pas !

-Si tu parle d'Ino, je t'ai déjà dit que. . .

-Fais chier, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, Sasuke ! S'époumona Naruto en donnant un coup sur la table qui en trembla. Ce n'est pas elle le sujet, c'est toi !

Le brun haussa un sourcil décontenancé. Tout comme Shisui qui ne ratait aucun détail de cet échange passionné qui valait toutes les séries rocambolesques du monde. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Naruto n'interrompit pas sa tirade enflammée :

-Oui, c'est toi le problème Sasuke ! Je ne demandais qu'à croire que tu n'étais pas un sale bâtard au cœur de pierre, mais c'est peine perdue ! Même ce gros pervers de Kakashi a réussi à me faire croire que je me trompais ! Mais toi, tu me prouve que tu n'en a rien à foutre de moi en te tapant cette pouf juste après m'avoir fait croire à l'hôpital que tu t'étais inquiété pour moi après ce que ce salaud de Kimimaro m'avait fait !

Shisui se pencha vers Konan, avide de certains éclaircissement :

-C'est qui Kimimaro ? Un ex de Naruto-kun ?

-Attends que je sache d'abord qui est Ino avant de te répondre, soupira la jeune femme avant de se verser un autre verre de rouge plaignant au passage Sasuke dont l'incompréhension était bien visible sur sa face.

-Mais de quoi est ce que tu parle, usuratonkatchi ?

Celui-ci serra fortement ses poings la tentation d'en coller une au brun étant trop forte pour qu'il relâche un seul instant son attention. Pourquoi Diable fallait-il que l'Uchiwa soit la seule personne capable de pouvoir le pousser à bout comme jamais ?

-Je parle de cette brune aux deux chignons sur la tête, dit-il devant l'air ahuri de son voisin. L'autre fois, je suis passé chez toi pour te parler et je vous ai vu vous embrasser ! Alors pas la peine d'essayer de m'embobiner !

Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent au maximum à ces paroles. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Alors la solution à son problème avait toujours été aussi simple ? Ainsi donc, c'était pour ça que Naruto avait . . . ?

Une minute de silence passa avant qu'elle ne soit brisée par le rire du brun provoquant l'étonnement de sa famille et attisant un peu plus le feu qui brulait en Naruto.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, bâtard ?

-C'est un énorme malentendu, murmura l'Uchiwa entre deux petits rires. La fille que tu as vu, c'était Tenten, une de mes ex. Elle était venue me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles et comme elle est du genre très bavarde, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de l'embrasser. J'avoue que c'était idiot, mais ca ne voulait absolument rien dire pour moi.

L'Uzumaki leva les yeux au ciel, passablement exaspéré par l'attitude nonchalante du brun. Et dire qu'il se justifiait comme si cet incident, l'élément déclencheur de beaucoup de choses, n'était qu'une futilité dont on pouvait allégrement rire ! D'une voix sévère, il lui cracha sans détour :

-Ah parce que toi, tu ne connais pas d'autres méthodes pour faire taire les gens que d'enfoncer ta langue dans leur bouche ?

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier ma foutue langue dans ta bouche, non ?

-Putain, t'es encore plus barge que ce que je ne pensais !

Sasuke libéra un dernier rire de sa gorge avant de fixer Naruto droit dans les yeux.

Bien qu'ayant toujours été quelque peu intimidé par la profondeur abyssale de ses pupilles, le blond se força à ne pas rompre leur duel visuel. Était-ce une lueur de joie, quoique dissimulée à l'extrême, qui se lisait dans son regard ?

-En fait, si je comprends bien, constata Sasuke d'une voix qui en disait long sur son degré de satisfaction, tu t'es mis avec Sakura simplement parce que tu étais jaloux de Tenten et moi ?

Naruto n'eut jamais aussi chaud qu'ajourdhui, c'était désormais une évidence.

-Non, j'ai jamais dit ça ! Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs, je. . .

-Naruto.

-Quoi ? Balbutia t-il, un peu déstabilisé par le changement de voix du brun plus douce, plus caressante.

-Il n'y a plus rien entre Tenten et moi, je te le jure. D'ailleurs elle était venue m'annoncer son mariage. Elle appartient au passé. Crois-moi s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme continua à l'observer, sans un mot, sans que rien sur son visage ne vienne trahir ses pensées.

Des pensées bouillonnantes dans sa tête s'activant pour trier une multitude d'informations à la fois. Sans parler du fait que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'Uchiwa dire « s'il te plait », rien ne lui indiquait que ce dernier mentait.

Bien sur, sa raison demeurait prudente en lui hurlant de ne pas se laisser envouter par des belles paroles. Mais tout son être le suppliait avec une intensité sans pareille de le croire. De lui faire, enfin, pleinement confiance.

Finalement, après quelques instants de réflexion dans un silence si lourd qu'il semblait que les invités avaient retenaient leur souffle jusqu'au dénouement final, Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête regardant partout sauf en direction de Sasuke.

Puis mine de rien, il prononça la seule phrase capable à la fois de rassurer les invités et d'offrir une issue inespérée à l'homme à ses cotés :

-C'est quoi le dessert ?

* * *

-C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer, Naruto-kun. Nous avons passé une très bonne soirée en ta compagnie, merci beaucoup.

-Mais Itachi-san, c'est à moi de vous remercier ! Et encore désolé pour . . . euh. . . Les perturbations de tout à l'heure. . .

Itachi rit doucement, bientôt rejoint par son épouse qui portait leur rejeton assoupi épuisé après ce diner des plus mouvementés.

-Au contraire, Naruto-kun, assura l'Uchiwa dans un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel bloc de glace indestructible. D'habitude, les réunions de famille sont assez assommantes. Ça fait du bien de rire comme ça, conclut-il en lui serrant la main.

-Tu es le bienvenu chez nous quand tu veux, ajouta Konan qui déposa un baiser sur la joue d'un blond gêné la main frottant l'arrière de son crâne sous le coup de la nervosité.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois Tobi sera plus sage, je te le promets !

-J'y compte bien, répondit Naruto dans un sourire forcé la douleur de tout à l'heure encore assez vive.

Le couple se retira ensuite à l'intérieur du manoir, laissant Naruto près de l'imposante porte d'entrée. Ce moment de solitude fut de courte durée puisque Shisui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Apparemment, il était lui aussi bien décidé à lui faire ses adieux en bonne et due forme :

- Bien sur, ce n'est qu'un au revoir, minauda l'homme dans un sourire enjoliveur, non sans lui avoir posé un baiser aussi doux qu'une plume sur la main. Il me tarde de te revoir dans d'autres circonstances, Naruto-kun.

L'Uzumaki opta pour un sourire maladroit et timide sachant que donner un coup de poing à un invité, aussi envahissant soit-il, ne serait probablement pas du meilleur gout.

Il réussit néanmoins à lui répondre d'une voix hésitante :

-Merci, Shisui-san, c'est très gentil à vous. . .

-Mais c'est tout naturel, Naruto-kun, susura t-il d'une voix trop mielleuse pour ne pas avoir envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Et si jamais tu venais à te disputer encore avec mon cher cousin, n'hésite pas à venir de voir. Je me ferais une joie de te consoler comme il se doit. . .

-Et si tu laissais tranquille les choses qui ne t'appartiennent pas ?

-Sasuke, souffla Naruto trop soulagé que celui-ci vienne le sauver pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était ni une chose, ni sa propriété.

Il était accompagné de sa mère, toujours aussi guillerette malgré l'heure tardive. Les sourcils froncés, Sasuke ne perdit pas un seul instant pour tirer le blond vers lui. D'ailleurs ce dernier en profita pour se réfugier derrière son dos qui faisait obstacle à ce cousin bien trop bizarre à son goût.

Shisui ne parut pas particulièrement enchanté par l'arrivé du brun.

-Toujours aussi possessif à ce que je vois, lui fit-il remarquer dans un sourire sarcastique.

-Et toi, toujours aussi fétichiste des blonds aux yeux bleus à ce que je constate. Dégage avant que je ne prévienne ton mec du moment.

Mikoto murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « ce n'est pas gentil de parler comme ça à ton cousin, Sasu-chan », mais ce dernier ne lui accorda aucun regard. Préférant surveiller son cousin qui déclara forfait avant de s'en aller. Au passage, il envoya un baiser papillon à Naruto qui dut faire un grand effort de self control pour ne pas lui dire sa manière de penser.

Une fois que la menace nommée Shisui disparut totalement de son champ visuel, le blond s'autorisa à se détendre. Mikoto s'approcha de lui un sourire doux sur son visage.

-Naruto-kun, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée en notre compagnie.

Ce dernier opina d'un signe de tête les lèvres étirés en un sourire qui en disait long. Rien que les ramen servis entre le plat principal et le dessert, surprise de la soirée, valaient le détour.

Sasuke se tourna vers sa mère avant de lui demander :

-Maman, est ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls deux secondes ?

Une sorte d'alarme s'alluma dans l'esprit de Naruto pour lui rappeler que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Malheureusement tout effort fut vain puisque Mikoto acquiesça sans sourciller. Avant de s'en aller elle aussi, elle prit le blond dans ses bras.

-Encore merci, Naruto-kun, lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille avant de se reculer. Un de mes chauffeurs t'attend dehors pour t'emmener chez toi.

-Merci, Mikoto-san. Bonne nuit.

Et sur un dernier sourire complice, elle disparut dans les interminables escaliers blancs. Quand elle fut plus visible, Naruto se tourna alors vers Sasuke qui lacha un soupir de soulagement.

-Finalement, ça s'est pas si mal passé.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Ta famille est plutôt sympa.

-Pas mal comme belle famille potentielle, pas vrai ? Ajouta Sasuke dans un rire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

-Sasuke, murmura le blond qui se sentit alors très fatigué. On a passé une bonne soirée, essayons de continuer comme ça jusqu'au bout, OK ?

L'Uchiwa comprit que c'était une manière de dire que ce n'était ni la peine d'aborder le sujet Ino, Sakura, ou n'importe quel autre sujet capable de créer la discorde dans un moment qui n'était pas approprié. Le brun n'était pas forcément d'accord, mais pour une fois, il accepta de ne pas remporter une manche. A charge de revanche.

-Si tu le dis, finit-il par dire en levant les yeux au ciel. La voiture est au bout de l'allée, là bas.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui montra du doigt la limousine garée à l'extérieur, près du portail d'entrée. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, le chauffeur à l'avant était bien visible à travers la vitre.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture se fit dans le silence. Seul le bruit de leur pas le long de l'allée bordée de plantes et de fleurs en tout genre était perceptible. Contrairement à son habitude, Naruto ne fut pas gêné par cela. Bien qu'il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, c'était différent avec Sasuke.

Étrangement, les mots avaient toujours été superflus entre eux. Ils se comprenaient, simplement. C'est tout. Et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait été capable d'en trouver l'explication de toute façon. A quoi bon ? Cela semblait si naturel. Si facile.

Tellement que c'en était effrayant.

-Sasuke.

Ce dernier posa ses yeux sur le blond qui s'était brusquement arrêté en plein milieu du chemin. La tête baissée, il faisait tout pour qu'il ne voie pas son visage.

Peine perdue, l'éclat de la lune était suffisant pour que l'Uchiwa aperçoive les rougeurs diffusées sur ses joues ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordillait nerveusement. Sa main voulut bouger pour le toucher, mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute.

Mieux valait y aller doucement, pensa t-il avant de lui répondre d'une voix calme :

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Sasuke, surpris par cette déclaration.

Naruto eut du mal à formuler une réponse. Le brun, en effet, vit qu'il usait de toutes ses forces pour lui fournir des explications dans un souffle empreint de peine :

-Pour la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. . . A l'hôpital, je . .. Je n'aurais pas du te frapper.

Sasuke eut le sentiment que son cœur avait effectué un looping des plus dangereux dans sa poitrine lui faisant perdre toutes ses forces d'un coup.

-Naruto. . .

-D'habitude, je m'énerve facilement, mais pas de là à en arriver à . . . Voilà, je . . . Excuse moi.

Sa phrase mourut dans un soupir étouffé. Les yeux écarquillés, les sens en alerte, Sasuke continuait d'observer le blond sans rien dire.

La fraicheur de la soirée, digne d'un début d'hiver prometteur, lui arracha un doux frisson. Mais rien n'aurait pu le déconcentrer en un moment aussi crucial.

Fier comme il était, Sasuke n'avait pas abordé une seule fois cet épisode douloureux le long de la soirée. Peut être parce qu'il ne s'en était jamais senti responsable ou simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour s'ouvrir aux autres.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait à l'esprit que l'Uzumaki, ayant également adopté la même stratégie lâche de mémoire sélective, n'avait pas non plus évoqué le sujet. Qu'il finisse par le faire n'aurait probablement pas étonné le jeune mannequin finalement habitué à sa franchise parfois brutale. Mais jamais, au grand jamais l'idée que ce dernier ne s'excuse ne lui avait jusque là effleuré l'esprit.

Une tiède chaleur sur son visage le ramena brusquement, mais si agréablement, à la réalité. La main de Naruto touchant son nez. Du bout des doigts, avec crainte, comme s'il avait peur de le casser à nouveau. D'ailleurs, il crut sentit le sentir trembler contre son épiderme.

-Je vois qu'il a l'air intact, constata Naruto d'une voix hésitante craignant la réaction du brun.

-Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas trop amoché ce jour là, répondit abruptement l'Uchiwa dans un sourire mi-aigre, mi-doux. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas que tu oublie que c'est mon visage mon gagne pain !

L'adolescent se permit un sourire.

-Heureusement comme tu dis, sinon Kakashi m'aurait fait la peau pour avoir abimé sa précieuse poule aux œufs d'or.

-Oh tu sais, avec le coup qu'il t'a fait ce soir, je crois que vous êtes quittes.

-C'est clair ! N'empêche que si je l'attrape, il passera un sale quart d'heure ! Grommela Naruto tout en imaginant les différents scénarios de vengeance qu'il réservait à l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Réalisant alors que sa main n'avait toujours pas quitté le visage de Sasuke, Naruto l'enleva à la hâte. D'abord surpris, le brun eut un sourire amusé. La manière dont l'Uzumaki avait de rougir comme s'il avait été prit la main dans le sac, ou sa manière de relancer la conversation comme si de rien n'était était absolument craquante. Pas étonnant qu'il avait conquis tous les membres de sa famille !

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi ? Dit ce dernier, plongé dans le regard à la fois vif et reposant du blond. Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose. Ecoute, il est tard, tu devrais rentrer. Iruka-san risque de s'inquiéter.

-Sasuke. . .

-Bonne nuit, usuratonkatchi.

Et dans un dernier signe de tête, il rebroussa chemin en direction de l'imposante demeure. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques pas que la voix de Naruto, vibrante d'un sentiment qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement, l'interpella de plein fouet :

-Sasuke !

S'était-il arrêté ? Continuait-il de marcher quand cette voix avant fendue l'air tel le cri déchirant d'une âme blessée, en plein tourment ? Sasuke n'arrivait pas à le savoir.

Il se rappela seulement de la main tannée qui agrippa son poignet, la sensation que son corps bousculait en avant. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut cette paire d'yeux bleus qu'il affectionnait tant.

Quelle était donc cette lueur qui y brillait aussi fortement que la myriade d'étoiles sauvages au dessus de sa tête . . . ?

-Naruto . . .

Et puis, plus rien.

C'était comme être coincé dans un rêve sans fin, piégé entre un sommeil libérateur de l'être et un réveil à la fois si tentant et terrifiant à la fois. C'était ce que l'Uchiwa ressentait actuellement, alors que la bouche de Naruto s'était pressée contre la sienne dans une violence comparable à un assoifé qui trouvait la source d'eau dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Une part de Sasuke voulait céder à la panique, incertaine que ce qu'il se passait était bien réel. Mais une autre partie de lui, plus désespérée, n'avait que pour seule envie de prolonger ce moment. A jamais.

Les lèvres de Naruto étaient si douces. Brulantes.

L'appel de son cœur fut le plus puissant. Comme pour s'assurer que le blond ne briserait jamais ce doux rêve, l'Uchiwa l'encercla de ses bras. Sans jamais quitter sa bouche, il approcha leurs deux corps, désireux de réduire cette trop grande distance qui les avait séparés jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Naruto le lui rendait bien puisqu'il se laissa faire sous le contact de ses mains fébriles.

De même que leurs bouches. Gourmandes, cherchant le plus de proximité possible. S'entredévorant dans un échange pourtant si doux.

Tout était parfait. Si parfait que Sasuke se demanda alors si cela pouvait continuer éternellement, dans une réalité ou eux seuls en seraient les maitres incontestés.

Une réalité parfaite ou il pourrait s'enivrer à jamais du parfum du blond, une effluve aux accents de liberté qui lui emplissait la tête, dans cette nuit sombre ou seuls les astres de minuit seraient les témoins de leur amour.

Malheureusement, cette réalité alternative n'existait pas. Ou du moins, pas encore. Le brun le réalisa brutalement quand Naruto le repoussa haletant. Un murmure trop faible pour être entendu sortit de sa bouche avan qu'il ne fasse volte face. Prenant littéralement les jambes à son cou.

Immobile, l'Uchiwa ne le perdit pas de vue alors qu'il courit précipitemment vers la sortie, s'échappant par l'immense portail en fer noir avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture qui l'attendait pour démarrer. Néammoins, Sasuke ne parvint à reprendre totalement ses esprits que lorsque la voiture fut bien trop loin pour etre encore suivie du regard.

Les yeux clos de satisfaction, le jeune homme laissa un rire résonner dans sa gorge. Un rire qui en disait long sur son humeur actuelle.

Mais surtout sur la détermination inflexible qui l'animait pour atteindre le but qu'il s'était un jour juré d'atteindre.

_Dobe. Tu as beau courir vite, tu ne m'échappera pas_ .

Pris dans l'ivresse délicieuse et entrainante des derniers événements, Sasuke ne remarqua jamais qu'il n'était pas seul. Que depuis le début, alors qu'il pensait partager avec Naruto une intimité qui leur appartenait, un regard avisé ne les avait jamais laché un seul instant derrière la vitre sombre de sa voiture. Une voiture banale garée à coté ou le conducteur réajustait une mèche de sa chevelure pâle son attention toujours sur le qui-vive.

Mais surtout, l'absolue certitude qu'un monde parfait pour ces deux là ne pourrait jamais exister. Du moins, pas tant qu'il était là pour y veiller personnellement. . .

**A suivre. .** .

* * *

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a eu quelques progrès entre nos deux bishos. Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant, sachant que Sakura ne compte pas abandonner Naruto sans compter cette mystérieuse personne (je pense que vous avez une petite idée de son identités, au cas où, réponse au prochain chapitre publié le 20 Janvier).**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^_^**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à l'année prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Bonnes fêtes et gros bisous à tous !**

**Yaoiloveforever**


	30. Chapter 30

**Remember the night**

**Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre a leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couples : SasuNaru, KakaIru, futur RinIno (le fameux couple surprise ^_^) et d'autres qui feront peu à peu leur apparition.**

**Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.**

**Coucou tout le monde et bonne année 2012 ! =D**

**Nous voici au chapitre 30, ce qui signifie qu'il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire ! Donc vous voila prévenus, à partir de maintenant, tout va se passer très vite pour nos chers bishos, du moins jusqu'au dénouement. Ca me fait tout bizarre de bientôt arriver à la fin de cette fic qui est comme un bébé à mes yeux (snif).Mais bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous dit bonne lecture !**

**Et comme toujours, j'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui lisent ma fic, ceux qui la rajoutent dans leurs favoris, et surtout les personnes qui me laissent des reviews pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé (Un énorme merci à Dragonichigo et Draconixia =) )**

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Une douce senteur d'épices et de viande grillée à la perfection emplissait la spacieuse cuisine de Kakashi Hatake faisant saliver d'avance ce dernier qui se léchait littéralement les babines. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en décidant de capturer son amant actuel, Iruka Umino, dans ses filets. Car en plus de correspondre en tous points à son idéal masculin, Iruka était en plus béni des dieux concernant ses aptitudes culinaires.

-Que demander de plus, soupira Kakashi dans un sourire béat avant d'aller surprendre le brun encore absorbé par les fourneaux.

-Kakashi ! Objecta Iruka, encore surpris par les deux bras qui s'étaient faufilés au niveau de sa taille. Tu m'as fait peur !

Ce dernier émit un petit rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur son cou bronzé. Le jeune instituteur tressaillit légèrement sous ses lèvres chaudes, mais parvint néanmoins à se concentrer sur sa casserole en ébullition.

-Ca sent drôlement bon, Ka-chan.

-« Ka-chan» ? Balbutia son compagnon écarlate.

-Quoi ? Ca ne te plait pas ? Murmura le gris avant de lui mordiller gentiment le lobe de son oreille.

-Euh. . . Voila. . . C'est bientôt prêt, encore un peu de patience. . .

-Et si on passait directement au dessert ? Proposa le gris d'une voix aguicheuse avant de se coller encore plus près contre le corps souple de l'Umino lui donnant ainsi un aperçu d'un autre genre d' « appétit ».

Iruka rougit furieusement avant de le repousser, sa cuillère en bois tendue vers le visage penaud de son amant éconduit.

-Kakashi, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Articula le brun d'un air sévère. Pas de sexe avant que j'aille au boulot !

-Mais, Ka-chan. . .

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! La dernière fois que j'ai cédé, mes élèves m'ont surnommé le pingouin à cause de ma démarche bizarre !

Loin de se sentir coupable, Kakashi arbora un sourire rêveur à la remémoration de cette fameuse dernière fois Une dernière fois particulièrement fiévreuse et sauvage. Bien sur, il lui arrivait quelque fois de ne pas mettre la pédale douce lors de leurs ébats, mais comment faire autrement ? Après tout, Iruka était tellement sexy tout nu sous ce tablier, pendant qu'il lui. . .

-Kakashi, grogna Iruka avec des yeux menaçants. Enlève ta main de la tout de suite et dépêche toi d'aller au salon, il y a Sasuke-kun qui t'attends depuis tout à l'heure !

A contrecœur, Kakashi obtempéra, non sans penser secrètement à une prochaine contre-attaque qui serait assurément plus fructueuse que celle-ci.

Après un chaste baiser sur la joue de son amant grognon, il se rendit dans son salon. Là bas, confortablement assis sur l'un des canapés, Sasuke Uchiwa leva son regard charbonneux vers celui ennuyé de son manager. Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il lui demanda :

-Ne me dit pas que je te dérange ? Si c'est le cas, crois bien que ce n'était pas intentionnel.

L'Hatake tiqua ayant parfaitement deviné le ton sarcastique dans ses paroles. Mais après tout, il s'y attendait. Surtout après l'élaboration d'un de ces plans machiavéliques la veille même.

-Je constate que tu es au courant ? Dit-il d'un ton détaché alors qu'il prenait place en face de lui.

-Oui, disons que Naruto m'a expliqué dans les grandes lignes. Toujours aussi tordu à ce que je vois, Kakashi.

Ce dernier étira ses lèvres en un sourire des plus satisfaits avant de poursuivre comme si de rien n'était

-Alors, comment c'était ? Puisque tu ne t'es toujours pas vengé de moi, je suppose que tout a marché à la perfection, non ?

Sasuke eut pour simple réponse un sourire énigmatique qui ne fit qu'accroitre la curiosité de son ainé. Désireux d'en savoir plus, il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui délier la langue quand le jeune mannequin l'interrompit :

-Merci pour ce que tu as voulu faire, déclara t-il lentement, mais à l'avenir, ne me refait plus jamais ce genre de coup. Tu sais très bien que je déteste les surprises, aussi agréables soient-elles.

-Le fameux « freak control » des Uchiwa, c'est ça ?

L'Uchiwa opina d'un signe de tête tout en remettant sa veste de cuir.

-Tout juste, ajouta t-il en se levant, et puis je crois que je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de mes histoires de cœur.

Voyant qu'il allait échapper à son interrogatoire, Kakashi l'apostropha alors que le brun ouvrait déjà la porte d'entrée :

-Ne me dit pas que tu va partir comme ça, maugréa le gris de frustration. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter, mais dit moi au moi s'il s'est passé des choses entre Naruto et toi !

Ayant stoppé tout mouvement, Sasuke consentit enfin à tourner sa tête vers celle de l'Hatake qui trépignait littéralement d'impatience à l'idée de connaitre les avancées de son plan aussi intrusif que démoniaque.

Malheureusement pour lui, la bouche de son protégé demeura silencieuse. A peine consentit-il à lui murmurer un simple « merci » pourtant lourd de sens.

Et cela, Kakashi ne le comprit qu'à cette lueur si particulière dans ces orbes de jais, éclatante et pure, cette même étincelle de vie qu'on décelait si aisément chez les gens heureux.

* * *

A l'heure de déjeuner, Kiba Inuzuka avait bien d'autres préoccupations que celle de savoir s'il opterait pour un sandwich thon ou crudités à la cafétéria de son lycée. En effet, aujourd'hui, sa préoccupation numéro 1 se prénommait « Naruto Uzumaki ».

-Eh ben, grommela l'Inuzuka en se frottant sa tignasse ébouriffée, il est vraiment endormi à ce que je vois.

A coté de lui, sa petite amie Hinata Hyuga approuva d'un faible hochement de tête. Son regard lilas ne quittait pas Naruto, paresseusement avachi sur sa table de cours à l'heure ou tous les autres élèves étaient partis remplir leurs estomacs.

Au vu du mince filet de bave qui s'écoulait de sa bouche entrouverte, Hinata pensa qu'il était certainement plongé dans un rêve très agréable. Tout en se triturant les doigts, elle leva son visage hésitant vers celui hésitant de l'Inuzuka une question aux lèvres :

-Kiba-kun, tu . . . Tu crois vraiment qu'il faut le réveiller ? Il a l'air si profondément endormi. . . Ca ne serait pas très. . . Heu. . .

Kiba ne paraissait pas partager le même élan de certitude que la jeune fille. Après avoir lâché un bref soupir d'ennui, il se dirigea vers le blond qu'il réveilla d'une grande claque sur la tête.

-Putain de merde ! S'exclama l'Uzumaki qui sursauta comme un diable en ressort.

Lorsqu'il retrouva tout à fait ses esprits, il posa ses yeux débordants d'une colère bien sentie en direction de son ami indélicat. Hinata en frissonna légèrement, mais demeura néanmoins silencieuse. Au contraire de l'Inuzuka, qui en profita pour prendre la parole :

-C'est pas trop tôt mon vieux ! Ca fait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'on essaie de te réveiller, sans succès !

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire d'une manière plus civilisée ? Répliqua Naruto avec irritation, particulièrement de mauvais poil quand il venait tout juste d'émerger d'un paisible sommeil réparateur.

-Tu voulais peut être un baiser, belle endormie ? Le railla l'Inuzuka dans un grand éclat de rire. Au fait, Hina-chan est venue te dire quelque chose. Vas-y, Hina-chan, notre petit renard est toute ouïe !

La mauvaise humeur de Naruto disparu alors pour laisser place à un grand sourire qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Luttant contre sa timidité maladive, elle murmura dans un souffle précipité :

-Sakurachanveuttevoirdans. . .

-Pardon ?

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule tremblante de la jeune brune. Cela sembla la calmer puisqu'elle se reprit aussitôt, toujours aussi pivoine, d'une voix plus intelligible :

-Sakura-chan veut te parler. . . Elle. . . Elle t'attend dans la salle de cours. . . A. . . A coté de la salle des professeurs. . .

Ayant parfaitement compris cette fois, l'Uzumaki la remercia d'un de ses grands sourires lumineux avant d'aller rejoindre sa petite amie.

Il laissa derrière lui une Hyuga à moitié défaillant, apparemment toujours pas remise du charme de son premier amour, ainsi qu'un Inuzuka qui se disait qu'il aurait décidément mieux fait d'aller déjeuner après tout.

* * *

Profitant du calme temporaire qui régnait dans les couloirs, Naruto ne se pressa pas pour rejoindre la rosée qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la veille.

Le regard encore voilé de sommeil, son esprit était ailleurs. Encore emprisonné dans les bribes brumeuses du rêve dans lequel il était plongé il y a à peine quelques minutes de cela.

Un rêve aux accents de réel ou il revoyait, comme spectateur de son propre corps, ce dernier fi de toutes règles, de toute considération, du moindre bon sens pour se précipiter vers ces lèvres au pouvoir magnétique. Bien que totalement réveillé, il se rappelait encore si bien de cette chaleur si vivace. . .

-Uzumaki-kun.

La voix douce et discrète de Kabuto Yakushi, plus connu comme l'assistant très particulier du professeur Orochimaru, fit perceptiblement sursauter l'Uzumaki qui stoppa ses pas.

-Kabuto-san. Bonjour, le salua poliment le blond mal à l'aise à cause du sourire étrange qui ornait les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux blancs-gris.

Celui-ci répondit par un petit mouvement de tête avant de continuer son chemin dans la direction opposée du blond. Alors qu'il lui frôlait l'épaule, Naruto jura avoir cru entendre son ainé lui murmurer un « imbécile » à l'oreille.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'assurer que ce n'était probablement que le fruit de son imagination, il était déjà trop tard. Kabuto avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question qu'une voix féminine s'éleva dans l'air :

-Naruto ?

Les yeux bleus de Naruto se tournèrent vers Sakura Haruno. Frêle dans son uniforme de lycéenne, les traits de son visage étaient tirés et émaciés. L'Uzumaki remarqua également que ses yeux étaient rouges.

-Sakura-chan, commença t-il d'une voix inquiète, tu as pleuré ?

Sa main se dirigea vers sa face plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, mais elle se recula brusquement évitant tout contact physique ou même visuel.

-Sakura-chan, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Viens, suis-moi.

Et sans un mot d'explication, elle s'engouffra dans une salle de classe vide des environs. Naruto la suivit, son regard soucieux ne la perdant pas de vue jusqu'à qu'elle prenne place sur un siège vide.

Pendant un moment ou le silence régnait en maitre, Naruto, toujours debout, ne sut que dire ou que faire. Les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entrer un vent frais mais doux. Le bruit des élèves qui se rejoignaient sous le préau formait une paisible musique d'ambiance. Le jeune aurait pu rester ainsi longtemps, simplement transporté par cette inhabituelle harmonie.

Néanmoins, il savait que pertinemment que Sakura ne l'avait pas convoqué pour cela. Alors, malgré ce froid persistant au creux de son estomac, il se fit violence et alla s'assoir en face d'elle. Sur la table, un petit paquet était posé en évidence.

-Naruto.

Celui-ci concentra son attention sur la rosée dont les yeux brillaient à la fois de volonté, d'hésitation, mais également d'un sentiment qu'il ne parvint pas à analyser.

-Naruto, reprit-elle doucement, j'aimerai te poser une question.

-Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ?

Naruto la fixa, perplexe, avant de demander dans un petit rire gêné :

-Ne me dit pas que tu m'as appelé juste pour me demander ça ? C'est que. . .

-Réponds, intima t-elle d'une voix froide qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, le blond réfléchir rapidement à une réponse qui, avec espoir, parviendrait peut être à lui ramener son joli sourire.

-Eh bien, je dirais. . . Tu es mignonne, intelligente, une chic fille. En plus, je ne connais personne qui sache mieux se battre que toi ! Conclut-il dans un sourire qui révélait toutes ses dents.

Cela ne sembla lui faire ni chaud ni froid puisque l'adolescente demeura silencieuse les doigts effleurant de temps à temps la fameuse pochette qui semblait narguer silencieusement l'Uzumaki. Commençant à se sentir nerveux à cause de ce comportement inhabituel, ce dernier ne put tenir davantage. Ainsi, d'une voix sérieuse, il lança :

-Sakura-chan, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Les yeux clos, la rosée lâcha un petit rire. Pas un rire joyeux, non. Un rire froid, vide, terriblement triste. Inconsciemment, Naruto sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement.

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Articula-t-elle en le fixant d'un air dur. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais le demander, Naruto !

-De quoi est ce que tu . . .

-Regarde par toi-même ! Hurla-t-elle sans prévenir avant de lui jeter le paquet à la figure.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Naruto observa le paquet tomber à ses pieds avant de s'ouvrir. Révélant des photos. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Des photos de lui avec Sasuke.

Aucun doute, ces photos avaient été prises la veille. Sinon, que viendrait faire cette photo ou on les voyait, à coté d'un vaste portail en fer noir, s'embrasser sous la faible lumière des étoiles ?

Les yeux de jade réapparurent alors, hurlant silencieusement leur désespoir à travers les larmes qui y perlaient impuissantes.

-Sakura-chan, murmura Naruto d'une voix blanche.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche n'est que mensonge !

Un sanglot s'immisça dans ses paroles, mais elle fit de son mieux pour le réprimer. Son visage humide se tourna alors vers l'Uzumaki, plongé dans une étourdissante torpeur, avant qu'elle ne poursuive avec la même hargne que tout à l'heure :

-J'ai bien voulu te croire quand tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et l'actrice Ino Yamanaka, mais. . .

-Et je ne t'avais pas menti ! Je la connais, mais il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est ces connards de paparazzis qui ont raconté n'importe quoi ! La coupa Naruto faisant référence au magazine découvert il y a quelques temps par Sakura, et dans lequel on insinuait une relation entre lui et la Yamanaka.

L'Haruno n'y prêta pas attention ses yeux perdus à la contemplation de la preuve photographique qui avait mit son cœur en miettes et brisé ses illusions de jeune fille aveuglée par les promesses de l'amour.

-Mais quand cet Uchiwa est venu chez moi pour te voir, j'ai compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, alors j'ai demandé à Kabuto de m'aider à y voir plus clair étant donné que j'ai été trop stupide pour voir la vérité en face. . .

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent. Bien que certaines choses restaient encore dans le flou total, un éclair de réalisation l'avait foudroyé à l'évocation du nom de Kabuto. Ainsi c'était donc ça, cette étrange impression d'avoir été observé alors qu'il se croyait seul avec Sasuke devant la porte du manoir des Uchiwa ? Le comportement anormal de l'homme aux lunettes d'écaille tout à l'heure ?

-Apparemment, poursuivit Sakura d'une voix acide, Kabuto était plus lucide que moi. Et cette fois, ne vient pas me dire le contraire ou me pondre une explication foireuse, parce que tout est là ! Insista t-elle alors que les larmes débordaient de nouveau complètement incontrôlables.

Cette vision déchira le cœur du blond, aussi bouleversé qu'elle par la tournure des événements, qui s'avança doucement vers elle.

-Sakura-chan, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que . . .

-J'ai été si stupide. . . Tellement stupide de croire que tu pouvais m'aimer. . . Qu'on aurait pu être ensemble, parfaitement heureux. . .

-Ecoute. . .

Les mains dissimulant ses yeux, Naruto ne put distinguer qu'un faible sourire sur son visage. La peine qu'il portait finit par achever le blond, conscient des ravages qu'il avait provoqué à cause de son indécision et de ses choix égoïstes. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça, pas ainsi !

Il sentit ses paupières se fermer d'elles mêmes, comme incapables de supporter davantage le fruit de sa culpabilité, au moment ou Sakura prit la parole pour la dernière fois :

-Quand on y pense, c'est drôle, non ? Souffla t-elle, l'air lointaine. Mon premier amour et mon petit ami. . . Ça aurait pu être rigolo si ça n'avait été qu'un sujet de fiction comme tant d'autres. Mais il faut croire que des fois, la réalité est encore bien cruelle.

Naruto ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle le bouscula avant de sortir en courant de la pièce. En était-il capable ? Il n'en était pas sur. Ses jambes, alors qu'elles avaient prit vie pour rejoindre Sasuke cette nuit la dans le jardin, furent de marbre quand à l'idée de rattraper l'Haruno.

Sakura. Sakura, son amie précieuse, un ancien amour tant chéri, se retrouvait sacrifiée à cause de ses propres erreurs. A cause de ses sentiments orageux, incontrôlables mais désespérément flous, il avait blessée une personne qui comptait tant pour lui.

Il avait tout gâché, tout. Pourtant, une voix inconnue en lui ne cessait de lui murmurer que rien ne comptait. Rien, ni personne. Seule l'image indélébile de l'Uchiwa brulait tout son être. Lui, et seulement lui. Qu'importe le reste.

Cette réalité, indéniable et cruelle, fut plus violente qu'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Puissante, impitoyable et terriblement longue. Naruto ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé exactement lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, comme s'il n'avait vécu qu'un rêve affreusement douloureux mais irréel.

Car au final, il avait beau fermer les yeux, le résultat affligeant était là : tout était détruit, anéanti de ses propres mains. Par sa faute. Se répétant inlassablement cette vérité comme s'il s'infligeait un châtiment, Naruto ne lâcha pas du regard la photo de Sasuke qu'il venait de ramasser la gorge nouée par la culpabilité.

-Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Une larme tomba sur la photo, brouillant le visage de l'Uchiwa, avant qu'une sœur jumelle ne la suive dans sa chute mortelle.

* * *

Avec précaution, tel un artiste qui crée son chef d'œuvre ultime avec une précision infinie, Kimimaro Kaguya déchira la photo collée face à lui. Ou plutôt la moitié ou était présent Sasuke Uchiwa. Moitié qui fut rapidement jetée au sol dans un geste nerveux, mais à la fois réfléchi.

Désormais, seul subsistait la partie avec Ino Yamanka. Rayonnante, elle y portait cette robe pourpre qu'il affectionnait tant. Elle mettait en valeur ses yeux, dissimulant à peine sa fragilité qu'il défendait de toute son âme. Elle était si belle quand elle était vulnérable.

Une fragilité qu'il retrouvait sans difficulté sur les autres photos d'elles.

Le regard imperturbable de Kimimaro dévia sur ses sœurs jumelles, tapissés dans chaque coin de la pièce sombre et étroite, de sorte qu'elles formaient un patchwork variable, mais résolument parfait au cœur de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Tantôt elle y était souriante, boudeuse alors qu'elle parlait au téléphone, entièrement dévoilée alors que l'eau de la douche ruisselait sur ses courbes gracieuses blonde et chétive, ou même brune, les cheveux courts, avec l'expression plus forte.

Kimimaro sourit alors que ses doigts caressaient les images froides qui s'offraient sans retenue à lui. Tout cela était des morceaux d'Ino, des pans de sa vie dont seul lui était témoin.

Qui lui appartenait.

Toute entière, ses sourires, ses larmes, ce regard brillant d'une nouvelle lueur inconnue, jusqu'au plus profond tréfonds de son âme, tout lui appartenait. Elle lui appartenait. Et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

-Le moment est venu pour moi d'agir, Yamanaka-sama.

A ses pieds, la photo de Sasuke se retrouva rapidement consumée, dissoute dans la noirceur de cendres volatiles. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

**Fin du chapitre 30**

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vous dis à la prochaine fois, c'est-à-dire le 10 Février =) D'ici là, prenez bien soin de vous ! Bisous ! ^^**

**Yaoiloveforever**


	31. Chapter 31

**Remember the night**

**Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre à leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couples : SasuNaru, KakaIru, futur RinIno (le fameux couple surprise ^_^) et d'autres qui feront peu à peu leur apparition.**

**Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.**

**Coucou tout le monde !  
**

**Je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable pour mon retard. Je m'excuse encore une fois, mais cette fin d'année a été très chargée. Je n'avais le temps que de me consacrer à mes examens et concours pour le master, sans compter mon stage d'été. Mais heureusement, étant en vacances, j'ai pu écrire les 3 derniers chapitres de ma fic. Le chapitre 33 sera donc l'épilogue. Il ne me reste plus qu'a les taper, et vous les aurez dans une intervalle d'une semaine (je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire vite, promis !)  
**

**Encore merci de me suivre, j'espère que vous suivrez l'histoire jusqu'a son dénouement trèèès prochain :)  
**

**Je vous laisse, bonne lecture et à très bientot ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

Depuis combien de temps Ino Yamanaka contemplait ces innombrables gouttes d'eau frapper contre la fenêtre, répétant inlassablement ce cycle à la fois délicat et monotone de ce mois de Novembre ? La tête plongée dans une sorte de brouillard, Ino aurait été incapable de répondre à cette question. Tout juste avait-elle trouvé la force de se lever de son lit, se préparer un café sans saveur avant de se pencher contre la vitre parsemée de multiples gouttes d'eau.

Certes, il y avait d'autres occupations plus intéressantes à faire en un jour pareil. Regarder la télé sans doute ? Aucun intérêt, à part pout entendre une fois de plus dans des émissions débiles que sa carrière d'actrice était au point mort à cause de sa brutale « pause ». Pour le public et la critique, ce genre d'excuse ne pouvait cacher qu'une tentative de dissimulation d'un des nombreux vices issus du monde de la célébrité. Alcool, drogue. Ou peut-être même une addiction sexuelle inavouable, qui sait ?

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire froid. Si seulement tout ce beau monde savait qu'elle se contentait plutôt de se shooter à la caféine et aux pensées taciturnes, personne ne pourrait véritablement y croire. Ni même l'imaginer une seule seconde. Et de toute façon, le temps ou même l'opportunité de se justifier n'étaient pas encore d'actualité. Ni même de sa portée.

Rester discrète. Tapie dans l'ombre. Invisible. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé sur cette Terre.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas la volonté de Rin Inuzuka ?

Les mains d'Ino se serrèrent encore plus contre sa tasse désormais froide. Alors qu'auparavant, la simple pensée de sa protectrice lui apportait une douce chaleur rassurante au niveau de son cœur, aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus qu'un vide béant. Après tout, leur relation n'avait-elle pas changé du tout au tout depuis cette fameuse dispute ?

La Yamanaka n'oublierait jamais les yeux brulants de rage du lieutenant lorsqu'elle lui avait ordonné de rester cloitrée entre quatre murs pour sa propre sécurité, ni même la distance qui s'était ensuite instaurée entre elles les jours suivants.

A présent, le même schéma se répétait. Lorsqu'Ino se réveillait, Rin était déjà partie. Et même si elle passait la nuit à l'attendre, à moitié réveillée auprès du diner préparé pour elles deux, le lendemain matin, elle se retrouvait seule. Seule l'assiette vide de la brune constituait une preuve de son passage furtif dans l'appartement. Tel un courant d'air qui souffle contre les feuilles d'un arbre, mais trop furtivement pour qu'on puisse réellement avoir le temps de remarquer sa présence.

-Je ne suis qu'une idiote, soupira Ino en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Après tout, qu'espérait-elle réellement ? Depuis le début, les règles du jeu avaient été pourtant claires. L'Inuzuka effectuait son devoir en tant que fonctionnaire de l'état. Ino Yamanaka n'était qu'une autre de ses missions, un dossier qui se retrouverait bientôt classé dans une salle sombre et poussiéreuse de son département.

Néanmoins, le stade du fameux « Game Over » n'était pas encore atteint. Car pour cela, il ne manquait qu'un seul joueur, le seul capable de précipiter tous les autres vers leur perte par un simple mouvement de pion sur l'échiquier.

Un mouvement aux conséquences fatales et irréversibles.

-Inuzuka-san ? Murmura-t-elle, interrompue dans ses pensées par ce qu'elle croyait être le bruit de pas dans la pièce voisine. Inuzuka-san, vous êtes rentrée ?

Aucune réponse ne s'éleva dans l'air. Tout comme le salon, l'entrée était vide. Cruellement vide. C'était de sa faute, après tout. Pourquoi continuait-elle d'espérer un retour à la normale qui ne reviendrait jamais ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose, Ino stoppa brusquement ses pas son attention ayant été retenue par un objet posé sur la table d'à côté.

Lentement, les doigts de la fausse brune effleurèrent le verre translucide dont la banalité déconcertante tranchait avec son contenu. A moitié plongée dans un peu d'eau, une fleur de gazania s'épanouissait. Lumineux, les pétales orange semblaient regorger d'éclat et de pureté.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Ino. Bien qu'habituée à voir les objets ou les endroits les plus luxueux de la Terre de par son métier mondain, rien n'avait jamais pu égaler sa fascination des fleurs. Même la plus petite pousse, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, avait le pouvoir de la mettre en émoi. Bien sûr, elle savait que cela pouvait être considéré comme un comportement « gnangnan », voire stupide, ce qui expliquait pourquoi presque personne ne connaissait cet aspect inavoué de sa personnalité.

Cette pensée fit grandir son étonnement tandis que son regard mémorisait les moindres détails de la gazania. En effet, comment Rin avait-elle pu savoir qu'il s'agissait là de fleur préférée ? Car qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu lui laisser ce présent, ainsi disposé, sans savoir ce qu'il représentait au fond de son cœur . . . ?

-Yamanaka-sama.

A ce moment précis, la dernière pensée d'Ino fut en réalité une réflexion. La réalisation que lorsqu'on s'apprête à fermer les yeux sans être réellement certain qu'on les rouvrira un jour, certaines images défilent dans notre tête pour y être gravées à jamais.

Les dernières gouttes de pluie qui frappent contre une fenêtre solitaire. Des souvenirs heureux. Des visages souriants dans leur dernière photo de famille. Plic, ploc, plic. Quelle mélodie reposante. Peut être que les choses auraient été différentes si elle leur avait dit une dernière fois à ses parents qu'elle les aimait.

Les bouts de verre qui s'éparpillent au sol, se mêlant à ces taches carmines. Ces magnifiques yeux bleus dont elle avait volé l'éclat. Les taches pourpres ne semblaient pas s'arrêter de couler. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais partager les rires de Naruto.

Ces fragments d'émeraude au-dessus d'elle. Il se levait de leur lit, s'éloignant encore une fois malgré ses suppliques. Ces yeux. Même si elle lui hurlait de toutes ses forces qu'elle était désolée, Sasuke ne se tournerait plus jamais vers elle. Ces yeux. Sasuke. Pourquoi ne s'arrêtaient-ils pas de la transpercer froidement jusqu'au plus profond de son être ?

La dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut cette larme qui coulait au moment où elle comprit enfin. Il y avait pire que de fermer les yeux sans jamais être sûr de pouvoir les rouvrir. Bien pire et douloureux que tous ses regrets.

Elle ne reverrait plus jamais le sourire de Rin.

* * *

Alors que l'obscurité devant ses yeux commençait lentement à s'estomper, s'affaiblissant comme des nuages sombres dispersés par une tempête insidieuse, il lui semblait distinguer quelque chose au loin.

D'abord, ce ne fut qu'une impression floue. Une ombre indistincte. A peine ayant les traits se rapprochant d'un être humain. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Un homme ? Il se sentait bien trop las pour s'y intéresser davantage.

Il préférait demeurer dans cet état chaotique, ce moment bien particulier ou l'esprit semblait être déconnecté du corps. Plus rien ne subsistait, sauf cette douce impression de flottement permanent. Bien qu'il ne pouvait le sentir distinctement, il sut à ce moment précis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un petit sourire.

Après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre, aussi reposé, bien loin de toutes ces choses qu'il s'évertuait à fuir ces derniers temps. Oui, il aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment.

Mais c'était sans compter cette ombre face à lui qui, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, revêtait une apparence bien familière. Bientôt, il distingua rapidement une bouche qui bougeait bien trop rapidement à son gout.

-. . . Ruto ? Naruto !

Était-ce lui qui venait de lâcher un grognement mécontent ? Peut-être bien, vu que la personne s'évertuait à répéter son nom tout en lui tapotant sa joue. Dieu que ses mains étaient délicieusement froides. . .

-Naruto ! Réveille-toi, dobe !

-Sasu. . . ke . . . ?

Le nuage noir se dissipa instantanément pour laisser place à deux orbes charbonneux qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de son visage. Un visage ou était mêlé l'agacement, l'inquiétude, mais également cette expression si particulière qu'il ne voyait qu'en lui.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Bonjour, belle au bois dormant, lâcha Sasuke dans un sourire amusé, ou plutôt bon après-midi. Je croyais vraiment que tu n'allais jamais te lever !

Naruto cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, réalisant au passage qu'il était confortablement emmitouflé dans des couettes épaisses, allongé dans un lit aussi spacieux que confortable. Une serviette humide diffusait une agréable fraicheur sur son front qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi brulant qu'aujourd'hui. Bien que sa gorge était affreusement rêche, il parvint néanmoins à articuler quelques mots :

-Où. . . Où est ce que je suis ?

-Chez moi, dobe. Tu ne te rappelle pas ce qui s'est passé ?

L'Uzumaki secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors qu'il vérifiait qu'il était bien éveillé éloignant ainsi l'hypothèse d'une autre nuit de folie placée sous le signe de l'alcool. Totalement réveillé, il ne lâcha pas du regard l'Uchiwa qui s'assit au rebord du lit. Sa voix lui semblait plus grave alors qu'il commença à raconter à Naruto comment il avait bien pu atterrir jusqu'ici :

-Je rentrais d'un shooting, tard le soir, quand je t'ai trouvé devant ma porte à moitié inconscient, expliqua-t-il lentement. Ca ne faisait aucun doute que tu t'étais bien bourré la gueule. A peine je me suis approché de toi que tu t'ai évanoui. Ca fait près de deux jours que tu dors, tu as encore un peu de fièvre d'ailleurs, et tu. . .

-Deux jours ?! S'exclama le blond, totalement épouvanté à l'entente de ces dernières révélations le concernant.

Une violente quinte de toux le saisit alors le faisant presque plier en deux. La douleur était vivace, mais pas assez forte face aux inquiétudes concernant son tuteur, Umino Urika. Ne s'était-il pas promit de ne plus lui causer de soucis ? Comme s'il ne l'avait pas assez éprouvé ces dernières semaines avec toutes les mésaventures rocambolesques qu'il lui était arrivé !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta l'Uchiwa comme s'il venait de lire ses pensées, j'ai prévenu Umino-san.

Naruto se surprit à respirer soulagé.

-Sérieux ? Merci, teme !

-Ouais. Maintenant bois ça et dort un peu.

Le jeune lycéen plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux à la vue de l'étrange breuvage verdâtre que lui présentait le brun.

-Euh. . . C'est censé être quoi ce truc bizarre ?

-Soupe de poireaux, répondit-il laconiquement avant de lui poser le plateau sur ses genoux. Maintenant, fais pas d'histoire et finis tout.

Il hésita entre éclater de rire ou soupirer lorsque Naruto s'étouffa dès la première gorgée, le visage prenant la même teinte que le liquide chaud, avant de tout recracher comme un enfant de cinq ans décontenancé par une nouvelle trouvaille culinaire. L'Uchiwa opta pour une remontrance sévère qui n'eut pas l'air d'effrayer l'Uzumaki dont le dégout était plus qu'apparent.

-Mais c'est absolument répugnant ton truc ! C'est censé être du jus de chaussette ou quoi ?

Il surprit des rougeurs sur les joues d'un Sasuke passablement vexé par sa remarque. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à lui répondre du ton le plus hautain qu'il put adopter dans ce genre de circonstances :

-Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je daigne te préparer quelque chose, usuratonkatchi ! Peu de gens ont eu ce privilège !

-Ça explique tout ! Tu veux m'empoisonner, c'est ça ? Il y a des moyens plus humains d'achever quelqu'un tu sais !

-Putain, dobe, tu . . . Oh, et merde, fais ce que tu veux ! J'en ai marre ! Grogna le brun plus fortement que d'habitude arrachant le bol des mains du malade pour quitter la pièce sans même se retourner.

Naruto sentit son cœur se figer à la simple vue de ce dos qui s'éloignait de lui. Il s'en allait. Pourquoi ? Il s'en allait vraiment. Pourquoi l'idée d'être laissé en arrière lui faisait si mal ?

Pourquoi lui ?

-Sasuke !

_Tout sauf lui . . . !_

-Sasuke ! Attends ! S'il te plait !

L'Uchiwa s'arrêta alors qu'il allait refermer la porte derrière lui. Mais lorsqu'il entendit un geignement de douleur derrière lui, il se retourna pour constater que le blond était tombé du lit visiblement dans une position des plus douloureuses. Un élan d'inquiétude, aussi vif qu'incontrôlable, le saisit à cette vue. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'aider celui dont la condition actuelle ne lui permettait même pas de se tenir correctement sur ses jambes.

Qu'importe le caractère parfois insupportable du blond, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois, dobe. Bon sang, je peux pas te laisser deux secondes seul, soupira-t-il en le serrant contre lui remarquant au passage à quel point il avait perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois où il avait eu l'occasion de sentir son corps aussi proche du sien.

Naruto ne répondit pas, le visage baissé caché par sa frange blonde. Au lieu de cela, il en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus du torse de Sasuke. Entre ces deux bras, simplement bercé par le bruit de ses battements de cœur, il se sentait à l'abri.

Pourquoi lui ?

-Naruto ?

Le jeune mannequin parut comprendre que le moment n'était pas encore venu pour lui poser la moindre question. Les interrogations quant à ce qui avait amené le blond à un tel état seraient à remettre à plus tard. Au lieu de ça, il resserra sa prise posant simplement son menton sur la chevelure de l'Uzumaki. Il était, en quelque sorte, rassuré de savoir que son odeur si particulière de pain d'épice et de légère effluve de ramen n'avait, elle, pas changé.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'un murmure à peine audible se fit entendre de la part du blond.

-T'inquiète pas usuratonkatchi, je ne bouge pas d'ici. N'empêche, je ne savais pas que la fièvre te rendait aussi câlin.

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Sasuke aurait juré sentir la face du blond chauffer d'une manière presque surnaturelle à ces paroles. Décidément, Naruto était vraiment adorable quand il le voulait.

-Teme ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Lâcha le blond plus faiblement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sentant la fatigue le reprendre sans crier gare.

Cela n'échappa pas à l'œil avisé de l'Uchiwa, fort d'un entrainement récent de garde-malade. Avec précaution, il déposa Naruto à son lit avant de s'allonger également. Etrangement, il constata que ce dernier ne s'en offusqua nullement, gardant un silence tranquille. Seules ses prunelles azures ne le quittèrent pas du regard. Ce n'était pas un regard suspicieux, ni méchant. Seulement une manière de s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Tout simplement à ses côtés.

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

Il réalisa alors que la main tannée de Naruto s'était posée sur la sienne. Un simple contact, mais qui suffisait simplement pour le moment.

-Merci.

Et lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Naruto, Sasuke comprit que le lien qu'ils partageaient, ce lien particulier qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ne se briserait jamais.

* * *

Le commissariat du centre-ville était en pleine ébullition lorsque Kakashi Hatake y fit son apparition grouillant encore une fois de policiers de tous âges qui allaient et venaient dans tous les coins de la grande salle où ils travaillaient d'arrache pieds.

Pour avoir fait partie des leurs dans une autre vie bien lointaine, l'Hatake sentait à chaque fois ce mélange de compassion et de nostalgie à cette vue. Compassion pour ces ex-collègues qui se démenaient du matin au soir pour accomplir ce qui leur semblait juste, sans pour autant récolter les mérites de leur dur labeur. Un peu de nostalgie, bien évidemment, car il était impossible d'oublier malgré tout les bons moments passés au sein de cette deuxième famille. Ces instants lui seraient éternellement précieux.

Ce sentiment s'intensifia dans le cœur de Kakashi lorsque son regard rêveur se posa sur le vieil homme, d'apparence chétive mais bienveillante, qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui. Ses lèvres surmontées de rides s'étirèrent en un sourire chaleureux, rapidement partagé par son vis-à-vis.

-Kakashi, mon garçon, dit-il d'une voix joviale, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Je constate que tu ne nous as pas oubliés en fin de compte.

L'Hatake lui offrit un petit rire complice tandis qu'il serrait de bon cœur la main de celui qui fut pour lui jadis son supérieur, son mentor, mais surtout un ami privilégié de sa famille.

-Comment le pourrais-je, Onoki-sensei ?

Celui-ci se contenta d'agrandir son sourire, visiblement réjoui de leurs retrouvailles. Néanmoins, après quelques instants, son visage revêtit ensuite une expression bien plus lasse.

-Tu es venu « la » voir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne cachait en rien son inquiétude.

Le jeune manager hocha la tête. Dans un soupir fatigué, le vieil homme à la longue moustache blanchie lui désigna un bureau au fond de la salle dont les vitres étaient cachées par d'épais volets. Et, après un dernier tapotement sur l'épaule de son ancien protégé, il retourna à ses occupations.

Lorsqu'il tapa la première fois sur la porte du bureau du lieutenant Rin Inuzuka, l'homme aux cheveux argentés n'obtint aucune réponse. Idem pour la seconde et troisième fois. Ce ne fut qu'à la quatrième tentative qu'une voix faible, à peine perceptible, l'autorisa à pénétrer l'antre jalousement gardé depuis près de deux jours.

-Rin ? Murmura Kakashi dans la pièce à peine éclairée, à tel point qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour bien discerner le bureau de la jeune femme.

Placé en face de la porte, ce dernier était tellement recouvert de dossiers, éparpillés avec des boites vides de ce qu'il semblait être de la nourriture chinoise, qu'il était presque impossible de voir de quelle matière ou de quelle couleur il était. Attablé devant ce capharnaüm, les deux mains posées sur son front, Rin leva à peine les yeux sur son ex-coéquipier et meilleur ami.

-Ka-chan, souffla-t-elle tout en se sentant incapable de lui offrir un sourire de bienvenue à l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Kakashi s'approcha d'elle, incapable de dissimuler la peine qu'il éprouvait pour son amie. Elle l'avait beau avoir appelé par son fameux surnom, il voyait bien que la femme aux cheveux couleur violine n'était pas dans son état normal. Sans compter l'état de son bureau qui en disait long sur sa situation, les cernes sombres, sa pâleur anormale ainsi que son regard des plus fatigués n'échappèrent pas à l'Hatake. Et dire qu'il avait seulement fallut moins de 60 heures pour en arriver à de tels résultats. . .

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler je ne sais combien de fois, commença t'il en s'asseyant sur la chaise face au lieutenant au visage baissé.

-Je sais. Je . . . J'ai été très occupée ces temps-ci, excuse-moi.

-Oui, je suis au courant pour Ino Yamanaka. A vrai dire, tout le pays est au courant vu que la nouvelle passe non-stop sur toutes les chaines.

A l'évocation de ce nom, l'Inuzuka laissa échapper un petit hoquet avant de baisser encore plus sa face au sol. Kakashi en profita pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Elles tremblaient.

-Aucune nouvelle ?

Rin secoua la tête avant de répondre sa voix trahissant son sentiment d'impuissance et d'incompréhension après tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers temps :

-J'ai déployé une équipe spéciale chargée de pister Kaguya. On a essayé chez lui, dans sa maison d'enfance, mais rien. A croire que c'est devenu un fantôme. Et dire que Yamanaka-san est entre les mains de ce malade. . .

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rin, je suis sure que vous allez la retrouver, confia Kakashi, bien qu'intérieurement partagé sur la manière dont allait se terminer cette histoire. N'oublie pas que tu es une des meilleures recrues de ce commissariat. Onoki-sensei te fait confiance. Je te fais confiance. On croit tous en toi, alors n'abandonne pas s'il te plait.

-Comment faire confiance en un policier qui ne sait même pas faire son boulot correctement ?

-Rin. . .

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du lieutenant. Un rire d'infortune. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Kakashi sente des gouttes d'eau tomber doucement sur ses mains. Rin l'observait, les traits déformés par une tristesse déchirante. Son cœur rata un battement. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas vu pleurer ?

-Rin, reprit-il avec une pointe d'hésitation, je . . .

-C'est ma faute, Ka-chan, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix emplie de regrets, c'est de ma faute ce qui lui est arrivé. Si j'avais attrapé plus tôt Kimimaro, si je ne l'avais pas laissée seule à la maison, ce taré ne l'aurait pas enlevé !

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. . .

-Mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement, repoussant au passage son ami qui essayait de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il continuerait à la traquer sans répit, qu'il la suivait 24heures sur 24, sinon comment se fait-il qu'il ait pu connaitre aussi facilement mon adresse ? Qu'il ait pu rentrer chez moi, l'enlever tranquillement et disparaitre comme ça !? Merde, merde !

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de l'observer suivant ses mouvements incessants dans son bureau mal éclairé. Ses épaules fines tremblaient, ses lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang et les larmes avaient laissé place à un regard brulant de rage et de vengeance. L'Hatake savait que son amie était un excellent policier, mettant son devoir avant tout le reste. Mais jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait vu ces expressions chez elle, même lorsqu'elle se donnait à cœur et âme dans chacune de ses affaires.

Une réalisation soudaine foudroya alors l'homme aux cheveux argentés le figeant de brèves secondes ou il s'interrogea sur les tenants et aboutissants de l'affaire Yamanaka. Il eut même une certaine difficulté à s'adresser de nouveau à Rin, craignant la réponse à la question qu'il était sur le point de poser :

-Rin ?

-Quoi ? Maugréa celle-ci, encore plongée dans les réflexions interminables inhérentes à son enquête.

-Tu l'aime, je me trompe ?

-De quoi est-ce que tu. . .

-Ino Yamanaka. Tu es tombée amoureuse d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, les bruits des talons qui frappaient nerveusement contre le sol disparurent instantanément. Une drôle d'atmosphère s'installa, donnant l'impression aux deux protagonistes que tout l'air de la pièce s'était évaporé comme par magie. Mais malgré cette pression qui ne cessait d'augmenter inexorablement, l'Hatake refusa de détourner le regard des yeux plus qu'écarquillés de la jeune femme. Une expression indéchiffrable planait sur sa face figée, encore et encore.

Au moment où Kakashi eut l'impression que ses lèvres commençaient à se mouvoir, ils furent soudainement interrompus par une voix masculine derrière eux :

-Chef ! Chef, il faut absolument que je vous parle ! Déclara une jeune recrue dont l'excitation était discernable à travers tous les pores de son corps.

Rin soupira longuement en se massant les tempes.

-Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis occupée là.

-Mais chef, protesta le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement, c'est important ! Ca concerne Yamanaka-san ! Les hommes de l'équipe 7 ont peut-être une piste concernant sa cachette.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'Inuzuka se précipite sur lui, à présent dans le même état d'impatience fiévreuse, et de se mettre à le secouer pour lui soutirer plus de détails. Kakashi les mirait alors qu'ils échangeaient des paroles rapides, ponctuées de temps à autre du jargon de l'emploi qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié.

Puis rapidement, elle laissa partir le jeune policier tout retourné avant de retourner à son bureau. Elle ne prit pas plus d'une minute pour préparer, charger et ranger son âme dans son étui. Ses pupilles brunes brillaient d'une détermination sans limite que plus personne ne pourrait jamais éteindre.

Dans un sourire à la fois doux et combatif, elle s'adressa une dernière fois à Kakashi avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas décidé :

-Je la trouverai, Ka-chan. J'en fais le serment. Je la trouverai, et à ce moment-là, c'est elle qui aura ma réponse.

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Naruto, étrangement serein, qui l'observait en silence. Le brun était incapable de dire quand exactement le sommeil s'était emparé de lui, ni depuis combien de temps l'Uzumaki le regardait avec ces grandes pupilles claires.

Qu'importe. Après tout, il les aimait tellement, ces yeux innocents. Ces yeux qui vous donnaient l'impression que rien d'autre que lui ne comptait dans le cœur de leur propriétaire. Dommage que cela n'était qu'une impression, pensa furtivement Sasuke avant de poser sa main sur le front de son hôte. Un sourire soulagé apparut sur son visage.

-Bonne nouvelle, tu n'as plus de fièvre. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Mmm, se contenta d'articuler Naruto entre les couettes qui l'enveloppaient d'une chaleur parfaite.

-Tu as dormi un peu au moins ?

-Ouais.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec étonnement.

-Quoi ? Fit distraitement le blond. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage.

-Je sais que tu es malade, dobe, mais ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de ne prononcer qu'un mot par phrase. Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

-N'importe quoi, teme. Tu te fais des idées.

-Naruto, insista le brun sans le lâcher du regard faisant plier Naruto.

-La vérité, c'est que je me suis rappelé, expliqua-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Je me rappelle de tout.

S'étant désormais levé, Sasuke le fixait avec attention. Il savait qu'il voulait parler des derniers événements précédant son arrivée ici. La raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé dans un tel état. Ces questions taraudaient tellement l'Uchiwa qu'il fit preuve d'une patience extrême attendant patiemment que le blond soit prêt avant d'entendre ses confessions.

Il vit Naruto se relever, l'air soudainement confus, les doigts serrant l'oreiller qu'il avait posé sur ses jambes repliées. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier débuta son récit, ses yeux regardant partout sauf en direction de l'Uchiwa :

-Je me sentais pas au top ces jours-ci. Et puis il y a eu cette dispute au lycée et. . . Enfin, bref, je me rappelle avoir demandé à Kiba de m'accompagner pour boire un coup. Après je crois que chacun est rentré de son côté. . . Et je me suis retrouvé devant chez toi, finit-il alors que sa main vint recouvrir son visage.

Sasuke avait écouté attentivement jusqu'à la fin. Bien qu'ayant eu droit à ces explications tant attendues, quelque chose sembla lui laisser un gout d'insatisfaction, comme le dénotait son sourcil hautement relevé.

-Je veux bien croire que tu t'ai saoulé passionnément, vu l'odeur de bière bon marché qui empestait ton uniforme, constat-il laconiquement. Mais ça ne m'avance pas sur la raison de tout ça. Tu as parlé d'une dispute au lycée, je me trompe ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Naruto.

-Et alors ? Je t'écoute.

Était-ce son ton intransigeant qui provoqua ses rougeurs évidentes sur les joues de Naruto ? Cette réaction incompréhensible ne fit qu'accentuer son envie de savoir la vérité. Et il allait la connaitre, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Ce n'est important Sasuke, juste laisse tomber, OK ?

-Pour moi, ça l'est. Dis-moi et arrête de me faire poireauter.

-Putain, des fois t'es vraiment chiant quand tu le veux.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire empli de sous-entendus. Alors ?

Naruto paraissait avoir admis sa défaite, malgré un match inégal du fait de sa grande fatigue toujours persistante. Malgré tout, il soupira avant d'ancrer ses billes bleutées dans celles onyx de l'Uchiwa.

-Sakura-chan m'a plaqué.

Sasuke ne laissa rien transparaitre de sa surprise, ou même de cette joie aigre-douce qui le saisit à l'entente de cette nouvelle qu'il espérait ardemment entendre. Cela aurait rapide qu'il ne l'avait cru. Finalement, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de combattre directement l'Haruno pour arriver à ses fins. C'était parfait. Absolument parfait. Après tout, cela signifiait que plus rien ne ferait obstacle entre l'Uzumaki et lui.

Et cela le rendait heureux. Incroyablement heureux. Il aurait tellement souhaité que Naruto partage cette joie qui l'envahissait de tout son être. Mais alors pourquoi. . .

_Pourquoi pleurait-il_ . . . ?

-Naruto ? Articula-t-il difficilement, comme étouffé par un poids invisible qui n'arrêterait jamais de comprimer sa poitrine jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu . . . Est-ce que tu. . .

Merde, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le dire ?

Il vit l'Uzumaki lever son visage vers lui nettoyant rapidement les rares larmes qui avaient envahi son visage. Une certaine incompréhension flottait dans son regard mais le brun ne le vit pas. La seule chose qui le frappait de plein fouet, c'était cette tristesse qui irradiait en continu au fond de ses prunelles. Le blond lui parlait, il parlait, mais il n'entendit rien. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Il n'entendait plus rien. La conclusion qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit empêchait tout.

-Tu. . . Ne me dis pas que . . . Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ?

Pourquoi Naruto ne répondait pas ? Pourquoi n'entendait-il pas les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ? Pourquoi avait-il juste l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, le condamnant à une chute inévitable, une chute sans fin ?

La douleur ne s'arrêtait pas. Naruto continuait de parler. La douleur ne s'arrêterait jamais.

-Sasuke ? Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Sasuke !

Malgré ses appels répétés, Sasuke ne se retourna pas et quitta rapidement la chambre. Les yeux agrandis, encore hébété de ce qui venait de se passer, Naruto resta figé de longs instants avant de comprendre. Il avait blessé Sasuke. Involontairement, peut-être, mais le résultat était là. Il avait blessé Sasuke.

Et il savait instinctivement que s'il ne le rattrapait pas pour tout lui expliquer, il le perdrait pour toujours.

Alors malgré sa tête qui tournait, il se leva aussi vite qu'il le put pour le rejoindre. Qu'importe son corps encore fatigué qui le soutenait à peine, qu'importe si mettre sa fierté de côté l'obligerait à ouvrir son cœur alors qu'il ne s'en était jamais senti réellement capable. Au diable tout cela.

Trop absorbé dans des pensées contradictoires, il n'entendit pas la sonnette d'entrée qui résonna un peu plus loin. Foutu sonnerie désagréable. Foutu Uchiwa qui comprenait toujours tout de travers !

Alors qu'il le cherchait dans toutes les pièces, il ne prêta pas attention à la radio allumée qui répétait les nouvelles du jour, dont la disparition ultra-médiatisée d'une célèbre actrice locale. Le lycéen se contenta d'éteindre au passage la machine qui accentuait son mal de crâne avant de se diriger vers le grand salon. Foutu appartement aux pièces interminables. Foutu Uchiwa qui ne comprenait jamais rien à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir !

Finalement, il entendit la voix de ce dernier. Tout proche. Naruto accéléra le pas, pensant en même temps à la manière dont il allait faire payer son hôte pour avoir fait courir un malade derrière lui comme un imbécile fini.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il décida de ne pas obéir au brun lorsque ce dernier lui somma l'ordre de ne surtout pas venir ? De ne surtout pas s'approcher de lui, quoi qu'il lui en coûte ?

-Hors de question que je t'écoute, teme, avait alors répliqué le blond dans un sourire triomphant. Pour une fois, tu vas poser ton cul sur le fauteuil et écouter bien sagement ce que je vais te dire. Et ouvre bien tes oreilles de bâtard parce que je ne me répéterai pas. . .

-Toute cette grossièreté ne te va pas, Uzumaki-kun.

_Cette voix._ . .

Naruto sentit son sang se glacer, son cœur battre follement, ses sens se désorienter sans crier gare. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler de toutes ses forces son désespoir, sa peur abyssale. Mais malheureusement, tout celui lui était impossible. Il savait que c'était impossible.

Il n'avait, encore et toujours, que le rôle du spectateur enchainé devant des évènements qui dépendaient de tout sauf de lui. Et cette fois aussi, il ne put que regarder en face un destin incontrôlable tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire.

Personne ne pourrait rien faire. Personne ne pourrait rien faire pour les aider. Ils étaient seuls.

A sa merci.

Voilà ce que semblaient dire les yeux impitoyables de Kimimaro Kaguya, ancrés durement dans les siens, tandis que son revolver était pointé sur le crâne de l'Uchiwa.

Et lorsque Naruto planta son regard dans celui lointain du brun, une certitude indéniable s'imposa cruellement à lui.

Il ne reverrait plus jamais Sasuke.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 31**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^^ Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper. Il sera publié dans une semaine maximum. Merci encore à tous de suivre mon histoire, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**P.S : Le chapitre 31 sera le dernier chapitre avant celui de l'épilogue **


	32. Chapter 32

**Remember the night**

**Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre à leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couples : SasuNaru, KakaIru, futur RinIno (le fameux couple surprise ^_^) et d'autres qui feront peu à peu leur apparition.**

**Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.**

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'ai fait vite pour que vous puissiez profiter du dernier chapitre de la fic ! Oui, y est enfin ! Ça me fait tout bizarre, mais bon, il y a toujours une fin à toute chose ! J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour me surpasser dans ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! Snif, une ère se termine avec cette fic, c'est seulement ma seconde fic, mais elle a beaucoup compté pour moi. C'est sentimental on va dire ^_^**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été régulière dans mon rythme de parution, et je m'en excuse. C'est difficile quand on est qu'auteur a mi-temps, et puis il y a toujours des moments où on est plus inspirés que d'autres ! En tout cas, je ne publierai plus que des fics déjà écrites sur papiers pour pouvoir respecter un rythme de parution régulier (oui, oui, je suis déjà sur d'autres projets de fic qui ne vont pas tarder à être publiées elles aussi xD)**

**J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic depuis le début, et à toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté ma fic à leur favoris. Merci infiniment, c'est toujours un plaisir immense pour un auteur de savoir que son histoire est suivie ! Merci, merci ! ^_^**

**Merci à Yuki-Jiri pour sa review du chapitre précédent (snif, la seule review d'ailleurs. . . V.V Je sais que les reviews sont optionnelles, car on écrit d'abord pour soi, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez, de voir ce que vous aimez et ce que vous aimez moins dans ma fic. En plus, ça ne prend que 2 petites minutes de votre temps et ça aide l'auteur ) ) et encore merci à tous !**

**Bon, j'arrête avec mon bla-bla et je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre en toute tranquilité ! Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

**Quelques heures auparavant  
**

Bien que cela faisait presque deux jours qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation, Ino Yamanaka ne s'y était toujours pas habituée. Elle refusait de s'y habituer. Elle le refusait de toutes ses forces.

Son corps s'était peut être accommodé du fait de devoir être forcé à rester allongé sur ce grand matelas nu et froid. Ses mains s'étaient peut être résignées à la douleur rêche de ces liens qui les entravaient pour empêcher tout mouvement de fuite. Sa vision, sans cesse brouillée par des larmes de désespoir, s'était habituée à voir son nouvel environnement.

Cette pièce vide et impersonnelle qui serait peut-être sa nouvelle demeure. Définitivement.

A cette pensée intolérable, Ino sentit son cœur se révulser douloureusement. Malgré la douleur qui persistait au sommet de son crâne, la jeune femme avait en mémoire quelques bribes de ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant de se réveiller ici.

La gazania dans le salon. Les yeux de Kimimaro qui la fixaient comme une proie prise au piège. Cette douleur lancinante qui l'avait plongée dans un monde sans couleurs. C'était donc à ça que ressemblait la mort ?

La vision de Kimimaro au-dessus d'elle, nettoyant du sang qui coulait sur son front, la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Elle était vivante. Vivante. Kimimaro lui avait sourit et elle s'était alors demandée s'il n'aurait pas mieux fallut qu'elle n'ouvre jamais les yeux.

Les premiers jours, elle espéra de toutes ses forces que quelqu'un viendrait la sauver. Malgré ses cris, ses supplications, personne ne vint. Le Kaguya, lui, restait silencieux. Ses seules actions se résumaient à la nourrir, soigner sa plaie, et c'est tout. Parfois, il disparaissait de longues heures faisant craindre à la Yamanaka que le pire pouvait encore lui arriver. Allait-il la torturer ? La violer ? L'achever tout simplement ?

Alors que ces questions défilaient chaque instant, chaque seconde dans son esprit, Kimimaro se contentait de l'observer sans un mot. La nuit, il s'asseyait dans un coin de la pièce, son regard translucide semblant la traverser au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient jusqu'à l'aube.

Ino ne dormit jamais.

Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps le jour où il s'était approché d'elle avec un paquet à la main, appliquant une mixture sur sa chevelure avant de la rincer peu après. Il eut l'air satisfait du résultat caressant les mèches de nouveau couleur paille dans un geste quasi-d 'adoration. Tout juste avait-elle entendu qu'elle était parfaite ainsi. Qu'elle était redevenue l'Ino qu'il connaissait depuis toujours.

Son Ino.

Le reste de sa litanie lui fut inaudible. Le bruit de ses sanglots éclipsait tout le reste.

Elle ne savait pas quel jour on était. Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Le désespoir permanent qui l'animait sans répit la vidait peu à peu de toutes ses forces comme si une créature aspirait lentement son énergie vitale avec la délectation suprême de la voir dépérir. Cela expliquait peut être pourquoi, sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle finit par dormir.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré ce sommeil sans rêve. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était les éclats d'émeraude du Kaguya posés sur elle. Ses doigts se promenant sur sa face à moitié éveillé, doucement, tandis que sa voix résonnait comme une berceuse :

-Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous, Yamanaka-sama. Mon seul but dans la vie est de vous rendre heureuse. J'ai tout fait pour vous voir sourire. Pour que vous me souriez.

La Yamanaka ne lui répondit pas. Elle se savait faible, mais il était hors de question de lui donner cette satisfaction. Ses yeux le fixèrent avec défi, mais cela ne sembla pas affecter l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Il était trop tard pour l'atteindre de quelque manière qui soit. Il était déjà dans son propre monde. Sa propre folie.

-Je me suis débarrassé de tous ceux qui auraient pu vous empêcher d'être heureuse. Je l'ai fait sans le moindre regret, poursuivit-il d'une voix dénuée de tout sentiment, et je le referai si c'était à refaire. Ils méritaient tous ce qui leur ait arrivé.

Ino se mordit les lèvres ne prêtant même pas attention à la fine trainée de sang qui s'en échappa. Pourquoi s'évertuait-il tant à la blesser avec ces mots aussi tranchants que des lames ? Pourquoi ne cessait-il pas cette torture insupportable une fois pour toutes ?

-Mais il me semble que je me sois trompé. Cette Tenten, Deidara, Uzumaki-kun. . . Ces personnes n'étaient que le résultat du problème, pas sa source. Depuis le début, j'aurai du m'occuper de celui qui vous faisait pleurer chaque soir, de celui qui a brisé votre cœur sans vergogne. Celui qui vous a trahi.

La jeune femme sentit un froid glacial, cruel, s'emparer de la moindre parcelle de son corps. La douleur augmenta, encore et encore, alors que les paroles de son bourreau se répétaient dans son crâne.

Elle ne remarqua même pas quand ce dernier se pencha sur elle, posant lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les larmes redoublèrent. Car malgré la douceur de ce baiser furtif, malgré le sourire tendre qu'il lui offrait, les mots qui s'échappèrent résonnèrent comme la sentence la plus insupportable qu'il lui ait jamais donné d'entendre :

-A présent, nous allons être heureux, vous et moi. Car je vais tuer Sasuke Uchiwa.

* * *

**Retour au présent **

En ce moment précis, Naruto Uzumaki pensa qu'il aurait se retrouver n' importe où son imagination aurait bien aimé le porter. Chez lui, en train de regarder bêtement la télé tandis qu'Iruka lui préparerait à coté ses ramens favoris. Dans son arcade de jeux préférés, battant Kiba à pleine couture après une longue journée de cours ennuyants. Ou juste se recueillir une fois de plus devant les tombes de ses parents en comptant silencieusement les jours qui marquaient leur absence. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Oui, n' importe où. N'importe où tout sauf ce salon, pourtant si vaste et luxueux, ou Kimimaro Kaguya se trouvait. Pointant une arme sur le crane du propriétaire des lieux, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Naruto n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir assister à ce genre de scène. N'étaient-elles pas réservées habituellement aux films d'action dont il était tant friand ?

Or, tout cela était réel. Affreusement réel. Le regard si pénétrant de Kimimaro, aussi aiguisé qu'une larme empoisonnée, ne tolérait aucune fuite de la réalité. De sa réalité. De sa folie.

Il vit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres. Un de ces sourires à lui glacer le sang, à pétrifier tous ses membres plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà en ce moment. Pourquoi souriait-il ?

_Pourvu que ça s'arrête, pourvu que ça s'arrête, pourvu que ça s'arrête, pourvu que. . . _

-A ce que je vois, tu es plus résistant que je ne le croyais, Uzumaki-kun. A croire que même l'eau glacée de cette rivière n'a pas suffi pour se débarrasser de toi. Mes compliments, déclara-t-il d'un ton bien trop léger, bien trop moqueur.

-Espèce de . . .

Kimimaro renforça la pression de son revolver, faisant taire l'Uchiwa un peu trop rebelle à son gout. A croire que la tentative d'assassinat du blond était un sujet bien trop sensible pour lui. Quelle ironie, sachant qu'aujourd'hui, c'était lui le prochain sur la liste.

-Enfoiré ! Grogna l'Uzumaki, les yeux plissés par la colère. Je te jure que vas me le payer, putain de détraqué !

-Des menaces, Uzumaki-kun ? Dois-je te rappeler qui a l'arme ici ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas toujours compter sur ta chance, aussi insolente soit-elle, pour t'en sortir.

Le lycéen serra ses poings de fureur, mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Malgré la haine qui l'animait, une haine viscérale qui lui hurlait de déchiqueter le Kaguya de ses propres mains, il savait que ce dernier avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre, ni même appeler à l'aide sous peine de finir avec une balle au fond du crâne. Quant à l'hypothèse de la fuite, elle était évidemment inenvisageable. Sasuke et lui seraient morts avant même de s'être approchés de la porte d'entrée.

_Merde. Merde. Merde !_

Les paupières de l'Uzumaki se fermèrent désespérément fatiguées. Il se sentait encore faible. Il avait trop traversé d'épreuves, trop lutté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était las. Et si impuissant.

Qu'allaient-ils donc faire ?

La voix de Kimimaro résonna à ses oreilles, presque délicate, alors qu'ils faisaient croiser leurs yeux dans un duel visuel dont personne ne voulait flancher :

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant, Uzumaki-kun, fit-il, souriant d'une manière qui aurait presque pu faire croire qu'il était normal. Cela pourra te sembler étranger, j'en conviens, mais je n'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal.

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement. Il hésitait entre la joie ou la suspicion face à ces paroles bien trop belles pour être vraies.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois croire un cinglé dans ton genre ? Ne me prends pas pour un con !

L'homme aux cheveux longs ne sembla pas affecté par cette insulte. Au contraire, son sourire s'agrandit alors que ses yeux paraissaient plus inexpressifs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

-Je peux te l'assurer, poursuivit-il, que tu ne m'intéresse pas. Nous avons déjà réglé nos comptes l'autre jour. Te tuer n'est plus mon désir, loin de là. Tu as ma parole, Uzumaki-kun. Et quoi que tu penses de moi, je suis un homme de parole.

Le blond sentit sa respiration se calmer au fur et à mesure que ces mots prenaient sens dans son esprit. Tout allait bien. Il n'allait pas mourir. Tout irait bien.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange, il croisa le regard de Sasuke, toujours immobilisé par la menace de l'arme au-dessus de sa tête. Bien que son visage tentait de garder un masque stoïque, Naruto percevait clairement la peur luire au fond de ses prunelles onyx. Tout comme le sourire soulagé qu'il arborait à l'entente que l'Uzumaki serait sain et sauf. Un sourire rempli d'espoir, et ce, malgré leur condition actuelle.

Naruto sentit sa poitrine se serrer dans un mélange de douleur et d'une étrange plénitude. Sasuke était heureux pour lui. Tout simplement heureux qu'il soit en vie. Même s'il pensait encore que son cœur ne voyait que Sakura, son bonheur résidait seulement dans le fait de savoir que Naruto irait bien.

Qu'il continuerait de vivre, malgré propre sort incertain. Avec ou sans lui.

Rien d'autre ne lui était plus important que Naruto.

Naruto ne sentait plus sa poitrine. Il ne sentait plus rien. Car il savait. Désormais, il savait. . .

-Non, je ne te ferai rien, poursuivit Kimimaro d'une voix plus forte lorsqu'il s'aperçut avoir perdu l'attention du blond. Par contre, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour vous, Uchiwa-san.

C'était comme sentir un poids s'écraser sur soi, entrainant sa victime dans une chute jusqu'aux tréfonds de la couche terrestre. C'en était tellement puissant que Naruto eut du mal à articuler ses mots :

-Quoi ? Mais. . . Pourtant vous avez dit que. . . Vous aviez juré. . .

Kimimaro sourit. Le désespoir sur la face de Naruto était sublime. Absolument parfait.

-Que je n'allais pas te tuer, et je n'ai pas menti. Depuis le début, ma cible était Sasuke Uchiwa, pas toi.

-Pourquoi ? Cria alors Sasuke ayant brusquement perdu son sang-froid. Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?!

En guise de réponse, Kimimaro lui asséna un coup violent à l'aide de son revolver. Hurlant de douleur, l'Uchiwa tomba à genoux, le front ruisselant de sang. Malgré sa vue brouillée par l'intensité du coup, il ne rata pas l'expression de haine et de dégout absolu qui bataillait au fond de ces prunelles vertes.

-Sasuke !

-Ne t'approche pas, Naruto ! Ordonna le brun, toujours au sol. Ne t'approche surtout pas !

-Je te conseille de l'écouter, Uzumaki-kun. Je t'ai donné ma parole, mais n'abuse pas de ma patience ou tu en subiras les conséquences.

La voix tranchante du Kaguya aurait pu décourager n'importe quel téméraire. Tout en se maudissant de son impuissance, Naruto ne put que reculer des deux hommes. Le fait que le brun en paraisse heureux lui fendit encore plus le cœur.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il échoue à aider les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui ?

Kimimaro ne lui prêta plus aucune attention. Froidement, il se pencha vers l'Uchiwa et releva son visage vers le sien en le tirant brutalement par les cheveux. Son cri de douleur ou même sa plaie béante au niveau de son front ne semblèrent pas l'émouvoir outre mesure. Sa voix était calme, comme toujours, bien que le brun pouvait clairement y sentir une animosité farouche dirigée à son encontre :

-Quand à vous, Uchiwa-san, vous osez me demander ce que vous m'avez fait ? C'est une blague j'espère ?

Sasuke toussa avant de cracher du sang au sol. Il l'essuya en silence sans jamais lui répondre.

-C'est donc à moi de vous rappeler ce que vous avez fait à Yamanaka-sama ? Comment vous l'avez détruite jour après jour à cause de votre égoïsme ?

Le jeune mannequin n'arrivait pas à le regarder davantage dans les yeux. Ils étaient bien trop puissants, bien trop brulants. La porte menant à un enfer éternel.

-Elle a tout fait pour que vous changiez, quitte à vendre son âme au diable juste pour que vous lui accordiez un regard ! Pour que vous l'aimiez ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que vous la trompiez, pour que vous tuiez son bébé ?!

-C'était un accident ! Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, jamais !

-Mensonges ! S'époumona le Kaguya en lui assénant cette fois un coup de pied au ventre. Tout ce qui sort de votre bouche n'est que mensonges ! Yamanaka-sama a peut-être été ensorcelée par vos belles paroles, mais pas moi ! Je sais qu'elle vivra heureuse sans vous ! Elle recommencera une nouvelle vie ! On commencera une nouvelle vie et je la rendrai définitivement heureuse !

A moitié allongé sur le sol, Sasuke cracha violemment une seconde fois la douleur n'ayant toujours pas disparue. Il vit sa main tachée de sang avant de recroiser le regard du Kaguya qui s'était relevé. Et cette fois ci, il souriait. Un sourire narquois, presque provocateur.

-Et c'est moi que tu traites d'égoïste ? Fit-il sur un ton de défi. La vérité c'est que tout ce que tu fais pour elle, c'est en vérité pour satisfaire tes propres désirs. Tu la veux pour toi tout seul, quitte à te débarrasser de ceux qui sont sur ton chemin. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est une folie tout droit sortie de ton esprit de cinglé !

-Je vous conseille de surveiller vos paroles, Uchiwa-san. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que ressens. Quelqu'un comme vous ne pourra jamais rien comprendre à mes sentiments !

Toujours spectateur sans aucun pouvoir, Naruto suivait l'échange, les mains plaqués sur sa bouche en signe d'effroi. Il voyait pour la première fois à quel point le Kaguya était sur le point d'exploser. Tout son corps tremblait, même si la prise sur son revolver ne s'affaiblissait pas. Apparemment, seul le sujet d'Ino Yamanaka parvenait à faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus fragile, de plus humain en lui.

Tout s'expliquait à présent. Ses actions, sa loyauté aveugle, sa perdition. Tout était pour elle. Il l'aimait. Elle était le centre de son monde, son point de repère. Son point faible.

L'unique moyen de l'attendre.

A cet instant, Naruto savait ce qu'il allait faire. Bien sûr, les choses étaient encore quelque peu confuses, mais dans son esprit, une chose était claire.

Il lutterait jusqu'à la fin.

-Kaguya-san ?

Kimimaro accorda un instant de répit pour se tourner vers l'Uzumaki. Un Uzumaki poli pour une fois, étrange. Mais ce qu'il le surprit encore plus, c'était de constater que la peur et la doute semblaient avoir quitté le blond pour laisser place à une insolente assurance.

Non, tout cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Tout comme ce sourire et ces yeux débordants d'une arrogance bien trop insupportable à son gout.

-Kaguya-san, reprit Naruto d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, je crois que depuis le début vous faites erreur sur la personne.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Comment Ino-chan aurait pu être blessée par les agissements de ce type alors qu'elle n'en est même pas amoureuse ?

-Impossible, objecta son interlocuteur d'une voix ferme définitive.

-Et pourtant si. Vous vous êtes fait avoir sur toute la ligne mon vieux. Et je vais même vous en donner la preuve.

La pause qu'il prit ensuite ne fit qu'augmenter le bouillonnement qui agitait la poitrine de Kimimaro. Ce dernier commençait même à penser que l'Uzumaki le faisait exprès. Simplement pour attiser encore plus sa fureur.

-Je vais même vous en donner la preuve, continua Naruto. Vous voyez le collier que porte Ino-chan tout le temps ? Celui en forme de tourbillon ?

Kimimaro ne répondit pas. Désormais, son esprit était hanté par l'image de ce collier que jamais Ino n'avait accepté d'enlever. Aucun bijou, aussi somptueux soit-il, n'avait jamais réussi à éclipser ce collier d'apparence bon marché. Pour elle, cette bricole orange semblait représenter autant qu'un trésor inestimable à ses yeux.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit bien décidé à ne pas stopper en si bon chemin. Qu'importe les supplications de l'Uchiwa, essayant tant bien de ramper vers lui en lui criant d'arrêter, avant de se faire taire par un autre coup de pied de la part de Kimimaro. Ce dernier dont l'attention était suspendue à la moindre parole que prononcerait encore le blond :

-Et bien, tenez-vous bien mon grand. Ce collier, c'est moi qui lui ait offert il y a des années. On se connaissait depuis l'enfance. On s'aimait, et elle m'avait juré de ne jamais l'enlever tant qu'elle ressentirait la même chose pour moi, affirma-t-il d'une voix trahissant délibérément un sentiment de triomphe et de satisfaction.

Les yeux de l'homme à la chevelure pâle s'agrandirent au maximum. Pour la première fois, il semblait perdu, totalement désorienté. A la merci d'une panique inconnue. Les tremblements avaient repris de plus belle.

-Tu mens, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Je peux vous jurer que non.

-Naruto, s'il te plait. . .

-La ferme, Uchiwa ! Hurla Kimimaro, les yeux révulsés, avant de se retourner avec violence vers le blond. Tu mens ! Je sais que tu mens !

Naruto se contenta de lâcher un petit rire. Un rire moqueur qui ne fit qu'accentuer la fureur inexorable de Kimimaro. Sa main se resserra sur son revolver, plus fortement que jamais.

-Si tu vous ne me croyez pas, il y a nos noms gravés derrière le collier. Je le sais, parce que c'est moi qui le lui ai fabriqué.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, pensa le Kaguya qui expérimentait des sentiments encore jamais ressentis auparavant. La perte de contrôle. La perte de tout. A ses pieds, Sasuke réalisa l'étendue de l'action verbale du blond. Ne prêtant plus attention à lui, désorienté, il lui était désormais possible de s'enfuir par la porte sans que Kimimaro ne puisse plus l'atteindre.

Il observa Naruto qui ne bougeait pas d'un iota. La douleur était encore là, l'empêchant presque de réfléchir correctement. Mais il comprit. Etait-donc cela le but du blond depuis le début . . . ?

-Et comme vous pouvez le remarquer, elle n'a jamais enlevé son collier jusqu'à aujourd'hui, poursuivit Naruto de cette même voix qui plongeait peu à peu le Kaguya dans cet état proche de l'explosion. Vous commencez à comprendre ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Celui-ci éloigna son arme du brun pétrifié. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, il ne le voulait pas. Il fallait que l'Uzumaki se taise. Il le fallait. Autrement, il le savait, il serait perdu à jamais.

Mais Naruto ne semblait pas être de son avis puisqu'il prononça ces dernières paroles dans un sourire satisfait qui eurent définitivement raison de lui :

-Ino-chan ne sera jamais à vous. Elle ne vous aimera jamais parce que je serai toujours le seul dans son cœur jusqu'à la fin.

_« Jusqu'à la fin_. »

Il revit le visage empli d'amour de la jeune actrice alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le collier avant de dormir chaque soir.

_« Jusqu'à la fin. »_

Les sourires réels, tellement doux, qu'elle avait posés sur le blond à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait croisé.

_« Le seul. »_

Les pleurs déchirants qui s'étaient échappés de sa gorge le jour où elle avait appris que Naruto était mort de ses mains. Depuis ce jour, elle ne l'avait plus jamais regardé dans les yeux.

_« Jusqu'à la fin_. »

Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de le lui avoir prit. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

_« Jamais à vous_. »

Il l'avait perdu, peut-être à tout jamais.

_« Le seul dans son cœur_. »

Tout ça à cause de ce Naruto Uzumaki.

_« Elle ne sera jamais à vous_. »

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué la première fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion ? Songeait alors Kimimaro dans le peu de clarté qui lui restait. Plus rien n'importait. La souffrance était trop forte pour sentir quoi que ce soit . Sentir son bras qui se levait doucement vers Naruto.

Voir Naruto qui posait enfin son regard sur celui paniqué de Sasuke. Ses yeux semblaient si sereins, si apaisés.

_« Elle ne sera jamais à vous. Elle ne sera jamais à vous. »_

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il existe ? Songeait alors Kimimaro tandis qu'il pointait son arme sur Naruto. La souffrance était trop forte pour sentir quoi que ce soit. Sentir pour la première fois cette douce chaleur sur ses joues. Il ne croyait plus jamais ressentir le contact pourtant si doux des larmes.

_« Jamais. Elle ne sera jamais à vous. Le seul dans son cœur_. »

Naruto ne le regarda pas. Plus jamais il ne poserait ces yeux sur lui. Il vit Sasuke verser des larmes douloureuses quand il réalisa qu'il ne comptait pas s'enfuir avec lui. Cela n'avait pas été l'idée.

_« Le seul. Jusqu'à la fin. »_

Juste sourire. Sourire de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la fin.

-Naruto. . . Naruto !

La dernière larme coula sur la joue de Kimimaro alors qu'une dernière image lui apparut. Ino, inconsciente, blessée, qui serrait contre son cœur le collier qui la liait à jamais à Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto !

Il effacerait cette image. Il effacerait tout. Pour que la douleur s'arrête. Pour que Naruto disparaisse.

_« Jusqu'à la fin. »_

La dernière fois que Naruto recroisa le regard de l'Uchiwa, le suppliant silencieusement d'essayer de fuir avec lui, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce dernier sourire qu'il lui offrait.

Ni ces trois mots qu'il articula avant que le bruit assourdissant d'un coup de feu ne résonne sans fin.

-**Naruto **. . . !

Sasuke Uchiwa se rappellerait toujours de cette nuit.

Jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

**Fin**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou même à me menacer ! ^^ (death fic power, hu hu . . . xD)**

**La semaine prochaine, l'épilogue sera publié pour conclure définitivement la fic. D'ici-là, portez-vous bien et à très bientôt ! Bises ! =)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Remember the night**

**Genre : romance, UA, un soupçon OOC**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec avant de les rendre à leur cher créateur, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couples : SasuNaru, KakaIru, futur RinIno (le fameux couple surprise ^_^) et d'autres qui feront peu à peu leur apparition.**

**Résumé : Le jour ou Kiba offrit à Naruto Uzumaki une petite virée nocturne pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il était bien loin de se douter des conséquences qu'aurait la rencontre de son meilleur ami avec un certain Sasuke Uchiwa, mannequin archi-connu du Japon.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres, j'y réponds directement) :**

**Sam :**** Coucou ! Hi hi, tu verras dans ce chapitre qui y est passé ! Désolée de t'infliger toutes ces frayeurs, mais je n'y peux rien, j'adore torturer mes personnages avant de les consoler avec un happy ending ^^ Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi ma fic jusqu'au bout, j'espère te retrouver pour ma prochaine fic (dès qu'elle sera finie, je la publierai sur le site). Et merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir ! Bisous ! :) **

**Guest :**** Coucou ! Oui, c'est une death fic, mais attends de lire ce chapitre avant d'en juger par toi-même ) Merci pour ta review, et à la prochaine j'espère !**

**Brooklynn**** : Coucou ! J'avoue que j'adore écrire des histoires d'abord simples en apparence, avant de faire découvrir aux lecteurs la face cachée de l'histoire. En tout cas, je suis très heureuse que le genre de ma fic t'ai plu ^^ Wahouu, 6 heures ? O.O Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Oui, Sasuke et Naruto ont été un couple particulièrement dur à se retrouver, disons que j'aime bien compliquer un peu les choses au début (ku, ku , ku. . .). Oui, j'avoue que j'ai été un peu dure avec Naruto. Peut etre un peu trop. Mais le déchainement de Kimimaro a été mis en avant exprès pour deux raisons : d'abord montrer l'ampleur de la folie de Kimimaro, et ensuite permettre de mettre en lumière le passé de Naruto, et ainsi son passé commun avec Ino (ce qui a entrainé les abus dans son enfance lorsqu'il essayait de retrouver la mémoire). Et encore, je pense que dans une de mes prochaines fics, tout le monde voudra me tuer tellement Naruto sera torturé. . . V.V Mais bon, elle est encore en cours d'écriture, donc je n'en dis pas plus, hi hi ^^ T'inquiète pas, j'avais toujours prévu le SasuNaru, malgré les épreuves qu'ils ont traversés. Mais bon, une fic ou il y a que des couples homosexuels, ce n'est pas très crédible, c'est pour ca que j'ai rajouté des couples hétéros pour embêter le couple principal. C'est marrant, à peu près tous mes lecteurs détestent Ino (ce qui est un peu normal j'avoue.. V.V), alors que c'est mon personnage préféré avec Rin. Non, ça n'avait jamais été prévu qu'ils se remettent ensemble (même si Sasuke le pensait à un moment, jaloux comme il est). Voili, voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir de lire les réactions des lecteurs et de voir ce qui leur plait ou pas. J'espère également te retrouver dans ma prochaine fic : ) Sur ce, merci encore et à la prochaine !**

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà, c'est officiel : Avec cet épilogue, Remember the night est enfin terminée. Je dis « enfin », mais ce n'est pas vraiment par soulagement. Je suis encore toute triste d'y mettre fin, mais c'est le déroulement normal d'une fic ! D'ailleurs, c'est le chapitre qui m'a donné le plus de mal (j'ai dû le ré-écrire trois fois avant d'être pleinement satisfaite). Peut-être que je ne voulais pas m'en détacher, qui sait ? **

**Attention, il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas écrit un, j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main ^^ En tout cas, j'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivies ma fic depuis le début ainsi que toutes celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews. Vous ne savez pas à quel point tout cela m'a encouragé et m'a boosté dans les moments où je me sentais moins partante pour écrire ma fic. Mais heureusement, l'envie d'écrire ne quitte jamais vraiment quelqu'un qui se sent passionné. **

**Encore un grand merci. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, comme j'ai aimé l'écrire jusqu'à la dernière ligne. Je vous dis au revoir, mais pas adieu. Car il me hâte de commencer une nouvelle fic et vous la faire partager prochainement !**

**Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**2 mois plus tard**

C'était l'heure des visites à l'hôpital Central de la capitale Tokyoïte, et comme toujours depuis qu'elle avait repris du service en tant que chef des infirmières, Shizune s'occupait personnellement des visiteurs qui traversaient chaque jour le hall d'entrée.

Ce rituel incessant était devenu une habitude qu'elle s'était prise à aimer. Travaillant dans un milieu où la douleur et la parte était parfois de mise, il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant que de voir le sourire d'un patient lorsqu'il recevait des êtres chers qui ne cesseraient jamais de penser et de s'inquiéter pour lui. Ayant été récemment à la place de ses patients confinés dans des chambres impersonnelles, elle n'en comprenait que mieux l'importance de ces allées et venues. Aussi brefs furent-ils, ces rares moments de joie étaient précieux. C'est pourquoi Shizune veillait personnellement à ce que ces rencontres se passent toujours bien.

Alors qu'elle traversait le long couloir réservé aux chambres post-opératoires, elle sourit avec bienveillance à l'homme qui l'accompagnait aujourd'hui encore toujours aussi stressé qu'à leur dernière rencontre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'opération s'est bien passé, affirma-t-elle en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. C'est mon oncle qui s'en est occupé, il est le meilleur dans son domaine. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire !

Malgré l'inquiétude qui régnait au fond de ses prunelles couleur chocolat, Iruka Umino lui rendit tant bien que mal son sourire.

-Il est dans la même chambre qu'hier, n'est-ce pas ?

-En fait, on l'a placé dans une autre chambre qu'il partagera avec un autre patient, le temps qu'une autre chambre se libère. Je le connais bien, c'est un monsieur très gentil. Tenez, c'est ici, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la dernière porte au fond du couloir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver le lit du patient vide, les draps soigneusement pliés à son bord, comme si jamais il n'était passé par là. Mais ne voulant pas inquiéter l'homme à ses côtés, paraissant pouvoir défaillir au moindre mot mal mesuré, Shizune ne laissa rien transparaitre sur son visage. Au lieu de cela, elle se tourna vers l'occupant du lit voisin. C'était un petit vieillard chétif qui lisait son journal des lunettes visées sur son nez aquilin. Dans un grand sourire professionnel, elle s'approcha de lui avant de l'interroger :

-Bonjour Toru-san, tout va bien ?

-Bonjour ma petite Shizune ! Oui tout va bien, après tout, je suis toujours vivant, hein ?

Et il explosa de rire, indifférent à l'Umino qui suait de grosses gouttes de panique, ou à une infirmière qui se demandait intérieurement si on pouvait perdre son travail lorsqu'un patient mineur placé sous sa responsabilité était porté disparu.

-Toru-san, reprit la jeune brune d'une voix calme, est ce que vous avez vu le patient qui était dans son lit ? Il est arrivé hier soir après une opération. Un adolescent, blond, très bavard. Vous le reconnaissez ?

-Vous voulez parler de Naruto-kun ?

-Oui, exactement !

-Mais ma petite dame, les médecins ne vous ont pas dit ? Murmura le vieillard l'air soudainement grave derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Shizune sentit arriver le pire, indéniablement, mais elle ne se défila pas pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire :

-Comment ça, reprit-elle avec précaution, il n'était pas avec vous ?

-Oui, mais pas pour longtemps. Malheureusement, il y a une heure, il nous a quittés.

-Quoi ?!

Le cri inopiné de Shizune ne parvint pas à couvrir le bruit effrayant qui s'éleva derrière elle. En moins de deux, elle vit avec effroi l'Umino allongé au sol, inconscient. Apparemment, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avec que ses nerfs ne le lâchent. . .

-Iruka-san ! Oh mon Dieu ! Toru-san, appelez les infirmières s'il vous plait ! Lança-t-elle, paniquée, au vieillard pourtant incroyablement serein.

Ce dernier soupira avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence, puis de finalement retourner à ses mots fléchés. Toujours aux côtés d'un Iruka assommé, Shizune n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle voyait. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien était après avoir annoncé ce genre de nouvelles bouleversantes au propre père du patient ?

A moins que . . .

-Toru-san. . .

-Oui, ma petite dame ? Répondit-il dans un sourire débordant d'une insolente insouciance.

-Uzumaki-kun est « parti », c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, il est parti faire un tour dehors. Ne me dites pas que je vous ne l'ai pas dit i minutes quand même ? Il faut être plus attentive, ma chère Shizune !

-Toru-san. . .

-Oui, ma petite dame ?

-Des fois, j'ai vraiment envie de vous tuer.

-Je vous adore aussi, ma petite dame ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement à l'infirmière qui se massait avec lassitude ses tempes se demandant encore une fois si elle pouvait perdre son travail si elle égarait cette fois deux patients sous sa responsabilité.

« Accidentellement », cela va sans dire. . .

* * *

Malgré le froid de Décembre qui régnait dans les rues, décourageant même les plus hardis à s'aventurer dans les avenues enneigées, Rin Inuzuka chantait à tue-tête alors qu'elle chargeait un dernier carton dans le coffre de sa voiture. Celui-ci était tellement rempli qu'elle dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir le fermer. Elle songea alors qu'il aurait été peut être plus préférable de voyager plus léger, mais après réflexion, elle conclut que non. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser quoi que ce soit derrière elle.

Après tout, ces objets seraient les dernières choses qui la lieraient encore à Tokyo.

Son regard brun se posa sur son immeuble, repérant rapidement la fenêtre de l'appartement dans lequel elle avait vécu plus de 10 ans. Le loyer était affreusement cher, ses voisins indiscrets et les murs défraichis, mais Rin savait que cet endroit lui manquerait terriblement.

Son sourire mélancolique se dissipa lorsqu'elle se tourna de l'autre côté de la rue pour observer les deux blonds, assis sur ce banc d'en face, babillant gaiement. A chaque fois qu'elle apercevait le visage heureux d'Ino, tout au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de regrets.

De l'autre côté, la Yamanaka se tordait de rire comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien trop longtemps s'attirant même les regards curieux de certains passants des alentours. Mais cela lui importait peu. Maintenant, seul Naruto comptait.

-Et tu t'es enfui comme ça, sans prévenir personne ?

Naruto acquiesça, un de ses fameux sourires taquin aux lèvres.

-Ouais, je m'ennuyais trop ! Il a juste fallut que passe le dernier Icha Icha Paradise à l'infirmier qui s'occupe des entrées et sorties des patients, et le tour était joué !

-Mais ce livre n'est pas interdit aux mineurs normalement ? S'enquit la blonde, toute rougissante à l'évocation de l'ouvrage pornographique. Comment tu te l'ai procuré ?

-Fastoche ! Je l'ai piqué à Kakashi !

-Quoi ? Tu plaisante ?

-Iruka devrait me remercier, j'ai sauvé son copain de l'influence démoniaque de ce bouquin ! Il pourra enfin dormir tranquille pour une fois, et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Ajouta-t-il fièrement avant que son rire communicatif ne se mêle à celui de la blonde.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, un silence paisible s'installa entre eux. Naruto observa les quelques flocons qui commençaient à tomber gracieusement avant de fondre entre ses mains nues. Son regard bleuté ne semblait plus rire lorsqu'il se posa sur la Yamanaka. Cette dernière, reprenant à peine son souffle, se tourna également vers lui. Son expression était songeuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit-elle dans un sourire très doux. Tu as l'air triste.

L'adolescent la fixa longuement, comme immobilisé par un doute profond. Puis, toujours l'air grave, il prit la parole :

-Rin-san m'a dit que tu avais vendu ta maison.

Ino ne répondit pas préférant le laisser poursuivre dans un souffle.

-Tu ne va plus jamais revenir à Tokyo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, murmura la jeune femme dans un petit sourire lointain. Plus rien ne me retient ici désormais.

L'Uzumaki sentit sa poitrine le serrer. Il ne savait pas si c'était la douleur qui subsistait encore après sa récente opération, ou les mots d'Ino qui provoquaient cette sensation de froide solitude. La douleur ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper alors qu'Ino reprenait la parole son regard perdu quelque part au loin :

-Je ne sais pas encore ou je vais aller, ou même qu'est-ce que je vais faire. Mais d'abord, j'ai envie de voir mes grands-parents. Ils habitent au Kansai, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ait pas vu. Ils tiennent une boutique de fleurs familiale que j'ai toujours adoré. Ils ont toujours voulu que je m'en occupe un jour.

-Mais. . . Ta carrière ? Tes amis ? Sasuke. . .

Ino plongea ses yeux dans les siens tout en secouant doucement sa tête. Elle pouvait voir dans le regard de Naruto le même voile épais de tristesse qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à récemment. Cette peine ne s'effacerait pas tout de suite, elle en était consciente. Seul le temps serait son allié désormais. Mais pas à n'importe quel prix. . .

-Naruto-kun, reprit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir pour ce que j'ai fait. Tout le mal que je t'ai causé. . .

-Mais cela n'a pas d'importance ! Cria presque le blond, comme enflammé face à une situation dont il perdait tout contrôle. Je t'ai déjà pardonné ! J'ai déjà . . .

La jeune femme l'interrompit en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Mais ce furent les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ces si beaux yeux qui convaincu définitivement Naruto de la laisser parler.

Ce fut donc dans un chuchotement qu'elle lui souffla ces derniers mots teintés de douleur et de regret :

-Je le sais, Naruto-kun. Et je ne pourrai jamais t'en remercier, même si je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais moi, je ne me pardonne pas. Je ne pense pas que je le pourrai un jour.

-Ino-chan. . .

Celle-ci se leva, profitant pour s'emmitoufler de son châle chaud. Des petits flocons trouvaient refuge entre ses mèches couleur blé qui atteignaient désormais ses épaules. Naruto n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Il aurait voulu se lever, lui hurler de ne pas partir, de rester avec lui. Mais ses pieds, eux, ne voulaient pas obéir. Tout comme cette boule logée dans sa gorge et qui empêcherait à jamais ses mots de l'atteindre.

Mais, quelque part, il le savait. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'il s'autorisait enfin à se l'avouer. Cela bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu la Yamanaka. En réalité, tout avait déjà pris fin cette nuit-là, sur ce fameux pont qui hanterait à jamais sa mémoire.

Et comme ce flocon qui fondait silencieusement au sol, leur passé n'était plus que des souvenirs qui se dilueraient petit à petit. Des souvenirs lointains. Personne ne pourrait les lui prendre, mais plus jamais leurs deux cœurs ne seraient à l'unisson.

-Je comprends, finit-il pas dire, le regard rivé au sol, là ou des minuscules flaques d'eau se formaient à ses pieds.

Ino se pencha en face de lui et essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur les joues tannées. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui voulait dire tant de choses alors qu'elle posait son front contre celui de son ami d'enfance.

-Merci, Naruto-kun. Merci pour tout.

L'Uzumaki lâcha un petit rire affreusement triste ne trouvant même pas ma force de regarder dans ces yeux. Ces yeux qui le renvoyaient à chaque fois aux images de cette autre vie ou rien d'autre n'avait existé, sauf eux et leurs rêves insouciants de gamins heureux.

-Pourquoi tu me remercie ? Je n'ai rien fait.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu m'as redonné espoir.

Elle se tourna alors vers la rue d'en face, croisant le regard de Rin. Cette dernière lui sourit à pleine dents tout en lui faisant des grands signes de la main. Puis, Ino retrouva le regard azur de Naruto avant de poursuivre avec une assurance qu'elle n'avait appris à gagner que récemment :

-Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus peur. J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses que je ne retrouverai plus jamais, confessa-t-elle en lui caressant sa joue gravée par les marques du passé. Mais je sais que tout ira bien à présent. Je ne suis plus seule.

Naruto n'oublierait jamais la chaleur des lèvres de la Yamanaka qui se posèrent doucement sur son front scellant ce qui s'avérait être cette fois une séparation définitive.

-Au revoir, Naruto-kun.

Et dans un dernier sourire, Ino se leva et s'en alla sans se retourner. Son collier tourbillon virevoltait sous le vent léger d'un nouvel hiver. Naruto la regarda partir, mémorisant à jamais cette dernière image d'elle.

Une des nombreuses images qui allait rejoindre les souvenirs d'une époque semblable à un paradis éphémère, emplie de rires et de parfums de joie, avant le retour vers la Terre et ses promesses de futur incertain.

Mais lorsqu'il vit l'Inuzuka l'accueillir par un tendre baiser, Naruto sut qu'il ne regretterait jamais de la laisser partir. Car, lui aussi, quelque part sur cette terre ou cohabiterait toujours l'enfer et le paradis, il espérait que quelqu'un l'attende.

* * *

Il était déjà bien tard lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa entra dans son bar favori, ignorant comme toujours les regards des quelques âmes encore présentes dans la salle aux faibles lumières tamisées, avant de se diriger directement vers le comptoir à moitié désert. Il prit une place isolée, voulant tout sauf se faire embêter aujourd'hui. N'importe quand, sauf aujourd'hui. C'était comme si la moindre contrariété supplémentaire aurait pu faire exploser son crane en mille morceaux.

Plongé dans des pensées brumeuses, il ne fit même pas attention au barman qui lui servit automatiquement son cocktail favori. Une des joies d'être un habitué de la maison.

-Uchiwa-san, fit celui-ci d'une voix incertaine.

Sasuke attendit de boire d'un trait son verre, savourant la chaleur de l'alcool contre son palais, avant de poser son regard charbonneux sur son interlocuteur. Il remarqua des rougeurs sur sa face alors qu'il lui tendait une clé.

-Quelqu'un m'a demandé de vous la donner. Il vous attend en bas des escaliers, première porte à droite.

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-C'était un blond, encore jeune je crois, précisa-t-il après un instant de réflexion. Je me rappelle qu'il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Hiruto. . . Non, Kazuto, enfin un nom dans le genre. . . Heu. . .

Sasuke cligna des yeux comme subitement réveillé par l'évocation plus ou moins précise d'un nom bien trop familier. D'une voix mal assurée, il demanda :

-Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

Le barman sourit, visiblement soulagé.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici tant qu'il ne vous aurait pas parlé. Si vous voulez, je peux lui dire que vous n'êtes pas là. Il finira bien par se fatiguer, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua le visage soucieux de son client.

Ce dernier marqua une pause, puis finit par secouer la tête. Dans un murmure, il remercia son interlocuteur et, clé en main, se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Il ignora les clins d'œil et les remarques grivoises lancées sur son passage. Peut-être que dans une autre vie, il se serait donné un plaisir de satisfaire sexuellement toute personne qui aurait attiré son attention. Mais à présent, cela n'était plus possible.

Car désormais son esprit et son corps n'étaient obsédées que par une seule personne. Une seule et unique personne qui pouvait le faire sentir comme l'homme le plus puissant du monde, ou provoquer sa perte l'instant suivant.

Avouerait-il un jour à Naruto du pouvoir effroyable qu'il avait sur lui ? Probablement pas. Pour l'instant, il se contenta simplement de regarder le jeune homme en face de lui, assoupi sur un canapé qui trainait au fond de cette petite pièce faisant usage de chambre à tout faire. Pour l'avoir utilisée avec ses conquêtes d'une nuit passées, l'Uchiwa ne reconnaissait cet endroit que trop bien.

Malgré sa position inconfortable, Naruto semblait plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Le jeune mannequin aurait pu le regarder éternellement. Il avait beau avoir en mémoire la moindre de ses courbes, la texture de sa peau ou l'odeur du creux de son cou, son regard se retrouvait toujours prisonnier par l'Uzumaki. Et il doutait sincèrement que cette emprise ne disparaisse un jour.

Naruto devait l'attendre depuis longtemps. La fatigue était visible sur sa face, posée tant bien que mal sur l'accoudoir. Mais le plus visible était les bandages qu'on pouvait percevoir sous le col de sa chemise entrouverte. Des bandages épais qui recouvraient tout la zone entourant son cœur.

A cette image, Sasuke ferma péniblement les yeux. Il y avait des événements douloureux qu'il avait traversé, des tragédies insupportables auxquelles il avait assisté. Pourtant il savait que petit à petit, ce ne serait plus que des mauvais souvenirs.

Mais ça, non. Assurément, il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

-Sasuke . . . ?

Avant de pouvoir le réaliser, il se retrouva submergé par les deux pupilles azures s'ouvrant à lui aussi claires et profondes que la dernière fois où il les avait vues.

-Tu en as mis du temps, teme ! Grogna Naruto dans un bâillement fatigué avant de s'étirer ses bras endoloris.

Sasuke le fixa sans manifester une quelconque réaction. Il se demanderait encore longtemps pourquoi il était incapable de bouger, de répondre, ou même de juste lui sourire. Il se sentait idiot, debout, les bras ballants. Mais plus que tout, il avait peur.

Affreusement peur.

Naruto ne fit pas attention à lui alors qu'il sortit de son sac à dos deux canettes de café froid. Il en jeta une à l'Uchiwa avant d'ouvrir la sienne le visage vide et inexpressif.

-Je les ai achetées à la cafétéria de la clinique. C'est pas terrible, mais c'est tout ce qu'ils ont de bon là-bas. Essaie quand même.

-Merci.

-De rien.

L'Uchiwa préféra rester debout, simplement appuyé contre le mur tiède. Toujours à sa place d'origine, le blond buvait sa propre boisson. Aucun mot ni même regard ne fut échangé entre les deux hommes. Ainsi, pendant un long moment, seul le bruit étouffé de l'autre monde au-dessus d'eux fit usage de fond sonore.

Bien qu'il avait fini la dernière goutte du café, les orbes obsidiennes ne voulaient pas quitter la canette colorée. Sasuke aurait pu rester ainsi longtemps, a simplement détailler la composition sommaire du breuvage. Après tout, cela serait toujours plus facile que de se retrouver prisonnier par les yeux de l'Uzumaki.

-Tu n'es pas venu me voir.

Il se tourna vers l'adolescent dont l'attention était elle aussi portée sur sa canette vide. Ces mots avaient été prononcés sans la moindre trace de tristesse ou de ressentiment. Juste une simple constatation révélée à voix haute.

-Je sais, répondit platement le brun dans un murmure. Je suis désolé.

Les lèvres de son cadet dessinèrent un sourire peiné. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Sasuke sembla réfléchir un court instant avant de reprendre :

-J'ai été très occupé ces temps-ci. J'avais des engagements professionnels que je ne pouvais pas annuler. Kakashi ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Si, il me l'a dit. Au fait, bravo pour ton défilé à Milan. Aucune infirmière n'a loupé ton passage à la télé. Elles étaient toutes à la renverse.

-Naruto. . .

-Arrête, trancha ce dernier d'une voix froide qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, Sasuke. Pas maintenant.

Sasuke l'observait alors qu'il se penchait en avant, recouvrant son visage entre ses deux mains. Son habituelle aura d'enthousiasme et d'énergie légendaire ne semblaient plus émaner de lui. Seulement une impression de fatigue paraissait se dégager de ce corps plus que jamais vulnérable. Et bien que son cœur se serrait à cette vision, le brun se sentait incapable d'arranger les choses.

Encore une fois.

-Je t'ai attendu tous les jours, fit Naruto sans bouger d'un iota. Chaque jour, j'espérais que tu passes me voir, au moins 5 petites minutes. Je demandais à chaque fois aux infirmières si tu étais passé pendant que je dormais. Juste au cas où. Mais je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre leur réponse, n'est-ce pas, Uchiwa ?

Sasuke percevait clairement la colère irradier à travers chacun de ces mots de reproche. Et il le comprenait parfaitement. Il savait qu'il le méritait amplement. Pourtant, encore une fois, il ne se sentait pas le courage d'y remédier. Il n'y arrivait toujours pas. A peine regarda-t-il l'Uzumaki lorsqu'il lui répondit :

-Je le sais. Excuse-moi.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, Sasuke ?

-Je suis désolé.

Il ne pouvait voir les multiples sentiments qui défilaient sur le visage du blond encore pétrifié. L'incrédulité, la tristesse, mais surtout un désespoir qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à communiquer à son vis-à-vis. A bout, les épaules tremblantes, il lâcha un long rire dénué de toute joie. Un rire qui se fit sentir Sasuke plus minable, plus perdu, mais surtout plus faible que jamais.

-Et c'est donc comme ça que les choses vont se passer ? Lança alors Naruto ses mains recouvrant son front dans une expression de profonde lassitude. A quoi ça a servi de se démener depuis le début, de ne pas abandonner, de survivre coute que coute si c'est pour te perdre au final ? Hein ? Dis-moi ! S'époumona-t-il en lui lançant le regard le plus enflammé qu'il lui ait donné de voir. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on souffre pour rien ! Merde ! Putain, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on se rencontre ce jour-là ?! Pourquoi ?!

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi son corps avait bougé de sa propre initiative. Etait-ce dû au fait de voir les larmes de Naruto, de le voir s'en aller, de franchir cette porte qui les séparerait cette fois pour toujours ?

Il ne le saurait jamais. Etait-ce donc si important qu'il le sache ? Tout ce qui comptait désormais, c'était de ne pas s'arrêter. De ne surtout pas arrêter de le tenir les bras l'enserrant fermement par derrière. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Que se passerait-il si le soleil arrêtait de briller pour la lune ? Ce serait la fin de cette dernière. Ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. Indéniablement.

Il sentait le blond trembler. Il ne ratait aucun des bruits de sa respiration tout près de la sienne. Un souffle saccadé qui s'intensifia alors qu'il lui murmurait :

-Lâche-moi.

-Non.

-Sasuke, souffla-t-il presque sur un ton de supplique. S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir.

-Je ne le ferai pas. Plus jamais.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il resserra encore plus ses bras autours du torse de son cadet. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, vidé de toute son énergie sous cet étau incassable. Lentement, la main de Sasuke se posa sur le cœur de Naruto. Malgré son haut, il arrivait à ressentir ses battements de cœur. Un cœur qu'il avait failli perdre pour toujours.

-Tu as failli mourir ce jour, dit-il d'une voix faible, si faible.

L'Uzumaki ferma les yeux. Sa main ne tarda pas à se poser sur celle de Sasuke. Ensembles.

-Je le sais. Mais je suis toujours vivant, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

-Tu as quand même reçu une balle, Naruto. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si la balle avait dévié vers ton cœur ? Si Inuzuka-san n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Tu y as pensé ?

-Parfois, admit-il en serrant encore plus fort la main pâle dans la sienne.

-J'y pense constamment.

-Kimimaro est mort. Tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux.

-Je le sais.

-Il ne pourra plus jamais me faire de mal.

-Mais moi, si.

Le jeune adolescent sentit un froid parcourir son dos lorsque Sasuke s'en détacha. Mais il savait que même s'il avait serré sa main jusqu'à lui en broyer les os, il n'y pourrait rien. Sasuke continuerait toujours de fuir loin de lui. Encore, et encore.

Et cela, il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas le comprendre.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, déclara-t-il au brun qui avait à son tour trouvé refuge sur le canapé.

-C'est pourtant à simple à comprendre, non ? C'est à cause de moi tout ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu . . .

-Ne le nie pas, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Kimimaro ne s'en ai pas pris à toi sans raison à ce que je sache. Pour ce que j'ai fait à Ino, il voulait se venger de moi. Et tu étais la meilleure manière de m'atteindre.

Naruto soupira longuement. Il avait beau se sentir épuisé, il avait beau savoir qu'argumenter avec un Uchiwa était toujours une mission suicide, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas s'y soustraire. Et de toute façon, il en était absolument hors de question.

D'un air presque condescendant, il répliqua alors, non sans le fusiller du regard :

-Je te signale, teme, que ce n'était pas toi qui tenait l'arme ce jour-là !

Sasuke secoua la tête prostré.

-C'est tout comme.

-Mais bordel, Sasuke ! Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça, ça serait trop facile !

-Tu crois que cela me fait plaisir peut être ? Que je le fais de gaieté de cœur ?

-J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, j'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois, tu te trouves des putains d'excuses pour justifier tes conneries !

-Naruto, commença Sasuke dans un souffle las.

-La vérité, cracha-t-il dans une grimace qui s'apparentait à du dégout, c'est que tu es un lâche !

-J'ai vu ton sang éclabousser mes murs, bordel !

L'Uchiwa avait hurlé si fort, le visage tordu par un mélange de fureur et de douleur, que Naruto fut incapable de réagir pendant un bon moment. C'était comme si sa volonté avait disparu. Que les mots s'étaient évaporés. Plus rien ne fonctionnait. Plus rien.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'Uchiwa dans un tel état de souffrance.

-Sasuke, articula-t-il après quelques minutes tout en s'approchant doucement de son ainé toujours recroquevillé sur le canapé.

Celui-ci ne parvenait pas à calmer les tremblements qui étaient toujours en possession de tout son cœur. Naruto s'assit à ses côtés, entourant ses épaules voutés de son bras, avant de l'écouter sans un mot :

-J'ai toujours en tête ton visage avant que tu ne tombes au sol. . . Cette tache rouge au milieu de ton torse qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de grandir. . . Il y avait tellement de sang. . . Partout. . . Et pourtant, tu souriais. . . Tu me souriais. . .

Il leva son visage parcouru de larmes vers celui de Naruto. On aurait dit qu'il l'implorait du regard, le suppliait de répondre à cette question : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il le protège au risque de sa propre vie ?

Naruto l'avait tout de suite compris. Il n'usa pas de mots. Doucement, il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Uchiwa.

C'était un baiser tendre, extrêmement tendre. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa bouche, la chaleur de ses larmes contre sa peau. Et il espérait sincèrement que la chaleur du sourire qu'il lui offrait sans réserve parviendrait un jour à guérir les blessures invisibles de son cœur.

-Mais c'est parce que je t'aime, Sasuke.

Il ne lâcha pas du regard ces yeux onyx qui hantaient ses rêves depuis si longtemps. Des yeux pour lesquels il continuerait à se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

-Et mets-toi bien ça dans le crane, poursuivit-il avec une détermination sans faille, si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter. Cette fois, tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber, car vivant ou mort, je te le ferai payer. C'est bien compris, j'espère ?

Sasuke continuait à le regarder, encore et encore. L'intensité qui brulait au fond de ses prunelles était telle que le blond ne tarda pas à se sentir rougir. Il détourna son visage soudain honteux. Mais l'Uchiwa ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Posant sa main sous son menton, il l'obligea à le regarder.

Il lui souriait. D'un sourire doux, tellement apaisé. C'était bien loin des sourires qu'il offrait à ses fans, à son entourage ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Un sourire qui valait tous les mots du monde. Rien que pour lui.

Il lui appartenait, corps et âme. Éternellement.

Ce sentiment atteint son paroxysme lorsque Sasuke posa sa bouche sur la sienne. D'abord doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser ou de l'effrayer. Mais Naruto ne s'en irait pas. Les yeux clos, il se perdait dans la douceur des lèvres du brun. Cette sensation, cette chaleur lui avait manqué. Quelque part, il se sentait idiot de ne l'avoir pas embrassé plus tôt.

L'Uchiwa semblait ressentir la même chose. Rapidement, il s'empara de la nuque du blond afin de le rapprocher de lui. Le baiser se fit plus hâtif, plus brulant, alors que leurs langues se rejoignaient sans jamais vouloir se détacher.

Naruto avait perdu toute notion de temps lorsque la bouche du brun atteignit alors son cou laissant des traces bien visibles. Il lâcha un soupir d'aise lorsque ses dents mordillèrent gentiment son oreille, la léchant de part en part la laissant aussi rouge que les joues de son propriétaire.

-Tu es sur que tu veux continuer ? Lui souffla Sasuke d'une voix foncièrement enrouée par le désir.

Naruto croisa ses yeux sombres. Il pouvait y lire l'envie, une envie puissante, mais également quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la crainte. Avait-il peur de le blesser comme la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital ?

Esquissant un sourire, il posa sa bouche sur celle de Sasuke retrouvant son gout si addictif. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans broncher, mais il ne fit aucune autre tentative d'approche. Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse à sa question. Dans un sourire espiègle, il lança :

-Tu essaie de me tenter, Uzumaki ?

-Peut être bien. On verra qui de nous deux va céder en premier, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton tout en embrassant à son tour la peau opaline de son cou.

Sasuke semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas gémir sous le contact de la langue aventureuse du blond. Elle traversa la peau fine de part en part s'attaquant à sa clavicule. Un de ses points sensibles.

-Tu sous-estimes mes capacités, Naruto.

-Ah oui ? Et que dis-tu de ça ?

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne put réprimer un petit sursaut de surprise qui se transforma rapidement en un long soupir de plaisir lorsque Naruto s'allongea de tout son long sur lui. Sa main accéda rapidement à son membre douloureusement dressé sous son caleçon.

-C'est de la triche, grogna-t-il entre deux halètements le regard visé sur celui brulant du blond.

Ce dernier n'en tint pas compte. Toute son attention était concentrée sur le sexe de l'Uchiwa qu'il continuait à empoigner avec vigueur, alternant des mouvements plus vifs avec des caresses plus lentes. Ce manège allait rendre fou l'Uchiwa qui se tordait de plaisir sur le canapé, totalement à ma merci de cette main qui lui faisait atteindre les plus hauts sommets de jouissance. Sa respiration ne cessait de s'affoler, ses doigts serrant le tissu du canapé à s'en faire mal, tandis que son esprit devenait de plus en plus embrumé par le plaisir. Puis, dans un long râle, le plaisir de foudroya.

Encore étourdi par cet orgasme qui lui avait dérobé toutes ses forces, Sasuke eut du mal à se relever. Mais la vue du blond léchant ses doigts recouverts de sa semence lui redonna un coup de fouet. Naruto ne le sentit même pas venir lorsqu'il se jeta littéralement sur lui le plaquant à son tour contre le canapé. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette démonstration de fougue.

-Je vois que tu es plein de ressources. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, venant de toi ?

Sasuke le fit taire par un baiser des plus voraces qui le laissa sans souffle.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me sous-estimer, répondit-il en léchant une dernière fois les lèvres rougies et gonflées après son attaque. Tu risquerais de le regretter.

Et avant même que l'adolescent ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, l'Uchiwa avait déjà déboutonné son pantalon qu'il envoya valser plus loin. Bientôt, la petite pièce fut remplie par les soupirs saccadés du blond, complétement à la merci de la bouche du brun. Une bouche avide qui ne laissa aucun répit à son sexe, le léchant de toute part, toujours plus vite et passionnément. En plus de ses doigts experts qui taquinaient ses testicules, Naruto ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

L'Uchiwa se régalait de la vision d'un Naruto totalement sous sons emprise. Son regard enfiévré ne le lâchait pas, dévorant chacune de ses expressions face au plaisir procuré par ses soins. Ses gémissements incessants lui parvenaient à ses oreilles comme la plus belle des musiques redonnant vie à sa propre érection. Lorsqu'il vit la tête de son cadet se renverser dans un cri plus fort que les autres, le brun sut qu'il lui avait enfin fait atteindre le 7ème ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, un liquide chaud et épais vint se déverser dans sa bouche.

L'Uzumaki ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'il l'attira brusquement pour un autre baiser langoureux indifférent au sperme qui coulait encore par la bouche entrouverte de son amant. Leurs langues continuaient de se batailler, comme possédées par une force insatiable, alors que leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps respectifs. Naruto ne se sentit jamais aussi bien que lorsque Sasuke lui enleva sa chemise qui lui tenait bien trop chaud. Il lui rendit la faveur en le débarrassant de ses propres vêtements qui le faisaient définitivement sentir à l'étroit.

Son érection était de nouveau tendue, dure à lui en faire mal. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque l'Uchiwa s'en prit à son ventre qu'il lécha goulument alors que ses mains caressaient sensuellement ses l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Malgré sa hâte, il prit soin de ne pas toucher les bandages recouvrant son torse. Puis, lui volant un autre baiser gourmand, il lui murmura entre deux halètements teintés de plaisir :

-Si tu ne me repousse pas maintenant, je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter, Naruto.

Malgré un léger doute qui hantait encore son esprit, Naruto savait qu'il ne voulait pas que tout cela se stoppe. Il ne le pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple nécessité physique, mais bien plus. C'était comme si chaque fibre de son corps, chaque parcelle de son être réclamait ardemment le brun. Plus qu'une fusion de leurs cœurs, il avait maintenant besoin de la fusion de leurs corps.

Pour sentir qu'il était bien là. Qu'il serait toujours là. Avec lui. Plus qu'un, sur tous les plans.

-Ne t'arrête surtout pas, dit-il en le serrant encore plus contre lui, sinon, je te jure que je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire à l'entente de cette menace. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur son front avant de le laisser apercevoir le sourire empli d'amour qui illuminait son visage.

-J'ai bien compris le message.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent une fois encore, jamais lasses de se redécouvrir dans un flot de passion. Cet échange puissant lui brouilla tellement l'esprit que l'Uzumaki ne se rendit compte que tardivement que deux doigts avaient déjà pénétré son intimité. Il se sentait chancelant, à la fois gêné et en proie à une chaleur qui le consumait de l'intérieur. La douleur se fit un peu plus présente lorsqu'un troisième doigt du brun rejoignit les autres recherchant le point qui lui ferait définitivement perdre pied.

Son cœur battait à une allure folle. Tellement fort qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par le lâcher. Entre deux gémissements, il croisa le regard du brun qui ne cessait de l'envelopper de toute part. Son cœur frappa plus fort encore contre sa poitrine. C'était les mêmes prunelles fortes et mystérieuses qui l'avaient hypnotisé dès leur toute première rencontre. Des yeux insaisissables qu'il avait finit par chérir du plus profond de son âme.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, un sourire se dessina sur sa face possédée par des vagues incessantes de plaisir.

-Sasuke . . .

Ce dernier le fixa plus intensément positionnant en même temps son pénis à l'entrée de l'intimité enfin prête à l'accueillir.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Sasuke. . . Sasuke. . .

Et cette litanie se poursuivit de plus belle, s'accentuant comme jamais lorsque le sexe du brun se fraya doucement un passage entre cette caverne délicieusement chaude et serrée. La voix de Sasuke se mêla rapidement à celle de Naruto, de même que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient. Ses mouvements de va et vient prirent de l'assurance au gré des cris de plaisir du blond sous lui. Il ne tarda pas à localiser sa prostate qu'il assaillit répétitivement sous ses coups de butoirs.

Des spasmes de plaisir s'emparèrent des deux hommes alors que celui-ci devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Sasuke ne quittait pas le blond des yeux alors qu'il lui répétait encore et encore à quel point il l'aimait. En guise de réponse, Naruto l'embrassa fougueusement alors que ses jambes s'enroulaient autours de son bassin. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils sentirent l'explosion finale arriver.

Dans un dernier râle, ils jouirent à l'unisson, enveloppés dans la chaleur moite de leur orgasme. L'Uzumaki sentit alors le sperme de son amant se déverser au cœur de son intimité au même moment ou sa propre semence giclait sur le ventre de ce dernier.

Petit à petit, leurs souffles reprirent une cadence normale. Niché contre le cou du blond, Sasuke serrait encore le corps de celui-ci entre ses bras. Malgré qu'ils étaient à l'étroit sur ce canapé bien trop petit et incommode, il refusait de lâcher prise. Naruto ne protesta pas. Alors que ses doigts caressant les cheveux jais, il posa un doux baiser sur son crâne avant de fermer les yeux.

Lui aussi aurait pu rester ainsi longtemps. Rien d'autre ne lui importait. Car, malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours refusé de se l'avouer jusqu'à très récemment, la vérité était en face de lui. Il appartenait à ces bras qui l'entouraient comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas admit plus tôt ? C'était pourtant si simple. Si évident. Il l'aimait, voilà tout.

-Pourquoi tu rigole ? Demanda Sasuke les yeux mi-clos sous la fatigue.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose ?

-Non, quoi ?

-C'est dans ce bar qu'on s'est rencontré la première fois.

Le brun mit quelques instants avant que ces mots n'atteignent son cerveau. Puis la réalisation le frappa enfin. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ?

-C'est vrai, constata-t-il en posant des baisers papillons sur le cou du blond. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Naruto hocha la tête; son visage arborant une expression rêveuse. Ses orbes bleutés fixaient le plafond alors que les souvenirs de la nuit de son dernier anniversaire submergeaient son esprit. La voix lointaine de Sasuke le ramena à la réalité :

-C'était quand même assez mouvementé comme anniversaire, non ?

-Ça tu peux le dire, approuva le blond dans un éclat de rire. Mais je ne regrette rien. Après tout, j'ai eu un superbe cadeau. . .

Il ancra son regard dans celui du brun ; un sourire terriblement aimant aux lèvres.

-Je t'ai rencontré.

Et alors qu'il l'attira pour partager un autre baiser dans lequel il transmettrait toute l'ampleur de ses sentiments à son égard, Sasuke se fit une promesse en même temps que Naruto au sujet de cet anniversaire qui avait à jamais changé le cours de leurs destins.

Ils se rappelleraient éternellement de cette nuit.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fiiiiiiiiiiiin ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos espérances, de même que le lemon (X/X). J'en profite pour remercier une fois encore toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies du premier chapitre jusqu'au dernier, un grand merci à vous, vos encouragements m'ont été très précieux.**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine et espère vous retrouver pour ma prochaine fic ! (qui cette fois sera publiée que lorsqu'elle sera finie sur papier, histoire d'avoir une parution régulière)**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Yaoiloveforever**


End file.
